Life's changes
by AnniePattz376
Summary: Edward se ve en la necesidad de cuidar de dos hermosos niñitos, en su busqueda por darles una mejor vida acaba encontrando algo que pensó jamás obtendría. Esos lindos ojos chocolates les traerá el cambio que su vida estaba esperando. PRIMER FIC AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son producto de Stephenie Meyer y por tanto le pertenecen. La historia es simplemente una de mis locas ideas**

**Resumen: **Edward se ve en la necesidad de cuidar de dos hermosos niñitos, en su busqueda por darles una mejor calidad de vida acaba encontrando algo que pensó jamás obtendría. Esos lindos ojos chocolates les traerá el cambio que su vida estaba esperando. PRIMER FIC, AH. OOC

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1.**

**EPOV.**

Es muy cierto ese dicho tan trillado que dice "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" no es que yo no apreciara lo que tenía, simplemente que con la perdida pude valorar más profundamente lo importante de su existencia en mi vida. Vida que ahora dio un giro de 360º y aunque me resulta difícil adaptarme, prefiero millones de veces esta realidad que la menos me ofrece algo de mi vida pasada a sufrir el vacío causado por una pérdida total…

"Lizzy ya vámonos!! "– Escuché a Matt gritar cuando regresaba al cuarto.

"Noooo!!! No encuentro a Hippo"

"Hippo ya está en la camioneta" – contesté en cuanto entre al cuarto – "ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde."

Matt y Lizzy corrieron a mi lado, Liz inmediatamente estiró sus bracitos para que la cargara y sin importar lo cansado que me sentía cumplí con su petición. Matt simplemente me sonrió y vi en sus ojos que también buscaba un gesto de cariño aunque él no lo pidiera abiertamente, por lo que cargue a Liz con un solo brazo y extendí mi mano para tomar la suya no confiando en mi estado físico actual para cargar a dos niños. Estaba consciente de que me necesitaban más que nunca, estos últimos meses han sido bastante difíciles por decir lo menos para los tres y ellos estaban aún adaptándose al repentino cambio, sabía que necesitaban sentirse protegidos.

"Bien, creo que no olvidamos nada" – dije mirando otra vez el pequeño cuarto que por casi cuatro meses había sido nuestra casa - "¿Listos?"

"Sipi, cuéntame otra vez a donde vamos" – contestó Liz sonriendo

"Oh! Es un departamento y…"

"… y es enorme!! Verdad Edward? Y podremos tener nuestro propio cuarto" – me interrumpió un muy entusiasmado niño.

"¿en serio?" – preguntó Liz sorprendida

"Bueno, no es enorme pero al menos estaremos más cómodos y sí podrán tener su propio cuarto"

"Y dejaremos de estar encerrados Liz!!" – concluyó Matt casi brincando de la emoción.

Sonreí tristemente ante su comentario, no cabe duda que estoy rodeado de los mejores niños del mundo, muchas veces se quejaban de estar encerrados en ese diminuto cuarto, no entendían porqué viviendo en una enorme casa, estaban limitados a esa reducida área, sin embargo lo aceptaron lo mejor que pudieron y trataban de no darme tantos problemas, aunque a su edad y con su curiosidad era imposible, pero al menos les daba el crédito por intentarlo.

Esta era una de las razones por la cual me vi obligado a mudarme, no sólo por las presiones de servicio infantil o la incomodidad de vivir 3 personas en un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro, sino que la señora Gilmore, la que amablemente nos rentaba el cuarto, muchas veces se quejaba no tan amablemente de las pequeñas travesuras inocentes que mis dos monstritos hacían. No es que sean malos niños, de hecho todo lo contrario, pero pongan en encierro durante cuatro meses a unos niños donde sus actividades son sumamente limitadas y es de esperarse que algunas veces quieran liberar esa energía y creatividad acumulada, Por Dios!! hasta yo moría por hacerlo, era totalmente justificable, pero no para la señora Gilmore. Así que previniendo que a su paciencia le faltaba poco para extinguirse y antes que nos echara sin previo aviso, era inteligente buscar un nuevo lugar más apropiado para mi familia. Así que tuve mucha suerte de encontrar este departamento en relativamente poco tiempo que además está perfectamente ubicado, cerca de la escuela de los niños y cerca del hospital donde estoy luchando por acabar mi residencia, sin mencionar que está en una zona segura y parece un edificio familiar, lo que servirá a mi beneficio para cuando eventualmente se suscite alguna crisis infantil, al menos los vecinos no se alarmaran… o eso espero.

Todos mis conocidos me cuestionaban incansablemente el porqué me tomaba tantas molestias con los niños que al fin de cuentas no es mi obligación responsabilizarme de ellos, que sólo me volverían más ermitaño que antes y que mis posibilidades de encontrar a una "chica sexy" como ellos decían serían prácticamente nulas y ese tipo de ridiculeces. Lo que ellos nunca entendieron es que a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo seguir ese estilo de vida que ellos creen es el ideal, para mí la vida es más que ir de borrachera en borrachera o ir saltando sobre miles de relaciones superficiales y sin sentido a otras igual de insignificantes. Mis padres me educaron diferente y si antes tomaba en cuenta sus consejos, ahora con más razón lucho por mantener la esencia de ellos en mi… y en mis hermanos.

Ahora estas pequeñas dos criaturas que sostengo son mi vida y aunque desde que nacieron siempre lo han sido, después de la muerte de nuestros padres toma un sentido más literal, sin ellos no tengo nada. Ahora estoy 100% dedicado a ellos son mi responsabilidad y prioridad, lo cual me aterra hasta la muerte, jamás pensé que tan joven tenía que interpretar el rol de padre, aun no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo con ellos, da vergüenza admitirlo pero en muchas situaciones he optado por aplicar el método del ensayo y el error cuando me encuentro completamente perdido y agradezco infinitamente a nuestros padres por haberlos educado tan bien durante los cortos años que pudieron compartir juntos, de otra manera no creo que ellos hubieran sido tan considerados conmigo, otros en su lugar ya estarían implorando por salir huyendo de mis cuidados inexpertos. Mis hermanos en cambio les parece divertido cada que quemo la comida o la ropa, o cuando mi cara refleja lo completamente incompetente que me siento cuando intento hacer alguna labor doméstica. Yo simplemente trato de olvidar estos detalles en aras de mantener mi cordura y frustración a raya, es cosa de tiempo ¿no? Digo apenas llevamos un par de meses viviendo así, dentro de poco seré capaz de hacer las cosas bien, o eso me obligo a pensar. Al menos ya fui capaz de conseguir un lugar para vivir decente… por algo se empieza.

Así que aquí vamos a mudarnos de nuevo por tercera vez en cuatro meses y realmente espero que sea la última, quiero darles estabilidad a los enanos y un ambiente lo más hogareño posible, lo menos que necesito es tener a los de servicios infantiles vigilando mis espaldas, esperando la oportunidad de quitarme lo único que me queda.

Miré por el retrovisor de la camioneta de mudanzas que renté para ver a mi pequeña familia, Matt parecía estar saltando, movía incontrolablemente sus piernitas y mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, era fácil ver su excitación lo cual me llenó de alegría ya que él rara vez demostraba emociones típicas de un niño. Por su parte Lizzy tenía grabada en su cara esa sonrisita tan linda idéntica a la de mamá iba abrazando a Hippo con fuerza viendo frenéticamente a todos los lados de la camioneta como buscando pistas de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

"Liz, pequeña, deja de mover así la cabeza o te lastimaras el cuello" – le dije divertido por la visión de mis hermanos

"¿Cuánto falta?" – pregunto Matt ansioso

"Mmmm… como 15 o 20 minutos."

"Ooooooooooh "– dijo Liz claramente decepcionada – "tengo hambre"

"Yo también"

Me reí aliviado de haber traído un tentempié, me costó algo de tiempo pero al fin aprendí que es mejor cargar con algo de comida cuando viajas con niños. Sin apartar por mucho tiempo la vista de las calles busqué las dos cajitas de jugo y sus trastecitos con fruta picada.

"Coman esto, cuando lleguemos a casa veo que podremos comer" – les dije tendiéndoles las cosas – "Matt abre por favor el jugo de Lizzy"

"Sip"

"Con cuidado enanos, la camioneta no es nuestra"

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza se veían chistosísimos con los cachetes inflados mientras masticaban.

15 minutos más tarde doblé en la calle donde quedaba el edificio que desde hoy era nuestra nueva dirección, San Francisco tiene unos edificios impresionantes, la ciudad en general es preciosa, con hermosas áreas verdes, diversos puertos marítimos, infinidad de atracciones y el clima es fantástico. En parte fue una de las razones por las que decidí venir a la UCSF por sobre otras opciones. Dejar Chicago me resultó bastante difícil porqué fue al poco tiempo después de que Matt naciera y quería ser capaz de ayudar a mi madre en lo que pudiera, pero teniendo los padres que tuve no me sorprendió que ellos me alentaran a seguir mi propio camino.

Con mucho cuidado, estacioné la monstruosidad de camioneta enfrente del Post Street Towers, nuestro nuevo hogar.

"Llegamos enanos" – dije, mi voz reflejando el mismos entusiasmo que el que ellos mostraron durante todo el camino

"¿Es aquí?" – preguntó Matt perplejo

"Aquí es, qué les parece"

"Wooooooooooooooooraleeeess!!" – constestó Liz, todo su cuerpecito contorsionado para poder asomarse a la ventana y ver la impresionante estructura.

"¿Aquí vamos a vivir?" – volvió a preguntar Matt, su cara reflejaba lo atónito que se encontraba

"Este es nuestro nuevo hogar chicos, nada mal ¿eh?"

"Nada mal" – repitió Matt aun aturdido, haciéndome reír

"Me alegra que les guste."

Bajé rápidamente del camión, por mucho que me hubiera gustado quedarme sentado disfrutando ver las reacciones de mis hermanos, sabía que tenía que empezar a vaciar el camión sino quería pagar otro día de renta. Entre más rápido empiece con la tortura de la mudanza, mejor. Después de desabrochar los cinturones de los monstritos (a pesar de las quejas de Matt diciéndome que él podía solo) y dejarlos sanos y salvos en la banqueta indicándoles que no se movieran de su lugar no importaba lo ansiosos que se estuvieran por salir corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio, me dispuse a recolectar algunas cosas que ellos pudieran ayudarme a cargar. Empecé por lo más fácil, a Matt le di una caja pequeña que contenía unos pocos de sus juguetes y le colgué su mochila. A Liz le puse su maletita en los hombros con la cabeza de Hippo salida para que no sufra asfixia a sugerencia de ella y le di sus libros de colorear para que los llevara en los brazos. Bajé las primeras dos cajas con mis libros y algo de ropa, cerré el camión por simple precaución, no quería correr el riesgo de volver y encontrarlo vacio.

Después de indicarles que empezaran a caminar, llegamos a la entrada del edificio, unas dobles puertas impresionantes todas de vidrio a juego con el edificio entero, el señor Treeger, el dueño de los departamentos, un señor gordito de estatura media, cabello ondulado y bigote ancho estaba en el pequeño vestíbulo esperándonos.

"Buenos días, señor Treeger"

"OH! Señor Masen, buenos días, veo que llegó temprano, una sabía decisión cuando se trata de mudanza "– dijo cordialmente, volviendo su mirada hacia mis hermanos – "¿y quiénes son estas personitas?"

"Mis hermanos, Elizabeth y Mathew Masen" – contesté señalándolos a cada uno, mientras ellos sonreían tímidamente apenas poniendo atención a la conversación ya que estaban absortos viendo cada detalle del lugar.

"Bueno un gusto, espero que lo que dijo su hermano se ustedes sea cierto sobre su comportamiento, yo no tengo problema mientras respeten las instalaciones pero algunos vecinos pueden no estar muy de acuerdo."

Mis hermanos inmediatamente se pegaron más a mí y voltearon a verme como esperando que les explicara lo que acababan de escuchar, les sonreí cariñosamente para después volver mi atención al señor que tenía enfrente.

"No se preocupe Sr. Treeger, intentaremos no ser unos vecinos incomodos."

"Bien, es bueno escucharlo, no les quito más el tiempo, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer Sr. Masen y me temo informarle que los elevadores están fuera de servicio así que tendrán que cargar todo por las escaleras, pero si necesita ayuda no dude en pedírmela… y bienvenidos al Post Street Towers."

"Muchas gracias" – respondí tratando de esconder mi shock ante su confesión de los elevadores, esto me iba a tomar más tiempo del previsto y muchísimo más esfuerzo.

"Oh! Y siéntanse libres de usar las áreas comunes, apuesto a que el patio trasero les encantará niños, tendrán un buen pedazo de tierra en donde correr."

"Siiiiiii!!" – Liz gritó, olvidándose de su timidez – "Edward vamos a verlo!!"

"Cuando acabemos de bajar las cajas Lizzy"

Mi pequeña hermana hizo un puchero encantador, Matt también parecía desilusionado pero ninguno de los dos digo algo para quejarse. Me reí de sus gestos.

"Vamos, enanos, entre más rápido acabemos más rápido podré acompañarlos a conocer el edificio, ahora despídanse del Sr. Treeger."

Los dos me obedecieron inmediatamente diciendo sus agradecimientos y despedidas, no me sorprendió ver que Matt le tendió la mano en un gesto maduro, desde que murieron nuestros padres él ha desarrollado esa urgencia por demostrar que es una persona grande. No me pasa por alto que Matt es más consciente de la realidad que Lizzy y este tipo de actitudes es su forma de decirme que me puedo apoyar en él. Se esfuerza por no aparentar ser un niño pequeño que necesita tantos cuidados y atenciones aunque su edad diga todo lo contrario. Y a pesar de que sí he llegado a necesitar su ayuda no me olvido de que es un niño de apenas seis años y por lo tanto debe vivir como tal, no voy a permitir que se pierda estos años de inocencia no que cargue con responsabilidades que no le corresponder, no me lo perdonaría… y sé que mis padres tampoco.

"Parecen buenos chicos Sr. Masen" – dijo el Sr. Treeger interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"Lo son, se lo puedo asegurar, muchas gracias por todo Sr. Treeger."

"Para eso estoy muchacho, ahora con su permiso" – contestó haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se encaminó hacia un pasillo al lado izquierdo del vestíbulo.

En cuanto desapareció del campo de visión me giré para ver a mis hermanos, seguían parados en el mismo lugar, cargando sus cosas contemplando todo a su alrededor y hablando entre ellos en suaves murmullos, alcancé a escuchar algo así como "en un patio se pueden tener perros" lo que me hizo sacudir la cabeza, ahora tenía otra conversación que evitar sigilosamente durante las cenas, la simple idea de tener una mascota en esos momentos me provocó tal estrés que llegué a pensar que sería cuestión de segundos para empezar a ver como se me caía el cabello dramáticamente provocándome una calvicie prematura. Me obligué a no pensar en eso por mi salud mental y volver a mi tarea.

"Hey enanos!" – casi grité para llamar la atención de atención de mis dos pequeños monstruos, una vez que estuve seguro que tenía su total interés en mí, continué.

"Escúchenme bien, dado que los elevadores no sirve tenemos que subir tres pisos por esas escaleras" – dije señalándolas -. "No quiero que corran, ni caminen rápido ¿de acuerdo? Tómense su tiempo, si en algún momento sienten que ya no pueden seguir cargando sus cosas me dicen y yo las llevo ¿Ok?"

Los dos asintieron con su cabecita al mismo tiempo

"Ok, entonces vamos a que conozcan su nueva casa."

Encaminé la pequeña procesión hacia las escaleras seguido por dos entusiastas niños, Matt no tardó en acoplarse a mi paso y caminar junto a mí. Todo iba perfectamente bien, llevábamos paso lento pero constante, no quería que se agitaran mucho. Conforme subíamos podía ver como la emoción crecía en Lizzy, conforme iba subiendo iba contando los pisos para no pasarse, poco después empezó a adelantarse poco a poco y yo la dejé ya que aún podía verla. Así subimos sin percance hasta el segundo piso, vi que Matt se estaba cansando un poco, traté de cargar su caja pero se rehusó por lo que decidí aminorar el paso. Decisión que la sobre entusiasta Lizzy no tomó en cuenta para nada y en un arrebato de desesperación por ver nuestro lento avance y sentirse tan cerca del departamento, se echó a correr sin previo aviso cuando intenté reaccionar… fue demasiado tarde, escuche el sonido de libros caer seguidos del inconfundible grito de Liz.

"Edwaaaaaaaard!!"

_Demonios_

Dejé caer las cajas lo más rápido posible a un lado de Matt

"Cuida las cosas" – alcancé a decirle antes de salir volando hacia las escaleras.

"Liz te dije que no corrieras en las… "- empecé a hablar en cuanto me iba acercando a ella, deteniéndome de golpe cuando vi que mi hermana ya estaba siendo ayudada por alguien más.

Una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y rasgos delicados estaba inclinada sosteniendo cariñosamente las manos de Lizzy. En cuanto notó mi presencia volvió su rostro y entonces los vi… esos ojos cafés como el chocolate, los más hermosos que en mi vida ha presenciado, acompañados por una tímida sonrisa y un sonrojo que se me antojó adorable.

* * *

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, en el siguiente capítulo el encuentro xD **

**Si alguna de ustedes encontró familiar el nombre de Sr. Treeger y su descripción es porque están igual de traumas que yo con la serie Friends xD**

**Sientanse libres de dejar su review, qué les pareció? aceptable o de plano me muero de hambre como escritora? Dejenme saber su opinión**

**Espero actualizar pronto si todo sale de acuerdo a mis planes xD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: Los personajes que me inspirar a escribir tanta loquera son producto y propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia es de mi completa autoria.**

AQUÍ LES DEJO MI SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN. GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2**

**BPOV.**

Mi mente sólo era capaz de registrar un solo pensamiento mientras volvía a mi departamento: Matar a Alice… lenta y dolorosamente.

Estaba… cansada. Cansada de que por años me viera involucrada en situaciones incómodas y humillantes gracias a la pequeña mujer que se decía llamar mi hermana, una hermana normal me entendería y dejaría todo por la paz pero no Alice, ella no va a parar hasta que me mate o la mate y en estos momentos es un empate aun que mi mente empieza a tomar partido por la segunda opción.

Sinceramente esto es el colmo y lo peor de todo es que sigo cayendo en sus juegos mentales. _Maldita Alice y su cara de perro apaleado_. Es imposible negarle algo, hasta un ciego caería en esa trampa. Y cuál es la consecuencia: yo caminando totalmente enojada de vuelta a casa tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que me es posible, siempre es el mismo final uno y otra y otra vez, volver a casa enojada después de pasar una serio de eventos bochornosos y qué es lo que Alice hace al respecto… pues seguir exponiéndome a tal humillación como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo y hasta he llegado a pensar que Alice en serio encuentra entretenido hacerme miserable.

Sé que en el fondo tiene buenas intensiones, desde que conoció a Jasper y se hicieron novios se ha empeñado en que yo también encuentre y disfrute de la felicidad que se siente al estar con el hombre de tu vida. Pero la mujer se lo ha tomado como una mantra personal, no importa mis negativas y resistencias, cuando Alice visualiza el objetivo no descansa hasta alcanzarlo. Su objetivo: hacer que deje mi eterna soltería. Su hipótesis: el hombre ideal no se encuentra, se busca. Su método: hacerme salir en penosas citas una y otra vez con cuanto soltero conozca en San Francisco y sus alrededores. Su resultado obtenido: una hermana a punto de cometer homicidio y sí… soltera.

De un tiempo para acá le ha resultado más difícil hacer que salga con alguien y ha recurrido a tácticas más complejas y elaboradas para que yo caiga, como la de hoy, ya sabía que su invitación para tomar el lunch con ella y Jasper era totalmente inesperado y extraño, pero la muy astuta supo como armar bien la coartada usando sus discurso "el amor de hermanos y convivir en familia" y yo caí redondita y sin meter las manos. Todavía la muy descarada me hace cocinar, así que ahí voy yo a complacer a la enana con refractarios en los brazos, bajando escalones, cruzando calles y subiendo más escalones del edificio de la diablillo, tentando a mi precaria suerte y todo para que… para encontrarme con la sorpresa que el lunch no era para tres sino para cuatro personas, ahí en la sala del departamento de Alice y Jasper estaba sentado sin pena ni gloria un hombrecillo del cual sólo alcance a ver que era rubio antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo en una abierta invitación para que mi torpeza hiciera acto de presencia pero no me importó, en esos momentos prefería sufrir cualquier golpe, torcedura, esguince, contusión, etc. a soportar otro intento de Alice la casamentera. Los gritos de mi hermana llamándome mientras escuchaba sus pasos apresurados atrás de mi para darme alcance no se hicieron esperar y siendo ella muchísimo más ágil y coordinada que yo no le tomó mucho tiempo lograrlo. Recuerdo perfectamente su desfachatez al hablarme.

"Bella!! Que desconsiderada, no puedes irte, que falta de respeto que va a pensar Ethan, no es bueno dejar una mala impresión en la primera cita..." – Alice iba despotricando mientras yo seguía mi avance hacia la puerta del edificio.

"Bella, detente!" - me dijo jalándome el brazo pero no logró su cometido -. "Te juro que Ethan es muy buena persona, esta vez sí escogí bien, le gusta leer además es guapo… "

"Alice, BASTA!!" – le grité girándome para encararla - "Ya basta!! No puedes… simplemente ya basta!!!" – gruñí

Alice se veía en shock jamás había dirigido ese nivel de enojo hacia ella, ni siquiera cuando me arrastraba de compras cada que se le apetecía.

"Bella, por favor date la oportunidad…"

"No!" – la volví a interrumpir – "no quiero ese tipo de oportunidades, ya deja de obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero."

"Yo sólo quiero ayudarte" – susurró bajando la mirada

"Y me ayudas en muchas cosas, pero no puedes hacerme esto! Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, Alice. No me gusta por favor ya entiéndelo!!" – le contesté, todavía victima de la furia.

"Lo siento Bells, yo sólo… Jasper y yo somos tan felices… yo pensé…" - empezó a balbucear, respire profundamente para calmarme un poco dejando salir un largo suspiro.

"Sé lo que piensas Alice, pero por favor para con esto, estoy feliz de que tengas a Jasper y sé que tú quieres lo mismo para mí… pero yo soy feliz así como estoy, jamás te di indicios de que fuera una soltera amargada o deprimida llorando por los rincones ¿o sí?"

"No" – dijo rodando los ojos – "pero Bells, debes abrirte a las opciones que tal que…"

"Nada Alice! Lo añoro y lo sabes, también me gustaría vivir la experiencia de tener a alguien conmigo pero sé que llegara en el momento indicado, tratar de forzar las cosas no hará ninguna diferencia, cuando sea mi momento… pasará, así como tú y Jasper o Em y Rose… totalmente espontáneo e inesperado."

Por un momento pensé que Alice lo había entendido cuando vi un atisbo de comprensión en sus ojos hasta que una mueca apareció en su cara y supe que esta discusión era caso perdido, como todas las demás que hemos tenido al respecto anteriormente.

"Pero Bella…"

"NO ALICE!!!" – la corté exasperada – "No es NO!!! Ya entiéndelo"

Me giré y volví mis pasos hacia mi edificio con el pensamiento homicida de compañero. Recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos sólo sirvió para incrementar mi ira, bufé desesperada muy cerca de la entrada del Post Street, mi vista periférica pudo registrar un camión de mudanzas estacionado enfrente pero simplemente no le di importancia, la mayoría de mis vecinos eran unos completos desconocidos para mí.

Entré apresurada al edificio por si Alice se le ocurría seguirme y en el peor de los casos con el tal Ethan de compañero, al menos dentro de mi departamento iba a estar más segura, o eso quería pensar, con Alice nunca se sabe que esperar, esa duendecillo loca hiperactiva no conoce límites.

Aun sintiéndome aventurera apresuré más mi paso, en esos momentos ya daba igual si me caía o no, cuando me dirigí hacia las escaleras escuché al Sr. Treeger despedirse de alguien pero ni siquiera se me ocurrió voltear la mirada, subí las escaleras entre trastabilladas, pérdidas de equilibrio y una torcedura de tobillo… pero subí en una pieza y eso para mí ya constituye una hazaña.

Intenté abrir mi departamento balanceando mis dos refractarios en un brazo y abrir con el otro, empecé a escuchar pequeños pasos apresurados por la escalera y entré en pánico, provocando que tirara las llaves, ya podía imaginarme a la condenada duende hecha una rabia subiendo las escaleras. Tomé una bocanada de aire para recuperar la postura y mi mente y cuerpo volvió a agilizarse producto del mecanismo natural de sobrevivencia. Me agaché extremadamente rápido para recoger las llaves, sorprendida de que no tiré los recipientes, cuando escuché el ruido sordo característico de cuando un objeto cae al suelo, seguido de un ruido aún más familiar para mí… palmas de las manos chocando con el piso. Giré mi cabeza rápidamente hacia donde había escuchado el impacto y me sorprendió ver a una pequeña niñita en sus cuatro y libros alrededor de ella. Aún victima de la adrenalina por pensar que Alice me había seguido, dejé los refractarios en el piso y corrí a ayudar a la pequeña.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" – le pregunté inclinándome para levantarla, ella no me respondió ni siquiera me volteó a ver, simplemente gritó.

"Edwaaaaaardd!!" – alzó su carita, unos ojos verdes brillando por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

"Tranquila, déjame ayudarte" – volví a decirle acercando mis manos lentamente a ella para no asustarla.

La niñita era hermosa, increíbles ojos verdes, su boca chiquita con labios llenos formaban un perfecto corazón, sus cachetitos eran adorables y su cabello era de un tono café claro con destellos rubios y rojizos que jamás había visto antes y estaba hecho una maraña en lo que suponía era una cola de caballo. La niñita me vio y le sonreí para infundirle confianza, ella se quedó observándome fijamente, una lágrima salió por su ojito.

"Hola soy Bella, ven vamos a levantarte, ¿cómo te llamas?"

La niñita me sonrío tímidamente y me tendió sus manitas, yo las cogí suavemente asegurándome de que no tuviera alguna herida considerable, cuando la levantaba vi que la hermosa niñita abría su boca para contestarme pero volvió a cerrarla abruptamente cuando otra voz, una masculina increíblemente aterciopelada se escuchó proveniente de las escaleras.

"Liz te dije que no corrieras en las…" - la voz se detuvo repentinamente bastante cerca de nosotras, volví mi cabeza para encontrarle forma a la maravillosa voz y casi pierdo el aliento ante la visión

Un hombre bastante agitado, no mucho mayor que yo increíblemente guapo, cabello de un raro color castaño cobrizo igual de desordenado y hermoso como el de la niña, la cual supuse era Liz. Sus facciones se podían calificar por perfectas, tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus fosas nasales se abrían demasiado rápido a causa de su evidente carrera por las escaleras, sus ojos se enfocaron brevemente en la niña antes de volver la mirada hacia mi impidiéndome seguir con mi escrutinio, no sólo por la pena que me invadió en el momento sino por la intensidad de su mirada, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda diferentes a los de la niña pero igual de hermosos sino es que más, tenían un brillo que jamás había visto más que en la televisión gracias a las maravillas de la tecnología y efectos especiales. Él me seguía viendo con la misma intensidad, sólo había pasado segundos pero me pareció toda una vida, acerté en sonreírle tímidamente consiente del maldito rubor que inundaba mis mejillas. Sentí las manos de la niña moverse y eso me obligó a desviar la mirada hacia ella.

"¿Edward?" – la niña habló dirigiéndose hacia el hombre parado a escasos pasos de nosotras. _Edward_ pensé _que nombre más interesante_.

"Liz, enana, ¿estás bien?" – reaccionó Edward acercándose a ella, haciendo que yo perdiera el agarre de la niña. Él la revisó minuciosamente buscando alguna herida, el parecido entre los dos era increíble… entonces me golpeó.

_Claro, es el padre…_

_Casado. Debe ser casado…_

_Genial… simplemente genial, como ningún soltero me gusta ahora parece que voy a desarrollar interés por hombres prohibidos… eso es todo Bella, ahora si me superé_

"Estoy bien" – dijo Liz a su padre, después sorprendiéndome con sus actos ya que volteó a verme, me sonrió y se aventó a mis brazos – "Gracias, Bella, me llamo Lizzy."

"Elizabeth… se llama Elizabeth" – corrigió Edward poniéndose de pie.

"Oh" – fue mi brillante respuesta mientras volvía a colocar a la niña en el piso y me levantaba.

"Gracias por ayudarla" – dijo de nuevo Edward sonriéndome

"No fue nada" – murmuré, la cara me ardía para esos momentos aún así traté de devolverle la sonrisa

"Edward ya vamos a la casa" – interrumpió la niña, me llamó la atención que no lo llamara papá, papi, padre, apá o cualquier otro cosa por el estilo como cualquier niño acostumbre, supuse que era una familia moderna.

"¿Eh?... sí, sí… recoge tus cosas" – le dijo sin apartar la mirada de mí – "Edward Masen, un gusto conocerte…" - extendió su mano hacia mí, la cual tomé con un poco más de entusiasmo que el debido

"Bella" – dije rápidamente – "Bella C…"

"Edwaaard!!" – una voz infantil interrumpió mi ansiosa y patética presentación, el aludido volteó su cabeza y vi como abría sus ojos exageradamente como si la visión lo hubiera impactado, soltó rápidamente mi mano para bajar corriendo las escaleras. No me pasó por alto el cosquilleo que sentí en mi palma ante la pérdida de contacto.

"Demonios, Matt. Pero qué estás pensando, te dije que cuidaras las cosas no que las cargaras"

Mis ojos se enfocaron en el que supuse era Matt, otro niñito igualmente guapo, una copia exacta de Edward pero con ojos azules, también tenía el cabello cobrizo igual de desordenado, casi me rio al ver que esta familia tenía serios problemas con el cabello. El niñito parecía bastante agitado y estaba sudando y terriblemente rojo de la cara por su evidente esfuerzo al cargar las dos cajas que tenía bajo sus bracitos, obviamente era demasiado peso para sus pequeños músculos.

"Pero tardabas mucho" – se defendió Matt – "sólo te estaba ayudando"

Edward le quitó rápidamente las cajas

"No me ayuda en nada que te ganes una hernia, Matt."

"Una qué" – respondió confuso

"Nada, Matt. Vamos a casa a que descanses"

"Estoy bien, no estoy cansado, te quiero ayudar"

"Ya me ayudaste y ahora te necesito con Liz"

"Pero…"

"Basta, Matt" – dijo Edward serio – "¿te sientes bien?"

"Estoy bien" – repitió el niño

"Vamos a que te sientes y tomes agua… ¿dónde está la otra caja?"

"La dejé abajo, en el otro piso" – contestó Matt mientras terminaba de subir todos los escalones.

"Voy por ella" – respondió Edward y se volteó a ver a sus hijos –. "Siéntense aquí" – señaló el último escalón – "quédense quietos, no tardo."

Y con eso Edward bajó las escaleras murmurando algo que no alcancé a escuchar, los niñitos obedecieron, se veían tan lindos ahí sentados con las piernitas juntas y las manos en las rodillas, no sé de dónde saqué las agallas para ir y sentarme junto a ellos, pero había algo en esos niños que me atraía y ni hablar del padre…

"Oh! Bella" – dijo sonriente Liz – "Matt mira ella es Bella"

Matt me vio serio durante unos minutos, le sonreí y extendí mi mano hacia él, el niño la tomó inmediatamente y sonrió, al parecer le gustó el gesto.

"Hola, Bella. Soy Mathew pero puedes decirme Matt" – me respondió educadamente, me dio la impresión de estar enfrente de una personita adulta.

"Matt será entonces" – contesté mientras soltaba su mano, inmediatamente Liz agarró la mía con sus dos manitas

"Eres muy bonita" – dijo ella haciéndome sonrojar

"Gracias, tú eres preciosa"

"¿vives aquí?" – me preguntó Matt

"Sí, en la puerta de allá" – dije apuntando con la mano – "ese es mi departamento. Y ustedes, ¿a cuál departamento se mudan?"

"No sabemos, Edward no nos ha dicho" – contestó Matt mientras Liz sólo negaba con su cabeza

La mención de Edward no pudo ser más oportuna ya que me hizo sacar el tema como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Así que… Edward… eerr… es su… mmm… digo, tienen un papá muy joven" – tartamudeé tratando de buscar la forma de ser sutil y fracasando inútilmente.

Los dos niños se me quedaron viendo como si de momento me hubiera salido un tercer ojo para después estallar en carcajadas. Confundida por su actitud en serio llegué a pensar que tenía algo en la cara y me pasé la mano nerviosamente sobre ella, como no noté nada raro volteé a ver a los niños que seguían soltando risas histéricas, los dos estaban rojos de la cara y lágrimas en los ojos… seguía sin entender el chiste y empecé a preocuparme de que les diera un ataque o algo.

"Hey! ¿por qué tanta risa?" – preguntó Edward divertido mientras subía las escaleras con tres cajas en los brazos. Como los niños parecían incapaces de contestar, es más hasta dudaba que lo hubieran escuchado, yo le respondí.

"No tengo idea" – dije honestamente, poniéndome de pie – "estábamos platicando y de momento…" - dejé la frase sin acabar y sólo señalé a los pequeños, Matt estaba recargado en la pared sosteniendo su estómago con sus manos y Liz estaba prácticamente en el suelo con una de sus manos sosteniendo otra de Matt.

"Nunca los había visto reír tan fuerte, sobre todo a Matt" – dijo Edward mientras colocaba las cajas en el suelo – "no sé si alegrarme o asustarme."

"Pues no sé tú, pero yo estoy preocupada ya llevan un buen rato así, les debe faltar el aire"

Edward asintió levemente, sus ojos me vieron con curiosidad unos cuantos segundos y luego ante mis ojos vi como una increíblemente sexy sonrisa torcida se formaba en sus labios dejándome aturdida para después dirigir su atención a los niños.

_Dios!! casado. Casado. Casado…_

"Hey! Enanos" – les dijo inclinándose hacia ellos y los levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, los niños seguían sacudiéndose pero parecían más tranquilos -. "Hey! Cálmense ya, respiren hondo"

Liz recargó su cabecita en el hombro de Edward mientras él le tallaba gentilmente la espalda. Matt también se apoyó en Edward poniendo su mano en su otro hombro y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. La escena de los tres juntos quitaba el aliento, hasta sentí un golpe en mi pecho al ver la expresión de Edward… simple y pura adoración por sus hijos. No me pasó por alto que hasta ese momento la madre de los niños no se había aparecido. _Divorciado _pensé _la mujer los abandono. _Suspiré pesadamente, si ese fuera el caso, algunas personas no saben valorar lo afortunadas que son, uno añorando con encontrar aunque sea un poco de la escena enfrente de mí y ella simplemente lo tira.

"¿Bella?" – dijo Edward distrayéndome de mi desvarío – "¿Estás bien?" – su mirada era tan penetrante que me dejó en blanco ni siquiera sé cómo pude ser capaz de registrar que los niños ya estaban tranquilos.

"Oh, sí, perdón" – murmuré sonrojándome para no perder la costumbre, Edward me sonrió ligeramente.

"Y bien… - les dijo a los niños" – qué fue lo que les causó tanta gracia

Sintiéndome también curiosa por su respuesta, traté de controlar mis emociones y poner atención.

"Bella cree…" - empezó Matt soltando péquelas risitas

_Oh, oh! _Esto tiene que ver conmigo? Me estrujé mi cerebro tratando de encontrar lo que fuera que dije que provocó esa reacción en ellos. Edward me volteó a ver rápidamente antes de incitar a Matt para que continuara.

Yo ya no estaba tan segura de querer saber la respuesta.

"Ella piensa…" - continuó Matt

"Que eres nuestro papá" – terminó Liz sonriente

"Qué?!!" – dijo Edward incrédulo antes de reír amargamente y murmurar un "típico" por lo bajo

Para esos momentos sentía mi cara y cuello arder de seguro mi nivel de rojo de mi rubor sobrepasaba mi marca personal

Vergüenza… sentía vergüenza y asombro y… alivio. _No es casado _pensé _no son su hijos, al menos._

"Lo siento" – murmuré pesadamente haciendo que las palabras apenas y se escucharan

"Esté bien" – respondió Edward secamente – "todos piensan lo mismo, es la impresión que damos, no te disculpes… vamos chicos"

Edward tomó la mano de los niños y empezó a caminar, no dio no dos pasos cuando lo paré

"Edward, no está bien" – dije nerviosamente – "no debí hacerme conclusiones ni juzgarlos cuando no los conozco, discúlpame no quería incomodarte."

"Estamos acostumbrados, no te apures" – dijo en el mismo tono molesto, era claro que estaba batallando por mantener su enojo a raya.

"Lo siento… en verdad lo siento" – susurré de nuevo y me dirigí a mi puerta, por algún motivo que no comprendía su actitud hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar.

"Bella" – me llamó Edward, volteé instintivamente y mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, remordimiento y dulzura. Estaba a punto de hablar para preguntarle qué quería o disculparme de nuevo, aún no me decidía, cuando sentí dos bracitos alrededor de mis piernas. Bajé la mirada para descubrir que era Liz.

"No llores" – me dijo cuando alzó su cabecita para verme, sus ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de las mías. La abracé de vuelta, por extraño que parezca sus bracitos resultaron ser los que me confortaron en ese momento.

"Bella… "- dijo Edward suavemente – "discúlpame, fue rudo de mi parte la forma en que te contesté, sólo que no esperaba que tú…"

"No" – lo interrumpí – "no tienes que disculparte, estás en todo tu derecho de enojarte, yo fui desconsiderada"

"Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa" – admitió – "no estoy enojado, disculpa si te di esa impresión"

"Eso no quita que me sienta igual de arrepentida, no debí…"

"Bella" – me cortó – "que te parece si los dos nos dejamos de testarudeces y aceptamos las disculpas… o mejor aún, olvidamos que esto ocurrió ok?"

Edward me sonrió cariñosamente y no pude más que regresarle la sonrisa

"De acuerdo" – dije aliviada – "lo siento"

"Bella" – me advirtió divertido

"Ups, lo siento… digo… ash!" – dije frustrada

Frustración que se evaporó en cuanto escuché la risa de Edward, no la risa forzada de hace rato, sino una risa libre, melodiosa y simplemente perfecta.

"Bueno" – dije tratando de ganar compostura – "a qué departamento se mudan"

"Al 303" – me respondió aún sonriendo

"¿en serio?" – Edward asintió con la cabeza – "entonces no sólo compartiremos edificio sino también piso, yo vivo en el 304" – dije alegre

"Siiii!!!" – gritó Liz después de que Matt le susurrara algo al oído – "303 y 304 son números seguidos!!"

Edward rodó los ojos ante el comentario y yo reí alegremente, si fuera más desinhibida también hubiera gritado entusiasmada

"Pues, bienvenidos vecinos!" – Edward volvió a darme esa rara pero sexy sonrisa torcida, Liz estaba parada junto a él y dejó caer su cabeza para apoyarla en la pierna de Edward, tenía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojitos brillaban mientras me veía con extremo entusiasmo. Matt estaba junto a ella tomándola de la mano y aunque su actitud reflejaba tranquilidad sus ojos brillaban con el mismo entusiasmo que su hermana.

No pude más que sonreír ante la imagen. Definitivamente ellos iban a ser por mucho mis vecinos favoritos.

* * *

**xD Ahí va tomando forma no creen? quise hacerlo así para que tuvieran una idea general de como son las situaciones de los dos antes de conocerse. No quería que su primer disgusto fue tan pronto pero creo que es un poco más real y entendible la reacción de Bella, es más fácil pensar que es el padre y no el hermano, creo que todos lo haríamos ¿no? **

**A que nadie se esperaba que Alice y Bella fueran hermanas verdad? pero todo tiene su porqué incluso hasta el hecho de que Bella no pudiera decir su apellido cuando se presentó con Edward, esperen y verán. Si se están preguntando cómo murieron los padres de los Masen, ya pronto las (os) sacaré de la duda xD  
**

.

**Chicas (os) Por cuestiones de trabajo me voy a ver obligada a actualizar los fines de semana y ya no entre semana, por lo que para la siguiente actualización me tendrán que esperar un par de días más pero sean pacientes por favor, prometo seguir con mis actualizaciones semanales a no ser que yo les avise lo contrario.**

**Gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben denle click al botoncito verde y dejenme sus reviews!! **

**Nos leemos pronto!! XOXO  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIRMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN, SIN EMBARGO LAS SITUACIONES Y ESCENARIOS EN LOS QUE LOS PONGO SON PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.**

GRACIAS POR ESPERARME, SU PACIENCIA ESPERO QUE SEA RECOMPENSADA CON ESTE CAPÍTULO. QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

**

* * *

CAPITULO 3**

**BPOV**

"Probablemente debería volver a mi tareas y seguro tú tienes cosas que hacer" – comentó Edward apuntando hacia los recipientes junto a mi puerta – "disculpa si te atrasamos"

"Oh, No!" – respondí rápidamente – "iba a ir con mi hermana para el lunch pero hubo un… inconveniente y eerrmm… me vi en la necesidad de regresarme."

"De acuerdo, pero nosotros sí deberíamos apurarnos, un placer Bella, nos veremos por ahí, supongo" - se despidió Edward

"Hey! Mmm…" - me volteé para tomar los refractarios y después tendérselos – "porqué no los tomas, deben tener hambre y les tomará mucho tiempo instalarse y cocinar"

"No, como crees. No te preocupes, podemos pedir algo" – negó amablemente Edward, en ese momento Matt le jaló del pantalón para llamar su atención.

"Yo sí tengo hambre" – susurró, aunque pretendió ser discreto sí fui capaz de oírlo.

"Yo también" – continuó Liz imitando el tono de Matt

"Considéralo un obsequio de bienvenida" – interrumpí – "no es mucho, sólo un poco de ensalada y sándwiches de pollo teriyaki pero creo que les será suficiente."

"Edward?" – digo Liz. Ella y Matt cambiaban miradas entre los recipientes y Edward. Él suspiró y tomó los refractarios de mis manos.

"Gracias, Bella… ¿niños?"

"Gracias, Bella!!" – dijeron al unísono haciéndome reír

"Cuando quieran" – respondí alegremente

Me giré para recoger mis llaves, estaba abriendo mi puerta cuando de reojo vi como Edward hacia malabares para mantener la comida y buscar en sus bolsillos las llaves. Me reí suavemente.

"¿Ayuda?" – dije simplemente volteándolo a ver.

"Gracias" – contestó aliviado mientras me pasaba los refractarios – "juro que no seremos así todo el tiempo"

Le sonreí en respuesta, no quería volver a pasar vergüenzas con él admitiendo que en realidad la idea de que me pidieran ayuda me emocionaba más de lo debido. Edward sacó la llave de su bolsillo derecho e instantáneamente abrió la puerta. Matt y Lizzy prácticamente saltaron dentro, los dos en su entusiasmo tiraron las cosas que cargaban en la entrada del departamento.

"Woooraleees!!" – gritó Liz – "Matt, Edward miren" – continuó corriendo hacia la ventana, debo admitirlo una de las cosas buenas del Post Street son sus vistas, incluso en el tercer piso.

"Oh Lizzy! Ven a ver los cuartos" – gritó Matt desde el pasillo, acto seguido un bólido de niña cruzó el departamento.

"Están muy emocionados" – comenté a Edward que estaba metiendo las cajas del pasillo

"No los culpo, los pobres han tenido meses difíciles" – susurró, yo agarré valor y sin ser invitada me adentré más al departamento para poner los refractarios en el pequeño desayunador de la cocina

"Les encantará este lugar, cuando sirvan los elevadores deberás llevarlos a la azotea, la vista es increíble"

"Me aseguraré de hacerlo entonces"

"El baño tiene tinaaa!!" – gritó Liz provocando la risa de Edward y la mía.

"Edwaaaard!! ¿Cuál va a ser nuestro cuarto?" – preguntó Matt mientras corría de regreso a la sala.

"Después vemos ¿está bien? Necesito descargar nuestras cosas"

"Oh, vamos" – contestó Matt medio desilusionado dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"No, Matt" – lo detuvo Edward – "necesito que te quedes con tu hermana, yo iré por las cosas, ustedes sólo pórtense bien, coman algo y no salgan de aquí"

"Yo puedo…" – dije haciendo que Edward volviera su atención a mí – "digo si quieres, yo puedo cuidar a tus…"

"Hermanos" – completó Edward divertido ante mi momento de duda, mi cara debió demostrar mi perplejidad porque Edward comenzó a soltar risitas – "son mis hermanos"

"Claro" – dije sonrojada, bajando la mirada poniendo especial interés en mis zapatos – "bueno, puedo ayudarte, si quieres"

"Sería bastante abusivo de mi parte, ni 24 horas llevamos aquí y ya has de pensar que somos unos vecinos aprovechados" – iba a protestar pero Edward continuó – "sin embargo, apreciaría muchísimo que te quedaras con ellos, sino tienes nada que hacer, claro está"

"No, no hay problema"

"Gracias, Bella" – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y cuando llegó se giró para verme – "también has de pensar que soy un terrible hermano, dejando a dos pobres criaturitas con alguien que apenas conocimos"

"Oh! No, no, sería incapaz…" – comencé a explicarme pero me detuve en cuanto escuché a Edward reírse.

"Fue broma, Bella. Confío en ti" – me dijo sonriendo mientras salía del departamento – "ahora, _eso_ es lo extraño" – susurró la última parte, haciéndome dudar si en verdad lo dijo o mi imaginación ya me estaba jugando otra broma de mal gusto como era su costumbre.

**EPOV.**

Algo me pasaba, estaba seguro. En cuanto le dije esas palabras a Bella me asombré de lo ciertas que eran. Confiaba en ella, pero por qué. No tenía ni más de media hora que la conocía y ya era capaz de confiarle a mis hermanos sin dudarlo siquiera. Durante toda mi vida he sido un desconfiado por naturaleza, las únicas personas en las que confiaba murieron hace cuatro meses y nunca nadie, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera, se ha hecho merecedor de mi confianza. Por qué ella?

Está claro que Bella es hermosa por decir lo menos, jamás pensé llegar a decirlo pero si tuviera que describir a mi mujer perfecta, sería como ella: pelo castaño que se ve de un sedoso increíble, ojos chocolates sumamente expresivos, nariz fina, labios carnosos y perfectamente rosas, mejillas color crema con sorprendente capacidad de sonrojarse alcanzando un color adorable, figura delicada, piel pálida y visiblemente suave que hace que se te active el instinto de protección sólo con verla. Y no sólo eso, en el poco rato que llevaba de conocerla me di cuenta que era cariñosa, desinteresada, amable, comprensiva, tímida, sensible… simplemente encantadora. Sé que parezco un loco pervertido obsesionado por su siguiente víctima, pero es que hay algo en ella que me hace querer conocerla, hay algo que la hace diferente a las demás. Es por eso que me sorprendió que saltara a la conclusión de que son padre, todo el mundo la hace, pero el hecho de que fuera ella me hizo sentir… incómodo.

Algo me pasaba… con ella específicamente. Tal vez porque era de las escasas dos personas que se han mostrado genuinamente interesados en ayudarme desde la muerte de mis padres: mi mentor y ella, sólo que mi mentor ya tenía años de conocerme y habíamos formado una relación se podría decir de amigos más que de colegas, fue una reacción esperada. ¿Pero Bella? Sólo tenía una sola respuesta en mi cabeza en esos momentos: _Bella es única._

Sonreí al pensar que no sólo encontramos un buen apartamento sino también una increíble vecina, los enanos ya parecían adorarla y yo no podía estar más entusiasmado por la idea de tener a Bella a escasos metros de distancia y ante la posibilidad de entablar una amistad con ella. Sin duda la estancia aquí cada vez se hacía más y más interesante.

Tuve que cortar mis pensamientos en cuanto toqué a la puerta del Sr. Treeger, hace rato mientras bajaba por la caja que Matt había olvidado y otras dos que extraje del camión, el señor amablemente me ofreció un carrito montacargas y la idea no podía ser más atrayente, estaba deseoso de acabar con la mudanza.

"Señor Masen, que puedo hacer por usted" – el Sr. Treeger preguntó sonriéndome amablemente

"Me preguntaba si aún está en pie la oferta del montacargas"

"Oh, claro, faltaba más" – contestó saliendo de su departamento – "vamos a la bodega que es donde los tengo guardados"

"Gracias"

Después de que el Sr. Treeger me entregara un carrito no perdí tiempo en cargarlo con cuantas cajas se pudiera y subirlo al departamento junto con una maleta de rueditas. En cuanto entré fui recibido por una de las escenas más tiernas que haya visto.

Mis enanitos estaban sentados en los bancos del desayunador, se veían graciosísimos en ese enorme taburete con sus piernitas colgando. Bella acababa de darle un vaso de lo que parecía jugo a Matt y se inclinó hacia Lizzy para gentilmente limpiarle la boca con una servilleta, una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. _Adorable._

"¿Todo bien, enanos?" – pregunté para llamar su atención mientras descargaba el carrito.

"Edward!" – dijo Liz entusiasmada – "Bella me dijo que ella me puede arreglar a Hippo"

"¿Qué le pasó a Hippo, princesa?" – dije mientras seguía con mi tarea.

"Nos caímos juntos hace rato" – respondió como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo

"¿Y?" – continué

"y se raspó su patita, mira se le salen los intestinos" – alcé la vista justo para ver como Lizzy sacaba le relleno de su peluche, no tuve más que reír, sólo un niño de 4 años tan curioso y ávido por aprender como ella se le puede ocurrir semejante cosa.

Me acerqué para darle un beso en la cabeza y ella me correspondió con la más grandes de sus sonrisas.

"Anda sigue comiendo" – la incité cuando vi que su plato todavía tenía comida. Me giré para ver a Matt y le revolví suavemente su de por si alborotado cabello, estaba tan ocupado comiendo su sándwich que lo único que hizo fue desviar ligeramente su vista para verme y con la misma regresar a su objeto de atención.

Negué con la cabeza divertido antes de voltear a ver a Bella, sus ojos brillaban en una mezcla de diversión, ternura y hasta podría decir que añoranza. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa tímida.

"Gracias" – le dije honestamente apuntando hacia la comida – "sé que no teníamos platos ni mucho menos jugo"

Ella se ruborizó instantáneamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior

"No es gran cosa" – respondió en casi un susurró.

Le sonreí amablemente, era tan fácil leer sus expresiones. Podría decir sin temor a equivocarme que no le gustaba ser reconocida por sus acciones. Y estaba más allá que equivocada si pensaba que esto no era la gran cosa, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que sus pequeñas atenciones significaban para una familia con una historia como la nuestra.

"Has sido muy amable, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte las gracias" – el rubor de Bella se intensificó sorprendentemente, así que decidí dejar de incomodarla y seguir con la tediosa tarea – "no falta mucho dos o tres vueltas más y acabo"

Bella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, le volví a sonreír antes de caminar para recoger el carro.

"Mmm… Edward?" – me llamó Bella nerviosa

"¿Sí?" – contesté volteando a verla

"yo pensé… que a lo mejor… ya sabes, podrías tener hambre y, bueno…" - Bella trastabilló después paró para tomar un respiro y continuó – "se me ocurrió que podrías ir comiendo el sándwich mientras vas de regreso al camión"

Bella me estiró un sándwich cuidadosamente envuelto en una servilleta, lo tomé ávidamente, la verdad es que estaba hambriento.

"Gracias" – dije sencillamente

"¿Quieres jugo?" – preguntó aún tímida pero con una sonrisa en sus labios – "o puedo traerte agua, té helado, café, no sé que mas tengo pero puedo revisar, aunque no tengo mucho pero algo es algo o puedo…"

"Jugo está bien" – le aseguré divertido. Increíble como sus nervios la hacían reaccionar, en un minuto lucha por encontrar las palabras y al otro se pone a balbucear como carretilla – "me lo tomo cuando regrese, gracias"

"De acuerdo" – contestó alegre y después regresó con mis hermanos

Agarre el montacargas con una mano y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, en el trayecto me fui comiendo el sándwich, aunque atragantarse sería un mejor término, estaba tan rico que olvidé los modales y simplemente mastiqué como poseído.

La tarde pasó lenta y extenuante, más de lo que me hubiera gustado, resultó que al final no di las tres vueltas que había pensado sino ocho, por qué, no tengo idea pero las cajas parecían multiplicarse. Me sentía adolorido de todo el cuerpo por lo que decidí llamar a la compañía de mudanzas para que uno de sus trabajadores recogiera el camión, la simple idea de manejar ese animalote de nuevo era todo menos atrayente.

Bella insistió en prepararnos la cena y aunque yo me negué incansablemente, argumentando que ya había hecho bastante por nosotros en un solo día, acabé aceptando su propuesta. Al parecer había encontrado a alguien aun más necio y testarudo que yo, por imposible que parezca.

Después de tomar una ducha express, decidí usar el poco tiempo que tenía libre en algo provechoso antes de ir con Bella. Arreglé a los monstruillos lo mejor que pude aunque por más que lo he intentado por meses, parezco un total inepto cuando trato de peinar a Lizzy, simplemente esa tarea rebasa mis capacidades. Así que la pobre niña termina con dos opciones: verse mediocremente decente con su cabello suelto y una diadema o verse como si acabara de ser arrastrada por el suelo usando su cabello, con coletas chuecas, caídas y mal amarradas. Lo mejor del asunto es que era bastante chica como para preocuparse de su apariencia, así que puedo descartar cualquier daño psicológico producido por mi ineptitud.

Cuando terminé de luchar con las imposibles ligas de Lizzy, nos dirigimos hacia el supermercado que se encontraba convenientemente a dos cuadras del edificio. Los enanos estaban felices caminando delante de mí agarrados de las manos y platicando alegremente de un cuento que Bella les leyó mientras los cuidaba. Estaba sorprendido del cambio de Matt, ahora parecía que se dejaba llevar más por los instintos propios de un niño de seis y no podía estar más contento por eso, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y dedicación para que volviera a ser el mismo. Al parecer el cambio se casa iba a ser benéfico en muchos sentidos.

Al llegar al supermercado, coloqué a Liz en el asiento del carrito y tomé a Matt de la mano, recorrimos todos los pasillos buscando las cosas más esenciales. Para no perder la costumbre, todas las personas con que nos cruzábamos se nos quedaban viendo y algunas hacían sus comentarios de mal gusto como "eso le pasa por calenturiento" o "pues a los cuántos años los tuvo si se ve tan joven" y nunca falta la mujer que decía que un hombre con niños chiquitos es sexy. _Enfermizo._

Después de algunos debates sobre qué cereal comprar, qué aroma de shampoo les gustaba más, qué sabor de helado querían probar hasta por qué una manzana se veía más apetecible que la otra, fuimos capaces de salir de ahí. El regreso fue lento pero agradable, escuchar las ocurrencias de mis hermanos siempre es interesante. Cuando llegamos al edificio tomé inmediatamente la mano de Lizzy por aquello de que se fuera a emocionar en las escaleras otra vez y nos dirigimos al apartamento.

Eran cerca de las 6:30 de la tarde cuando terminé de guardar las cosas que compramos, tenía la intensión de empezar a mover las cajas que estaban por todos lados pero los enanos tenían otra cosa en mente.

"Ya es hora de ir con Bella!" – gritó Liz desde el pasillo.

"No, princesa. Quedamos que a las 7:00"

"Pero yo quiero ir con ella" – respondió haciendo ese infame pucherito casi imposible de resistir.

"Pero todavía no es hora, enana"

"porfiss…" – siguió insistiendo ahora pestañeando rápidamente, creando una imagen que enternecería al más desalmado ser viviente.

"Vamos a ver si ya podemos ir y si no nos regresamos" – sugirió Matt sumándose al chantaje emotivo con esa sonrisa inocente tan propia de él.

Suspiré derrotado, la verdad es que con Liz no tenía ni pizca de posibilidad de ganar, ahora con los dos juntos era imposible. Además tampoco me iba a poner muy difícil si yo mismo ansiaba ver a Bella de nuevo y sobre todo platicar con ella, empezar a conocerla.

"De acuerdo, vamos" – dije tomando las llaves del departamento.

Ni siquiera había acabado de hablar cuando los dos salieron disparados hacía la puerta, tampoco se molestaron en esperarme para salir juntos, cuando llegué al pasillo del piso Matt ya estaba tocando la puerta de Bella. Rodeé los ojos ante la impaciencia de mis hermanos, estaba por cerrar el apartamento cuando escuché la puerta de junto abrirse, instantáneamente Lizzy gritó.

"Bellaaaa!!"

"Hola, pequeños. Pasen" – dijo alegremente y mis hermanos ni tardos ni perezosos obedecieron inmediatamente.

"Estaban algo impacientes por venir, disculpa que lleguemos temprano"

"No hay problema, la cena estará lista en diez minutos máximo" – hizo un gesto para que pasara, no me asombró encontrarme con un departamento arreglado de manera simple pero sofisticada, todo parecía reflejar la personalidad de Bella, en cuanto entrabas sentías esa sensación de tranquilidad y comodidad.

"Quieres que te ayude en algo" – dije mientras la seguía a la cocina, los niños detrás de mí

"No, tranquilo. Sólo falta poner la mesa"

"Ah! Seguro a Liz y Matt no les importará hacerlo ¿cierto?" – me volteé para ver a mis hermanos con una ceja levantada como esperando a que me contradijeran, pero Matt simplemente se encogió de hombros y Liz sonrió alegremente.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Bella, pasándole a cada niño dos vasos, ella cargó los platos con los cubiertos y servilletas y salieron de la cocina – "Edward podrías traer las copas"

"Seguro" – respondí, cuando vi cuatro copas en la repisa me sorprendí. Iba a hacer el comentario pero me detuve en cuanto entré al comedor y vi como Bella les enseñaba amablemente a mis hermanos cómo poner la mesa y doblar las servilletas. Por alguna razón esa vista me provocó un estrujamiento en el pecho. Parecía todo tan natural, la forma en que mis enanos se relacionaban con Bella y como ella los trataba como si los quisiera de toda su vida. Contuve el suspiro que amenazaba con salir y me obligué a cambiar de pensamientos antes de que estos se volvieran a un rumbo más peligroso.

"Acaso piensas servir alcohol a menores de edad" – dije conteniendo la risa y agitando las cuatro copas antes de ponerlas en la mesa. Bella me sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, te prometo que no probarás ni gota de alcohol" – me guiñó el ojo siguiéndome el juego, sus labios apretados tratando de no sonreír.

"Oh! Me siento alagado, eso quiere decir que aparento menos de 18" – Bella rodó los ojos y mis hermanos soltaron risitas ante nuestro intercambio.

"No te emociones, Edward" – dijo sonriente, caminó hacia la cocina y regresó un momento después tendiéndome una botella de vino – "¿Puedes abrirla, por favor? Voy a sacar la comida del horno"

"Así que en serio piensas inducir al vicio a inocentes criaturas" – hablé un poco más alto para que pudiera escucharme desde la cocina.

"Por quien me tomas, Edward" – dijo cuando regresó al comedor, su cara reflejaba total shock e inocencia que estuve a punto de disculparme, estaba por hablar cuando Bella rompió a carcajadas – "Eres gracioso, Edward. Hubieras visto tu cara, no te preocupes tengo jugo de manzana espumoso para ellos… totalmente libre de alcohol"

"Ya decía yo, eres demasiado dulce para corromper menores" – inmediatamente que dije eso, las mejillas de Bella se pintaron de un rosa intenso que se me hizo de lo más atractivo. Ella dejó el recipiente que traía en las manos en el centro de la mesa y regresó casi corriendo a la cocina. _ Si seré idiota _pensé cuando fui capaz de registrar que mis palabras la incomodaron.

Bella regresó con otro refractario y aún sin voltear a verme lo colocó en la mesa. _Idiota, idiota, idiota… _traté de buscar un cambio de conversación pero mi cerebro se negó a cooperar. Seguía luchando por encontrar algún tópico seguro cuando Bella habló.

"Niños, venga a sentarse…" – después se giró para por fin verme, se sonrojó ligeramente en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron – "Edward, lo más seguro es que Lizzy no alcance la mesa, porque no tomas unos cojines de la sala"

"Buena idea" – murmuré rápidamente, agradecí que me pidiera ir a la sala así tuve tiempo de aclarar mi mente. Cuando regresé con dos cojines, me di cuenta de cuán en lo cierto estaba Bella, lo único que se veía de Liz por sobre la mesa era de su nariz para arriba. Reí suavemente y me dirigí a asistirla. Con cuidado la cargué y coloqué los cojines en la silla, cuando la volví a sentar Liz me dio un besito en la mejilla y me susurró un gracias. Le sonreí y besé su frente en respuesta, cuando me enderecé vi a una Bella estática cargando una botella, sus ojos se veían llorosos.

"¿Estás bien?" – pregunté consternado

"¿Eh? Aaah sí, perdón" – contestó, se acercó a la mesa y le sirvió el jugo espumoso a los niños, después se volteó a verme – "tienes una bonita familia"

"Lo sé, gracias" – dije sinceramente. Ella me sonrió tan tiernamente con sus ojos aún cristalinos que me dieron ganas de abrazarla. Se sentó junto a Matt y enfrente de Lizzy indicándome con la mano que ocupara el lugar junto a mi enanita.

"Espero que les guste" – dijo mientras empezó a servir los platos. Debo de admitir que desde que llegamos me di cuenta que olía delicioso pero cuando destapó los recipientes se me hizo agua la boca. Bella había hecho lo que parecía filete mignon bañado en una salsa café con hierbas, puré de papa y espárragos para acompañar.

"Todo huele y se ve muy bien"

"Yumiii!!" – dijo Liz. Matt estaba con los ojos sumamente abiertos viendo la comida su boca estaba en forma de "O". Me sentí mal por ellos… más bien por los tres, sino íbamos a restaurantes no había forma de que en casa comiéramos así. Para los tres todo eso representaba un cambio agradable.

Bella alzó su copa para brindar.

"Por mis nuevos vecinos!" – dijo sonriente

"Por Bella!!" – dijo Matt, haciéndola sonrojar

"Por Bellaaa!!" – terminó Liz

"Salud!" – dije patéticamente no queriendo incomodarla con mis palabras, no estaba tan seguro que si yo brindaba por ella lo iba a tomar también como con los enanos.

Todos sonreímos, chocamos las copas y bebimos alegremente.

"Y…" – dije tratando de hacer conversación – "Todos los vecinos con como tú, digo amables y eso o hay alguno del que nos debamos cuidar"

Bella rió suavemente antes de contestar

"siendo sincera no lo sé, no trato mucho con ellos a excepción de la Sra. Kim que vive en el 301, es muy agradable aunque de ideas poco convencionales" – negó con la cabeza antes de continuar – "por otra parte, el señor de abajo, el del 204, él es muy poco tolerante. Lo mejor es no cruzarse en su camino"

"Eso es un consejo útil" – dije como respuesta, ella asintió mientras comía. Por un rato estuvimos en silencio simplemente disfrutando la maravillosa comida, de vez en cuando Liz o Matt comentaban lo rico que estaba todo y debo agregar que se volvieron locos con el jugo espumoso, jamás lo habían probado y les encantó.

Durante la plática pude conocer a Bella un poco más, me contó que nació en Forks Washington y se vino a San Francisco cuando tenía 13 años, aunque no fue muy detallista en esa parte, hasta pude ver un rastro de tristeza mientras hablaba. También me enteré que estudió en la facultad de letras y ciencias de la Universidad de Berkeley y que trabaja para el San Francisco Examiner aunque su gran sueño es trabajar en una editorial. Cada palabra que decía las escuchaba con auténtico interés.

"No es por ser grosero o metiche, es simple curiosidad" – le dije después de un rato – "es sólo que el departamento es bastante grande para una sola persona ¿vives con alguien o simplemente te gusta vivir en espacios amplios?"

"Solía vivir con alguien" – respondió tranquilamente, sus ojos mostraban diversión.

"Oh! Y qué pasó" – no pude evitar preguntar

"Me dejó por otro" – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

_¿Otro? _

"¿Otro?" – vocalicé mis pensamientos y tragué en seco para continuar – "quieres decir que tu… pareja resultó ser…" – dejé la frase sin terminar consciente de que había niños presentes.

Bella rompió a carcajadas echando la cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla en el respaldo de la silla, sus manos sostenían su estómago. Pocos segundos después Matt y Lizzy se encontraban también riendo a carcajadas sin saber por qué, la risa de Bella era contagiosa. Hasta yo me hubiera reído sino hubiera estado tan confundido ¿_el novio la deja por otro hombre y ella se ríe?_ Cuando se calmó un poco se enderezó y me vio, sus ojos estaban llorosos por tanto esfuerzo al reírse.

"Los siento" – dijo reprimiendo otra risa – "es sólo que esto es tan gracioso, no pude evitarlo, lo siento"

Yo la miré más confundido que antes.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" – pregunté por fin

"Tu cara" – me dijo descaradamente volviendo a reír – "y la vuelves a hacer… lo siento, Edward. Déjame explicarte"

"Por favor" – contesté ya casi molesto por no entender absolutamente nada

"Solía vivir con alguien… mi hermana, se mudó cuando su novio le pidió que vivieran juntos"

"Ooh" – dije y después reí – "eso tiene más sentido… y ¿no pensante en buscar otro departamento más chico?"

Ella se encogió de hombros

"La verdad no, me gusta el edificio además odio las mudanzas"

"dímelo a mí" – murmuré

"Cierto… bueno, quien quiere postre!!" – dijo Bella alegremente

"Yoooo!!!" – gritaron al mismos tiempo mis hermanos. Bella les sonrió para después pararse y limpiar la mesa.

Después de ayudarla a quitar toda la comida, nos volvimos a sentar a comer las crepas con chocolate y fresas que hizo Bella, los niños tomaron leche y Bella y yo capuchino. Está demás decir que las crepas estuvieron deliciosas. Mientras disfrutábamos del postre a Bella se le ocurrió jugar UNO**(*)**, ella y Matt contra Lizzy y yo. Pasamos un momento muy agradable riendo y bromeando, me sentía completamente cómodo y realmente feliz y despreocupado, como en mucho tiempo no me sentía. Me alegraba ver que mis hermanos parecían compartir mis emociones. Bella encajaba tan bien con nosotros.

Pasado las nueve de la noche, Liz y Matt se quedaron dormidos, como yo quería ayudar a Bella a lavar los trastes, muy a pesar de sus negativas, acosté a los niños en los sillones de la sala aunque inmediatamente Bella me dijo que los acostara en el cuarto que solía ser de su hermana. Cuando regresé a la cocina, Bella estaba de espaldas a mí… lavando los traste. _Testaruda._

"Gracias por la cena, Bella y por todo" – dije mientras tomaba un trapo y comenzaba a secar los trastes, no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya. Ella no me contestó la volteé a ver y su semblante era serio y pensativo – "¿Bella?"

"¿Hace cuánto fue?" – susurró

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo murieron tus padres?" – repitió esta vez volteándose para poder verme a los ojos.

Tragué pesadamente.

Eso no me lo esperaba, para nada.

* * *

_**Muajajaja ya lo sé no tengo corazón para dejarlas así, pero al menos ya saben que esperar para el siguiente capítulo. La historia de los Masen será revelada...**_

_**(*) Para las que no lo conozcan el UNO es un juego de cartas que utilizan números y colores, básicamente la idea es acabar con tus cartas antes que todos e impedir que otros ganen haciendolos robar más cartas. Se pone bastante divertido cuando los jugadores sólo se dedican a hacer que los demás pierdan (verdad, chavita ;))**_

_**Ok, que les pareció el capítulo? mi querida peque ya te puse el EPOV que querias y te prometo que el siguiente será igual. Gracias por dejarme sus reviews! **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo el próximo fin de semana.  
**_

_**REVIEWS!!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: Ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer,la historia sin embargo me pertenece.**

**quiero agradecer a todas las que me han puesto en sus favoritos, alertas y demás, en serio aprecio mucho su apoyo. sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. qué lo disfruten!!!**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4**

**EPOV.**

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo murieron tus padres?"

"Emmm…" – empecé a tartamudear- "hace casi cinco meses"- respondí al fin.

"Es muy reciente ¿Cómo está Matt?" – me confundió su pregunta, no tenía idea de cómo pudo adivinar que algo pasaba con él, pero aún así la respondí con la verdad

"Parece que mudarnos le ayudó un poco pero es el que peor la está pasando de ellos dos" – dije, por alguna razón no me era difícil abrirme con ella como con el resto de las personas.

"Apuesto a que sí" – murmuró mientras guardaba las sobras en el refrigerador.

"¿Cómo sabes… digo cómo supiste que él…?" – pregunté finalmente la duda que tenía en mi cabeza. Ella se quedó callada un momento, hizo una seña a la cafetera para ofrecerme café y asentí.

"Puedo entender sus sentimientos" – sonrió tristemente mientras me pasaba la taza de café y salió de la cocina, la seguí hasta la sala donde se sentó – "Jamás pensé que me fuera a identificar con ustedes de esa manera, cuando los conocí había algo en ustedes, no sé cómo explicar…" – empezó a susurrar en voz casi audible que pensé que estaba hablando para sí misma, después continuó volteándome a ver – "Sería muy entrometido de mi parte si te pidiera que me contaras cómo pasó… accidente, enfermedad…"

Cuando supe lo que quería que le contara me paralicé, sólo a una persona le había dicho lo ocurrido con mis padres y aunque quería decírselo no sabía cómo.

"No es entrometido, sólo es difícil para mí… es tan reciente y trato de no pensar en ello"

"No tienes que hacerlo, te entiendo. Disculpa que te lo haya pedido"

"No, quiero hacerlo…" – tomé un respiro hondo antes de continuar – "Nuestro padre, Edward Senior, él era un importante inversionista en Chicago, era bastante hábil y talentoso, la compañía donde trabajaba le dejaba a su cargo a los clientes más poderosos y era el responsable de conseguir nuevas cuentas millonarias. Su trabajo lo obligaba a viajar mucho y a nuestra madre, Elizabeth, no le gustaba dejarlo solo…"

Hice una pausa para tomar un poco de café y así calmar un poco mi ansia, Bella estaba jugando nerviosamente con su taza pero su atención estaba puesta en mí y en lo que decía.

"Antes de que nacieran mis hermanos" – continué – "era más fácil para mi mamá acompañarlo, cuando Matt nació dejó de hacerlo salvo que coincidieran sus viajes con mis vacaciones o los fines de semana que iba a visitarlos, entonces yo los cuidaba y mis padres se iban juntos… hace casi cinco meses, en agosto, yo tomé mis vacaciones de la residencia, no quería hacerlo para poder tomarlas en diciembre y estar con ellos, pero papá se iba a Anchorage y mamá estaba emocionada por conocer la ciudad pero no querían llevarse a los niños porque iba a ser un viaje largo y ellos no estaban acostumbrados, Lizzy en ese entonces tenía tres años, era muy pequeña para viajar así que terminé complaciendo a mi mamá"

Cerré los ojos por un momento, mis dedos índice y pulgar fueron instintivamente al puente de mi nariz, había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ese momento en enterrar esos recuerdos, sé que no es sano pero teniendo al cuidado a dos niños era necesario, no podía permitirme cualquier tipo de flaqueza. Al poco rato sentí un suave toque en mi espalda, la mano tímida de Bella frotaba casi imperceptiblemente mi espalda.

"¿fue en el avión?" – preguntó suavemente, yo negué con la cabeza aún sin abrir los ojos.

"Terremoto" – susurré

"Oh! Edward" – dijo con voz quebrada

"Sé que alcanzaron a registrarse en el hotel" – dije abriendo los ojos e incorporándome un poco para poder verla, Bella lloraba suavemente, en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza y comprensión. Le di una media sonrisa antes de continuar – "sé que fue cuando iban de camino a la empresa donde papá tenía la reunión, fue tan repentino que los tomó desprevenidos, alguien fue testigo y llamó a la ambulancia… según el reporte médico cuando ingresaron al hospital decía que llegaron con lesiones graves y profundas y habían perdido mucha sangre, mamá ya iba inconsciente, ya no había mucho que hacer… sólo hubo cuatro víctimas, dos desconocidos y mis padres"

Cuando terminé de relatar sentí mi propia humedad en las mejillas lo cual me sorprendió ya que yo nunca fui capaz de llorar la muerte de mis padres. Dejar salir las lágrimas que durante todo ese tiempo estuve conteniendo fue de alguna forma cómo liberarse de una pesada carga. Ni siquiera sentí pena por llorar enfrente de alguien que apenas conocía, en esos momentos no se sentía como si fuera así. Sentir la mano de Bella aún en mi espalda y escuchar sus sollozos junto a mí demostrándome que entendía mi dolor fue la mejor manera de confortarme, es como si ella supiera que eso era justo lo que necesitaba, no necesitaba palabras de aliento, estaba cansado de escuchar el "lo siento" o "pobrecitos de ustedes" de todas las personas que se enteraron del accidente, siendo mi padre una persona tan reconocida en Chicago los pésames no se hicieron esperar. Bella simplemente se quedó en silencio, sólo sus suaves respiraciones y llanto llenaban el ambiente y era un sonido relajante, tranquilo y reconfortante.

"¿Tus hermanos lo sabes, me refiero a cómo fue que pasó?" – preguntó después de estar un buen rato en un silencio cómodo.

"No, bueno más o menos, les conté una versión clasificación doble A" – contesté sonriéndole un poco y ella me regresó otra igual de tímida en respuesta – "no vi la necesidad de contarles todo, no lo hubieran entendido y hubiera sido más traumatizante, quiero que sean felices y tengan una infancia lo más normal que pueda darles"

"Son afortunados en tenerte, lo que haces por ellos es admirable"

"Yo digo más bien que es egoísta" – contesté honestamente

"Edward, qué dices! ¿cómo va a ser egoísta el que cuides de tus hermanos?"

"Fui egoísta y lo sigo siendo" – murmuré – "perdí a dos de las personas que más amaba y admiraba en un cerrar de ojos, simplemente no estaba dispuesto a que me quitaran lo que me quedaba de mi vida… pude dejar que se los llevaran a una casa hogar y tuvieran una mejor vida de la que les estoy dando, pero por mi egoísmo evité que eso pasara. No quise quedarme solo y sin nada"

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Edward" – dijo Bella casi enojada – "tus hermanos están mil veces mejor contigo que en manos de cualquier otro. No sabes de lo que los has librado ni del regalo tan grande que les diste al mantenerlos contigo… no hay nada mejor que la familia"

"En eso tienes razón, no hay nada como la familia" – dije más alegre – "es curioso, eso mismo me dijo mi mentor"

"Pues tu mentor es un hombre sabio"

"Lo es, hasta ahora era el único que realmente me apoyo. Al principio tenía la intención de abandonar la residencia y buscar trabajo como médico general, pero él me animó a que continuara, me cambio mis guardias nocturnas para que no dejara a los niños solos o con alguna niñera y además me dio un pequeño trabajo como capturista, así puedo ganar un poco más sin necesidad de dejar la casa" – sonreí tristemente sólo de recordar cómo cambio mi vida en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

"Wow, lo siento, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que durante todo el día y la cena sólo hemos hablado de mí, sabía que eres residente, pero ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?"

"Cirugía" – contesté un poco aliviado de dejar un tema tan doloroso para mí, pero a la vez contento de que conociera mi historia

"En qué hospital trabajas?"

"En el UCSF Medical Center"

"Ok esto se está poniendo raro" – me reí ante su comentario aunque no tenía idea de que hablaba.

"¿por qué?" – pregunté curioso.

"El nombre de tu mentor acaso es Carlisle…"

"Cullen" – completé asombrado – "¿lo conoces?"

"Aja, se podría decir que sí… digamos que es algo así como mi padre"

"¿Eres hija de Carlisle?" – no pude esconder mi asombro

"No exactamente su hija, hija. Los Cullen me adoptaron" – respondió sonriéndome tristemente.

"Carlisle siempre me habla de sus tres hijos, pero jamás ha mencionado una adopción, la forma en la que habla de ustedes con tanto orgullo y amor hace parecer que todos son sus hijos de sangre" – me sentí un poco estúpido por no descubrirlo antes, Carlisle mencionaba a una "Bella" todos los días y yo no fui capaz de relacionarlo.

"Así son los Cullen, nunca me han hecho sentir que no soy parte de la familia, desde que llegué a sus vidas me aceptaron e hicieron todo por ayudarme, incluso mudarse de estado. Estoy muy agradecida con ellos" – dijo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se veía luchaba con contener.

"No tienes que responder si no quieres" – dije con la curiosidad reflejada en mi voz, pero aún así tratando de no incomodarla, no sabía si este tema también era tan difícil como lo era para mí pero al ver su rostro medio descompuesto supe que así era, por lo que en lugar de preguntar sólo saqué mi conclusión – "Tus padres murieron, es por eso que antes dijiste que te sentías identificada con nosotros ¿cierto?" – ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla, sentí el impulso de limpiársela con la mano y antes de que mi cerebro pudiera reflexionar sobre aquello mi cuerpo actuó casi por instinto y mi mano rosó suavemente su mejilla limpiando su humedad, no me sorprendió comprobar que su piel era tan suave al tacto como lo era a la vista. Por un momento pensé que le iba a molestar tremenda violación al espacio personal pero ella sonrió levemente y ese atractivo rubor cubrió su cara.

Estuvimos quietos y en silencio un par de minutos, yo me estaba debatiendo entre preguntarle o no sobre sus padres, el hecho que yo me haya sentido cómodo con ella para abrirme y contarle la parte más dolorosa de mi vida no quería decir que ella se sintiera de la misma manera, no quería presionarla o que se sintiera obligada a contarme sólo porque yo lo hice, no importaba cuán interesado estaba por conocer su historia.

Al final este debate fue totalmente innecesario e inservible ya que ella rompió nuestro cómodo silencio primero con un largo suspiro y después habló.

"Mis padres se llamaban Renée y Charlie Swan" – dijo quedamente tomando un marco de la mesita que estaba a un lado del sofá y pasándomelo para que lo viera. El marco contenía una foto con tres personas sentadas en un columpio ubicado en el porche de una casa. Era una pareja y una tierna niñita sentada en medio de ellos sonriendo abiertamente mostrando su chimuela dentadura.

"Te pareces mucho a tu madre, pero tienes los ojos de tu padre" – comenté después de varios minutos que pasé analizando la fotografía. Bella sonrió ante mi comentario aunque su rostro reflejaba pura y absoluta tristeza.

"Han pasado casi 17 años y aún me duele su muerte como si hubiera sido ayer, nunca fuimos una familia sentimentalista ¿sabes? Pero los extraño tanto" – Bella volvió a suspirar al mismo tiempo que subía sus piernas al sillón para atraerlas a su pecho, pasó sus brazos alrededor de ellas y apoyó su mentón en las rodillas. Entendí perfectamente su sentir y en cierta parte estaba agradecido por conocer a alguien que me pudiera entender en ese aspecto. Mi cerebro aletargado hizo perezosamente los cálculos, Bella no parecía mayor de 24 años lo que quería decir que sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía 6 o 7 años. Justo entonces entendí su preocupación por Matt y sus lágrimas cuando le conté lo sucedido, ella no sólo lloró por sentir pena o compasión por nuestra situación sino por entendimiento, por identificar sus propias cicatrices en las de nosotros… en las de Matt principalmente.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – no fui capaz de reprimir más mi interés y la pregunta salió de forma involuntaria, Bella parecía dispuesta a hablar y yo estaba deseoso de saber.

Bella giró su cabeza de tal manera que ahora su mejilla reposaba en sus rodillas y sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos.

"Charlie era jefe de policía, no que el pueblo realmente lo necesitara, en Forks nunca pasaba nada. Renée era… diferente" – su cara se iluminó con una dulce sonrisa – "ella era maestra suplente y una ama de casa poco convencional y con intereses muy cambiantes y complejo de científico loco cuando se trataba de la cocina cosa que Charlie y yo cada vez apreciábamos menos pero aún así la dejábamos ser, de todas formas nosotros ya habíamos encontrado la forma de comer pizza a sus espaldas"

Esta vez Bella se empezó a reír y yo la secundé divertido por su relato. Poco a poco las risas se fueron apagando, Bella deshizo el agarre de sus piernas para estirarlas y quedar nuevamente sentada. Otro suspiro salió de su boca casi imperceptible.

"¿Qué edad tenías?" – pregunté en voz baja

"Siete" – susurró – "era viernes por la tarde, mamá y yo estábamos esperando a papá para cenar. Yo estaba emocionada porque era la primera vez que cocinaba, recuerdo que hasta Renée puso velas en la mesa diciendo que era una cena especial, además era viernes de padre e hija. Charlie se propuso a pasar las tarde-noches de miércoles y viernes conmigo y me enseñaba a jugar cartas y ajedrez… nunca se me va a olvidar la cara de asombro que puso papá cuando vio la mesa y aunque era muy extraño que tuviéramos muestras físicas de cariño ese día me abrazó y besó y me dio las gracias por haberlo librado de los experimentos de mamá"

Bella se removió en su asiento y supe que la parte difícil estaba por venir.

"Apenas íbamos a comer el postre cuando el teléfono sonó" – continuó – "era de la comisaria, al principio no supe lo que pasó, sólo vi a mi papá salir corriendo de la casa disculpándose y diciéndome que preparara las cartas para cuando regresara. Notaba a Renée sumamente preocupada pero no me decía nada por más que le preguntaba, así transcurrió el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, ayudé a mamá limpiando la cocina y me fui a arreglar la mesa de centro de la sala que era la que usábamos para jugar. Me quedé ahí ensayando mis técnicas de barajeo, quería impresionar a papá cuando llegara" – Bella se detuvo súbitamente y cerró los ojos, lágrimas caían furiosamente, se mordió el labio inferior que estaba temblando incontrolablemente, no sabría decir si era por la fuerza con la que sus dientes se incrustaban en ellos o por el esfuerzo de controlar sus emociones. Al final soltó su labio y un sollozo salió de su pecho, con la voz entrecortada continuó – "ese día me quedé dormida en la sala… esperándolo"

Quería confortarla como ella lo había hecho conmigo, pero estaba bloqueado, lo único que era capaz de percibir era su dolor, mi pecho dolía y me sentía a punto de las lágrimas pero por extraño que parezca no era por mi dolor, el mismo que compartía con Bella al haber experimentado la muerte de nuestros padres, sino que era por ella, me dolía verla sufrir de esa manera, cada lágrima y cada sollozo que salía de su cuerpo era como si pequeñas astillas se fueran clavando en mi pecho y lo peor era que me sentía un completo inútil, no sabía qué hacer y era insoportable.

Gracias al cielo mi instinto me salvó en ese momento y sin que fuera consciente mi mano tomó la suya de su regazo y empecé a hacer gentiles movimientos hasta que Bella se tranquilizó.

"Lo siento" – dijo apenada – "no me suelo poner así cuando hablo de ellos o de su muerte pero supongo que hoy ando un poco sensible después de escucharte"

"No vuelvas a disculparte por eso, Bella. Que extrañes a tus padres no es motivo de disculpa"

"Gracias" – contestó sonriéndome, sentí algo moverse bajo mi mano y cuando bajé la mirada me di cuenta que todavía seguía sosteniendo la mano de Bella y lo que sentí fue el giro que su mano hizo para así quedar palma con palma y los dedos entrelazados. Bella me dio un ligero apretón y yo sonreí y le devolví el gesto en respuesta. Escuché como tomaba aire pesadamente y volví mi mirada a ella temiendo que estuviera llorando de nuevo, pero estaba sonriendo viendo a su regazo donde nuestras manos se encontraban – "¿Aún quieres saber cómo murieron?" – me preguntó volteándome a ver

"Sólo si tú quieres contármelo" – le respondí sinceramente, lo último que quería era presionarla. Ella me sonrió más ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

"si quiero" – respondió tranquilamente

"No tiene que ser ahora, podemos esperar para cuando te sientas más segura" – insistí

Ella simplemente me ignoró, tomo un sorbo de su café ahora frío antes de hablar.

"Como te dije, al principio no supe lo que había pasado y aunque Renée se negaba a contármelo yo no tardé en enterarme… las ventajas de vivir en un pueblo pequeño" – dijo con tono sarcástico – "Ese día mi papá fue requerido de emergencia en la estación de policías, habían recibido una llamada del departamento de Seattle al parecer un delincuente burló toda seguridad en esa ciudad y había huido por lo que llamaron a todas las estaciones cercanas para que patrullaran sus perímetros y lo detuvieran. Y cómo no! El tipo ese tuvo que tomar la carretera hacia el norte, rumbo al pueblo donde no pasa nada…"

La voz de Bella se volvió a quebrar y por temor a verla sufrir de nuevo, intervine.

"Bella no tienes que contarme, no neces…"

"El compañero de mi papá fue el que identificó el vehículo" – continuó como si yo nunca hubiera hablado – "y fueron a su encuentro. Lo que la policía de Seattle nunca dijo fue que esa persona no iba sola y además sus compañeros iban armados… ver una solitaria patrulla con dos policías mal informados no significó ningún desafío ni obstáculo en su huida" – Bella se calló por un momento, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad aunque podía ver que era una fachada por la forma en la que apretaba mi mano – "Charlie actuó con velocidad y llamó a las demás unidades, gracias a eso pudieron detenerlos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho"

Bella dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y respiraba forzadamente, me costó mucho trabajo tragarme la ira que sentía en ese momento hacia esos desconocidos que destruyeron la vida no sólo de Bella y su madre sino también la de la familia del otro policía. Como ya es costumbre cuando la desesperación me ataca, apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos. Cuando me tranquilicé un poco, la ira dio paso a la tristeza nada más de pensar en lo duro que debió haber sido para una Bella de siete años pasar por ese proceso tan traumático.

"Edward, ¿Estás bien?" – escuché a Bella decir en voz baja mostrando preocupación. Ese simple gesto no hizo más que admirarme. _Yo_ debí haber sido el que le hiciera esa pregunta a ella, _yo_ debí haber sido es que debería mostrar preocupación por ella y sin embargo Bella me volvía a sorprender con sus actos.

Me volví para verla y le sonreí con toda la ternura que fui capaz, ella se ruborizó inmediatamente pero me devolvió la sonrisa

"No te sientas mal, Edward, han pasado muchos años. Aún me duele no lo niego, pero he aprendido a sobrellevarlo" – me dio una sonrisa confortadora.

Caímos otra vez en un silencio, yo estaba aún metido en pensamientos encontrados al recordar todo lo que Bella me había platicado. Fui ligeramente consciente de cuando ella se paró del sofá porque sentí la pérdida de calor en mi mano pero no hice reparo en seguirla, aún había una incógnita en todo esto y no sabía si sería buena idea preguntárselo.

Bella regresó con una bandeja que tenía galletas y dos tazas de café humeante, la colocó en la mesa de centro y me ofreció la taza.

"Gracias" – dije ausente tomando la taza y una galleta

"¿Qué piensas, Edward?" – preguntó Bella después de un rato – "has estado raro desde que te conté lo de mi papá, disculpa si te incomodó, no era mi…"

"No, Bella!" – la detuve rápidamente – "no es eso, es sólo… bueno me estaba preguntando…" – dejé la frase sin acabar aún inseguro de si sería buena idea sacar el tema ahora

"¿Qué cosa?" – dijo curiosa

"¿Bella?" – le dije, aunque no sabía cómo continuar pero determinado a preguntárselo, _qué mejor momento que el momento ¿cierto?_

"¿Sí?"

"¿Y Renée?" – susurré, casi me golpeó la cabeza a mi mismo cuando me di cuenta del poco tacto que utilicé para sacar el tema que me estaba dando vueltas en mi cerebro.

Bella suspiro pero contestó al instante

"Me preguntaba cuando lo ibas a sacar" – dijo sonriente antes de encogerse de hombros y volver su expresión un poco más seria pero controlada – "Renée cayó en depresión después de lo de papá, trató de volver a la normalidad o al menos actuar de esa manera enfrente de mí, pero aún yo siendo una niña podía ver el sufrimiento y el esfuerzo que hacía cada que trataba de llevar su rutina de antes. Poco a poco su estado se fue deteriorando tanto física como emocionalmente, no tardó en enfermarse. Yo traté de ayudarla tanto como mis limitadas capacidades me permitían. Tampoco ayudaba que en el pueblo todos le recordaban que era viuda… mi mamá alcanzó su límite de tolerancia y simplemente colapso"

"¿Nadie trató de ayudarla?" – pregunté incrédulo.

"Mi mamá odiaba Forks, siempre prefirió los lugares de clima cálido, aguantaba lo más que podía por Charlie pero la gente de ahí es muy resentida y orgullosa de sus tierras y cuando mi mamá mostró su desagrado hacia el pueblo casi todos se lo tomaron personal, escasas personas se dirigían a ella con respeto y las demás sólo lo fingían por ser la esposa del jefe de policías"

"Increíble"- murmuré

"Fueron tres meses insufribles, me sentía impotente de ver a mi madre consumirse lentamente y no ser capaz de pararlo. Cuando murió yo me desplomé" – la voz se le quebró cuando dijo la última parte – "por una parte, por cruel que parezca, estaba aliviada porque sabía que mi mamá ya estaba descansando y con suerte feliz a lado de papá, pero por la otra me sentía totalmente perdida y abatida, sólo tres meses bastaron para que me quedara completamente sola y estaba aterrada"

Me quedé sin palabras, estaba totalmente sorprendido que esta hermosa mujer sentada junto a mí, tan amable y tierna tuviera una historia tan desgarradora, me parecía verdaderamente injusto que alguien como ella viviera semejante calvario.

"Entonces, los Cullen…" – dije confuso cuando recordé su adopción

"Conocí a los Cullen cinco años más tarde" – contestó en voz baja – "antes de eso, como no había quien fuera mi tutor y no tuve la gran bendición que tienen tus hermanos al contar contigo, terminé en el orfanato de Forks el mismo día que mamá murió, una semana antes de mi cumpleaños debo agregar"

"Dios, Bella!" – fui incapaz de contener mi desasosiego, cada cosa nueva que sabía de ella era cada vez más y más dramática, parecía increíble creer que todo eso le puede pasar a una sola persona, este tipo de situaciones no suceden ni en películas ni novelas baratas, es inconcebible tanto sufrimiento y desventura.

"No te apures" – dijo con tono divertido, queriendo aligerar el ambiente – "siempre odie mi cumpleaños y todo lo que implica, así que los hechos no cambian nada, es más me dieron la escusa perfecta para evitar festejarlos"

Bella rio suavemente y por extraño que parezca su risa sí demostraba diversión. Eso me dejó todavía más impresionado, aparte de que a su corta edad vivió cosas impensables, era capaz de bromear con ello. Eso sólo reflejaba la increíble fortaleza que Bella poseía. Aún estando abrumado, no podía dejar de cautivarme por la persona que era y mi curiosidad por saber más de ella estaba lejos de ser saciada.

"¿Los Cullen te conocían de antes o cómo fue que te adoptaron, que supieron de ti?"

"No, Los Cullen llegaron a Forks cuando yo tenía seis años según los cálculos de Esme" – dijo pensativa – "A ella la conocí en el orfanato cuando tenía 12 cerca de 13 años, aún no entiendo que vio en mí que la hizo querer adoptarme pero estuve agradecida y aliviada de dejar ese lugar… mi estancia ahí no califica como una de mis mejores experiencias."

Bella se quedó en silencio unos minutos perdida en sus pensamientos, después suspiró y se encogió de hombros

"En fin, cuando llegué con los Cullen" – siguió contándome – "todos me acogieron inmediatamente, Carlisle y Esme se preocuparon por ayudarme a superar mis problemas que con la muerte de mis padres y las experiencias en el orfanato me produjeron. Alice estaba sobre entusiasmada con la idea de tener una hermana y sobre todo de su edad y Emmett estaba aliviado de que Alice ya tuviera a otra persona a quien molestar, así lo dejaría tranquilo"

Me reí a causa de sus palabras, por lo que podía percibir esa Alice era alguien de cuidado. Bella me sonrió alegremente y continuó platicando.

"Alice y yo íbamos a empezar la secundaria, pero regresar al pueblo después de cinco años encerrada y enfrentarme a los recuerdos fue difícil, cada cosa que veía me recordaba a mis padres, ir al colegio era un verdadero suplicio porque mi paso obligado era la estación de policías. Carlisle al ver mi sufrimiento decidió aceptar el trabajo en el UCSF Medical Center aquí y a pesar de que yo me quejaba diciéndoles que no tenían porque cambiar su vida por mí, ellos simplemente me ignoraron, como puedes ver"

"Osea que lo que tengo que hacer para vencer tus necedades es ignorarte" – comenté en tono burlón.

"No, eso funcionó una vez pero aprendo rápido y ahora mis 'necedades' son prácticamente inmunes a todo" – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Estoy seguro que yo puedo encontrar el punto débil" – respondí devolviéndole una sonrisa provocadora haciendo que Bella se ruborizara furiosamente y se mordiera el labio nerviosamente. Debo admitir que disfrutaba más de la cuenta hacerla sonrojar.

"Como sea" – dijo después de limpiarse la garganta – "resultó que el cambio fue benéfico para todos, nadie conocía mi historia así que lo único que tuve que soportar fue ser la chica nueva por un tiempo pero teniendo a Alice conmigo realmente no importó. Emmett fue el que tuvo que enfrentar eso solo pero con lo loco y extrovertido que es, rápido se adaptó además al poco tiempo conoció a su ahora esposa, Rosalie y la enana conoció a Jasper"

"Y tú también encontraste a tu pareja ideal?" – no pude evitar preguntar

"No" – dijo suavemente sonrojándose y luego agregó con veneno en la voz – "pero Alice se está encargando de eso"

Bella casi gruñe y yo reí entre aliviado y confuso

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'encargándose de eso'?" – Bella soltó un pesado suspiro.

"Larga, triste y humillante historia" – se limitó a responder. Mi curiosidad estuvo lejos de calmarse pero por el momento me conforme con esa respuesta, pues me di cuenta que el tema en verdad le disgustaba – "te lo digo, Alice como hermana y amiga es estupenda pero cuando desarrolla su complejo de casamentera de cuarta es… exasperante"

"Tan malo es?" – dije divertido – "es que acaso Alice tiene mal gusto o tu eres muy quisquillosa" – me burlé

Bella bufó y rodó sus ojos provocando que soltara una risita

"No es eso, digo independientemente de que el gusto de Alice para encontrarme pareja es nefasto" – dijo fingiendo un escalofrío para darle más énfasis a su desagrado – "por loco que parezca, hay a quienes nos gusta ser capaces de elegir a la persona con la que queremos compartir nuestra vida" – dijo sarcásticamente

"Wow! Sí que estás demente por pensar así" – me burlé – "desde ahora apoyaré a Alice y me uniré a su causa, en el hospital hay una gran diversidad de especímenes que puedo presentarte"

"Calla! No es gracioso" – respondió con los labios apretados reprimiendo su risa – "si tú fueras la víctima no te estarías burlando" – luego se quedó pensativa unos segundos para después sonreír traviesamente – "aunque uno nunca sabe, puede que lo disfrutes, es más quien me puede asegurar que ahorita no lo estés haciendo ¿eh? A lo mejor cada semana sales con una chica nueva" – dijo en lo que suponía era un tono acusador pero su voz delataba diversión.

"Seguro, porque ser tutor de dos niños resulta taaaaaaaan irresistible, las mujeres caen rendidas unas atrás de la otra" – contesté siguiéndole el juego, Bella me vio con ojos grandes que reflejaban shock, después los dos empezamos a reír incontrolablemente. En mi intento por calmarme me pude dar cuenta de lo tarde que era y por mucho que estuviera disfrutando reírme y verla reír después de una conversación tan emotiva, sabía que tenía que despedirme, suspiré renuente antes de hablar – "Bella, es muy tarde lo mejor será que nos vayamos"

"Oh!" – dijo volteando a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared de al lado del sillón – "mmm… no pensé que fuera tan tarde, lo siento debes estar muy cansado y yo te estuve reteniendo"

"Nada de eso, disfrute mucho este rato" – contesté sinceramente – "Gracias, Bella por todo, pero sobre todo por esta conversación. Me hacía falta hablar con alguien, sacar mis lágrimas reprimidas"

"Gracias a ti por confiar en mí y contarme y por escucharme también" – dijo suavemente – "no es una conversación típica que mantienes con alguien el mismo día que lo conoces, pero me agradó haberlo hecho"

"Técnicamente, es el segundo día" – respondí señalando el reloj haciendo que sonriera dulcemente

"Oh bueno, eso cambia las cosas" – dijo rodando los ojos

"Ya, sé a lo que te refieres, es fácil hablar contigo. Desde el principio me sentí cómodo contigo, pensé que era porque eres muy amable y dulce pero ahora sé que es mucho más que eso, eres la primera persona que no siente pena por nuestra situación sino que la entiende"

Bella se sonrojo levemente y sus ojos se cristalizaron a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, sus labios estaban curvados en una tierna sonrisa.

"Cuando quieras, Edward. Sé lo abrumante que debe ser tu vida ahora, pero no tienes porque hacerlo solo si no quieres, yo quiero ayudarte si tú me dejas" – iba a protestar pero ella alzó una mano para que esperara y continuó – "y no es abusivo de tu parte y tampoco me vas a arruinar la vida, ok."

"Pero es demasiado, no gracias, yo no podría…" – empecé a negarme pero ella otra vez me interrumpió

"Puedo hacerme exámenes psicológicos si te deja más tranquilo"

"No es eso" – dije divertido por su comentario – "sólo que no tienes porque cargar con cosas que no te corresponden, agradezco tu ayuda pero si en cuatro meses fui capaz de mantenerlos vivos creo que seré capaz ahora"

"Edward tienes de dos: quedarte aquí despierto toda la madrugada discutiendo conmigo que de una vez te adelanto el resultado sería el mismo o puedes aceptar mi ayuda de una buena vez e irte a descansar"

Suspiré derrotado y me paré del sillón tomando la bandeja con las tazas sucias y me dirigí hacia la cocina, Bella detrás de mí con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Te lo juro, Bella voy a encontrar tu punto débil"

"Será divertido verte tratar" – dijo muy confiada mientras caminábamos hacia la recámara donde estaban los enanos – "Edward, porqué no los dejas aquí esta noche así no los tienes que despertar y se ven tan cómodos" – comentó cuando nos paramos al pie de la cama matrimonial.

"No lo tomes a mal, Bella, pero no es conveniente. Ellos no están acostumbrados a dormir con alguien que no sea yo y no sé cómo reaccionaran cuando despierten en un lugar desconocido para ellos y no verme"

"De acuerdo" – dijo haciendo un ligero puchero – "tú carga a Matt y yo a Lizzy"

Sin dar oportunidad a otro debate decidí hacer lo que dijo, le pasé a una Liz inconsciente antes de que yo cargara a Matt, empezamos a caminar fuera de la habitación en silencio y yo riéndome internamente al ver la cara de esfuerzo y concentración de Bella, antes de dar un paso revisaba la superficie y se movía con extrema precaución, pude ver que sus labios se movían rápidamente como si estuviera rezando después mordía sus labios y después continuaba con sus murmuraciones bajas. _Encantadora._

"Puedes sentarte en el sofá, ahora vuelvo por ella" – susurré tratando de aliviar su predicamento – "para ser una niña de cuatro años pesa bastante ¿cierto?"

"No es eso, tengo miedo de tirarla, suelo caerme mucho" – respondió ruborizándose y si no hubiera estado rodeado de niños dormidos me hubiera soltado a reír fuertemente.

"En ese caso, siéntate y ya vengo por ella" – repetí entretenido

"Estoy bien, sólo… déjame ir a mi propio ritmo"

Con un suspiro dejé la conversación ahí, en serio Bella era la persona más necia que había conocido y el desafío de doblegar su testarudez cada vez me resultaba más atrayente.

Caminamos despacio… muy despacio por el pasillo del departamento, me estaba empezando a desesperar de ese ritmo, pero una vez que Bella volvió a hablar ese sentimiento se extinguió.

"Tus hermanos son encantadores y tan bien portados, has hecho un buen trabajo con ellos"

"Tuvimos padres excelentes, yo sólo trato de no arruinar lo que ellos les enseñaron" – Ella me volteó a ver sonriéndome cálidamente antes de regresar su vista al piso.

"Me preocupa Matt" – dijo en tono triste – "sé por experiencia que a su edad los recuerdos no se olvidan. Liz es pequeña, apuesto a que hay muchas cosas que ella todavía no se da cuenta ni las cuestiona"

"Definitivamente, Liz sabe que sus papás están en el cielo pero aún no comprende la dimensión de los hechos como Matt, él… cambio bastante, mi idea es que se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de las últimas palabras que nuestra madre le dijo antes del viaje"

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?"

"Mi mamá le pidió a Matt que me ayudara a cuidar de la casa y Liz mientras ellos no estaban, que como el hombrecito que era debía apoyarme… ahora es lo único que hace, se obligó a madurar, dejó de ser el niño divertido, juguetón y despreocupado para volverse un… hombrecito. He tratado de cambiar esto, pero todo es tan reciente que me resulta difícil, el mayor progreso que le he visto fue en este par de días"

"Déjame ayudarte, tal vez pueda lograr algo, sé lo que está sintiendo puedo comprenderlo. Déjame intentarlo" – susurró, su voz más que sonar como cuando está empeñada a lograr algo sonaba más bien como súplica. Y en esos momentos me di cuenta de lo rápido que Bella se estaba abriendo paso a mi corazón. Su sincera preocupación por mis hermanos y sus ganas de ayudarme hacía que mi ritmo cardiaco se alterara y lo único que quería era abrazarla.

"Lo apreciaría mucho, nada quisiera más que ver a mis hermanos felices y recuperar a Matt, el niño"

"Gracias" – dijo alegremente – "hay que tener paciencia e intentaremos diferentes métodos si es necesario, de hecho conozco a la persona perfecta que puede ayudar a Matt a reencontrarse con su niño interior"

"¿Quién?" – pregunté inquieto mientras salíamos de su departamento.

"Emmett!" – contestó sonriendo

"¿Emmett?" – dije confuso – "¿Emmett, tu hermano?"

"Ajam, ya lo verás a simple vista es intimidante todo grande y musculoso pero cuando lo conoces lo ves como un osito, sólo quieres abrazarlo"

"No creo que Matt quiera abrazar un oso" – dije escéptico y Bella sólo rodó los ojos.

"Tú ya lo verás, es la única persona que conozco que aparenta 26 pero actúa como de 7. Será perfecto para Matt"

"Si tu lo dices" – dije rehaceo mientras abría la puerta de nuestro departamento, dejé que Bella entrara primero antes de adentrarme yo también, cerré la puerta con el pie y me dirigí a la recamara, cuando volteé a ver me di cuenta que Bella no me seguía, de hecho estaba parada estática en la entrada del apartamento, sus ojos excesivamente abiertos y sus labios estaban blancos de la fuerza con la que se los mordía.

"¿Bella, estás bien?" – pregunté extrañado, ella me volteó a ver, sus ojos igual de grandes – "pasa, por aquí" – le señale con la cabeza que me siguiera.

"Estás bromeando ¿cierto?" – contestó y detecté un poco de histeria en su voz – "mira cuantas cajas hay! Están por todos lados, es un campo minado para alguien como yo"

Inmediatamente me reí

"Estarás bien" – le aseguré

"No, no! No temo por mí sino por Lizzy" – dijo negando con la cabeza – "anda ve y yo aquí te espero"

Todavía riéndome me giré para ir a la habitación que antes había preparado, acosté con cuidado a Matt en la orilla del colchón pegada a la pared, lo arropé rápidamente sin molestarme en ponerle la pijama (de todos modos no sabía dónde estaba) y volví a la entrada donde Bella seguía parada y nerviosa. Reprimiendo la risa que otra vez amenazaba con salir, tomé a la enana gentilmente de los brazos de Bella.

"Ya pasó el peligro" – dije en tono de broma

"Puedes apostar, no te hubiera gustado que le hubiera provocado una contusión a tu hermana"

Negué con la cabeza antes de dirigirme a la recámara, Bella pisándome los talones. Cuando entramos puse a Liz junto a Matt con cuidado para no despertarlos, cuando acabé de taparlos me puse de pie y me giré para ver a Bella cuya cara expresaba confusión.

"¿Qué?" – pregunté entretenido

"¿Van a dormir los tres en ese colchón?" – dijo señalando al colchón matrimonial inflable. Yo me encogí de hombros

"No tenemos camas, además será sólo una noche" – le aseguré

"Pero estarán incómodos, podemos regresarlos a la cama de Alice, tú puedes tomar el sofá cama del estudio, o duermes con Matt y yo con Lizzy o…"

"Bella" – la interrumpí – "estamos bien, créeme hemos estado peor, esto no es incómodo para nada"

"¿Peor?" – preguntó incrédula

"Sí, peor. Prácticamente uno montado sobre el otro, esto no es nada, aparte al rato traerán las camas y demás muebles, podemos soportar una noche más hechos bolita" – le sonreí torcidamente provocando su sonrojo, después salimos de la recámara.

"¿A qué hora vengo?" – preguntó suavemente

"¿Perdona?" – respondí confundido

"Quiero ayudarte y no lograrás convencerme de lo contrario, tienes mucho trabajo: muebles, cajas, sacudir, trapear, barrer, ordenar, más cajas…" – Bella empezó a enlistar con los dedos todas las actividades que tenía que hacer y sin poder evitarlo gruñí -_Odio las mudanzas- _ella rió suavemente por mi reacción – "lo ves? Ahora a qué hora vengo"

Derrotado por enésima vez en esta noche, contesté

"La hora que quieras está bien por mí"

Bella volteó a verme con esa sonrisita de suficiencia que había visto demasiadas veces para mi gusto… sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de horror cuando Bella tropezó con una de las muchas cajas que estaban regadas por todos los lados, trastabilló unos cuantos pasos antes de que reaccionara y la ayudara, agarrándola de la cintura para que recuperara su equilibrio.

"Gracias" – susurró completamente roja

"Pensé que estabas bromeando con eso del campo minado" – comenté ocultando bastante mal mi diversión

"Deberías dar gracias que no traía a Liz" – respondió – "o que no caí en ninguna de tus cajas y la aplastara"

"Gracias entonces"

Bella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y en un gesto de madurez, de esos que casi hacen volar tu mente, Bella me sacó su lengua haciendo que mi deficiente autocontrol que mantenía a raya mis carcajadas se desplomara, al poco rato Bella se unió a mis risas.

Caminamos en silencio el resto del trayecto hacia la puerta de su departamento, nos detuvimos ahí los dos sin saber qué hacer, después de la forma en la que nos conocimos hoy, se me hacía ridículo despedirme de ella con un simple apretón de manos o de cualquier otra forma igual de fría e impersonal. Yo quería algo más como una despedida de amigos, porque aunque el tiempo fue extremadamente corto, yo ya consideraba a Bella de esa manera. Así que agarrando valor me incliné para posar mis labios suavemente en su mejilla, con esa cercanía me maravillé del aroma que despedía su cabello y su propia piel, era una esencia única, dulce y delicada… justo como ella. Sentí como el calor en su cara iba en aumento y supe que la había hecho sonrojar. Me incorporé lentamente, mis ojos buscaron los suyos.

"Buenas noches, Bella. Que descanses" – susurré sonriéndole amablemente.

Bella aún sonrojada se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sonriéndole me di vuelta para volver a mi departamento, en cuanto abrí la puerta escuché la voz de Bella

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?" – volteé a verla y me sorprendió verla a mi lado y no junto a su puerta. Se estaba mordiendo el labio levemente y sin más palabras apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y se levantó de puntitas para darme un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

"Buenas noches, Edward" – dijo antes de entrar a su apartamento sonriendo tímidamente

Sí, definitivamente iban a ser buenas noches.

* * *

**bueno pues ahi está, el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahorita y el más difícil, espero que haya cubierto sus espectativas.**

**La pase dura con este capítulo y más porque estuve tentada a cambiar toda la historia y es que sólo a mi me pasan estas cosas, estaba investigando para conocer la ciudad con mayor riesgo de terremotos y resulta que es San Francisco!!! jajajajaja... sii totalmente irónico, pero decidí dejarlo así ya que como sea esto es ficción.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, así que dejenme ver que les pareció. nos vemos el próximo fin!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son propiedad e ingenio de Stephenie Meyer.**

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS...!!! YA NO HAY PALABRAS PARA AGRADECERLES EL APOYO, ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA, USTEDES HACEN QUE ESTA EXPERIENCIA SEA MARAVILLOSA, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5**

**BPOV**

Entré al departamento con una maraña de sentimientos, en esas casi 24 horas pasé por todos los estados de ánimos posibles desde la ira irracional hacia Alice hasta la tristeza y desolación causada por mis propios recuerdos y lo de mis vecinos. Y para colmo de males todavía tengo la osadía de devolverle el beso a Edward, como si mi mente no estuviera lo suficientemente confusa sin eso.

Por mucho que me haya gustado su inesperado gesto, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer con eso, culpé a la Sra. Kim por mi descontrol emocional, ella y sus predicciones me dejaron susceptible y ahora era un desastre. Quería creer que fue un gesto de agradecimiento y de amistad que obviamente habíamos desarrollado, pero mi estúpido subconsciente jugaba conmigo y las palabras de mi vecina resonaban en mi cabeza cada vez más fuerte y era verdaderamente ridículo, yo nunca he creído en esas cosas ¿por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo? O mejor aún ¿por qué sentía esa urgencia de que sus palabras fueran verdad, aunque sea por única vez en su vida?

"Bella querida, ya viste a los nuevos vecinos" – La Sra. Kim me saludó en la tarde cuando regresaba de comprar lo necesario para la cena, en ese momento no le di importancia a lo impaciente y emocionada que se veía.

"Sí, son bastante agradables" – le respondí amablemente mientras entrabamos a mi departamento.

"Ay, mi niña! Son más que eso" – dijo poniendo en el desayunador un montón de papeles y cartas que en el tiempo que tenía de conocerla había aprendido a identificar perfectamente. Sin poder evitarlo sentí los nervios recorrer mi cuerpo – "Estaba tratando de descubrir cómo eran, ya sabes cielo, por simple precaución pero en el proceso he quedado impactada con mis revelaciones"

Rodeé los ojos sin que se diera cuenta mientras marinaba los filetes que acababa de comprar.

"Tus revelaciones siempre son impactantes" – comenté con el mismo tono amable

"No, no, no!! muchacha" – me cortó inmediatamente y vino casi corriendo a mi lado, me tomó bruscamente mi cabeza con sus manos y me dio un beso tronado en la frente antes de soltarme dejándome mareada – "estoy tan contenta por ti, cielo. Ya era tiempo que algo así te pasara"

La Sra. Kim me sonreía tan cariñosamente casi con orgullo y yo le devolví una media sonrisa nerviosa, conocía esa cara bastante bien para saber que no me iba a gustar sus razones.

"Sra. Kim no sé de qué…"

"Lo vi, cielo, LO VI!!" – interrumpió entusiasta volviendo al desayunador y empezó a revolver sus cosas – "cuando salió no lo pude creer. Tu vecino! Quien lo iba a decir, pero todo está clarísimo… ay qué emoción! Es un buen hombre, Bella querida y además bien parecido"

"No entiendo de qué está hablando" – le respondí sinceramente, en ese punto me sentía confusa y con miedo.

"Ay pero que tonta, si no te lo he enseñado! Ven aquí, mi niña" – con temor me limpié las manos y caminé lentamente hasta quedar junto a ella, me mostró unos papeles con un montón de símbolos que por más que la Sra. Kim se había esforzado en enseñarme su significado, seguía sin entender – "Ves? Justo aquí y sale en todas partes, su camino tenía que cruzarse tarde o temprano"

"¿El camino de quién?" – dije frunciendo la nariz.

"Pues el tuyo y el del nuevo vecinito!" – dijo casi aplaudiendo. Sentí como mi respiración se cortó en seco y mi vista se nubló, no sé porqué me impactó tanto su declaración, nunca tomé importancia a lo que me decía que supuestamente iba a pasar en mi vida – "No te abrumes, cariño, sólo deja que fluya… aunque puedo ver que las cosas ya se están dando, por la cantidad de comida que preparas o ¿es que viene Alice a cenar contigo?"

Negué con la cabeza levemente y regresé a la cocina, comencé a lavar las papas para el puré.

"Los invité a cenar" – susurré tratando de convencerme que lo que dijo no significaba nada

"Lo sabía!!" – casi gritó emocionada – "ay cómo me emociona cuando las almas gemelas se encuentran! Y créeme ustedes tendrán bastante en común, habrá muchas cosas que los una"

"No cree que diciéndome esto, las posibilidades de que pase lo que dice sean menores, digo ahora que lo sé puedo evitarlo"

"Tonterías, mi niña. Cuando alguien está destinado a ti no importa lo que pase terminarán juntos, incluso si ese carácter tuyo tan necio que tienes se pone en el camino"

Y con eso me dejó aturdida, con pensamientos revueltos que hizo que toda la cena y parte de la noche me preguntara si podría ser verdad. Y luego pasa todo: me doy cuenta de lo similar que nuestras historias son, lo bien que me siento platicando con él incluso si hablamos de situaciones difíciles, lo fácil que es bromear y reír, lo extrañamente cómoda que me siento a su lado, lo rápido que sus hermanitos se ganaron mi corazón y luego… me besa, en la mejilla pero beso al fin y al cabo. Eso debía significar algo.

Bufé y me pateé mentalmente, jurándome a mi misma que nunca volvería a escuchar a la Sra. Kim y sus visiones, lo único que me provoca es un desgaste mental y volverme paranoica tratando de buscar explicación a todas las reacciones, movimientos, palabras y cualquier clase de gestos que Edward tenga para mí.

Casi gruñendo por mi lapso mental me metí a la cama, obligándome a olvidar todo, al final de cuentas lo que tiene que pasar… pues va a pasar. Me moví inquieta un par de veces entre las sabanas tratando de encontrar una posición que se ajustara a mis exigencias de esa noche antes de caer en un sueño intranquilo.

.

.

.

.

Fui despertada abruptamente por el sonido del teléfono, gruñí, bufé y aventé una almohada al aparato con la intención de callarlo pero obviamente fue en vano, abriendo los ojos frustrada me di cuenta que afuera seguía de noche, enfoqué mis ojos al despertador y casi grito exasperada. Quién es lo suficientemente inconsciente de llamar a las 5:30 de la madrugada en domingo! Aún con mis neuronas adormiladas supe la respuesta inmediatamente. _Alice._

"Será mejor que sea importante" – gruñí cuando levante la bocina.

"Yo también te quiero hermanita y me alegra escuchar tu voz" – dijo alegremente provocando que mi enojo creciera.

"Alice, que quieres" – dije con los dientes apretados – "estás consciente que aún no amanece"

"Bueno si alguien no se hubiera desesperado ayer no habría necesidad de esta llamada"

"Tuviste todo el día y la noche para hablarme y decidiste hacerlo ahorita!" – dije atónita

"Bájame un tonito, Bella. Sí te estuve hablando a tu casa pero no contestabas"

"Y porqué no intentaste al celular o cruzar la calle en tal caso, sabes que vivimos literalmente una enfrente de la otra ¿verdad?"

"Porque querida hermana, mi vida no sólo se basa en buscarte pareja y checar lo que haces, también tengo cosas que hacer" – rodé los ojos inevitablemente, Alice cambió su tono a uno más alegre cuando continuó – "y… ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?"

"Yo, mmm… me distraje en algo" – dije titubeante, mi enojo pasó a alegría sólo de recordar mi tarde y noche del día anterior.

"¿Con qué cosa? Bueno me lo cuentas al rato, para eso te hablaba. Sabía que te ibas a dormir, dijiste que me ibas a acompañar al juego de la compañía de Jasper ¿recuerdas?" – llevé mi mano a la frente, lo había olvidado por completo, la verdad no quería ir y sabía que Edward me necesitaba más que Alice en esos momentos.

"Lo siento mucho, Alice. Lo olvide totalmente y… ya tengo planes" – dije con mi mejor tono de disculpa.

"¿Qué?! Planes, ¿con quién? Es por eso que te 'distrajiste' toda la tarde de ayer"

"Algo así" – murmuré

Alice chilló emocionada

"Ay, Dios! SALISTE CON ETHAN!!! Fue a tu casa ¿no es cierto? Ay, Bella!! Cuéntamelo todo" – me quedé callada por un momento tratando de averiguar quién con un demonio era Ethan… cuando la lucidez volvió a mí, vi rojo.

"Por qué en la tierra, iba a salir con él!"- escupí enojada – "en todo caso, cómo demonios iba a saber donde vivo?"

"Eeeeh… no sé, porque yo para nada le di tu dirección" – contestó la descarada y yo bufé en protesta – "bueno ya, esto no responde mis preguntas" – dijo con su tono de emoción extra exagerado típico de Alice – "¿Dónde estuviste ayer? Y ¿Con quién tienes planes?"

Suspiré para calmarme y decidí que era mejor decirle, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

"Ayudé a mi nuevo vecino" – susurré, en mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa.

"Oh por Dios! Oh por DIOS!! OH POR DIOS!!!"- gritó alegremente, hasta me la podía imaginar dando saltitos – "¿cómo se llama? ¿qué edad tiene? ¿es soltero? Debe ser soltero ¿cómo es? ¿es guapo? Bueno eso no importa ¿te gusta? ¿de dónde viene? ¿lo conozco?..."

"Alice, respira" – dije soltando risitas

"Bueno, responde" – respondió impaciente.

"Se llama Edward" – dije en voz baja y conteniendo un suspiro – "es muy agradable y sus hermanos son increíbles, Matt es…"

"Esperaa!!" – gritó interrumpiéndome – "¿hermanos? Oh Dios de mi vida! Son más de uno, así que tienes de donde elegir y a quién prefieres ¿Edward o Matt?"

Contuve mi risa. Alice siempre exagerando las cosas.

"Matt tiene seis años…" – traté de explicarle

"Ay no, Bella!" – suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a hablar – "Ok, está bien, no pasa nada aún así te quiero, eres mi hermana. Te voy a ayudar, encontraremos un psicólogo, tratamiento o algo que te ayude. No te estoy juzgando, Bella pero necesitas tratarte…" – cuando pude entender de lo que estaba hablando la paré en seco. Tenía que ser Alice, sólo a ella se lo ocurre pensar semejante cosa.

"Para, Alice!" – mi voz era fuerte – "deja de decir estupideces, cállate y deja que hable antes de que saltes a tus conclusiones exageradas"

"Ok, Bells. Te escucho, tranquila" – la forma en la que sonaba su voz me hacía sentir como si estuviera a punto de aventarme al precipicio y ella trataba de meterme algo de sentido en la cabeza. Rodeé los ojos ante su evidente dramatismo.

"No me gusta Matt" – la corregí malhumorada – "al menos no de la manera retorcida que te imaginaste. Edward es el único adulto, Matt tiene seis y Lizzy tiene cuatro. Los conocí ayer después de… visitar en tu casa y simplemente congeniamos"

"Entonces, este Edward ¿vive solo con sus hermanos? No es algo raro" – casi pude verla frunciendo su nariz.

"No empieces a sacar tus conclusiones otra vez, no tiene nada de raro yo diría que es admirable"

"Oh! Ahora entiendo" – dijo Alice en tono sombrío – "sus padres están…"

"Aja" – susurré

"Quiero conocerlos!!" – chilló de repente – "sobre todo a ese Edward, tengo que darle el visto bueno. Tus planes son con ellos ¿verdad?"

"Qué!! No, Alice, no!" –negué rápidamente – "no creo que sea buena idea considerando que los acabo de conocer y además no haremos nada emocionante más que terminar con sus mudanzas"

"Me siento herida" – dijo teatralmente – "aparte de que te da vergüenza presentarme ahora también me privas de la oportunidad de acomodar guardarropas… eres una desconsiderada!"

"No es eso, Alice" – dije volviendo a rodar los ojos – "y que va a pasar con el partido de Jasper ¿eh?"

"Él se las puede arreglar solito, no es cómo que me vaya a necesitar mientras juega, además será hasta medio día después nos puede alcanzar, será tan divertido!!"

"No sé, Alice, no creo que Edward vea con buenos ojos que llegue con desconocidos a su apartamento, mejor otro día que le avise" – traté de persuadirla

"Tonterías, es hombre por lo tanto lo único que quiere es acabar con las labores del hogar y no le importará cómo ni quién lo ayude con tal de terminar. Sin mencionar que dejaremos de ser desconocidos en el momento en que nos presentes"

"Alice…" – empecé a quejarme

"Vamos, Bells, quiero conocerlos, para que atrasar el proceso, cuando ustedes dos empiecen a salir tendrás que presentárnoslo así que mejor vamos empezando"

"Ni siquiera te he dicho que me gusta!" – grité exasperada, no que la idea ni me gustase pero teniendo la cabeza hecha un lio lo menos que quería escuchar eran comentarios como esos.

"No hace falta que lo hagas, tu voz te delata" – me dijo confiada – "entonces te veo dentro de dos horas!!" – dijo firmemente sin dar oportunidad de negarse, pero como siempre mi carácter salió a flote.

"Alice, no…" – empecé a replicar, pero si alguien era sordo a mis desplantes de necedad esa era Alice y como siempre sabía cómo salirse con la suya.

"Dos horas!! Te quiero" – y con eso colgó.

Colgué a regañadientes el teléfono y me dejé caer un rato en la cama, tratando de controlar mi humor. Desvelada, desmañanada y con Alice despertándome no es la mejor combinación para empezar bien el día. Como sea, decidí que lo de Alice no iba a arruinar mi día pero no pude evitar sentir pena por los Masen. Más me valía recoger todo lo que mi cuerpo y mente pudiera de paciencia porque ese día iba a ser largo. Como era inútil seguir en la cama dado que todo el sueño se me había ido decidí aprovechar estas dos horas en mi terapia de relajación. Tomé un baño de burbujas de más de media hora, me vestí con unos jeans súper cómodos, una playera común y corriente y un par de flip flops, sabía que Alice protestaría por mi 'outfit' como ella dice, pero funcionaba perfecto para mis propósitos: comodidad era la clave para ese día.

Me mantuve el resto del tiempo ocupada en tareas pequeñas como hacer mi cama y la de Alice, acomodar unos libros que tenía regados, recoger la ropa sucia. Todo con tal de ignorar el para nada molesto dolor de estómago causado por la expectativa de volver a ver a Edward, era tonto y parecía peor que adolescente pero estaba muriendo por saber cómo iban a ser las cosas entre nosotros ahora.

Fui a la cocina por mi obligado café de la mañana cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de voltear para saber quién era, sólo una persona aparte de mí tenía llaves del apartamento.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!!" – cantó Alice mientras caminaba con su clásico paso danzarín hacia mi – "traje bagels!"

Le sonreí agradecida por haberme evitado preparar el desayuno, tomé otra taza para servirle café, estaba todavía estirada para alcanzar la taza de los gabinetes de arriba cuando sentí sus pequeños bracitos alrededor de mi cintura, sorprendida por su gesto volteé a verla incrédula, mis cejas alzadas y frunciendo el ceño, como respuesta Alice rodó los ojos.

"Que no puedo abrazar a mi hermana" – dijo a la defensiva, abriendo sus ojos exageradamente.

"Usualmente tus abrazos son señal de que algo retorcido planeas" – le contesté mientras servía el café y escuché como Alice bufó.

"No planeo nada, sólo estoy emocionada" – dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar – "en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte es la primera vez que hablas de un hombre con tanta… ilusión. Me muero por conocerlo!!" – chilló lo último antes de tomar su taza y sentarse en el banco del desayunador.

Pensé por un momento lo que dijo ¿en verdad me escuchaba ilusionada? No es que no lo estuviera, en lo más hondo de mi subconsciente secretamente estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria por haber conocido a Edward. Entré en pánico por un segundo al darme cuenta que no estaba escondiendo mis sentimientos tan bien como creía y que cualquiera podría darse cuenta (y con cualquiera me refiero a Edward). _Bravo yo y mi súper cualidad de libro abierto. _Sacudí esa idea tratando de convencerme de que Edward no me conocía tan bien para saber leer mis expresiones y además Alice siempre ha tenido ese raro sexto sentido y su percepción bastante desarrollada.

"Aw! Hasta sueñas despierta con él ¿a qué sí?" – me interrumpió Alice mis procesos mentales, como siempre me sonrojé dándole la razón provocando que la sonrisa de la duendecillo se ensanchara – "Cuéntame de él"

"Es… amable y cariñoso con sus hermanos, se preocupa por ellos y sabes que es lo extraño" – dije sonriendo. Alice negó con la cabeza sonriéndome, sus ojos brillaban de genuina emoción – "es médico y está haciendo la residencia en el hospital donde trabaja Carlisle y no sólo eso, sino que resulta que es su mentor"

Alice abrió los ojos en shock y después se golpeó la frente dramáticamente.

"El hospital de papá!" – gritó – "cómo no se me ocurrió antes, yo buscándote prospectos con los compañeros de Jazz y jamás pensé en buscar ahí"

Le mandé una mirada envenenada pero Alice ni se inmutó, sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Iba a ser cuestión de tiempo, sólo me quedaban tres solteros disponibles y uno lo ibas a conocer hoy en el partido" – dijo descaradamente mientras untaba crema a su bagel – "después de eso a lo mejor iba a inspeccionar el hospital."

"Qué?! Alice, me volviste a involucrar en una cita a ciegas, aún después de lo de ayer, pero es que nunca vas a entender que no me interesa!" – bufé frustrada sólo de pensar que si no hubiera sido por la mudanza de los Masen en estos momentos estaría agregando otra situación humillante cortesía Alice Cullen.

"Era por tu bien, Bells" – dijo tranquilamente – "además eso ya no importa, Jazzy canceló la cita por mi y tú encontraste a tu vecino médico"

"Eres increíble, Mary Alice!" – contesté aventándole dagas con la mirada

"Bueno, bueno… ya bájale a tu actitud que no tuviste que hacer nada, el doctorcito te ha salvado. Espero que con él no seas tan difícil, Bella, así la relación no va a funcionar"

Me quedé atónita. _Pero qué nervios de la enana._

"¿De qué relación me estás hablando?" – dije molesta – "apenas nos conocimos ayer, en qué mundo paralelo eso es suficiente tiempo para llamarlo relación, es más ni siquiera sabes si estoy interesada… o él…"

"Bueno, entonces dado que no te interesa no tendrás problemas con que te siga presentando solteros" – dijo sonriéndome maliciosamente y yo gruñí enojada – "eso pensé" – terminó diciendo antes de volver a su desayuno.

Malhumorada, también regresé a mi casi intacto bagel, todo mi almacén de paciencia en el que trabajé horas antes estaba completamente vacío y no había pasado ni una hora desde que Alice llegó y pensar que aún no había soportado lo peor no era exactamente reconfortante.

El resto del desayuno lo pasamos en mayor parte en silencio, salvo por algunos comentarios de Alice acerca de su nueva colección en la que trabajaba y mis respuestas monosilábicas. No puede evitar sentir esa sensación de Déjà vu al pensar en las muchas mañanas que pasábamos justo así cuando Alice vivía conmigo: yo enfurruñada por la cita de la noche anterior o por la que Alice me hacía saber que tenía esa noche y ella tan feliz y normal como siempre. Sin embargo, era bueno volver a pasar la mañana juntas como solíamos, a veces extrañaba sus grititos de emoción que se escuchaban por todo el departamento o sus ocurrencias poco comunes para nuestras 'noches de chicas', simplemente su presencia le daba vida a nuestra casa y a veces sentía este espacio demasiado grande y solo.

Yo nunca le dije que la extrañaría cuando se mudó porque sabía lo mucho que deseaba vivir con Jasper y no quería impedirle su vida sólo porque yo tenía miedo de quedarme sola, pero así como yo sabía lo que ella quería así Alice sabía lo que yo sentía y aunque estuvo a punto de cancelar la mudanza yo no lo permití, no iba a ser capaz de vivir sabiendo que estaba privando la felicidad de alguien. Ahora somos felices las dos, ella disfrutando su vida en pareja y yo, extrañamente, disfrutando de la soledad del apartamento. Por eso en ocasiones como ésta donde podíamos revivir nuestros momentos, todo el enojo desaparecía.

"Me da gusto que hayas venido para el desayuno" – le dije sonriéndole sinceramente con los ojos llorosos causados por mis pensamientos previos. Alice me devolvió la sonrisa y tomó mi mano para apretarla suavemente.

"Te quiero, Bells"

"Yo también te quiero, Ali"

Terminamos de desayunar y entre las dos ordenamos la cocina, Alice colocó en un plato los bagels que sobraron y pasó los aderezos a diferentes recipientes más presentables, cuando le pregunté por qué hacía eso me dijo que era su muestra de bienvenida hacia Edward y un ofrecimiento de paz sólo por si las dudas se molestaba de que ella invadiera su departamento, no hice más que reír por su comentario ganándome que Alice me sacara la lengua.

Después de arreglar todo y hacerle prometer a Alice casi con sangre que hiciera todo lo posible por comportarse y no abrumar tan rápido a los Masen, salimos del departamento, no sin antes Alice arreglar su atuendo, alisó su hermosa blusa azul celeste sin mangas y cuello en V con un ligero recogido y aplicaciones de pedrería en el centro del pecho y sus pantalones cortos blancos. Se acomodó su cabello peinado en perfectas puntas y retocó su maquillaje. Si no la conociera de cómo toma tan enserio su arreglo personal podría jurar que estaba nerviosa.

"Listo!" – dijo agarrando el plato de los bagels – "conozcamos al futuro cuñado!"

"Alice…" – empecé a quejarme

"Sí, sí, ya sé" – me cortó caminando hacia la puerta.

Así que ahí estábamos paradas, hombro con hombro, enfrente del 303 esperando a que abrieran, pudimos escuchar un 'Liz quédate quieta' antes de que un Edward agitado abriera la puerta.

Bella – dijo aliviado pasándose la mano por sus rebeldes cabellos – Buenos días – cuando se percató de que no estaba sola frunció levemente el ceño confundido, estaba a punto de explicarme pero fui atacada por un cuerpecito que se aventó a mis piernas.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa!!" – me saludó Liz, al verla no pude contener la risa. Su pelo hecho una maraña en una cola como siempre, llevaba unos shorts de cuadritos que se le estaban cayendo ya que no estaban abrochados, su blusa estaba a medio poner con una manga de fuera colgando libremente en el bulto que se formó en su cuello y para completar el look sólo tenía una calceta y el otro pie desnudo.

"Estaba intentando vestirla" – susurró Edward casi avergonzado, tallándose la parte trasera del cuello. Yo seguía soltando risitas mientras cargaba a Lizzy

"Bella?" – dijo Matt acercándose a la puerta, cuando me vio me sonrió e hizo ademán de querer abrazarme pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Alice y retrocedió agarrando fuertemente con su puño el pantalón de Edward. Parecía asustado.

"Oh, chicos!" – dije animada, tratando de confortar a Matt – "ella es Alice, mi hermana"

Edward sonrió en entendimiento y hasta parecía divertido, Matt se relajó y soltó el agarre de Edward.

"Edward Masen, un gusto" – contestó Edward extendiendo su mano para saludarla. Cuando Alice no respondió el gesto, Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño y yo sorprendida por la descortesía de mi hermana, volteé a verla enojada.

Entonces descubrí que Alice no le dio la mano porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta ya que no lo estaba viendo a él. En su lugar veía intensamente a Lizzy con el ceño sumamente fruncido y toda su cara reflejaba horror. Por instinto abracé más fuerte a Liz como si eso la fuera a proteger de la mirada mortal que Alice le daba. Me sorprendió bastante su actitud, que cosa le pudo haber molestado de una niñita tan adorable como ella sin mencionar que ese no era un comportamiento normal en Alice.

"Alice?" – dije en tono más fuerte del normal para llamar su atención, cuando volteó a verme continué hablando entre dientes y en susurros para que sólo ella me escuchara – "¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja de ver a Lizzy y discúlpate con Edward que lo dejaste con la mano extendida"

"Oh!" – dijo sorprendida, obviamente disgustada por algo que aun no era capaz de descifrar – "Lo siento Edward. Alice Cullen, bienvenido" – dijo apurada y secamente tendiéndole el plato con los bagels.

"Gracias?" – dijo Edward confuso volteándome a ver como esperando una explicación.

"Bella, me permites" – Alice dijo seriamente, alzando los brazos como queriendo cargar a Lizzy. Mi instinto actuó otra vez y me aparté de ella.

"¿Para qué?" – le dije con ojos entrecerrados aún sin entender sus intenciones. Ella rodó los ojos y se volvió a acercar.

"Dámela, Bella, no le voy a hacer nada" – Alice colocó sus manos en los costados de Liz haciendo que ésta pusiera su atención en mi loca hermana. Alice le sonrió dulcemente obviamente era parte de su técnica 'siempre consigo lo que quiero con mi cara bonita' y Lizzy cayó redondita en el chantaje ya que le devolvió la sonrisa y soltó mi cuello para que Alice pudiera cargarla, aún así mis brazos se rehusaban a remover mi abrazo de su cuerpecito. Alice volvió a rodar los ojos – "Suéltala, Bella"

Totalmente en contra de mis deseos y viendo que estábamos armando una escena enfrente de Edward, solté a Liz, de todos modos iba a estar cerca para poder intervenir en cualquier momento.

"Compórtate" – le advertí en cuanto Lizzy estaba segura en os brazos de Alice. La enana me sacó la lengua provocando la risa de Liz.

"Preciosa, Lizzy, te puedo decir un secreto?" – Alice empezó a caminar dentro del departamento, su voz era melodiosa para lograra la confianza de la niña. Liz le sonrió alegremente y asintió la cabeza, la duendecillo se acercó más a ella para hablarle al oído pero su voz salió en su tono normal por lo que fui capaz de escucharla – "tu estilista apesta! Y obviamente tu asesor de imagen no está bien capacitado"

Edward hizo un gesto que demostraba vergüenza y si de por sí mis ánimos estaban encendidos con la actitud de Alice, ver a Edward hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

"Alice!!" – le grité – "déjala en paz!!"

Increíble que mis advertencias y todo el trabajo y tiempo que me llevó para que ella me prometiera que iba a controlar sus arranques sólo haya durado cinco minutos. Pero como no, Alice es capaz de tirar todo a la borda cuando se trata de moda y demás cosas que para mí eran trivialidades. En todo caso a quién le importa cómo viste una niñita de cuatro años, en serio la condición de Alice era más allá de enfermiza, su amor por el diseño de modas no tenía limites y lo peor es que todos los que estábamos a su alrededor irremediablemente caíamos en sus manos. Hoy pobre Lizzy fue la víctima.

"Shh, Bella" – me cortó tranquilamente y para incrementar mi enojo me movió su mano en un gesto de 'cállate la boca que no me interesa lo que digas' – "no te preocupes, Liz, por suerte tía Alice sabe cómo arreglar este atropello"

Alice caminó alegremente hacia el baño mientras aconsejaba a Lizzy sobre cómo evitar el maltrato hacia la moda, algo sobre la ropa también tiene sentimientos bla bla bla. Bufé en frustración cuando escuché las risitas provenientes del baño.

"Bella?" – dijo Edward preocupado poniéndome la mano en mi hombro para que le prestara atención, en ese momento me di cuenta de que mi vista le hacia un hoyo a la puerta donde Alice entró con su prisionera.

"Lo siento, Edward" – dije apenada – "lo siento muchísimo, no tienes idea de cuánto"

Edward se rio suavemente antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

"Veo que no bromeabas sobre ella" – dijo divertido – "¿tia Alice?"

"Ni siquiera te canses en contradecirla" – le conteste honestamente – "lo siento tanto, en mi defensa hice todo lo que pude para evitar que viniera"

"Está bien, Bella" – dijo entretenido – "haces parecer cómo que has traído a un homicida o psicópata al departamento"

"Pues estamos cerca" – murmuré para mí pero al parecer no tan bajo porque Edward empezó a reír histérico

"Hey, Edward?" – hablé nerviosa al acordarme de algo

"¿Sip?" – respondió dándole una mordida a su bagel

Antes de continuar escaneé el departamento rápidamente buscando a Matt, cuando no lo vi pregunté.

"¿Por qué Matt se puso tan nervioso cuando vio a Alice? Hasta parecía asustado"

Edward asintió con la cabeza dándome la razón pero espero a contestarme hasta que terminó el bocado que tenía.

"Eso pasa cada que alguien que no conoce nos va a buscar a donde vivimos, piensa que son los de servicios infantiles. Está consciente que si yo cometo algún error me los pueden quitar y ese es su miedo cada que nos vienen a ver"

Me quedé callada analizando su respuesta, no era justo que un niñito de su edad tenga que vivir con la preocupación de perder a su familia cada que toquen la puerta, eso me dio una visión más amplia sobre la situación de Matt y los problemas que esperaba, con mi ayuda, poder erradicar. Estaba tan metida en mis cavilaciones que cuando escuché la voz extra entusiasmada de Alice, salté.

"Chicos! Les presento a los nuevos y mejorados Matt y Lizzy Masen" – casi chilló, venía por el pasillo prácticamente saltando en cada mano sostenía a un niño, no me extraño que Matt también acabara bajo sus garras, casi empezaba a reclamarle por su falta de tacto para hacer sus cosas pero cuando vi las sonrisas de mis vecinitos me olvidé por completo, los dos parecían brillar de emoción.

Los dos venían con ropa totalmente diferente a la de hace rato. Liz estaba usando una faldita de mezclilla muy mona que tenía bordados en rosa y morado, una blusita tipo polo con los mismos bordados de la falda y unos converse rosas que se le veían chistosísimos. Matt usaba unos jeans oscuros, una playera blanca con un estampado en azul con un dibujo minimalista que no entendí y encima traía una camisa de manga corta cuadriculada en varios tonos de azul y negro, para completar el look traía unos converse negros. Me pregunté vagamente si Edward se molestaría por el claro atrevimiento de Alice para buscar en las cajas de la ropa, pero cuando volteé a verlo sólo pude ver adoración.

"Se ven muy bien" – contestó Edward sonriéndole a sus hermanos.

"Oh! Edward, que insultó!" – dijo Alice llevando sus manos a su pecho – "se ven mejor que bien, están excelentes!" – luego agregó en un murmulló "otro que no sabe apreciar la moda, ya con Bella era suficiente" o algo parecido.

Rodé los ojos pero ni siquiera me molesté en contestarle, como sea era verdad, yo nunca he visto el sentido de cambiar guardarropa cada temporada cuando la ropa que tienes está en perfectas condiciones y los años de convivir con Alice no han logrado convencerme de lo contrario.

"Mira, Edward, mi cabello" – le dijo Lizzy mientras se acercaba a él. Efectivamente, Alice hizo un trabajo magnifico en Lizzy. Pequeñas trenzas formaban una red dándole la apariencia de diadema, su cabello caía suelto en suaves risos y el copetito le daba un toque tierno al peinado, se veía encantadora. Edward le sonrió y le elogió su peinado, cuando estaba a punto de tocárselo… Alice gritó.

"Noo! Edward, por Dios! Logré que se dejara de ver como indigente y tú ya quieres destruir mi obra"

"Alicee!!" – le llamé la atención, Edward se soltó a reír seguido de sus hermanos.

"Es verdad, admito que no he sido bueno en esto" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, no todo lo has hecho mal" – respondió la duende – "tienen ropa bastante decente" – Edward le sonrió tristemente y supe que él no tenía nada que ver con la ropa, sino su madre. Alice pareció no notarlo o prefirió ignorarlo y continuó con el mismo tono animado – "Por cierto, disculpa lo de hace rato, los crímenes de la moda me vuelven loca. Ahora sí, déjame darte la bienvenida como es debido"

Sin más, Alice se abalanzó al cuello de Edward abrazándolo fuertemente, rodé los ojos ante el evidente entusiasmo de la enana, hay cosas que nunca cambian y una de esas es la forma tan efusiva de ser de Alice, recuerdo perfecto que fue lo mismo que hizo cuando nos conocimos.

"Bienvenido a la pandilla" – gritó – "verás que nos llevaremos de maravilla"

"Gracias, Alice" – contestó Edward educadamente, tratando de zafarse del abrazo estrangulador de la enana.

"Bueno, bueno. No perdamos tiempo que hay armarios que arreglar. De una vez te digo, Edward, que no te sorprenda que me deshaga de alguna que otra prenda" – dijo mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina – "por cierto, Jasper viene a medio día y traerá el almuerzo!!" – gritó cuando estaba fuera del campo de visión, Liz detrás de ella.

"¿Jasper?" – me preguntó Edward

"El novio de Alice" – le dije apenada – "disculpa que te vine a invadir el departamento"

"Tranquila, si todos los que traigas me van a ayudar a acabar con mi tediosa tarea, no es problema" – respondió alegre.

"Bueno, pues Jasper llegará a tiempo para cuando traigan tus muebles, seguro le encontraremos algo que hacer"

"Me gusta cómo suena eso"

Nos dirigimos a la sala que era donde había más concentración de cajas, empezamos a desempacar entre Matt y yo las cajas que Edward nos indicó mientras él se fue, por sugerencia mía, a su recámara a arreglar su propia ropa antes de que Alice lo hiciera por él.

Al poco rato el departamento cobró vida, Alice puso música y ella y Liz iban de un lugar a otro bailando, ya podía darme cuenta lo mucho que ellas dos se iban a entender. Matt y yo, por nuestra parte, nos la pasamos riendo de los desplantes de nuestras hermanas y platicando de cosas triviales, traté de sutilmente sacarle información sobre sus gustos y aficiones con la idea de ir formando mis estrategias para el plan 'liberemos al niño'. Edward de vez en cuando se daba sus vueltas para platicar con nosotros, cuando descubrió lo que estaba haciendo me murmuró un gracias que por demás está decir hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

**EPOV**

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes, sí, por extraño que parezca la tediosa actividad de desempacar y limpiar se convirtió en una agradable y divertida experiencia y estaba plenamente consciente de quién había hecho esa diferencia.

Me gustaba mucho ver la interacción de Bella con mis hermanos, me gustaba ver como Matt son ser realmente consciente buscaba a Bella y la facilidad con que se abría con ella y eso hacía que mis esperanzas crecieran, con un poco de suerte y la ayuda de Bella podría tener a mi hermanito de vuelta.

Conocer a Alice fue un bono esa mañana, uno bastante agradable e hiperactivo. Bella se quedó corta con su descripción, Alice parecía una criatura mitológica como una hada o lago por el estilo, la mujer era increíblemente chiquita, la forma en que se arregla el cabello con la puntas de fuera y sus facciones faciales le daban esa apariencia. Al principio pensé que Bella exageraba sobre ella, como cualquier hermano cuando se queja del suyo, pero más que exagerar Bella había sido modesta, Alice era un caso peculiar, jamás había conocido a alguien como ella, generalmente no suele caerme bien las personas entrometidas y criticonas y al principio pensé que Alice caía en esas dos características, pero luego me di cuenta que sus intervenciones eran con la intención de ayudar, un método medio anormal la forma en la que actúa, pero terminé por encontrarlo divertido, al fin de cuentas nada parecía convencional en ella y me agradaba. Y por lo visto Lizzy creó cierta adoración hacia ella, ya que desde que la vistió y cambió rara vez se ha separado de ella y no la culpo después de meses de parecer 'indigente' quien no lo haría.

Cuando terminé de medio acomodar mi ropa me fui a buscar a Bella y Matt, cuando llegué a la sala me los encontré tomados de las dos manos y dando vueltas como locos y riendo a todo pulmón, me acerqué un poco más a ellos tratando de pasar desapercibido y no interrumpir el momento. Cuando llegué cerca del sofá vi cómo Bella tropezó aparentemente con nada y sin remedio caía al suelo, trató de soltar a Matt para evitar que cayera pero fue demasiado tarde, reaccioné lo más rápido que pude tomando a Bella por los brazos pero la caída fue inevitable, caí de espaldas y ellos dos encima de mí, Matt y Bella reían como histéricos y no hice más que acompañarlos. Obviamente el ruido y las carcajadas alertaron a Alice y Lizzy, quienes aparecieron enseguida en la sala, al vernos a los tres tirados sonrieron divertidas, vi como las facciones de Alice cambiaban de repente y aún con mis ojos empañados por las lágrimas provocadas por la risa pude ver un destello de travesura en los ojos de Alice e inmediatamente supe porqué.

"BOLITAAAA!!!" – gritó

"No, Alice!" – Bella respondió tratando de pararse pero fue demasiado tarde, sentí como el aire se salía de mis pulmones cuando la presión en mi pecho aumento. Acto seguido mi enanita salió corriendo con todas sus ganas y se aventó encima de los cuatro.

Todos estamos riendo como locos incluso yo que carecía de aire, en un extraño movimiento Bella logró girarse y me vio, sus ojos chocolates brillaban y sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto reírse, alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla suavemente. Contuve un suspiro.

"Te estamos aplastando" – me susurró en voz suave pero divertida.

"mmhmm" – logré responderle, mis manos estaban seguras ahora en sus cintura y la sensación no era para nada desagradable. Bella me sonrió en respuesta.

Las risas de todos murieron en cuanto escuchamos a alguien llamar a la puerta. Como pudieron todos se rodaron para que me pudiera levantar, me encantó ver las caras de mis monstruitos cuando iba camino a la puerta, esta vez el suspiro sí salió de mi boca. Acomodé un poco mi playera antes de abrir la puerta, un poco molesto por la interrupción.

"¿Sr. Edward Masen?" – dos hombres estaban parados enfrente de mí, por su vestimenta me di cuenta que eran del flete de la tienda de muebles, sin mencionar que había una base de cama y otro señor sosteniendo una cabecera detrás de ellos.

"Sí, pase por favor" – abrí la puerta lo máximo que pude y me dirigí a mostrarles el camino a los señores, Bella y Alice corrieron a quitar todas las cajas del pasillo y las que estorbaban, les sonreí agradecido.

Así pasé mínimo una hora diciéndoles a los señores dónde iba cada mueble, en una de mis tantas vueltas noté a un hombre rubio sentado en uno de los bancos del desayunador hablando animadamente con Alice, por lo que supuse ese debía ser Jasper. Cuando despedí a los señores decidí ir primero con Bella y los enanos ya que me sentía un poco incómodo con la presencia de alguien que no conocía y prefería que fuera Bella la que me lo presentara.

Cuando llegué a la recámara de Liz casi rompo a carcajadas otra vez al escuchar cómo Bella trataba de explicarles a los enanos los contras de saltar en la cama y las diferentes formas en las que te puedes caer, todo con ejemplo gráfico.

Matt fue el primero en notar mi presencia y después de darme las gracias por escoger la cama perfecta regresó su atención a Bella, la cual estaba más roja que un tomate al verme ahí parado, obviamente apenada.

"Interesante método de enseñanza" – comenté entretenido provocando que su rubor creciera de intensidad, después de lograr mi cometido, retomé mi propósito – "creo que Jasper está aquí, ¿te importaría acompañarme a la cocina?"

"No, para nada" – contestó tímida, después volteó su atención a mis hermanos – "¿quién quiere comer?"

Después de los gritos de aprobación por parte de mis enanos, Lizzy hizo el ademán de buscar a Bella para irse con ella, pero tuve que parar la acción.

"Princesita me siento dolido, no has estado conmigo en todo el día, ¿es por qué yo no te puedo peinar tan bien?" – dije con fingido dramatismo pero diciendo la verdad, extrañaba no ser el único al cual mis hermanos recurrieran, no era que me molestara sólo era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Lizzy soltó risitas y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

"Nop!" – dijo estirando sus bracitos para que la cargara y yo lo hice gustoso.

Bella me sonrió con ojos pícaros, tomando la mano de Matt y adelantándose a la puerta antes de gritar.

"El último lava los platos!" – y salieron corriendo, me empecé a reír de sus desplantes, pero al escuchar las carcajadas de Matt entendí perfecto sus actitudes, estaba trabajando sutilmente en la mente de mi hermano y sabía lo que hacía porque era evidente que estaba funcionando.

A pesar de los gritos de Liz animándome, por no decir exigiéndome, a correr más rápido estaba bastante distraído como para concentrarme en esa "carrera" y muy a pesar de mi enana, perdimos.

Bella y Matt estaban casi bailando y cantando que no tenía que lavar nada, antes de que una risa extraña para mí se escuchara en la cocina.

"Jasper!" – Bella lo saludo alegremente.

"Hey, Bells" – contestó el rubio acercándose a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso – "¿te diviertes?"

Bella se ruborizó y le pegó en el estómago juguetonamente.

"Y qué si lo hago" – le respondió para después sacarle la lengua, se giró a nosotros y sonrió – "Jasper, ellos son los Masen: Edward, Matt y Lizzy. Chicos, él es Jasper, el novio de Alice" – nos presentó

"Un gusto" – dije dándole la mano, la cual tomó amablemente. Saludo a los monstruitos también y regresó al banco donde antes lo había visto sentado.

"Disculpa, Edward la intromisión pero a veces es imposible llevarle la contraria a Alice" – dijo negando con la cabeza – "como sea, acepta el luch como señal de disculpa" – terminó, señalando a las dos cajas de pizza y otras bolsas que parecían contener refrescos y jugos.

"No es problema" – le aseguré mientras sentaba a Liz en el banco e iba por platos.

"¿Dónde está Alice a todo esto?" – preguntó Bella, sacando los vasos.

"Fue a tu departamento por salsas y todos esos condimentos que le gusta poner en su pizza" – dijo rodándole los ojos provocando que Bella riera – "Bells, por cierto, lamento mucho lo de ayer, traté de persuadirla pero ya la conoces"

"Lo sé, Jasper, no es tu culpa" – contestó encogiéndose de hombros

Curioso no me pude quedar callado.

"¿Qué pasó ayer?" – Bella bufó y negó con la cabeza mientras les servía pizza a mis hermanos no dispuesta a contestarme, Jasper la vio mortificado por un momento antes de responder.

"Alice y su manía de hacer que Bella salga a citas a ciegas, sólo que ayer Bells tuvo la audacia de escaparse de ella" – dijo guiñándole el ojo y Bella sonrió sonrojándose – "y hoy también, algo me dice, Bells, que tendrás tiempo de descansar mientras Alice perfecciona sus planes y tácticas de ataque"

"Jazz, hablemos de otra cosa por favor" – susurró Bella completamente incómoda – "¿Cómo te fue en el partido?"

"Bien, ganamos" – contestó simplemente.

Así que otra cosa que Bella decía de Alice resultó realidad, al parecer su objetivo de buscarle novio era bastante serio y no perdía tiempo para lograrlo. No pude evitar sentir pena por mi reciente amiga, no se necesitaba conocerla por años para darse cuenta lo mal que eso la hacía sentir. Otra vez confirme el carácter de Alice, no dudaba que lo hiciera de buena intención, tratando de ayudar a su hermana pero sus métodos eran… exagerados, como bien decía Bella.

Pasé junto a ella y como quien no quiere la cosa le tomé la mano y se la apreté suavemente, ella me volteó a ver sorprendida y yo le sonreí abiertamente, tratando de demostrarle con ese sencillo gesto que ahora me tenía a mí y que iba a hacer lo necesario para librarla de que viviera de nuevo ese tipo de situaciones humillantes.

Empezamos a comer todos en silencio hasta que llegó Alice con su característica hiperactividad, me pregunté cómo es que Jasper y Alice terminaron juntos, el tipo parecía tímido y reservado totalmente lo contrario a Alice y sin embargo al verlos interactuar era innegable el amor que se tenían.

"Entonces, Edward" – dijo Alice para iniciar conversación, al parecer tampoco soportaba periodos largos en silencio – "cómo es que tienes hermanos tan chicos , digo no lo tomes a mal, pero bien podrías ser su padre"

Mis hermanos rieron suavemente como siempre que escuchaban a alguien decir que soy su padre. Bella le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su hermana y ella sólo se encogió de hombros y la miró como diciendo 'qué tiene de malo que pregunte'. El sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente en mí, al recordar cómo actué con Bella por este mismo tema. Traté de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

"Mis padres intentaron por años darme un hermanito después de que nací, no querían que creciera solo" – empecé a contar – "con el paso de los años se dieron por vencidos y al poco tiempo nació Matt seguido poco después por Liz"

"Quién haya dicho que la planeación es la clave del éxito obviamente no considero los detalles" – comentó Bella haciendo que todos riéramos.

Continuamos bromeando por varios minutos, me sorprendió lo cómodo que me sentía con ellos, era raro en mí que tuviera a tantas personas, jamás tuve tantos "amigos" y estaba disfrutando de la experiencia.

"Edward, tienes planes para dentro de 15 días?" – preguntó Alice con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, moviéndose energéticamente de arriba abajo en el banco dando la apariencia de que estuviera saltando.

"No lo sé" – dije confuso volteando a ver a Bella inmediatamente tratando de que me advirtiera si debería temer a su pregunta, pero ella estaba distraída viendo con la misma confusión a su hermana – "supongo que nada especial" – contesté por fin.

"Perfecto!!" – saltó fuera del banco – "es el fin de semana oficial de los Cullen y tienen que ir!"

"el qué?" – pregunté perdido, Bella me volteó a ver, una tierna sonrisa bailaba en sus labios

"Los Cullen tienen esa tradición…" – empezó a explicarme antes de que Alice interrumpiera.

"Tenemos, hermanita, tenemos. Eres parte de la familia" – Bella y Alice cruzaron miradas, las dos sonrieron alegremente, era fácil ver el cariño que se tenían muy a pesar de las quejas de Bella.

Bella suspiró y continuó

"_Tenemos _la tradición de pasar un fin de semana al mes juntos" – continuó explicándome – "es difícil que nos veamos seguido a excepción de nosotros tres que vivimos cerca, así que todos nos vamos a casa de Carlisle y Esme"

"Oh, pero esa es una reunión familiar…" – empecé a excusarme

"Yo soy un Whitlock y aún no pertenezco a la familia… legalmente" – me cortó Jasper – "pero eso no me hace menos miembro de ella"

"Exacto! Además ahora eres el… amigo? de Bella por lo tanto eres el amigo de todos nosotros" – dijo Alice aún entusiasmada – "sin mencionar que yo ya me enamoré de tus hermanos, será divertido"

"Y podrás conocer a los demás" – agregó Bella – "a Esme le encantará conocerlos y recuerdas que te hablé de Emmett, verdad?" – dijo viendo a Matt rápidamente para que captara su idea – "será la oportunidad perfecta para que se los presente"

"Yoo…" – dije dudando de que hacer, sonaba atractiva la idea pero tenía miedo que la situación nos rebasara a mis hermanos y a mí, tal vez iba a ser demasiado incómodo para nosotros estar con toda la familia, aunque ya conociera a la mayoría contando a Carlisle.

"Vamos, Edward! Los niños la pasarán increíble" – volvió a hablar Alice – "la casa de nuestros papás tiene piscina y han añadido un cuarto de cine recientemente"

Mis hermanos y Bella me veían expectante. Matt y Liz con ojos entusiastas, claramente las palabras 'piscina' y 'cine' hicieron el trabajo de convencimiento. Bella me miraba ilusionada, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente, me daba gusto que quisiera compartir su fin de semana familiar conmigo… digo con nosotros.

"Bien" – dije por fin – "supongo que iremos. Gracias por la invitación"

De más está decir que mis hermanos casi se caen de sus bancos de la emoción, Bella me sonrió alegremente y me dio las gracias, Alice poco faltó para que empezara a dar vueltas por el departamento gritando de alegría y Jasper sólo me miraba con ojos de aprobación. Al ver sus reacciones me sentí confiado de haber hecho lo correcto.

El resto del día pasó en un borrón, Liz y yo lavamos los trastes cumpliendo con nuestro acuerdo, después me fui con Jasper, quien me ayudó a mover los muebles y acomodarlos según los consejos de Alice y Bella incluso de mis hermanos. Al fin de cuentas a mí me daba igual y confiaba en ellas, lo único que sentía era agradecimiento y alivio por haber rentado un apartamento semiamueblado, la idea de cargar más muebles era desgastante.

En ese tiempo pude conocer a Jasper mejor, me contó cosas básicas de su vida y de su trabajo, que era en una compañía aseguradora, y debo decir que me agradó lo bien que nos relacionamos, al parecer todos los Cullen tenían esa cualidad y llegó el momento en el que me empecé a sentir ansioso por conocer al resto de ellos.

Después de un cansado día, casi todas las cajas habían desaparecido. Alice y Jasper se despidieron poco antes de la cena no sin antes agradecerles sinceramente su ayuda y volver a prometerle a Alice que iríamos con ellos a casa de sus padres. Bella cocinó para nosotros esa noche también y estuvimos un rato conviviendo los cuatro antes de que mis hermanos cayeran rendidos en los sofás, fue un día largo para ellos también.

Bella me ayudó a cambiarlos por sus pijamas que estaban perfectamente dobladas en el closet, tal vez debería agradecerle otra vez a Alice por eso. Arropé a cada niño en su respectiva cama sintiéndome extremadamente contento de que por fin pudiera darles algo mejor para dormir.

Bella se quedó en el cuarto de Matt un rato, cuando fui a verla descubrí que estaba parada al pie de la ventana sosteniendo un cuadro, cuando me acerqué a ella me empezó a hablar en susurros.

"Con razón ustedes son tan guapos, tenían mucho que heredar de sus padres" –vi que el cuadro que sostenía era el que tenía la foto donde todos estábamos en hospital el día que nació Lizzy. Yo cargando a Matt de poco más de un año y mis padres estaban juntos sosteniendo a mi princesita.

"Gracias por el cumplido" – dije sonriente provocando que Bella sonriera también y por supuesto se sonrojara.

"No era para que te la creyeras tan rápido" – dijo sacándome la lengua y poniendo el marco en su lugar – "mañana vas a trabajar ¿cierto?"

"Cierto, después de dejar a los enanos en la escuela y guardería" – contesté mientras salíamos hacia el pasillo.

"Ok, yo salgo a las 8:30 de aquí si no es tarde para ti puedo llevarlos" – ofreció a lo cual agradecí enormemente y ni siquiera hice el intento de protestar.

"Suena perfecto, gracias" – contesté amablemente – "prometo que sólo será mañana, después del trabajo pienso ir por mi volvo" – dije emocionado, cómo extrañaba mi carro

"¿Vas a comprar un coche?" – preguntó sorprendida

"No, lo tengo guardado en una bodega cerca de Bahía Monterrey, donde antes vivíamos no tenía donde estacionarlo" – le expliqué brevemente.

"Oh, bueno eso tiene más sentido" – dijo riendo suavemente – "nos vemos mañana, entonces."

Esta vez ni siquiera dudamos en inclinarnos el uno hacia el otro para darnos un beso de despedida, cada vez era más cómodo estar cerca de ella y tener detalles de ese tipo.

"Descansa, Bells" – la llamé con el nombre que escuché tantas veces ese día produciendo un leve sonrojo de su parte – "hasta mañana"

"Seguro" – dijo saliendo y dirigiéndose a su puerta, me quedé ahí parado esperando q que entrara a su departamento antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando estuvo dentro se giró y sonriente añadió – "por cierto, mañana yo peino a Lizzy"

* * *

**Cada vez hago los capítulos más grandes, no sé que me pasa, algún espíritu chocarrero me invade y me hace difícil la tarea de saber donde terminar un capítulo jajajaja... a este paso dos capítulos más y se acaba la historia jejeje...**

**Qué les pareció? Ya los Masen empiezan a conocer a la pandilla, al menos ya pasaron por el filtro de uno de los miembros más locos, Alice, ahora sólo falta Emmett y estoy emocionada por llegar a esa parte. Y por fin acabé con el rollo de la mudanza jaja... **

**Muchas gracias a todas, no saben que emoción siento cada que veo los reviews!! estoy loca pero es mi primera vez así que dejenme disfrutar jaja... estoy peor que niño con juguete nuevo y todo gracias a ustedes!!!!**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana, yo estoy super emocionada por que nos adelantaron la fecha de estreno de Remember Me y ya pronto sale el trailer de Eclipse!!! wiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! xD**

**Por cierto, si les interesa, en mi profile puse un link para que conozcan el edificio donde viven Bella y los Masen y fotos de los departamentos, con el paso del tiempo iré agregando más cosas  
**

**Hasta el sabado!! tengan bonita semana.... y vuelvenme más loca con su reviews!!!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PRODUCTO DEL SUEÑO DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SIN EMBARGO TANTO LA HISTORIA COMO MATT Y LIZZY ME PERTENECEN MUAJAJA**...

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A MI AMIGA CELESTE POR SER SU CUMPLEAÑOS xD HAPPY B-DAY!! LUV U!!!  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR APOYANDO MI DEMENCIA. QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!!  
**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6**

No recuerdo haber dormido tan bien en meses como esa noche, la comodidad de mi nuevo colchón, el aroma de la madera, las texturas de las sabanas nuevas, todo era una invitación a permanecer en mi cuarto por el resto del día, así que cuando sonó la inoportuna alarma maldije en voz baja el inicio de semana.

En estado zombie y con músculos adoloridos me levanté de mi nuevo y cómodo lecho muy a pesar de que mi cuerpo me pedía lo contrario. Sabiendo que a mis hermanos les iba a costar igual o mayor trabajo que a mí pararse, me apresuré a arreglarme. Mientras me bañaba y contemplaba el nuevo baño no pude más que sentirme agradecido, la rutina era la misma pero el simple hecho de estar en un lugar más estable y que podríamos llamar como nuestro hacía una diferencia enorme. Recuerdo como la Sra. Gilmore se quejaba por casa mínimo detalle: que si gastábamos mucha agua caliente, que si teníamos la televisión encendida toda la tarde, en fin. En lugar de sentirnos medianamente cómodos nos hacía sentir como unos intrusos aprovechados, a pesar de que pagaba por ese estúpido cuarto casi la mitad de lo que ahora voy a pagar por un departamento.

La necesidad nos hizo soportar varios desplantes de la señora, el colmo fue un día que llegué del supermercado y me armó un circo bien montado porque mis hermanos se salieron del cuarto y se fueron, como era costumbre, a contemplar unos estantes que había en la sala con una colección de muñecas y carritos que a mis enanos les llamaba mucho la atención. Siempre respetaban los juguetes y jamás los tocaban, sólo se quedaban paraditos viéndolos, pero ese día a Lizzy se le ocurrió que una muñeca estaba mal vestida y cometió la 'osadía' de cambiarles los zapatos a unos que combinaran más, como consecuencia ardió Troya ese día y el veto de la casa se extendió aún más, dejándonos una reducida área para transitar de la puerta de entrada al cuarto. Y obviamente la necesidad me hizo tragarme el coraje por su exagerada y ridícula reacción, temiendo que ese mismo día nos echara de su casa y después cómo explicaba a servicios infantiles que tenía a mis hermanos vagabundos y sin hogar.

En definitiva este departamento nos trajo además de comodidad, libertad y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sin mencionar que nos dio la oportunidad de conocer a personas maravillosas, sin contar a Bella que ya era mi amiga, Alice y Jasper realmente eran buenas personas e igual de atentos y considerados que Bella, ya podía ver una amistad con ellos también. El día de ayer pasó de ser incómodo a increíblemente agradable, los seis convivimos como si tuviéramos años de conocernos, mucho se debió al carácter de la diminuta Alice pero me hizo sentir bien pensar que tal vez ya no tenía porque hacer todo solo, ahora había personas dispuestas a ayudar. Mi familia estaba creciendo sin siquiera buscarlo.

Cuando termine de cambiarme me apuré al cuarto de Matt, no me sorprendió encontrarlo profundamente dormido, me sentí mal al despertarlo, este fin de semana fue agotador incluso para ellos. Abrí las cortinas para dejar que la luz traspasara el cuarto antes de acercarme a su cama y sacudirlo levemente.

"Matt, hora de despertarse. Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela" – el enano medio abrió los ojos para después girarse y volver a dormir – "Matt, por favor, no tenemos tiempo. Bella vendrá en cualquier momento"

"Bella?" – dijo modorro, volviendo a abrir los ojos y yo sonreí, al parecer ya había encontrado su nuevo punto débil. Y no lo culpaba.

"Sí, Bella, te va a llevar a la escuela" – contesté mientras Matt se tallaba los ojos y se medio incorporaba – "¿Dormiste bien?" – le pregunté sonriéndole y él me respondió con una sonrisa que demostraba alegría.

"Sip, cuando regrese lo primero que haré es volver a la cama" – respondió emocionado

"Eso suena bien, pero ahora a bañarte" – Matt asintió y se paró de la cama buscando a tientas sus chanclas de baño, le pasé rápido su ropa interior y me dirigí al closet para buscarle unos pantalones y una playera pero él me detuvo

"¿Qué va mal?" – pregunté confuso

"Tía Alice me dijo que no dejara que tú escogieras mi ropa" – rodé los ojos antes esa declaración, esa mujer tenía poder de persuasión muy elevado.

Después de que cogiera unos jeans y una playera, que yo también hubiera sido capaz perfectamente de escogerlos, se dirigió al baño. Le enseñé rápidamente cómo usar la ducha y lo apresuré para que no tardara mucho tiempo antes de ir con mi otra enana, quien obviamente seguía acurrucada con su Hippo a lado.

Mis intentos por despertarla fueron inútiles, cuando logré sacarla de su cama ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie, la pobre estaba más inconsciente que nada. Desesperado por el tiempo, la cargué y me la llevé al segundo baño del apartamento. Con sus ojitos aún cerrados la puse de pie y rápidamente la sequé la ropa y abrí la regadera, en cuanto sintió el agua en su cuerpo dio un salto, abrió los ojos confundida y empezó a llorar. Me sentí terriblemente desgraciado por eso, odiaba verlos llorar y más cuando yo lo provocaba.

"Tranquila, Princesa" – le dije suavemente mientras le ponía shampoo – "no llores, Lizzy, tranquila"

Ella siguió llorando hasta que fue capaz de controlar sus lágrimas pero sus labios seguían temblando furiosamente y sus ojos estaban terriblemente llorosos. Me quise patear en ese momento.

Terminé de bañarla y la envolví en una enorme toalla y casi corro a su habitación, la vestí rápidamente con lo que encontré, unos jeans y una blusa rosa, ella estaba demasiado afectada como para reclamarme mi elección de ropa o recalcarme que según la 'tía Alice' era un inepto para vestir y combinar ropa de niños. Le sequé el cabello y no hice el intento de arreglárselo, confiando en que Bella mantendría su palabra y ella la peinaría.

Cuando me dirigí a la cocina con Lizzy en brazos, quien seguía con los ojos cristalinos y el eterno puchero en sus labios, vi que Matt estaba en la sala arreglando su mochila. Lo llamé rápidamente para que desayunada mientras sentaba a la enana en el banco.

"Perdona, princesa" – le susurré y le di un beso en su cabeza, su aflicción me estaba provocando serio dolor de pecho.

Serví dos bols con cereal y piqué extremadamente rápido un durazno para que desayunaran ya que no tenía tiempo para elaborar otra cosa. Los dos comieron en silencio, Matt de vez en cuando limpiaba las lágrimas de Liz preocupado por verla triste. Flagelándome internamente por ser tan idiota y hacer llorar a una niña de cuatro años, continué preparando sus cajas de lunch con un paquete de galletas, más fruta picada, una caja de jugo y medio sándwich con el pollo horneado que sobró de la cena de anoche, entre tanto y tanto aprovechaba para quemarme la lengua al dar sorbos del café casi hirviendo que representaba mi desayuno.

Cuando volteé a ver a mis hermanos y ver si habían terminado me di cuenta que Liz apenas y había probado bocado. Me acerqué a ella con la intención de alimentarla yo mismo si era necesario.

"Liz, tienes que comer algo" – le dije tomando una cuchara de cereal y acercándola a su boca, sin decir palabra se comió el cereal y su silencio me estaba matando. Estaba por darle otra cucharada cuando la puerta sonó indicándome que Bella había llegado.

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta y efectivamente Bella estaba ahí parada vistiendo un traje negro y una blusa azul que hacía que el tono de su piel resaltara. Nunca la había visto vestida así y se veía hermosa, la falda me dejaba ver sus largas y estilizadas piernas…

"Buenos días" – dijo Bella haciendo que regresara de mis ensoñaciones.

"Bella, pasa" – casi garraspe para encontrar mi voz. Bella se adentró, sonriendo en cuanto vio a los enanos.

"Hola, chicos!" – dijo alegre, primero se dirigió a Matt dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, cuando vio a Liz su sonrisa desapareció – "Lizzy ¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal?"

Liz negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada

"Fue mi culpa" – dije honestamente mientras agarraba las loncheras de los niños – "le desperté rudamente y está sensible"

"Oh!" – dijo volviendo su atención a mi hermana – "Ve, pequeña Lizzy y vamos a ponerte más linda de lo que estás" – le dijo cariñosamente, Liz dejó que la cargara apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Bella, mientras se dirigían al pasillo me habló – "Edward, pon la fruta para llevar, no tardamos"

Hice lo que me pidió y guardé en una bolsa el durazno picado intacto de Lizzy y agregué unas cuantas uvas, mandé a Matt a lavarse los dientes en lo que yo ponía todos los trastos en el lavabo y terminaba mi café.

Para cuando regresé de lavarme mis dientes y recoger mi bata blanca, los tres estaban en la entrada esperándome, no sé como lo hizo pero Bella cargaba ahora a una sonriente Liz, perfectamente peinada debo agregar, todo rastro de mi salvajismo completamente borrado. Cuando me acerqué, Bella le dijo algo al oído a Liz y ésta asintió con la cabeza, volteó a verme y me sonrió y estiró sus bracitos para que la cargara, cosa que cumplí instantáneamente.

"Te quiero, princesa" – le dije besando su frente, ella me sonrió y acostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Salimos apresurados del departamento hacia el estacionamiento, cuando llegamos enfrente a un hermoso Audi A7 blanco, Bella me tendió las llaves.

"Será más fácil si tú manejas porque conoces la escuela" – me explicó mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad de Matt.

Rápido nos hicimos paso hacia la calle, no pude evitar sentirme como un chofer porque Bella también se sentó atrás con los niños para poder darle de comer a Lizzy, por el retrovisor pude ver cómo el ánimo de mi pequeña volvía a hacer el mismo sonriente y juguetón de siempre, cosa que me aliviaba de sobremanera. Cuando llegamos a la escuela, los cuatro bajamos como alma que se la lleva el tren. Bella insistió en que quería conocer a las maestras y sobre todo que éstas la conocieran a ella, por si en ocasiones futuras tuviera la necesidad de pedirle el favor que recogiera a los enanos y evitar todo el rollo de que la confundieran con un secuestrador o algo por el estilo.

Caminamos los cuatro tomados de la mano, Liz en medio de Bella y yo, y Matt del otro lado de Bella. Cuando alcanzamos el salón de Matt, hice la presentación más rápida del oeste a la maestra para que conociera a Bella. Inevitablemente sentí una ternura extrema al ver despedirse a Matt de Bells y sentí cómo mi corazón se estrujaba cuando escuché a Bella decirle que lo quería y ver la enorme sonrisa que se formó en la cara del enano.

Repetimos el mismo proceso cuando llegamos a la sección de guardería y Kinder garden, Liz se despidió de nosotros entusiasmadamente sobre todo de Bella que se dedicó a llenar su cara de besos provocando la risa de la maestra y la mía. Ne me pasó por alto cómo la maestra veía una y otra vez el cabello de Lizzy con asombro, no sabía si encontrarlo divertido o insultante.

Volvimos al coche y esta vez Bella tomó el volante. Debo decir que cuando conduce trata de compensar su desequilibrio y cuidado para caminar porque maneja extremadamente rápido y ágil, nos ganamos uno que otro cornetazo pero Bella parecía no darse cuenta. Solté unas cuantas risitas cuando eso pasaba y Bella me volteaba a ver como si hubiera perdido la cabeza por irme riendo solo, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, _cómo era posible que tuviera coordinación al manejar pero no al caminar_.

Después de cruzar el Golden Gate manejamos otras pocas cuadras más antes de llegar al hospital, ella me explicó que el edificio donde trabajaba estaba a cuatro cuadras más arriba, y no pude evitar preguntarme por qué estando tan cerca durante mucho tiempo no nos conocimos antes. Luego de despedirnos y de que yo le diera las gracias por ayudarme con Lizzy, nos deseamos buen día y Salí del coche.

Mientras entraba al área personal, sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios, a simple vista mi rutina era la misma: niños, hospital, más niños y más hospital, pero los cambios sutiles en ella hacían una diferencia abismas cuyos efectos ya estaba disfrutando y el pensamiento de que esto sólo era el principio me hacía anhelar la felicidad que estaba seguro el futuro me traería. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía deseoso por tener la vida que siempre quise y a la cual había renunciado, pero era inevitable cuando tienes la sensación de haber encontrado lo que ni siquiera sabías que estabas buscando pero que te había sentir completo… feliz.

"Buenos días, Edward, por tu cara asumo que tuviste un buen fin de semana, pareces contento" – me saludó Carlisle sonriente.

"Buenos días, Carlisle" – respondí animado mientras me ponía la bata y caminábamos hacia el área de cirugía – "sí, tuve un fin de semana bastante… interesante y adivina quién es mi vecina…"

**BPOV**

La semana pasó sin mayores a excepción de que esa semana había sido por mucho la mejor que he tenido en un buen tiempo, la inclusión de los Masen en mi vida le dio ese cambio a mi monótona y por demás aburrida existencia, siempre y cuando no estuviera siendo torturada por Alice o en su defecto siendo blanco de burlas de Emmett, no había nada emocionante que rescatar de mi vida.

Sentía como si los Masen hubieran venido a completar la parte perdida de mí, amaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con ellos. Liz en cierto sentido eso como Alice, divertida y entusiasta, siempre con ocurrencias disparatadas y eran como una chispa de alegría. Matt era tierno y considerado y me encantaba platicar con él, era el perfecto caballero versión miniatura. Y Edward era otra historia, cada día que tenía la oportunidad de conocer algo más de él era como si poco a poco me fuera derritiendo a causa de su extraordinaria personalidad y encanto y cada que aparecía esa infame sonrisa torcida que sólo sus labios podían confeccionar o cada que sus manos se paseaban por la cabellera cobriza, incluso cada que lo veía tener gestos de cariño hacia sus hermanos… era mi perdición, cada segundo me veía a mí misma caer sin remedio ante su deslumbrante persona.

Cada conversación que teníamos era igual de interesantes y las disfrutaba palabra por palabra, desde las más emotivas cómo cuando me contó de su pasada navidad, su primera navidad solos, hasta las más graciosas e impensables cómo sus travesuras de la infancia hasta los 'experimentos' que ha hecho con sus hermanos en estos últimos meses.

Pero una conversación en particular me rondaba la cabeza desde el miércoles pasado cuando acordamos almorzar juntos en un pequeño restaurante italiano que se encuentra exactamente en el punto medio entre el hospital y mi oficina.

"Nunca has tenido novio!!" – me dijo con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y con voz de falso asombro

"No" – le dije apenada

"Wow! No lo puedo creer" – murmuró negando con la cabeza

"¿Por qué no?" – le respondí media enojada – "acaso piensas que te estoy mintiendo"

"No, no! Es sólo que me resulta imposible creerlo, digo tú eres…" – sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los míos, para ese entonces ya sentía mi sonrojo y me mordía el labio nerviosamente hasta contuve la respiración esperando el final de esa frase, pero él me sonrió torcidamente antes de apartar su mirada y suspirar – "sólo que debes tener muchos admiradores, sin contar todos lo que gracias a Alice has conocido, pensé que tal vez uno pudo llamar tu atención"

"Oh!" – dejé salir el aire que retenía – "no, ninguno ha llamado particularmente mi atención"

"Claro, tus estándares deben ser muy altos y estoy de acuerdo, tú mereces alguien que realmente valga la pena" – su voz sonaba triste, me quedé observándolo por un momento mientras él regresaba a su olvidado platillo, su rostro reflejaba conflicto, cómo si lo que acababa de decir le produjera algún tipo de sufrimiento, aunque no pude entender por qué.

"No, no es eso" – susurré – "es sólo que gran parte de mi niñez me la pase encerrada y sufriendo así que cuando tuve la oportunidad de volver al mundo yo estaba ocupada lidiando con todos mis sentimientos y por un tiempo no fui la persona más agradable del planeta y la única reacción que causaba en la demás gente era miedo y se alejaban de mí. Después cuando superé todo, yo me envolví en los estudios y nunca vi la necesidad de estar con alguien, me sentía contenta con lo que tenía y no buscaba nada más"

"¿Y ahora?" – preguntó suavemente, viéndome a través de sus pestañas.

Me encogí de hombros tratando de parecer indiferente, no veía la necesidad de confesar mi creciente interés por él, pero como siempre mi cuerpo trabaja en mi contra y sentí cómo el calor subía por mi cara y cuello.

"Sé que se dará en su momento" – ahora que pensara que el momento ya había llegado era otra cosa y por supuesto no se lo iba a mencionar.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y me veía con detenimiento como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algún mensaje escondido en mi respuesta, cuando comprendí que mis ojos bien podrían demostrar mi fascinación hacia él bajé la mirada rápidamente y traté de ocultar mi rostro con el cabello. Él rio levemente antes de susurrar.

"Interesante respuesta" – después de un rato en silencio continuó hablando n susurros casi como si estuviera pensando en voz alta y hubiera olvidado que tenía compañía – "eso quiere decir que tampoco ha habido primer beso, no citas románticas no cómo las tonterías que ha vivido, o incluso detalles de cariño, cartas, flores, desayunos en la cama…"

"Edward?" – lo interrumpí súper sonrojada

"¿Sí?" – me miró extrañado

"Estás divagando" – quise burlarme pero estaba demasiado alterada por lo que había escuchado que la pena dominaba la diversión. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta del significado de mis palabras, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado que casi me hace volverme morada, por alguna razón ver a un Edward ruborizado hacía que mi propio sonrojo explotara en su tono más alto. _Patético_.

"Lo siento" – dijo avergonzado

"Por cierto, sí ha habido beso" – susurré después de un incómodo silencio

Edward volteó a verme casi con shock en sus ojos

"¿Hablas en serio?" – después de que asintiera, parpadeó varias veces antes de continuar – "pero pensé… tú dijiste… ¿cómo?" – ahora e miraba con auténtica confusión

"Tenía nueve años, un niño del orfanato me lo robó" – resumí rápidamente aquel capítulo vergonzoso de mi vida.

"¿Qué?!! Eso no cuenta" – dijo divertido

"¿Cómo que no?! Fue un beso" – repliqué

"Para empezar eras una niña, no pudo ser más que un piquito" – respondió sonriéndome entretenido

"Un beso al fin de cuentas" – dije testarudamente.

"¿Siquiera te gustaba el niño?"

"No" – dije haciendo una mueca provocando que se riera

"¿Te gustó que te haya besado?" – ahora su tono era burlón

"No" – dije enojada

"Bella, eso difícilmente puede clasificar como un beso"

"Fue un beso! Haya sido como haya sido, aunque me provocara nauseas. Fue un beso!" – empecé a necear – "dos labios se juntaron, a esa acción se le llama besar"

Edward empezó a reír fuertemente provocando que los demás comensales posaran su atención en nosotros.

"Si tú lo dices" – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas provocadas por sus carcajadas

"Bueno, tú has de tener muchísima experiencia como para venir a criticar mi beso" – contra ataque cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho cómo vil niña berrinchuda. Los veía con ojos inquisidores lo cual supongo encontró divertido en lugar de aterrados porque se destapó otra ronda de carcajadas-

"Tonta, Bella" – murmuró

"¿Entonces?" – dije seriamente

"¿Entonces, qué?" – copió mi postura, sonriéndome torcidamente.

"Debes tener tu buena cuita de besos para considerar el mío insignificante" – una vez que salieron las palabras me arrepentí inmediatamente al darme cuenta de lo atacantes que sonaron – "lo siento, no pretendía… olvídalo" – dije apoyando mis codos en la mesa y tapando mi cara con las manos, al poco tiempo sentí la cálida mano de Edward apartar las mías suavemente.

"No criticaba tu beso, sólo lo encontré divertido" – dijo con su aterciopelada voz aún sosteniendo una de mis manos y haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar – "lo cierto es que no soy quien para criticar, mi cuenta no es mucho más grande que la tuya"

"¿En serio?" – dije asombrada, olvidando por un momento mi vergüenza.

"Ajá, sólo he tenido una novia a los catorce años" – comenzó a contarme – "duramos algo así como dos meses"

"Sólo has tenido una novia!" – casi gritó incrédula

Edward rio suavemente dándome un ligero apretón a mi mano que seguía sosteniendo.

"Sólo una" – me aseguró – "si te soy sincero sólo lo hice por curiosidad, ya sabes saber que se siente, me hice novio de la primera chica que mostró la misma curiosidad que yo. La relación, si es que así se le puede llamar a lo que tuvimos, fue realmente incómoda nos era casi imposible encontrar un tema de conversación, al final hasta besarnos se sentía extraño"

"Bueno al menos fue mejor eso a que un niño que ni el nombre conocías te tomara desprevenida" – bromeé apretándole su mano y sonriéndole divertida

"Supongo" – dijo regresándome la sonrisa

"¿Y por qué no has tenido más novias?" – pregunté curiosa – "no creo que haya sido por falta de voluntarias"

Edward volvió a reír antes de echarse para atrás y recargarse en el respaldo de la silla, rompiendo el contacto de nuestras manos. Ahogué mi quejido de protesta.

"La experiencia me hizo valorar algunas cosas, se puede decir que ahora soy más… cuidadoso al tomar mis decisiones" – me contestó con tono pensativo – "me prometí que mi próxima novia iba a ser alguien que realmente me interesara y me sintiera bien estando con ella, alguien con la que me haya tomado el tiempo para conocerla, no quiero relaciones huecas y sin sentido. Llámalo cursi o gay si quieres pero…" – Edward se inclinó a la mesa y me miraba intensamente, sin ser consciente de mis movimientos también me acerqué a él completamente deslumbrada – "cuando encuentre a _ese_ alguien quiero ser capaz de decir que soy de ella y de nadie más y que no hubo ni habrá otras en mi vida"

Por imposible que parezca su mirada se volvió aún más intensa y yo me descubrí conteniendo el aliento, estaba a un pelo de rana calva de colapsar, estaba deslumbrada tanto por él como por sus palabras.

"Pero que tal que la persona que tú piensas es 'ese' alguien resulta que no fue así" – me las ingenié para encontrar mi vos y comentar algo… aunque fuera una estupidez. Me asustaba cómo este hombre tenía tanto efecto en mí.

"Oh! Créeme, sabré cuando tenga a _mi_ alguien enfrente" – me guiñó el ojo y yo me puse a rezarle a todos los santos que conocía para que me salvaran del desmayo y humillación pública.

Volví al presente cuando escuché un golpe sordo, bajé la mirada al piso y me di cuenta que en mi estado de estupor dejé caer el folder que estaba sosteniendo. Molesta conmigo misma por mis reacciones, me paré de mi silla para recoger los papeles regados. Admitía que Edward cada vez me intrigaba más, por no decir fascinar, esa pequeña confesión de querer guardarse para la indicada me producía dolor en el pecho, sin mencionar el insomnio de las dos noches siguientes pensando en lo mismo, me quedaba claro que Edward era único… y para mi gusto perfecto y no podía evitar sentir envidia por la persona que se convertiría en 'su' alguien, sin duda iba a ser la persona más afortunada y feliz de la faz de la tierra.

Estaba tan metida en mis recientes alucinaciones que consistían prácticamente en mí audicionando para el papel del 'alguien' que cuando sonó mi teléfono, salté llevándome un buen golpe en la cabeza al impactarme con el escritorio. Entre aturdida y adolorida me levanté y tomé el celular.

"Hola" – contesté media agitada sobándome la cabeza

"Hey, Bells" – respondió Edward con voz suave. Casi me daban ganas de volver a golpearme con el escritorio cuando sentí el rubor recorrer mis mejillas, increíble que hasta por teléfono lo consiga, pero no podía evitarlo cada que me llamaba Bells era mi reacción inmediata – "¿Cómo va tu día?"

"Bien, dos horas más y seré libre de disfrutar el fin de semana" – respondí mientras me dejaba caer en la silla – "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"De hecho, por eso te llamaba"

"¿Pasa algo malo?" – pregunté alarmada

"No, sólo que… necesito un favor" – dijo titubeante – "me programaron una cirugía de la que no tenía idea y saldré más tarde ¿Crees que podrías recoger a mis enanos?"

"Seguro!!" – le dije alegremente y sin pensarlo. Disfrutaba internamente cada que él recurría a mí y más cuando se trataba de los niños.

Edward rio suavemente ante mi evidente entusiasmo

"Gracias, voy a dejar las llaves del volvo con la secretaria de Carlisle ¿ok? Así cuando salgas podrás recogerlo" – me ofreció. Aunque desde el lunes Edward recuperó su coche eso no implicó que viajáramos separados, según él como trabajábamos por la misma zona y salíamos a la misma hora no veía la necesidad de viajar en coches diferentes y yo por supuesto, no lo iba a discutir, me gustaba nuestra pequeña nueva costumbre: nuestras platicas camino al trabajo y cuando íbamos por los niños. Esta semana sólo dos días maneje el Audi ya que Edward tenía la urgencia de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su amado volvo.

"no te preocupes, tomaré taxi de aquí a la escuela y después podremos caminar, el clima está agradable, nos hará bien algo de ejercicio y de sol" – le aseguré

"No lo sé, no quiero que por mi culpa tengas que caminar"

"Edward, por Dios, no es nada! Hasta podremos pasar por un helado en el camino"

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Bella. En agradecimiento hoy yo invito la cena, tú escoges" – comentó en tono alegre

"Suena bien, te veo en la noche. Suerte en tu operación"

"Hasta luego, Bells, y gracias"

Guardé mi celular con una sonrisa en la cara, esta era la segunda vez en la semana que Edward me pedía ir a recoger a mis vecinitos. Me hacía sentir tan bien ver cómo se les alegraba la casa al verme y cómo casi pasaban atropellando a todos los que se interpusieran en su carrera hacia mi encuentro. Esos detalles me aseguraban que no sólo me aceptaban porque yo me imponía a ellos y no les dejaba otra opción sino que en verdad apreciaban mi presencia en sus vidas.

Estaba tan ansiosa por terminar con mi día de trabajo que cuando por fin se llegó la hora de mi salida casi me abalancé hacia la puerta ganándome unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación, cuando llegué a la entrada del edificio vi que ya estaba estacionado el taxi que media hora antes se me ocurrió pedir, ya sé que parecía desesperada pero justifiqué mis actos con el hecho de que no quería hacer esperar a los niños mucho tiempo. Cuando llegué a la escuela caminé felizmente hacia el área de guardería, donde sabía se encontraban mis dos angelitos. Edward me había explicado que en la escuela conocían su historia y por lo tanto permitían cuidar a Matt después de que sus clases terminaras, cosa que él agradecía porque le daba oportunidad de hacer turnos completos en el hospital, ya no quería atrasar más su residencia.

Entré al amplio y colorido salón de la guardería, empecé a escanear el área para ubicar a mis dos pequeños objetivos, cuando los vi una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Matt y Liz estaban sentados en una mesita de color amarillo, tenían un libro en medio de ellos y parecía que Matt le estaba explicando a su hermana la que estaban viendo, sus cabecitas estaban casi pegadas, se me estrujaba el corazón al ver la ternura con la que Matt se dirigía a Lizzy y como ella, con su Hippo en brazo, veía a su hermano mayor con admiración, cómo si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera la clave para descifrar los secretos de la vida. Estaban tan concentrados en su actividad que ni siquiera notaron cuando tomé asiento enfrente de ellos.

"… y entonces el huevo lo rompen con su pico y cuando ya hicieron un hoyo grande, sacan la cabeza" – escuché parte de la conversación

"Woorales!" – dijo Liz con ojos sorprendidos

"Hola, chicos!" – saludé llamando su atención

"Bellaaa!!" – chilló Liz parándose como resortito y corriendo a mi lado para abrazarme. La recibí con los brazos abiertos, dándole un beso en la cabecita. Matt se acercó a mí un poco más reservado pero con esa linda sonrisa tan propia de él y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, lo recibí igual de alegre y con su respectivo beso. Si no era el hermano, estos niños iban a ser mi perdición.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" – preguntó Matt mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila

"En el hospital, va a llegar un poco más tarde a casa" – Matt asintió con la cabeza mientras guardaba el libro en las repisas de atrás. Liz fue corriendo por sus cosas, cuando regresó me tomó inmediatamente de la mano y me lanzó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Salimos de ahí después de decir nuestras despedidas y agradecimientos a la encargada del lugar, caminamos sin prisa disfrutando del clima y la compañía, cuando les ofrecí el helado no tuve que decirles dos veces para que aceptaran. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en la heladería riendo y platicando de todo, Matt me platicó emocionado del proyecto que tenía que hacer, poner una semilla en algodón con agua y verla crecer, me las ideé ara contestar sus dudas de si por qué crecen sin tierra o si no necesitan la tierra por qué todas las plantas están en ella y cosas por el estilo. Para esos entonces ya estábamos en el Post Street rumbo al departamento 303, por suerte Matt tenía un juego de llaves que Edward le había dado para emergencias.

Íbamos subiendo alegremente las escaleras, Liz casi marchando delante de nosotros, contenta porque Matt le había dicho que lo podía ayudar a sembrar su semillita. Cuando llegamos al tercer piso me paré en seco al ver a dos mujeres bien vestidas justo enfrente del departamento de los Masen, en cuanto Matt las vio se tensó y apretó mi mano, por instinto lo jale más a mí y me adelanté para también tomar la mano de Lizzy. Una de las mujeres era rubia, cuerpo perfectamente… operado, su expresión era dura y arrogante, la otra mujer era castaña, delgada de lentes de expresión más amable. En cuanto notaron nuestra presencia, la rubia empezó a cambiar miradas entre los dos niños y yo para después sonreír sombríamente como cuando la bruja mala de los cuentos sonríe esperando que algo malo les pase a los protagonistas. La otra mujer nos vio primero con confusión, noté que su mirada se enfocaba mucho en nuestras manos unidas, después volteó a verme y me sonrió cordialmente.

"Buenas tardes, estamos buscando al Sr. Edward Masen" – dijo la castaña –"veo que lo conoce porque está con sus hermanos"

"¿Quién lo busca?" – dije seria mientras atraía más a los niños. _Cómo demonios sabe que son sus hermanos._

"Servicios infantiles" – contestó la rubia haciendo una mueca. Su compañera negó levemente con la cabeza como si desaprobara su comportamiento. Yo tragué pesado ante su respuesta.

"Angela Weber" – dijo dirigiéndose a í y dándome la mano, con renuencia solté a Matt para corresponder el gesto, pero él inmediatamente me tomó de la bolsa del pantalón – "mi compañera es Lauren Mallory. Fuimos notificados del cambio de domicilio y necesitamos evaluar algunas cosas"

"Oh… bueno, Edward no debe tardar en llegar, tal vez puedan regresar más tarde" – ofrecí amablemente, no sabiendo que más decir.

"Por quién nos tomas! No estamos aquí para hacer complacencias" – dijo molesta Lauren – "Ahora abre el departamento que tienes mucho que explicar"

Angela rodó los ojos y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Respiré profundamente para calmar mi enojo y mis nervios

"Te importaría enseñarnos el departamento, podemos empezar a evaluar en lo que llega el Sr. Masen" – dijo más amable Angela – "además creo que necesitamos preguntarte algunas cosas"

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente, la verdad es que no creía buena idea dejarlas pasar pero no veía que me fueran a dar opciones, sobre todo con la actitud pedante de la rubia y además no quería provocarle problemas a Edward por negarme. Suspiré antes de pedirle a Matt las llaves y dirigirme a abrir la puerta, con los niños bien asegurados delante de mí.

"De acuerdo, pasen" – dije lo más calmada que pude, Angela me dio una sonrisa tímida y se adentró seguida de Lauren quien no dejó pasar la oportunidad para mandarme una mirada envenenada

"De todos modos, ¿quién eres tú? ¿la niñera?" – preguntó Lauren mientras observaba con detalle cada parte del departamento

"Soy su vecina" – contesté tragándome el enojo, la actitud de la güerita ya me estaba colmando la paciencia – "Bella Cu…"

"La vecina!" – respondió tratando de aparentar shock – "¿Edward confió a sus hermanos a su vecina de una semana?!"

Matt se tensó horriblemente, no había que ser un genio para entender el significado de sus palabras, pasé mi mano por sus hombros para calmarlo, él enterró su cara en mi pierna y hasta podía sentir su temblor. Lizzy me abrazaba la pierna y me volteaba a ver con confusión en su cara, cambiaba su atención a Matt y podía notar su preocupación por su hermano y después veía a las dos mujeres.

"Bella" – me habló Angela – "esto es realmente inusual, podemos pasar a la sala para platicar, por favor"

"Claro" – dije escéptica, apreté mi abrazo en los niños para llamar su atención, cuando voltearon a verme les hablé – "vayan a dejar sus cosas a sus cuartos y espérenme ahí, ok"

"No, Bella" – dijo Matt con ojos llorosos – "no nos dejes solos"

"No voy a ninguna parte" – le dije con el corazón destrozado al ver su carita – "cuando termine de atender a las… visitas, voy a verlos. Cuida a Lizzy, por favor"

Matt sorbió sus lágrimas y asintió tomando la mano de su hermana, en un impulso por consolarlo me agaché y los abracé, me acerqué al oído de Matt y le susurré

"No voy a dejar que nada les pase" – alcé mi cabeza para verlo y él volvió a asentir, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron juntos por el pasillo. Matt volteaba a cada rato, viendo sobre sus hombros la escena que dejaba atrás.

Sin decir palabra las tres caminamos hacia la sala, ellas tomaron asiento en el sillón pequeño, dejándome ninguna otra opción más que tomar el sillón de enfrente, podía sentir la mirada asesina de Lauren pero traté de ignorarla, lo menos que quería es que saliera mi temperamento y pensara que los niños estaban al cuidado de una loca.

"Bien, Bella" – comenzó Angela – "entenderás que cómo ahora eres parte de la vida de los niños es nuestra obligación saber con qué clase de personas conviven"

"¿Desde cuándo conoces a los Masen? Recién que se mudaron hace una semana o de tiempo atrás" – preguntó secamente Lauren

"Desde hace una semana" – contesté honestamente provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en Lauren.

"Esto es delicado, lo sabes ¿verdad? Que Edward deje sin más a sus hermanos en manos de una desconocida"

"No soy una desconocida, somos amigos y sabe que sus hermanos están bien conmigo"

"Nadie se hace amigo de un desconocido en una semana" – comentó mordazmente la mujer. Quise replicar su comentario, pero sabía que sería inútil, hasta yo hubiera creído imposible la formación de una amistad en tan poco tiempo sino lo hubiera vivido por experiencia propia. Decidí mejor darle por su lado, tampoco tenía porque explicarles mi increíble conexión con ellos, eso era algo que nadie iba a entender y menos una persona tan cerrada como Lauren.

"Yo quiero mucho a los niños, Edward me ha visto convivir con ellos y ha aprendido a confiar en mí, él no es irresponsable ni ciego y sabe distinguir con quién y con quién no dejar a sus hermanos"

"Aún así, Bella" – habló Angela un poco apenada – "nosotros como departamento tenemos normas que seguir y no pueden ser violadas, Edward sabe que no puede dejar a sus hermanos con cualquier persona, debe ser o un profesional o un familiar"

Sentí como las manos me empezaban a sudar, estaba poniendo en serios problemas a Edward y sobre todo a sus hermanos.

"Estoy segura que Edward es consciente de eso, esta es la primera vez que estoy sola con ellos y fue una emergencia" – mentí, para que decir que desde el primer día pasé toda la tarde a solas con los niños, lo que quería era tratar de solucionar el problema en el que los metí. _Sí tan sólo nos hubiéramos quedado en la heladería más tiempo_ – "Edward siempre ha estado presente cuando yo estoy con los niños"

"Eso no cambia nada, rompió las normas y eso no lo toleramos" – contra atacó Lauren, cuya sonrisa crecía con el paso del tiempo, me pareció inhumano de su parte disfrutar la situación, tal pareciera que encontraba divertido separar familias.

"NOOOO!!!" – escuché la voz de Matt gritar, giré mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito agónico de mi pobre angelito. Matt estaba parado al inicio del pasillo con carita triste y llorando, apenas nuestros ojos se encontraron partió a correr hacia mí, se aventó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello, sus bracitos se engancharon a él fuertemente – "no, Bella, no…"

"Shhh…" – traté de calmarlo sobando gentilmente su espalda y de vez en cuando besando su cabecita. La verdad es que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no derramar lágrimas, el dolor de Matt me estaba calando hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. La otra parte de mí, luchaba por no ararme y patear el trasero de esa Lauren para enseñarle algo de tacto y respeto.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?" – preguntó Lizzy subiéndose al sillón, no quitando la vista de su hermano, me dio mucha ternura cuando puso su manita en su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo, luego se acercó para besar su hombro antes de recargar su cabecita en él.

"No hay por qué precipitarnos, esperaremos a Edward y dejaremos que nos explique, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuer…" – ofreció Angela mirando fijamente a los niños, en sus ojos se podía ver el conflicto que tenía, era obvio que la escena la había conmovido.

"Weber, eso no va a hacer ninguna diferencia, será mejor que procedamos" – la cortó Lauren aún con esa sonrisa estúpida, mi primera reacción fue querer pararme y partirle la boca haber si seguía sonriendo después de eso, pero al sentir que el agarre de Matt se intensificó mi mente se enfocó en lo que realmente importaba. Mis angelitos.

Me estrujé la cabeza pensando en algo que decir que pudiera persuadirlas o al menos ganar tiempo en lo que llegaba Edward… cuando la idea vino a mí no pude evitar sonreír, iba a disfrutar mucho la reacción de la rubiecita. Dándole otro beso a Matt que seguía temblando, hablé con más emoción que la debida.

"Disculpen, mis intensiones nunca fueron meter en problemas a los Masen, no pensé que se violara ninguna regla. Tendré que pedirle que me aconseje a mi madre, Esme Cullen, ella sabe de esto" – comenté tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

"¿Esme Cullen?" – preguntó Angela asombrada

"¿Eres una Cullen?" – chilló Lauren con ojos saltones. Si no es porque tenía que guardar compostura, me hubiera reído de su expresión de horror. Ni siquiera me sentí culpable por encontrar entretenida su reacción, esa mujer necesitaba una dosis de 'estate-quieto' urgente.

"Sí, Bella Cullen, para servirles" – respondí ahora sí, sin ocultar mi sonrisa – "a mi mamá le gusta mucho involucrarse en obras de beneficencia, hasta tengo entendido que ella es la mayor benefactora en su departamento, que mejor que ella para que me asesore"

"Sí, claro" – contestó Angela atónita – "La Sra. Cullen tiene buen juicio"

"De todos modos tenemos que reportar la situación" – comentó Lauren después de recuperarse de la impresión pero su tono dejó de ser amenazante.

"Sí" – concedió Angela – "pero no te preocupes, Bella, no creo que este incumplimiento pase a mayores, por lo que se puede ver Edward ya consiguió un lugar para vivir propio para los niños, así que sólo quedaría aclarar tu relación con ellos"

"Bien, cualquier cosa que se necesite hacer con tal de solucionar esto, lo haré" – dije con voz esperanzada.

"Tal vez tengas que ir un par de veces a la oficina junto con Edward y posiblemente también quieran entrevistar a los niños" – dijo Lauren inanimadamente

"Lo único que tienes que hacer" – continuó Angela – "es demostrar a las autoridades que eres una persona confiable y que los Masen te aceptan, cosa que es evidente que lo hacen" – dijo señalando a los niños que seguían acurrucados junto a mí – "y ser hija de la Sra. Cullen siempre ayuda, todos en el departamento sabemos lo buenas personas que son esa familia"

Angela me sonrió amablemente y pude escuchar el bufido que soltó Lauren obviamente molesta por el cambio de eventos.

"Weber, si Edward va a tener que ir en la semana ya no veo el punto de esperarlo" – dijo Lauren incómoda. Angela asintió y se puso de pie

"Nos vemos pronto, Bella, disculpa los inconvenientes que causamos" – dijo dándome la mano, como pude me paré con Matt llorando en mi cuello y Liz pegada a mi pierna, cargué a Matt con un brazo para estrechar su mano.

"Gracias por venir" – en realidad no dije en serio esas palabras pero era lo más educado que pude encontrar en ese momento.

Las acompañé a la puerta, Lauren ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse provocando que Angela me sonriera a forma de disculpa antes de salir del apartamento.

Volví al sillón con mis pequeños, sintiéndome un poco aliviada y contenta de que fui capaz de al menos solucionar un poco la situación. Me dejé caer con cuidado y abracé a los niños fuertemente.

"Ya pasó todo, tranquilo Matt" – le dije con tono dulce, podía sentir el cuello de mi blusa empapado señal de que no había parado de llorar y ya estaba temiendo que le diera un ataque porque su cuerpecito no dejaba de temblar – "Shh… todo está bien"

"por qué llora Matt" – me preguntó Lizzy preocupada

"porque se asustó un poquito con las visitas" – le contesté palmeando su cabecita – "pero nosotras vamos a hacer que se sienta bien ¿verdad?"

"Sip!" – dijo contenta antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto, aproveché ese tiempo para volver a asegurarle a Matt que todo estaba bien. Al poco rato Lizzy regresó con Hippo en mano y se paró enfrente de su hermano.

"Hippo te quiere decir un secreto" – le dijo en voz baja, después gesticulo con su manita para que se acercara a ella, cuando Matt se inclinó Liz sostuvo al peluche cerca de él y en un movimiento rápido e inesperado Lizzy apartó a Hippo y en su lugar se acercó ella para darle un beso en la mejilla provocando que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su hermano.

Así estuvimos un rato, Matt en mi regazo, su cabeza recargada en mi hombro de vez en cuando se le escapaba un sollozo pero ya estaba calmado. La pequeña Lizzy se quedó colgada de mi pierna, encontró divertido columpiarse en ella, estaba echada de panza sobre mi muslo, sus bracitos y piernas al aire, en ocasiones lograba sacar otra sonrisa en Matt. Cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse los tres alzamos la cabeza casi sincronizadamente.

**EPOV**

"Buenas noches, familia!" – saludé en cuanto entré al departamento. El día en el hospital había sido agotador y estresante así que lo único que quería era ver a mis enanos. Pero en cuanto entré y los vi a los tres en la sala, el pánico me invadió inmediatamente. Como si hubiera tenido un choqué de adrenalina salí corriendo y me acerqué a Matt que tenía su cara roja y ojos vidriosos – "Matt! ¿Matt qué te pasó?" – dije alarmada

"Edward" – dijo con voz entrecortada antes de saltar del regazo de Bella y abrazarme.

"¿Qué tienes Matt? ¿qué te pasó?" – dije devolviéndole el abrazo, pero él en lugar de contestarme empezó a llorar y yo cada vez me ponía más ansioso – "Bella?" – le pregunté con el miedo reflejado en mis ojos tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual mi enanito parecía morir de sufrimiento.

"Servicios infantiles vino a verte" – susurró clavando sus ojos que mostraban preocupación en Matt. No necesitó decirme más para entender el problema.

"Tranquilo, Matt" – traté de calmarlo mientras me paraba y me sentaba junto a Bella – "me dijeron que iban a venir la próxima semana ¿qué pasó?"

"Querían evaluar el departamento" – respondió Bella nerviosa – "al final no revisaron gran cosa porque les mortificó el hecho de que hayas permitido que alguien a quien apenas conociste la semana pasado cuide a tus hermanos"

El pánico volvió a invadirme, sabía que esa era una de las mayores violaciones que podía hacer, pero confiaba tanto en Bella que no me paré a pensar en otras cosas y también sabía las consecuencias que eso podía traer. Apreté más mi abrazo en Matt cuando por mi cabeza se cruzó una imagen que representaba mi error: mis hermanos siendo arrebatados de mis manos.

"Dios, no!" – dije ahogado – "no, no, no, no, no…"

"Tranquilo, Edward" – volteé a verla incrédulo. _Me van a quitar a mis hermanos, lo único que me queda de vida y ella me dice que me tranquilice. _

"Voy a hablar con ellos ahorita, tal vez pueda explicarles" – me paré abruptamente buscando un teléfono pero estaba tan abrumado que lo único que hice fue dar vueltas como mosquito lampareado, frustrado por no encontrar el fregado aparato me dirigí a la puerta – "voy a verlos, a lo mejor todavía estén ahí, tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer…"

"Edward!" – la voz de Bella me sacó de mi aturdimiento, me volví bruscamente para verla – "ven, siéntate y déjame explicarte"

"Bella, no! No entiendes" – dije pasando la mano libre por mis cabellos – "me los van a quitar"

"No, no lo van a hacer" – dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano – "escúchame y deja de asustar a tus hermanos"

Respiré honda y profundamente, cuando volvió algo de sentido a mí noté que Liz estaba parada en la sala viéndome con ojitos asustados y fui consciente de que seguía cargando a Matt, el cual se estaba sacudiendo ferozmente. Volví mi vista a Bella y vi que sus ojos chocolates también reflejaban miedo y me veían suplicantes. Tomé otra bocanada de aire tratando de eliminar la culpa por causar angustia a las personas que más me importaban.

Bella me jaló gentilmente de la mano y no opuse resistencia, volvimos a la sala y mi princesita corrió rápido a lado de Bella, me veía con ojos cautelosos como si esperara que en cualquier momento volviera a tener un arranque de desesperación. Una vez sentados, Bells abrazó a Liz y volvió a hablar.

"No te voy a mentir, la cosa se puso tensa durante un momento" – mi mandíbula se apretó y mis manos se cerraron en puños, Bella lo notó y puso su mano libre en una de las mías – "sin embargo, ser una Cullen me trajo más beneficios que sólo pertenecer a una familia"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – dije aún con los dientes apretados

"Quiero decir que sólo tuve que mencionar el nombre de Esme para que las cosas se arreglaran" – mis cejas se alzaron en confusión, se sentía un poco aliviado pero seguía sin entender nada, obviamente Bella se dio cuenta y continuó explicándome – "Esme ha hecho mucho por ayudar a instituciones de beneficencia, dentro de esas está el departamento de servicios infantiles, la conocen muy bien y saben la calidad humana que posee y ese mismo concepto lo aplican para el resto de su familia"

Me quedé pensando por un momento sus palabras, tratando de comprenderlas pero lo único que mi cerebro era capaz de registrar era que mis hermanos se quedaban a salvo conmigo.

"Osea que se fueron sin más" – pregunté aún asombrado

"Bueno, no. En la semana tendremos que ir a un par de entrevistas y debo demostrar que no estoy loca y puedo estar cerca de tus hermanos sin problema, pero eso es todo"

Dejé salir un largo suspiro. Sus palabras por fin asimilándose en mi cabeza.

"Gracias, Bella" – dije apretándole la mano

"En realidad, gracias a Esme, lo único que yo hice fue meterlos en este problema" – dijo bajando la mirada

"No, Bella, no…" – empecé a replicar pero como siempre me paró

"No importa, lo único que importa es que no paso nada" – comentó sonriendo tímidamente – "ahora creo que deberías enfocarte en otra cosa" – continuó señalando a Matt que por estar metido en la conversación no había notado que seguía llorando

"Oh!" – volví mi atención a mi enanito, lo acomodé en mi regazo de tal forma que tuviera su cara enfrente de mí – "Matt, todo está bien, ya escuchaste a Bella, nada malo va a pasar"

"Pero… ellas dijeron…" – empezó a balbucear

"Pero sólo querían asustarnos" – le dijo Bella dulcemente – "tienes una familia hermosa, nadie se atrevería a separarlos"

"Nadie" – le aseguré – "no tienes por qué preocuparte por esto, nunca más ¿de acuerdo?"

Matt asintió con su cabecita y me dio un abrazo, para después zafarse de mi agarre e ir a abrazar a Bella, aplastando a Lizzy de paso.

"Ouchii!" – dijo mi princesita sobándose la nariz haciendo que todos riéramos.

"Bien si no mal recuerdo, alguien nos debe la cena" – dijo Bella moviéndome las cejas sugestivamente – "se me antoja china ¿a ustedes chicos?"

Los dos asintieron energéticamente, pero como no, nunca le podían decir que no a ella, hasta a mí me resultaba imposible.

Después de ordenar la cena estuvimos platicando y jugando en la sala, Matt pareció haber vuelto a su ánimo normal, de vez en cuando notaba como Bella lo veía con preocupación y otras cuantas se acercaba a darle un beso. Me gustaba ser testigo de todos esos desplantes de cariño, Bella se culpaba por lo que pasó pero la verdad esto me pudo haber pasado en cualquier momento y de no haber sido por ella estoy seguro que los resultados no hubieran sido los mismos. Cada día mi deuda hacia Bella crecía de manera exponencial.

Cuando la comida llegó prácticamente nos aventamos a ella como pirañas, ya era tarde y todos estábamos hambrientos, pasamos un buen rato tratando de olvidar los acontecimientos de la tarde bromeando y haciendo tonterías, Bella y yo intentamos inútilmente de enseñarles a los enanos a usar los palillos pero ellos se desesperaron y decidieron que las manos eran más efectivas.

Pasamos otro rato juntos simplemente disfrutando la compañía, justo como casi todas las noches de esta semana. Planeamos nuestro fin de semana, Bella sugirió dar un paseo por alguna bahía y aprovechar a comprar los trajes de baño para los monstruitos que iban a necesitar cuando fuéramos a la casa de los Cullen, yo dije que quería probar el nuevo restaurante de comida mexicana, los enanos mencionaron que querían regresar a la heladería otra vez. En fin después de tan animada conversación decidí que era hora de llevar a dormir a mis hermanos. Bella me dijo que ella se encargaba de arropar a Matt. Cuando terminé de leerle el cuanto a Lizzy para que se durmiera, apagué la luz de su habitación, me estaba dirigiendo hacia la sala donde pensaba iba a estar Bells esperándome, pero cuando pasé por el cuarto de Matt escuché suaves murmullos, la curiosidad pudo más que la decencia y me acerqué a la puerta para poder escuchar bien.

"… nada va a pasar" – escuché el termino de la frase que estaba diciendo Bella

"Tengo miedo, Bella" – susurró Matt e hizo que mi corazón se encogiera

"No tienes porqué, no Edward ni yo vamos a dejar que algo les ocurra"

"¿Qué va a pasar en la entrevista?"

"No lo sé, pero no te preocupes"

"Si fuera más grande, esto no hubiera pasado, yo podría ayudar a Edward" – recargué mi cabeza en el marco de la puerta odiando que no fuera capaz de cuidar bien de ellos, que hasta provocaba que Matt sintiera la necesidad de ayudarme. Cada vez me sentía más culpable por el cambio en él.

"¿Y quién te dijo que Edward necesita ayuda?" – le preguntó suavemente Bella – "¿Sabes lo que Edward necesita?" – después de un rato en silencio en el que supuse Matt negaba en silencio, Bells continuó – "él necesita que ustedes sean felices y disfruten de su niñez, eso es lo más importante para él"

"¿Nada más eso?"

"Nada más, si Edward necesita ayuda para eso estoy aquí…"

"Pero yo también puedo" – interrumpió Matt la dulce explicación de Bella

"Claro que puedes, pero ahorita lo único que necesitas es disfrutar a tu familia sin preocupaciones ¿a poco no se te antoja hacer algo divertido todos los días con tus hermanos?"

"Sí" – susurró Matt casi inaudible – "y contigo también"

"Entonces, todos los días nos encargaremos de hacer algo divertido ¿de acuerdo? Verás que feliz harás a tus hermanos"

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo, Matt"

"¿Bella?"

"¿Hmmm?"

"Me gusta mucho platicar contigo" – dijo entre bostezos – "Te quiero"

"Te quiero mucho, Matt" – contestó Bella con voz quebrada – "te veo mañana, que descanses"

"mmhmm"

Pocos minutos pasaron para que Bella saliera de la habitación limpiándose sus lágrimas, cuando me vio recargado en la pared de enfrente, dio un saltito.

"Edward!!" – dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho

"Lo siento" – dije divertido, tomé su mano y la llevé hacia la sala, una vez sentados fijé mis ojos en ella y le sonreí – "no sabes cómo te agradezco lo de hoy, Bells"

Para no perder la costumbre se sonrojó y bajo la mirada

"No he hecho nada que merezca un agradecimiento" – susurró

"Es cierto, mereces mucho más que eso" – le dije sinceramente – "no sé cómo retribuirte lo que hiciste hoy, Bella, sino fuera por ti…" – dejé la frase sin terminar, la sola idea de perder a mis hermanos era suficientemente dolorosa como para decirla en voz alta. Dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos.

"Edward" – me habló suavemente, poniendo su mano en mi brazo. No sé de dónde saqué la determinación, sólo sentía que lo necesitaba y sin pensarlo dos veces la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, le di un beso en la mejilla antes de enterrar mi cabeza en su pelo.

"Me hubiera quedado solo" – susurré en su cabello, terminando la frase de hace un momento, sentí como los brazos de Bella me rodeaban con más fuerza mientras me susurraba al oído.

"Tú nunca estarás solo"

* * *

**YA SÉ QUE NO ES EL CAPÍTULO QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO, Y TAMBIÉN SÉ QUE NO ES LO MEJOR QUE HE ESCRITO PERO TENÍA QUE HACERLO, Y ESPERO NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO PROMETO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO YA TENDRÁN EMMETT Y MEJORES IDEAS Y SI A ALGUNA SE LE OCURRE ALGO Y LO QUIERE COMPARTIR ES BIENVENIDA LA SUGERENCIA. Y SI POR AHÍ VEN ALGÚN ERROR DE DEDO, DISCULPEN PERO NO TUVE TIEMPO DE REVISARLO Y ME DI CUENTA QUE EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR TAMBIÉN SE FUE CON ERRORES, YA DESPUÉS LO EDITARÉ SÓLO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN ENTENDIDO xD  
**

**ANYWAY... CÓMO VIERON A BELLA Y AFERRADA CON SU BESO? JAJA, POBRECITA CÓMO LO DEFENDIÓ PERO ESTAREMOS DE ACUERDO QUE UN BESO ES UN BESO JAJAJA... Y QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE EDWARD MÁS RESERVADO QUE ESPERA A LA MUJER IDEAL... ¿QUIÉN SE APUNTA PARA EL CASTING? xD**

**ESPERO QUE HAYA HECHO BIEN LO DE SERVICIOS INFANTILES, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENGO IDEA DE COMO FUNCIONA TODO AQUEL ASUNTITO PERO SE ME HIZO COHERENTE, Y ME ENCANTO PONER A BELLA AYUDANDO A LOS MASEN A CALMAR SUS AFLICCIONES, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO AYUDÓ A TODOS EN ALGÚN MOMENTO, SEGÚN YO Y MIS PACHEQUECES ESO AYUDA A FORTALECER LOS LAZOS *-* **

**CHICAS, LES TENGO QUE AVISAR LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE NO PUEDA ACTUALIZAR EL SABADO QUE VIENE PORQUE TENGO QUE SALIR DE VIAJE, PROMETO QUE SI TERMINO EL CAPÍTULO PARA EL VIERNES LO SUBO, SINO POR FAVOR ESPERENME UN POQUITO Y EN LA SEMANA ACTUALIZO. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEERME , SON BIENVENIDOS SUS REVIEWS!!**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!! LUV YA ALL!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODO MUNDO CONOCE Y SUEÑA CON ELLOS SON PRODUCTO DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE COMPLETITITA xD

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7**

**EPOV**

La semana pasó volando y estaba agradecido por ello, entre el trabajo y servicios infantiles apenas y pude tener descanso así que cuando llegó el fin de semana suspiré aliviado. Era viernes por la tarde y me encontraba guardando nuestras pequeñas maletas en la cajuela del Volvo, el fin de semana de los Cullen había llegado y la verdad estaba entusiasmado por eso. Mis temores y mortificaciones por la posibilidad de sentirnos incómodos poco a poco se fueron esfumando, y es que entre Bella, Carlisle y Esme se encargaron de lavarme el cerebro y asegurare que todo íbamos a disfrutar estos días.

Aunque a Esme sólo la había conocido por teléfono en esta semana no me pasó desapercibido lo encantadora que era, no dudó ni un segundo en ayudarnos incluso sin conocernos y se mostró genuinamente emocionada por la idea de tener a tres personas más en su casa y por fin utilizar el cuarto de huéspedes en el cual, según Bella, ha trabajado por años y nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de necesitarlo, en las tres veces que hablamos se aseguró de mencionarme lo halagada y entusiasmada que se sentía de recibirnos en su casa.

Por su parte, cuando Carlisle se enteró que había aceptado la invitación de Alice su primera reacción fue de alegría seguida por reproche ya que él me había invitado incontables veces a su casa antes y yo siempre me había negado, en su tiempo me pareció que era la mejor decisión pero ahora que era consciente de que pude haber conocido a Bella años atrás, me daban ganas de patearme. Tanto tiempo estando tan cerca de ella y yo dejé pasar la oportunidad de conocerla antes por simple cabezonería. Sin embargo, era increíble ver como nuestros caminos estaban entrelazados, en definitiva sólo era cuestión de tiempo y coincidencia para encontrarnos.

Sonreí ante mis pensamientos, en tan poco tiempo ya había más personas involucradas en mi vida que en todos los 24 años anteriores, era una nueva experiencia para mí que estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo sin necesidad de recurrir a ayuda, así que poder contar con alguien en quien apoyarme resultó un cambio agradable.

Ahora que conocía a Esme me sentía más cómodo de pasar el fin de semana con los Cullen, prácticamente conocía a toda la familia a excepción de Emmett y Rosalie y si lo que me contaron los demás miembros de su familia era cierto, la aceptación no iba a ser problema.

Cuando terminé de guardar todo, cerré la cajuela y me dirigí al edificio, teníamos que esperar a Jasper y Alice ya que nos íbamos a ir juntos, mientras tanto Bella estaba arriba con los niños haciendo roles de canela que quería llevar para la cena y Matt estaba terminando su tarea. Entré por la puerta trasera que daba al estacionamiento y me encaminé hacia las escaleras, aunque los elevadores tenían casi una semana que funcionaban, ya me había acostumbrado a ellas. Estaba poniendo mi pie en el primer escalón cuando la voz inconfundible de Alice gritó mi nombre. Me giré justo a tiempo para ver entrar a una hiperactiva mujercita por la puerta principal seguido de Jasper que parecía bastante entretenido viendo a su novia dar saltitos mientras se acercaban a mí.

"Hola, chicos" – saludé alegremente

"Hey, Edward ¿Están listos?" – respondió Jasper dándome un pequeño golpe en la espalda mientras empezábamos a subir las escaleras

"Eso creo, ahora mismo iba a ver si Matt ya terminó sus deberes"

"Estoy tan contenta de que vayan!" – dijo Alice emocionada – "tengo planeado tantas cosas que un fin de semana será insuficiente… SERÁ TAN DIVERTIDO!!!" – chilló la última parte mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras y prácticamente danzaba hacia mi departamento.

"Al menos podremos dormir ¿cierto?" – le pregunté a Jasper esperanzado

Jasper negó con la cabeza y después suspiró pesadamente

"Yo no pondría mis esperanzas en ello" – respondió fingiendo mortificación provocando la risa de los dos.

Apenas y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Alice se escabulló por debajo de mi brazo para entrar al apartamento, solté unas risitas ante su impaciencia haciéndole un gesto a Jasper para que pasara. Una vez adentro vi a Matt sentado en el banco del desayunador con libros regados por toda la superficie, él estaba clavado en su cuaderno y se rascaba la cabeza furiosamente. Bella tenía a Liz sentada en la pequeña barra de la cocina acomodando los roles en una caja, Alice estaba junto a ellas platicando, aunque al parecer algo de lo que decía no fue del agrado de Bells porque frunció el ceño y puso una de sus manos en su cadera.

Curioso, me acerqué a Matt con la intensión de ayudarlo en su tarea en la que obviamente tenía problemas y de paso fui capaz de escuchar la discusión de las hermanas Cullen.

"… Bella, por favor" – suplicó Alice haciendo una perfecta imitación de un cachorrito arrepentido

"¿Para qué? Ya guardamos todo" – replicó Bella

"Sólo déjame hacer una evaluación rápida"

"No, Alice, por eso le pedí a Edward que guardara las cosas antes de que llegaras, por si no te has dado cuenta podemos vestirnos solos, muchas gracias" – cuando Bella dijo eso supe que estaban hablando del equipaje, probablemente Alice quería asegurarse de que mis enanos llevaran la ropa adecuada. Rodé los ojos antes su enfrentamiento, típico de ellas dos, no había visto o conocido a nadie que pudiera alegar por semejante tema como ellas y lo más impresionante es que nunca llegaban a un acuerdo, porque si Bella era necia Alice no se quedaba atrás.

"Bien! Pero entonces…" – Alice se calló a media frase mientras su dedo índice golpeaba su barbilla y sus ojos recorrían rápidamente la habitación como pensando en su nuevo movimiento, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en Lizzy sonrió triunfante – "me llevo a Liz para cambiarla!!"

Dicho eso, cargó a mi enana más rápido de lo que creí posible y salió volando hacia el pasillo, Bella parpadeó varias veces como queriendo asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, después bufó y rodó los ojos antes de gritar

"Muy maduro, Alice!" – inevitablemente la risa que estaba conteniendo salió libremente provocando que Bells fijara su atención en mí – "No sé cómo puedes reírte, Edward, tu hermana es víctima de la frustración de Alice, sólo Dios sabe que puede hacer con ella!!" – dijo dramáticamente haciendo que ahora todos estalláramos en carcajadas, incluso ella

Jasper y yo ayudamos a Matt a entender su tarea en lo que Bella seguía refunfuñando y murmurando 'no pensé bien las cosas' mientras acababa de guardar los roles, que por cierto olían deliciosos, después fue a su departamento por dos botellas de jugo espumosos para mis monstruitos, cuando regreso todos estábamos listos para irnos. Bella volvió a rodar los ojos cuando vio a Liz, efectivamente con nueva ropa y peinado, Alice le regaló una sonrisa de suficiencia que no ayudó mucho a su ánimo pero que a todos los demás nos estaba entreteniendo demasiado.

Después de varias vueltas por el departamento para no olvidar nada, sobre todo los dulces que llevaba como muestra de agradecimiento a Esme y que Bella me había dicho eran sus favoritos, verifiqué que todo estuviera correctamente cerrado y nos dirigimos al pasillo, Alice nos hizo tomar el elevador en lugar de bajar las escaleras como normalmente acostumbrábamos, al parecer ya le urgía salir del edificio. Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo Alice y Jasper salieron por la puerta de enfrente donde nos iban a esperar en el Porsche de ésta mientras nosotros caminamos hacia la puerta del estacionamiento, una vez solos tomé la mano de Bells para detenerla.

"Bells ¿qué tienes?"

"Nada, sólo que por una vez en la vida me gustaría saber que se siente tener una hermana normal" – suspiró exageradamente para darle efecto melodramático a su respuesta.

"Oh! Los misterios de la vida" – respondí siguiéndole el juego haciendo que Bells riera suavemente y negara con la cabeza. Le sonreí divertido antes de pasar mi brazo por sus hombros y empujarla gentilmente hacia le Volvo donde ya estaban los enanos esperándonos.

Una vez que acomodamos todo, aseguré a mis hermanos y abrí caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto para que Bella subiera, salimos del estacionamiento e inmediatamente fuimos recibidos por el Porsche amarillo de Alice, ella tomó el liderazgo ya que yo no tenía idea hacia dónde dirigirme.

El trayecto fue animado, a Bella se le ocurrió poner un disco con canciones de Disney que encontró en una de las tantas cajas durante la mudanza, cuando sonó _Hakuna – Matata_ juró por todo lo sagrado que estuve a punto de morir asfixiado por la risa incontrolable que tenía, y es que escuchar los gritos, casi berridos, de Lizzy mientras intentaba cantar la canción era graciosísimo y se puso peor porque con la risa de todos era como alentarla a seguir gritando a todo pulmón provocando una nueva ronda de carcajadas aún más fuerte, llegó el momento en el que tuve que disminuir la velocidad al mínimo por temor a chocar, cuando Bella se dio cuenta del cambio de movimiento me volteó a ver extrañada.

"Esto es tu culpa ¿sabes? Acaso intentas matarnos" – la miré acusatoriamente pero mi tono era divertido. Bella puso sus manos en el pecho, sus hermosos labios estaban entreabiertos y sus increíbles ojos chocolates tan expresivos estaban abiertos exageradamente como si mi declaración la hubiera insultado. Después una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios y empezó a parpadear rápidamente. _Encantadora._

"Jamás haría algo así" – contestó casi haciendo un puchero. _Dios! Esta mujer será mi muerte. _

Tratando de ganar compostura enfoqué todos mis sentidos en la carretera y en mi Volvo. Los monstruitos y Bells empezaron a platicar entusiastamente sobre cosas triviales, de vez en cuando se reían y no sé si era consciente o inconscientemente pero cuando Bella se reía dejaba caer su mano sobre mi brazo y cada una de las veces que eso pasaba aparecían las malditas cosquillas que sentía cada que me tocaba y a las cuales ya estaba enfermizamente acostumbrado.

Cuando llevábamos aproximadamente media hora de viaje, me empecé a preguntar si es que tendríamos que salir de San Francisco, estábamos ya muy a las orillas de la ciudad y no veía que Alice tuviera intención de estacionarse en algún momento cerca, de todos modos esas dudas las dejé a un lado, si estuviéramos perdidos o siendo víctimas de alguna conspiración malévola de Alice, Bella ya se hubiera dado cuenta. Por lo tanto me relajé y traté de disfrutar el hermoso paisaje que la autopista nos ofrecía, veníamos rodeando la bahía, el agua del océano se veía cristalina y de un azul resplandeciente que contrastaba hermosamente con el cielo anaranjado y rosa que proporcionaba la puesta del sol.

No pasó ni cinco minutos cuando Alice desapareció una pequeña entrada apenas visible entre la hermosa decoración compuesta de diferentes arbustos, rosales y palmas. Cuando giré casi sentí como se me caía la mandíbula ante la imagen, obviamente habíamos entrado a una zona residencial y las casas que había ahí, que más bien entraban en la clasificación de mansiones, eran increíblemente asombrosas cada una resaltaba con su propia belleza y originalidad.

Casi al final de la calle Alice se detuvo finalmente, cuando volteé a ver la casa en la que se había detenido no pude más que seguir impresionándome, sabía que Carlisle tenía una casa hermosa por lo que él me había contado y lo poco que Bella me había dicho, pero tenerla enfrente era casi abrumador.

Aún con la poca luz solar que quedaba pude apreciarla, la casa estaba en lo alto, tenía una entrada muy bien diseñada, escaleras al frente y a los lados con pequeñas áreas verdes que tenían palmas y mezclas de arbustos y otros árboles de mediano tamaño en jardineras superiores. La casa era de dos pisos de estructura compleja pero moderna, ventanas por todos lados y en diferentes formas y diseños, era simplemente impactante. Estaba evaluando el diseño del techo cuando fui traía abruptamente de mi ensoñación por el ruido de un claxon, cuando volteé a ver al lugar donde provenía el sonido vi que era Alice que me estaba haciendo señas para que la siguiera. Me quedé viéndola confundido. _Acaso esta no es la casa _pensé _ en tal caso si no es la casa para que se detuvo aquí entonces, esa Alice tiene ideas raras… _

"Vamos a entrar al garaje, para que guardes el coche" – Habló Bella entretenida sacándome de mis conjeturas disparatadas. Obviamente vio mi cara de desconcierto y decidió intervenir.

Le sonreí casi avergonzado por comportarme como un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz del sol, no es que me sorprendiera ver una casa así, mis padres en Chicago tenían una igual de grande y hermosa, sólo que siempre me ha gustado apreciar la buena arquitectura… hábito adquirido de mi madre.

"¿Aquí viven tus papis, Bella?" – preguntó Lizzy mientras yo recuperaba mi coordinación y conduje hacia el garaje que quedaba debajo de la casa

"Si" – le respondió Bella dulcemente, regalándole una sonrisa – "y por este par de días nosotros también viviremos aquí"

"Worales" – dijo mi princesita emocionada, después hizo gesto pensativo y volvió a hablar – "¿y la piscina dónde está?"

Bella y yo reímos ante su preocupación mientras entrabamos al garaje, que por demás está decir era hermoso y súper espacioso a simple vista podía calcular que entraban sin problemas unos quince carros. Me estacioné junto al Porsche donde Alice y Jasper estaban de pie esperándonos. Pude reconocer el Mercedes de Carlisle y junto estaba un enorme Jeep todo terreno, en la parte de enfrente había un par de motos y cuatrimotos y un hermoso Ferrari. Era cómo entrar a una juguetería para adultos, si estuviera aquí el Aston Martí de mi padre sería el cielo en tierra para mí.

Suspiré ante los recuerdos que el coche de mi padre me trajo, Bella notó mi cambio de humor y me volteó a ver preocupada, le sonreí para decirle sin palabras que todo estaba bien, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio un ligero apretón en mi mano

"Te prometo que todo irá bien, confía en mí" – susurró tiernamente y sentí cómo mi corazón se escapó unos latidos. _Esta mujer me afecta más de lo normalmente permitido._

"Gracias" – respondí simplemente, no siendo capaz de encontrar mejor manera de corresponder a sus gestos. La sonrisa de Bella creció haciendo que la mía la imitara, después se giro para ver a mis enanos

"¿Están listos chicos?" – preguntó animada, cuando volteé vi cómo Liz asentía furiosamente con su cabecita, haciendo que sus coletitas rebotaran. Matt le dio una sonrisa triste pero también asintió, sabía que estaba muy susceptible con la idea de venir a pasar estos días en casa de unos desconocidos para ellos, pero Bella lo convenció ya que estaba muy esperanzada con su plan 'rescatemos al niño por medio de Emmett' aunque yo le aseguré que si no se sentía a gusto podíamos regresar al departamento.

"Por Dios!! Que tanto hacen ahí adentro" – gritó Alice golpeando la ventanilla de la puerta de Bella – "no me obliguen a sacarlos… MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS!"

Los cuatro reímos por sus palabras y yo agradecí internamente que el carácter de Alice haya logrado aligerar un poco el humor de mi enano. Después de que Bella nos advirtiera que Alice no estaba bromeando y efectivamente si no salíamos en ese instante iba a ir por nosotros, los cuatro nos desabrochamos los cinturones apresuradamente y salimos del Volvo.

Abrí la cajuela rápidamente y Jasper me ayudó a cargar con todo el equipaje, Alice tomó a Liz de la mano y Bella a Matt, vi cómo le decía algo en el oído y mi enano asintió mientras una sonrisa más alegre se posaba en sus labios. _Nadie se resiste a sus encantos. _Ahoguéun suspiro tratando de contener mis emociones pero al parecer Jasper tiene una especie de monitor sensorial porque me volteó a ver con una mirada de entendimiento y sonrisa confidente, me palmeó la espalda y me dijo quedamente 'tienes buen gusto' antes de caminar para alcanzar a los demás, mientras cerraba mi coche traté de encontrarle otro significado a sus palabras que no fuera el único que se me venía a la mente y que ardía mi pecho cada que lo pensaba, aún no estaba listo para confrontarme con esos sentimientos, así que en su lugar me fui por un camino más seguro y decidí que Jasper estaba hablando de mi buen gusto para escoger mi coche o las maletas que cargaba.

Caminé rápidamente para alcanzar a los demás que me estaban esperando junto a una puerta que suponía era la entrada alternativa para la casa. Una vez que me encontré con ellos Jasper abrió la puerta y entró, tomé una bocanada de aire antes de entrar, los nervios que sentía antes volvieron a aparecer y es que no sabía cómo iba a resultar estos días para nosotros, por mucho que Bella y los demás me aseguraran que todo iba a estar bien eso no cambiaba el hecho de que para mis hermanos y para mí esto era completamente nuevo, estuvimos meses viviendo por nuestra cuenta y estábamos acostumbrados a ser sólo nosotros tres a excepción de hace tres semanas que Bella pasó a ser un agregado a la familia.

Entramos a una hermosa estancia que comunicaba a la sala, si la casa era deslumbrante por fuera por dentro era una maravilla, espacios abiertos y luminosos, techos altos, paredes de color claro que daba el efecto de más luminosidad, los muebles elegantes y estaban acomodados de tal manera que te hacían sentir cómodo, todo el ambiente se sentía muy… hogareño.

Bella me volteó a ver sonriéndome ampliamente y agradecí ese gesto, ella sabía lo nervioso que estaba y ese pequeño detalle me reconfortó inmediatamente. Antes de que pudiera perderme en esas piscinas color chocolate que brillaban de felicidad, una voz que reconocí por las veces que hablamos por teléfono se escuchó por el otro extremo de la sala.

"Por fin llegan, que les tomó tanto tiempo ya me tenían preocupada" – dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Cuando fijé mi mirada en Esme pude darle forma a la voz que ya conocía, era delgada, cabello color caramelo, ojos cafés, sus facciones eran delicadas y su cara casi daba el aspecto de un corazón. No me sorprendió ver que la dulce voz de Esme iba acorde con su aspecto físico, toda ella irradiaba ternura y amor maternal.

"No me mires a mí" – dijo Alice alzando sus brazos inocentemente – "aquí ellos tuvieron la culpa primero se les ocurre bajar la velocidad de buenas a primeras y cuando por fin llegamos casi acampan en el coche"

Bella rodó los ojos y Esme rio suavemente, una risa melodiosa y sincera. Abrazó tiernamente a Alice y Jasper para después ir con Bells, cuando Esme me vio sus ojos brillaban emocionados

"Edward! Que gusto conocerte por fin" – digo sonriente, un poco incómodo por no saber qué hacer extendí mi mano para saludarla pero ella me envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso – "me da tanto gusto que vinieran"

"Gracias por la invitación" – contesté cordialmente y ofreciéndole los dulces que había comprado para ella, Esme me sonrió y me dio las gracias antes de bajar la mirada a mis hermanos

"y quienes son estas personitas" – dijo sonriéndoles amablemente intercambiando miradas entre Matt y Lizzy. Cómo si fuera un don de esta familia, mis hermanos inmediatamente se derritieron ante la sonrisa de Esme y le respondieron con una igual de grande.

"Oh! Esme ellos son mis hermanos: Matt y Lizzy" – dije señalándolos a cada uno. Esme los abrazó igual de cariñosamente como si fueran sus hijos y nos conociera de toda la vida lo cual me reafirmó la idea que tenía de ella de ser una persona amorosa.

"Bienvenidos, siéntanse como en su casa" – dijo dirigiéndose a los tres – "nunca hemos tenido niños antes, o visitas en general en tal caso, así que pido disculpas por anticipado si encuentran exageradas con mis atenciones… estoy muy emocionada de tenerlos" – terminó con una sonrisa que se me antojó encantadora y no pude más que devolvérsela.

"Muchas gra…"

"ENANAS!!! Por fin llegan… MUERO DE HAMBRE!!!" – una voz masculina interrumpió mi agradecimiento, cuando volteé a ver quién era el que me había cortado a media frase, supe inmediatamente que era Emmett.

Un hombre alto y corpulento entró a la sala, cabello oscuro rizado, ojos marrones y pude entender perfecto porque Bella me decía que era un niño, todas sus facciones le daban esa apariencia.

Bella y Alice casi chillaron al mismo tiempo su nombre, Bells prácticamente le aventó la caja de roles que sostenía a Esme antes de salir corriendo al encuentro de su hermano. Emmett abrió sus brazos para recibir a sus hermanas con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, sonrisa que cambio a una malévola en cuanto las tuvo demasiado cerca, al parecer las dos se percataron de eso he intentaron retroceder pero fue demasiado tarde.

Emmett las levantó cada una en un brazo como si pesaran medio kilo y las aventó a sus hombros haciendo que colgaran de piernas y brazos. Las dos pataleaban, gritaban y reían a la vez y trataban de formar palabra pero todo lo que se escuchaba eran chillidos.

Todos estábamos divertidos viendo la escena, Lizzy estaba riendo suavemente y Matt sonreía entretenido, cosa que me gustó, al menos parecían tan cómodos como yo. Al parecer los gritos se escucharon en varias partes de la casa porque de repente una mujer rubia, alta y bien parecida apareció, la que supuse era Rosalie, cuando vio la situación en la que se encontraban sus cuñadas rodó los ojos y sonrió levemente.

"Emmett, bájalas ahora!" – dijo autoritariamente, Emmett volteó a verla inmediatamente su cara de diversión se convirtió en una casi de dolor.

"Pero, Rose, llegaron tarde tengo que castigarlas" – dijo haciendo un puchero y batiendo sus pestañas a su esposa. Rosalie rodó los ojos de nuevo y antes de que pudiera contestar Bella encontró el suficiente aire y fuerza para formar una frase completa.

"Emmett traje tus roles favoritos si me bajas te doy uno extra" – negoció Bella entre risas e inspiraciones.

"Dos" – respondió Emmett sonriente.

"Hecho!" – chilló Bella, Emmett la bajó al instante provocando que Bella se tambaleara un poco para buscar su equilibrio. Su cara y cuello tenían un tono de rojo profundo por el esfuerzo y las risas que se me hizo adorable.

Bella caminó hacia donde estábamos sentados y se dejó caer junto a mí recargando su cabeza en mi hombro y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, tuve el impulso de pasar mi brazo por sus hombros, cómo normalmente lo hubiera hecho, pero al ver y sentir las miradas de asombro y perplejidad de todos puestas en nosotros decidí que era mejor reprimir mis reacciones. Lizzy, sin embargo, gateó de mi regazo al de Bells y se acurrucó en su pecho acomodando su cabeza de tal manera que pudiera ver la cara de Bella, mi enanita le sonreía divertida y Bella le respondió con un beso en la frente antes de regresar su cabeza a mi hombro y empezó a jugar ausentemente con el cabello de Liz, de vez en cuando soltaba risitas entre dientes.

Llegó el momento en el que me empecé a sentir incómodo con toda la atención que estábamos provocando pero gracias al cielo el chillido de Alice, quién era la única que no estaba pendiente de nosotros debido a su actual situación, logró distraer a todos por completo.

"Em! Qué a mí no me piensas bajar!!" – casi en tono casi de indignación.

"Lo siento, enana, tú no tienes comida que ofrecerme" – respondió Emmett mientras su mano libre voló a un costado de Alice y le empezó a hacer cosquillas provocando que ella se retorciera y pataleara aún más fuerte.

"Emmett" – intervino Jasper – "se está poniendo morada, ya bájala"

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

"Ya sabes cómo son las reglas, Jazz" – después le dio una palmadita en la espalda de Alice y agregó – "qué ofreces por tu libertad, hermanita"

"Un juego de lencería!!" – gritó después de pensarlo un rato entre risas y jadeos. La mirada de Emmett se volvió confusa.

"Yo para qué quiero eso" – contestó

"No para ti, sonso, para Rose" – el entendimiento cruzó por la cara de Emmett y en un movimiento más rápido de lo humanamente posible Alice estaba en el suelo acomodándose la ropa y sonriendo victoriosa. Todo mundo estalló en carcajadas al ver la mueca de satisfacción y las miradas provocativas que Emmett le mandaba a su esposa.

Estaba claro que sus hermanas conocían sus puntos débiles a la perfección.

"¿A qué se debe tanta conmoción?" – escuché la vos de Carlisle preguntar al mismo tiempo que entraba a la sala aún usando su bata y cargando su maletín. Esta mañana me había comentado que iba a trabajar hasta tarde en orden de adelantar sus pendientes y tener estos días libres.

Emmett – cantaron todos al mismo tiempo como si eso fuera explicación suficiente. Aunque daba la impresión que en este caso no había necesidad de usar más palabras.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza diciendo con ese simple gesto que comprendía la situación, palmeó la espalda de su hijo como saludo antes de que todos los demás empezaran a recibirlo con abrazos y besos. Suspiré quedamente mientras veía la interacción de los Cullen, era por eso que temía ir a su casa, sabía que cada minuto iba a ser un recordatorio de lo que ya no tenía y que extrañaba tanto. Acerqué más a mis enanos a mis costados, sentir sus cuerpecitos junto a mí era una manera de decirme a mí mismo que no toda i vida estaba perdida.

Cuando terminaron su intercambio de saludos, Carlisle se acercó a nosotros sonriéndome amablemente.

"Edward, hijo, que gusto por fin tenerte en casa" – me paré haciendo que mis hermanos copiaran mis movimientos y saludé a Carlisle cordialmente. Él volteó a ver a los niños y abrió la boca para saludarlos pero Emmett interrumpió sus intenciones.

"Con que tú eres el famoso Edward" – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, me pasó el brazo por los hombros atrayéndome a él y me alejó un poco de los demás, miró a todos con aire sospechoso antes de volver la atención a mí y susurrarme, o al menos eso intentó porque sus murmullos estoy seguro todo mundo los escuchó – "Bells me ha hablado tanto de ti Eddie" – reprimí un gruñido cuando escuché cómo me llamó, el hombre siguió hablando como si nada – "no le digas que te dije, pero ahí donde la ves toda rarita, me da gusto que al parecer ya esté desarrollando interés por el sexo opuesto… y todo gracias a ti, hombre! Ya me estaba preocupando la situación para ser sinceros, hasta pensé en regalarle su primer gato en su próximo cumpleaños para que empiece con su colección y…"

"Emmett!!" – gritó Bella enoja y extremadamente sonrojada mientras todos los demás trataban de camuflajear sus risas con tosidos. _Sí todos escucharon. _Pude sentir mi propio sonrojo y es que no lo pude evitar, broma o no, sus palabras me produjeron cierta satisfacción que en otras circunstancias las hubiera tomado de mejor humor pero estando rodeado y sintiéndome blanco de las miradas por parte de la familia de Bella no era precisamente tranquilizador.

Emmett me soltó y vio a Bells con ojos inocentes pero sonrisa divertida, Bella puso los ojos en blanco y decidió ignorar a su hermano, caminó hacia donde estaban mis enanos y los tomó de la mano antes de murmurar que era hora de ir a cenar antes de que los niños desfallecieran de hambre. Pero antes de que pudiera completar tres pasos, Emmett la detuvo en seco.

"Momento, enana" – dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Bella y provocando un pequeño saltito por parte de ella producto de la sorpresa. Emmett cambió su mirada hacia mis hermanos y les sonrió abiertamente, me sorprendió ver que ellos no se sintieron intimidados con su enorme presencia ya que le devolvieron la sonrisa casi instantáneamente. El volvió a ver a Bella y continuó – "primero preséntame a las pulguitas"

Bella no le respondió, más se dedicó a enviarle una mirada envenenada, yo tuve que reír ante su manera de referirse a mis hermanos, supongo que es lógico que alguien de su tamaño y proporciones vea a mis monstruitos como pulgas. Sin embargo mis risas se apagaron abruptamente cuando escuché y vi como Rosalie golpeaba la parte trasera de la cabeza de Emmett, él la volteó a ver entre confundido y dolido mientras se sobaba la nuca. Rosalie no le prestó atención ya que veía a mis enanos fijamente aunque con ternura. Se acercó a ellos y se pudo en cuclillas antes de hablarles.

"¿Cómo se llaman pequeños?"

"Lizzy"

"Matt"

Contestaron al mismo tiempo con sonrisas tímidas.

"Pues mucho gusto" – contestó Rosalie cariñosamente – "yo soy su tía Rose y como tal es mi deber enseñarles algunas cuantas cosas fundamentales… cuando es gigantón des diga pulgas otra vez" – dijo señalando despectivamente a su esposo – "me dicen y yo les puedo sugerir algunos nombres con los cuales le pueden contestar" – terminó sonriendo malévolamente.

Mis hermanos, no siendo conscientes del significado oculto de esas palabras, asintieron solemnemente. Sin embargo, Bella era harina de otro costal.

"Rose" – le dijo en tono de advertencia. Rosalie se incorporó alzando las manos inocentemente.

"Yo sólo digo" – murmuró, después volteó a verme y me sonrió amablemente – "gusto conocerte, Edward"

"Bueno, bueno" – interrumpió Carlisle – "yo opino que traslademos esta plática al comedor, no sé ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre"

"Buena idea, querido" – secundó Esme tomándolo del brazo antes de empezar a caminar y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que los acompañáramos.

Sin más, todos se enfilaron hacia el pasillo que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la casa. Bella esperó por mí sonriéndome apenada.

"Disculpa a Emmett, a veces no controla sus palabras" – me explicó mientras yo cargaba a Lizzy

"Todo está bien, Bells" – le aseguré sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver a tomar la mano de Matt y salir de la sala.

Caminamos en nuestro típico silencio cómodo, yo iba apreciando los detalles de la construcción así como algunas obras de arte que estaban dispuestas en la casa, no cabía duda que Esme tenía un muy buen gusto y talento para el diseño.

Nuestro momento de silencio fue rotó por la vocecita de Liz.

"Bella?"

"Sí, princesa" – dijo Bells volteando a verla

"¿También eres una enana?" – preguntó curiosa y yo tuve que garraspear incómodo para controlar mi risa que amenazaba con explotar. Bella rio suavemente y contestó.

"Supongo… para los ojos de Emmett, lo soy"

"Bueno… de hecho…" – dije sugestivamente con tono burlón

"Oh! Calla, Edward" – respondió dándome un golpecito juguetón en mi brazo antes de volver a reír.

Cuando llegamos al área del comedor otra vez me maravillé con los muebles de esa casa, la mesa era lo suficientemente grande para acomodar a diez personas, era rectangular de madera lustrada, las sillas a juego con hermosos acabados y asientos y respaldos acojinados forrados en cuero. Al llegar noté que el comedor estaba vació pero Bella me dijo que lo más seguro es que estuvieran en la cocina para traer la comida.

Después de que Bells nos indicara donde sentarnos, nos dirigimos a los lugares que nos dijo, estábamos acomodando a los enanos cuando escuchamos los murmullos de Rosalie y Emmett.

"Eres increíble, Emmett" – dijo Rosalie que se escuchaba un tanto molesta

"Sólo piénsalo, Rose" – contestó Emmett emocionado – "ya tengo mis enanas, acabo de adquirir pulguitas, con los gatos de Bells y alguna otra atracción que pongamos ya tenemos un mini circo bien montado… seremos millonarios, bebé"

Inmediatamente después de la declaración, por demás incoherente, de Emmett se escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un 'ouch' que sólo pude asociar como que Rosalie volvió a golpear la cabeza de su marido. Tanto a Bella como a mí se nos escaparon pequeñas risitas pero fuimos capaces de recomponernos antes de que la pareja entrara a la habitación.

Bella se ausentó un momento para ir a ayudar a Esme y traer el jugo espumoso para los niños, aunque ofrecí mis servicios ella se negó y decidí dejarlo así, su familia no tenía porque presenciar nuestras batallas sin fin para ver quién era más testarudo. Aunque pensé que me iba a sentir incómodo sin la compañía de Bella, la verdad es que fue todo lo contrario, los Cullen eran personas fáciles de tratar y me resultó casi natural convivir con ellos y entablar conversación.

Cuando por fin Esme, Alice y Bells regresaron de la cocina, se acomodaron en la mesa Bella junto a mí y cada uno de mis enanos al otro lado de nosotros, en las orillas de la mesa, enfrente de nosotros estaban Jasper con Alice y Rosalie con Emmett, dejando en la cabecera a Carlisle y a Esme del lado opuesto.

Todo olía delicioso, Esme se esforzó demasiado en la cocina, había hecho lasagna y dos tipos de ensaladas cuyos nombres no recuerdo y unas papás al horno y gratinadas, según ella quería hacer una cena especial para celebrar el hecho de que tenía visitas y además unas muy queridas por su hija Bella (sus palabras no las mías) provocando que Bella volviera a sonrojarse y que Emmett me agradeciera miles de veces por haber ido y me animaba para que viniera más seguido si eso significaba comer siempre así.

La cena transcurrió sin muchos eventos transcendentales a excepción de los comentarios de Emmett a los cuales con el paso de la noche ya me estaba acostumbrando (menos al estúpido diminutivo de mi nombre). Esme mostró interés en conocer un poco más a mis hermanos y a mí así que me vi bombardeado por un sinfín de preguntas. Me gustó ver que mis hermanos estaban cómodos y realmente disfrutando de la cena y de la compañía, de vez en cuando reclamaban su participación en la conversación y hacían cualquier tipo de comentarios que por demás está decir arrancó la risa de todos.

Era agradable también conocer este lado de Carlisle, aunque en el hospital también nos relajábamos y hacíamos alguna que otra broma y nos tratábamos más que como colegas como amigos, era diferente verlo ahí sentado en otro tipo de ambiente, riendo con su familia disfrutando la conversación. Todos eran realmente agradables y por extraño que parezca al final de la cena casi sentía que mis enanos y yo encajábamos perfecto con los Cullen.

Cuando terminamos la cena eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, Alice decidió que aún era temprano para un juego y nos mandó a todos los hombres junto con mis hermanos al salón familiar para arreglar todo mientras las mujeres recogían la comida y limpiaban la cocina, obviamente mi enana reclamó su lugar con las mujeres y Bells muy alegremente se la llevó a la cocina con ella.

Pasar el rato con los hombres Cullen fue algo más que interesante y en definitiva un cambio agradable, nunca había experimentado algo así pero estar con ellos bebiendo cerveza mientras conversábamos de cosas sin sentido era refrescante, algo que no sabía que necesitaba porque en realidad nunca lo había hecho y además no tenía con quien hacerlo.

Seguí disfrutando de la agradable compañía llena de testosterona mientras acomodábamos los juegos, Emmett nos hizo reír a carcajadas cuando se le ocurrió el 'plan perfecto' para hacer que las mujeres perdieran y empezó a seleccionar las tarjetas del _pictionary_ intercalando una fácil con una difícil, según su criterio… plan que resultó no ser a prueba del ingenio femenino, ya que con lo que no contaba Emmett es que las mujeres decidieran hacer equipos mixtos y para gran frustración suya y diversión de los demás hombres a él le tocó estar en el equipo de las tarjetas 'difíciles'.

El juego resultó de lo más entretenido, yo estaba llorando de tanta carcajada que tenía y es que para completar el cuadro perfecto, a Emmett no sólo le tocaron las tarjetas incorrectas sino que también a Lizzy de compañera, la cual cada que le tocaba dibujar ponía completa concentración en hacer sus bolitas y palitos a la perfección olvidándose del tiempo o de lo que en realidad tenía que dibujar. Suerte para Lizzy que tenía a Alice y Rosalie cubriéndole las espaldas cada que Emmett se exasperaba o intentaba quitarle el lápiz, demás está decir que se ganó incontables zapes, miradas envenenadas y algunas que otras palabras poco cariñosas.

Decidimos terminar el juego por el bien de Emmett y porque mis enanitos ya se estaban cabeceando de lo cansados que estaban y es que con toda la diversión perdimos el sentido del tiempo. Jasper me ayudó a cargar a Lizzy mientras yo cargaba a Matt, Esme y Bella delante de nosotros con las maletas de los niños iban indicándonos el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la segunda planta nos dirigimos al cuarto de Bells donde habíamos decidido Lizzy iba a pasar la noche con ella, una vez que Bella y Esme acomodaron la cama Jasper colocó a mi princesita inconsciente, después tomó la maleta de Matt y se fue conmigo hacia el cuarto de huéspedes mientras Bells y Esme se quedaban cambiando a Liz en sus pijamas.

El cuarto de huéspedes era impresionante, todos los años de dedicación de Esme se veían reflejados en cada rincón de la habitación, estaba decorado con una paleta de colores que combinaba diferentes tonos de dorado, azul y negro, se veía elegante, moderno y luminoso. Una vez que termine de apreciar el cuarto me dirigí a la enorme cama para acostar a mi enano. Jasper dejó la maleta y se retiró, después de que le diera las gracias, para que pudiera cambiar a mi hermano. Me moví velozmente y en un par de minutos tenía a un Matt en pijamas y completamente arropado.

Estaba saliendo de la habitación con la intención de regresar al cuarto de Bella, que cabe mencionar era la puerta de junto, (_Aaah! Las coincidencias de la vida) _cuando vi a mi objetivo recargada en el barandal de las escaleras. Sonriéndole ampliamente me acerqué a ella.

"Los demás están en el cuarto familiar, podemos regresar si quieres pero…" – Bella se mordió los labios nerviosamente

"¿Pero qué?" – dije divertido, disfrutaba mucho verla nerviosa.

"Quería enseñarte la casa, ya sabes, hacer el tour oficial" – susurró – "si tú quieres claro, o si ya estás cansado y quieres irte a dormir…" – empezó a balbucear como siempre y esa era mi señal para intervenir.

"Suena bien, tú dirás por dónde empezamos" – respondí tendiéndole mi mano para que la tomara, Bella me sonrió y sin pensarlo ni un segundo su mano se posó en la mía y empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

Bella me fue enseñando los cuartos que me faltaban por conocer, de vez en cuando la paraba cuando veía alguna foto que me llamaba la atención, principalmente dónde aparecía ella, y Bells me empezaba a contar el dónde, cuándo, por qué y demás detalles fundamentales de dichas fotos, estaba disfrutando mucho ese rato que pasábamos solos, era difícil y raro que eso pasara ya que siempre estábamos con los enanos y el poco tiempo que teníamos para platicar era en la noche lo cual a ninguno de los dos nos convenía teniendo en cuenta que al otro día teníamos que levantarnos temprano.

Sin embargo, estando ahí sin presiones ni responsabilidades, simplemente disfrutando la compañía era algo nuevo y relajante, platicamos de todo mientras seguíamos el recorrido por la casa. En algún momento nos encontramos con los demás cuando ya se retiraban a descansar y nos despedimos de ellos y yo les volví a agradecer sus amabilidades. Bella me condujo al último cuarto de la planta de abajo, el cual me había dicho casi no se ocupaba pero a ella le encantaba pasar el tiempo ahí porque lo encontraba tranquilo y le permitía aislarse del mundo cuando así lo quería.

Cuando entramos al cuarto mi boca se abrió sin mi permiso ante la visión que tenía enfrente, era un tipo estudio tenía algunas estantes con libros y un par de sillones que se veían bastante cómodos y elegantes, pero eso no fue lo que atrajo mi atención. En uno de los rincones de la habitación estaba parado en toda su gloria un hermoso piano de cola negro, no fui consciente de que mis piernas se estaban moviendo hasta que llegué banquillo negro que acompañaba esa maravilla.

"¿De quién es?" – pregunté aún deslumbrado

"Esme, ella toca de vez en cuando" – susurró conservando el ambiente de serenidad que se sentía.

"Es hermoso" – dije casi ausente mientras pasaba mis dedos por la tapa del teclado. Tenía tanto tiempo sin tocar uno y había olvidado lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

"¿Sabes tocar?" – preguntó quedamente, asentí con la cabeza mientras seguía maravillado por el instrumento.

"Mi madre me hizo tomar clases cuando tenía cinco, lo amé desde el momento en que mis dedos tocaron la primera nota"

"Me gustaría escucharte algún día"

"Algún día" – concedí – "Crees que a Esme le importaría si lo tomara prestado algún día"

"No, es más le encantaría saber que alguien más comparte su amor por tocar"

Dejé mi embelesamiento por el piano a un lado y volteé a ver a Bella, le sonreí agradecido antes de tomar sus manos y atraerla a mí un poco

"Gracias por insistir en que viniera, la verdad es que no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que me esperaba" – dije mitad verdad mitad en broma, Bells se rio suavemente

"Me alegra" – contestó sinceramente – "aún que estamos empezando ¿sabes? No me hago responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir en el siguiente par de días"

"No, ya sé que no serás responsable de nada, Alice me dejó bien en claro que todo lo que hagamos es parte de sus planeaciones"

"Oh! Eso no puede ser bueno" – susurró haciendo que riera antes su evidente preocupación.

"Tal vez deberíamos descansar entonces" – dije viendo mi reloj y dándome cuenta que eran pasado la una de la madrugada – "creo que la mejor preparación que podemos tener para enfrentar sea lo que sea que Alice planea es un buen descanso y estar lo más relajados posible"

"Qué Dios nos ayude!" – terminó Bella seriamente, quería reírme pero una parte de mí se dio cuenta que Bells no estaba bromeando y que en realidad necesitábamos ayuda divina para soportar la hiperactividad de Alice durante todo un día completo.

Salimos del cuarto en silencio y nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras, una vez en el pasillo del segundo piso, nos paramos enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto.

"Buenas noches, Bells, que descanses" – le dije besando su mejilla – "y ten cuidado con Lizzy tiene a patear cuando duerme"

Bella rio divertida antes de pararse de puntitas y regresarme mi beso.

"Lo tendré en mente, buenas noches, Edward"

Bella entró sonriendo a su habitación, despidiéndose con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta. En silencio me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes y sin prender la luz para no molestar a Matt busqué a tientas mi maleta. Después de cambiarme rápidamente y lavarme los dientes me subí a la cama, disfrutando de la agradable sensación del colchón bajo mi espalda.

.

.

.

A pesar de lo cansado que me sentía no pude seguir mi propio consejo de tratar de dormir y descansar, me estaba resultando bastante difícil encontrar el sueño, me encontré dando vueltas en la cama sin cambio alguno. Frustrado de no ser capaz de disfrutar tan agradable colchón me paré y decidí deambular por la casa hacia la cocina, tomar un vaso de agua y tratar de relajarme.

Con cuidado para no despertar a Matt, que nada más de verlo despatarrado me daba envidia, salí de la habitación el previo recorrido que Bella me dio rindió frutos ya que fui capaz de caminar sin perderme en esa inmensa casa hacia la cocina. Cuando llegué me sorprendió ver luz, detuve mis pasos sin saber qué hacer si regresarme y pasar desapercibido o seguir con mi idea original.

Cuando decidí que no había motivo por el cual regresar a la habitación y seguir dando vueltas en la cama, retomé mi camino hacia la cocina, al entrar me encontré con Esme sentada en un banco en la isla de la cocina leyendo un libro y bebiendo té. En cuanto entré notó mi presencia ya que alzó la vista inmediatamente y me sonrió.

"Problemas para dormir?" – me preguntó aún sonriéndome

"Eeeh… sí… venía por algo de agua" – respondí honestamente pero inseguro de decir la verdad por miedo a que pensara que no me sentía cómodo en su casa.

"Te apetece algo de té?" – preguntó cariñosamente

"Sí, gracias" – contesté, Esme se levantó de su banco y me indicó que tomara asiento en lo que ella preparaba rápidamente la bebida. Decidí que era el momento perfecto para volver a agradecerlo lo que hizo por mi familia la semana pasada – "Esme, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros en servicios infantiles, no sabes cómo apreció que nos hayas ayudado"

"Tonterías, Edward, ya te he dicho que no tienes porque agradecerme nada" – dijo restándole importancia al hecho de que me haya ayudado a conservar a mi familia. Era fácil ver de dónde Bella heredó un corazón tan desprendido y caritativo.

"Evitaste que me quitaran a mis enanos, agradecerte es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"

"Lo cierto, Edward, es que no sólo lo hice por ti" – respondió mientras me daba la taza y se sentaba enfrente de mí, la miré confundido no sabiendo a que se refería con eso, ella me sonrió antes de continuar – "no me mal interpretes, te hubiera ayudado no importando qué, pero la verdad es que tuve un doble incentivo para solucionar tu problema"

"Oh, gracias de cualquier forma" – respondí sin saber que más decir

"Mi Bella estaba sufriendo" – susurró, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero se controló antes de que se derramara alguna – "les tomó un cariño casi instantáneo que al principio no entendía, pero después de pasar la noche con ustedes es fácil ver por qué"

"Bueno, Bella se puede decir que causa el mismo efecto" – Esme asintió dándome la razón.

"La idea de que por su culpa tus hermanos terminaran en una casa hogar la estaba consumiendo" – me confesó

"No fue culpa de ella, yo no debí dar por hecho …" – empecé a explicarme

"No es culpa de nadie, Edward" – me interrumpió – "esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo"

"Pensé que Bella ya no se sentía de esa manera, traté de hacerle ver que ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasó" – comenté

"Edward, lo que hacía sufrir a Bella no era la culpa… era el simple hecho de imaginarse a tus hermanos vivir el mismo calvario que ella, los quiere demasiado que la simple idea era atormentadora" – me explicó antes de tomar un sorbo de su té y después continuó – "Sé que es un tema muy delicado para ella, pero dime ¿alguna vez te ha contado de sus años que pasó en el orfanato? O ¿cómo fue que nos conocimos?"

"No gran cosa, me comentó que fueron años difíciles y que sufrió mucho pero nunca me dio detalles y yo no quise pedírselos, es evidente su dolor cuando menciona algo relacionado sobre esto"

"Mi pobre Bella" – dijo entre suspiros – "a mí siempre me ha gustado ayudar a los niños, es un hobbie que me ha dado muchas recompensas y Bella sin duda ha sido la mejor"

"Cuando nos mudamos a Forks una de las primeras cosas que hice fue buscar las instituciones de beneficencia" – continuó contándome – "al año de vivir ahí nos enteramos de la trágica muerte del jefe de policías y a los pocos meses después la de esposa, pero yo nunca conocí a Bella antes, ni siquiera sabía que ella era hija de los Swan, vivíamos a las afueras de Forks, nos gusta tener privacidad y por lo mismo uno pasa desapercibido muchas cosas"

"Bella me dijo que te conoció a los doce años, casi trece"

"Ajá, es tan raro que no la haya conocido antes considerando las visitas frecuentes que hacía a esa casa hogar, le hubiera evitado tanto sufrimiento" – dijo negando con la cabeza – "el primer día que la vi fue en verano, yo había ido a dejar cosas de despensa y unos libros para su escuela y materiales escolares"

Esme tomó un descanso para beber más té y yo copié su acción tratando de calmar mis ansias

"Eran muchas cajas las que llevé ese día y una de las encargadas dijo que iba a mandar a los niños que tenía castigados para que ayudaran a cargarlas… fue entonces cuando la vi" – sus ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas – "estaba tan flaquita y llevaba ropa que le quedaba enorme, su cabello hecho un lio y sus ojitos estaban llenos de tristeza, cuando la vi lo primero que quise hacer era protegerla, evitar que cargara esas pesadas cajas, se veía tan débil"

Se me estrujó el corazón cuando mi cerebro formó una imagen de Bella siendo niña, triste, sola, débil con sus ojos chocolates que me fascinan apagados por el sufrimiento que cargaba.

"Ella ni siquiera me volteó a ver, caminaba con la cabeza gacha y sin decir palabra empezó a levantar una caja pero obviamente el peso la venció y se le cayeron las cosas, la mujer que estaba a cargo empezó a regañarla, vi como los ojitos de mi Bella derramaban una lágrima que ella rápido limpió con su manita maltratada y siguió recogiendo lo que había tirado, eso me partió el alma y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a ella, en silencio la ayude a levantar todo. La mujer exasperada le gritó y le ordenó que regresara a la cocina y ella se fue no sin antes darme un tímido gracias"

La ira me invadió al pensar en el pedazo de ser humano que se atrevió a tratar así a mi Bella.

"Quedé conmovida y simplemente sentía que tenía que ayudarla, así que ese mismo día hablé con Carlisle e hice la investigación correspondiente, ahí me di cuenta que era hija de los Swan y mis ganas por ayudarla aumentaron, así que Carlisle y yo acordamos en adoptarla, los dos nos quedamos con deseos de tener más hijos y Bella estaba pidiendo a gritos que la sacaran de ahí. Así que regresé al día siguiente y pedí hablar con ella" – siguió narrando casi en susurros – "primero me la negaban argumentando que estaba castigada y no podía salir de su cuarto, usualmente no recurro al chantaje pero el ansia por saber si estaba bien pudo más que cualquier otra cosa, y ocupé mi carta de benefactora, obviamente todas las negativas cesaron y me dejaron hablar con ella"

"Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol a platicar, al principio me costó mucho trabajo sacarle palabra así que me limité a decirle mis intenciones y a que me conociera, infundirle confianza" – me dijo dándome una leve sonrisa – "cuando por fin se abrió conmigo pude ver que era una niña encantadora pero llena de sufrimiento y resentimiento, me contó todas las cosas que en ese lugar le ponían a hacer como castigo por preferir pasar el tiempo leyendo que con los demás niños, todo mundo la catalogaba como la problemática y preferían tenerla ocupada cumpliendo castigos que darle, según ellos, oportunidad para que su mente pensara en alguna manera de causar daño… y entre lágrimas me contó que lo único que quería era que entendieran que a ella le gustaba estar sola en compañía de los libros"

Me tragué el nudo en la garganta que tenía atorado al escuchar todo eso, mi percepción sobre Bella tomó un nuevo significado y la admiraba más de lo que creí posible.

"Aún me cuesta trabajo asimilar que tantas cosas le hayan pasado" – confesé – "es una persona maravillosa, que resulta imposible pensar que tenga una historia tan dolorosa"

"Efectivamente, Edward, aunque es doloroso y difícil de recordar todo eso es _historia_" – me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – "ahora me alegra decir que mi Bella tiene un presente lleno de felicidad y un futuro que promete sólo ser mejor"

No pude más que asentir ante sus palabras, la vida de Bella le había cambiado para bien después de conocer a los Cullen, dejando su historia en el pasado y me gustaba pensar que a la nuestra le pasó lo mismo. Bella fue nuestro cambio para empezar una nueva vida y traernos esa felicidad y bienestar que tanto necesitábamos. Gracias a ella encontré una amiga, una persona en quien contar y en la que mis hermanos pueden apoyarse y no conforme con todo lo que ya ha cambiado en nuestras vidas, ahora nos regala una familia.

Sin duda alguna así como Esme fue el ángel salvador de Bella, así Bella es el nuestro.

"Me da gusto, Edward, que ahora ustedes sean parte de la vida de Bella" – comentó Esme sacándome de mis reflexiones profundas casi reveladoras – "nosotros tratamos de darle todo lo que podemos pero hay cosas que no somos capaces de ofrecerle y me da gusto que esas partes perdidas las haya encontrado en ustedes"

"Yo diría que es lo contrario, Bella vino a mejorar nuestras vidas" – dije sinceramente

"A todos nos llega la felicidad que tanto deseamos en algún momento de nuestra vida, me alegra que ese momento parece haber llegado a Bella y si no me equivoco a ustedes también" – me dijo sonriente mientras se paraba y colocaba la taza en el fregadero – "me da gusto que hayan venido, Edward, es agradable conocer a la fuente de felicidad de un hijo"

Creo que jamás me había sonrojado tanto en la vida. _Acaso me acababa de decir que yo soy el motivo de la felicidad de Bella_. Mi cara debió ser un poema en ese momento con la estúpida sonrisa que la adornaba.

Esme se despidió con un abrazo y un beso antes de salir de la cocina, pude escuchar las pequeñas risitas que iba soltando seguramente producto de mi cara. Cuando recobré algo de compostura, lavé rápido las tazas y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Ya en la cama lo único que podía pensar era en mi ángel y con esos pensamientos el sueño vino inmediatamente.

Jamás había dormido tan pacíficamente.

* * *

**HOLAAA!!**

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, EN SERIO LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO NO TUVE OPCIÓN, CAÍ EN UNA ZONA DE CERO INSPIRACIÓN Y ME COSTÓ MUCHO TRABAJO SALIR DE ELLA, ES MÁS AÚN NO ESTOY DEL TODO RECUPERADA.**

**YA SÉ QUE ESPERABAN MÁS DIVERSIÓN Y MOMENTOS CLÁSICOS DE EMMETT PERO TENGO MI EXPLICACIÓN AHÍ LES VA: COMO NO SUBÍ CAPÍTULO EL SABADO Y LAS HICE ESPERAR DECIDÍ SUBIR LO QUE TENGO HASTA AHORITA COMO MUESTRA DE APRECIO HACIA UDS QUE ME HAN ESPERADO Y QUE HAN SIDO UNAS MARAVILLOSAS LECTORAS Y ME HAN APOYADO INCREIBLEMENTE. LA VERDAD ES QUE TENÍA EN MENTE UN SÓLO CAPÍTULO PARA TODO EL ROLLO DEL FIN DE SEMANA CULLEN PERO ME IBA A QUEDAR EXTREMADAMENTE GRANDE ES POR ESO QUE DECIDÍ PARTIRLO (QUEDANDO LA MAYOR PARTE DE LA DIVERSION EN LA CONTINUACIÓN)Y COMO YA TENGO LA IDEA DE CASI TODO MI SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO AHÍ LES VA LAS BUENAS NUEVAS (O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO) COMO MUESTRA DE AGRADECIMIENTO SUBO MI PRIMERA PARTE HOY Y EL SABADO (DOMINGO A MAS TARDAR) SUBO SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, TODO COMO RECOMPENSA A LO INCREIBLES QUE HA SIDO CONMIGO.**

**RECEN PARA QUE MI LAPSO HAYA ACABADO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ENCUENTRO ALGO FRUSTRANTE QUERER ESCRIBIR Y NO SER CAPAZ DE HACERLO, PERO BUENO ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y SUPONGO ES NORMAL (AL MENOS POR MI SALUD MENTAL TRATO DE CONVENCERME QUE LO ES) PLANEO SEGUIR CON MIS ACTUALIZACIONES SEMANALES PERO SI POR ALGO ME LLEGO ATRASAR UNOS DIAS NO ENTREN EN PÁNICO, YO TRATARÉ DE HACER FUNCIONAR MI CABECITA DE HUEVO AL MÁXIMO.**

**AHORA SÍ, QUE LES PARECIÓ EL INICIO DEL FIN DE SEMANA CULLEN?? Y TODA LA PLÁTICA EMOCIONAL ESME - EDWARD?? Y QUE TAL EL CIRCO QUE EMMETT QUIERE CREAR?? xD ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPÍTULO Y SI TODO SALE BIEN AQUI NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO DENTRO DE UNOS 3 O 4 DÍAS. **

**EN MI PROFILE VOY A PONER LA FOTO DE LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN POR SI ALGUIEN ESTÁ INTERESADA. Y APROVECHANDO EL COMERCIAL QUIERO FELICITAR (AUNQUE ATRASADA) A FACULLEN POR CUMPLIR SUS ETERNOS 18, SI ALGUIEN QUIERE DARSE LA OPORTUNIDAD BUSQUEN SU FIC EN MIS FAVORITOS Y LEANLO SE LO RECOMIENDO MUCHO!!**

**Y YA SABEN SON BIENVENIDOS SUS REVIEWS!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO.  
**

**LUV YA ALL!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES, SALVO MIS DOS PULGUITAS LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8**

**BPOV**

Estaba teniendo el más maravilloso de los sueños: yo estaba sentada en el banquillo del piano de Esme junto a Edward mientras lo veía tocar, estaba hipnotizada viendo sus dedos moverse con suavidad por las teclas, casi como si las estuviera acariciando, creando una suave melodía, veía su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca estaba curvada en una ligera sonrisa, suspiraba al ver que su cara transpiraba paz se veía tan contento y tranquilo y yo simplemente me quedaba observándolo, disfrutando de sus reacciones sin importar lo psicópata que podía parecer, en mi sueño simplemente todo era perfecto.

Por eso cuando sentí dos manos sacudirme violentamente mientras otras me arrancaban mis sabanas casi gruñí frustrada. Abrí los ojos dispuesta a matar con la mirada a quien quiera que se haya atrevido a cortar mi ensoñación y cómo no, me encontré con las únicas personas lo suficientemente insensibles para venirme a molestar mi descanso.

"Qué demonios!!!" – les grité a unas divertidas Alice y Rosalie.

"Shhh… vas a despertar a Lizzy" – susurró Rosalie provocando que yo rodara los ojos, _ahora si les importa respetar el sueño de las personas. _Volteé a ver el reloj despertador y no pude evitar dejar salir un quejido.

"Por qué vienen a despertarme a las CINCO DE LA MADRUGADA!!" – grité enojada haciendo que mi angelito se removiera un poco.

"Bella… Shhh" – me silencio Alice – "deja de gritar y sal de la cama"

"No" – dije secamente – "que ustedes estén dementes y no sepan apreciar los beneficios del sueño, no les da el derecho a venir a interrumpir el de los demás" – me di media vuelta dándole la espalda a las locas que tenía por familia tratando de volver a relajarme y enterré mi cara en la almohada.

"Bella" – habló Rosalie al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la almohada haciendo que mi cabeza cayera limpiamente al colchón – "sabes que no te estamos dando elección, así que sólo decide te levantas tu solita o aplicamos fuerza bruta" – bufé resignada, sabía que tenía razón, cuando a esas dos se les mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano que las detenga y mucho menos mis resistencias. Pero bueno, una tenía que intentarlo.

Dándole un último vistazo a Lizzy que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, me levante lentamente, una para no despertar a la niña y dos porque ya que no podía zafarme de la tortura que sabía era inminente, al menos podía hacerlas desesperar un poco con mis paciencias. _Algo es algo. _

Moviéndome deliberadamente lento me levanté y busqué mi bata, me tomé mi tiempo en ponérmela y amarrarla, contemplando las cintas con detenimiento como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Después proseguí a buscar mis flip flops con el mismo paso pacienzudo, escuché los bufidos de frustración y cómo Alice golpeaba su piececillo en señal de desesperación y sonreí victoriosa. Cuando ya no podía estirar más mi tiempo me dirigí a donde estaban ellas.

"Ya era hora" – dijo Alice media molesta y empezó a caminar. Rosalie me sonrió peligrosamente antes de tomarme del brazo y casi arrastrarme a la puerta.

"Lo siento, Bells, pero no estoy de humor para esperarte mientras decides salir de tu cuarto avanzando un centímetro por paso" – solté unas risitas al escuchar su tono de frustración.

"En todo caso, se puede saber por qué estamos despiertas tan temprano" – pregunté curiosa, entre más rápido supiera lo que me esperaba mejor, la incertidumbre me volvía loca y mi cerebro se aventuraba a imaginar las peores situaciones provocándome pánico.

"Necesitamos un momento de chicas" – respondió Alice mientras bajamos las escaleras

"Y que no podíamos esperar a una hora más prudente" – alegué

"No, nos aguantamos toda la noche, Alice y yo ya no podíamos esperar más" – contestó Rosalie, para esos momentos ya estamos en la cocina y Alice empezó a revolotear sacando tazas y preparando café.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" – pregunté preocupada. Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron miradas cómplices para después voltearme a ver al mismo tiempo. _Oh oh! _– "Ahora qué hice" – dije derrotada.

Las dos se sentaron frente de mí, Alice me pasó mi taza de café y jugando muy en serio el papel de 'señor justicia' se me quedaron viendo fijamente, como tratando de romper mis defensas. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que querían saber pero eso no evitó que sintiera escalofríos.

"Desembucha" – dijo Rose entrecerrando los ojos.

"eh?" – dije confundida haciendo que las dos rodaran los ojos.

"Vamos, Bells, no estamos enojadas porque nos los hayas ocultado sólo queremos saber desde cuándo son novios"

"¿Quienes?" – dije aún sin entender lo que me decían, estaba claro que mi cerebro sufría lapsos de ausencia por las mañanas y más cuando no tenía sus merecidas horas de descanso.

Mis queridas torturadoras me miraron exasperadas.

"Edward y tú!!" - gritaron a la misma vez y casi hicieron que les escupiera mi café por la sorpresa.

"De qué están hablando, no somos novios" – dije después de controlar mi ataque de tos provocada por el casi ahogo.

"No?" – dijo Alice alzando una ceja, negué con la cabeza. Increíble que por sus suposiciones me hayan privado de mi sueño.

"Pero es obvio que está pasando algo con ustedes" – dijo Rose y no era pregunta sino que afirmó confiadamente.

"Sí, eso es claro, te gusta ¿cierto?" – me preguntó Alice y para no perder costumbre sentí como me ruboricé por su pregunta – "Cierto!" – Alice interpretó mi sonrojo inmediatamente. _Quien necesita las palabras cuando hay métodos alternativos para comunicarse._

"Ya era hora, Bells" – me dijo Rose sonriéndome alegremente – "Edward parece un buen hombre, con un nombre raro si me permites la opinión, pero buen hombre al fin de cuentas"

"Ajá, sí, tiene nombre raro" – dijo Alice pensativa – "como del siglo XVIII o algo" – Rosalie asintió su cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo con lo que la enana había dicho.

"Pues lamento reventarles su burbujita" – dije a la defensiva – "pero teniendo de pareja a alguien con nombres como Emmett o Jasper no son precisamente las mejores venir a criticar nombres, muchas gracias"

"Lo sabía!!" – chilló Rose – "te gusta tanto que lo defiendes, hasta por cosas estúpidas"

"Esa fue buena, Rose" – comentó Alice y chocaron sus palmas en signo de celebración. La comprensión llegó tarde a mi cabeza y cuando me di cuenta que todo era un truquito para revelar mi fijación por Edward, me paré molesta – "A dónde, Bella, aún tenemos mucho que platicar" – me detuvo Alice del brazo evitando mi avance y me vi arrastrada por segunda vez en una sola mañana hasta que me volvió a sentar.

"¿Qué más quieren saber?!" – dije exasperada – "ya saben que me gusta… simplemente… podemos dejar el tema en paz" – dije suspirando pesadamente.

"¿Has hecho algún progreso, algún movimiento que le dé idea que te gusta? no sé emplear algún arte seductivo, darle pistas…"

"¿Qué?!!.. NO!!"- respondí apenada.

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó de nuevo Rose totalmente inconsciente de mi incomodidad.

"No creo que… mmm… es difícil…" – susurré

"Bells, ¿qué pasa?" – intervino, Alice que seguía junto a mí – "cómo puede ser difícil, tú eres soltera, él es soltero, es obvio que se gustan, se llevan muy bien, pasan mucho tiempo juntos…"

"Alice" – la paré antes de que siguiera con esa tortura, yo sabía muy bien que las cosas eran diferentes – "somos amigos y vecinos, le ayudo con los niños, es obvio que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero eso no dice nada… Edward, él no…"

"Él no qué?" – cortó Rose mi tartamudeó. Respiré hondo antes de confesarles, era mejor acabar con esto para que el tema se dejara enterrado y por la paz, no me apetecía volver a hablar de lo mismo.

"Él me dijo que no está interesado en tener novia, no hasta que encuentre a la persona que esté seguro será la indicada" – contesté quedamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, Alice y Rose me veían detenidamente y yo sólo quería salir de ahí. Al poco tiempo Rose me frunció el ceño y habló

"¿Y?" – dijo cómo si no se hubiera percatado del pequeño problemita.

"cómo qué 'y'… pues que tengo cero oportunidad de intentar algo con él" – dije molesta de tener que decir eso en voz alta.

"Eso no lo sabes" – respondió Alice – "por la manera en la que te ve y te trata, estoy segura que tienes algo más que una oportunidad"

"Exacto! Tú puedes ser su indicada" – continuó Rose, Alice asintió sonriendo y yo rodé los ojos.

"Chicas, seamos realistas, si eso fuera Edward ya se hubiera dado cuenta" - les dije pesadamente – "él me ve como amiga y yo estoy bien con eso"

"No, Bells" – dijo Alice pensativa – "¿Cuánto llevan que se conocen? ¿tres semanas?" – asentí secamente y Alice prosiguió – "a lo mejor no quiere asustarte, a lo mejor está esperando que pase un tiempo más razonable antes de intentarlo"

"Eso… o puede ser que aún no se dé cuenta de lo que siente, recordemos que los hombres son medios retrasados en esa área" – interrumpió Rose provocando que las tres riéramos levemente – "no te desanimes, Bells, Edward sería un completo idiota si no ve lo maravillosa que eres"

"Aunque presiento que todo saldrá bien, sólo será cuestión de tiempo" – terminó Alice muy segura de sí misma.

"Gracias, chicas, agradezco su apoyo… yo sólo no quiero hacerme esperanzas fundadas en la nada, todo esto es nuevo para mí que no sé como manejaría una desilusión" – confesé entre susurros

"Oh, bueno para eso nos tienes a nosotras, si eso pasa estaremos listas con galones de helado" – dijo Alice sonriéndome reconfortadoramente – "además no deberías pensar en lo negativo, deja que el tiempo se encargue de todo, sin mencionar que mi sexto sentido ya me ha dicho que todo saldrá bien"

Reí divertida ante la expresión de suficiencia de Alice, negué con la cabeza y decidí no argumentar nada, la experiencia me había enseñado que jamás te metieras con las premoniciones de Alice o cuestionaras su 'sexto sentido'.

"Ok, Alice" – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

"Te hablo en serio, además me da gusto que por fin estés interesada en alguien, lo mereces, Bells" – me dijo Alice animadamente

"A mí también me da gusto, Emmett no estaba bromeando con eso de los gatos" – dijo Rosalie con sonrisa divertida – "y hablando de… será mejor que regrese al cuarto, no quiero aguantar su berrinche cuando despierte y no me vea"

Las tres reímos por las actitudes tan infantiles de Emmett.

"Yo también debería volver, no quiero que Lizzy se asuste de no ver a nadie y despertar en un lugar desconocido" – comenté y después agregué sonriéndoles – "las quiero mucho"

"Y nosotras a ti, Bells" – dijeron al unísono antes de darnos un abrazo grupal.

"Nos vemos en un rato" – dijo Alice cuando llegamos al segundo piso y cada quien tenía que tomar su camino hacia su respectivo cuarto. Rose y yo asentimos y retomamos nuestro andar.

Cuando entré al cuarto, vi que Liz seguía profundamente dormida, me recosté junto a ella, del otro lado de la cama consciente de que iba a ser imposible dormirme después de mi taza de café. Así que me permití soñar despierta hasta que sentí una manita posarse en mi mejilla, me giré lentamente para encontrarme con los ojitos verdes soñolientos de mi pequeña princesita.

**EPOV**

Desperté con el sonido de cierres y bolsas abriéndose y cerrándose. Medio gruñí porque sabía que mi pacífico sueño había llegado a su fin. Me giré somnoliento para encontrarme a Matt de rodillas esculcando su maleta. Sonreí levemente antes de ver el reloj que estaba en el buró junto a la cama y me di cuenta que era un poco pasado de las siete. Emití otro gruñido que llamó la atención de mi enano ya que se giró inmediatamente para verme y me sonrió alegremente.

"Buenos días, enano" – dije con voz ronca provocada por el sueño mientras me sentaba en la cama, recargando mi espalda en la cabecera.

Matt se paró y volvió a subirse a la cama sentándose a mi lado.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" – preguntó curioso aunque su vos también denotaba entusiasmo.

"Mmmm… no estoy seguro" – contesté sinceramente, vi como su rostro decaía un poco mientras movía su cabeza asintiendo. Pasé mi mano por sus rebeldes cabellos antes de volver a hablar – "¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? ¿te sientes a gusto aquí? ¿Quieres qué nos regresemos a casa?" – le pregunté rápidamente, no entendiendo su cambio de humor.

"No!" – casi gritó y después sonrió apenado antes de murmurar – "me gusta aquí ¿podemos quedarnos más tiempo?"

"Seguro, enano, me alegra que te sientas bien" – contesté aliviado para después besar su cabeza.

"¿Dónde está Lizzy?" – cuestionó después de un rato con tono preocupado, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que nos faltaba la monstruito.

"Durmió con Bella" – lo calmé

"Oh" – dijo pensativo – "¿por qué yo no dormí con ella?" – dijo casi dolido, sacando su labio inferir haciendo un ligero puchero, cosa que me dio gracia pero logré reprimir mi sonrisa.

"y dejarme a mí solito" – contesté entretenido abriendo mis ojos exageradamente provocando que Matt se riera suavemente y me abrazara.

"Bueno, no" – respondió para después agregar quedamente – "pero podemos cambiar, yo con Bella y tú con Lizzy"

"Ya veremos" – dije mientras lo arrastraba conmigo para salir de la cama. No me sorprendió su proposición para nada, Matt había desarrollado una adoración hacia Bella bastante fuerte y su relación cada vez se hacía más estrecha – "vamos a ver si están despiertas ¿Ok?" – le dije estando completamente seguro de que así iba a ser, mi enanita tenía el más raro reloj biológico, tal vez no sea madrugadora los demás días pero los fines de semana era otra historia.

Me cambié rápidamente por unos pans y una playera, Matt sólo se molestó en ponerse sus converses, dejándose la pijama puesta, justo como acostumbrábamos en casa los fines de semana, aunque no sabía cómo tomarían los Cullen nuestro pequeño ritual estaba casi seguro que no les iba a molestar, por eso no me mortifiqué en pedirle a Matt que se vistiera.

Salimos del cuarto en silencio para dirigirnos a la habitación de Bella pero en cuanto salimos nos dimos cuenta que su puerta estaba abierta, nos asomamos desde la entrada y notamos que estaba vacía. Matt puso cara triste al no encontrar al objeto de su afecto y yo estuve a punto de reír si no hubiera estado en la misma situación que él.

Decidí que la mejor opción sería ir a la cocina, esperando encontrar a Esme o a Bella con mi enana en cualquier caso, nos encaminamos hacia nuestra nueva dirección, la casa aún parecía estar dormida, no había ningún ruido que nos indicara que había personas despiertas, pero era lógico, quién en su sano juicio está despierto a las siete de la mañana el día sábado.

Cuando llegamos cerca de la cocina fuimos recibidos por el inconfundible y exquisito aroma de pan recién horneado. Sentí como mi estómago se retorcía como respuesta y vi que Matt incluso se talló su pancita. Una vez que alcanzamos la cocina no hice más que sonreír.

Bells estaba en enfrente de la estufa removiendo lo que fuera que estuviera preparando y mi princesita estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina, con pijama y súper despeinada, poniéndole blueberries a lo que parecían muffins.

Mi sonrisa creció aún más cuando fijé mi mirada con más detenimiento en Bella, nunca la había visto así, recién levantada, vestía pantalones de franela y una playera el doble de su talla que le colgaba hasta medio muslo, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta desarreglada y estaba descalza salvo por las calcetas blancas con bolitas de colores, simplemente se veía encantadora.

"Eddieee!!" – me saludó Lizzy en cuanto me vio provocando que instintivamente gruñera. Odiaba mi nuevo sobrenombre.

Bella volteó rápidamente y cuando nos vio nos recibió con una sonrisa cálida. Matt se acercó a ella para abrazarla mientras yo iba con mi princesita a darle su beso de buenos días, escuché como Bella le preguntaba al enano si había dormido bien y cómo se sentía, mostrando las mismas preocupaciones que yo tenía hace rato. Después de su saludo, Matt regresó a la isla y se sentó en uno de los bancos junto a Lizzy para verla trabajar y de paso robarse unas cuantas bayas.

Yo me acerqué a Bells y cómo siempre mis reacciones me tomaron desprevenido, pero no pude evitarlo, al recordar la plática que tuve con Esme y verla ahí sonriéndome alegremente, sus ojos brillando encantadoramente, esos ojos que alguna vez estuvieron sin vida, me dio un vuelco el corazón así que sin saber lo que hacía alcé mi mano para acariciarle una mejilla mientras mi boca descendía para besarle la otra y después besar su frente, mis labios hicieron contacto con su piel más tiempo de lo normalmente aceptado. Cuando pude recobrar la cabeza me retiré lentamente pero mi mano se quedó en su mejilla marcando suaves patrones con mi pulgar.

"Buenos días, Bells" – la saludé tiernamente. Bella me veía con ojos grandes y su rubor lo podía ver y sentir bajo mi palma, le sonreí casi avergonzado al darme cuenta que mis acciones fueron demasiado confianzudas, bajé mi mano con renuencia para alejarme y darle su espacio personal no sin antes darle un ligero apretón a su mano.

Me recargué en la isla, mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyo mientras esperaba a que me contestara algo, después de un tiempo, bastante largo para mi gusto, Bella se aclaró la garganta y me sonrió tímidamente.

"Buenos…" – fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta, su sonrojo se volvió más intenso y apenada volvió su atención a la comida olvidada de la estufa. Escuché como tomaba respiraciones profundas, después volvió su mirada a mí y me sonrió, estaba vez más confiada – "¿pasaste buena noche?"

"Una excelente, gracias" – le contesté contento de que el rato incómodo se haya acabado – "¿Tú dormiste bien? ¿la enana no te dejó algún moretón, algún hueso roto?" – dije en tono burlón

Bella se rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

"No" – respondió divertida – "la verdad es que pasé una de mis mejores noches, Lizzy es una excelente compañera" – terminó guiñándole el ojo a mi enana y ella sonrió contenta.

Bella se agachó para abrir el horno y sacó una bandeja de esponjositos y recién horneados muffins que olían exquisitos, Liz y Matt inhalaron sonoramente al mismo tiempo.

"Yumii!" – dijo Liz cuando Bells puso la charola en la isla.

"¿Quieres qué te ayude en algo?" – ofrecí atentamente

"No, está bien" – contestó rápido encogiéndose de hombros – "es otra de las tradiciones de nuestros fines de semana, siempre termino preparándoles el desayuno"

"Pero Liz te está ayudando, eso ya no tiene nada de tradición" – le dije testarudamente – "dime qué hago"

Bella rodó los ojos pero sonriéndome alegremente y me dio una espátula para separar los recién salidos panes de la charola y ponerlos en un platón. Cuando iba a tomar la otra bandeja que estaba decorando Lizzy antes, mi enana la detuvo.

"Miran, Bella, Eddie, hice una carita feliz" - nos dijo Liz mostrándome una masa de muffin aún sin hornear a la cual le había enterrado los deditos para formar su carita. Me hubiera reído en otra situación, pero esto ya sobrepasaba mis límites.

"Edward, Lizzy… me llamó Edward no Eddie" – dije frustrado antes de murmurarle a Bella, quien se estaba tapando la boca con su mano y tenía la vista fija en el techo para controlar su evidente diversión – "Increíble, pasé un par de años enseñándole a pronunciar bien mi nombre para que tu hermano en una tarde me eche a perder mi trabajo"

Bella no se contuvo más y estalló en risas que fueron acompañadas casi instantáneamente por las de mis hermanos, se giró para meter los demás muffins al horno aún soltando risitas.

"Ni se te ocurra decirle a Emmett que lo odias… cualquier esperanza de que el nombre sea olvidado estará perdida" – comentó aún tratando de ganar compostura – "además, si me lo preguntas, no es tan malo, _Eddie_" – terminó sonriéndome pícaramente.

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue encogerme de hombros, porque la verdad sea dicha, no era nada malo cuando ella lo decía.

"Pensé que era Esme la que estaba en la cocina" – cambié el tema abruptamente en un intento de apaciguar mis emociones.

"No, ella salió temprano con Carlisle para comprar la carne para al rato" - me contestó mientras sacaba huevos del refrigerador – "hoy haremos parrillada"

Nuestra plática fue tranquila y fluida mientras terminábamos de cocinar el desayuno, Bells hizo omelets de queso y frió tocino mientras yo me dedicaba a lo fácil y que tenía cero posibilidades de echar a perder, así que puse la mesa junto con los enanos, saqué el jugo de naranja y pique una poca de fruta. Para el tiempo en el que Bells estaba por hacer el último omelet y yo terminaba de poner la cafetera escuchamos la puerta de servicio abrirse por la cual aparecieron Esme y Carlisle.

"Todo huele increíble, cielo" – comentó Esme mientras besaba a Bella y después a mis hermanos - "será mejor que vaya a despertar a las criaturas" – dijo cuando vio que casi todo el desayuno estaba listo, me sonrió cálidamente para, sin necesidad de palabras, saludarme antes de desparecer de la cocina.

"Espero que no hayas hecho mucho comida, Bells, Esme decidió comprar como media vaca" – dijo Carlisle divertido mientras entraba con 3 enormes bolsas en los brazos.

"Con Emmett presente" – Bella soltó un bufido juguetón – "a duras penas y podremos probar bocado nosotros!"

Carlisle y yo reímos ante su comentario. Después de acabar de preparar todo nos dirigimos al comedor, íbamos entramos con las cosas cuando al mismo tiempo ingresaban los demás a la habitación, todos en pijamas y despeinados (a excepción de Alice, por supuesto) nos saludamos brevemente antes de tomar los mismos asientos que la noche anterior y prácticamente devorar los alimentos.

"¿Qué piensan hacer hoy, chicos?" – preguntó Carlisle entre bocados, aunque la pregunta era general la atención de Carlisle estaba puesta en Alice, obviamente sabía quién era la mente maestra detrás de todas sus actividades.

"Pensamos, papi, tú también están incluido ya lo sabes" – contestó Alice tranquilamente, bebió un sorbo de su jugo como para crear más suspenso en nosotros que estábamos a la espera de saber lo que nos deparaba – "como hoy promete ser un día soleado, creo que será buena idea aprovecharlo en la alberca, tomar el sol y relajarnos" – se encogió de hombros antes de volver a su plato.

Todos nos le quedamos viendo con shock en los ojos, después intercambiamos miradas entre nosotros como intentando descifrar algún mensaje oculto en los simples planes de Alice. Escuché como Bella suspiraba aliviada y no pude estar más de acuerdo. El plan no parecía tan malo después de todo, a lo mejor Alice simplemente disfrutaba de crear psicosis.

"Eso no suena nada mal" – concluyó Esme aunque miraba aprensivamente a su hija.

"Después del desayuno, todas las mujeres a mi cuarto!!" – chilló Alice animada mientras se bebía de un trago el jugo y se paraba de su silla – "nos vemos dentro de una hora afuera!!" – gritó mientras salía del comedor, supongo que estaba en la cocina dejando sus platos sucios cuando volvió a gritar – "chicas cuando dije después del desayuno, me refería a ahoraaa!!"

Bella gruñó provocando las risas y burlas de Emmett, después de casi atragantarse el resto de su desayuno todas las mujeres se pararon no queriendo tentar su suerte haciendo esperar a Alice y salieron del comedor, a los pocos minutos Bells regresó y cargó a Lizzy.

"Se me estaba olvidando este pequeño detalle" – murmuró mientras volvía a salir del cuarto.

Los cinco que quedamos en el comedor y seguimos comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada hasta que le vimos el fondo a los platos y el estómago terminó doliéndonos. Decidimos limpiar la cocina para matar algo de tiempo, cuando terminamos todos subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para cambiarnos por nuestros trajes de baño, Matt se puso sus bermudas verdes con rayas negras y blancas a los costados que habíamos comprado la semana pasada y una playera blanca de manga corta. Yo me cambié por mis bermudas tipo cargo azul marino y me puse una playera tipo polo blanca, nos pusimos nuestras flip flops y salimos de la habitación. Pude escuchar como en el piso de arriba había conmoción y claramente escuché a Bella gritar 'ni muerta me pongo eso' haciéndome sonreír.

"Tía Alice siempre hace enojar a Bella" – comentó Matt mientras bajamos las escaleras.

"Y no han visto nada" – se escuchó la voz de Jasper hablar por detrás de nosotros, me giré para verlo que venía un par de escalones más arriba – "pobre Bells, Alice será el amor de mi vida, pero a veces se le pasa la mano con su hermana"

Asentí con la cabeza, ya me había quedado claro que los límites de Alice hacia Bella no existían.

Caminamos los tres hacía el patio trasero, llegamos a una hermosa puerta doble de cristal que ayer en la noche pase desapercibida, cuando salimos quede maravillado con el patio que tenía ante mí.

Para empezar era enorme, el porche estaba hecho de pisos de piedra de varios colores así como las escaleras, la piscina era más grande de lo que había esperado también estaba rodeada de piedras y tenían hasta una cascada artificial, separada por otra hilera de piedras estaba un jacuzzi. El área donde estaba la parrilla y las mesas estaba semi techada al lado izquierdo del patio, del otro lado más al fondo estaba lo que supuse era la casa de la piscina y todo estaba conectado por caminitos de piedra. El jardín también estaba diseñado impecablemente con diversos arbustos y flores. En la parte de atrás de la piscina había una despegada y amplia área verde en donde se podía apreciar la vista al océano. Todo era impresionante.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran Carlisle y Emmett, este último con un balón de football (NA: futbol americano para latino América) en sus manos.

"Eddie, que te parece si calentamos el brazo un rato" – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – "conociendo a las chicas se van a tardar horas en bajar"

Tratando de ignorar mi molestia por mi nuevo nombre, me encogí de hombros, la verdad tenía años sin jugar algún deporte de equipo y no sabía si mis habilidades seguían siendo las mismas.

Nos encaminamos los cinco al pequeño campo de football y empezamos a hacer calentamientos, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo enseñándole a Matt cómo lanzar y recibir el balón, aunque Emmett estaba más interesado en enseñarle técnicas de tacleo. Estábamos en medio de una jugada cuando Emmett paró abruptamente desviando su mirada hacia la casa, todos paramos de jugar y volteamos a ver a la misma dirección que él, después de lo que pareció horas, las cinco chicas por fin iban bajando el porche.

Sabía que venían todas, de hecho pude ver a mi pequeña princesita caminar de la mano de Rosalie usando su encantador traje de baño lila con azul de una sola pieza con faldita en la parte de abajo, también pude notar que Alice venía discutiendo con Bella, pero lo que me robó la atención por completo fue ésta última.

Jamás la había visto con tan poca ropa… y tan entallada, sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, no era ciego, pero suponerlo y comprobarlo eran cosas totalmente diferentes. Bella venía caminando vistiendo un micro short de mezclilla azul claro que apenas y alcanzaban el inicio de sus piernas, traía una blusa de tirantes gris oscuro que contrastaba hermosamente con las delgadas cintas de su bañador blanco que se asomaban alrededor de su cuello… cuello que estaba totalmente al descubierto ya que su cabello estaba atado en una cola alborotada y estaba ligeramente sonrojado al igual que sus mejillas por la evidente discusión que sostenía con su hermana, haciendo la imagen aún más tentadora. Sentí como la garganta se me secaba lo cual me sorprendió ligeramente, nunca nadie, ninguna mujer había logrado esa reacción en mí. Pero obviamente no estábamos hablando de cualquier mujer sino de Bella.

"Eddie, tal vez esté de acuerdo en que te eches tu taco de ojo" – me habló Emmett sacándome de mi transe – "pero que te comas de esa forma a mi hermanita, no es buena onda"

Volteé a verlo aún desconcertado sólo para encontrármelo sonriendo como idiota con burla en sus ojos, rodé mis ojos teatralmente y traté de actuar normal.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" – contesté aunque mi actuación se vino abajo porque mi voz aún sonaba afectada, lo cual provoco la risa de todos los hombres.

"No te apures, Edward, es inevitable" – me tranquilizó Jasper – "las mujeres Cullen son hermosas, imposible no voltearlas a ver "

"Demonios si son hermosas!!" – contestó Emmett casi gritando – "Estas mujeres son unas diosas, ve a mi Rose con esa mini falda y esas…"

"Emmett!!" – lanzó una advertencia Carlisle – "niños presentes" – dijo señalando a Matt que por alguna razón nos estaba viendo divertido.

Pronto tuvimos que quedarnos callados ya que las hace rato mencionadas estaban ahora justo enfrente de nosotros, Bella estaba nerviosa y se veía incómoda con su vestimenta, o falta de ella, ya que seguía ruborizada y la cabeza gacha jugando distraídamente con su pie. Desde esa distancia podía apreciar más la longitud de sus piernas y tuve que tragar seco.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir algo!" – cantó Alice emocionada – "Partido de football, niños contra niñas"

"¿Cuál es la apuesta?" – preguntó Emmett interesado

Alice se tapeo la barbilla durante un momento mientras pensaba

"El próximo mes que nos reunamos los que pierda serán los que se encarguen de preparar todas las comidas"

"Eso me gusta" – comentó Esme sonriendo

"Algo más interesante, enana" – habló Emmett rodando los ojos

"Mmm… si ustedes pierden tendrán que cocinar… vestidos de _Drag Queen_" – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – "y si nosotros perdemos cocinaremos en bikini"

Rosalie sonrió peligrosamente y nos vio expectante, Esme hizo una cara de horror pero Alice la tranquilizó cuando cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento.

"Alice, no!" – empezó a quejarse Bella

"Shh, Bells, no te pongas difícil conmigo" – la calló para después volver la atención otra vez a nosotros su sonrisa de 'yo no mato ni un pollo' otra vez en su cara– "qué dicen, ¿eh?"

"HECHO!!" – gritó Emmett aventando un puño al aire, Matt y Liz se rio ante tal desplante de infantilismo y yo rodé los ojos. Carlisle y Jasper lo voltearon a ver malhumorados, obviamente no estando de acuerdo con la apuesta – "hey, tranquilos, esto es pan comido o es que ¿acaso no quieren ver a sus mujeres un fin de semana completo en bikinis?"

"No cuando se tratan de mis hijas" – contestó Carlisle

"Vamos papá, ese no es el espíritu"

Carlisle rodó los ojos antes de alejarse, Jasper se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar también, yo decidí que me daba lo mismo. Si perdíamos, bien podía excusarme de venir para el próximo mes.

Todos nos descalzamos las flip flops que traíamos, nos tomó poco tiempo organizarnos, de hecho no nos organizamos para nada, Emmett estaba más allá de confiado en que íbamos a ganar sin mayor esfuerzo, yo sin embargo tenía mis dudas, conocía a Bells a la perfección y a Alice y a Rosalie lo suficiente para saber que ellas son del tipo de mujeres que no tienen miedo a ensuciarse.

Poniendo en claro las reglas, que prácticamente se reducían a 'no maltrato de menores' todos nos pusimos en posición para iniciar el juego, ellas tenían el balón primero así que nosotros nos pusimos en posición defensiva, tratando de adivinar su jugada y buscar posibles bloqueos. Con lo que no contábamos era con un pequeño pero muy significativo detalle. _Sí iban a jugar sucio._

A la cuanta de tres todas las chicas se agacharon, de más está decir que mi mirada estaba fija en una sola persona, ese pequeño movimiento le permitió a mis ojos tener acceso a la, de por sí, poca piel cubierta de Bella, fui consciente de que me estaba mirando pero simplemente parecía no importarme tremenda falta de respeto.

En algún lugar de mi subconsciente escuché a Rosalie gritar '¡hut!' y también vi cómo Lizzy salía corriendo con el balón en brazos pero simplemente no me podía mover y al parecer los compañeros de mi equipo estaban en la misma situación porque nadie, salvo Matt, hizo intento de moverse. Cuando Bella se volvió a enderezar fue que pude tener un poco de lucidez en mi cerebro.

Golpeándome mentalmente por mi lapso de ineptitud volteé la vista hacia Lizzy que estaba ya por llegar, Matt estaba dando vueltas en su propio eje viéndonos a todos inmovibles y estaba obviamente confundido sobre qué hacer.

Cuando mi enana alcanzó la meta todas las mujeres chillaron de emoción y corrieron a alcanzar a mi hermana que saltaba alegre por haber anotado. Todos los hombres estábamos parados con cara de shock y perplejidad viéndonos los unos a los otros. Cuando pudimos despejar un poco más la cabeza, nos reunimos en una improvisada bolita.

"Esas tramposas" – dijo Emmett enojado – "quién lo hubiera pensado"

"Opino que cambiemos de estrategia" – habló Carlisle – "es obvio que nos afecta jugar contra nuestras propias parejas así que cambiemos las marcaciones"

"Déjenme a mamá" – dijo Emmett chocando sus puños

"Recuerda que es tu madre" – le advirtió Carlisle – "yo cubro a Rosalie, Matt puede ayudarme" – Matt asintió fríamente, estaba claro que estaba tan metido en el juego como cualquiera de nosotros.

"Pido a Bella" – dijo Jasper

"Ok, supongo me quedo con Alice y la enana" – dije no muy seguro de que me gustara la idea.

Planeamos la ofensiva rápidamente ya que teníamos posesión del balón, jugamos la carta de 'grandulón puede con todas' y decidimos que Emmett iba a correr y nosotros cubrir, después de romper nuestra concentración con un gruñido llenó de testosterona volvimos a la formación donde las chicas ya estaban alineadas.

Rápidamente me coloqué al frente tomando el balón con una mano y agachándome para iniciar la jugada, siguiendo con su misma estrategia, Bella se colocó enfrente de mí, pero esta vez estaba preparado y concentrado en el juego, así que como todo el cobarde que soy, bajé mi mirada al pasto luchando con la tentación de ver hacia el frente. Al grito de 'hut' pasé el balón a Emmett y me incorporé lo más rápido que pude buscando a la mujercita hiperactiva con la mirada para ir contra ella.

Todo pasó tan rápido y tan extraño que necesité tiempo para procesarlo, en mi búsqueda por Alice me topé con esos ojos chocolates tan cerca que casi me hizo pegar un brinco, Bella estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, sosteniendo a Matt de la mano que se veía más que contento de estar con ella. Bells me sostuvo la mirada, sonriéndome tiernamente que lo único que pude hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa como idiota. Cuando comprendí su jugada, sacudí mi cabeza y giré mi cuerpo listo para enfocarme en mi objetivo, entonces fui testigo de la cosa más rara que haya visto en la historia de los juegos de football.

Alice y Jasper charlando animadamente a un lado del campo, Carlisle y Esme tomados de la mano contemplando el océano, todos totalmente perdidos en su propio mundo y olvidando el motivo por el cual nos estábamos requemando bajo el intenso sol de San Francisco. Cuando volteé a ver a Emmett no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos me decían.

Enfrente de Emmett estaba Rosalie cargando a Lizzy como si de un cachorrito se tratara y la tenía estirada hacia su esposo, Liz tenía ese infame pucherito en su cara que conocía tan bien y del cual he sido víctima infinidad de veces y que en esos momentos estaba haciendo estragos en la determinación del pobre hombre.

"¿Em?" – dijo Rosalie con voz tierna y amorosa. Emmett volteó a ver a su 'peor es nada' aún con indecisión en el rostro, Rosalie aprovechó su momento de duda y jugó la misma carta que mi enana, mostrando su mejor cara de borrego a medio morir – "¿Por favor?"

"Por favor, tío Em" – dijo Liz con voz suave que casi casi destilaba miel

Eso fue la perdición de Emmett y hasta le reconozco que soportó la tortura bastante tiempo. Totalmente deslumbrado por los encantos de mi hermana, Emmett le entregó sin chistar el balón. Al instante que mi enana tuvo el balón en sus brazos, la sonrisa de Rosalie se tornó maliciosa y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario del campo, cuando avanzó lo suficiente puso a Liz en el piso y ésta salió tan rápido como sus piernitas le permitían hacia la línea de anotación. Debo admitir que se veía hermosa corriendo en su traje de baño, su faldita volándole por todos lados y sus bracitos sosteniendo el balón lo mejor que podía dado que a duras penas y alcanzaba a rodearlo.

"¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana?!" – le pregunté a Bella con falso horror.

"Lo siento, Edward, pero me rehúso a perder" – contestó media apenada, media divertida

"Ya somos dos, Cullen" – le respondí agarrando a Matt para liberarlo del su encanto y empezamos a caminar hacia donde estaba Emmett

"Hombre, ¿Qué pasó?" – me preguntó confundido mientras se rascaba la nuca – "¿eso siquiera es legal?"

Me encogí de hombros no sabiendo las respuestas a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Cuando Jasper y Carlisle fueron capaces de aclarar su mente, se reunieron con nosotros y volvimos a hacer nuestro circulo.

"Esto no me está gustando" – comentó Emmett disgustado – "ni siquiera hemos podido realizar una jugada decente"

"Están siendo muy astutas" – continuó Carlisle – "están explotando su carta de sensibilidad…"

"Están sacando provecho del control que tienen en nosotros" – cortó Jasper – "siento decirles esto pero estamos perdiendo humillantemente a este paso no lograremos nada"

"¿Qué sugieren?" – preguntó Emmett

"Les regresaremos la jugada" – dijo Jasper pensativo – "una gota de su propio chocolate"

"Hombre, estás loco!!" – casi gritó Emmett – "me niego a ganar por hacerle ojitos a alguien, eso es denigrante"

"Estoy de acuerdo" – secundé

"No me refiero a eso" – aclaró Jasper – "sino a que juguemos su juego, ellas están usando nuestras debilidades a su favor, hagamos nosotros lo mismo"

"Me gusta cómo suena" – dijo Carlisle sonriente – "¿qué debemos hacer? Chantajearlas con llevarlas al spa, algún centro comercial…"

"No, no. Hay que irnos a lo más básico" – volvió a hablar Jasper – "en orden de ganar, debemos actuar inteligentemente…. Caballeros, quítense la camisa!!"

"¿QUÉ?!!" – Matt y yo gritamos a la misma vez

"Brillante, Jazz!!" – respondió Emmett alzando la mano para que la chocara con Jasper.

"No, no" – dije desorientado – "¿eso de qué nos sirve?"

"Querido, Eddie, déjame explicarte algo" – contestó Emmett – "las mujeres Cullen serán unas diosas, pero tienen sus debilidades y la más grande de todas es: sus hombres"

Para confirmar lo que acababa de decir Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle asintieron con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Ok, eso aplica con ustedes" – intenté razonar – "pero no veo el caso por el cual yo debería…"

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie" – canturreó Emmett – "será mi hermanita y todo y aunque me gustaría ignorar algunas cosas, esto es imposible"

"Eh?" – dije confundido

"Lo que Emmett quiere decir" – habló Jasper – "es que a Bella no le molestaría ver un poco de carne"

La comprensión llegó a mí al mismo tiempo que mi sonrojo, Carlisle rio entretenido por mi reacción y Jasper y Emmett me veían con sonrisas cómplices.

"Vamos, Eddie, qué prefieres" – me preguntó Emmett – "vestirte de Drag Queen o mostrar piel y de paso deslumbrar a la enana" – concluyó alzándome las cejas sugestivamente.

Me encogí de hombros no dispuesto a hablar pero aceptando el 'plan' estaba bastante alterado para contestar. _Acaso Emmett habla por conocimiento o por suposición. _

"Bien, entonces cada quien regresa a cubrir a su respectiva pareja" – dijo Emmett afinando el plan – "Eddie, tú y tu mini-me se encargan de Bells" – nos dijo señalando a Matt provocando la risa de todos

"Aún nos queda un problemita que nuestra nueva estrategia no contempla" – dijo Carlisle seriamente

"Lizzy" – dijimos los cinco al unísono

"Yo me encargo" – dijo Matt sonriéndonos ampliamente, me gustaba verlo así.

"Hey, chicos, es para hoy el juego!!!" – gritó Rosalie sonriendo orgullosamente.

Rompimos el círculo después de mirarnos unos a otros reafirmando nuestro plan, nos alineamos de nuevo, las chicas nos vieron suspicazmente tal vez por las enormes sonrisas que cargábamos.

Estábamos en posición y listos para agacharnos, las chicas tomaron sus posiciones defensivas y cuando menos se lo esperaron nos incorporamos y nos desprendimos de la playera en un movimiento rápido y fluido, incluso Matt se quitó la suya aunque se quedo en camiseta.

La reacción que obtuvimos fue la que los chicos habían predicho, vi cómo las mandíbulas de todas se caían ante la visión de su respectivo semidesnudos, cuando vi a Bella quede gratamente sorprendido al notar que tenía la misma expresión que las demás y que estaba viendo fijamente mis pectorales, aprovechando de su momento de distracción y no queriendo abusar de nuestra suerte, hicimos la jugada rápido, obteniendo cero reacción de su parte, la anotación fue pan comido para Matt que fue el encargado de llevar el balón.

Cuando las mujeres recobraron la sensatez nos vieron con ojos entrecerrados que descargaban veneno lo que provocó que nuestra sonrisa creciera aún más.

El juego transcurrió más parejo a partir de ese punto, nadie tenía la ventaja y cuando pensábamos que se les habían acabado sus ideas para distraernos y buscar las anotaciones fáciles, salían con una nueva ocurrencia que nosotros contra – atacábamos a la primera oportunidad que teníamos.

Al final el partido dejó de ser una guerra para ver quién era más astuto y se convirtió más en un juego deportivo propiamente dicho, nuestros cerebros ahora se esforzaban por conseguir jugadas creativas y bloqueos inesperados. Resultó que nos empezamos a divertir más cuando nos olvidamos de toda esa estupidez de estarnos provocando los unos a los otros. Aunque la experiencia no la cambiaría por nada.

Decidimos acabar el partido después de casi tres horas jugando, Matt y Lizzy ya estaban sentados en una silla – cama viéndonos totalmente exhaustos y Esme se había retiro para empezar a preparar el lunch, estábamos empatados así que era la última jugada, Carlisle abandonó el juego para que quedaran los equipos parejos y se fue a sentar con mis enanos.

Debo admitir, esas tres chicas eran rudas y sabían jugar y nos dieron mucho trabajo para poder vencerlas y para ser justos, si no hubiera sido porque al final la coordinación característica de Bells se hizo presente haciendo que perdieran el balón, el resultado hubiera sido distinto.

"Bella!" – se quejaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Rosalie

"Lo siento" – Bella se disculpaba una y otra vez con ellas mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de la piscina.

"No lo sientas, Bells" – le dijo Emmett mientras la abrazaba por los hombros – "yo siempre he sabido que tu patosidad nos iba a dejar algo bueno" – dijo burlonamente – "y ver a Rose en bikini mientras cocina es realmente bueno"

Rosalie le sonrió maliciosamente a su marido y olvidó sus quejas hacia Bella por completo. Alice, en cambio, siguió enfurruñada un buen rato pero Jasper logró calmarla.

Una vez dentro de la casa de la piscina Alice y Bells fueron a buscar toallas para todos y flotines para mis enanos y alguno que otro juguete inflable que terminé enterándome que eran propiedad de Emmett, cosa que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto.

De regreso a la piscina, mis hermanos, con sus energías renovadas, corrieron felices hacia ella, Jasper me ayudó a inflar un par de flotines mientras yo inflaba los otros y seguimos la dirección por donde mis monstruitos salieron disparados. Emmett venía inflando con una bomba una lancha y otras chunches que no reconocía.

Cuando llegamos, les coloqué los salvavidas a mis hermanos que no perdían de vista la impresionante alberca y la cascada. Emmett no perdió tiempo en aventarse al agua, salpicándonos a todos de paso, él estaba peor que mis hermanos. Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se ofrecieron a cuidar a mis enanos un rato y yo lo acepté encantado, lo único que me apetecía en ese momento era sentarme, tener tanto tiempo sin hacer esa cantidad de esfuerzo físico jugando ya me estaba pasando factura.

Bella parecía tener las mismas intenciones que yo ya que extendió una de las toallas en el césped y se acostó mientras dejaba salir un largo y casado suspiro.

Esperé hasta que vi a mis hermanos entrar al agua con caritas de alegría, me saludaron desde donde estaban y les devolví el saludo antes de sentarme junto a Bells.

"¿Estás bien?" – le pregunté suavemente

"Estoy exhausta" – dijo pesadamente – "nunca en mi vida había hecho tanto ejercicio, ya sobrepasé mi cuota de esfuerzo físico de toda la semana"

Me reí divertido, como siempre, por sus ocurrencias. Pasamos un momento agradable en un cómodo silencio, de vez en cuando volteaba a verla a veces la encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo levemente, otras veces la encontraba viéndome tiernamente y cada que eso pasaba era inevitable no sonreírle. También estaba disfrutando al ver a mis hermanos interactuar con los Cullen. Emmett los subía a la lancha y hacían simulacros de hundimientos o mareas altas, luego decidieron luchar contra barcos piratas y rescataban a, ya sea, Rosalie o Alice de las garras de Jasper. Las risas y gritos de emoción por parte de los dos nunca cesaban.

Estaba tan metido viendo a mis monstruitos que tardé en percatarme del suave toque que sentía en mi espalda, aún desnuda, cuando me giré vi como la mano de Bells recorría delicadamente mi piel, ella me sonrió tímidamente antes de alejar su mano

"Tienes un lunar en tu espalda" – susurró

"Oh, lo heredé de mi padre" – le contesté – "misma forma y tamaño"

"Wow" – dijo quedamente antes de suspirar – "eso es bueno, traer un recordatorio de ellos, yo creo que no tengo nada"

"Qué dices!" – le dije mientras me recostaba para estar a su nivel apoyándome en mis codos – "el simple ello de que existas es mucha más que un recordatorio"

"Cierto" – concedió sonriéndome tristemente. Me dejé perder por sus ojos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí como mi mano empezaba a ser el recorrido para alcanzar su mejilla, así que cuando Emmett me gritó salté alarmado.

"Eddie, deje de flirtear con la enana y trae tu trasero para acá!" – dijo entretenido cuando lo volteé a ver tenía esa sonrisa malévola en su cara – "es hora de… batalla con globos!!" – dijo entusiasmado alzando sus brazos para enseñarme los cuatro globos que estaba sosteniendo.

Vi la carita de mis hermanos que me estaban viendo expectantes ansiosos a que aceptara y suspiré cansadamente. No podía negarles nada a esos pequeños embusteros. Me tallé la cara fuertemente con las manos antes de incorporarme, me giré para ver a Bells que ya estaba sentada.

"¿Vienes?" – pregunté sonriéndole torcidamente

Bella se encogió de hombros y murmuró un 'qué más da' antes de pararse y empezar a quitarse su ropa, me fue imposible apartar la mirada de ella, en cuanto se quitó su blusa y su short pude ver el pecaminoso traje de baño que traía puesto, era blanco con piedritas que adornaban el contorno tanto de la parte de arriba como la de abajo, las cintas eran extremadamente delgadas y parecían delicados cordoncitos ya que estaban ligeramente retorcidos , la parte de abajo era igual de tentadora, en los costados se veían los moños que sostenían la prenda en su lugar y que hacían el efecto de una argolla.

"Vamos?" – dijo Bells con voz tímida y sonrojada. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos y garraspear incómodo un par de veces para entrar mi voz.

"Vamos" – dije patéticamente. _Esta mujer quiere matarme._

Cuando llegamos con los demás vi que todos se me quedaron viendo con sonrisitas burlonas y pícaras, lo cual me hizo sentir más incómodo, ya había dado muchas muestras de lo interesado que estaba en su hermana y estaba seguro que todos pensaban que era un pervertido por la forma en la que la miraba, hasta yo podía percibirlo, Bella estaba logrando que me olvidara de actuar como el caballero que me enseñaron a ser y reaccionar más de manera primitiva. _Me estaba convirtiendo en Emmett!!_ Sentí como un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo y tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para eliminar esa idea.

Estuvimos jugando casi una hora antes de que Esme saliera con Carlisle para encender la parrilla. Terminamos jugando todos contra Emmett, el pobre ya no sabía ni para dónde correr. Mis hermanos se le aventaban y lograron tirarlo varias veces, por increíble que parezca. Era fácil ver porque mis enanos se sentían tan cómodos con todos y es que era como estar rodeado de niños. A ninguno le molestaba actuar un poco infantil para integrar a mis hermanos lo cual agradecía mucho, todos parecían más que contentos y dispuestos en lograr que mis hermanos se divirtieran.

Sequé a mis hermanos con una toalla antes de ir a ayudar a Carlisle a asar la carne para las hamburguesas. Poco tiempo después todos estábamos sentados en las mesas del patio disfrutando de un almuerzo tardío, estaba claro que mi hermanos se sentían más cómodos con todos, ahora ya no me buscaban para sentarse junto a mí, o a Bella en tal caso, sino que ahora Lizz estaba sentada en medio de Jazz y Alice y Matt estaba junto a Bells y Emmett. Bella se agachó a hablar con Matt en susurros sonriendo pícaramente, mientras Matt asentía a lo que sea que haya sido que Bella le dijo y volteaba a ver a Emmett con suspicacia y la travesura brillando en sus ojos.

Todos tratábamos de tragarnos las risas cuando veíamos como mi enano le jugaba bromas a Em y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Tan fácil como que Matt apuntaba hacia algún lugar haciendo que Emmett volteara su cabeza rápidamente para ver lo que Matt le enseñaba y este aprovechaba la oportunidad para robarle papas fritas o cualquier cosa que pudiera de su plato. Al final nadie pudo contener más las carcajadas cuando escuchábamos cómo Emmett se quejaba de que su comida se acababa y no sentía que se llenaba.

Bella y yo intercambiamos miradas de conocimiento, los dos habíamos notado el sorprendente cambio en la actitud de mi hermano y todo en un par de días, Bells me sonrió alegremente, contenta porque su plan estaba dando resultados positivos y yo le apreté su mano por debajo de la mesa en señal de agradecimiento.

La tarde se vino más rápido de lo que pensábamos y después de estar platicando de todo y nada mientras descansábamos, decidimos entrar a la casa. Mis enanos estaban más dormidos que despiertos así que los bañé rápidamente y los acosté para que durmieran una siesta, aunque los dos se negaron a dormir si no era en la cama de Bella, yo rodé los ojos y Bella accedió entusiasmada a su petición. Después de acostarlos y asearme bajé con los demás que estaban en el cuarto familiar jugando videojuegos.

Tomé asiento en el lugar que vi libre y como si de un imán se tratara, Bells se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó junto a mí recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, estaba vez no me reprimí y la abracé por los hombros, ya había dado múltiples señales a su familia de mi fascinación hacia ella, una más no iba a ser daño. De vez en cuando nos separábamos cuando era nuestro turno de jugar pero una vez que terminábamos volvíamos a nuestra posición original. Notaba las miradas furtivas que nos daban los demás pero decidí ignorarlas, estaba disfrutando mucho nuestra cercanía como para molestarme por sencilleces.

Al llegar la noche, decidimos pedir pizza ya que nadie estaba de humor o con energías suficientes para cocinar, Alice sugirió cenar en el cuarto de cine mientras veíamos una película y todos apoyamos la idea. Como había público infantil empezamos con una película adecuada a la edad: _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates_. Aunque yo estaba renuente a ver esa película resultó entretenida con los comentarios que todos hacían de los _Oompa Loompas_.

Mis enanos no tardaron en volver a dormirse y después de ver una segunda película decidimos terminar el día, todos estábamos súper cansados. Fui abandonado por mis hermanos cruelmente ya que los dos reclamaron su noche con Bells. Ella estaba por demás emocionada de tener a sus angelitos consigo y yo sólo recé para que al término de estos días mis hermanos no lo hicieran costumbre, eso iba a ser un problema estando en casa.

Después de despedirme de mis enanos y de mi Bella con sus respectivos besos, me fui al cuarto de huéspedes y me dejé caer en la cama, sin la más mínima intención de cambiarme el pans que traía. El sueño llegó a mí inmediatamente.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, fui despertado por suaves toquidos en la puerta, me levanté tambaleándome un poco para abrirla. Matt estaban frente a mí con sus pijamas y sonriéndome tontamente, lo dejé pasar sin decir palabra y él fue directo a su maleta.

"La próxima vez que vengamos, me debo acordar guardar mis cosas con Bella" – murmuró mientras sacaba unos pantalones y una playera. Reí incrédulo y dejé pasar el comentario. Al menos no era el único afectado por Bells.

"Dormiste bien, enano" – no era pregunta sino afirmación.

"Siii!!" – casi gritó

Negué con la cabeza antes de salir del cuarto. Saludamos a todos en el comedor donde ya estaban sentados, le di su besito a Lizzy antes de sentarme y empezar a desayunar.

Terminando el desayuno nos quedamos en la mesa un poco más de tiempo platicando y bromeando antes de que cada quien volviera a sus cuartos a empacar sus maletas.

Habíamos decidido salir temprano el domingo ya que Jasper tenía que terminar un reporte para su trabajo y Bella tenía que terminar su artículo para el periódico de mañana y aparte tenía que revisar otras columnas más. Al principio había aceptado salir temprano ya que no sabía cómo iban a ser estos días pero ahora que pude convivir con todos y sentir ese ambiente hogareño era difícil abandonar la casa.

Después de guardar las cosas en la cajuela de mi Volvo volvimos para despedirnos de todos, Esme estaba parada frente a nosotros sonriéndonos tristemente y conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"Me da tanto gusto que hayan venido, Edward" – dijo amablemente – "espero verlos el próximo mes también, son bienvenidos todo el tiempo que quieran"

"Gracias, Esme" – respondí cordialmente – "agradezco mucho sus atenciones" – dije cambiando miradas entre ella y Carlisle.

"No fue nada, cielo" – contestó Esme con lágrimas en los ojos

"Mamá, no nos vamos a cambiar de país" – dijo Alice provocando que Esme riera suavemente– "nos vemos pronto" – concluyó mientras la abrazaba y besaba

"Manejen con cuidado" – comentó Carlisle – "nos vemos mañana, hijo" – me dijo mientras me abrazaba

"Adiós, pequeños" – dijo Esme mientras se agachaba y abrazaba a mis hermanos – "ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlos"

"Eddie, nos estamos hablando, no creas que ya se libraron de nosotros" – comentó Emmett mientras alzaba a mis enanos y los exprimía en un abrazo.

Después de todas las despedidas y risas de mis hermanos, pudimos salir de la casa hacia al garage, cuando estuvimos los cuatro adentro del Volvo, volteé a ver a mis hermanos que estaban sonriendo alegremente, después vi a Bella que se veía igual de contenta y no pude evitar pensarlo:

_en definitiva me podía acostumbrar a esto.

* * *

_**Holaaa!!**

**bueno antes que nada, quiero agradecer a tres personas que me han ayudado para que este capítulo haya sido escrito: facullen que me dio sus consejos de relajación e inspiración, thank u so much!!! a Conie que es la mente maestra detrás de cada vestuario que utilizan los personajes y por último pero no por eso menos importante a "la chavita" que me ayudó a encontrar el término de "señor justicia" LUV U SO MUCH!!!**

**Espero no las haya defraudado en este capítulo sigo teniendo problemas con mi inspiración, sólo espero que les haya gustado. En los próximos capítulos empezaré a calentar un poco los motores entre ExB xD espero poder escribir tal cual como mi cabeza lo tiene visualizado. En cuanto lo tenga terminado lo subo si me paso de la semana por favor entiendanme y esperenme un poquito.**

**muchas gracias por seguirme, hasta la próxima. **

**reviews!!!**

**LUV YA ALL!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA CON TODOS SUS DEFECTOS, PALABRAS MAL ESCRITAS Y LETRAS COMIDAS SON PRODUCTO DE MIS DEDOS ARTRÍTICOS Y MI MENTE DISFUNCIONAL... xD**

Quiero agradecer a todas por permitirme alcanzar los 100 reviews!! estoy muy contenta y creo que se nota en este capítulo, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahorita... DISFRUTENLOO!!

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**BPOV.**

Meses habían pasado de mi nueva vida a lado de los Masen. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, para empezar éramos prácticamente inseparables, lo único que no faltaba era compartir la misma dirección, habíamos desarrollado varias costumbres que rara vez no cumplíamos, ahora yo cocinaba tres días a la semana la cena y de paso le enseñaba nuevos platillos a Edward que se mostró curioso en aprender, los otros dos días de la semana, salíamos a cenar o pedíamos la comida… pero siempre juntos.

Edward decidió ampliar más sus horas en el hospital en aras de recuperar el tiempo perdido, ahora hacía guardias nocturnas tres veces a la semana, cosa que disfrutaba secretamente ya que podía dormir con mis angelitos. Era como si vivieran en dos departamentos a la vez, mi casa estaba llena de cosas suyas, no era raro que Edward me fuera a ver en las mañanas para preguntarme si tenía algún suéter de Lizzy o los zapatos de Matt. Pero a pesar de que Edward aumento sus horas de trabajo, él siempre, _siempre, _dejaba libre los fines de semana que ya estaban dedicados cien por ciento a sus enanos y acostumbrábamos salir a pasear a cualquier lugar que los niños quisieran

Los Masen prácticamente eran unos Cullen, el diferente apellido era un detalle insignificante, la confianza y amistad creció rápidamente. Esme quería a los niños como si de sus nietos se tratara, se desvivía por ellos al igual que todos los demás, Carlisle era el consentidor y consejero. Ahora era normal ver a Alice dos o tres veces por semana en su departamento acomodando la nueva ropa que les había comprado, era tanto su cariño hacia ellos que hasta la inspiró para iniciar una colección de juniors basada en las personalidades de sus sobrinos.

Rosalie canalizaba su deseo de ser madre en los niños, era la tía amorosa pero ruda, nunca dudaba ni perdía tiempo en enseñarles técnicas de autodefensa físicas y verbales, las cuales después Edward y yo nos encargábamos de corregir. Jasper era el tío buena onda, los niños adoraban pasar tiempo con él escuchando sus historias. Emmett era otro caso, cuando estaban con mis angelitos prácticamente teníamos que cuidarlo a él, le resultaba fácil transformarse en infante y olvidar las reglas de seguridad, él era el tío ocurrente, divertido y bromista que todo niño necesitaba.

Edward ahora disfrutaba de salir con Jazz y Em a hacer ejercicio, jugar algún deporte, ir a surfear, o ir a estadios a ver partidos, simplemente relajarse y dejar sus responsabilidades a un lado, había aprendido a confiar en todos el cuidado de sus hermanos y podía ver que disfrutaba sus salidas con los chicos, aunque a veces regresaba a casa algo frustrado y molesto por las actitudes de Emmett.

Los Masen nos habían adoptado con los brazos abiertos, ahora en su apartamento era común ver fotografías de todos nosotros que habíamos tomado en nuestras diversas salidas, había fotos que sacamos en la casa de Esme y Carlisle, fotos en la playa, en el zoológico, en algún parque, en restaurantes, etc. La mini – galería de nuestras vivencias juntos le daba un toque más real a nuestra añadida familia.

Aunque generalmente éramos solo nosotros cuatro los que pasábamos más tiempo juntos, también habíamos creado costumbres con los demás, como por ejemplo nuestros almuerzos obligados de los sábados con Alice y Jazz.

Así que ahí nos encontrábamos, los seis sentados en el nuevo _Daily_ que se había inaugurado recientemente cerca del trabajo de Jazz y que según él y la enana era bastante bueno. Era principios de junio, uno de los meses más difíciles para mí ya que estaba por vivir otro aniversario más de la muerte de papá. Y aunque era doloroso, este año tenía dos razones para ver el mes con buena cara: el cumpleaños de Matt y Edward.

Matt había cambiando notablemente, se veía feliz, despreocupado, disfrutando cada insignificancia de la vida y estaba entusiasmada por organizarle el cumpleaños que merecía. Edward… bueno, Edward era una historia independencia, el paso del tiempo sólo ayudó a que solidificara mis sentimientos hacia él, ya no tenía duda alguna… estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de él. El casi medio año que teníamos de conocernos y de ser mejores amigos no había pasado sin dejar huella, mi fascinación y atracción inicial que sentía por él poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más puro, más sólido y es que era inevitable, cada cosa que hacía por pequeña, insignificante o sosa que pareciera era como si me estuviera conquistando lenta pero constantemente.

Sabía que era estúpido vivir escondiendo mis sentimientos, sabía que tenía que decírselos en algún momento pero sencillamente no encontraba ni el coraje ni el tiempo adecuado para hacerlo. Y aunque era consciente que yo no le era indiferente, por la forma en la que me trataba, no podía evitar sentir el miedo por su rechazo, me importaba demasiado su amistad como para arruinarla con mi confesión, pero la urgencia por vocalizar mi sentir casa vez era más apremiante sólo tenía que buscar la determinación y aceptar las consecuencias.

El ruido de una palmada que casi rosa mi cara me regresó de mis ensoñaciones, Alice estaba enfrente cuestionándome con la mirada y sus brazos extendidos con sus finas manos con perfecto manicure a escasos dos centímetros de mi rostro.

"Milagro!" – dijo dramáticamente – "Bienvenida al mundo, Bella, disculpa que te haya roto tu burbuja de fantasía pero habemos personas que queremos comer y estamos esperando a que ordenes"

"Lo siento" – musité mientras bajaba la vista a mi olvidado menú

"No te apures, Bells" – como siempre Jazz haciéndola de consolador – "Alice está exagerando un poco, lo cierto es que apenas estamos decidiendo que pedir"

Alice volteó a ver a su novio con ojos entrecerrados.

"Arruinas la diversión" – lo acusó para después cruzar sus brazos berrinchudamente y seguir leyendo el menú. Jazz se rió suavemente antes de acercarse a ella y besar su coronilla tiernamente.

"Yo también te quiero" – le respondió

Sintiéndome intrusa al ver sus demostraciones de cariño, volví mi atención al menú. Después de varios minutos decidí que no sabía que ordenar así que dejé caer la carta dejando salir el aire pesadamente.

"¿Qué va mal?" – me preguntó Edward que estaba sentado junto a mí en uno de esos bancos alargados y acolchonados.

"No sé que pedir" – susurré frustrada, aunque supongo no fue tanto un susurro porque tanto él como Jazz se empezaron a reír.

Jasper murmuró algo así como 'tenían que ser hermanas' a Edward.

"Si me permites la sugerencia, el sándwich de pavo y la hamburguesa a la parrilla son uno de sus mejores platillos" – comentó Jazz sonriéndome amablemente aunque podía ver la diversión escondida en sus ojos.

Me mordí los labios indecisa de que pedir, Edward notó mi dilema y lucha interna de casi vida o muerte y sonriéndome divertido habló

"Que te parece si tú pides una cosa, yo la otra y la compartimos" – ofreció y lo único que hice fue asentir y sonreírle como tonta. _Ay, mi salvador!! _

Vi cómo Alice me observaba con la ceja alzada pero decidí ignorarla y volví mi atención a Matt que estaba sentado al fondo del banco al otro lado de mí para preguntarle si ya sabía lo que quería comer.

Después de que todos estuvimos listos para ordenar, la amable viejita que era nuestra mesera fue a nuestra mesa a tomar el pedido. Cuando se fue empezamos a platicar de los planes de ese día, después del almuerzo todos íbamos a ir a casa de Emmett dónde los hombres se iban a quedar para ayudarlo a instalar su nuevo sistema de sonido y de paso probar su funcionamiento con videojuegos. Las mujeres íbamos a salir de compras, muy a mi pesar pero era necesario, tenía que comprarme un vestido para mi, nada atrayente pero inminente, cena de trabajo con el jefe del _Examiner_ y era obvio que no iba a pasar por ese martirio sin mis dos asesoras de imagen favoritas.

La mesera regresó a nuestra mesa sonriéndonos amablemente mientras colocaba nuestra comida, quedé sorprendida por la casi insultante porción que servían, era una salvajada hecha y derecha, los alimentos parecían desbordarse del plato. No fui la única que lo notó, Lizzy y Matt tenían los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro mientras veían nuestros platillos, menos mal que manejaban menú infantil.

La comida resultó ser todo lo que la duendecillo y su novio nos habían dicho, era exquisita. Liz y Matt habían pedido una mini hamburguesa pero cuando Lizzy vio que tenía pepinillos hizo una cara de asco antes de quitárselos.

"Bella?" – me dijo simplemente, extendiéndome las rodajas, estiré mi brazo para quitárselas y ponerlas a un lado de mi plato. Matt, por su parte, le estaba quitando la cebolla y los tomates y también los ponía en mi plato, tomó los pepinillos de Lizzy que acababa de poner para su hamburguesa. Qué puedo decir, eran niños raros.

Sonreí entretenida antes de volver a mi plato, no sin antes percatarme de la mirada penetrante de Alice, la volteé a ver con mala cara sin entender porque me veía de esa forma pero ella no hizo comentario alguno.

Comimos como siempre, entre silencios y conversaciones placenteras, poniéndonos al día de las cosas que hicimos durante la semana. Cada que Edward robaba comida de mi plato o yo hacía lo mismo con el de él sentía de nuevo la mirada de Alice, que cada vez crecía más en curiosidad y diversión. Le mandaba miradas confusas no entendiendo el por qué de tanta atención pero ella se limitaba a encogerse de hombros o sonreírme pícaramente.

Cuando terminamos, increíblemente, todo lo que nos habían servido, salimos del lugar después de darle las gracias a nuestra mesera. Habíamos dejado estacionados los coches en la calle de enfrente, así que tomé la mano de Matt antes de cruzar. Sentí como la mano de Edward tomaba la mía antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar avanzar. Era otra de nuestras costumbres que había aprendido a amar fácilmente. Siempre que salíamos a caminar, aunque fuera sólo una cuadra, Edward o me tomaba la mano o me pasaba el brazo por los hombros y yo como buena masoquista que soy, disfrutaba más de lo debido de su cercanía y a veces me permitía soñar con la idea de que si fuéramos novios ese pequeño contacto físico tendría muchísimos otros significados.

Una vez en los coches, nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Em y Rose, no nos tomó más de quince minutos en llegar y en menos tiempo del que creí posible, ya nos estábamos despidiendo de los chicos mientras nosotras subíamos alegremente al BMW descapotable de Rose para ir rumbo al centro comercial.

Tortura…

Cruel, vil y desgastante tortura.

Habíamos recorrido infinidad de tiendas del _Union Square_, estaba cansada y por demás frustrada. Todas, hasta Lizzy, cargaban bolsas con sus nuevas adquisiciones para su guardarropa y yo seguía con las manos vacías, ningún fregado vestido me gustaba y ya me había probado miles y es que todos eran bastante atrevidos y reveladores; o muy cortos, o muy escotados, o extremadamente entallados o con confecciones raras que creaban una silueta para nada halagadora… estaba condenada, no por nada odiaba salir de compras.

"Arrggg…" – gruñí después de terminar de caminar el enésimo corredor – "ya estoy cansada. Vámonos, simplemente usaré cualquier cosa que encuentre en casa"

"Vamos, Bella, dónde queda el entusiasmo" – dijo Alice animada y yo me mordí la lengua antes de sugerirle un lugar en dónde podía encontrarlo – "encontraremos algo, no permitiré que uses algo de temporadas pasadas, si no vemos nada aquí vamos a mi estudio"

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás resignada antes de obligar a mis pies que siguieran caminando. Después de lo que pareció por siempre, entramos a una boutique que parecía ser prometedora, recorrí con la vista el lugar y vi que tenía vestidos un poco más mi estilo, ahogué un suspiro de alivio mientras me disponía a buscar. Al poco rato Rosalie gritó emocionada.

"ALICEE!! Aquí están tus diseños!!!"

Alice cargó a Liz antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Rose y yo siguiéndola de cerca. Cuando llegamos vi que había media pared con el nombre de 'Alice Cullen' hasta arriba e iluminado elegantemente. Sonreí orgullosa de la enana.

"Olvidé que esta tienda los vende" – susurró, sus ojos brillaban de alegría

"Alice ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?" – le pregunté aún asombrada. La enana se encogió de hombros.

"Yo no hago los tratos, sino la dueña de la casa de diseño" – nos explicó – "sabía que mis diseños se vendían en otros lados pero no pensé que pusieran mi nombre"

"Lo importante aquí" – cortó Rose – "es cómo no lo vimos antes"

Todas nos reímos por lo irónico de la situación

"Eres importante, tía Ali" – comentó Lizzy para después besar la mejilla de mi hermana haciendo que su sonrisa creciera aún más.

"Ok, necesitamos una foto del recuerdo" – dijo Rose entusiasmada al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular.

Todas posamos alegremente bajo en nombre de Alice, ganándonos unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación de las demás clientas, pero como siempre, nos vino dando lo mismo. Ese momento era importante para nosotras.

Después de calmarnos un poco, nos pusimos a buscar en la colección de la enana, aunque Alice decía que no era necesario, yo estaba empeñada en comprarme un vestido suyo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que encontrara el vestido perfecto, cuando lo vi supe que era el indicado.

El vestido era morado de tela estampada como con flores y remolinos que daban a ilusión de ser las hojas de las flores en tonos de beige, café y morado. Era corto un poco arriba de las rodillas, ligeramente escotado, corte cuadrado y tirantes, el tirante izquierdo era grueso y contrastaba hermosamente con los pequeños y delicados par de tirantes del lado derecho, tenía un moño rectangular al final de los tirantes que le daba un toque elegante y bastante femenino, tanto los tirantes como el contorno del escote eran de una tela morada diferente al estampado que contrastaba perfecto y resaltaba más el diseño. Era entallado de la parte de arriba, debajo del busto justo en el centro tenía una pequeña pincita que dividía la falda en tres partes, dando la apariencia de estar cortado en capas. Era sencillamente perfecto.

Fuimos al probador, todas sonriendo como si estuviéramos dopadas, me cambié rápidamente y salí de la caseta para verme en los espejos de afuera y que las chicas me dieran su opinión.

"Wow, Bella! Vas a romper corazones con eso" – comentó Rose casi haciendo un silbidito de aprobación.

"Te ves muy bonita, Bella" – continuó Lizzy sonriéndome tiernamente.

"No es porque sea mío, verdad" – dijo Alice – "pero estás increíblemente sexy en él"

Me ruboricé sin poder evitarlo ante sus halagos pero tenía que estar de acuerdo, el vestido me sentaba a la perfección y se sentía increíble. Alice era un genio.

"¿Crees que Jasper esté libre el próximo fin?" – le pregunté a Alice mientras seguía observándome en el espejo

"Supongo ¿por qué?" – contestó

La volteé a ver incrédula. Para ser un genio en la moda y alguien que se enorgullece de su don paranormal de predecir cosas a veces era demasiado obtusa.

"Para que me acompañe a la cena del trabajo" – respondí reprimiendo la urgencia de rodar los ojos.

"¿Quieres ir con Jasper?!!" – preguntó asombrada Rose

"Siempre voy con él" – me defendí

Rosalie rebuscó en su bolso antes de sacar su _Ipod Touch_ y colocarle los audífonos a Lizzy, ella sonrió inocentemente mientras Rose le ponía un juego, en otras circunstancias me hubiera enojado por su falta de respeto hacia mi angelito pero en esos momentos ya sabía que se me venían los problemas y el nerviosismo ganaba a cualquier otro sentimiento.

"Y que hay de Edward, acaso no prefieres ir con él" – dijo perpleja

Me encogí de hombros, la verdad es que lo había pensado pero esta tan ingenua y cobarde que no sabía cómo pedírselo, todo este rollo del enamoramiento era nuevo para mí.

"Supongo" – susurré

"¿Por qué no se lo pides?" – preguntó Alice suavemente

"No creo que pueda"

"Oh, vamos! Se conocen a la perfección, el tiempo ya no es escusa, sólo tienes que pedírselo" – dijo Rose media frustrada. Ella aún no lograba entender porqué nosotros seguíamos siendo amigos.

"Además no sé si lo has notado, pero cada vez actúan más como una pareja" – agregó Alice – "comen del mismo plato, caminan de la mano, los niños te tratan como si fueras su mamá…"

"Bella, por Dios!! Son pareja sin serlo" – casi gritó Rose – "que diversión hay en eso. Esto debe parar."

"No lo sé…"

"Bella" – me cortó Alice – "alguien debe dar el primer paso, el ser tímidos, por no decir cobardes, no los va a llevar a ninguna parte"

Me quedé pensando un rato, ¿en verdad quería ser yo la que diera el primer paso? ¿En verdad podía hacerlo? ¿Sería algo así como nuestra primera cita? Y después del primer paso ¿qué? Cómo si pudiera sentir mis dudas, Rosalie habló.

"No tiene que ser una cita ni nada romántico, Bells" – dijo tranquilamente – "sólo será un amigo haciéndote un favor… amigo que esperamos entienda la indirecta y te invite a una cita de verdad"

"No pierdes nada, Bells" – continuó Alice – "promete que lo intentaras"

Me mordí el labio indecisa, quería un cambio en mi relación con Edward, uno más acorde con mis sentimientos hacia él. Y era verdad, mi petición iba a ser completamente inofensiva, un simple acompañante para mi compromiso de trabajo, nada romántico ni revelador pero un paso más cerca hacia la que quería. La cosa era avanzar, por el momento me conformaba con pequeños pasos de bebé.

"Prometo intentarlo" – musité

Ahora la cuestión era ¿de dónde, con un demonio, iba a sacar el valor para pedírselo?

**EPOV.**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que a casi un año de la muerte de mis padres, mis hermanos y yo, íbamos a ser extremadamente felices y sintiéndonos completos, les hubiera roto la cara en ese momento sin pensarlo para que aprendieran a no burlarse de la tragedia ajena.

Sin embargo, bastó un golpe de suerte que cambio nuestra vida, y mis hermanos y yo estamos mejor que nunca y todo gracias a una persona y su familia.

Bella

Mi hermosa Bella, nos habíamos vuelto tan dependientes de ella que ya no concebía mi vida sin sus ojos chocolates, sin ese rostro sonrojado, sin su dulce voz. Estos meses sin ella hubieran sido planos, simples, sin vida y ahora todo había cambiado.

La relación con los Cullen era un cambio que a los tres nos beneficio de muchas maneras, yo aprendí a confiar y tengo en quien apoyarme para poder concentrarme más en terminar la residencia, mis hermanos estaban rodeados de gente que los quiere y los consiente, nos hacían sentir como parte de su familia y puedo asegurar que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Uno de los principales cambios y por el cual estaré eternamente agradecido con Bella y los demás era por haberme devuelto a mi hermanito, a mi niñito de seis años; a mi inteligente, divertido, creativo y feliz enano. Ese era un peso enorme que ya no tenía que preocuparme por cargar. Mi Matt parecía haber vuelto para quedarse.

Yo supongo que una causa por la cual mi enano ha vuelto a ser un niño es porque vio que ya no estábamos solos que ahora había más adultos en los cuales podía apoyarme y dejó de sentir la necesidad de aparentar ser uno. Pero en definitiva, gran parte del cambio consistía en la nueva rutina que los cuatro teníamos: antes o después de la cena nos sentábamos a platicar de nuestros padres. Bella les contó su historia a mis hermanos, claro omitiendo detalles, y eso les ayudó a identificarse más y abrirse por completo. Para todos fue como un catalizador cada anécdota que contábamos, escuchar los recuerdos que tenía Matt de ellos, ver a Lizzy emocionada por querer saber más de sus padres. Al principio nuestras pláticas estaban llenas de llanto y tristeza pero el recuerdo de nuestros padres era visto con alegría, ya no llorábamos su muerte si no que nos alegrábamos por lo vivido. El tema dejó de ser un tabú entre nosotros y la sensación era refrescante.

Servicios infantiles era cosa del pasado, o casi, sus supervisiones y visitas se redujeron a lo más mínimo porque pudieron ver el cambio de vida que ahora tenían mis hermanos, claro que tener de referencia a los Cullen fue una enorme ventaja. Ahora estaba a un paso de, por fin, poder librarnos de ellos, lo único que tenía que hacer era terminar mi residencia y comprobar que mis estudios y trabajo podían sustentar a mis enanos y entonces podría empezar los trámites de adopción. Después de eso nadie iba a poder quitármelos.

Ahora tenía amigos, verdaderos amigos, no como los de la universidad que lo único que buscaban era un compañero para sus noches de perdición. Jazz y Em eran personas en las cuales podía confiar y hablar de cualquier cosa, incluso Emmett podía ponerse serio y darte buenos consejos cuando los necesitabas, claro que era raro que eso pasara.

Alice y Rose también se ganaron un pedazo de mi corazón, con todas sus ideas descabelladas y que a veces me desesperaban con sus insistencias, eran unas personas encantadoras y las consideraba prácticamente como unas hermanas.

Pero la que ocupaba mi corazón, por completo y sin reservas, era mi Bella.

Ése fue el cambio mayor en mi vida, había encontrado a la persona con la que quería compartir cada momento de mi existencia. Eso lo confirmaba cada vez que estaba con ella, cada que la veía con mis hermanos, cada que descubría nuevas cosas sobre su vida o nuevas manías, o cuando veía lo amable y entregada que era con los demás; cada que, en contra de su voluntad, aceptaba hacer lo que Alice le decía sólo para hacerla feliz.

La pobre ahora tenía que soportar miradas y comentarios de mal gusto sólo por estar con nosotros, cada que vamos al supermercado o salimos los cuatro las murmuraciones no se hacen esperar, pero Bella parecía ser ignorante de aquellos detalles o no les prestaba atención porque su sonrisa nunca se iba de su rostro cuando estamos juntos. Esa era mi Bella, perfecta con sus defectos y virtudes, la persona que supo abrirse paso en mi acorazado corazón y que lo fue invadiendo poco a poco hasta que le perteneció por completo.

Hace un par de días había estado planeando mi declaración, quería que Bells fuera más que mi mejor amiga y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, podía ver en sus ojos cuando me veía su cariño hacia mí… cariño que yo esperaba fuera más que de amigos y estaba ansioso por comprobarlo.

Al principio lo admito, era un cobarde, no quería tomar ningún riesgo que implicara la perdida de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, me lavé el cerebro diciéndome que podía conformarme con ser sólo su amigo, con simplemente tenerla cerca, que no necesitaba más que eso. Pero cuando la vi, la semana pasada saliendo de su departamento, con otro hombre, vi la realidad más crudamente.

Ella me dijo que sólo era un compañero de trabajo que fue a entregarle unas carpetas con los artículos que tenía que revisar y sabía que me decía la verdad, estaba consciente de que ella no estaba interesada en ese tipo dientón, o en cualquier otro en tal caso, pero el simple hecho de verla con alguien más me trajo a la realidad de golpe. Sabía que llegaría el tiempo en el que alguien fuera lo suficientemente decente para llamar su atención y entonces la perdería. Mi estúpida cobardía no me dejaba actuar pero me sentía tranquilo porque en mi subconsciente sabía que Bella me quería, que ella me esperaría hasta que yo tuviera los suficientes pantalones y le declarara mi amor.

Ahora sabía mejor.

No iba a dejar nada por sentado, no iba a perder más tiempo pensando que ella estaría libre y disponible para cuando yo decidiera intervenir. Sabía la clase de persona que era Bells y cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerla, _cualquiera podría tenerla. _Y yo estaba sentado en mis laureles, regodeándome en mis miedos, dando por hecho que ella sería mía. Fue entonces cuando me decidí a actuar, no iba a permitir que cualquier chucho me la quitara, al menos no sin pelea.

Escuché la puerta del departamento abrirse y no tuve que quitar mi atención de la computadora mientras hacía las tediosas capturas de mi minitrabajo para saber quién era, hace tiempo que Bella tenía su propio juego de llaves.

"Buenas noches, Edward" – dijo quedamente mientras dejaba su bolsa y unas carpetas en la mesa, obviamente todavía no había ido a su apartamento. Empezó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba, se veía exhausta, apenas era mitad de semana y era su segundo día llegando tarde a casa, la visita de su jefe la estaba dejando rendida, sin mencionar que nos reducía nuestro tiempo para estar juntos.

"Hey, Bells ¿cómo te fue?" – pregunté al mismo tiempo que me paraba de la silla del escritorio y me acercaba a ella

"Estoy muerta" – respondió pesadamente – "sólo quiero que esta semana se terminé" – la tomé de las manos y la acerqué a mí para abrazarla intentando confortarla, Bella se relajó inmediatamente y enterró su cara en mi pecho – "¿Qué tal tú?" – murmuró, su voz apenas audible por el obstáculo de la tela de mi camisa.

"No me puedo quejar" – me encogí de hombros – "estoy terminando unas capturas"

"Mmmm…" – susurró cansadamente – "¿y los niños?"

"Durmiendo" – respondí – "¿ya comiste?" – ella negó con la cabeza lo mejor que pudo sin despejarse de mi pecho – "Bien, guardé cena para ti, hoy yo cociné" – dije orgulloso, gracias a ella mis habilidades en la cocina habían mejorado considerablemente.

"Gracias" – respondió agradecida mientras se separaba de mí – "voy a ver a los niños primero"

Asentí simplemente antes de deshacer mi abrazo, ella me dio un intento de sonrisa que más bien resultó una mueca de cansancio, pero igualmente era adorable y después se dirigió hacia el pasillo para ver a mis enanos. Regresé renuente a la computadora dispuesto a acabar con todos los expedientes.

Al poco rato Bella regresó y se fue directo a la cocina, en lo que rebuscaba un plato y servía su cena me habló

"¿Edward?" – dijo tímidamente

"¿Sí, Bells?"

"¿Te falta mucho para acabar?" – preguntó aún tímida

"Eeeh… no, ¿pasa algo?"

"No" – respondió rápidamente – "sólo quiero hablar contigo de algo"

"Oh!" – dije sorprendido – "los archivos pueden esperar ¿de qué quieres hablar?" – mi curiosidad era evidente en mi voz.

Bells salió de la cocina con su plato de espaguetis y una taza y se sentó en el sillón más cercano al escritorio, colocó la taza en la mesa de centro.

"No, puedo espera a que termines" – dijo para después dar un bocado a su comida, hizo un leve gemidito se satisfacción – "esto está delicioso"

"Gracias" – contesté y regresé a mi tarea.

Terminar me llevó más tiempo del que planeaba, Bells terminó de comer y cuando regresó de la cocina después de lavar sus platos se puso a ver TV, estuvo un rato pasando de canal en canal sin ver nada en particular, al cabo de un rato decidió apagar la pantalla y salió rumbo al pasillo, noté que se había descalzado y sonreí. Ni un minuto pasó cuando regresó con un libro en sus manos y entonces supe que había entrado a mi cuarto. De un tiempo para acá, Bella había agarrado una fascinación por mi colección de libros, sobre todo los de terror, los cuales tenía en mi cuarto lo bastante alto para que mis enanos no se toparan con ellos por error.

Me gustaba ver así a Bells, se movía en mi departamento como si fuera el suyo, me daba una secreta satisfacción saber que se sentía cómoda conmigo y en mi ambiente. Me apuré para terminar y apagué la computadora lo más rápido posible, cuando acabé de guardar todo me giré en busca de Bella. La encontré sentada en el mismo sillón de antes, sus piernas cruzadas en estilo indio, estaba completamente perdida en la lectura, movía sus labios de vez en cuando y sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, debía estar en el clímax de la historia. Me paré sigilosamente de la silla y me acerqué a ella con igual cuidado de no hacer ruido, cuando me senté junto a ella saltó y pegó un grito.

"Lo siento" – dije entre entretenido y apenado. Juro que mi intención nunca fue asustarla

"Oh, Dios! Edward" – dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, después de controlar sus respiraciones volvió a hablar – "¿ya terminaste?"

Asentí con la cabeza y fui directo al grano, me tenía peor que cualquier adolescente que está a punto de enterarse del chisme del año.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" – volví a hacer la misma pregunta pero con voz más apremiante.

Bells garraspeo, cerró el libro y se acomodó en el sillón nerviosamente. Eso era raro, siempre podíamos hablar de lo que sea con completa tranquilidad, verla así me puso ansioso.

"Bells?" – dije preocupado por su silencio

"Esteeee… verás…" – empezó a tartamudear luchando visiblemente con las palabras. Volvió a limpiarse la garganta antes de continuar – "ya sabes que el jefe del _Examiner_ está de visita ¿verdad?"

"Ajá" – respondí y moví mi mano para incitarla a continuar

"Bueno, cada año que viene se hace algo así como… una cena baile" – susurró mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos – "todos los empleados debemos ir. Entregan incentivos, placas, reconocimientos, ese tipo de cosas que si me preguntas son pura basura psicológica; pero en este mundo se recurre a cualquier artimaña para tener a la gente doblegada y contenta ¿no? Y de pasó el alto mando se pavonea porque ya hizo su buena obra del día, como si entregar pedazos de vidrio grabado lo hiciera el jefe modelo…"

"Bella" – la interrumpí divertido por su balbuceo – "entiendo el punto ¿qué hay con eso?"

"Oh, sí" – dijo sonrojada – "bueno, el caso es que me… preguntaba si tú… digo los otros años Jazz me ha acompañado, pero pensé… bueno quería pedirte… arrg!" – terminó gruñendo molesta por su tartamudeo, respiró hondo y se volteó a verme, su sonrojo se incrementó y soltó apresurada las demás palabras – "¿mepreguntabasimepodríasacompañarelsábadoenlanochealaestúpidacena?"

"¿Eh?" – dije confuso, por más que intenté seguir el hilo, los murmullos que salieron de su boca difícilmente pasaban como palabras.

Bella volvió a suspirar y se mordió el labio antes de hablar más despacio.

"Me gustaría que me acompañaras, si quieres, a mi compromiso" – musitó suavemente

Mi cara de shock debió haberla asustado y la interpretó de manera equivocada porque se apresuró a agregar.

"No te preocupes si no quieres, Jasper puede ir conmigo" – susurró – "o incluso Carlisle, él me había ofrecido su compañía hace un año"

Recompuse rápido mi expresión

"No, no!" – dije urgentemente – "me encantaría acompañarte ¿cuándo es?"

Mi sonrisa en ese punto no podía ser más grande. No era lo que yo tenía en mente para nuestra primera cita, si es que esto era una cita, pero no me iba a negar, cualquier oportunidad de estar a solas con Bella la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

"Sábado en la noche" – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa, su nerviosismo parecía haber acabado.

"Ok, sólo veré con quien dejar a los enanos" – murmuré.

"Alice seguro va a venir para supervisar que me arregle apropiadamente" – dijo rodando los ojos – "no creo que le molesté quedarse con ellos después"

"Le preguntaré de todas maneras" – respondí aliviado de que ahora tuviera quien me ayudara con ellos, resultaba bastante útil en estos momentos cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con mi Bella.

Y si todo salía bien, planeaba aprovechar esa ayuda muy frecuentemente en el futuro.

.

.

.

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba, desde el viernes en la noche empecé a sentir esos nervios en el estómago, aunque más bien era ansiedad. El hecho de que no fuera una cita, si no un simple evento de trabajo, no cambiaba la emoción que sentía ante la idea de estar con Bella en una situación lo más parecida a una salida romántica.

Por increíble que parezca, en todo el día no había visto a Bella, salí desde muy temprano con los niños para hacer ejercicio con Jazz y Em, después de eso, cuando regresamos a medio día después del almuerzo, Bells ya estaba recluida y en manos de Alice y Rose en un bunker a prueba de fisgones, no sabía si estar emocionado o preocupado por eso, no entendía que les podría llevar tanto tiempo para que se encerraran tan temprano. Eso hacía que mis ganas por verla aumentaran aun más, cada día me sorprendía más de lo atado que estaba a ella, a su simple presencia.

Después de bañar y alistar a mis enanos, me convencí de que ya era tiempo de arreglarme, estar ocupado hacía que los nervios disminuyeran. Daba gracias al cielo que mi profesión me obligaba a tener ropa presentaba e infinidad de trajes, si no en estos momentos estuviera en una de dos situaciones: o avergonzando a Bella por ir de jeans y camisa o siendo víctima de la mujercita que en estos momentos estaba torturando a mi vecina y mejor amiga.

La ducha relajó mis músculos tensionados, tanto por el ejercicio de la mañana como por mis nervios de mi próximo evento. Una vez que estuve más desestresado, me fui al cuarto a buscar el traje que me iba a poner, cuando vi mi traje D&G supe que era el indicado, era elegante pero con un aire casual, justo el término medio que estaba buscando. El traje era de color azul oscuro con rayas blancas apenas visibles, busqué una camisa blanca normal de manga larga y me vestí tranquilamente. Optando por seguir mi línea casual decidí excluir la corbata y dejar los primeros dos botones de mi camisa sin abrochar, entre más cómodo me sintiera mejor.

Me estaba terminando de poner mis zapatos cuando escuché la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Matt entró sonriéndome tontamente, corrió hacia mi cama y se aventó de panza.

"¿Qué hay, enano?" – le pregunté divertido

"Nada, sólo quería ver si ya estabas listo" – dijo encogiendo sus hombros lo mejor que pudo dada su posición.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Tu tía Alice te mandó?" – le dije entrecerrando los ojos acusatoriamente. Matt se empezó a reí, confirmando mis sospechas, puse los ojos en blanco – "¿cuál es la recompensa?" – sabía que Alice no daba paso sin guarache. **(*)**

"Cuando se vayan Bella y tú, vamos a jugar guerra de almohadas y pedir pizza y comer helado y ver película y… muchas cosas!" – me empezó a enumerarme sus actividades con los dedos y su sonrisa crecía cada vez más.

"Ok, campeón, cualquiera cae ante tremenda oferta" – le respondí entretenido, mi enano volvió a reír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Bella se ve muy bonita" – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, su sonrisa tonta volvió a aparecer.

La mención de Bella me produjo un vuelco en el estómago y volteé a ver rápido a mi hermano sorprendido.

"¿Pudiste ver a Bella? ¿ya le dejaron salir?" – pregunté ansioso. Matt simplemente negó con la cabeza – "¿entonces, cómo sabes?" – le dije confundido

"Porque entré a verla" – dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Eh? ¿cómo es que fuiste capaz de romper la fortaleza de Alice y Rose?"

Matt se volvió a encoger de hombros mientras se sentaba más propiamente junto a mí.

"Tío Em mandó a Lizzy a pedirles comida a mis tías, pero nunca regresó" – empezó a explicar provocándome la risa, hasta mi pobre enana salía afectada con las ocurrencias de Alice y compañía, no que a ella le moleste de todos modos. – "entonces me mandó a mí porque me dijo que ellas no podían resistir mis encantos" – continuó su explicación, sonriendo en la última parte – "así que fui y les pedí comida y entonces pude ver a Bella, se estaba peleando con mi Tía Rose porque ella le quería poner una cosa en los ojos y Bella no se dejaba"

Me reí libremente cuando recreé la imagen de Bella peleando con su hermana y cuñada por el mismo tópico de siempre, me sorprendía ver que no se cansaban de lo mismo y parecía que ninguna aprendía de sus peleas pasadas, esas mujeres eran un caso serio y como siempre mi pobre Bells salía perdiendo pero la admiraba por intentar defenderse y durar el máximo tiempo posible dando batalla y aún cuando se rendía no lo hacía sin dejar daños y caer con dignidad.

"Parece que se están divirtiendo por allá" – le comenté cuando mis risas cesaron – "lástima que Bells no lo disfrute tanto"

Me paré de la cama para ir al baño e intentar hacer algo con mi cabello, incluso aunque supiera que iba a ser en vano cualquier cosa que hiciera, si Bells estaba luchando por si vida en el apartamento de junto al menos yo no me daría por vencido en la batalla contra mis rebeldes cabellos.

"Pero está quedando muy bonita" – dijo Matt, quien también entró al baño y se sentó en la bañera – "le pusieron un vestido y la peinaron diferente"

No necesité más descripción para visualizar a Bella enfundada en vestido viéndose completamente hermosa. Mis nervios regresaron casi inmediatamente de que la imagen de Bells se creó en mi cabeza, si antes estaba ansioso ahora se quedaba corta esa definición, estaba muriendo por ir a invadir el departamento vecino y partir la puerta del cuarto de Bella si es lo que se necesitaba para poder verla en esos instantes. Dejé salir el aire pesadamente tratando de controlar mis impulsos animales, vi que Matt me observaba confuso, así que decidí cambiar el tema, ya que no creí que podía seguir soportando escuchar más detalles de lo hermosa que Bella se veía y menos cuando no era capaz de verla con mis propios ojos.

"Enano, ya sabes que Bella y Alice quieren planear tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?" – Matt asintió su cabeza levemente – "¿sigues queriendo lo mismo?"

"Sí" – susurró y bajó su mirada – "¿crees que a Bella le moleste?"

"No, Matt, para nada" – le aseguré – "hablaré con ella esta noche"

Matt me sonrió levemente antes de pararse y caminar fuera del baño.

"Gracias, Eddi… ward" – contestó, corrigiendo al último minuto mi nombre, me volteó a ver para darme una sonrisa apenada. _Bueno, al menos lo estaba intentando_ – "Voy a arreglar mi maleta!" – me avisó antes de salir del baño.

Terminé de arreglarme, como predije mi cabello no cooperó con la causa, pero al menos logré aplacarlo un poco. Me vi en el espejo una última vez mientras me ponía el saco y arreglaba las mangas y cuello de la camisa. Cuando decidí que estaba decente, salí de mi cuarto para ir a buscar a mis monstruitos. Los dos estaban botados en la alfombra de la sala jugando sus _pulgas locas_ que Esme les había regalado. Me di cuenta que sus maletitas estaban bien acomodadas en el sillón junto con el Hippo de Liz. Sonreí, al menos no era el único ansioso.

"Enanos, ya nos vamos" – susurré para no espantarlos.

Los dos alzaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo y sonrieron alegremente, medio acomodaron el juego y lo pusieron en la mesa de centro antes de que cada quien tomara sus maletas y caminaran hacia la puerta, ni me preocupé en revisar si llevaban lo necesario, en la casa de Bella había bastantes cosas de ellos y además tenían la llave del departamento así que podrían venir si algo se les olvidará.

Tomé las llaves del Volvo y mi cartera antes de salir de apartamento, como siempre mis enanos ni siquiera se molestaron en esperarme mientras cerraba la puerta ni mucho menos se tomaron la delicadeza de tocar en la puerta de junto, simplemente abrieron y pasaron, al final de cuentas era como su segunda casa.

Cuando entré a la casa de Bells fui recibido por el, nada delicado, brazo de Emmett que se posó en mi hombro.

"Hombre, quién hubiera sabido que te podías ver decente" – comentó mientras me arrastraba hacia la sala donde estaban mis enanos y Jazz.

"Gracias, supongo" – murmuré – "¿Aún no terminan?" – pregunté indicando con mi cabeza el pasillo.

Jasper negó con la cabeza algo apesumbrado.

"Vas a tener una noche difícil, Edward, Bells estará muy susceptible, estuvo gritando mucho"

Atiné a asentir levemente con la cabeza, no me espera menos que eso, la pobre estuvo todo el día poniendo a prueba sus límites y paciencia.

"Hablando de noche difícil, Eddie" – dijo Emmett extrañamente serio – "Jazz ya me contó cómo hay varios compañeros de la enana que se le salen los ojos cuando la ven, que yo nunca la he acompañado sino ya hubiera partido algunos cuellos, espero que tú no seas tan modesto como Jasper y pongas en su lugar a esos mal vivientes"

"No es para tanto, Edward, sí tiene sus admiradores pero casi todos son observadores pasivos" – corrigió Jazz

"¿casi todos?" – dije entre confuso, perplejo y molesto.

"Hay dos tipos en particular, no recuerdo sus nombres, pero son bastante… mmm… persistentes" - respondió después de pensar que término usar – "la primera vez que la acompañé, se apartaron un poco, pero en cuanto se enteraron que era el novio de su hermana…" – Jazz dejó sin terminar la frase y negó con la cabeza dándome una idea bastante amplia de lo que quería decir. Sentí como la sangre me hervía. – "de todos modos, estoy seguro que ese no será el caso esta noche, cuando los vean juntos, bueno… no creo que alguien piense que eres el nuevo novio de la hermana o el hermano perdido que nadie conocía."

"¿Por qué Bella nunca me dijo de sus pretendientes?" – musité más para mí que para ellos.

"Estoy convencido de que no le interesa" – respondió Jasper sonriéndome amablemente – "como te has dado cuenta tiende a ignorar las cosas que le molestan o simplemente no encuentra interesante malgastar su tiempo en ello"

Moví mi cabeza mostrando mi acuerdo con lo que Jazz acababa de decir, ese era un comportamiento típico de mi Bells.

"Como sea, espero que pongas en su lugar a esos animales" – volvió a decir Emmett – "confío en que la vas a cuidar, Eddie. Si mi hermanita va a dejar el celibato, que sea con alguien que valga la pena"

Jasper se rio fuertemente con el comentario de su cuñado, yo también lo hubiera hecho pero cuando Emmett me dio un golpe amistoso en mi hombro y después me regaló una sonrisa sincera, supe que era su manera de decirme sin palabras su aprobación hacia mí y lo serio que estaba hablando, a pesar de todas las bromas y burlas que les hacía, había cosas con las que nunca jugaba y eso era cuando se trataba de los sentimientos y bienestar de sus hermanas.

"Edward, no te oímos llegar" – dijo Rosalie cuando entró a la sala cargando una enorme bolsa que supuse contenía los instrumentos de tortura de mi pobre Bella.

"Pero quién va a oír, cuando están encerradas haciendo sabe Dios qué cosas a mi pobre cuñada" – comentó Jasper entretenido provocando que Rose rodara los ojos dramáticamente.

"Ya nos lo agradecerás luego, Edward" – me dijo guiñándome el ojo y yo no pude evitar reprimir el escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo – "vámonos Em, me debes la cena por ser tan impaciente e interrumpir mi trabajo allá adentro"

Emmett hizo un intento de puchero, pero cuando su cerebro registró la palabra cena y pudo asociarla con el acto de comer, sonrió alegremente antes de casi saltar del sillón y tomar a Rose por la cintura.

"Nos vemos luego, chicos!" – dijo casi gritando – "Eddie, recuerda: tráela a casa a una hora prudente, no la induzcas al vicio, aléjala de los pervertidos, no la pasees por calles oscuras, no dejes que haga el ridículo…"

Rosalie golpeó a su marido haciendo que se callará abruptamente.

"Deja de hablar de Bells como si fuera un perro, además ella sabe cuidarse sola" – Rose volteó a verme y me sonrió – "sólo disfruten la noche… y bueno tal vez considera eso del ridículo"

Todos nos reímos a carcajadas durante un buen rato. Se estaba despidiendo Rose de mis enanos con su respectivo beso y abrazo cuando mi vista periférica vio a Alice salir del pasillo, pero mi total atención estaba puesta en esa hermosa castaña que venía caminando con la cabeza gacha portando el más tentador de los pucheros.

"De nada" – me susurró Rosalie palmeándome el hombro antes de salir de la habitación seguida por Emmett. Pude registrar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse pero eso simplemente eran zumbidos a mi alrededor, mis cinco sentidos estaban mesmerizados con la presencia de Bella.

Mi vista recorría ansiosa la fina figura que ese hermoso vestido permitía admirar, esos delicados tirantes dejaban expuestos sus hombros y la forma en que su cabello estaba arreglado daba acceso al hermoso cuello, sus piernas parecían más largas de lo normal, esos zapatos morados de tiritas estilizaban más su figura. Mi olfato estaba perdido con esa indiscutible fragancia tan única que sólo ella podía crear. Mi oído estaba atento al sonido que creaba cada paso que daba con esos tacones. Mi tacto estaba más alerta y con urgencia de tocar esa tersa piel, y ni hablamos de mi sentido del gusto, que nada más con ver sus labios rellenos que brillaban por efecto del labial me estaba produciendo verdadero dolor físico.

"¡Está viva! ¡¡ESTÁ VIVAAA!!" – gritó Alice desde algún lugar de la sala, haciendo una versión más animada y alternativa de la famosa frase del _doctor Frankenstein_.

_Gracias al cielo, está viva!! _Pensé aturdido.

Bella decidió que era momento de alzar la mirada, y cuando se encontró con la mía, una tierna sonrisa sustituyó el adorable puchero en sus labios. Fui consciente de cómo sus ojos también vagaban por mi cuerpo y sonreí cuando vi que su sonrojo aparecía, si lo estaba interpretando correctamente, al parecer mi elección de ropa había sido de su agrado. Cuando regresó su mirada a mi cara me volvió a sonreír, esta vez apenada, porque se dio cuenta que había notado su escrutinio. Se mordió los labios provocándome otra ola de instintos cavernícolas en mí, respiro hondo y camino hacia mí.

"¿Listo para aburrirte un rato en compañía de personas estiradas?" – musitó casi inaudible. Le sonreí tiernamente, no quería revelar en frente de todos que esta noche sería todo menos aburrida por el simple hecho de que la iba a pasar con ella.

"Tan listo como podría estar" – le limité a responder mientras agarraba su mano y la atraía un poco hacia mí.

"AW!! Se ven tan lindos juntos!" – dijo Alice rompiendo nuestra pequeña burbuja, cuando los dos volvimos nuestra atención a ella nos sonrió antes de hablar – "Chicos no es que los corra, pero ya váyanse y disfruten su noche. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a cargo de todo"

Bella soltó mi mano para poder despedirse propiamente de mis hermanos, ganándose unas cuantas advertencias por parte de Alice para que tuviera cuidado de no arrugar su vestido o arruinar su maquillaje mientras se agachaba a abrazar y besar a mis enanos. Yo hice lo propio, después de ella.

"Enanos, pórtense bien y hagan caso a todo lo que diga… Jasper" – Alice será buena con mis monstruitos pero seamos realistas, la mujercita tenía ideas locas que no quería que mis hermanos adoptaran, así que opté por el más sensato y cuerdo de los adultos que se quedaban a cargo de mis pequeños esa noche.

Me di cuenta como Alice estaba haciendo puchero a causa de mis palabras y como Jasper la trataba de consolar, haciendo que sonriera divertido. Mis enanos se despidieron rápido de mí, era raro que nos separáramos en las noches, salvo por mis guardias, pero a ellos parecía no molestarles en absoluto pasar las noches en compañía de los Cullen.

Después de decirles adiós a Alice y Jazz y de dar unas cuantas recomendaciones, salimos del departamento.

"Edward, normalmente escogería las escaleras, pero ¿podemos tomar el elevador esta vez? No creo que deba tentar mi equilibrio tan rápido y menos con estos zapatos" – murmuró Bells justo después de que cerramos la puerta y empezábamos a caminar. Reí suavemente antes de volver a tomarla de la mano.

"Seguro, Bella" – una vez que llegamos al elevador y estuvimos dentro de él tomé valor para decirle lo que mi boca se estaba muriendo por articular – "Te ves más que hermosa esta noche, Bells"

El rubor no se hizo esperar y rápido invadió sus mejillas, bajo la mirada tímidamente por un segundo para después verme directamente a los ojos.

"Tú tampoco te ves mal" – murmuró quedamente haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y le apreté su mano.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el estacionamiento, una vez ahí nos dirigimos hacia mi Volvo al lado del copiloto y le abrí la puerta para que se subiera. Cuando estuve sentado en mi lugar, metí las llaves dispuesto a encender el motor pero entonces recordé un detalle importante, volteé a verla sonriéndole torcidamente.

"Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijiste a dónde va a ser tu evento" – comenté divertido.

"Oh, cierto…mmm…" – dijo para luego morderse los labios – "en el Hotel Marriot San Francisco Fisherman's Wharf, vamos al salón Golden Gate"

"Wow!" – respondí sorprendido – "tu jefe no se mide en sus fiestas"

"Chantaje psicológico ¿recuerdas?" – contestó provocando que los dos nos riéramos.

Manejé rápidamente por las calles de San Francisco en un cómodo silencio, de vez en cuando Bells me daba advertencias de lo que probablemente tendría que pasar esa noche y algunos tips para, según ella, sobrevivir al martirio del cual íbamos a hacer víctimas.

Cuando llegamos al Hotel fuimos recibidos por el ballet parking, bajé del Volvo y le di las llaves al joven rápidamente antes de ir a encontrarme con Bella, quien estaba parada en la acera luciendo visiblemente incómoda y nerviosa, recargaba su peso de un pie a otro y sus dedos tamborileaban la bolsa de mano que traía. Cuando estuve a su lado, le sonreí para tranquilizarla y le ofrecí mi brazo, el cual tomó sin dudarlo, soltó un respiro antes de que empezáramos a caminar.

"Odio estás cosas" – murmuró ya adentro del Hotel, el lobby era impresionante, pero como no, si estábamos en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. – "prométeme que no me dejaras sola"

"Aunque quisiera no podría" – le contesté tiernamente – "y créeme que no quiero" – le aseguré ganando una enorme sonrisa por parte de ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, sentí como la sangre me volvía a hervir pero con más intensidad que hace rato que estaba sentado con los chicos, y es que era inevitable. Cuando entramos al salón la mirada de varios hombres se posaron en mi Bella, podía ver la lujuria en algunas de ellas y mi enojo crecía aún más. En un acto posesivo y totalmente irracional solté la mano de Bells que estaba sujeta suavemente en mi brazo para que pudiera rodearla por la cintura y la atraje a mí lo más cerca que pude. Noté como ella se tensionó cuando la sorprendí con mis acciones pero casi inmediatamente se relajó por completo y hasta inclinó más su cuerpo al mío. Nunca había cruzado esa línea con ella, seguro la abrazaba y tomaba de la mano, pero nunca estuvimos en una posición tan íntima como ésta y sentirla así era agradable, su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente con el mío, su cintura parecía estar hecha a medida para mi mano. Suspiré contento y deseando que pronto esta cercanía significara más que unos simples arranques de celos.

Una de las edecanes nos condujo a nuestra mesa, sentí más que ver como un tipo, con la cara marcada por los barros que obviamente tuvo en su adolescencia, clavaba su mirada en mí; podía ver los celos, el coraje, la frustración, las ganas de matarme con sus ojos, al ver mi mano en la cintura de Bells y la forma en la que ella me sonreía tampoco ayudaba a la cordura de ese hombre. Supuse que él era uno de los dos admiradores posesivos de Bella, así que fiel a mis arranques de hace rato, apreté más mi agarre y le sonreí desafiante, quería dejar bien en claro que Bella ya no estaba disponible… o bueno, ya no iba a estar dentro de poco, si todo salía como yo planeaba. Pero ese tipo no tenía porque saber ese pequeño detalle logístico.

Cuando nos acomodamos en las sillas, Bella se relajó aun más y empezamos a platicar amenamente mientras los demás empleados llegaban, como siempre, nos fue fácil encontrar tema de conversación y no nos costó mucho trabajo para sentirnos completamente cómodos y nos olvidamos del lugar y la gente que nos rodeaba y que de seguro nos observaba porque llegó un momento en el que nos estábamos riendo fuertemente… risas que fueron apagadas por una voz chillante.

"Edward… ¿Edward Masen?" – volteé instintivamente al escuchar mi nombre sólo para encontrarme con una mujer de baja estatura, cabello rizado castaño oscuro y que me estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Traté de recordar su cara pero me fue imposible, volteé a ver a Bella por algo de ayuda pero ella estaba igual de confundida. La mujer viendo que no la recordaba decidió presentarse – "Soy Jessica Stanley, hermana de Jonathan… mmm… tu compañero de cuarto en la universidad?" – dijo lo último un poco titubeante ya que pudo ver que aún con todos esos detalles no podía ubicarla.

"Oh, Jonathan. Sí, me acuerdo de él" – cómo olvidar a la persona que me hacía imposible tener una noche de paz cuando él tenía fiestas casi todos los días.

"OH DIOS! Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo has estado?" – su sonrisa seguía igual de grande, obviamente no captó la idea que quise dar a entender sutilmente al decir que me acordaba de su hermano más no de ella.

"Bien, gracias" – dije educadamente, volví mi mirada a Bella y reprimí mi sonrisa cuando la descubrí frunciéndole el ceño a la tal Jessica evidentemente molesta. _Al menos no soy el único posesivo aquí – _"deduzco que eres compañera de trabajo de Bells" – comenté mientras mi mano volaba instintivamente hacia la suya, Bella interrumpió su mirada asesina y se giró para verme sonriéndome tiernamente.

"¿Bells?" – repitió confundida, después su mirada se posó en nuestras manos unidas para después viajar a ver a Bella – "Oh, Bella, perdona no te había visto"

"Pierde cuidado" – murmuró – "¿Dónde está Mike?"

"Peleándose con el Ballet Parking que al parecer no sabe cómo tratar a su coche" – dijo rodando los ojos y de nuevo su atención volvió a mí – "¿Entonces, Edward… tú y Bella…?" – dijo con aire despectivo el nombre de mi Bells provocando que el pobre control, que estaba manteniendo por no gritarle de una buena vez que nos dejara en paz, se agotara.

"Sí, Bells y yo" – dije sonriendo sin siquiera dejarla terminar la frase, ya me estaba desesperando más allá de lo imaginable.

"Eso es… digo, que bueno… ¿Bells, por qué no me lo dijiste?" – dijo queriéndose hacer pasar por el papel de la mejor amiga desilusionada. _Ahora ya la llama Bells. _Que nervios de la mujer. Bella se encogió de hombros se veía igual de desesperada que yo.

"Se me pasó" – respondió secamente.

"Hola, Bella!" – una voz masculina la saludó. Alcé la vista para ver a un hombre rubio de ojos azules acercarse a nosotros. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el muy desfachatado se agachó para besar a mi Bells en la mejilla, ignorando completamente tanto a mí como a mi mano que seguía entrelazada con la de Bella.

"Mike" – contestó Bella simplemente. Inconscientemente se acercó más a mí provocando que el confianzudo notara mi presencia.

"¿Quién es tu amigo?" – le preguntó, sus ojos me escaneaban meticulosamente, así que me di el lujo de sonreírle antes de alzar nuestras manos unidas y besar delicadamente los nudillos de Bells provocando tres diferentes reacciones a la vez: el sonrojo y sonrisa encantadora de Bella, la mirada furiosa de Mike y la cara de shock y perplejidad de Jessica.

"Edward Masen" – me presenté

"Y es más que mi amigo" – terminó Bella sonriéndome.

"Oh" – fue lo único que pudo contestar el hombre antes de que tomara la mano de Jessica y sin más se alejara de nosotros. Sonreí triunfante. _Cero y van dos._ Me giré a ver a Bella y le sonreí torcidamente.

"Más que tú amigo ¿eh?" – dije alzando mis cejas sugestivamente. Bella volvió a sonrojarse

"Eres mi mejor amigo" – susurró

_No si puedo cambiarlo._

"Bells, nunca me habías dicho que tenías tantos admiradores" – le dije divertido. Bella gruñó y rodó los ojos.

"Calla, tú tampoco me dijiste que dejaste mujeres deslumbradas" – contra atacó

Reímos los dos por nuestros comentarios pero tuvimos que calmarnos porque la cena dio inicio.

Bella tenía razón, su jefe dio su discurso de bienvenida a los trabajadores y demás presentes y lo único que hizo fue alabarse a sí mismo y medio agradecer a sus empleados. Después de lo que pareció horas, el señor decidió que ya había terminado de auto amarse y los meseros empezaron a salir para servir la cena.

Nuestros acompañantes de la mesa fueron agradables, a diferencia de las primeras experiencias, mantuvimos una conversación amable lo cual hizo la cena más llevadera. Para cuando la cena terminó, la música empezó a sonar y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la pista estuviera llena.

Muy a mi pesar, cuando invité a Bells a bailar ella se negó, así que al principio nos quedamos sentados observando a los demás, escuchando la música, que cabe mencionar la banda era muy buena, pero sobre todo estuvimos platicando.

"¿Esto es lo que siempre haces con Jasper, quedarse aquí sentados?" – le pregunté después de un rato.

"Y platicar, sí, prácticamente eso hacemos" – respondió sonriéndome apenada – "¿Te estás aburriendo?"

"No, sólo tenía curiosidad" – contesté amablemente, tratando de desviar el tema un poco recordé lo que quería comentarle – "hoy hablé con Matt, sobre su cumpleaños"

"Oh" – dijo emocionada – "¿te dijo qué cosa quiere en especial?"

Asentí con la cabeza

"Me dijo que no quería una fiesta grande, sólo nosotros cuatro" – dije y pude ver como su cara decayó un poco.

"¿Sólo nosotros cuatro?" – preguntó quedamente

"Ajá, sólo quiere ir a su restaurante favorito y pasar la tarde como normalmente lo hacemos" – le expliqué – "¿Crees que los demás se sientan mal por excluirlos?" – pregunté un poco preocupado.

"No, si eso es lo que Matt quiere eso es lo que va a tener" – murmuró y después de un tiempo en el cual estuvo pensativa agregó – "pero, ¿al menos puedo hacerle su pastel?"

Le sonreí tiernamente antes de contestar

"Yo creo que le encantará, gracias Bells"

"Aunque… crees que le molestaría…" – dijo pensativa – "Alice había sugerido ir a la feria que va a empezar el próximo fin como parte de su festejo y yo pensé que sería buena idea… pero tal vez podríamos ir un día después, el domingo, todos juntos, así ellos también podrán felicitarlo"

"Suena como que ya tenemos plan para el siguiente fin" – respondí animado. Mis hermanos nunca habían ido a una feria antes y sabía que les iba a encantar.

Bella me sonrió alegremente, sabía que ella quería hacerle algo más grande a mi enano pero haría cualquier cosa por cumplir los deseos de cualquiera de mis hermanos. Estaba por comentar algo más cuando la dulce melodía del piano empezó a sonar, las canciones habían cambiado de rítmicas a más tranquilas y al escuchar el piano, no me pude resistir.

"Bells, baila conmigo" – volví a insistir – "una canción, dos máximo" – negocié.

"No, Edward, ya viste los zapatos que traigo y con mi coordinación lo más seguro es que nos acabe matando a los dos" – respondió dramáticamente.

"Correré el riesgo" – contesté mientras me ponía de pie y le tendía mi mano. Bella negó con su cabeza – "Prometo no dejarte caer y hacer el ridículo"

"Edward…" – empezó a quejarse, pero yo actué más rápido y la levanté y empecé a dirigir hacia la pista – "Edward! No seas necio, nos vamos a matar!! Todo esto será tu culpa, yo lo quise prevenir…" – siguió parloteando.

"Shhh…" – la callé. Me paré en la parte más alejada y solitaria que encontré de la pista y me di vuelta para encararla – "déjame a mí, Bells" – le susurré antes de atraerla hacia a mí

Bella dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de colocar sus manos alrededor de mi cuello

"Conste que te lo advertí" – dijo testarudamente

"mmHmm" – fue lo único que pude contestar ya que me perdí rápidamente con la combinación de la música y el olor que desprendía su cabello.

Estuvimos meciéndonos suavemente al compás de la música, las quejas de Bella quedaron olvidadas una vez que empezamos a bailar. Cada vez me sentía más perdido por toda su presencia, jamás la había sentido así de cerca y aún así quería más. Escuché como Bella suspiraba y después recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, actué por instinto y la abracé más fuerte antes de enterrar mi cara en sus cabellos.

Casi como si estuviéramos sincronizados y la banda de música supiera mi estado de ánimo, la canción cambio, la melodía se tornó aún más dulce e inmediatamente reconocí la canción y no pude evitar sonreír, no podía ser más perfecta y adecuada para este momento.

Me dejé llevar por la letra, sintiendo lo cuán ciertas eran en mi vida…

_Time... I've been passing time watching trains go by (Tiempo… he visto pasar el tiempo viendo los trenes pasar por él)  
All of my life... (Toda mi vida…)  
Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly (Recostado en la arena, viendo las aves marinas volar)  
Wishing there would be (Deseando que hubiera)  
Someone waiting home for me... __(alguien esperando en casa por mi…)_

Así era mi vida, viendo cómo todos a mí alrededor creaban su propio camino y yo me quedaba estancado esperando por algo que no sabía lo que era hasta que lo encontré. _Mi Bella_. El pensamiento me provocó que la atrajera más hacia mí y respiré profundamente su esencia.

_Something's telling me it might be you (Algo me dice que puedes ser tú)  
It's telling me it might be you... __(me está diciendo que puedes ser tú…)  
All of my life... (toda mi vida…)_

Suspiré antes de retirar mi cabeza de su cabello, el movimiento hizo que ella también levantara su cabeza de mi pecho y mis ojos inmediatamente buscaron los suyos. Mientras nos seguíamos balanceando suavemente y la canción seguía nos quedamos perdidos en la mirada del otro. Sus ojos sólo me dejan ver amor y ternura.

_Looking back as lovers go walking past... __(Viendo hacia atrás como los amantes pasan caminando…)  
__All of my life (toda mi vida)  
Wondering how they met and what makes it last (preguntandome como se conocieron y que los hace durar)_

_If I found the place (si encontré el lugar)  
Would I recognize the face? __(¿reconocería la cara?)  
Something's telling me it might be you (Algo me dice que puedes ser tú)  
Yeah, it's telling me it might be you (Sí, me está diciendo que puedes ser tú)_

Mis manos dejaron su cintura y se posaron delicadamente en sus mejillas sonrojadas, mis pulgares empezaron a acariciarlas gentilmente, nuestros ojos seguían conectados y sentí como Bella apretaba su agarre en mi cuello, haciendo que yo bajara un poco mi cabeza.

_So many quiet walks to take (Muchos paseos tranquilos para tomar)  
So many dreams to wake (Muchos sueños para despertar)  
And we've so much love to make (y tenemos tanto amor para hacer)_

_I think we're gonna need some time (Creo que necesitaremos algo de tiempo)  
Maybe all we need is time... __(Tal vez todo lo que necesitamos es tiempo…)  
And it's telling me it might be you (y me dice que puedes ser tú)  
All of my life... (toda mi vida…)_

Le sonreí cariñosamente, esa parte de la canción me hizo recordar estos meses que teníamos de conocernos, todo este tiempo que me sirvió para conocerla y aprender a quererla, el tiempo que ella necesitó para robarme el corazón y todo el tiempo que perdí por cobarde. Olvidándome del plan en el cuál llevaba trabajando varios días para nuestra primera cita, en dónde pensaba declararle mi amor y darle su primer beso de verdad, el beso que ella merecía; empecé a inclinar más mi cabeza, nuestras narices casi rozándose.

_I've been saving love songs and lullabies (He estado guardando canciones de amor y canciones de cuna)  
And there's so much more (y hay muchisimo más)  
No one's ever heard before... (que nadie a escuchado jamás…)_

_Something's telling me it might be you (algo me dice que puedes ser tú)  
Yeah, it's telling me it must be you (Sí, me dice que puedes ser tú)  
And I'm feeling it'll just be you (y siento que serás sólo tú)  
All of my life... (toda mi vida…)  
It's you… (eres tú…)  
It's you... (eres tú…)  
__I've been waiting for all of my life... (la que he esperado toda mi vida…)_

_Maybe it's you... (tal vez eres tú)  
Maybe it's you... (tal vez eres tú)  
I've been waiting for all of my life... __(la que he esperado toda mi vida…)_

_Maybe it's you... (Tal vez eres tú…)  
Maybe it's you... (tal vez eres tú…)  
__I've been waiting for all of my life... (la que he esperado toda mi vida…)  
_

Aunque la canción apenas estaba acabando, nosotros teníamos un buen rato sin movernos, mi mirada empezó a vagar entre sus ojos y sus labios, podía sentir su respiración agitada en mi cara lo cual me dificultaba más mantener mi raquítico autocontrol y cuando sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, en silencio dándome permiso de besarla, me perdí. Todo el sentimiento que ella me provocaba me invadió y me perdí, mandé al demonio por completo mi gran plan y me decidí a romper la distancia y por fin probar sus labios, los cuales en ese momento estaban semiabiertos en la espera de que los míos se posaran en ellos y los adorara. Mis labios empezaron a cosquillear por la necesidad y ansiedad que sentía.

"Edward…" – mi nombre salió como un susurró suave y tierno de su boca, que inundó mis oídos y me mandó una ola de calor en mi interior que llegó directo a mi corazón.

_Eres tú__ –_ no sé si lo pensé o lo dije pero era verdad. Era ella… sólo ella.

Me incliné aún más hasta que nuestras narices chocaron, Bella enterró sus dedos en mis cabellos y me atrajo más hacia ella, cerré los ojos disfrutando de nuestro momento previo y sin querer perder más tiempo me dispuse a terminar con nuestro escaso centímetro de distancia.

Nuestros labios apenas y se rosaron, fue un toqué más ligero que el de una pluma y ya podía sentir su calidez… entonces una voz estridente se dejó escuchar por el micrófono haciéndonos saltar e irremediablemente separarnos.

"Compañeros del _Examiner_! Se están divirtiendo!!!" – gritó la voz del hombre que estaba en el estrado – "vamos a interrumpir un poco el baile, porque es tiempo de entregar los reconocimientos de este año"

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron como borregos amaestrados mientras yo dejé salir un gruñido de frustración y recargaba mi frente en la cabeza de Bella. Ella suspiró y empezó a frotarme tiernamente los brazos con sus delicadas manos como si me estuviera reconfortando.

"Deberíamos volver a nuestros asientos" – susurró en medio de varios suspiros.

"hmmm…" – fue lo único que mis cuerdas vocales pudieron articular.

Soltando mi propio suspiro me separé de ella y la tomé de la mano para regresar a nuestros lugares. El resto de la noche pasó como una bruma, estaba completamente afectado por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar como para poner atención en las sonrisas falsas y los aumentos de ego de las personas en esa habitación.

En cambio me puse a pensar en los sucesos anteriores, ahora con mi cabeza menos nublada podía ver mi frustración de hace rato con otra perspectiva. En cierta parte, aunque moría por besarla y sabía que si hubiera pasado no me hubiera arrepentido, estaba agradecido de que nos interrumpieran. Al final de cuentas esta salida ni siquiera había sido una cita, yo quería para Bells algo mejor, estaba preparado para darle la mejor primera cita y el mejor de los primeros besos de los que pudiera ser capaz. Quería ser yo el que la invitara a salir y llevarla a dónde fuéramos nosotros mismos y nos sintiéramos a gusto. Quería que nuestro primer beso fuera algo íntimo, de nosotros, y no en un lugar donde una multitud podía observarnos.

Con mi reencontrada resolución, dejé mi molestia a un lado y me enfoqué en los planes para un futuro no muy lejano. Ahora que había visto que Bells estaba tan dispuesta que yo en llevar la amistad a otro nivel, iba a hacer que la experiencia fuera lo mejor posible para los dos.

Cuando terminaron de entregar sus premios y después de otro discurso egocentrista por parte del jefe de Bells, el baile se reanudó y pronto las mesas quedaron vacías, dejándonos a Bells y a mí solos.

"¿Quieres bailar otra vez?" – le pregunté no muy seguro de que yo quisiera, no quería volver a poner a prueba mi autocontrol ahora que estaba determinado a llevar a cabo mi idea original.

Bella hizo una mueca adorable mientras pensaba.

"La verdad es que me gustaría irme, si no hay problema contigo" – dijo tímidamente.

"No, no es problema en absoluto" – dije aliviado, la verdad ya no soportaba los gritos de euforia que invadía el salón provocándome una sensación de sofoques.

Me paré rápidamente y la ayudé a levantarse, esta vez fue ella la que buscó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, sonreí como idiota ante su gesto y nos encaminamos hacia la salida… una vez afuera las dos tomamos aire profundamente haciendo que nos empezáramos a reír, los dos habíamos demostrado no ser muy aficionados a las congregaciones masivas.

Una vez que me trajeron el Volvo manejé de regreso a casa aún más rápido de mi acostumbrada velocidad, las calles estaban solitarias y me permitió correr tan rápido como quería. En cuestión de minutos me estaba estacionando en mi lugar asignado de nuestro edificio.

Bajé del coche y me fui a ayudar a Bells a salir, volvimos a tomar el elevador no sintiéndonos de ánimos para las escaleras. En cuanto llegamos a nuestro piso nos dirigimos al departamento de Bella. Entramos en silencio para no despertar a nadie, fuimos directo a la habitación de ella sabiendo de sobra que ahí estarían mis enanos durmiendo.

Después de que me aseguré que estuvieran bien, los volví a arropar y besé sus frentes antes de salir hacia el pasillo, Bella, ahora descalza, detrás de mí. Nos paramos justo en la puerta de entrada para despedirnos.

"Fue una noche interesante" – comenté sonriéndole – "espero que no te hayas arrepentido de pedirme que te acompañara"

"mmm… aún no, a lo mejor por la mañana" – dijo juguetonamente lo que hizo que mi sonrisa creciera.

"Buenas noches, Bells"

"Buenas noches, Edward"

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un buen rato, ya podía sentir mi resolución flaquear otra vez por el simple hecho de contemplar esas piscinas chocolates que tanto me fascinaban. Me incliné lentamente, mi objetivo era darle un inofensivo beso en la mejilla, pero mis labios traidores se movieron por cuenta propia y terminé besando la comisura de los suyos. Sentí los labios de Bella posarse en mi barbilla en respuesta antes de apartarse.

"Que descanses" – me susurró con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin poder contenerme acaricié su mejilla rápidamente y besé su frente antes de abrir la puerta y salir de ahí.

A este paso dudaba seriamente que mi determinación resistiera y permaneciera intacta.

_Mañana mismo redoblo esfuerzos para organizar todo lo que necesito.

* * *

_

**(*) dar paso sin guarache:** es una expresión que se utiliza en México, pero no estoy segura en otros países, para cuando alguien quiere decir que una persona no hace las cosas sin antes asegurarse de que todo le va a salir bien, a como esa persona quiere.

**

* * *

**

**Waaaaaa!!**

**Si están leyendo esto: FELICIDADES!!! lograron sobrevivir a la monstruosidad de capítulo que escribí. Lo siento mucho, creo que necesito mejorar mis capacidades para editar, nunca sé cuando parar, pero bueno con el tiempo iré mejorando.**

**PLEASE!! No me maten por no consumar el beso al menos ya les di un avance en la relación, dejenme emocionarlas un poco xD es la primera vez que escribo algo con tintes más románticos así que fue algo así como un experimento, diganme que les parecio: muy cursi? muy cortante? frustante? depresivo?? **

**La canción que bailaron Edward y Bella abrazaditos, acurrucados, en su burbuja personal xD se llama It might be you de Stephen Bishop, me la encontré por casualidad y pensé que iba perfecto con la situación de Edward. Si la quieren escuchar, hoy me vi muy dadibosa con ustedes y les hice un video con la canción el link lo encuentran en mi profile. Tampoco soy profesional diseñando videos pero hice lo mejor que pude.**

**En este capítulo quiero agradecer a "la chavita" que prácticamente es algo así como mi beta region 4 jajaja... y es la que me ayuda a encontrar la palabra que estoy buscando cuando mi cerebro no puede procesar la idea correcta. y a Conie, mi Alice Cullen personal, que me diseñó las vestimentas del capítulo y me asesoró para que mi descripción representara correctamente su visión.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPÍTULO!!**

**nos vemos la semana que viene si todo sale bien.**

**REVIEWS!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: LAMENTABLEMENTE PARA MÍ LOS PERSONAJES (SALVO MATT Y LIZZY) LE PERTENECEN DE STEPHENIE MEYER, AFORTUNADAMENTE PARA EDWARD YO NO SOY SU DUEÑA, SINO POBRECITO NO ME QUIERO NI IMAGINAR JAJAJAJA...**

**tarde pero segura, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los reviews!!  
**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10.**

**EPOV**

Estaba estacionando mi Volvo en el Post Street, no sé cómo le había hecho para manejar desde el hospital hasta aquí considerando que venía más dormido que despierto. La semana fue brutal para mí, no hubo día en que no llegara tarde a la casa, si es que llegaba. Me gustaba lo que hacía y no me importaba perder mis horas de sueño cuando se trataba de ayudar a mis pacientes… ¿pero por qué tenía que ser precisamente _esta_ semana la más pesada de toda mi residencia? No era de las personas que solía quejarse por el exceso de trabajo, eso era mejor que no tener nada que hacer, pero _tal vez_ mi humor hubiera sido diferente si no era porque mis planes se habían caído a mismísimo hoyo negro.

Y es que quién no se iba a poner de malas, olvidando mi escases de horas de sueño y mi extremo cansancio, estaba frustrado a más no poder porque toda la semana tuve que estar luchando con las malditas ganas de besar a Bella y todo porque no tuve ni una noche libre que pudiera utilizar para realizar mi intento de cita y porque mi estúpida cabeza seguía idealizando el momento perfecto y mi resolución de hacer las cosas como quería me impedía hacer algún movimiento que pudiera quebrar mi pobre determinación.

Por eso las tres veces que tomamos nuestra hora de descanso juntos para almorzar, en nuestro ya tradicional restaurante italiano, me veía en la necesidad de limitar mi contacto físico a casi nulo, sólo su mera presencia y su esencia era suficiente tortura como para aumentar la sensación de su suave y tersa piel bajo mis manos y tampoco ayudaba que ella pasara desapercibido mis intentos de poner distancia porque cada que tenía oportunidad me agarraba de la mano o entrelazaba su brazo con el mío… dulce tortura que para el final de la semana se estaba volviendo casi agonía.

Sabía que este fin iba a ser igual de improductivo que los días anteriores, entre el cumpleaños del enano y la salida a la feria, me iba a quedar con igual de tiempo para pedirle a Bells una cita, y aunque estaba entusiasta por esos eventos otra parte de mi ser quería simplemente cancelar todo, agarrar a Bella (cargarla si es preciso) y realizar mi cita de una buena vez.

Suspiré mientras entraba al edificio. Se supone que tener citas no debería ser tan complicado.

Entré al departamento que estaba iluminado por la tenue luz proveniente del pasillo, me desilusionó un poco no encontrar a mi Bella en la sala leyendo algún libro mientras me esperaba como los días pasados, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora en la que regresé era comprensible. Casi arrastrando los pies me fui hacia mi cuarto para dejar mis cosas, después fui a checar a los monstruitos. Cuando entré al cuarto de Matt me lo encontré panza abajo y las cobijas medio en el suelo, medio enredadas en sus pies; sonriendo me acerqué a él para volver a taparlo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que bajo su brazo estaba sosteniendo la foto de nuestros padres. Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza aparte su brazo para quitar el marco y volver a colocarlo en el buró, mi pobre enanito estaba sufriendo porque era su primer cumpleaños sin ellos y los estaba extrañando más que de costumbre. Es por eso que entendía su decisión de pasar el día de mañana solo la familia, inconscientemente estaba tratando de revivir su último cumpleaños y hacerlo lo más parecido posible y yo, como siempre, no le iba a negar nada y menos algo que sabía importaba demasiado para él.

Después de arroparlo de nuevo y pasar levemente mi mano por sus cabellos salí de su habitación y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de mi princesita y como lo sospeché ahí me encontré a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Bella se había quedado dormida, estaba sentada recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y su cabeza estaba colgando haciendo que su cuello estuviera contorsionado, uno de sus brazos estaba abrazando a mi enana y el otro sostenía precariamente un libro de cuentos; mi pequeña Lizzy estaba acurrucada en las piernas de Bells, usando su estómago como almohada y, sustituyendo a Hippo que se encontraba tirado en medio de la cama, Lizzy abrazaba a Bella de una de sus piernas. La escena era hermosa de no ser porque sabía que en la mañana Bella iba a sufrir las consecuencias de su incómoda postura, así que caminando despacio me acerqué junto a Bells y le hablé suavemente.

"Bells…Bella" – mi mano se posó en su hombro para sacudirla ligeramente cuando mis susurros no lograron despertarla – "Bella, cielo, despierta"

"Mmm… Edward?" – respondió con voz ronca y con los ojos aún cerrados.

"Sí, soy yo. Acuéstate bien Bells, te vas a lastimar" – le dije en voz baja, ella sólo soltó un gemidito en respuesta pero no hizo intento de moverse, así que viendo que no lograba ningún avance retiré el libro de sus mano y moví a Liz lo suficiente para que yo pudiera cargar a Bella y acostarla. El movimiento la alertó y abrió sus ojos de golpe y dio un grito ahogado.

"Edward! Qué haces" – dijo alarmada, sus ojos chocolates estaban demasiado abiertos y se podía ver la sorpresa y confusión por mi repentina acción.

"Te estoy acostando propiamente, mañana me lo agradeces cuando no te duela el cuello" – contesté divertido cuando Bella empezó a revolverse para zafarse de mi agarre.

"Ya me puedo ir a mi departamento…" – empezó a alegar

"Bells a duras penas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos no creo que puedas caminar de aquí a allá y yo estoy demasiado cansado para cargarte hasta tu cuarto" – le respondí mientras la acostaba y tapaba junto con mi enana, milagrosamente en cuanto Bella tocó el colchón dejó sus quejas a un lado y se movió para acomodarse mejor, después dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Qué bueno que ya estés en casa" – musitó tiernamente y media inconsciente. Sin poder resistirme más me acerqué a ella y le besé su cabeza en respuesta Bella soltó otro suspiro y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Descansa, cielo" – le susurré al oído antes de abandonar la habitación.

.

.

Sabía que había amanecido porque podía percibir en mis parpados cerrados la tenue luz proveniente de la ventana pero estaba demasiado ensimismado en mi sueño como para prestarle atención a tan insignificante detalle. No fue hasta que sentí mi cama rebotar junto a mí que hice el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. Mi monstruito que tenía como hermana con todo y pijama, pantuflas y cabello enmarañado estaba saltando emocionada; en cuanto me giré para quedar de espaldas al colchón mi pequeña saltamontes se aventó a mí para quedar atravesada en mi abdomen, me estaba sonriendo ampliamente y yo no hice más que soltar unas risitas.

"¿Por qué tan emocionada, enana?" – le pregunté mientras pasaba mis manos por su cabello enredado.

"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Matt, Hay que ir a despertarlo!!" – canturreó alegremente – "Bella está haciendo pancakes!"

Volví a reírme de mi enana antes de pararme de la cama. Despertar al festejado todos juntos y desayunar su comida favorita, esa era una regla esencial en los cumpleaños de los Masen creada por nuestra madre y que todos, hasta Lizzy que casi no recuerda nada de ellos, sabíamos que no debíamos olvidar. Incluso mi Bella lo sabía y era participe de todo como si fuera una Masen más, razón por la cual internamente estaba festejando al propio estilo de una joven adolescente cuando su objeto de afecto vio a bien mirarla por primera vez.

Salimos de la habitación y prácticamente me vi arrastrado por Liz hacia la cocina, cuando llegamos Bells estaba sacando del refrigerador todos los jarabes que teníamos para los pancakes, la imagen de ella en mi cocina por la mañana cuando estaba toda despeinada y descalza siempre provocaba que mi corazón se descontrolara.

"BEELLS!! Ya estamos listos" – gritó Lizzy. Bella volteo a verla sonriéndole ampliamente, palmeo su cabecita y le dio los jarabes para que los pusiera en la mesa, una vez que Lizzy salió dando brinquitos hacia el comedor Bella fijo su mirada en mí y me regaló esa sonrisa que durante toda la semana hizo estragos en mí y casi causa que se desquebrajara mi determinación.

"Buenos días, Bells" – la saludé dándole un beso en la frente, ya no confiaba en mí para arriesgarme a darle un beso en la mejilla, no cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de la parte de su cara que más desea besar.

"Buenos días, Eddie" – me dijo juguetonamente devolviéndome el beso en la mejilla, no sabía si sentir alivio o frustración ante el hecho de que parecía ser el único con debates internos ya que Bells podía acercarse a mí con toda naturalidad – "Gracias" – su agradecimiento me desconcertó y ella debió ver la duda en mi cara porque me explicó – "no me duele el cuello"

Me reí levemente y negué con la cabeza antes de murmurar un "de nada" y la saqué de la cocina abrazándola por los hombros con un brazo y con el otro tomando la mano de Lizzy que estaba en el pasillo saltando ansiosa en su lugar esperando el momento de ir a ver a Matt. Entramos sigilosamente a su cuarto… bueno, lo más sigiloso que se pudo considerando el entusiasmo de la enana, Bella nos dio un poco de espacio, como no queriendo entrometerse en algo tan familiar, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba más que involucrada en mi familia, así que la empujé gentilmente para que siguiera avanzando, no pasó ni un segundo después de que rodeamos la cama cuando Lizzy grito a todo lo que sus pulmones y cuerdas vocales le permitieron.

"FELIIIIIIIIIIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOOOSS MAAAAAAAATT!!!!!!!!!" – el pobre niño que se veía estaba teniendo un sueño pacifico no vio la que se le vino encima, al grito eufórico de Lizzy, saltó de la cama agitado y tuve que actuar rápido sino se hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. Bella trataba de ocultar su risa cubriéndose la boca con las dos manos pero aún así era audible.

Matt se medio incorporó después de que lo dejé seguro en la cama, sus ojos estaban rojos por el sueño y se veía medio desconcertado pero en cuanto Lizzy se aventó a él, como si de una piscina de bolas se tratara, se empezó a reír histéricamente mientras trataba de zafarse el mortal abrazo de su hermana. Cuando la emoción de Lizzy se controló lo necesario para permitir alejarla de Matt y sentarla en la cama, me acerqué a mi enano y lo abracé fuertemente.

"Felicidades, Matt" – le dije antes de susurrarle – "te quiero, enano"

Bells se acercó a él y lo felicitó y abrazó tiernamente, le susurró algo al oído que no alcancé a oír pero que hizo que Matt asintiera con la cabeza y la abrazara más fuerte.

"Te quiero mucho, Bella" – dijo tímidamente mi enano

"Y yo a ti, Matt, con todo mi corazón" – respondió Bells antes de separarse y le dio una sonrisa amable – "¿Estás listo para empezar a celebrar tu día?"

En lugar de que Matt contestará, Liz saltó extremadamente rápido de la cama y gritó su aprobación. Sin dejar lugar para las negativas, agarró la mano del enano y lo sacó a jalones de la habitación. Sin duda pasar tanto tiempo con Alice ya estaba dejando consecuencias. Reí entretenido por los arranques de mi hermana pero en cuando vi la forma en la que me miraba Bella, con sus ojos relucientes de cariño y ternura, hizo que se me atorara la risa en la garganta. Me sonrió divertida antes de, sin previo aviso, tomar mi mano y conducirme hacia el comedor. Y por enésima vez en la semana tuve que controlar a mis estúpidas hormonas e instintos primarios.

Comimos alegremente el desayuno, entre bromas y ocurrencias, principalmente de Lizzy que estaba desatada ese día por lo cual me aseguré de restringirle en consumo de jarabe en sus pancakes de frutas, lo menos que necesitaba era meterle más glucosa a la enana y hacerla más hiperactiva.

Después del desayuno, Bella se fue a su departamento para arreglarse y hacer el pastel de Matt antes de que saliéramos, mientras yo hice lo mismo con mis enanos tomándome mi tiempo porque sabía que Bells iba a tardar, así que dejé que mis monstruitos disfrutaran de un largo y entretenido baño de burbujas. Una vez que salieron, a Liz le puse un vestidito hermoso que Alice había traído como primera muestra de su colección para niños. Era estampado, blanco con pequeñas flores rojas, su largo era a media pantorrilla y tenía mangas cortas, la parte de arriba estaba la tela recogida y era elástica, en la cintura llevaba una cinta roja con aplicaciones de flores y al final de la manga derecha tenía un delicado moñito blanco con cintas rojas que en conjunto con los guarachitos blancos con rojos hacían que mi princesita se viera preciosa.

Matt también optó por ponerse algo de la colección que Alice le había regalado, se puso unos pantalones tipo cargo color beige y una playera roja oscuro que combinaba con los converse del mismo color. No paso mucho tiempo después de que terminamos de arreglarnos cuando Bella entró al apartamento luciendo perfectamente tentadora con un simple pero hermoso vestido de sol, era color rojo pálido casi salmón, le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, de manga tres cuartos con un ligero escote que me dejaba ver un poco de su clavícula; un listón atravesaba justo debajo del pecho y que provocaba ligeros pliegues a la falda, tanto el final de la falda como las mangas la tela estaba ligeramente calada y me dejaba ver aún más de esas hermosas piernas.

Si creía que estar cerca de ella usando simples pijamas como en la mañana era difícil, en esos momentos estaba pasando un verdadero calvario, cada segundo que pasaba me costaba más trabajo recordar el por qué de mis resistencias.

No sé cómo, pero pude salir de mi aturdimiento antes de que fuera bastante notoria mi falta de correcta oxigenación a mis neuronas. Me aclaré la garganta mientras iba por las llaves y mi cartera. Tomé la mano de Lizzy y salimos del departamento. Ese día a petición de Matt nos fuimos en el Audi de Bella y manejamos camino hacia los cinemas, donde íbamos a ver la nueva película de Disney en 3D.

Con mi agilidad en la conducción y la hermosura de motor del coche llegamos en cuestión de minutos a nuestro destino, caminamos como era nuestra costumbre, los cuatro agarrados de la mano sin importarnos las miradas furtivas de los transeúntes. Sólo cuando las miradas iban directamente dirigidas a mi Bella, y no a todos nosotros con la típica expresión de 'mira qué familia tan joven', el cavernícola que despertó hace poco dentro de mí tomó posesión de mi cerebro y mis actos. Sentí como mi brazo se movía para atraer a Bella a mi cuerpo por la cintura y en un acto aún más desfachatado bajé mi cabeza para besar su coronilla, su sien y su oído, una vez que llegué ahí tuve las agallas de expresarle lo hermosa que se veía provocando su sonrojo y que enterrara su cabeza en mi hombro. Sonreí orgulloso al ver la cara que ponían los hombres que vieron mis desplantes.

La tarde fue por demás placentera, decidimos comprar los boletos de la función de la tarde y mientras aprovechamos el tiempo que teníamos libre para almorzar e ir a las jugueterías que había en la plaza. A pesar de que Bella y yo ya teníamos el regalo de Matt eso no nos impidió comprarle más cosas, así que dos horas más tarde mis enanos portaban la sonrisa más grande del mundo cargando sus bolsas con sus nuevas adquisiciones. Claro que cuando pasamos por las tiendas de mascotas, me hice el desentendido ante las suplicas y pucheros que me hacían para persuadirme y comprarles algún animal y al final terminé comprándoles el doble de juguetes para que olvidaran el tema.

"Sabes que no siempre los puedes chantajear con juguetes ¿verdad?" – comentó Bella con voz rígida por tratar de ocultar su diversión.

"No" – le respondí sonriéndole – "pero mientras se pueda no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad, además ellos quieren un perro y yo los odio"

"¿Cómo puedes odiar un perro?" – dijo Bells sorprendida – "son tan bonitos, de cachorritos son tan graciosos"

"¿Qué tienen de graciosos? Sólo babean, huelen mal, son metiches y molestos, sin mencionar que son unos convenencieros sólo necesitan mover la cola para lograr lo que quieren "

La melodiosa risa de Bells se empezó a escuchar

"Son animales, Edward" – respondió negando con la cabeza

"Exacto! Los perros son unos animales" – coincidí haciendo que la risa de Bella aumentara.

Tuve que hacer un viaje rápido al estacionamiento para dejar las bolsas de los enanos en el coche. Regresamos al cine justo a tiempo para comprar unas cuantas golosinas (entiéndase por 2 palomitas grandes, 2 bolsas de M&M's, 2 de gomitas, 2 de crack ups, una caja de nerds, una de pretsels cubiertos de chocolate y 2 refrescos grandes) y entrar a la sala. Una vez adentro, tuvimos que hacer un poco de malabares para poder acomodarnos, Matt exigió su lugar junto a Bells y Lizzy hizo lo mismo dejándome a mí a la orilla junto a Liz. También hubo un momento en que toda la gente nos volteó a ver de lo fuerte que nos estábamos riendo y es que como no reírse con la escena que nos estaba regalando mi enanita, la pobre estaba luchando por retener los lentes de 3D puestos y comer palomitas a la misma vez: arrugaba su naricita, alzaba la cabeza, sostenía los lentes con sus dos manitas y enterraba la cabeza en las palomitas… no fue hasta que Bella se compadeció de ella, y se quitó dos pasadores de su cabeza para utilizarlos como seguros entre el cabello de Liz y los lentes, que mi princesita dejó de buscar formas alternativas para comer.

La película se terminó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, la verdad estaba pasando un rato de lo más entretenido con mi familia, disfrutando de cada que se reían por alguna escena o por los 'Ooooh' y 'Aaaah' que dejaba salir Lizzy cada que veía el efecto 3D. Después de tirar toda la basura de la comida, que milagrosamente nos acabamos, salimos de la plaza rumbo al restaurante que Matt había elegido para cenar, una persona normal hubiera esperado que canceláramos la cena o que comiéramos poco dado que casi nos acabamos media dulcería en una sentada, pero como nosotros al parecer adquirimos las habilidades de apreciación gastronómica de Emmett, cuando llegamos al restaurante todos estábamos deseosos de probar bocado de nuevo.

Disfrutamos de la cena y de la plática que manteníamos, hubo un momento en que Matt sacó a relucir su cumpleaños pasado y aunque estaba preparado para enfrentar la crisis por el recuerdo de nuestros padres en un día tan especial, mi enanito no hizo más que sonreír y relatarle a Bella su último cumpleaños con sus padres y lo mucho que lo disfruto justo como esté. Bells, sin embargo, sí soltó algunas lágrimas las cuales justificó diciendo que su comida estaba muy picosa y que la había hecho llorar, aún así yo tomé su mano durante el resto de la noche.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Bells, como quien no quiere la cosa, nos invitó a su departamento. En cuanto abrió la puerta y tuve visión del interior de su casa, sentí como el amor que tenía por esta mujer creció inmensurablemente. Toda la sala, el comedor y la barra de la cocina estaban decoradas con serpentinas, globos, confeti y pequeños animalitos de peluche. En el comedor había un cartel con feliz cumpleaños y me pregunté vagamente cómo hizo Bella para colgarlo considerando que es… bueno que es Bella. En la mesa estaba un pastel decorado con chocolate, cuando me acerqué vi que en la parte de arriba tenía diferentes trozos de fruta que formaban la figura de un chango y un león y abajo tenía el nombre de Matt.

"SORPRESAA!!" – dijo Bella emocionada mientras le sonreía alegremente a Matt.

Cuando volteé a ver a mi hermano vi que tenía la misma cara de shock que yo debí haber tenido en ese momento, la devoción y cariño que Bella les daba a mis hermanos, incluso a mí, era más allá de lo que cualquier ser humano podría siquiera considerar.

"Wooralees!!" – chilló Lizzy una vez que se paró en la silla del comedor y vio el pastel – "Yumii! Ya tengo hambre" – comentó haciendo que todos riéramos a carcajadas.

"¿Te gusta Matt?" – preguntó Bella preocupada después de que mi enano no comentara nada – "¿fue muy exagerado?"

"Es perfecto, Bells" – le aseguré

Matt seguía mudo observando su alrededor con detenimiento, sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo, cuando por fin volteó a ver a Bella, en lugar de agradecerlo con palabras fue y se abalanzó hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente, Bells se arrodilló para devolverle el abrazo y mi enano aprovecho el movimiento para besar su mejilla y abrazarla del cuello.

"Te quiero, Bells, te quiero mucho" – le susurró sonriéndole tontamente, Bella besó su cabeza antes de pararse.

"Y yo a ti, mi pequeño angelito" – le respondió dulcemente para después agregar con voz más animada – "¿Quién quiere pastel?"

Después del ritual obligatorio de todo cumpleaños, velitas, deseo, mordida, etc. Todos nos sentamos a disfrutar del postre en el cual Bella, era más que evidente, se había esforzado por hacerlo. Después de eso pasamos a los regalos, Bells y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo y habíamos combinado el regalo. Era notorio que Matt estaba desarrollando un interés bastante apremiante hacia los animales y la vida salvaje en general, amaba ver programas y leer información acerca de cualquier tipo de vida no humana, es por eso que decidimos regalarle algo que fomentara ese interés. Yo le regalé una enciclopedia completa con todos los animales terrestres, voladores, acuáticos, subacuáticos, microbiológicos que existen; Bells le regaló una serie de modelos a escala para armar de diferentes animales y Liz le dio un juego de lego safari que por demás está decir casi se le saltan los ojos cada que abría un regalo.

Después de eso fue difícil apartar a Matt de sus nuevas pertenencias, el pobre niño se veía atormentado tratando de decidir si veía los libros, si armaba un modelo o si jugaba con el lego, pero lo más importante es que se veía radiante y ese era mi objetivo principal de todo esto.

No paso mucho más tiempo para que Lizzy cayera rendida en los brazos de Bella, quien la estaba meciendo suavemente en el sillón mientras estábamos sentados platicando. Cómo decimos que esa noche la pasaran en su casa, fui a acostar a mi princesita a la habitación de Bells, cuando regresé Bella estaba en la cocina limpiando recogiendo las serpentinas y demás cosas, me dirigí a ayudarla pero los piececitos de Matt que se asomaban por detrás del sillón llamaron mi atención y fui a verlo, al llegar a la sala me lo encontré profundamente dormido usando uno de los libros como almohada. Me reí suavemente antes de levantarlo y llevarlo a acostar.

Volví a la cocina para terminar el trabajo de Bells, mientras estábamos platicando de los detalles del día de mañana y le volví a agradecer por lo mucho que se esmero en hacer este detalle para mi hermano, como siempre acabamos con nuestra típica 'no me agradezcas, no es nada – agradecer el lo mínimo que puedo hacer' discusión, al final acabamos de recoger todo y nosotros seguíamos neceando por cosas sin sentido. Cuando los dos acabamos riendo por nuestro comportamiento, decidí que ya era hora de despedirme.

"Ya me voy, Bells, gracias por todo, mañana regreso por mis monstruitos" – me despedí. Bella me veía con ojos de borrego a medio morir y se mordía sus labios nerviosamente, no necesité más pistas para saber que algo estaba cruzando por su cabeza – "¿Ahora qué?" – le pregunté entretenido

"No te vayas" – susurró

"Bella, debes estar cansada y mañana será un largo día, será mejor que duermas algo, podemos retomar nuestra platica en cualquier momento mañana" – intenté convencerla

"No me refiero a eso" – volvió a susurrar y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rosa – "quédate a dormir" – musitó tímidamente. Sentí como la respiración se me detenía y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo que creí posible, aunque sabía que su petición no tenía nada que ver con lo que mi mente se estaba imaginando, la implicación de las palabras era suficiente para ponerme nervioso.

"Bella, no creo que…" – empecé a excusarme. No es que nunca hayamos dormido en la misma casa, justo la noche anterior lo hicimos o los fines de semana en casa de Esme, pero conceptualizar esa idea en la casa de Bella por alguna extraña razón me ponía ansioso.

"Por favor" – me dijo poniéndome esa cara que me era imposible resistir – "puedes quedarte con los niños si quieres"

"No creo que a ellos les agrade la idea de despertar a mi lado en vez del tuyo" – bromeé para aligerar un poco mi humor, la idea de dormir en su cama envuelto en su aroma no era la más inteligente que se me podía ocurrir en estos momentos.

"Está el cuarto de Alice o el estudio" – me ofreció otra vez, cuando vio mi reticencia volvió a hablar – "o bueno si quieres irte está bien" – su voz sonaba ligeramente molesta y triste, cuando terminó de hablar se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Y como yo parezco ser incapaz de negarle algo a esa mujer, me apresuré a alcanzarla y la tomé del brazo.

"Me quedo en el estudio" – murmuré e inmediatamente una sonrisa de suficiencia y de casi picardía se formó en los labios de Bella, como si se tratara de un cazador orgulloso de que su trampa había sido efectiva. Así como llegó esa sonrisa así se fue y el rostro de Bella permaneció sin expresión alguna mientras nos dirigíamos al closet y me daba las sabanas y cobija para mi cama por esa noche.

Una vez que dejamos las cosas en el estudio, volvimos a salir para encaminarnos al cuarto de Bells, una vez en la puerta nos detuvimos y yo me acerqué para darle su beso en la frente de buenas noches pero ella me detuvo. Puso sus dos manos en cada mejilla para rodearme la cara, gentilmente aplicó un poco de fuerza para atraerme hacia ella, aún estando mi cabeza en estado de estupor, por el acercamiento y el aumento de la concentración del aroma de Bella, fue capaz de relacionar sus acciones con su objetivo y antes de que nuestras narices chocaran, no sé de donde tuve la fuerza, me aparté un poco mi cara y sostuve sus manos con las mías, aún en mis mejillas, para detener el movimiento.

"Bella, no" – le dije suavemente – "déjame hacerlo bien" – casi roge

"Edward, que…" – empezó a hablar visiblemente enojada y empezó a tirar de sus manos para zafarse de mi agarre. Comprendiendo que ella lo pudo interpretar como rechazo me apresuré a aclararle las cosas, mis manos afianzaron mi agarre de las suyas para darle más fuerza a mis palabras.

"Bells, quiero esto más de lo que te puedes imaginar" – le confesé – "sólo , por favor, corazón, déjame hacerlo bien, quiero hacerlo especial para ti"

Bella se me quedó observando detenidamente a los ojos y yo le devolví la mirada sin pensarlo, vi como el enojo se fue apagando dando paso a otras emociones como la confusión y una mezcla entre esperanza y cariño.

"¿en serio lo quieres?" – dijo sorprendida, cosa que casi provoca mi enojo, cómo era posible que se sorprendiera de que la quería si no he hecho otra cosa más que adorarla y demostrárselo en cada insignificante detalle. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa: basta de sutilezas y decirlo en con todas las letras.

"Lo quiero tanto como respirar" – esta vez solté sus manos para que las mías se posaran en su cara

"Entonces ¿por qué?" – dijo confusa y con un ligero rastro de dolor.

"Quiero darte algo que nunca puedas olvidar: la primera cita, el primer beso. Todo eso es importante para mí, quiero que tengas ese recuerdo como algo especial" – Bella me veía con ojos cristalinos y reflejaban puro y completo amor, le sonreí cariñosamente antes de continuar – "no creas que no tenía intenciones de decírtelo, ya tenía todo planeado para esta semana pero el hospital no me dejó concretar mis deseos, sólo te pido un poco más de tiempo, cielo, el martes es mi primer día libre del hospital"

Bella bajó sus manos para rodearme la cintura y abrazarme fuertemente, su cabeza la enterró en mi pecho y dejó salir un suspiro contenido. Soltando mi propio suspiro me aclaré la garganta para vocalizar la pregunta que determinaría el camino a seguir de nuestra amistad.

"¿Bells, te gustaría salir conmigo el martes por la noche?"

Bella alzó su cabeza para verme, su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos brillaban alegres, me sentí a mi mismo devolverle la sonrisa como el idiota enamorado que era.

"Me encantaría" – respondió suavemente. Besé tiernamente su frente y su mano antes de despedirme por segunda vez en la noche.

"Que descanses, Bells, nos vemos por la mañana"

Bella asintió levemente con su cabeza antes de liberar mi cuerpo de su abrazo.

"Buenas noches, Edward" – musitó simplemente.

Entré a la habitación aún con esa sonrisa de desquiciado pero no me importaba, el martes si todo salía bien y de acuerdo a mis intenciones, Bells pasaría a ser algo más que mi mejor amiga y vecina.

**BPOV**

Creo que nunca en mi vida había despertado tan feliz como la mañana de ese domingo, aún con las múltiples patadas que recibí en la noche por parte de mis dos angelitos, me sentía como que nada de lo que me pudiera pasar en el día pudiera opacar mi felicidad. Inclusive el recuerdo de la noche anterior con mis pobres intentos de flirteo hacia Edward, que aunque me daba vergüenza acordarme de mis desplantes no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho si eso consiguió que Edward me dejara ver un poco sus sentimientos hacia mí.

En otras circunstancias ahorita estuviera luchando con mi instinto homicida hacia mi única cuñada por aconsejarme semejante barbaridad y de paso golpearme a mi misma por hacerle caso, no sé ni cómo terminé aceptando su propuesta y sobre todo llevarla a cabo tan entusiastamente como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Cuando alguien te dice 'si quieres a un hombre sedúcelo, provócalo y toma la iniciativa' alguien en sus cabales analizaría la propuesta y lo más seguro es que terminaría por no hacerlo, pero que es lo que hago yo: saltar alegremente siendo una completa inexperta y simplemente esperando no hacer el mayor ridículo de mi vida.

Pero aún sin saber los resultados que eso me produjo, estaba deseando hacer algo con mi situación con Edward, después de mi casi beso en la fiesta del _Examiner_ me volví loca toda la semana pensando si había sido un impulso de él, si se dejó llevar por el momento o en realidad estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y lo estaba deseando tanto como yo. Toda la semana me la pasé esperanzada a que el acercamiento de ese día se volviera a repetir y esta vez pudiéramos concretar el asuntito, sin embargo que recibo a cambio: un Edward completamente ocupado que a duras penas y vi en las noches antes de que cayera knockeada por el sueño.

Tampoco ayudaba que Jessica estuviera todos los días detrás de mi espalda preguntándome el cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué y cada mínimo detalle de mi 'relación' con Edward, supongo que hubiera podido acabar con esa tortura simplemente diciéndole la verdad, pero la simple idea de que alguien nos considerara una pareja me gustaba casi a niveles enfermizos, lo malo de todo eso es que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran de nosotros, al final de cuentas yo sabía que no era verdad. Esta incertidumbre e impaciencia por saber cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros me hizo recurrir a la ayuda de las expertas: Rosalie y Alice.

Como consecuencia de escuchar y aplicar cada uno de sus consejos, ahí me tuvieron usando ese vestido que era totalmente exagerado para ir al cine a ver una película infantil, me vi en la penosa necesidad de casi rogar que durmiera 'conmigo' que en realidad no sé ni cómo hice para articular palabra y ofrecer tan grande atrevimiento y por si no tuviera suficiente todavía me atrevo a besarlo. El sentimiento que me produjo cuando se apartó de mí casi me consume por dentro, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era su rechazo y que yo era una idiota por pensar que él pudiera estar interesado en mí. El sentimiento que me produjo su pequeña confesión después de eso me ha hecho… un desastre de mujer. Mis sentimientos y emociones estaban desbordados, jamás había sentido este nivel de felicidad y no estaba segura que hacer con eso, era un desastre emocional, pero estaba más que dispuesta a lidiar con él.

Decir que estaba emocionada por mi cita del martes era una subestimación. Literalmente, había soñado con ese día y ahora que por fin podía pensar en una fecha exacta era casi surreal. Todo lo que me había dicho Edward acerca de querer hacer la mejor experiencia que él pueda darme y de hacerlo especial para mí, _hacerlo bien_ era una idea muy romántica y casi me quita el aliento ayer que lo escuchaba, aunque la realidad era otra, una que Edward parecía no entender y que ahora yo, con mi renovaba confianza y mis expectativas más claras, se lo iba a demostrar a la más mínima oportunidad que tuviera… hoy de ser preciso.

Hoy íbamos a ir a la feria, no era el escenario perfecto, pero algo se me podría ocurrir. Determinada a hacer de este día algo más atractivo me decidí a levantarme, dejé salir algo así como un bostezo que también sonó a suspiro antes de estirarme y pararme de la cama para empezar a arreglarme. De todos modos ya era hora de levantarme considerando que tenía que hacer el desayuno y sabía que la duende no tardaba en llegar con toda la tropa.

Me di un baño rápido tratando de estar lista antes de que los niños despertaran, me cambié rápidamente por un atuendo que ya tenía previamente aprobado por el ojo crítico de Alice. Me puse una blusa color naranja de cuello redondo y ligeramente escotada, el cuello estaba adornado con una serie de brillitos súper chiquitos que caían hacia abajo en tonos de rojo y naranja, la acompañé con unos jeans algo ajustados para mi gusto pero sabiendo que Alice me mataría, y en el peor de los casos me amenazaría con vestirme todos los días, si no cumplo con su look impuesto no tuve más remedio que ponérmelos, completé mi atuendo con un cinturón naranja y mis amados y cómodos converse blancos.

Cuando salí del baño Matt ya estaba sentado en la cama tallándose sus ojos, nos saludamos brevemente antes de que él se fuera al baño y yo saliera hacia la cocina. Cuando estaba en el pasillo no pude evitar voltear mi vista hacia la puerta del estudio y sonreí alegre. Me fui a la cocina, estaba terminando de poner la cafetera cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, mostrándome a un Edward recién bañado y cargando la ropa de sus hermanos. En cuanto me vio esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta apareció en su cara, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo contemplando lo guapo que se veía en su ropa. Llevaba una playera de cuello redondo café tipo sport que marcaba perfectamente sus bíceps y su torso definido, unos jeans en color beige y unos tenis cafés, la simple imagen era abrumadora. Una vez que llegó a mi lado se paró para darme mi acostumbrado beso mañanero y darme los buenos días.

"No te escuché salir ¿Dormiste bien?" – le dije después de que yo le devolviera el beso

"Excelente, gracias" – respondió amablemente – "salí cuando escuché la regadera, supuse que serías tú y aproveché para ir a cambiarme y traer la ropa de los enanos" – comentó.

"Espero que les hayas traído ropa ligera, se ve que el día será caluroso"

Edward me sonrió pícaramente antes de salir de la cocina. Después de mi momento de deslumbramiento, volví al desayuno, decidí picar fruta y hacer algo ligero, no quería ser culpable de una desgracia si alguno de nosotros nos mareábamos en los juegos. Como veinte minutos después los tres Masen aparecieron en la cocina todos sonriéndome tiernamente. Edward estaba cargando a Lizzy la cual estaba vistiendo una blusa de color azul sin mangas y cuello ondulado y tenía florecitas de un tono más fuerte de azul y en cada florecita, en el centro, tenía un brillito plateado; traía un pantalón pesquero azul fuerte que contrarrestaba con la blusa y unos guarachitos blancos con azul. Por su parte, Matt estaba usando una camisa con rayas grises y vino de cuello redondo y manga corta, unas bermudas de mezclilla y sus tenis Nike blancos que combinaba perfecto con su camisa ya que la 'palomita' de los tenis era color vino.

Nos sentamos alegremente a desayunar, podía notar que cada quien tenía algo que nos hacía emocionarnos, los niños estaban casi rebotando en su lugar por la simple idea de ir a la feria y se les estaba haciendo eterno el momento para que llegaran sus tíos y por fin poder irnos. Edward se veía entusiasmado sólo de ver a sus hermanos tan alegres pero podía ver que su felicidad iba más allá que eso cada que sus ojos se encontraban con los míos. Y yo, estaba emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo no por la feria en sí sino por lo que iba a pasar en ella… o después de ella, según mi nivel de valentía.

Cuando por fin llegaron los demás no tardamos ni dos minutos en salir de mi departamento y rumbo al estacionamiento. No pude contener la risa cuando vi las ganas con las que mis angelitos se subían al Volvo y se amarraban en cinturón de seguridad. Como siempre Edward, siendo el perfecto caballero, me abrió la puerta para que me entrara al coche y después de casi media hora de camino pudimos ver el asomo de la rueda de la fortuna, la montaña rusa y otros juegos que se podían distinguir perfectamente por que contrastaban con el claro azul del océano y las luces destellaban más por efecto del intenso sol de ese día. Si los niños estaban emocionados antes, en cuanto vieron las luces de los juegos se pusieron peor, así que cuando encontramos estacionamiento para los dos carros que traíamos prácticamente se aventaron al pavimento, estaban demasiado ansiosos como para andarse con sutilezas.

Cuando todos los demás bajamos, las mujeres nos quedamos con los niños mientras los hombres iban por los boletos, era gracioso ver el contraste de las personalidades entre ellos, mientras Edward y Jasper iban vestidos casual pero a la vez más refinados, Emmett iba vestido casi como un adolescente con su jersey de los cardenales, sus jeans y sus tenis Adidas blancos.

Era casi como el contraste que había entre Rose, Alice y yo, aunque las tres nos vestíamos bien, ellas siempre se las arreglaban para verse como todas unas top models. Incluso ahora que estábamos en una feria donde no sé necesitaba vestir al último grito de la moda, ellas iban listan para subir a la pasarela. Rose llevaba una blusa gris sin mangas y cuello en V súper escotada, del lado derecho del cuello salía una onda en negro, debajo de su blusa se había puesto una camisa de licra negra, se había puesto unos shorts negros y unos zapatos de charol con tacón y abiertos al frente. Alice, por su parte se había puesto una blusa de rayas gruesas rojas y blancas, era larga y le llegaba a las caderas, sin mangas y pegadita; unos jeans súper pegaditos, un cinturón grueso rojo a la altura de la cintura y zapatos de tacón corrido blancos con flores pintadas en rojo y abiertos de adelante. Ellas llevaban al límite eso de 'la belleza cuesta y en la moda hay que hacer sacrificios' ya me estaba imaginando como iban a sufrir sus pies al final del día. Inevitablemente sonreí por la actitud de mi loca familia.

"Por tu sonrisita estúpida, concluyo que las cosas salieron bien ayer" – dijo Rosalie como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Puede ser" – respondí sencillamente

"Bella, tu falta de comunicación en serio es un problema" – comentó Alice irritada – "detalles, queremos detalles!"

"No pasó gran cosa, pasamos un cumpleaños divertido, usé las técnicas que sugirieron, durmió en mi casa, intenté besarlo y ahora ya tenemos una cita" – dije todo lo más rápido que pude sin reprimir mi sonrisita.

"¿Cómo que intentaste?!" – alzó la voz Rosalie atrayendo la atención de varios – "¿qué pasó?"

"Edward expresó su sentir acerca de nuestro primer beso, quiere que sea especial y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso" – le contesté sin querer revelar mucho ni de lo que pasó ni de lo que esperaba que pasará, no quería que me llenaran las cabeza con sus consejos, esto lo quería hacer sola.

"Ustedes, chicos, son peores que una novela barata" – respondió Alice cruzándose de brazos – "solo ustedes hacen tanto drama por un beso"

Rose expresó su acuerdo con lo que Alice dijo justo antes de que los chicos regresaran impidiéndome que mi contestación sarcástica fuera expresada. Una vez con boleto en mano nos dirigimos a la entrada de la feria. A penas y habíamos dado el primer paso dentro del recinto cuando fuimos bombardeados por el bullicio característico de un lugar como este, diferentes músicas tocando a todo volumen al mismo tiempo, vendedores gritando para promocionar su producto, las grabadoras de cada juego invitándote a que te subas a él…

"A dónde quieren ir primero" – lancé la pregunta hacia todos

"Tienda de recuerdos"

"Montaña rusa"

"Carros chocones"

"A la casita de allá"

"La rueda gigante"

"Tengo hambre"

"Castillo del terror"

Todos hablaron a la misma vez provocando que ninguna respuesta fuera entendible.

"OooK!" – contesté rodando los ojos.

"Deberíamos ir a los juegos más demandados ahorita que es temprano y no habrá que hacer tanta fila" – razonó Jasper.

Estábamos indecisos entre ir a la montaña rusa o a los carros chocones primero y, muy para mi tranquilidad, nos encaminamos hacia los carros ya que queríamos que los niños se subieran con nosotros al primer juego y obviamente la montaña no era una opción. Estaba agradecida de contar con esa coartada para evitar ese tipo de juegos, mi coordinación y mi suerte no iban precisamente de la mano con juegos mecánicos extremos.

Efectivamente, de acuerdo a lo que dijo Jazz, la fila para subirnos a los coches era muy corta y sólo tuvimos que esperar alrededor de diez minutos para poder entrar. Todos tomamos un coche, Matt se subió conmigo y Lizzy con Rose, en cuanto nos dieron luz verde para empezar a mover los coches todos sin ponernos de acuerdo, lo juro, nos fuimos contra Emmett pero en el trayecto terminábamos chocando todos contra todos. Rose terminó por pasar un brazo para asegurar a Liz en su asiento porque la muchachita estaba brincando y gritando con todas sus ganas, indicándole a Rose para dónde irse y contra quien chocar. Aunque no estuve ahí para presenciarlo, estoy segura que Lizzy es una reencarnación de Alice cuando niña.

Cuando terminó nuestro turno, yo jugué la carta de 'los niños no puedes subirse a juegos peligrosos y también deben divertirse' para posponer lo más que pude la inevitable montaña rusa. Terminamos subiéndonos a cuatro juegos más antes de que mi peor pesadilla estuviera a sólo ocho personas de distancia.

"Estee… chicos, yo los espero con los niños ¿Ok?" – les dije nerviosamente

"Quueeé!!! No, Bells, tú vienes con nosotros" – respondió Alice jalándome hacia ella para entrelazar su brazo con el mío.

"Pero los niños…" – empecé a argumentar

"Yo me quedo con ellos" – Edward respondió. Ya estaba empezando a negar con la cabeza y a punto de soltar un argumento más convincente cuando Rose me ganó

"Nada de eso, Edward, yo me quedo con ellos" – contestó con voz que no dejaba lugar a las replicas – "Odio esas cosas, desarregla mi cabello y por si no se han dado cuenta soy la única vulnerable aquí, a Bella no le importa si peinado se deshace y Alice ya tiene los cabellos de punta no va a sufrir algún cambio drástico"

Todos soltaron carcajadas por el comentario pero Alice asentía con su cabeza solemnemente. Increíble que ellas sobrepongan un bendito peinado por sobre mi integridad física y mental. De más está decir que esa discusión llegó a su fin y no hubo ningún comentario creativo que pudiera haber soltado que me librara de mi experiencia cercana a la muerte. Cuando menos me lo esperé ya estaba sentada siendo asegurada por el muchacho encargado y lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era mi estómago que se me revolvía sólo de pensar en la que se me venía encima.

"Bells, tranquila, no te va a pasar nada" – la aterciopelada voz de Edward sonó a mi lado, sentí como sus dedos acariciaban mis nudillos y fue cuando fui consciente de que tenía mis manos prácticamente enterradas en el chaleco protector, lentamente aflojé un poco mi agarre mortal, movimiento que aprovechó Edward para tomar mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Su contacto me hizo relajarme un poco pero aún era consciente del peligro inminente en el que me encontraba, así que tratando de olvidar las nauseas que ya estaba sintiendo, cerré los ojos y me concentré en sentir la cálida mano de Edward sobre la mía. Cuando sentí el carrito empezar a moverse apreté más mis párpados y me mordí los labios para evitar gritar en esos momentos, no necesita hacer otro ridículo más siendo la única persona en el planeta que grita cuando el cochecito avanza sólo un centímetro.

"Bella… Bells, mira" – me habló Edward jalándome un poco mi mano para que le pusiera atención. Renuente a hacerlo abrí mis ojos, primero uno y después el otro, descubrí que estábamos en lo más alto que los rieles nos permitían y aunque estaba aterrada, ese sentimiento lo dejé a un lado ya que fui asaltada por la más maravillosa de las vistas. Se podía ver prácticamente todas las bahías de San Francisco y la isla de Alcatraz.

"Ooh!" – solté una exclamación de asombro… que pronto se convirtió en un grito de pánico cuando el tren se dejó caer sin previo aviso y me vi arrastrada hacía abajo a una velocidad inimaginable, sentí como el estómago se me revolvía violentamente y escuché las inconfundibles carcajadas de Emmett atrás de mí, seguramente le estaba sirviendo de entretenimiento en ese momento.

Aún después de que sentí como el movimiento se detenía no fui capaz de abrir mis ojos, Edward soltó mi mano y sentí como me removía mi chaleco gentilmente.

"Bells, cielo ¿Estás bien?" – atiné a medio negar con la cabeza como respuesta, Edward rio suavemente antes de darme un beso en frente – "Vamos, debilucha, tenemos que salir de aquí… a no ser que quieras otro paseo" – dijo con voz divertida.

"No, gracias" – musité mientras Edward prácticamente me cargaba para sacarme de ahí

"Eso fue divertido!" – chilló Alice alegremente cuando pasó junto a mí colgada del brazo de Jazz

"Enana, tú siempre me haces el día" – comentó Emmett dándome palmaditas en mi cabeza, como si de su mascota se tratara, para después ir al encuentro de Rose y los niños.

"Bella, estás verde" – me dijo Lizzy antes de tomar mi mano y guiarme hacia una banca para que pudiera sentarme.

Pasamos unos buenos minutos sentados tratando de recuperarme, Emmett se impacientó por no hacer nada y se fue con mis angelitos y Rosalie al juego de las tazas giratorias, que yo nada más de pensarlo sentía nauseas de nuevo. Cuando estuve segura de haber recuperado mi estado normal de mi estómago y cabeza nos fuimos a buscar a los demás. Gracias al cielo y a que los milagros existen, todos aceptaron ir a atracciones seguras y sobre todo tranquilas. Terminamos yendo a la casa de los espejos, el laberinto, el mini zoológico que había en una carpa, Lizzy se subió con Alice al carrusel, Matt se fue con todos los hombres a los Go Karts. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar decidimos ir al área de comida para tener nuestro luch tardío, en el camino no pude más que rodar mis ojos cuando Emmett comentó que con Matt sentía que 'al fin había encontrado alguien que lo entendía' a lo cual Jasper respondió 'porque sólo un niño es capaz de hacerlo' provocando la risa de todos.

Cuando llegamos a los puestos de comida, Alice y Rose se fueron a buscar una mesa para todos mientras los demás íbamos a inspeccionar las cosas que vendían, Emmett no se complicó tanto la existencia y optó por comprar uno de cada cosa, Jasper se fue por la tradicional hamburguesa y compró una ensalada de pollo para Alice, nosotros acabamos en un puesto donde vendían baguettes los cuales tú preparabas a tu gusto. Edward cargó a Lizzy para que pudiera señalar sus ingredientes, era evidente que la vendedora se estaba aguantando la risa mientras conversaba con una muy animada Liz acerca de cada ingrediente que le ponía a su baguette.

Después de que terminamos con dos baguettes de cincuenta centímetros, dos órdenes de papás a la francesa y una de aros de cebolla con nuestros respectivos refrescos nos dirigimos hacia donde los demás estaban sentados.

"Dios mío! Que acaso no han comido en una semana" – comentó Alice al ver nuestra ración de alimentos

Me encogí de hombros

"Todos llevamos un Emmett dentro" – todos se rieron y Emmett sonrió orgulloso como si hubiera recibido el más maravilloso de los cumplidos.

Comimos casi como poseídos, yo estaba hambrienta a pesar de mi experiencia pasada, al parecer eso sólo abrió más mi apetito. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, toda la comida había desaparecido.

"¿Tienes espacio para compartir un postre?" – me preguntó Edward quedamente

"Seguro" – le respondí sonriente.

Él, Matt y Em se fueron de nuevo a los puestos en busca de algo dulce, las chicas me veían con ojos de incredulidad.

"¿Qué?!" – espeté viéndolas con ojos entrecerrados.

Las dos alzaron sus manos sincronizadamente demostrando su inocencia.

"Nada, Bells, tranquila, tu comida ya viene no hay porque ser agresiva" – habló Alice con fingida preocupación haciendo que Rosalie estallará en carcajadas y yo les sacara la lengua a las dos. Y qué si quería seguir comiendo, siempre hay espacio para el postre.

Al poco rato, los chicos regresaron Matt venía comiendo una copa de helado, Edward traía otra copa de helado y un plato, el helado se lo dio a Lizzy que nada más de verlo se le iluminó su carita y empezó a comérselo con devoción. Después puso el plato enfrente de mí e inmediatamente sentí como se me hacía agua la boca, había comprado una enorme rebanada de pay que tenía encima tres bolas de helado de vainilla y chocolate derretido para adornar. Dejé que la emoción por el postre me poseyera y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía alcé mi mano para colocarla sobre su mejilla derecha y lo atraje a mí para plantarle un beso en su mejilla izquierda. Él rio suavemente antes de voltearse y besar mi oído para después susurrar.

"De nada, amor" – giré mi cabeza casi instantáneamente para verlo, mis ojos debieron estar más grandes de lo normal por la sorpresa y sentí mi sonrojo hacer acto de presencia. Que me llamara 'cielo' era una cosa pero que me dijera 'amor' era otra completamente diferente. Edward me estaba sonriendo tiernamente, posó sus labios en mi frente y acaricio suavemente mi mejilla – "se va a derretir el helado" – me dijo divertido. Le devolví la sonrisa antes de fijar mi atención en el postre, me di cuenta que tanto Alice como Rose me veían con la ceja levantada y con sonrisa malévola pero no le di importancia, mi mente estaba ocupada recreando su voz diciéndome esa simple pero maravillosa palabra.

Después de que todos quedáramos satisfechos dejamos el área de alimentos y decidimos caminar un poco por los estantes de chucherías, en todo ese tiempo me negué a separar mi mano de la de Edward, Matt iba caminando con la duendecillo y Jazz viendo las cosas que vendían, Em llevaba a Lizzy en sus hombros y ella encontró entretenido golpearle su cabeza con sus manitas como si de un tambor se tratara e iba gritándole para que se detuviera en algún puesto que llamaba su atención. Al final terminamos todos en la rueda de la fortuna, como eran en cabinas los niños, Edward y yo entramos en una, durante todo el recorrido podía sentir la mirada penetrante de esos ojos esmeralda fija en mí lo cual me hizo pasarme todo el tiempo con un sonrojo permanente.

Ya para acabar nuestro día en la feria nos fuimos al área de juegos típicos. Todos intentamos ensartar los aros en la botella, derribar patitos con pistolas de agua, tirar dardos a los globos, aplastar topos, aventar pelotas de beisbol a botellas. Al final todos estábamos llenos de peluches y porquerillitas, en uno de los juegos Lizzy se había ganado un pececito anaranjado pero Edward tuvo la desfachatez de sobornar al vendedor para que le diera un juguete en lugar del pequeño animalito, cosa que provocó que mi angelito casi llorara y haciendo un tierno pucherito se acercó a mí diciéndome que ya quería irse. El resto de los juegos Lizzy se la pasó en mis brazos con su cabecita en mi hombro y totalmente desanimada.

Todos sin excepción le aventábamos miradas asesinas a Edward, quién sintiéndose mal por matar la felicidad de su hermana cruelmente, tuvo que reivindicarse y gastó una exagerada suma de dinero en el juego de basquetbol con tal de ganarse el hipopótamo gigante de peluche que según él era familiar de su Hippo. Fue gracioso ver como todos intentaron encestar para ganar el mugre peluche y más cuando sus tiros eran producto de la frustración y enojo por no lograr nada. Resultó que después de incontables veces y casi media hora más tarde, Edward fue capaz de lograrlo. Demás está decir que cuando la niña tuvo en sus brazos ese animal, que la doblaba en estatura, el incidente del pez quedó enterrado. Edward parecía satisfecho y tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara, por lo cual decidí no romperle su burbuja diciéndole que con el dinero que gastó bien le pudo haber comprado tres animales de esos.

Cuando nos cayó el atardecer decidimos regresar a casa, nos despedimos en el estacionamiento de la feria ya que ellos iban a tomar un camino diferente para pasar a dejar a Em y Rose en su casa. Todos abrazaron y felicitaron a Matt antes de subir al coche y salir de ahí. Edward condujo relativamente despacio, considerando su velocidad habitual y nos tomó casi cuarenta minutos llegar a su departamento.

Lo ayudé a acostar a sus enanos, pasé un buen rato con Lizzy escuchando como le presentaba a Hippo a su nueva mamá y después tratando de acomodar la monstruosidad de peluche en su cama, ya que quería dormir con él. Me reí con cada intento que hacía para acurrucarse junto a su nueva adquisición y cuando por fin estuvo conforme con la posición de los tres le di las buenas noches y salí de su cuarto. Todavía iba riendo cuando salí del pasillo y vi a Edward sentado en el banco del desayunador tomando un vaso de agua mineral.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – me preguntó entretenido

"Lizzy y su nueva mascota"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, ahora que lo pienso esa porquería me salió más cara de lo que me hubiera salido alimentar ese pez de por vida"

Me reí divertida por la cara de desasosiego que tenía mientras me acercaba a él y me sentaba en el banco de junto.

"Al menos la hiciste feliz" – lo traté de animar dándole palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda. Él asintió en respuesta y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos antes de tomar mi mano que estaba en su espalda y besarla suavemente.

"Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, me divertí mucho hoy" – me comentó lanzándome esa sonrisa que me debilitaba las rodillas.

Decidí que este era el momento perfecto para hacer lo que tenía en mente, estábamos solos y en el ambiente se podía sentir la tensión entre nosotros, estaba cansada de eso y sabía que no quería esperar al martes, Edward tenía que entender lo que realmente era importante. Así que tomando valor me paré del banco y giré el suyo para que yo estuviera en medio de sus piernas, él me sonrió amablemente no comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo y hasta podía ver la diversión en sus ojos, no sé qué demonios pensaba que quería hacer ¿jugar a darle vueltas hasta marearlo? No señor, en mi mente había otro objetivo más importante.

Me fui acercando lentamente a él, mis manos viajaron desde sus manos hacia la base de su cuello, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su respiración en mi cara él trató de detenerme otra vez.

"Bells, no me lo hagas difícil" – casi me suplicó. Recargué mi frente en la suya y lo miré directamente a los ojos, con una confianza que no sabía que podía poseer le hable´.

"Edward, déjame ponerte algo en claro. Comprendo y aprecio tus intenciones conmigo pero debes saber que a mí nada de eso me importa" – la cara de Edward se contrajo con una mezcla de dolor y confusión y sabía que debía explicarle mejor – "No me importa el cómo ni el dónde, lo único que me importa es con quién"

Dicho eso y sin darle tiempo a responder o siquiera comprender lo que le acababa de decir, dejé que todo el amor que sentía por él se manifestara, cerré la distancia que nos separaba e inmediatamente esa calidez y suavidad de sus labios, de la que pude apreciar tenuemente hace una semana, me envolvió en cuanto mi boca se posó en la suya, nuestros labios apenas rosándose para después presionar más firmemente. Dado que mi experiencia era nula en esta área, simplemente me dejé llevar, dejé que mi cuerpo tomara control de la situación y lo disfruté por completo. Pude notar que él estaba completamente estático en evidente shock, sus labios se entreabrieron dejando salir un efluvio llenó de su aroma que me volvió loca, así que tomando ventaja de su sutil movimiento esta vez lo besé con todo el sentimiento que tenía. No pasaron ni cinco segundos (tampoco es como si los estuviera contando) cuando sentí sus labios responder a los míos y lentamente empezamos a movernos en sincronía. Sentí sus manos posarse en mi cintura mientras me atraía más a él, las mías se enterraron es su rebelde cabello broncíneo y bajé su cara para eliminar el inexistente espacio entre nosotros.

Estaba lejos de la verdad en mis sueños, besar a Edward era más intenso, más profundo, más maravilloso de lo que mi mente podría imaginarse. Aunque nunca había besado a nadie más, no necesité experiencia para decir que este beso era el mejor que alguien me podía dar. La forma en que sus labios acariciaban suavemente los míos casi como si estuviera adorándolos, la forma en la que sus manos me sostenían, todas y cada una de sus acciones lo único que me dejaban ver era su amor, su devoción. No podía pedir mejor primer beso que éste. Muy a mi pesar tuve que separarme de él cuando sentí que mis pulmones me ardían por falta de oxígeno y las rodillas me temblaban a falta de fuerza, no me caía gracias a que Edward nunca dejó de abrazarme.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza en mis hombros, su respiración estaba igual de agitada que la mía y sus brazos se apretaron aún más a mi alrededor. Después de un largo suspiro, volvió a subir su cabeza y sus increíbles ojos verdes se posaron en los míos.

"Por qué será que tú siempre has sido la que ha dado los primeros pasos ¿eh? Me invitaste a salir y ahora me besas" – me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla después se acercó para darme un beso en la comisura de mis labios

"Tal vez porque soy una impaciente y me negué a esperar al martes" – susurré bajando la mirada

"Yo creo que es porque eres más determinada que yo" – contestó poniendo sus dedos en mi barbilla para alzar mi cabeza – "y tienes razón no importa nada más que la persona con la que lo compartes, yo sólo quería hacerlo un poquito diferente, darte un primer beso que no puedas olvidar"

"Créeme que no lo olvidaré" – musité. – "y lamento echar a perder la cita"

Edward me volvió a dar su sonrisa torcida y bajo su mano que acariciaba mi mejilla para colocarla de nuevo en mi cintura

"Nada de eso, la cita sólo la has mejorado" - me aseguró

"¿Mejorado?" – pregunté confusa.

"Ajá, ahora espero llevarte como mi novia, si tú quieres claro" – sus manos enfatizaron la palabra 'novia' al apretarme más mi cintura y su sonrisa era increíblemente grande. – "lo cual me lleva a una de las cosas que todavía no me has ganado" – continuó hablando sus manos dejaron mi cintura y tomaron delicadamente las mías empezó a hacer pequeños trazos en el dorso de mis manos mientras me susurraba con voz melodiosa – "Bella, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?"

No pude más que sonreír como idiota antes de contestarle como pude, mi voz denotaba excitación.

"Encantada" – dije sencillamente antes de que nuestros labios volvieran a encontrarse en un tierno y largo beso.

"Amor, ya que ahora puedo besarte cuando quiera, me gustaría que la cita sea en mi cumpleaños"

"También quieres pasar tu cumpleaños solo!" – casi grité, olvidando por un momento la emoción del beso y de la cita. Alice ya me había perdonado la fiesta de Matt, si le negaba la de Edward estaba segura que se me iba a venir encima.

"Podemos pasar el día con todos y hacer lo que ellos quieran" – me calmó – "pero la noche es mía y quiero pasarla sólo contigo"

"Bueno, eso puede arreglarse" – le dije con tono divertido.

Edward capturó mis labios otra vez y las maripositas de mi estómago cayeron desfallecidas ante tanto golpe de emoción.

"Mañana entras temprano" – me comentó sin despegar sus labios de los míos

"Tú también" – susurré antes de volver al beso.

"¿Estás cansada?" – me preguntó después de varios minutos mientras aprovechábamos a tomar aire.

"No" – respondí al mismo tiempo que me paraba de puntitas para acercar mi cabeza a la suya en busca de otro beso. Que puedo decir me estaba volviendo adicta.

"Qué bueno, porque yo tampoco" – murmuró antes de entregarme el más maravilloso de los besos.

Mientras nos besábamos sólo era capaz de registrar otra cosa aparte de mi evidente felicidad y éxtasis:

_EDWARD MASEN ES MI NOVIO!!

* * *

_

**MUAJAJA****!!!**

**ARRIBA EL PODER FEMENINOO!! SI SEÑOR!! jajajaja... pobre Edward no contaba con la astucia de Bella. Pero ya todas queriamos beso y este Eddie se estaba viendo lento.  
**

**que les parecio el capítulo? valio la pena la espera? que les parecio el primer beso? y el dia en la feria? o el cumple del enano?..**

**mis agradecimientos de nuevo a mi beta region 3 xD "la chavita" a mi diseñadora de modas Conie que en este capítulo trabajó mucho y a Facullen por sus opiniones.**

**Chicas lamento informarles que me voy a ausentar dos semanas, salgo de vacaciones y será imposible que actualice pero no se preocupen llevaré conmigo mi libretita para seguir trabajando y en cuanto regrese aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME Y POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARME REVIEWS!! Espero que muchas hayan disfrutado ya de Remember Me! no como yo que tengo que esperar a que se dignen a traerla a mi ciudad... en fin. GRACIAS POR TODO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!! **

**FELICES PASCUAS!!!!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIRMER: PERSONAJES CONOCIDOS SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS PORQUE AL PARECER NO TENGO NADA MEJOR QUE HACER CON MI VIDA xD**

**A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO Y EN ADELANTE MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS SINCEROS A MIS DOS AMIGAS: MI BETA MEJOR CONOCIDA COMO "LA CHAVITA" Y MI DISEÑADORA DE MODAS CONIE. **

**SIENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO PERO AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO DANDO LATA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO YO EN LO PERSONAL DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIENDOLO.  
**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11**

**BPOV**

Estaba en la oficina completamente inmersa en el trabajo que tenía que dejar listo y adelantado en prácticamente seis semanas. Por primera vez en años todos habíamos logrado coincidir en nuestro periodo de vacaciones de verano y queríamos aprovechar la oportunidad al máximo. Pasamos casi todas las noches en conferencias telefónicas tratando de ponernos de acuerdo con el destino ideal para visitar durante semana y media; lugares como Hawaii, Disneyland, New York, Jamaica, Las Vegas, St. John's, etc. fueron mencionados pero éramos incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo.

Sin embargo, eso no paro a la enana para empezar con los preparativos del viaje, fui raptada tres veces en esta semana para recluirme en diferentes centros comerciales porque al parecer que no sepamos a dónde íbamos a ir sólo significa que tenemos que cubrir todos los escenarios posibles en cuanto a ropa se refiere. Jamás entenderé porque una ropa que sirve para Hawaii es inapropiada para Jamaica, pero Alice asegura que cada lugar tiene su propio estilo y es una falta de respeto no vestir apropiadamente… lo mejor para mí era no meterme en ese tipo de razonamiento.

Lo único malo de todo esto, ignorando el martirio de las compras, es que mi tiempo con Edward, mi novio, se vio afectado. Entre raptos y panificaciones de fiesta ya llegaba tarde a la casa y el poco tiempo que nos quedaba lo pasábamos discutiendo con todos por teléfono, aunque al menos en ese rato nunca dejaba de abrazarme y de vez en cuando robarme un beso. Ser novia de Edward era una experiencia extraterrenal, si como amigo era increíblemente caballeroso y atento ahora era mi perfecto y encantador príncipe azul.

No sé cómo se las ingeniaba pero el poco tiempo que pudimos pasar juntos no fue impedimento para demostrarme lo romántico y detallista que era y de paso me fue enamorando cada vez más. No hubo día de la semana en el que llegara a la oficina y no encontrara flores en mi escritorio acompañados de una simple tarjeta que traían escritos en su perfecta caligrafía: poemas, frases románticas o un sencillo 'te quiero'. Cuando llegaba a casa me recibía con el más maravilloso de los besos y cuando se iba de guardia me hablaba todas las noches antes de dormirme para desearme dulces sueños. Es como si alguien del más allá hubiera hurgado en mi cabeza y hubiera descubierto todo lo que había soñado encontrar en un hombre y haya decidido concederme todos mis caprichos y exigencias en Edward.

Me gustaría decir que todos estaban contentos y celebrando el hecho de que haya dejado la soltería después de tantos años, pero la verdad es que cuando se enteraron de que Edward y yo ya éramos novios todos expresaron su alivio de que la telenovela ya había acabado con un sonoro 'por fin'. Sólo Emmett se vio confuso porque no le veía la importancia a, según él, una noticia pasada y que todo mundo ya conocía. Al final mostró una reacción más genuina y expresiva por el hecho de que estuvo viviendo todo ese tiempo en la mentira que por el motivo original.

Incluso Matt no pareció sorprendido al día siguiente de la feria cuando Edward me saludó en la mañana, antes de irnos, con un tierno beso en los labios. Las únicas que mostraron una reacción parecida a la que esperaba fueron Liz y Esme, la primera se puso a revolotear alrededor de los dos en cuanto nos descubrió besándonos para luego preguntarme, de la manera más natural e inocente posible, si le iba a dar un hermanito, por demás decir que mi cara reventó en el tono más brillante de los rojos. Esme, por su parte, mostró sincera felicidad por los dos, como toda madre amorosa y se alegró de que decidiéramos darnos una oportunidad.

Decidí dejar de divagar y concentrarme en los artículos que tenía en mano, pero claro, era difícil cuando tu vista parece ser incapaz de ignorar el hermoso arreglo floral en la esquina del escritorio. Me descubrí sonriendo mientras acababa de revisar las carpetas. Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, Maggie, la secretaria del departamento de cultura, que era donde yo trabajaba, entró a la oficina que compartía con mis otros dos colaboradores y se dirigió hacia mi escritorio sonriéndome tontamente.

"Qué hay, Maggie!" – la saludé divertida por su expresión.

"Bella, cariño, alguien vino a buscarte" – dijo sugestivamente, debía ser alguien importante como para que se tomara la molestia de caminar hasta acá en vez de usar el intercomunicador.

"¿Quién?" – le pregunté curiosa.

"Adonis" – suspiró soñadoramente y su sonrisa creció aún más haciendo que sus arrugas se hicieran más pronunciadas, era la mujer de 65 años más divertida, dulce, competente y trabajadora que había conocido.

No necesitó decirme nada más para que supiera quién era, apenas y terminó de hablar y yo ya estaba parada acomodando mi falda y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Gracias, Maggie" – respondí sonriente antes de salir de la oficina.

Efectivamente, sentado en el pequeño sillón de la sala de espera estaba ni más ni menos que mi novio, mejor conocido como Dios griego, que en cuanto me vio esa sonrisa, que me debilitaba las rodillas y me aceleraba el corazón, apareció y se paró rápidamente sin perder su gracia.

"Edward!" – casi chillé no pudiendo contener mi emoción por verlo.

"Hola, amor" – respondió entre risitas seguramente causadas por mi falta de control emocional.

Sin importarme el lugar ni los posibles ojos clavados en nosotros acorté la distancia y entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me estiré sobre las puntas de mis pies al mismo tiempo que con mis manos atraía su cabeza hacia la mía y casi con urgencia besé sus labios. Estaba preparada para un largo y placentero beso per Edward gentilmente se separó de mí después de apenas un casto besito, sonriéndome divertido me señaló con los ojos que no estábamos solos y que este no era el lugar para este tipo de demostraciones amorosas. Otra cosa que me encanta de Edward, él era el sensato de los dos e impedía que mis arranques me pusieran en ridículo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – pregunté mientras mis manos jugueteaban en su cabello.

"Vine por ti" – respondió antes de tomar mis manos y asegurarlas a mis costados, me ruboricé un poco y sentí como mi labio inferior sobresalía mostrando mi descontento por su acción pero él sólo me sonrió torcidamente y su pulgar empezó a acariciar suavemente mi labio – "salí temprano del hospital y le pedí a Alice que recogiera a los enanos así que tengo toda este tiempo para pasarla contigo antes de ir a casa de Carlisle ¿crees que puedas ausentarte por el resto del día?"

"Seguro algo se me ocurre" – respondí de nuevo emocionada por la idea de pasar el resto de la tarde a su lado.

Me di media vuelta para ingresar a la oficina y recoger mis cosas cuando me percaté por primera vez de la atmósfera que nos rodeaba. Un puñado de mujeres lujuriosas estaban paradas estáticas con las mandíbulas abiertas viendo fijamente a _mi _novio, la ira invadió mi cuerpo junto con mis instintos posesivos y sin pensarlo dos veces regresé mis pasos para tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo conmigo, él me siguió alegremente aparentemente sin percatarse de la conmoción que había causado.

"¿Te gustaron?" – preguntó en cuanto entramos señalándome las flores.

"Me encantaron, gracias" – contesté al mismo tiempo que recogía mi blaiser, mi bolsa y esperaba a que se apagara correctamente la computadora – "lo que no me va a encantar tanto es dejarte en banca rota, no deberías gastar tanto en mí"

"Habrá valido la pena" – respondió simplemente mientras volvía a tomar mi mano en la suya y cargaba el arreglo con la otra. Me sonrió amorosamente y yo negué con la cabeza no queriendo discutir con él en ese momento.

Caminamos al escritorio de Maggie para avisarle que me iba. Eso era uno de los beneficios de ser la encargada de área, no tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie y nuestro jefe nunca estaba.

"Anda, cariño, que disfrutes tu fin de semana" – se despidió Maggie sonriéndome pícaramente mandando miradas sugestivas a Edward – "un placer conocerte, muchacho, me da gusto saber que Bella tiene buen ojo. Ya decía yo que rechazar a tanto pelele de la oficina debía ser por algo y mira que…"

"Edward! Edward!!" – los gritos chillones de Jessica interrumpieron a Maggie a media frase. La mujer venía casi corriendo y bastante agitada hasta que se paró enfrente de nosotros y sonrió en lo que supongo era una sonrisa sexy – "porqué no me dijiste que ibas a venir" – le reclamó dándole una palmada en su brazo que para mi gusto el contacto duro más tiempo del necesario.

Edward gruñó cerca de mi oído y se tensó inmediatamente mostrando su fastidio pero su cara permaneció tranquila. Siempre mi perfecto caballero.

"Vine a ver a Bella, no sabía que tenía que avisarte" – contestó con voz amable. Al parecer Jessica lo tomó como un chiste y no como la indirecta bastante directa, para que dejara de meterse en lo que no le importa y lo dejara en paz, ya que se empezó a reír exageradamente.

"Ay, Edward! Ya había olvidado lo gracioso que eras… como sea" – dijo recobrando la compostura y volviendo a su fachada de seductora – "le conté a Johnny que te vi y se emocionó tanto con la idea de ver a su viejo amigo que quiere que salgamos los _tres_ una noche a divertirnos " – recalcó el 'tres' no sólo con la voz sino también mandándome una mirada despectiva que casi mi hizo poner los ojos en blanco – "¿qué dices? ¿apoco no suena súper?!" – preguntó batiendo sus pestañas de manera ridícula.

Edward estaba serio con los labios apretados y supe que estaba reprimiendo la risa, cuando se controló un poco habló.

"Los siento, no puedo" – dijo secamente

"Pero ni siquiera sabes cuándo es" – replicó

"Exacto" – murmuró Edward cansadamente

"Pero…" – empezó otra vez

"No seas tonta, Jessica" – la interrumpió Maggie – "Edward es un caballero y no quiso decirlo rudamente pero para que lo entiendas te lo voy a poner más simple: No molestes, no le importa! Ahora guárdate algo de dignidad y retírate de aquí"

Jessica fulminó con los ojos a mi secretaria antes de irse dando tumbos y maldiciendo. Edward escondió su cara en mi cabello y estaba temblando producto de la risa. Maggie me dio una sonrisa orgullosa y yo no hice más que correspondérsela.

"Nos vemos el lunes, cielo" – se despidió sonriente.

"Gracias, Maggie" – dije sinceramente antes de empezar a caminar hacia el elevador.

"Maggie me agrada, es una señora encantadora" – musitó Edward mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor.

"¿Sabes cómo te llamó cuando me avisó que me estabas buscando?" – le pregunté entretenida

"¿Cómo?" – respondió curioso

"Adonis" – dije con una sonrisita pícara guiñándole el ojo provocando que él estallara en carcajadas. Cuando entramos al elevador su risa se calmó lo suficiente para murmurar en tono de broma.

"Dime algo que no sepa"

"Muy modesto" – contesté dándole un golpecito juguetón en su estómago. Él me sonrió ampliamente y volvió a tomar mi mano.

"Estaba pensando ir al restaurante italiano a comprar para llevar y almorzar en el parque Golden Gate" – comentó dejando atrás el tema – "¿qué te parece?"

"Eso suena súper!!" – dije en mi mejor imitación de voz chillona diciendo las mismas palabras de Jessica, incluso hasta le hice ojitos descaradamente.

Edward volvió a reír y paso su mano por mi cintura para atraeré a él y susurrarme al oído.

"Eres irresistible"

.

.

.

El sábado había empezado muy temprano para mí y el resto de mi familia. Los planes de Edward para la noche nos había dejado con un tiempo limitado para celebrar su cumpleaños, al menos todos juntos, porque yo sería la única suertuda que iba a pasar todo el día con él. En consecuencia, Alice estaba más hiperactiva que de costumbre, sin mencionar mandona, nos había organizado a todos de tal manera que eran las 5:30 am y yo ya estaba de pie arreglando el patio trasero de la casa de Esme. No sé qué sentido tenía desmañanarnos, todos estábamos luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y los movimientos coordinados. Para el progreso que estábamos haciendo hubiera dado lo mismo quedarnos en la cama.

Estaba algo nerviosa por la fiesta, seguro iba a ser divertida, pero no estaba muy convencida de que a Edward le iba a gustar, de lo único que estaba segura es que nunca iba a tener una fiesta parecida.

Después del desayuno, los niños y de vez en cuando Emmett, se encargaron de mantener a mi novio ocupado y sobre todo lejos de las puertas traseras. Trabajo que yo encantada hubiera realizado, pero Alice decidió torturarme hasta el cansancio y no me dejó dar más de un paso para acercarme a él.

Después de nuestra buena dosis de cafeína todos estábamos más animados y productivos, no nos tardamos más de dos horas para terminar todo e inmediatamente todos nos encerramos en nuestro cuarto para refrescarnos. Alice tenía absolutamente todo preparado, como siempre nunca dejaba un detalle sin cubrir, mucho menos si se trata de ropa. Así que después de que me alisté lo más rápido que pude volví al jardín donde prácticamente estaban todo a excepción de los niños, Alice y por supuesto Edward.

Estuvimos cerca de quince minutos terminando de organizar todo y dándole el toque final de cocción a la comida cuando escuchamos los gritos inconfundibles de Alice y Lizzy por las puertas traseras.

"Ya vineeee!!" – gritó Lizzy que venía corriendo de la mano de Alice. Se veía encantadora con la faldita que Alice había hecho exclusivamente para este día.

"Todos a sus puestos!" – nos ordenó Alice sonriente.

Me alisé nerviosamente mi blusa y me puse a rezar internamente para que la sorpresa que le esperaba a Edward fuera de su agrado.

**EPOV.**

No entendía el porqué de tanto suspenso con mi supuesta fiesta, lo único que era capaz de entender es que me había pasado toda la mañana en la misma casa que Bella y sólo había conseguido un pequeñito beso de buenos días y de ahí desapareció de mi vista, si realmente hubieran querido darme algo que me agradara me hubieran dejado a mi novia conmigo. Cuando acepté que hicieran lo que ellos quisieran de este día no esperé que incluyera la privación de mi hermosa Bella.

Después de perder la cabeza varias veces con los intentos ridículos de Emmett por mantenerme 'entretenido' y lejos de la actividad del patio trasero estaba más que listo para degollar al primero que se me pusiera enfrente y siguiera tratándome como un niño. Por eso cuando me vi arrastrado por mi hermano hacia el patio no hice más que suspirar aliviado.

Traté de componer mi cara y calmar mi mal humor, a pesar de todo no podía olvidar que los Cullen estaban haciendo algo que en realidad no les correspondía y que se tomaran tantas molestias era un hermoso detalle. En cuanto crucé la doble puerta de vidrio me quedé estático ante la visión.

Observé vagamente como todos estaban parados en diferentes puntos del patio, pero lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el decorado: toda la parte de la parrilla y las mesas y hasta la piscina estaba decorado al puro estilo mexicano. Había hileras de papel picado de diferentes colores colgando en improvisados posters, de esos mismos hilos estaban colgando intercaladamente unos faroles de papel corrugado; en varias partes del patio había cactus hechos con globos, la parte techada tenía piñatas colgando, y en la pared había sombreros de charro y telas a rayas de diversos colores, típicas mexicanas, haciendo ondas. Sólo ver tan colorido ambiente me hizo sonreír y olvidar mi frustración de todo el día.

Pero lo que me hizo perder el aliento fue mi hermosa novia que estaba parada junto a Lizzy vistiendo unos jeans ajustados azul claro, una blusa blanca con elástico en la de arriba que dejaba al descubierto un poco sus hombros y mangas cortas igual corrugadas, había utilizado la misma tela del decorado para ponérsela de valerina y de cinturón, dejando tiras colgando tanto en su costado como en la parte de atrás de su cabello ondulado. Esa perfecta imagen se complemento aún más cuando vi sus ojos brillantes de emoción y su tierna sonrisa en sus labios, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a ella y la envolví en mis brazos.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward" – me susurró al oído para después darme un tierno beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios – "¿Te gusta?" – preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos, se mordió ligeramente los labios expectante.

"Me encanta" – musité en ese momento no me estaba refiriendo a fiesta y al parecer ella lo captó porque su sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

Dado que llevaba toda una mañana en agonía, no pude resistir más: hombros descubiertos, lo increíblemente sexy que se veía con la valerina, la mordida de labios, el sonrojo…

La besé, importándome poco que estuviera enfrente de sus padres, la besé con urgencia como si se tratara de un drogadicto enfrente de su droga predilecta. Ella me respondió inmediatamente sus manos se enterraron en mis cabellos y sus labios se sentían igual de persistentes, después de un rato sentí como la punta de la lengua de Bells acariciaba suavemente mi labio inferior y suprimí un gemido. Estaba a punto de profundizar el beso cuando un fuerte brazo arrancó a Bella de mi lado.

Disgustado por la interrupción volví mi mirada a Emmett, quien estaba usando un ridículo sombrero, y nos veía divertido.

Ahora sí lo estrangulaba.

"Emmett!!" – le gritó Bella enojada mientras se volvía a acercar a mí y aflojaba su agarre del cuello de mi camisa que fue lo que utilizó de sostén cuando fue brutalmente empujada.

"Basta de besos y es hora de… FIESTA!" – gritó animado sacando unas maracas de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y agitándolas enfrente de nuestra cara, sin tener idea completamente de lo cerca que estaba de perder la vida.

Bella le gruñó y lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme con los demás. Todos estaban entretenidos observándonos y reprimiendo su risa. Pude notar, después de haber desviado un poco mi atención de Bella, que todas las mujeres estaban vestidas parecido: jeans y blusa blanca pero de diferente diseño y la tela mexicana puesta en diferentes opciones a las de mi Bells. Los hombres llevaban un ridículo cinturón donde portaban orgullosamente pistolas de agua.

Después de que todos me felicitaran y yo agradeciera sus esfuerzos nos dispusimos a disfrutar la tarde. Muy para mi sorpresa, Jazz sacó unas piñatas que según Alice era nuestra primera actividad antes de comer. La verdad es que pensé que eso era bastante infantil pero una vez que empezamos a intentar romperlas, resultó de lo más divertido. Jamás me hubiera esperado un cumpleaños así. Todos, a excepción de Jasper, estábamos muertos de la risa cuando Emmett alzó exageradamente la piñata cuando fue el turno de Alice y ni siquiera brincando podía alcanzarla, al final Jasper no pudo reprimir la carcajada cuando Alice terminó golpeando a su hermano por mofarse de su estatura.

Cuando terminamos de destrozar tres piñatas, todos nos fuimos a sentar a las mesas, que estaban decoradas igualmente con colores alegres y pequeños molcajetes que contenían diferentes salsas de las cuales sólo pude identificar el guacamole. Esme, Bella y Alice empezaron a servir unos tacos de carne pintada de rojo que Carlisle hábilmente cortaba de lo que parecía un trompo con una piña arriba. Cuando Bells me dio mi plato se empezó a reír de mi cara de desconcierto. Olía delicioso pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de comer.

"Son tacos al pastor" – me explicó sonriéndome amablemente – "tratamos de recrearlo lo mejor posible"

"Oh" – murmuré sorprendido, había escuchado de esos tacos pero nunca los había comido – "¿Dónde consiguieron esto?" – pregunté aún asombrado.

Bella se sentó colocando su propio plato y encogió sus hombros descubiertos como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Hicimos una investigación y nos pareció divertida la idea de tener una brocheta gigante de carne, además ¿qué puede ser más mexicano que los tacos?" – comentó soltando una ligera risita – "tuvimos suerte de que Esme pudiera conseguir la carne, Alice y yo nos encargamos de lo demás, incluso una señora nos enseñó a hacer las diferentes salsas!" – terminó emocionada. Toda ella irradiaba felicidad, sus ojos brillaban y me veían con completa adoración provocando que mi corazón se inflamara lleno de sentimientos hacia esa hermosa creatura.

"¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te quiero?" – le susurré al oído

Bella me sonrió encantadoramente y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco.

"No, hoy se te olvidó decírmelo" – musitó bajando la cabeza. Tomé su barbilla con dos dedos para que volviera su mirada a mí.

"Bueno, eso fue porque fui cruelmente apartado de ti" – le respondí y después le di un pequeño beso en los labios – "Te quiero, mi Bells"

Volvió a sonreírme dulcemente y me dio un beso rápido antes de murmurar un tímido 'como yo a ti'. Hubiera seguido así toda la tarde en mi mundo personal a lado de la única mujer que había despertado en mí estos sentimientos tan fuertes, pero una vez más Emmett hizo acto de presencia lanzando un comentario cargado de doble sentido hacia nosotros. Gruñí antes de dirigir mi atención a mi plato sólo para darme cuenta que de los cuatro tacos que Bella me había dado solo me quedaban dos, volteé a ver a todos en busca del sospechoso y cuando mi mirada alcanzó a Lizzy, que estaba junto a mí, supe que había sido ella. Mi pequeña monstruito me veía con ojos muy abiertos mostrando su culpabilidad e imploraban perdón, sus dos manos sostenían el taco y su boquita estaba congelada, quedándose a medio morder el cuerpo del delito. No tuve más remedio que reír y darle un beso en su cabeza.

Así pasamos la tarde, disfrutando de mi nuevo platillo mexicano favorito, manteniendo una conversación animada con todos, volvimos a tocar el tema del destino vacacional sin llegar a ningún acuerdo más que el hecho de que todos queríamos ir para el este del país, cosa que facilitaba los planes que ya habíamos hecho Bella y yo. Después de que acabamos casi con toda la carne, Bells fue a traer el pastel que increíblemente lo redujimos a migajas.

Después de abrir mis regalos, que prácticamente consistían en películas, cd's de música, ropa y el alucínate reloj D&G que mi hermosa novia me regaló, todos se pararon a jugar. Yo decidí quedarme sentado con Bells, no sólo porque estaba demasiado lleno para intentar cualquier esfuerzo físico sino también porque estaba disfrutando de tener a novia en mis brazos. Estábamos divertidos viendo la pelea con pistolas de agua que sostenían, estaba sentado de tal manera que mis piernas estaban una a cada lado de la banca y Bells estaba sentada en medio de ellas, su espalda recargada en mi pecho y mis brazos rodeando su cintura, mis manos descansando plácidamente en su estómago, las suyas se posaron en las mías y sus dedos me acariciaban suavemente.

"¿De quién fue la idea del tema mexicano?" – pregunté curioso. Bella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro antes de contestar.

"¿No es evidente? Todo grita Alice" – dijo como si estuviera respondiendo a la pregunta más obvia del mundo – "dijo que no quería una fiesta aburrida de adultos"

"En definitiva no fue aburrida" – contesté.

Interrumpimos nuestra conversación ya que los dos estallamos en risas cuando vimos que Emmett se había puesto la cabeza de una de las piñatas y estaba correteando a mis enanos. A veces me resultaba imposible descifrar la mente de Em.

"Entonces…" – dijo Bella después de calmarse – "qué se siente llegar a un cuarto de siglo" – comentó burlonamente. Sonreí y decidí seguirle el juego.

"Ya lo verás, mi amor, en poco más de dos meses lo experimentarás por ti misma" – Bella soltó un gruñido y yo me reí por su reacción. Bajé mi cabeza y empecé a dejar ligeros besos en su hombro sentí como Bells se estremeció y se respiración se detenía. Me fui haciendo camino hacia su cuello después su mandíbula hasta que llegué a su oído. – "Ciertamente no me puedo quejar… no cuando tengo la oportunidad de empezar mi nuevo año contigo a mi lado" – le susurré.

"Edward…" – suspiró

"Te quiero, mi amor" – le dije honestamente.

"Yo también te quiero" – respondió girando su cabeza ligeramente para posar sus labios en mi mejilla.

Al parecer, mi cumpleaños era sinónimo de 'destruir la burbuja personal de Edward y Bella' porque justo cuando estaba dispuesto a besarla como era debido, mi enana vino corriendo para jalarme y pedirme que jugara con ellos un rato. Renuente me aparte de mi novia, con la esperanza de que en la noche nadie iba a estar presente para interrumpirme, y me fui a concederles el deseo a mis hermanos.

Gracias a que todavía existen los milagros, mis enanos no tardaron en cansarse y Alice decidió trasladar los juegos a algo que requiriera el mínimo movimiento corporal posible. Todos nos volvimos a sentar y pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando lotería, siguiendo con la tradición mexicana. Después de un rato, Alice y Rose se disculparon, no sin antes llevarse a Bella consigo para empezar a arreglarla para nuestra cita. Aunque no quería dejarla ir sonreí internamente porque sabía que en cuestión de horas la volvería a tener en mis brazos, y si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, disfrutando de nuestra primera cita.

.

.

.

Cuando terminé de bañarme y arreglarme para la noche con mi traje beige, una camisa de vestir blanca opaca que contrastaba elegantemente con el traje, dejando los primeros botones abiertos, y mis zapatos cafés bajé a la sala familiar donde estaban mis enanos con los demás jugando video juegos. Estaba algo ansioso así que ver la cara de angustia y desesperación de Emmett porque iba perdiendo la carrera que jugaba en contra de Matt me aligero un poco mis nervios, para cuando Em se puso a maldecir en el juego de _band hero_ porque no podía sacar ni una nota correcta yo ya estaba buscando aire entre carcajada y carcajada.

Pero cuando vi entrar a Rosalie a la sala y sentarse junto a mi enana me paré como alma que lleva el diablo para ir hacia las escaleras, el que Rosalie haya bajado sólo indicaba una cosa: mi Bella había sido liberada! Me importó poco las carcajadas que mi acción provocó en los demás y también dejé pasar el comentario de 'alguien está ansioso' por parte de Jasper. Mi único objetivo en mi mente estaba en llegar a tiempo a las escaleras para poder ver bajar a la que, estaba seguro, sería la más maravillosa de las visiones.

Me pasé nerviosamente la mano por mis cabellos mientras estaba recargado en el barandal mi vista no se apartaba de la planta alta esperando en el momento en el que mi musa apareciera en mi marco de visión.

Lo primero que vi, fue ese hermoso cabello castaño suelto el cual había perdido sus rizos naturales ya que lo traía alaciado pero aún así caía deliciosamente por sus hombros. Sus labios estaban apretados en señal de concentración y sus ojos no dejaban de ver los escalones lo que me hizo sonreír, mi damisela en peligro estaba librando una batalla a muerte con los tacones y las traicioneras superficies.

La visión de ella en ese vestido me dejó sin palabras, su fina figura estaba cubierta por un hermoso vestido negro, la parte de arriba estaba sujeta por delicados tirantes y tenía un escote triangular. Toda esa parte hasta su cintura brillaba por efecto de las lentejuelas que lo adornaban, de la cintura para abajo era un falda increíblemente entallada que llegaba hasta las rodillas logrando un contraste exquisito entre la parte de arriba y la de abajo.

Cuando vi sus zapatos sentí como la mandíbula se me terminaba de caer, estaba usando las zapatillas rojas más sexys que haya visto en mi vida, eran de gamuza, cerradas con tacón alto no muy delgado que hacían que sus piernas se vieran interminablemente largas y junto con esa falda, que no daba espacio ni para que pasara el aire, me iban a provocar severos daños en mi sistema cardiaco y hormonal. No existía mujer más hermosa para mis ojos.

Cuando por fin llegó a los primeros escalones le tendí mi mano, la cual ignoró completamente ya que su vista seguía agallada revisando cada uno de sus pasos, para cuando mi mano apareció justo debajo de su cara se paró abruptamente y levantó su cabeza inmediatamente buscándome con la vista, una vez que me vio esa sonrisa tan genuina que sólo ella podía lograr se posó en sus labios carnoso y aún más irresistibles con ese color de labial. Tomó mi mano y yo no dude en acercarla a mí, dejándola a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

"Estás profundamente hermosa, mi amor" – la saludé acariciando levemente su mano y sonriéndole como idiota.

"Gracias" – respondió suavemente dejando ver el adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Me acerqué a ella mis ojos nunca dejaron sus labios. Aunque los tacones de Bella me ayudaban para acercarme a mi objetivo más rápido, al parecer ella consideró mi avance demasiado tardado ya que se paró de puntitas para cerrar la distancia. Sonreí al darme cuenta que ella estaba igual de deseosa que yo por sentir nuestros labios juntos. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando escuché un fuerte garraspeo y el molesto sonido de un zapato golpeando constantemente el piso. Sin despegarme ni un milímetro de mi novia, moví mis ojos hacía el lugar de donde procedía semejante interrupción.

No me sorprendió ver a Alice parada con cara de pocos amigos lanzándome dagas con los ojos, los brazos cruzados para dar más énfasis a su estado actual de desaprobación y moviendo imposiblemente rápido su zapato de diseñador. Arqueé una ceja y le mandé la típica mirada de 'cuál, con un demonio, es tu problema' y ella sólo me respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco cansadamente, como si se me estuviera pasando algún detalle obvio.

"Maquillaje" – dijo simplemente como si eso solucionara todo – "Al menos deja que le dure hasta la cena"

Ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos, mira que prohibirme besar a mi novia por un simple labial que bien se puede volver a poner. _Lo que me faltaba,_ _antes porque no podía y ahora que puedo un estúpido labial me lo impide. _Como sea, Alice se encargó de matar la atmósfera romántica que habíamos creado Bella y yo y sin decir nada, moví mis labios un poco para besar la comisura de sus labios. Mi Bells suspiró insatisfecha pero no hizo nada por contradecir a su hermana, ya sabíamos que era un desperdicio de energía y tiempo.

"¿Contenta?" – pregunté molesto mientras me separaba de Bella y tomaba su mano, la cual besé tiernamente.

"Mucho… ahora váyanse a disfrutar su noche" – respondió agitando sus manos energéticamente y sonriendo alegremente. Cada día reforzaba la idea de que esta mujercita era rara.

Sin decir nada, Bells y yo nos fuimos a despedir rápidamente de mis hermanos y me encargué de recitarles la misma letanía de siempre 'pórtense bien, lávense los dientes, acuéstense temprano…' a veces hasta yo mismo me aburría. Nos terminamos de despedir de todos y después de unos cuantos 'que se diviertan' fuimos capaces de salir de la casa. Salimos por la puerta principal ya que yo había sacado el Volvo del garaje y lo había estacionado en la acera de la casa. Sabía que ésta no era una cita normal, teniendo en cuenta que no tuve que salir de la casa para recoger a mi novia, por eso pensé en crear algo de ilusionismo dejando mi coche afuera. Tonto pensamiento pero me gustaba.

Cuando llegamos al Volvo le abrí la puerta de copiloto a Bella y antes de que si quiera pudiera pensar en dar un paso para subirse al coche, la atraje a mí y le di un pequeño besito. Sonreí triunfante y ella rió divertida.

"Nadie me puede prohibir besar a mi novia" – murmuré provocando más risas en Bella. La volví a besar para recalcar mi punto antes de dejarla subirse y cerrar su puerta.

Conduje despacio, muy a pesar de mi costumbre, pero esta vez quería disfrutar de mi tiempo con ella. Todo el camino no la pasamos platicando cómodamente o escuchando música y en mi caso ignorando sus preguntas sobre a dónde íbamos o evadiéndolas con otro tema. Mi mano nunca dejó la suya y Bella de vez en cuando recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro cuando se reía a carcajadas por algún comentario mío, lo cual me daba más acceso para besar su frente.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, vi como la cara de Bells se transformaba en una de completo asombro. Se giró a verme sus ojos brillaban con emoción y sorpresa.

"¿Conseguiste una reservación aquí?" – preguntó perpleja.

"Te lo dije, quería una primera cita inolvidable" – contesté dándole un beso en la mejilla y obteniendo una sonrisa radiante en respuesta. Bajé de mi Volvo y le proporcioné mis llaves al Vallet Parking.

Me reuní rápidamente con ella, ignorando la mirada lujuriosa del individuo que la ayudó a salir del auto, no valía la pena arruinar mi noche sólo porque aquel tipo no podía tener control sobre sus ojos y sus hormonas.

Caminamos de la mano hacia la entrada del hotel Handlery Union Square, uno de los hoteles más caros de San Francisco y que cuenta con el restaurante más prestigiado de la zona centro de la ciudad. Bella venía observando cada detalle del hotel que pasábamos mientras nos dirigíamos al restaurante, verla tan metida en sus escrutinios con esa sonrisa hermosa en sus labios hizo que valiera la pena las horas que estuve por teléfono tratando de conseguir una reservación.

"Edward, esto es increíble" – dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos y sonriéndome tiernamente – "Gracias"

"Tú te mereces esto y más" – le contesté antes posar mis labios en su frente y seguir caminando hacia el restaurante.

Cuando entramos escuché como Bells dejaba salir el aire producto de la sorpresa. Confieso que yo también me sorprendí por la belleza del lugar, el lobby para entrar al restaurante tenía una atmósfera oscura pero elegante apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de varias lámparas colocadas como en nichos en la pared de madera. Había un sillón enorme de piel color café semicircular, el piso era de madera y tenía una alfombra con tonos terracota que combinaba con los cojines del sillón.

Me acerqué a la anfitriona para anunciarnos y rápidamente nos llevó a nuestra mesa. El restaurante contrastaba enormemente de su lobby, todo estaba iluminado las paredes eran de color crema con pilares de madera, el piso era de baldosas grandes negras y cremas. Primero pasamos el área destinada al bar cuando llegamos al área de las mesas lo primero que me llamó la atención fue la arquitectura tan compleja que tenía el techo en el centro del salón dónde sobresalía una enorme lámpara circular.

"Su mesa Sr. Masen" – nos dijo la señorita señalándonos el mueble – "Bienvenidos al Handlery y que tengan una encantadora velada, su mesero estará enseguida con ustedes" – continuó diciendo amablemente antes de retirarse.

"Edward, aún no puedo creer que estemos aquí, a Carlisle le llevó meses conseguir una reservación para traer a Esme" – comentó Bells mientras le sostenía la silla para que se sentara.

"Aún no puedo creer que tú estés aquí conmigo, este lugar no tendría el mismo encanto sin tu compañía" – conteste sonriéndole cariñosamente para después acercarme y darle un beso en sus irresistibles labios.

El mesero llegó al poco tiempo entregándonos la carta y el menú de vinos. Bella ordenó ternero en salsa de hongos y trufas mientras yo pedí el platillo mar y tierra y encargué una botella de vino tinto de la mejor reserva que tuvieran. A Bella se le salieron los ojos cuando vio los precios pero por fortuna no se quejó por eso… o al menos no mucho.

La comida fue todo lo que me habían asegurado, estaba deliciosa, el vino exquisito y el ambiente que crearon con música instrumental y suave hizo de nuestra cena toda una experiencia. Bella nunca dejó de sonreír ni de decirme lo mucho que le estaba gustando estar ahí. Si no era yo, ella se acercaba a mí para robarme un beso y susurrarme un 'te quiero' que cada vez que lo decía me provoca un dolor agradable en mi pecho. Nunca me cansaba de escucharlo.

Cuando terminamos la cena el mesero regresó para ofrecernos la carta de postres que yo amablemente rechacé haciendo que Bells por primera vez en la noche frunciera el ceño y me mandara una mirada reprobatoria casi adolorida. Me reí suavemente y besé su mano.

"Paciencia, amor, tendrás tu dosis de azúcar sólo quiero llevarte a otro lado" – le aclaré.

Después de pagar y agradecer a los empleados salimos del restaurante, yo llevaba a mi novia bien sujeta de la cintura mientras caminamos hacia la salida del hotel. Cuando estuvimos en el coche empecé a manejar hacia nuestro nuevo destino. Pude ver en los ojos lo intrigada que estaba Bella cuando descubrió la familiaridad de las calles. Una vez que me estacioné me volteó a ver con interrogación en los ojos.

"Edward ¿Qué..?" – empezó a preguntar confusa – "¿Qué hacemos aquí? Tenemos que regresar con los niños" – ahora sonaba preocupada.

"Te prometí el postre ¿Recuerdas?"

"¿Pero… aquí?" – dijo incrédula señalando nuestro edificio.

"Aquí" – contesté simplemente para después abrir la guantera y sacar una pañoleta, Bella mostró aún más confusión cuando vio el pedazo de tela. – "Lo siento, amor, pero tendré que vendarte los ojos"

"¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Si ya sé donde estamos"

"Porque es una sorpresa"

"Edward!" – dijo quejándose

"Por favor, Bells. Además no está en discusión, está en mi noche y se debe hacer lo que yo diga"

"Eso no es justo!"

"Bueno, cariño, así es la vida" – respondí sencillamente antes de colocarle gentilmente la pañoleta en los ojos, ella bufó e hizo un puchero ganando unas cuantas risas de mi parte. Besé suavemente sus labios y después el lóbulo de su oreja – "estás encantadora con tu pucherito" – susurré a si oído para después depositar otro beso – "te quiero"

La escuché suspirar cuando salí del carro y me dirigí velozmente a su lado para ayudarla a salir. Nos encaminé hacia la entrada del edificio para después tomar el elevador y presionar el botón del piso al que íbamos. Bella iba en silencio con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho, era obvio que iba pensando a dónde íbamos ya que el tiempo que pasamos en el elevador era mucho más del necesario para subir los tres pisos que nos llevaba a nuestros departamentos, pero cuando me preguntó me negué a contestarle.

"Sabes, Bells, para alguien que estudio letras esperaba que supiera lo que sorpresa significa" – bromeé

"No me gustan las sorpresas" – dijo quedamente – "Odio el suspenso"

"Esta te gustará, ya lo verás"

En cuanto llegamos a nuestro destino la ayudé a salir y caminamos hacia el lugar que tenía pensado sería el que mejor impacto daría a mi sorpresa. Una vez que me aseguré que estuviera bien parada y equilibrada fui a prender las luces y ultimar detalles, regresé a donde Bells estaba y moví mis manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza para remover lentamente su vendaje.

Su respiración se cortó en cuanto pudo ver en dónde nos encontrábamos. Había arreglado, después de varios ruegos, que el Sr. Treeger me prestara la azotea por esta noche. Había puesto una mesa con dos sillas, el centro de mesa era un arreglo de tulipanes rojos. La iluminación la improvisé con luces navideñas que en contraste con las luces de la ciudad y el reflejo del mar que se lograba ver desde esta altura, debo admitir daba un toque fantasioso y romántico. En una esquina había una pequeña mesa donde estaban unas bocinas con mi Ipod.

"Edward" – Bella dijo entrecortadamente se giró para verme y noté como sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y estaba sonriendo adorablemente.

La atraje hacia mí y la abracé fuertemente, enterré mi cabeza en su pelo lacio y aspiré su aroma.

"Lo tomó como que te gustó" – musité

"Es maravilloso" – contestó y después me dio un beso en la mejilla – "¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?" – preguntó curiosa mientras se acercaba un poco a la mesa.

"Ayer antes de ir a verte a la oficina dejé todo instalado, la Sra. Kim me hizo favor de poner la mesa y el postre" – le expliqué señalando los dos platos que estaban cubiertos en la mesa.

"Difícilmente te dejara en paz ahora" – comentó.

"Pequeño precio a pagar, no es nada" – dije no queriendo pensar en ese momento en lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

Encendí el Ipod y nos sentamos a comer el sencillo postre que había planeado: pastel de chocolate con fresas. Serví la Champagne que estaba a un lado de la mesa y nos dedicamos a disfrutar de la impresionante vista y del delicioso postre.

"Extraño tus rizos naturales" – comenté cuando ya habíamos acabado de comer y estabas sentados terminando la Champagne. Pasé mi mano suavemente por su cabello para enfatizar mis palabras – "Pero te ves hermosa no importa qué".

Bella me sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, sus manos buscaron su bolsa y sacó una caja rectangular delgada.

"Te tengo otro regalo" – susurró tímidamente – "no quería dártelo enfrente de todos"

Me tendió la caja y la tomé ávidamente, le sonreí y besé sus nudillos de la mano antes de abrir la caja.

Dentro había una tarjeta que tenía la foto de nosotros dos como portada, reconocí la foto del día de la feria aunque no recuerdo que alguien la hubiera sacado. Era claro el momento en la que la sacaron, estábamos sentados en el área de alimentos y yo había regresado con el postre, el entusiasmo de Bella era palpable, nos estábamos viendo directamente a los ojos sonriendo como idiotas y yo estaba acariciando su mejilla. Sonreí inevitablemente, la foto era preciosa. Cuando abrí la tarjeta vi la inigualable letra de mi novia.

_Edward:_

_Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida y por cambiar la mía, gracias por hacerme descubrir que había algo en mí que no estaba completo pero sobre todo gracias por ser tú el que vino a llenarlo._

_Te quiero._

_Bells._

Leí y releí ese pequeño párrafo, increíble lo que un conjunto de palabras puede hacer en mí. Alcé mi vista para ver a mi increíblemente perfecta novia, quien me veía con nerviosismo y se mordía los labios.

"Tal vez seas una licenciada en letras que no sepas lo que es sorpresa pero has escrito el mejor párrafo que he leído" – dije medio bromeando pero hablando con verdad, Bells soltó una risita y negó suavemente con su cabeza – "Me encantó, mi amor, gracias" – le dije para después apodérame de sus labios, cuando me separé la volví a mirar a los ojos – "te adoro"

"No tanto como yo a ti" – contestó posando su mano en mi mejilla. – "Feliz cumpleaños"

"Ven, baila conmigo" – la levanté sin que ella pusiera una sola queja, tal vez el hecho de estar prácticamente escondidos de la vista de todos le daba más confianza o puede ser que tanto el vino como el Champagne ya le estuvieran haciendo efecto en sus procesos mentales.

Estuvimos meciéndonos un buen rato, aunque el vestido de Bella nos limitaba los movimientos no importó demasiado ya que las canciones eran bastante tranquilas. Bella estaba recostada en mi hombro podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, sus brazos rodeaban mi torso y sus manos subían y bajaban lentamente por mi espalda. Yo tenía mi mentón recargado en su cabeza, mis brazos la abrazaban protectoramente por la cintura. Era como estar en el paraíso.

De momento de las bocinas empezó a sonar la misma canción que habíamos bailado en su cena de trabajo y los recuerdos me asaltaron. Recordé todo lo que la canción me había hecho darme cuenta, la manera en que Bella se sentía en mis brazos, la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca, la necesidad de querer besarla y ser groseramente interrumpidos. Pero aquí estábamos, solos, teniendo de testigo a la luna y las luces de la ciudad, viviendo la mejor cita que hubiera podido pedir, sin ningún ser humano que nos interrumpiera y sin ninguna restricción que mi cabeza me obligara a cumplir.

"Bells ¿recuerdas esa canción?" – le pregunté quedamente alzando mi cabeza.

"Mhmm" – murmuró aún recostada en mi hombro, levanté mi mano para tomar su barbilla y la separé lo suficiente para que pudiera verme.

"Ese día me quedé con ganas de hacer algo"

"¿Qué cosa?" – susurró apenas audible

"Esto" – respondí a escasos centímetros de sus labios para después besarla con completa devoción.

La empecé a besar lenta y tiernamente, Bella se entregó al beso de inmediato. Nuestros labios iban en perfecta sincronía y siguiendo el ritmo de nuestra propia música. Las manos de Bells viajaron de mi espalda a mi pecho y de ahí a mi cuello, donde entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello para atraerme más a ella, yo respondí abrazándola más fuerte y atrayendo su cuerpo al mío. Sentí más que escuchar el gemido de placer que salió de su boca y eso fue mi perdición.

Acaricié delicadamente con mi lengua el contorno de sus labios ganándome otro gemido de su parte, aproveché su reacción y lentamente introduje mi lengua en su boca, instantáneamente me vi golpeado por su dulzura y calidez, pude identificar el sabor del chocolate y el alcohol en su boca haciéndola aún más apetecible, esta vez no pude reprimir mi propio gemido. Bella hizo lo propio con su lengua y tímidamente empezó su exploración creando una deliciosa tortura.

Una de mis manos alcanzó la parte de atrás de su cuello y la atraje más a mí, aunque eso era prácticamente imposible, pero mi cerebro no estaba en condiciones para ponerse a calcular distancias y espacios físicos. Nos seguimos besando, nuestros labios se siguieron moviendo casi por voluntad propia soltando sonidos de placer hasta que empezamos a jadear en busca de aire.

Me separé de sus labios más no de su piel y continué besando su mandíbula y cuello.

"Gracias por darme la mejor cita de mi vida" – susurró con la respiración agitada. – "Te quiero tanto, Edward"

"No tienes idea, mi amor" – le respondí alzando mi cabeza sólo para apoyar mi frente en la suya y poder verla a los ojos. Mis manos estaban a cada lado de su cara, acariciando con mis pulgares sus mejillas – "no tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero, que te adoro, que te necesito… Bella, te has convertido en mi vida"

Los ojos de Bella dejaron salir unas cuantas lágrimas las cuales limpié con mis manos. Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse en otro beso apabullante. Esto era lo más cerca que he estado de decirle que la amo, sé que puede parecer pronto, pero para el amor no hay patrones a seguir ni reglas que cumplir. A todos nos llega de diferente manera.

En mi caso, llegó rápido y consumiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo y no puedo estar más agradecido por eso. Y si este sentimiento ya era increíblemente satisfactorio aún cuando no lo había expresado con palabras no podía imaginar lo que iba a sentir cuando mi boca dijera lo que mi corazón sentía…

* * *

**Pues ahí lo tienen, la cita por fin, qué les pareció? y el cumpleaños de Eddie? lo siento pero simplemente tenía que sacar algo mexicano aquí, ya me proyecté un poco jajaja... **

**intenté editar y al menos ya escribi un poco menos, poco a poco lograré el tamaño correcto de capítulo xD**

**Ok, me voy a poner seria un momento:**

**Lamento informarles que tendrán que tenerme mucha paciencia, mi vida a tomado otro rumbo y he empezado una nueva etapa la cual me redujo considerablemente mi tiempo libre para escribir. No pienso abandonar la historia sólo les pido paciencia porque me será imposible actualizar semanalmente. Tengo muchos deseos de continuar compartiendo mis locuras, no sólo de life's changes sino de otros proyectos que tengo pensados, pero antes que nada está la responsabilidad. Espero que entiendan y que me apoyen.**

**Me despido de ustedes y espero leernos pronto. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS!! **

**Fotos del restaurante de al cita en mi profile!!  
**

**LUV YA ALL!! **

**Y no se olviden ver el viernes el nuevo trailer de Eclipse (aja como si a alguna se le fuera a olvidar xD)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: AUNQUE TODO MUNDO ASÍ LO PIENSA, INCLUSO EDWARD: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SON PRODUCTO DE STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Gracias por su paciencia, aquí vengo de nuevo con nueva dosis de locura.

Los nombres en cursivas son lugares reales.

que lo disfruten!

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**BPOV.**

"Elizabeth, ya te dije que no!" – escuché a Edward gritar en cuanto entre a su departamento.

"Pero ella quiere ir!" – replicó mi angelito.

Me acerqué hacia la fuente de discusión mejor conocido como el cuarto de Lizzy. Cuando entré pude ver a mi niñita abrazando a su hipopótamo gigante mirando retadoramente a su hermano… hermano que estaba tomando respiraciones profundas y oprimiendo el puente de su nariz con los ojos firmemente cerrados. En cuanto Liz notó mi presencia no perdió tiempo para empezar a negociar conmigo.

"Bells dile a Edward que me deje llevar a mamá Hippo" – me dijo tiernamente haciendo la perfecta imitación de la cara de perro apaleado de Alice. _Ya sabía que la duendecillo era mala influencia._

Inmediatamente que Lizzy dijo mi nombre Edward alzó la cara para buscarme, sus ojos me veían con suplica y desesperación. Le sonreí y me acerqué a él para darle ligeras palmaditas en su espalda.

"Cielo ¿si sabes que mamá Hippo le tiene miedo a las alturas?" – le pregunté a Lizzy, ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y negó rápidamente con su cabecita – "yo sé que quieres que vaya contigo a las vacaciones pero ella se va a sentir mejor si se queda en casa, no queremos que se enferme ¿verdad? además alguien tiene que cuidar tu cuarto mientras no estés"

Liz se me quedo viendo por un rato analizando mis palabras, por un momento pensé que no la iba a convencer, si algo caracterizaba a los Masen es que no eran tontos, pero al parecer mi pequeño angelito conservaba la dosis exacta de inocencia para creer en mis palabras.

"Ah, bueno… así pues sí" – murmuró mientras ponía su peluche de vuelta en su cama y le daba un besito en su cabeza, después salió corriendo de su cuarto.

Sonreí triunfante. Al instante que Lizzy salió sentí dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura que me jalaron hasta que mi espalda presionó su pecho y la cabeza de Edward se escondió en la base de mi cuello.

"Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti" – dijo suavemente, su aliento golpeo mi cuello y me hizo cosquillas. Palmeé una de sus manos como respuesta.

"¿Ya están listos?" – pregunté obteniendo un 'mmhmm' que tomé como afirmación, me separé de él un poco – "bien, porque Alice ya nos está esperando afuera del edificio"

Empecé a caminar hacia el pasillo pero fui detenida y jalada nuevamente hacia los brazos de mi novio, sin previo aviso sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y como siempre mi cuerpo respondió antes que mi mente y en cuestión de microsegundos yo ya estaba devolviéndole el beso con la misma energía y entusiasmo.

"Mucho mejor" – musitó sonriente cuando nos separamos.

Solté una risita y volví a retomar mis pasos hacia el pasillo, _mucho mejor era quedarse corto_. Los poco más de dos meses que tenía de noviazgo con Edward habían sido maravillosos, en la vida hubiera imaginado o esperado que mi primera relación fuera tan placentera, que me sintiera tan natural y cómoda… completa. Incluso cuando discutíamos me sentía en entera libertad de sacar mi completa personalidad. A toda acción de Edward yo tenía la reacción exacta y viceversa, nuestra sincronización era tanta que a veces me abrumaba.

Después de nuestra primera cita no habíamos tenido oportunidad de volver a salir solos, eso se nos complicaba cuando sumabas a la ecuación a mis dos angelitos, pero realmente no me importaba, de hecho no lo hubiera querido de otra manera. Había quedado demostrado en las pasadas semanas que ninguno de los dos necesitaba citas a solas para sentir que nuestra relación funcionaba.

Salimos del departamento hacia el elevador lo más rápido que nos permitió el cargar cuatro maletas grandes, dos chicas y una bolsa gigante. Todos estábamos entusiasmados por nuestras vacaciones, pero podía notar más la felicidad en Matt y Lizzy ya que según Edward incluso cuando sus padres vivían sus hermanos nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de salir a conocer más lugares, por lo tanto la idea de sus primeras vacaciones los tenía vueltos locos. Bastaba estar con ellos un segundo para que te contagiaran de la misma emoción.

Llegar al aeropuerto fue toda una odisea, las películas de comedia que ponen a la familia loca corriendo y gritando por las salas palidecían con nuestro caso. No solo se nos quedaban viendo por nuestro despliegue de toda la tropa: diez personas caminando en bola siempre llama la atención, sin mencionar los seis carritos que contenían todas nuestras maletas, sino que a todo eso júntenle la hiperactividad y complejo de Hitler de Alice que venía concertando a todos los empleados que teníamos a disposición, la nada discreta voz de Em, los regaños de Rose hacia los encargados de los carritos porque al parecer el trato de que daban a sus maletas era 'inhumano' (llámenme loca pero si alguien se atreve a tratar a mis maletas como personas estaría más preocupada por mi integridad física al ir junto a un demente que complacida por el trato amable hacia mis pertenencias)Edward iba discutiendo acaloradamente con Jasper y Carlisle sobre algo acerca del hotel que no logré entender ya que estaba algo ocupada tratando de sosegar a los niños. Matt estaba persiguiendo a una Lizzy bastante alborotada que corría en círculos alrededor de todos nosotros y le gritaba a todo pulmón para que se detuviera. Esme simplemente se venía riendo con todas sus fuerzas al ver el caos que la rodeaba.

Sip, tenía la mejor familia del mundo.

Creo que… bueno más bien, estoy segura que todo el personal del aeropuerto que estuvo cerca de nosotros soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto abordamos el avión.

Y por si estábamos preocupados por no haber dejado huella a nuestro paso, todo eso quedo atrás cuando en pleno vuelo Emmett empezó a tener mareos y nauseas y sus quejidos, créanme, no van nada acorde a su edad pero supongo son proporcionales a su masa corporal ya que le hombre gemía como si estuviera pasando por la peor de las agonías. Eso era raro, Em se jactaba por tener estómago fuerte y no sufría de vértigo, por eso en lugar de molestarnos porque estaba atrayendo la atención de todos los pasajeros, pasamos todo el vuelo preocupados por su repentino malestar. Gracias a Dios teníamos el lujo de contar con dos médicos en nuestro grupo.

"Qué bueno que ya llegamos, ya no soportaba más estar encerrada!" - gritó Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a recoger nuestro equipaje – "los aviones deberían poner un spa o una tienda de recuerdos mínimo"

"Alice, los aviones son para transportarte de un lugar a otro no para obtener cutis perfecto y ropa de moda" – comenté inocentemente ganándome una mirada penetrante y mortal de parte de la enana diciéndome con ese gesto que me callara la boca y guardara mis comentarios para mí misma y yo como aún deseaba seguir con vida decidí obedecer, a una Alice frustrada y reprimida era mejor nunca contradecirla.

Recogimos nuestro equipaje en tiempo record, considerando la cantidad de maletas con la que viajamos. Cuando salimos del aeropuerto un mini autobús del hotel donde nos hospedaríamos ya nos estaba esperando, sabía que esto era obra de Carlisle y cuando vi el logo del hotel preferí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto sobre la cantidad de dinero involucrada. Después de todos estos años con los Cullen aún me costaba trabajo acostumbrarme a sus excentricidades.

El viaje para el hotel fue largo pero todos íbamos disfrutando de la vista nocturna que New York nos ofrecía, San Francisco era una hermosa ciudad, pero por algo New York es considerada de las mejores ciudades en los Estados Unidos, los edificios y rascacielos eran impresionantes y la iluminación que tenían te dejaban con la boca abierta; la actividad en las calles era casi abrumadora a pesar de ser de noche la ciudad parecía no descansar. El chofer tuvo la amabilidad de irnos señalando y platicando sobre los lugares más importantes conforme los íbamos pasando. Fue una lástima que los niños se quedaran dormidos durante el trayecto ya que se perdieron la hermosa vista del _Central Park_, con faroles y árboles iluminados, sentí la urgencia de despertarlos para que pudieran apreciar la vista que estaba segura les iba a encantar pero me recordé a mi misma que teníamos toda una semana para que ellos pudieran disfrutar cada detalle.

Apenas nos detuvimos en la entrada del hotel _Chambers_, Emmett dejó salir un silbido por lo bajo de la impresión, Alice empezó a saltar en su asiento y aplaudía entusiasmada agradeciéndole de todas las maneras que encontraba a Esme y Carlisle por pagarnos el hospedaje en semejante hotel. Los dos bajaron despavoridos jalando a sus respectivas parejas con ellos, Carlisle y Esme bajaron después de ellos divertidos por la actitud de sus hijos. Noté que Edward se puso serio y fruncía el ceño pero cuando le pregunté qué pasaba el sólo se limito a negar con la cabeza y bajar del minibús con Matt en brazos.

Inmediatamente todo un desplante de personal se encargó de bajar nuestras cosas mientras nosotros íbamos al lobby. El hotel era impresionante, de por si la simple entrada era impactante con esos enormes ventanales, por dentro era luminoso, moderno, dibujos artísticos estaban pintados en algunas paredes dándole un toque original al lugar, tenía ciertos toques en madera, como el piso de duela que brillaba bajo la luz de las lámparas o las columnas de la entrada al lobby que le proporcionaba elegancia al lugar.

Edward le entregó su hermano a Esme, que esperaba sentada en el sillón, para después irse a alcanzar a los demás hombres que fueron al área de recepción. Al poco rato Em y Jazz regresaron con sus tarjetas de acceso a sus cuartos. Confundida de porqué Edward no regresaba, miré por encima del hombro de Jasper para descubrirlo con el ceño aún más fruncido y expresión molesta mientras hablaba con Carlisle. Sin pensarlo le pedí a Em que cargara a Liz y me encaminé hacia la recepción. Cuando estuve a una distancia prudente pude escuchar la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

"… no puedo aceptarlo, Carlisle, y menos la suite… al menos déjame pagar la mitad" – dijo Edward con voz contenida

"Ya hablamos de eso en el aeropuerto, ya habías accedido…" – Carlisle respondió pero no pudo acabar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Edward.

"Pero pensé que se trataba de un cuarto normal, no de la habitación más cara del hotel!"

Me quedé inmóvil atrás de ellos sin saber qué hacer.

"Edward, piensa en tus hermanos, ellos necesitan estar contigo y una habitación normal no iba a ser cómoda para ustedes" – intentó razonar Carlisle – "Además ya deberías saber que a mí no me importa cuando dinero gaste mientras mis hijos tengas lo que necesitan"

"Pero nosotros no somos…" – volvió a replicar Edward, haciéndome sonreír un poco, era igual de testarudo que yo.

"Sabes que los veo como si lo fueran, Edward, pero en dado caso" – dijo Carlisle pensativo – "Bella sí lo es y como compartirán habitación con ella no debe disgustarte que quiera que mi hija duerma bien"

_Disculpa… cómo dices que dijo? _

"¿Eeeh?" – garraspé sorprendida, dando a notar mi presencia. Edward relajó un poco su postura al verme y Carlisle me dirigió una mirada burlona.

"Ah! Bella, hasta que decidiste dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, creo que Esme y yo te educamos mejor que eso" – comentó divertido, me ruboricé furiosamente y Edward tocio un par de veces en un pobre intento de camuflar su risa

"Yo no… yo venía… mi intención no era…" – empecé a balbucear tratando de defenderme.

Carlisle se rio suavemente haciendo que detuviera mi ridículo.

"Carlisle, apreció lo que haces, pero creo que hasta Bella se va a oponer a dormir en la suite" – dijo Edward regresando al tema, me volteo a ver como para reafirmar su suposición y yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Esme y yo pensamos que sería más fácil que durmieran juntos, ya que Edward vas a necesitar ayuda con los niños en las mañanas y Bella, estoy seguro, está más que dispuesta en ayudarte" – explicó Carlisle como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Estaba consciente de que a Carlisle y Esme no les importaba que sus hijos durmieran en la misma habitación que sus parejas, eran unos padres de mente abierta y confiaban en nosotros, pero no puede evitar hacer la comparación: si Charlie estuviera en estos momentos en lugar de Carlisle no habría duda que antes me vendía al mercado negro a permitirme pasar la noche en el mismo cuarto que mi novio.

"Ya habíamos planeado nuestro sistema de acomodo…" – alegó Edward

"mmhmm" – lo interrumpí para agregar mis dos centavos a la conversación – "yo voy a dormir con Lizzy, él con Matt, no hay necesidad de habitaciones gigantes"

"Muy bien jovencitos" – dijo Carlisle repentinamente serio – "yo vine aquí a disfrutar a mi familia no para que me vengan a reclamar el porqué les quiero pagar una buena habitación" – su mirada era penetrante, se quedó callado unos segundos esperando a que lo contradijéramos, cuando ninguno abrió la boca, continuó – "así que, a no ser que la habitación tenga cucarachas, las camas apesten o los baños no sirvan, no quiero volver a escuchar una palabra más acerca del tema ¿estamos?"

"Sí, señor" – dijimos al unísono

Carlisle nos dio una última mirada antes de dirigirse al lobby donde todos estaban observándonos.

"Jovencitos?" – murmuré ofendida, Edward rio y después puso su mano a un costado de mi brazo para llamar mi atención.

"¿Estás bien con esto? Dormir juntos me refiero" – preguntó preocupado. Me encogí de hombros

"No es como si no hubiéramos dormido antes en la misma área"

"Cierto"

"¿Por eso estabas tan serio?" – le pregunté mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y mis manos iban a su cabello

"No quiero ser un carga, Bella, yo puedo hacerme responsable de mis hermanos y de mí" – me susurró para después apoyar su frente en la mía – "no quiero que piensen que soy un aprovechado"

"Tú no eres nada de eso" – musité ahora rodeándolo de la cintura para abrazarlo fuertemente y recargué mi mejilla en su pecho – "si te hace sentir mejor, entre los dos podemos quejarnos de lo ridículamente bien que la vamos a pasar en esa suite"

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para poder alzar mi cabeza y me besó dulcemente en la frente, era su manera de darme las gracias por entenderlo.

"Guarden el amor para cuando lleguen al cuarto" – dijo Emmett entre bostezos mientras todos caminaban por donde nos encontrábamos parados para subir al elevador – "Exhibicionistas"

Todos rieron cansadamente, era evidente que a estas alturas de la noche a todos les pesaban los parpados, con el día que tuvimos era obvio que nuestros cuerpos ya nos reclamaban por un poco de descanso, siempre los viajes nos dejan agotados.

Nos despedimos rápidamente y fijamos la hora a la que teníamos que estar por la mañana en el restaurante del hotel para el desayuno antes de que cada quien tomara camino a su correspondiente cuarto. En cuanto entramos a la suite casi se me cae la mandíbula al piso, era hermosa, por algo era la más cara del hotel, era amplia, luminosa, con paredes brillantes que contrastaban elegantemente con los paneles de madera, los ventanales eran impresionantes, la sala contaba con una pantalla de plasma enorme y había dos habitaciones de puertas dobles que daban a las recamaras, cada una contaba con su propio baño.

"Dudo que haya cucarachas" – comenté mientras terminábamos de acostar al último niño

"Y las camas huelen estupendo" – continuó Edward riendo suavemente.

"No importa, de todos modos creo que perdí los ánimos para quejarme" – susurré, mi vista estaba perdida en las ventanas donde teníamos la panorámica perfecta del Central Park. Te quitaba el aliento ver el contraste de la vegetación en medio de un mundo de edificios. El cielo solo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna completaba el paisaje.

Estuvimos en silencio contemplando la vista privilegiada que sólo una suite de lujo te puede brindar. Edward estaba detrás de mí, abrazándome por los hombros, mi cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho, me sentía tan cómoda que no pude reprimir el bostezo que se me escapó.

"Deberíamos ir a descansar ya, amor, solo Dios sabe si tendremos otra noche igual de tranquila en los siguientes días"

Renuente, me separé de la ventana y arrastré a Edward conmigo hasta el borde de la cama donde Liz yacía plácidamente. Me dio un tierno y rápido beso en los labios antes de desearme buenas noches y salir del cuarto. Me puse mi ropa de cama y me subí con urgencia a ella, suspiré cuando sentí lo cómoda que estaba y lo suavecito de las sabanas.

Estas vacaciones ya pintaban para ser inolvidables. Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de perderme en la inconsciencia.

**EPOV.**

La semana que pasamos en New York se fue más rápida de lo que todo mundo hubiera querido. Tenía esa sensación en mi pecho de alegría por todo lo que vivimos, me daba gusto ver a mis hermanos con esas sonrisas imborrables en su rostro, ellos ya merecían un tiempo de distracción como este, sólo rezaba para que los próximos días que estaban por venir no opacaran la felicidad que ahora los envolvía.

Todos los días que pasamos en la gran manzana tuvieron su momento inolvidable. Cuando nos encontramos en el desayuno a la mañana siguiente de que llegáramos, el primer lugar que querían conocer fue la _estatua de la libertad_, para eso Alice se preparó comprándonos a todos playeras de 'I (L) NYC' en diferentes modelos, colores y estilos, según ella era un requisito fundamental para poder pisar la isla donde la estatua se encontraba.

El paseo en el ferry fue de lo más entretenido, mis hermanos estaban vueltos locos, dado que era la primera vez que pisaban un barco. Me hice una nota mental para rentar un bote un fin de semana de vuelta en casa y salir a navegar con ellos. Emmett y Bella se la pasaron todo el viaje hechos bolita el uno junto al otro ya que las nauseas y el mareo hizo estragos en sus organismos, al parecer todos esperaban esa reacción en mi novia pero no en Em, quien incluso se quejo porque el agua apestaba a pescado.

La experiencia de subir a la estatua y estar a varios metros de altura y poder contemplar el mar, las costas de New York y la ciudad hizo que valiera la pena el tiempo que invertimos en llegar hasta a la corona, además que fue una prueba para ver cuánto tiempo mi paciencia podía resistir y es que entre Bells y Lizzy me estaban volviendo loco, una avanzaba lento por medio a caerse ya, que seguía mareada, y de paso llevarse gente inocente consigo y la otra se paraba cada cinco escalones para tomar aire. De regreso mi enana y Emmett portaban orgullosamente un gorro con la corona de la estatua y Alice ya cargaba dos bolsas de plástico llenas de souvenirs.

Cuando regresamos al puerto era buena hora por lo que se decidió rentar una camioneta e ir a los _Hamptons_ para comer ahí y pasar el resto del día en la playa. Nos tomó alrededor de una hora poder llegar, estuvimos recorriendo las calles en la camioneta admirando las mansiones que hacían tan famoso el lugar. Cuando llegamos a la playa, Rose visualizó una heladería e inmediatamente varios pares de ojos se iluminaron ante la idea de probar un helado.

Sin perder tiempo invadimos el lugar, cual plagas, y no nos tomó mucho para que todos tuviéramos un helado en nuestras manos. Mi pequeña princesita estaba rebotando en su lugar sosteniendo su cono con dos bolas de helado. Cuando Matt la llamó para irse a sentar a una de las bancas que daban a la playa, mi enana tropezó tirando el helado y cayendo de rodillas en la banqueta.

Mi enanita seguía tirada en sus rodillas contemplando el helado, ahora derretido en el pavimento y el cono hecho boronas, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, sólo le faltaba alzar los brazos al cielo y gritar 'PORQUEEEE!' para que la escena fuera digna de una novela dramática. Reprimí la risa que amenazaba por salir ante mis ideas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bells llegó a su lado y la levantó, eso basto para que mi hermana empezara a llorar desconsolada por el helado caído. La diversión de la escena que me había imaginado pronto se convirtió en ternura al ver como mi hermosa Bella, una vez más, consolaba a Lizzy y arreglaba las cosas.

Bells cargó a mi enana para llevarla a comprar otro helado y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía su rodillita raspada, estaba a punto de acercarme para valorar los daños cuando Esme me detuvo, rebuscó en su bolsa hasta que sacó una botella con agua y una bandita rosa con florecitas, que casualmente combinaba con la ropa que traía Liz en ese momento. Le lavó la herida y le puso la bandita con una maestría impresionante.

"Mujer prevenida vale por dos" – dijo alegremente mientras palmeaba cariñosamente la pierna de mi hermana y ella le sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos

"Debería aprender a cargar con eso yo también" – murmuré más para mí mismo.

"No te apures, Edward, mientras vengan conmigo tengo todo cubierto" – me aseguró Esme – "tengo para niñas" – dijo señalando el curita en la pierna de Lizzy – "niños" – dijo sacando una bandita azul – "y para Bella" – dijo aguantando la risa y mostrándome un curita común y corriente.

Bella gruño y salió marchando enojada hacia el estante para pedir otro helado para Lizzy. Me quedé contemplándola mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaban todos y tomaba lugar junto a Matt, poniendo a Liz en su regazo. Una vez acomodada pasó su brazo por los hombros de mi enano y le besó su coronilla ganándose una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por parte de él y un suspiro de mi parte al ver con que ternura y amor trataba a mis hermanos.

_Mi familia._

Para el segundo día de nuestra estancia decidimos quedarnos en la ciudad y visitar lugares que los niños pudieran disfrutar, pasamos todo el día en el _Central Park_, había mucho que ver y para todo los gustos. Resultó que nuestra época de visita fue la ideal para poder nadar en uno de los lagos del parque, por lo que Alice y Rose se ausentaron un rato para ir a comprar trajes de baños para todos, que al final ninguno usó pero como sea, para ellas cualquier cosa era pretexto para ir de compras. Nosotros mientras recorrimos el zoológico, que de más está decir, le fascino a Matt.

Bella consiguió los horarios para las obras de teatro que se llevan a cabo en el parque, casi lloró de la emoción cuando se enteró que el _teatro Delacorte_ tenía el especial de '_Shakespeare in the Park_' le costó un día de compras y spa en las calles de Manhattan para que Alice y Rose accedieran a ir a ver la obra. Era la primera vez que veía a mi Bells tan contenta por pasar el día en las tiendas.

Como la función era en la noche, todavía tuvimos tiempo de visitar el _castillo Belvedere_ y ver una función de marionetas en el _Swedish Cottage Marionette Theatre_, la cual los niños adoraron. Y yo estaba más que entretenido viendo como les brillaban los ojos a mis hermanos cargados de diversión e inocencia. Me reconfortaba ver que eran niños felices y mucho tenía que ver con la mujer que estaba en medio de ellos divirtiéndose junto con ellos como si fuera una niña también. En ese momento me di cuenta de la verdad de mis pensamientos, para Bella esto era como vivir la infancia que perdió a los siete años, ella no tuvo la oportunidad de ser una niña alegre, crecer con una familia que la amara, en cambio tuvo que pasar sus últimos años de infancia sola y sufriendo los maltratos de personas inhumanas.

Otra ronda de carcajadas explotó en mis monstruitos y Bella y yo seguí embelesado viéndola, admirando sus facciones, maravillándome de la persona en la que se convirtió a pesar de su historia. Estaba seguro que había hecho algo bien para que haya tenido la fortuna de encontrármela en mi camino. Me gustaba pensar que mis padres tenían algo que ver en esto. Bella volteó a verme con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa, lo cual hizo que sus hermosos posos chocolates brillaran encantadoramente.

"¿Qué?" – me susurró divertida. Negué con mi cabeza y me acerqué a ella para darle un beso en sus labios

"Te adoro, Bells" – me limité a decirle

"No tanto como yo a ti" – respondió dulcemente antes de volver su atención a las marionetas de enfrente.

Los días solo iban mejorando y mejorando, después del día en el parque fuimos a _Coney Island_ a las famosas atracciones mecánicas, muy a pesar de Bells, pero aún con todo y quejas nos pasamos un momento agradable, mis hermanos ya tenían la experiencia de la feria pero eso no impidió que se divirtieran a sus anchas. Nos subimos a cuantas atracciones pudimos, sorprendentemente Carlisle y Esme disfrutaron tanto de las montañas rusas que hasta hacían dos o tres veces filas para volverse a subir. Al final Em, Rose y Bells terminaron sentados por el resto de la tarde alegando cansancio y mareo.

Regresamos al hotel a tiempo para bañarnos y cambiarnos ya que ese día Carlisle había hecho reservaciones en el renombrado restaurante Italiano _Babbo_ del chef _Mario Batali_. Una vez que llegamos ahí fuimos atendidos de inmediato, nos llevaron a nuestra mesa, incluso nos proporcionaron una silla especial para Lizzy, en cuanto tuvimos las cartas del menú en nuestras manos la cosa más asombrosa e impredecible paso.

"Yo sólo quiero una ensalada, no tengo hambre" – comentó Emmett haciendo cara de asco provocando que todos abriéramos los ojos como platos – "y agradecería también que nadie de ustedes pidiera mariscos, últimamente no soporto el olor"

"Está hablando en serio, no percibo ninguna gota de burla o sarcasmo" – comentó Jasper preocupado.

Bella y yo ya habíamos notado que en este par de días Emmett parecía no tener apetito, pero lo habíamos relacionado con el hecho de que extrañaba la comida de casa y aún se estaba adaptando al estilo neoyorkino.

"Em, hermano oso, ¿esto sólo lo estás haciendo para hacer que Bella deje de comer tanto? ¿tratas de ponerle el ejemplo?" – indagó Alice ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de mi novia.

"No" – contestó serio Em… _¿Emmett serio?_ Esto era grave – "solo no tengo apetito, no es nada de qué preocuparse"

"Podemos ir al hospital a que te hagan estudios" – dijo Esme con voz maternal

"Está bien, Esme, se le va a pasar" – dijo Rosalie restándole importancia – "ahora ordenemos ya que me muero de hambre, se me antoja una pasta con mucho queso"

Todos nos quedamos estupefactos con el cambio de papeles en esa pareja, pero como ellos parecían estar despreocupados no nos quedo de otra más que actuar como si nada estuviera pasando.

Ordenamos nuestra comida, ninguno pidió mariscos para bienestar de Emmett, Carlisle pidió la carta de vinos y después de contemplar todas las opciones detalladamente fue capaz de ordenar una botella.

"Nos trae el Vino Nobile di Montepulciano" – le dijo al mesero en un perfecto italiano – "y dos vasos con agua para los bambinos, per favore"

"Tres" – cortó Em antes de que el mesero se fuera.

"Ok ¿qué está pasando?" – dijo Bella molesta cruzándose de brazos – "no comida y ahora no vino… ¿quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi hermano?"

"No es nada, Bells, se me va a pasar pronto… espero, y el agua no es para mí" – trato de calmarla

"¿qué tan pronto?" – sentenció Alice imitando la misma postura que Bella

"Pronto" – dijo simplemente, después volteo a ver a Rosalie. Se quedaron viendo unos cuantos segundos antes de que Rose le regalara una sonrisa tierna.

_Rosalie… sonriendo tiernamente?_ Algo definitivamente iba mal. Pensé que me había imaginado cosas pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de los demás supe que a nadie le había pasado desapercibido tan insignificante detalle.

"Escupe!" – gritaron Bells y Alice al unísono.

Emmett sonrió como estúpido, se acomodo en su silla con movimientos lentos y precisos. Para ese entonces, no sólo mi novia y Alice estaban impacientes sino todos los demás en la mesa, incluyendo mis hermanos que tenían los ceños fruncidos y no apartaban la vista del grandulón.

Los platillos fueron servidos y el pedazo de… no soltaba prenda. Jasper, Carlisle y yo empezamos a comer en silencio al igual que mis enanos mientras las mujeres seguían en el concurso de miradas tratando de intimidar al hombre.

"Bien" – dijo Emmett rindiéndose – "quería guardarlo para otra ocasión pero ya que no me dejan comer mi pastura en paz se los voy a decir"

Nadie dijo nada, los que estábamos comiendo dejamos caer nuestros cubiertos en el plato y volteamos la atención a Emmett. Las mujeres no bajaron la guardia con la mirada amenazadora ni un segundo mientras esperaban que volviera a abrir la boca. Emmett parecía demasiado divertido con las reacciones que estaba provocando. Rosalie rodó los ojos exasperada y murmuró un 'esto es ridículo', su esposo volteó a verla de nuevo y sostuvieron una conversación con las miradas. Emmett volvió a sonreír y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

"Familia" – dijo con tono de suspenso – "ha llegado el momento de echar raíces, de expandir los horizontes, de dejar huella en el mundo, de buscar nuevos desafíos, de…"

"EMMETT!" – todos gritamos completamente fuera de nuestro juicio.

"Estamos embarazados" – dijo Rosalie desesperada viendo a su esposo con ojos llameantes en furia, Emmett en cambio la veía con tristeza en los ojos por haberle arruinado su puesta en escena– "es lo único que tenías que decir Emmett, dos palabras… dos estúp…"

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, tres zumbidos desde diferentes lugares de la mesa se escucharon y al instante Esme, Alice y Bells ya estaban abrazando a Rosalie con todas sus fuerzas, las tres tenían los ojos llorosos y sonrisas enormes en sus caras.

Emmett seguía achicopalado por el cambio de eventos y no dejarlo divertirse un poco más a expensas nuestras pero en cuanto Carlisle lo felicito, seguido de los demás, su alegría volvió.

"Momento…" – dijo Bella pensativa – "entonces ¿es Emmett el que está sufriendo las nauseas y mareos?" – preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

Antes de responder Rosalie sonrió con malicia

"Así es, mi monkey man está cubriendo esa parte, a mí sólo me tocó lidiar con los antojos" – dijo complacida – "no puedo pedir por un embarazo mejor"

"¿Desde cuándo lo supieron? ¿por qué no nos habían dicho?" – digo Esme mientras regresaban a su lugar

"Dos días antes de venir acá, pensábamos decírselos de otra manera pero Emmett fue demasiado… demostrativo" – le sonrió amablemente a su esposo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?" – preguntó Carlisle en su papel de doctor.

"Ocho semanas" – volvió a contestar sonriente

"OMGOMGOMGOMG!" – empezó a gritar Alice después de haber salido de su transe – "ojala que sea niña… debe ser niña!" – empezó a temblar descontroladamente por la emoción.

"Alice, cariño, respira" – le dijo Jasper sobándole la espalda para tratar de calmarla

"¿A los cuántos meses ya caminan? ¿Qué tiempo será el necesario para que tenga el equilibrio adecuado para usar tacones? ¿Habrá un modo para inyectarle el gen fashionista, no nos vaya a salir como Bells? En cuanto regresemos me voy a inscribir a un curso para embarazadas y partos y esas cosas, tengo que estar preparada… OMG debo empezar una colección para recién nacidos! Hay que pensar en cómo decorar su cuarto, el baby shower…"

Dejé de escuchar el arranque histérico de Alice en cuanto sentí una manita jalar de mi camisa. Lizzy me estaba sonriendo con su boca llena de la salsa roja de sus espaguetis.

"¿Tia Rose va a tener un bebito?" – preguntó curiosa

"Eso parece, princesa" – le respondí mientras tomaba una servilleta y la limpiaba.

"¿Y voy a poder jugar con el bebito?" – dijo entre risitas ya que no podía hablar porque la servilleta se le metía a la boca cada que movía sus labios.

"Claro, enana"

"¿Ahorita?" – preguntó esperanzada, sus ojos brillando de inocencia y felicidad.

Solté una risita a la cual la acompañaron otras más, lo que me indicó que nuestra conversación había sido escuchada.

"Ahorita no, Lizzy, el bebé es muy pequeñito y debe quedarse con tía Rose hasta que sea fuerte" – le explicó Bella

"Oooww" – se quejo desanimada – "¿no se puede que salga ahorita y le damos mucha leche? Eso lo hace fuerte" – preguntó inocentemente provocando que toda la mesa estallara en risas.

"Me temó que no, cielo" – le contestó Esme

"Además, Lizzy, si el bebé sale ahorita lo podemos perder o aplastar y no será divertido jugar con él, sus bracitos son tan chiquitos que no podría agarrar ningún juguete… sería como tratar de jugar con una pulga" – comentó Matt orgulloso de haber aportado su razonamiento lógico. Los ojitos de mi enana se iban abriendo cada vez más, en asombro, con cada palabra que nuestro hermano iba pronunciando.

Indiscutiblemente fue una cena inolvidable y la nueva noticia solo hizo que los días que restaban de nuestra estancia fueran aún más especiales.

Fieles a su naturaleza, Alice y Rosalie hicieron cumplir a Bella su promesa de pasar el día de compras, lo cual implicó que todos los demás acabáramos envueltos en la misma actividad. Visitamos tantas tiendas como nos fue posible. De vez en cuanto pude escabullirme con los niños a lugares más interesantes para nosotros y que no implicaba ropa, ni zapatos, ni accesorios ni cosas por el estilo.

Bella parecía fugitiva de la justicia, en unas cuantas ocasiones pudo burlar la estricta vigilancia de su loca compañía. Cuando me daba cuenta mi novia ya venía caminando de puntitas para alcanzarnos y sus ojos viendo para todos lados, el miedo y la diversión era palpable en su mirada.

Nuestro mayor golpe de suerte fue cuando nos pudimos escapar por casi 3 horas. Bella vio en la esquina de la _quinta avenida_ la famosísima tienda de _Build -a- bear,_ más tardó en señalarles la tienda a mis monstruitos que en encaminarse hacia allá. A pesar de mis reticencias pasamos un momento agradable, ver la alegría e inocencia en la cara de mis hermanos y el entusiasmo y diversión en la de Bells hizo que valiera la pena. Sin mencionar que en el transcurso de la semana fueron pocas las veces en las que pudimos estar solo los cuatro, más que en las noches cuando llegábamos a la suite, por lo que hacer una actividad juntos, como cuando estamos en casa, fue una de las mejores vivencias del viaje.

Liz se volvió loca tratando de idear su osito perfecto y los materiales que quería ocupar, al final terminó haciendo un oso con traje de hipopótamo rosa, ya que según ella era la hermana adoptiva de su familia, empezaba a preocuparme por su amor descontrolado por los hipopótamos. Matt hizo uno con traje de explorador con pequeños binoculares y todo, Bella me hizo uno con traje de león por lo que yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo para regalarle uno con traje de ovejita, no sé de donde se me ocurrió que una oveja era la pareja perfecta para el león, pero en ese momento tenía sentido. Entre los cuatro construimos uno para el futuro Cullen y a sugerencia de Bells, hicimos uno para Alice con traje de hadita, estaba seguro que lo hizo para ablandar la furia de su hermana por haberse desaparecido tantas veces en el día.

Recorrimos algunos museos y edificios famosos en el tiempo restante que nos quedaba. La última noche antes de que los enanos, Bells y yo dejáramos New York fuimos arrastrados, literalmente, a un club nocturno. Para nadie era desconocido el hecho de que a mi novia no le gustaba bailar y menos cuando hay multitudes presentes y yo veía más atractiva la idea de ir con mis hermanos, Carlisle y Esme al teatro para ver una película en 4D. Al final, la mayoría se impuso, y muy a pesar de nuestro juicio, terminamos en la suite, arreglándonos para salir, después de habernos despedido de mis hermanos y sus cuidadores de esa noche.

Sin complicarme más la vida, terminé poniéndome una camisa blanca totalmente normal, unos jeans oscuros y mi chaqueta de cuero, una de mis pocas adquisiciones del viaje, junto con mis zapatos negros. Salí a la sala de la suite donde ya estaban Jasper y Emmett esperando a que las mujeres salieran del cuarto de Lizzy y Bells.

Recordaré la ropa que usó Bella toda mi vida. Mi hermosa y deslumbrante novia salió del cuarto luciendo increíblemente sexy con esa mini falda de cuero color vino que le llegaba a medio muslo y su blusa negra sin mangas de tirantes gruesos y con tiras de lentejuelas que iban desde el borde de su ligero escote y se extendía por toda su blusa, cambiando gradualmente el tamaño de éstas; completando la impresionante vista estaban esos zapatos negros de tacón y abiertos. Impactante.

Utilizando el transporte del hotel llegamos al _Mercury Lounge_, según el chofer de la camioneta nos dijo era uno de los lugares mejor conocidos en New York por la música que tocan y el ambiente.

Justo como lo había dicho, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido. Las luces neón y el aspecto oscuro del lugar te envolvían rápidamente en el ambiente. Caminamos empujando gente para hacernos espacio, mi mano apretaba fuertemente la cintura de Bella, no dejando que se alejara de mí ni un centímetro. Alice fue la primera en localizar un pequeño lounge desocupado y bailando nos llevó hasta allá.

"Esté lugar está increíble!" – chilló emocionada una vez que nos sentamos – "deberíamos pedir unas bebidas"

"Alice, Rose no puede tomar" – le recordó Bella. La aludida puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar.

"Existe algo que se llama bebidas vírgenes, Bells, no me creas tan insensible como para darle alcohol a una embarazada"

Casi al momento un chico que parecía tener unos dieciocho años se acercó a nosotros para tomar nuestra orden, rápidamente Alice y Emmett se encargaron de bombardear al muchacho con nombres de los cocteles que querían. Decidimos mostrar solidaridad hacia Rose y ninguno de nosotros probó alcohol. Cuando todos tuvimos nuestras bebidas en mano, empezaron los brindis.

"Por la maravillosa semana que pasamos juntos" – dijo Jasper alzando su Martini. – "y para que los días que nos quedan, aunque estemos separados, sean igual de increíbles"

"Por los hermosos _Jimmy Choo_ que encontré en rebaja" – prosiguió Alice alzando alegremente su Cosmo.

"Por el fin de los mareos y nauseas y la dieta a base de galletas saladas" – continuó Emmett

"Por tener la escusa perfecta para comer lo que quiera y cuando quiera" – sonrió Rosalie divertida – "y por el hermoso frijolito que está creciendo en mi interior"

"Por mi recién adquirida familia" – dije honestamente alzando mi Manhattan – "y por las mini faldas de cuero" – terminé susurrándole al oído a Bells logrando que se sonrojara y se atragantara con su bebida.

"Esteee… por…" – Bella empezó a tartamudear aturdida. Me gustaba ver el efecto que causaba en ella – "mis angelitos y… el cuero, no eso no! Yo estee… mmm… ¿Salud?" – dijo totalmente roja y apenada.

Después de que estuvimos un buen rato sentados platicando y bromeando de todo lo que habíamos vivido. Alice y Rose se pararon para bailar, jalando a Bella en el proceso tomándola desprevenida, pero aún así como pudo se agarró del borde del sillón para evitar ser arrastrada.

"Bells, no seas aguafiestas, vamos a bailar!" – gritó Alice por sobre la música.

"Enana, sabes que no bailo, no insistas" – el carácter testarudo de mi novia se hizo presente.

"Bella, esta puede que sea la última oportunidad que tenga de bailar y poder causar impacto en la población masculina" – empezó a chantajear Rosalie poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia que contrarrestaba enormemente con sus palabras – "sin mencionar que en pocos meses que mis pies estarán súper hinchados y me harán imposible la tarea"

Refunfuñando, Bells se paró del sillón y siguió a las chicas al centro de la pista.

Ver a las tres bailar juntas era todo un espectáculo. Pero ver a mi Bells divertirse y moverse con más gracia de la que ella quiere admitir, hacía que todo mi ser estallara en deseo. La deseaba. Habría que ser un completo idiota y descerebrado para no darse cuenta de la mujer que tenía enfrente. La deseaba de todas las formas en la que un hombre puede desear a una mujer, tampoco soy de palo y mi cuerpo reacciona inevitablemente ante su mera cercanía. Y aunque era un sentimiento fuerte, la necesidad que sentía por ella; el amor y el respeto que le profesaba eran más grandes como para dejar que mi cuerpo gobernara.

"Vamos con las chicas, Edward, ¿vienes?" – me preguntó Jasper. Logré asentir con la cabeza y obligué a mi cuerpo a pararse.

Una vez que Bella notó mi presencia su sonrisa creció considerablemente y casi como si fuera una niña chiquita, extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, como si estuviera pidiendo que la cargaran, aunque yo sabía mejor lo que buscaba. Devolviéndole la sonrisa terminé de acercarme a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos y la atraje lo más cerca que pude hacia mí. Sus brazos fueron inmediatamente a mi cuello y su cuerpo se amoldó perfectamente al mío.

Suspiré. Tenerla cerca era la sensación más placentera que en mi corta edad había experimentado. Bajé un poco la cabeza para poder besar sus cabellos.

"¿Dónde compraste esta falda, amor?" – pregunté bromeando un poco, tratando de sonrojarla… y lo conseguí en menos de un segundo.

"Alice la compró como venganza por escaparme" – apenas y pude oír su voz.

"Mmmm… me gusta, no veo donde está la penitencia en esto, para nada"

"Pervertido" – murmuró juguetonamente

Estuvimos bailando un poco más, en silencio, disfrutando de la música en vivo. Empecé a jugar con ella, dándole de vueltas al ritmo de la melodía haciéndola reír descontroladamente cuando su habilidad para perder el equilibrio se hacía presente. Paré cuando, entre jadeos, clamaba por clemencia. Agotada por tanta risa, recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, como era su costumbre, y empezó a tomar respiraciones profundas. Una capa ligera de sudor perlaba su frente haciendo que su piel brillara con la luz del lugar, me perdí contemplando su belleza y sin darme cuenta ya estaba besando cualquier parte de su rostro que podía alcanzar, sin importarme la imagen que les estaba regalando a los posibles observadores. Era fácil olvidarme del mundo cuando estaba con ella.

"¿Edward?" – me llamó tenuemente cuando de incorporó un poco.

"¿Sí, mi vida?" – Bella sonrió ampliamente cuando solté el 'mi vida' y obtuve un delicioso beso en la comisura de mis labios de recompensa.

"Me preocupan los niños" – dijo poniéndose seria

"¿Por qué?" – dije confundido, tomando la misma actitud de seriedad

"Yo sé lo que es esto, no será fácil… no quiero que sufran, aunque sé que es inevitable, si estuviera en mis manos…" – habló soltando suspiros de melancolía – "¿Aún crees que es buena idea, Edward? Mira que podemos quedarnos con los demás el resto del tiempo"

Sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

"Lo creo" – dije con convicción – "estaremos bien, Bella, es algo que tenemos que hacer tarde o temprano"

"Lo sé" – respondió tristemente. Besé su frente delicadamente tratando de borrar la tristeza de sus ojos.

"Estaremos bien" – volví a susurrarle, obligándome a creer en mis propias palabras.

Salimos cerca de las cuatro de la mañana del club, después de nuestra pequeña platica emocional terminamos divirtiéndonos el resto de la noche en compañía de los demás, era justo lo que necesitábamos para acabar con broche de oro nuestra semana en New York. Regresamos al hotel con tiempo suficiente para bañarnos y cambiarnos por algo más cómodo y terminar de empacar nuestras cosas.

Y ahora aquí estábamos, en el aeropuerto, despidiéndonos de todos; a punto de abordar el primer vuelo del día. Deseando con todas mis fuerzas estar seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, de estar haciendo lo que es mejor para mi familia.

Odiaba la atmosfera de seriedad y consternación que reinaba en nuestra despedida, por primera vez desde que los conocí no había indicios en Alice de actuar descontroladamente o de Emmett de decir algún comentario absurdo, todos sabían lo que estábamos a punto de vivir. Eso hacía la realidad aún más apabullante. Bella se veía controlada pero era evidente que sólo era una máscara y estaba luchando por contener sus lágrimas. Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a mí para darme su apoyo, la forma en la que me abrazaron casi me hizo sentir como si estuviera despidiéndome de mis propios padres.

Tragándome el nudo en la garganta que tenía, tomé las bolsas que íbamos a cargar con nosotros en el avión y la mano de Lizzy en cuanto escuché que anunciaban nuestro vuelo. Era hora de irnos.

"Gracias por todo, que disfruten el resto de sus vacaciones" – me volví a despedir.

Bella se soltó del abrazo de Alice y ambas se limpiaron las lágrimas que había en sus ojos. Esme la abrazó de nuevo seguida de Carlisle. Se acercó a mí e instintivamente cruzó su brazo con el mío, dado que tenía mis manos ocupadas, me dio una media sonrisa y después buscó a Matt y le dio la mano.

"Los quiero, nos vemos en San Francisco, les hablamos en cuanto lleguemos"

Todos agitaron sus manos, sonriéndonos lo mejor que pudieron.

Dando media vuelta, nos dirigimos a lo que probablemente sería la confrontación más difícil de nuestra vida.

* * *

**Ya se viene un nuevo Cullen, ¿qué opinan de eso? Me pareció de lo más divertido hacer que los malestares matutinos los tuviera Emmett, algo tienen que sufrir los hombres**

**Escribir tantos días en un solo capítulo no fue fácil y menos con mi incapacidad de hacer capítulos cortos, espero les haya gustado. **

**¿A dónde se dirigen los Masen y Bella? ¿De qué confrontación está hablando Eddie? Para descubrirlo no olvides sintonizar a la misma hora por el mismo canal, el día que actualice jajaja...**

**Muchas gracias por esperarme! Prometo que el siguiente capítulo valdrá más la pena. Please, estoy muy cerca de los 200 reviews, sólo ustedes pueden hacer posible que los alcance, no les toma ni un minuto dejarme su opinión, incluso para decirme que deje de mendigar por Reviews! xD**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. LUV YA ALL!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: AL PARECER TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE SUFRIDO UN TRASTORNO DE ALUCINACIONES, PORQUE HE PENSADO QUE EDWARD Y COMPAÑIA ME PERTENCEN CUANDO LA DOLOROSA REALIDAD ES QUE STEPHENIE MEYER ES AMA Y SEÑORA DEL DUEÑO DE MIS CONSTANTES DELIRIOS.**

**Estaba escribiendo, la verdad es que no pensaba subirlo hoy ya que sólo iba a la mitad de lo que había planeado para este capítulo, pero en vista de que me iba a salir super maratónico decidí cortarlo por lo tanto aquí dejo la primera parte, espero que les guste y disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo...  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 13.**

**BPOV.**

Cuando le conté a Edward acerca de mis planes, hace unos meses, nunca me pasó por la cabeza que quisiera acompañarme y aprovechar la oportunidad para enfrentar sus propios desafíos. Estaba enterada de sus intensiones, lo que me sorprendió fue que me pidiera que me quedara con ellos, teniendo en cuenta que era un momento que yo consideraba bastante personal. Estaba contenta de que tuviera tanta confianza en mí como para permitirme vivir con ellos este nuevo reto, aún sabiendo lo difícil que sería. Esto sin duda iba a llevar a nuestra relación a un nivel completamente diferente.

La idea de ir a New York había funcionado perfectamente con nuestro viaje, el vuelo para llegar a nuestro siguiente destino apenas y nos tomó cerca de 3 horas. En cuanto aterrizamos los nervios hicieron estragos en mí, venía sentada con Lizzy lo cual tampoco ayudaba a tranquilizarme. Verla casi brincando en su asiento contemplando hacia la ventanilla con esa sonrisa tan linda y sus ojos llenos de emoción por haber llegado a nuestra siguiente parada, probablemente pensando en lo mucho que se iba divertir en sus 'nuevas vacaciones', como ella decía, hacía que mi corazón doliera inmensurablemente. _Si sólo ella supiera lo que este vuelo implicaba. _

Edward parecía tener el mismo ánimo que yo. Su cara parecía inexpresiva, cualquier persona que lo viera no creería la lucha interna que estaba llevando pero para mí era difícil engañarme, incluso el aire de seriedad que se respiraba mientras bajábamos del avión e íbamos por nuestro equipaje era augurio de los eventos venideros.

El único rastro expresivo que dio a notar fue cuando pasamos por el gigantesco letrero que decía alegremente 'Bienvenidos a Chicago, _The windy city_'; su mano apretó más la mía y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. Lizzy caminaba como si nada, pero Matt obviamente fue capaz de leer la bienvenida y volteó a vernos alarmado, en sus ojos era evidente la confusión. Edward le removió el cabello en un gesto para reconfórtalo y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

Sin decir palabra, Edward nos dirigió hacia una agencia, dentro del mismo aeropuerto, para rentar un auto. Cuando vi lo que pretendía, no importó el humor en el que estábamos, tuve que recriminar.

"Edward, no crees que es innecesario un auto, sólo estaremos dos días. ¿Qué tan lejos está tu casa, de todos modos?"

"No planeo ir a la casa hasta en la noche, Bells, y no podemos ir cargando las maletas por todos lados"

Decidí no responder y mejor esperar pacientemente a lado de los niños mientras Edward arreglaba el alquiler, aproveché ese tiempo para hablar con Esme y avisar que habíamos llegado. Nos tomó alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que finalmente le dieron la llave del automóvil. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos; sonrió, por primera vez en todo el día, con una sonrisa totalmente genuina. Parecía un niño que acababa de recordar su más reciente travesura.

"¿Qué hiciste, Edward?" – pregunté sospechosamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Les va a encantar lo que acabo de conseguir!" – se limitó a contestar, el entusiasmo emanaba de su voz.

Caminamos con todo y maletas a una de las salidas del aeropuerto _O'Hare_. Mi vista venía buscando frenéticamente el posible auto que tenía tan emocionado a Edward. Nos paramos abruptamente y fruncí el ceño. Enfrente de nosotros no había un auto, _eso_ no podía entrar en esa categoría, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía en qué categoría entraba.

"Edward!" – dije entre sorprendida y enojada – "¿qué es esta… cosa?" – no encontré otro sustantivo mejor para describir _eso_.

"Esta _cosa_, mi hermosa Bella, es nuestro transporte" – dijo orgulloso

"Oooooh!" – exclamaron al unísono los niños, con la vista perdida en el objeto delante de nosotros.

"No podías rentar un auto común y corriente, ¿verdad, Edward?" – reproché.

"Amor, mira cuantas maletas traemos" – se defendió señalando el carrito de equipaje – "un auto normal no nos hubiera servido"

"Y tenías que rentar _Esto_!" – apunté hacia el frente. Mi novio sonrió con esa hipnotizadora sonrisa torcida y se encogió de hombros, sus ojos me veían con entusiasmo e inocencia.

"Un pequeño lujo, déjame divertirme un rato ¿por favor?" – aplicó todo el poder de su mirada en mí y no pude más que rendirme.

"Al menos, te importaría ilustrarme a qué cosa estoy a punto de subirme" – Edward volvió a sonreír cuando se dio cuenta que mis alegatos habían acabado. Pasando su brazo por mis hombros, habló.

"Bella, tienes ante tus ojos, ni más ni menos que una Range Rover LRX"

No estaba segura si eso tenía que significar algo para mí o no, pero al juzgar por la mirada idiotizada con la que Edward veía la camioneta, supongo que el sólo nombre lo decía todo. Efectivamente la camioneta era hermosa, negra e imponente, su carrocería brillaba, no cuando los autos brillan después de lavarlos y encerarlos, sino cuando recién lo adquieres de la agencia, completamente nuevo. Aún así no veía el motivo por el cual tanto alboroto, pero hizo que Edward se relajara así que cualquiera que haya sido el costo de tremendo animalote había causado una reacción positiva.

Edward y yo acomodamos las maletas sin problema alguno en el espacio disponible, cuando volvimos hacia el frente nos encontramos a Lizzy con los pies colgando del suelo y siendo arrastrada por Matt, quien ya se encontraba adentro de la camioneta, y la estaba ayudando a subir. Riendo suavemente, Edward se acercó para acabar de subirla y la aseguró en su asiento.

En cuanto estuvimos adentro, entendí porque el entusiasmo y algarabía por el vehículo. Solo estar sentado te daba la sensación de poderío, su altura te permitía tener una visión más completa de las cosas a tu alrededor. Los asientos eran comodísimos, de piel color negra y creo que Edward me comentó algo acerca de masajes, pero estaba tan concentrada acurrucándome en mi asiento como para prestarle atención. Los tableros estaban iluminados por todos lados y en el centro contaba con un sistema GPS, el cual hubiera sido de gran utilidad si Edward no conociera la ciudad con la precisión que suponía.

"Nada mal, ¿eh?" – comentó Edward juguetón antes de arrancar el motor. El sonido del aparato apenas y fue audible.

"Creo que empezaré a ofrecer mis órganos para poder comprarme una de éstas" – respondí divertida – "estoy pensando en un riñón y tal vez la vesícula, ¿crees que con eso me alcancé?"

"Tonta, Bella" – rió Edward mientras salía del estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Manejó magistralmente por las calles de Chicago, obviamente sus años de vivir en la ciudad no pasaron en vano, ya que ni una sola vez dudó sobre qué calle tomar o qué dirección seguir. Después de unos minutos de camino, paró en frente de un encantador establecimiento, era chiquito y su fachada era pintoresca y agradable a los ojos.

"Pensé en almorzar antes de… ya sabes" – se pasó nerviosamente la mano por su desordenado cabello. No necesitó decir más para que lo entendiera. Asintiendo con la cabeza, bajé renuente de mi, recientemente proclamado, asiento favorito.

"Cuando iba a la secundaria, solía venir mucho a este lugar" – comentó al mismo tiempo que entrabamos a la cafetería.

El lugar estaba casi lleno en su totalidad, su aspecto era muy rústico con mesas y sillas de madera, manteles vistosos, un montón de fotografías de la ciudad colgando en las paredes, una rockola antigua al fondo y una barra desayunador del largo de todo el local, al lado izquierdo. Tomamos asiento en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres, casi al final.

La verdad es que estaba más ansiosa y nerviosa como para prestar atención a mi apetito. Mitigar mi hambre era lo último que quería hacer en esos momentos por eso sólo ordené una simple ensalada y un vaso de té. Edward parecía estar igual de inapetente ya que pidió un café y un bagel. Mis angelitos, sin embargo, no dudaron en pedir su malteada de chocolate, una orden de hot cakes con fruta para los dos y unos nuggets de pollo.

El almuerzo pasó en un ambiente ligero, todos reíamos con las anécdotas que Edward estaba contando de ese lugar cuando iba con sus amigos y alguno que otro detalle más, pero cuando Matt habló, fue como un golpe seco que nos trajo a la realidad.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí, Edward?" – preguntó con voz queda, jugando con su tenedor nerviosamente.

"Eeeh…" – se quedó pensando, luchando por encontrar palabras – "venimos a visitar a nuestros papás ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?" – dijo lo más normal que pudo, pero viendo fijamente a su hermano para evaluar su reacción. Los dos sabíamos que si ellos se negaban no íbamos a forzarlos a nada.

Matt abrió los ojos en sorpresa y el miedo era evidente en todas sus facciones. Lizzy que estaba ajena a todo el intercambio no notó la tensión que había en sus hermanos pero al escuchar lo que Edward dijo, alzó su carita rápidamente y preguntó confundida.

"¿Vamos a ir al cielo, ha verlos? ¿o a dónde los vamos a ver? ¿Vinieron a visitarnos?"

"No, princesa, vamos a ir a…" – comenzó a explicar Edward, se pasó nerviosamente la mano por su nuca – "… a…"

"Existe un lugar en la tierra dedicado a las personas que todavía no vamos al cielo pero que queremos ver a nuestros seres queridos que ya se fueron" – traté de explicar.

"¿Y por qué no hemos ido antes? Yo quiero ver a mis papis!" – siguió preguntando confusa.

"No los vas a ver, Lizzy, sólo vas a ver rocas" – explicó Matt malhumorado. Liz torció sus labios tratando de imitar la mueca de su hermano.

"Matt, sé que debí platicarlo con ustedes antes… pero si no quieres ir, no vamos ¿ok? Cuando tú estés listo, enano" – aseguró Edward, tratando de confortarlo.

"Yo sí quiero ir a ver a mis papis!" – interrumpió Liz haciendo un puchero.

"Es que… no sé si… " – empezó a tartamudear mi angelito, con lágrimas en los ojos – "sí quiero, pero tengo miedo de… no sé que tengo que hacer cuando…"

"Yo tampoco, Matt, con toda honestidad, pero estaremos juntos ¿de acuerdo? Lo enfrentaremos juntos" – aseveró mi novio con firmeza – "¿Quieres que lo intentemos?"

"¿Ahorita?" – susurró Matt, Edward sólo asintió con la cabeza – "de acuerdo… juntos… Tú también vendrás ¿verdad, Bella?" – volteó a verme con ojos esperanzadores.

"Sólo si ustedes quieren" – respondí usando el mismo tono bajo de voz

"Yo sí!" – afirmó Liz sonriéndome tiernamente. Le devolví la sonrisa, contenta de que su ánimo parecía imperturbable. _Las maravillas de ser un niño y estar lleno de inocencia._

"¿Matt? ¿qué decides, enano? Sabes que haré lo que ustedes me pidan, no hay prisa de nada" – quiso volver a asegurarse Edward de tomar la decisión con la que todos estaban de acuerdo.

"Está bien" – dijo soltando un medio suspiro – "vamos"

Y con eso, salimos de la cafetería para encaramarnos de nuevo a la camioneta y dirigirnos al panteón. El camino se hizo en completo silencio, Edward incluso apagó la radio. Volteé a ver a los niños y vi la tristeza en los ojos de Matt que parecía ver al vació, con sus ojitos azules clavados en la ventana y enroscaba nerviosamente la cinta del cinturón de seguridad en su dedo. Liz venía jugando ausentemente, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, con su nuevo peluche que hizo en New York, le movía sus patitas y orejas y pude notar que por primera vez había captado la importancia de lo que estaban a punto de vivir; sus ojitos veían de reojo a sus hermanos, después dejaba salir un suspiro silencioso y volvía a concentrarse en el oso.

Sentí la mano de Edward sobre la mía y sin pensarlo la tomé inmediatamente y la apreté lo más fuerte que pude, suena totalmente egoísta pero en esos momentos yo también necesitaba confort y como siempre Edward lo notó y haciendo a un lado sus propios sentimientos buscó la manera de hacerme sentir mejor.

Dejó salir un profundo suspiro en cuanto terminó de estacionar la camioneta. Nos quedamos quietos y en silencio, aparentemente ninguno de nosotros sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Mi vista estaba fija al frente, donde un montón de árboles llenos de flores rosas y naranjas se podían ver pero estaba demasiado afectada como para apreciar la belleza natural que ofrecía la entrada del cementerio. El agobiante silencio se rompió cuando Lizzy intentó, sin éxito, susurrarle a Matt.

"¿Ya llegamos con mis papis?"

No fui testigo si Matt le respondió con algún movimiento corporal, pero supongo que así fue porque Liz no volvió a insistir y Matt no dijo ni una sola palabra.

"Ok" – habló Edward al mismo tiempo que apretaba mi mano nerviosamente y giraba su cuerpo para poder ver a sus hermanos– "¿Están listos? ¿Matt?" – también volteé a ver a mis angelitos y los vi mover su cabeza mostrando su acuerdo, una se movía con mucho más entusiasmo que la otra. – "De acuerdo" – musitó y dejó salir otro suspiro antes de soltar mi mano y abrir la puerta.

Sabía que este era un momento bastante personal y el cual tenían que vivir ellos tres, como familia, así que alenté mis pasos en un intento de darles un poco privacidad. Si de por sí ya estaba luchando por contener mis lágrimas, ver las espaldas de esas tres personas que yo amo mientras caminaban por el mullido pasto del lugar: Edward sosteniendo en cada mano a uno de sus hermanos, quienes a su vez sostenían un pequeño ramo de flores que pasamos a comprar en el camino hacia acá; hizo que el nudo de mi garganta se hiciera increíblemente doloroso.

Se detuvieron en frente de dos lápidas, parecían seres inanimados, al menos Edward y Matt, Lizzy alzaba su cabecita para ver a mi novio con ojos curiosos y confusos pero nunca abrió los labios para expresar su desconcierto. Visualicé un árbol unos cuantos metros de donde estaban y me encaminé hacia a él para esperarlos ahí, pero no pude avanzar gran cosa antes de que Edward me llamara.

"Bella?" – dijo con voz suave y controlada pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera. Me giré para verlo y le apunté hacia al árbol dándole a entender mis intenciones, él negó con la cabeza – "sería mucho pedir si te quedaras conmigo… te necesito" – sus esmeraldas estaban llenas de tristeza, no me pasó por alto el hecho de que habló refiriéndose solamente a él en lugar de incluir a sus hermanos. No tuvo que decirme dos veces para que fuera a encontrarme con ellos, haría y daría todo lo que está en mí para evitar su sufrimiento.

"Gracias" – susurró en cuanto me paré tímidamente justo atrás de Matt. Le di, lo que esperaba que fuera, una sonrisa reanimadora como respuesta.

Liz aprovechó que la comunicación por palabras se había reanudado para por fin vocalizar sus dudas.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Dónde están?"

"Están en el cielo, princesa" – respondió Edward – "Pero aquí es dónde nosotros podemos venir a verlos"

"¿Pero dónde están?" – volvió a preguntar su cara mostraba su clara incomprensión de las cosas.

"Lizzy, este lugar está diseñado para todas las personas que en algún tiempo estuvieron viviendo aquí pero que ahorita ya no están con nosotros" – traté de explicarle, rezando para que Edward no lo tomara con una gran intromisión de mi parte – "cada piedra que ves tiene los nombres de las personas que ya no están aquí y es una forma para que los demás los recordemos y tengamos un lugar a dónde ir cuando queremos visitarlos"

Lizzy torció su boquita tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar. Deseaba poder tener la capacidad de darle a comprender las cosas, por experiencia sabía lo difícil que resulta asimilar que unas piedras grabadas sean tus padres.

"Edward ¿qué hacemos ahora?" – susurró Matt después de que nadie más hablo en varios minutos.

"Eerrmm… " – murmuró Edward – "podemos empezar por dejarles las flores que les trajimos y después podemos platicar con ellos un rato"

"¿Pero cómo vamos a platicar? ¿nos van a escuchar? ¿cómo tenemos que hablarles para que sepan que somos nosotros?" – empezó a cuestionar Matt.

"Sólo… lo saben, ellos lo saben, enano" – respondió Edward.

"Es como cuando platico con ellos todas las noches, ¿verdad, Edward?"

"Exacto, Liz"

Lizzy sonrió por fin entendiendo un poco del asunto. Matt estaba más serio y en su semblante se notaba el escepticismo, aún así los dos caminaron agarrados de las manos para dejar los pequeños ramos de flores. Liz empezó a distribuir el arreglo floral entre las dos lapidas, para que, según ella, fueran las piedras más hermosas del lugar. Se quedó de pie en medio de sus padres, contemplando su trabajo para después voltear a ver a sus hermanos, orgullosa de su obra de arte.

Con movimientos nerviosos mi angelito se volvió a acercar a su hermana para sentarse, estilo indio, en el pasto. Liz imitó rápidamente su postura y lo volteó a ver esperando a que hiciera algo. Matt volteó a ver a Edward en busca de apoyo.

"¿De qué deberíamos hablar?" – preguntó quedamente.

"De lo que quieras, enano, de todo lo que han hecho, de la escuela, las vacaciones, lo que quieran" – los animó mi novio. Matt asintió una sola vez y volvió su cabeza.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?.. soy yo, Matt…" – empezó a hablar en susurros y con la voz quebrada después de que pasó varios minutos en silencio tratando de tomar valor.

Me quedé parada contemplando a las dos figuritas sentadas frente de mí, escuchándolos platicar de todo lo que su cerebro era capaz de recordar. Con el paso del tiempo se empezaron a soltar un poco más y ahora ya hablaban con fluidez todo lo que querían contarles a sus papás, debo admitir que me alegraba darme cuenta de la frecuencia con que salía mi nombre, mis angelitos me querían tanto como yo a ellos. Edward se quedó conmigo, no podía verle el rostro ya que estaba detrás de mí abrazándome por los hombros y tenía su barbilla recargada en mi cabeza, pero por los constantes suspiros que escuchaba, sabía que él aún estaba luchando con sus emociones.

Alcé mis manos para posarlas en sus brazos y empecé a sobarlos tiernamente, inmediatamente Edward dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro derecho y fue entonces cuando pude sentir una ligera humedad que traspasó mi playera.

Edward estaba llorando.

Continué acariciándolo incluso hasta cuando sus brazos bajaron para envolverme por la cintura. Lo dejé desahogarse por un buen tiempo, no quise voltear a verlo por temor a que reprimiera sus sentimientos. Era la segunda vez, desde que lo conocí, que lloraba por sus padres y era bueno que dejara salir todo lo que lo estaba consumiendo.

"Me hacen falta, Bells" – musitó contra mi hombro – "a veces es tan difícil levantarse y enfrentar otro día" – confesó

"Lo sé, amor" – me ruboricé un poco cuando dejé salir la última palabra, nunca había llamado a Edward de otra manera que no fuera por su nombre, pero se sintió bien. Mi novio besó suavemente la base de mi cuello en respuesta.

"No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo con mis hermanos" – continuó con el mismo tono de voz quedo – "me siento impotente en muchas ocasiones, hay tantas cosas que me rebasan… no quiero defraudarlos" – terminó con voz quebrada.

"Lo estás haciendo perfecto, Edward, tus papás estarán orgullosos de lo que has hecho por tus hermanos… y por ti mismo" – giré mi cuerpo entre sus brazos para quedar de frente a su cara, con cuidado tomé su rostro con mis manos y limpié el surco de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas. Bajé un poco su cabeza para que nuestros ojos se encontraran – "nunca dudes de eso, eres la persona más maravillosa y valiente que he conocido, no sólo te hiciste cargo de tu familia estoicamente, luchando por mantenerse juntos; sino que también te diste el espacio para ayudarme a mí, tú siempre has sabido lo que necesito incluso antes de que yo me dé cuenta… no te subestimes, Edward, se necesita un hombre con mucho valor para hacer lo que tú estás haciendo"

"Inclusive si lo hago pésimo" – comentó

"Eso es mentira, y lo sabes" – afirmé. Edward dejó salir un suspiró entrecortado y apoyó su frente en la mía, atrajo sus manos y cubrió las mías aún sosteniendo su cara.

"Eso es porque tengo la dicha de tenerte a mi lado" – murmuró tiernamente – "gracias, mi amor, sin ti las cosas serían infinitamente más difíciles de lo que son. No tengo forma de pagar todo lo que has hecho, por estar aquí cuando más te necesito, porque nunca has dejado mi lado no importa lo insoportable que me ponga o lo complicado de la situación. Tu lealtad y cariño hacia nosotros son unas de las muchas cosas que adoro de ti"

Mecanismo de ruborización instantánea. Listo.

Edward me sonrió dulcemente y movió sus manos hacia mis mejillas coloradas, después posó sus labios en ellas para darme un casto beso que hizo el mismo estrago en mi organismo que cualquier otro beso apasionado. Era claro que mi reacción no iba de acuerdo a la forma en la cual se presentaba la muestra de afecto sino a la persona que lo administraba.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada ni espero ni necesito una paga por hacer lo que quiero" – dije honestamente – "estar con ustedes es la mejor recompensa que puedo pedir"

"Amor…" – dijo suspirando mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros. Me besó con adoración, sus labios eran una suave y cálida caricia – "Gracias por escucharme, necesitaba un momento antes de ir con mis hermanos, no quería asustarlos"

Le sonreí y asentí, tomó mi mano y la apretó antes de irse a sentar junto a Lizzy, esta vez no dude y tomé mi camino para sentarme junto a Matt. Estaba tan perdida en mi mundo con Edward que dejé de escuchar la plática que sostenían con sus padres.

"… cuando va tía Alice por nosotros, porque nos compra muchas cosas en el camino" – hablaba Matt, en su rostro había una tenue sonrisa.

"Y cuando va tío Em, nos lleva cargando como cachorritos, así nos dice cuando nos levanta de aquí" – continuó Liz tomando con su diminuto puño la parte de atrás del cuello de su blusa – "pero entonces tía Rose le grita y ya nos suelta, a mí me hace reír mucho!"

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que estaban hablando de cuando mi loca familia se ofrece para ir por ellos a la escuela. Esos trayectos siempre terminan en una anécdota para la posteridad. Edward dejó salir una risita al mismo tiempo que cargaba a Liz, la sentó en medio de sus piernas y se recorrió para quedar junto a Matt yo hice lo mismo hasta dejar al pobre niño todo apretujado en medio de nosotros, pero a él pareció agradarle la cercanía. Edward buscó mi mano por detrás de Matt y entrelazó nuestros dedos, con las palmas recargadas en el verde pasto.

Los niños parecieron relajarse más cuando vieron que Edward empezó a interactuar con ellos y aunque yo sabía que lo hacía para infundir valor en sus hermanos, no podía negar que esto era también algo liberador para él… él también tenía que enfrentar sus propios miedos.

Continuaron platicando por un largo rato, cada uno contaba una anécdota diferente y entre los tres se aseguraban que ningún detalle importante se olvidara.

"Me gusta que ya no estamos tan solos…" – admitió Matt con voz tenue – "aún así los extraño mucho"

"Tengo a Eddie, Matt, Bella, tíos, tías, abuelitos…" – empezó a enumerar Lizzy con los dedos – "pero no tengo a quien decirle mami o papi, cuando los niños de la escuela corren a abrazar a sus mamis yo siento un algo en mi pancita que no me gusta" – comentó, colocando una de sus manos en su pecho.

Liz nunca había expresado ese sentir, al menos no a mí, y sentí mi propio corazón estrujarse por el dolor de mis angelitos. No importa qué edad tengas y qué tan consciente seas de las cosas, uno siempre extrañará el cariño de sus padres y siendo niño la necesidad es aún mayor. Pero sabía que, aunque la vida los había privado de las personas más importantes para ellos, Matt y Lizzy tenían muchísima suerte de contar con Edward y con todos nosotros que, aunque ciertamente no era lo mismo, al menos podía asegurar que eran los niños más amados.

Edward soltó mi mano para poder abrazar a su hermana, la atrajo más a su pecho y besó su cabecita.

"Tal vez sea el momento perfecto para que se los diga" – dijo Edward cambiando miradas entres sus dos hermanos

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Matt inmediatamente poniéndose tenso. Liz giro su cuerpo para quedar sentada de lado en el regazo de Edward esperando a que su hermano siguiera hablando. Yo misma me descubrí con los ojos puestos en mi novio, curiosa por saber qué es lo que quería decirles.

"Bueno… las cosas con servicios infantiles van mejor de lo que esperábamos" – empezó a contar, los niños esperaron a que siguiera hablando – "sólo es cuestión de tiempo, un año por lo mucho para que pueda adoptarlos… legalmente se convertirán en mis hijos…"

"¿Tus hijos? ¿Cómo si fueras nuestro papá? ¿de verdad?" – interrumpió Liz atónita

"Bueno… sí" – dijo Edward repentinamente nervioso – "no es que quiera ocupar el lugar de nuestro padre, yo solo quiero estar con ustedes sin temor de nada… por eso estaba pensando…" – hizo una pausa para verificar las reacciones de sus hermanos – "dado que inevitablemente seré su padre, tal vez ustedes quieran… ya saben… decirme papá o algo… si eso los hace sentir mejor, yo sé que no soy su verdadero papá pero no quiero que sufran porque piensen que no tienen uno junto a ustedes… yo siempre estaré ahí y seré lo que ustedes me pidan que sea"

Sólo pude ver la cara de Lizzy, ya que Matt estaba de espaldas a mí pero pude sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba. Liz tenía una sonrisa encantadora y sus ojitos no se apartaban de su hermano, que lo veía con admiración.

"Edward? … Eddie? … papá? … papi? … papito?..." – empezó a decir con la cabecita inclinada y sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, observando a Edward directamente a la cara mientras hablaba. – "SIP! Todos te quedan!" – concluyó alegremente para después abalanzarse hacia su él, enredando sus bracitos en el cuello de mi novio.

Edward y yo nos reímos del pequeño experimento de mi angelito, pero Edward se controló al ver que Matt no había dicho nada y lo seguía observando

"Campeón, no tiene porqué cambiar las cosas si no lo deseas, yo siempre seré Edward, no te sientas obligado a nada… sólo quiero que sepas que una vez que los adopte ya nadie me los puede quitar, ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso nunca más" – trató de explicarle. Matt se encogió de hombros

"Yo ya pensaba en ti como mi papá" – admitió – "aunque tal vez te siga llamando Edward y a Be…" – se calló abruptamente y volteó rápido a ver me con los ojos bien abiertos llenos de miedo como si estuviera revelando el secreto mejor guardado del mundo. Mi corazón empezó a latir erráticamente cuando en mi cabeza se me vinieron las palabras que podían completar su frase.

Edward alzó su mirada para verme y me sonrió levemente entre apenado y divertido. Aunque no dijo nada con palabras, sus ojos me expresaron más de lo que unas simples sílabas podían decir. Traté de controlar mi respiración que ya se estaba acelerando peligrosamente y bajé mi mirada, sintiendo mi sonrojo en mis mejillas y cuello. No quería hacerme ideas infundadas y sus dos esmeraldas no me estaban ayudando.

Edward medio tosió y medio se rió por mi reacción, escuché también las suaves risitas de mis angelitos y estuve un poco agradecida de que mi situación bochornosa haya ayudado para aligerar el humor en Matt.

"¿Entonces quién va a ser mi hermano si tú vas a ser mi papi?" – preguntó Lizzy de repente.

"Pues Matt y yo, princesa, como siempre" – contestó Edward entre risas

"¿Vas a ser mi papá y mi hermano? ¿Las dos cosas?"

"Mmm… si?" – dijo mi novio dubitativo – "se puede decir que soy dos en uno, tú decides en que me transformo y eso seré ¿te parece?"

"Siii!" – gritó emocionada – "ahorita quiero a mi papi ¿sí?"

"Sí, mi niñita hermosa" – respondió besando su frente.

La sonrisa de Lizzy no podía ser más grande, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y ahí se estuvo el resto de la tarde, a veces murmurando un 'papi' o 'papito' provocando que Edward apretara más su abrazo en ella. Matt terminó apoyándose en mi novio también mientras terminaba de hablar con sus papás. Cuando sintió que les había contado todo dejó salir un largo suspiro y se paró para ir a besar las lápidas y murmurar un 'los quiero'.

Edward tomó eso como señal para salir del lugar, puso a Liz de pie para que pudiera levantarse y ayudarme a incorporarme también. Habíamos estado tanto tiempo ahí que el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo, pero me alegró ver que la visita fue provechosa para ellos, los tres se veían tranquilos y sus labios estaban curvados en unas ligeras sonrisas.

"¿Quién quiere pizza?" – preguntó Edward alegremente, los niños gritaron a coro su afirmación, Lizzy incluso se sobó su pancita. Habíamos estado tanto tiempo sentados que nos olvidamos de cubrir todas nuestras necesidades, era evidente que todos estábamos muriendo de hambre. Edward me tomó de la mano y me dijo con el mismo tono jovial – "no puedes venir a Chicago y no probar sus pizzas!"

Salimos del panteón, no sin antes volver a despedirse de sus padres. Los niños besaron las lápidas una vez más y Edward se acercó a ellas y susurró 'por cierto, gracias por ponerla en mi camino' que logré escuchar ya que me encontraba lo bastante cerca y Edward no fue tan sutil al hablar puesto que su tono de voz fue lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara con claridad. Por supuesto, terminé sonrojándome furiosamente.

"Te quiero, Bells" – me dijo dulcemente mientras sostenía la puerta de la camioneta y me ayudaba a subir. Le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Y yo a ti" – respondí simplemente.

Edward nos llevó a una pizzería, que para descontento de todos, quedaba a veinte minutos del cementerio, los niños y yo terminamos gritándole cada que pasábamos un local de pizzas exigiéndole que se estacionara ahí, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó ya que estaba determinado a llevarnos a la pizzería que solía visitar de niño. Por su bien, más le valía que la pizza fuera realmente buena.

Nos estacionamos en un local bastante grande, las letras con luz neón se podían visualizar a varios kilómetros de distancia, sólo ver el lugar ya era augurio para lo que nos esperaba adentro. No me sorprendió, sinceramente, no esperaba nada menos de Edward, estaba claro que tuvo una vida en Chicago bastante prestigiada.

Demasiado hambrienta para protestar, me bajé de la camioneta y ayudé a bajar un niño mientras Edward bajaba el otro. Por dentro, _Giordanos Pizza_, era como si fuera una locación de una película de Hollywood con set en Italia. Las mesas y sillas eran de madera oscura y las mesas estaban cubiertas por el típico mantel a cuadros rojo y blanco, las paredes tenían paneles de madera que subían hasta la mitad y el resto estaba pintado de color beige y colgaban varios cuadros de diferentes lugares de Italia y Chicago.

Edward acompañó a Matt al baño mientras Lizzy y yo buscábamos una mesa para irnos a sentar, el lugar estaba poco concurrido, por lo que encontrar una mesa vacía no fue desafío sino más bien lo fue encontrar una que a mi pequeña princesa le convenciera. Una vez que regresaron, ni bien se había sentado Lizzy cuando Matt le gritó.

"Liz hay juegos en la parte de atrás!" – se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para llévasela pero ella se resistió.

"Papi ¿vienes con nosotros?" – dijo volteando a ver a Edward casi rogándole con los ojos. Al mismo tiempo una mesera se acercó a nuestra mesa

"Sólo déjame pedir la comida y los alcanzo" – los niños asintieron y desaparecieron por la parte trasera del restaurante. Me sorprendió que aún sin comida en su organismo tuvieran la energía y las ganas de jugar.

Edward pidió rápidamente la pizza sin siquiera ojear el menú, otra prueba de lo mucho que conocía este sitio. Completó la orden con las bebidas y una ensalada. La mesera nos sonrío cálidamente antes de retirarse. Edward besó mi frente antes de ir a encontrarse con sus hermanos.

Me cambié de asiento para tener mejor vista a la parte trasera del local, como las puertas que daban a la pequeña área de juegos eran de cristal, podía ver fácilmente lo que hacían. Los tres se veían tan contentos y despreocupados como si toda la carga emocional de hace un momento nunca hubiera existido. Me encontré a mí misma sonriendo ampliamente y a veces soltando risitas, disfrutando el espectáculo que tenía enfrente, agradecí internamente que el restaurante estuviera prácticamente vacío así eran pocas las personas que me podían considerar loca. Estaba tan distraída que no escuché cuando la mesera se acercó y empezó a dejar la comida en la mesa.

"Gracias" – murmuré ausente todavía

"No es nada, linda, ¿Quiere que le avise a su familia que la cena está servida?" – me ofreció amablemente.

"No, gracias" – contesté ruborizada – "yo voy por ellos" – _por mi familia_. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, si eso era posible.

"Buen provecho" – se despidió la mesera sonriendo divertida.

Murmuré otro agradecimiento antes de ir hacia ellos. Me paré en el marco de la puerta tratando de contener la risa. Edward estaba ayudando a Lizzy a subir una pared para escalar que era parte de la casa de árbol que había en el centro del patio. La niña se estaba riendo histéricamente porque no podía apoyar su piecitos en las piedras (tal vez porque en lugar de intentarlo solo pataleaba) haciendo que prácticamente estuviera sentada en la cabeza de mi novio. Matt estaba colgado a un lado de Lizzy tratando de indicarle donde poner sus pies riéndose cada vez que esquivaba una patada de su hermana.

"Lizzy, deja de restregar tu atractivo en mi cara y concéntrate, ya siento que toda la sangre se me fue de los brazos" – dijo Edward entre risas provocando aun más risitas por parte de sus hermanos.

"No puedo, papito, no puedo!" – exclamó con voz ahogada a causa de su risa

Odiándome por interrumpir tan grata función, les hablé. Aunque estaba perdida en ellos no podía olvidar el delicioso aroma de la comida calientita que nos estaba esperando.

"Hey, Chicos! Ya llegó la comida"

Los tres voltearon instantáneamente a verme y casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los tres me deslumbraron al mismo tiempo con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que solo los Masen podían producir.

Matt saltó ágilmente para caer al pasto y pasó volando junto a mí. Lizzy soltó sus manos del fiero agarre a las piedras y se dejó caer dramáticamente de espaldas hasta que su cuerpecito volvió a chocar con la cabeza de Edward. Él, la giró un par de veces antes de darle una maroma media extraña para poder ponerla en el suelo.

Sonriente y tambaleante Lizzy empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, sus manos se aferraron a mi pantalón por un segundo para ganar estabilidad y me volteó a ver con esa tierna sonrisita. Le revolví su ya destruido peinado antes de que empezara a caminar de nuevo hacia la mesa.

"Matt, lleva a Lizzy a lavarse las manos, por favor!" – dijo Edward en voz alta en cuanto estuvo en el umbral de la puerta, junto a mí. Me sonrió encantadoramente y pasó su brazo por mis hombros para atraerme a él y besó mi sien. Ese tierno gesto bastó para debilitarme las rodillas y tuve que recargarme en él para no caerme. Su brazo me apretó más y me empujó gentilmente para empezar a caminar.

Dicen que con hambre todo sabe bueno, pero esa pizza no tenía ma… manera de describirse, estaba deliciosa hasta sentí cierta pena cuando se acabó, por eso terminé casi suplicándole a Edward para regresar al día siguiente. No me tomó mucho tiempo convencerlo, dado que le parecía imposible negarme algo y menos cuando los niños se unen a mis ruegos.

El ambiente entre nosotros siguió igual de relajante y alegre, tenía miedo de que la visita a Chicago fuera contraproducente y tuviera el efecto contrario de lo que Edward y yo esperábamos, me daba gusto que todos mis miedos ahora parecían infundados, los tres reflejaban más felicidad que en cualquier otro día, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, más fuerte, más atrayente. Su nuevo estado de ánimo lo transpiraban hasta por lo poros.

Salimos de la pizzería y antes de llegar a la casa de los Masen pasamos a un supermercado a comprar lo extremadamente necesario para el desayuno de la mañana siguiente. Los nervios volvieron a invadir mi cuerpo cuando otra cosa que me emocionaba y me aterraba al mismo tiempo hacía su inminente presencia: Conocer la casa de la infancia de Edward, la casa de sus padres, la casa que sabía estaba llena de recuerdos.

No sabía que esperar, los tres parecían cómodos pero tenía miedo que alguno de ellos tuviera una recaída emocional, especialmente Matt, para él volver a pisar esa casa iba a ser difícil, lo sabía de sobra y Edward también, por eso antes de tomar una decisión por él solo les preguntó si estaban de acuerdo con pasar la noche ahí o preferían ir a un hotel. Los dos se mostraron de acuerdo pero vi el cambio casi sutil de mi angelito cuando la casa fue mencionada.

No me impresionó cuando Edward entró a los suburbios. Enormes y hermosas casas se levantaban a derecha e izquierda, que estaban separadas por jardines igual de alucinantes.

Paramos en la que obviamente era su casa. Era completamente encantadora. Estaba bardeada con un enrejado negro simple pero elegante, el jardín frontal tenía de diferentes árboles cubiertos de flores rosadas y blancas, arbustos y flores estaban esparcidos de manera armoniosa por todo el espacio, había pequeñas lamparitas que iluminaban tan grandioso diseño y me permitían ver el color de las flores.

Un jardín como ese sólo era de esperarse en una casa como _esa_. La casa parecía de tres pisos y tenía un cierto estilo clásico, toda la fachada era de ladrillos y sus ventanas eran de marcos negros que resaltaban el diseño, tenía dos ventanales semicirculares que sobresalían de la casa. El tejado conservaba el estilo completamente americano de forma triangular con bifurcaciones. Me podía imaginar perfectamente a Edward viviendo aquí. Lo que si me sorprendió es ver la casa en tan perfectas condiciones, no tenía la apariencia de abandonada para nada.

"Sólo tengo la llave de la puerta, necesitamos entrar para que pueda tomar el control del garaje" – explicó – "así que no bajen nada, será más fácil cargar las cosas desde adentro"

Asintiendo, me bajé sólo cargando mi bolsa. Esperé junto a la reja a que Edward llegara con los niños y abriera, los nervios estaban provocando un revoloteo en mi estómago y no fui consciente de que me estaba mordiendo los labios hasta que mi novio, gentilmente, liberó con sus dedos mi labio inferior de la tortura que mis dientes le estaban sometiendo.

Caminamos en un silencio cómodo, tranquilo, además de mis obvios nervios no podía notar un cambio en la actitud de ninguno de ellos. Una vez que alcanzamos la puerta, Edward no vaciló en abrirla y encender las luces para después dejarnos pasar; y ante mí tuve la majestuosidad de esa casa. El interior conservaba el estilo clásico con muebles elegantes pero antiguos, las paredes eran claras y brillantes, lo único moderno que podía ver era el enorme equipo de sonido y la pantalla plasma que colgaba arriba de la chimenea de la habitación de estar que estaba cubierta con mármol y madera negra. Todo en esa casa era único e impresionante pero sobre todo estaba impecablemente limpio.

Edward debió haber notado mi desconcierto ya que buscando mis ojos, se encogió de hombros y me dio una tímida sonrisa.

"No tengo el corazón para dejar que este lugar de desplome" – confesó con voz suave y melodiosa – "me siento un poco mejor al pensar que la casa de mis padres está siendo atendida"

"¿Quién lo hace?" – susurré curiosa

"Contraté un equipo de limpieza, viene cada dos meses, la vecina y mejor amiga de mi mamá se encarga de vigilar que todo quede en orden y nada se pierda" – dijo con voz ausente – "les pedí que vinieran esta semana, quería tener todo listo para nuestra llegada"

"Oh" – solté sin saber que más decir.

Edward sonrió para después ir a guardar la camioneta, me indicó donde estaba la puerta para el garaje para que lo fuera a alcanzar debido a que me negué a que cargara todas las maletas él solo. Busqué a los niños y en ese momento me di cuenta que estaban desaparecidos, grité sus nombres para saber dónde se encontraban y me contestaron con otro grito que provenía de la parte de arriba. Cuando me gritaron que estaban bien, después de que les pregunté, me dirigí al garaje a encontrarme con Edward, aprovechando la oportunidad para ir apreciando el encanto de la casa.

Edward ya se encontraba bajando las maletas cuando llegué a él, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando me acerqué a él incluso tampoco respondió cuando le hablé por primera vez. Tomé ventaja cuando su mano se acercó a mí con la intención de bajar la próxima maleta para posar la mía y llamar su atención. Algo confuso regresó de donde sea que fuera que haya ido y me volteó a ver, sus ojos se suavizaron instantáneamente.

"¿Estás bien?" – le pregunté con el ceño fruncido debido a mi preocupación

"Estoy más que bien, Bells" – respondió sonriendo – "pensé que iba a ser difícil estar de vuelta aquí, con los recuerdos cazándome… pero la verdad es que siento como una sensación de paz, no sé, me siento bien estar aquí"

"Me alegra" – dije con sinceridad – "los niños también parecen estar bien, los eventos de esta tarde han ayudado mucho"

"mmhmm" – murmuró – "me preocupaba Matt, el recuerdo que tiene de la casa es como el último lugar donde vio a nuestros padres vivos, pero supongo tienes razón, la visita a nuestros padres fue algo así como un catalizador… no volverá a ser tan difícil"

"Edward?" – le hablé casi temblorosa, él dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para prestarme completa atención. Suspiré antes de expresar una duda que me había surgido desde su reciente confesión – "¿Tu única razón para mantener la casa en buenas condiciones es mantener digna la memoria de tus padres? ¿O hay otro motivo?, como por ejemplo… querer mudarte de regreso" – dudé que me haya podido escuchar lo último ya que hasta para mí me fue difícil escucharme.

"Amor" – me dijo levantando mi barbilla para verme directamente a los ojos – "¿qué estás insinuando? Que me crees capaz de alejarme de ti"

Me encogí de hombros, repentinamente triste.

"Bells, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?" – murmuró tiernamente – "acaso no tienes claro lo vital que me resulta el tener que estar a tu lado… lo siento, mi amor, pero si tú no me echas dudo que puedas librarte de mí"

Sonreí a medias, contenta de que haya aligerado mi tristeza.

"Habla en serio, Edward"

"Es en serio, cielo, no me imagino vivir en otra ciudad donde tú no estés… pero… si tengo otro motivo para querer mantener la casa"

"¿Cuál?" – pregunté rápidamente y después me mordí los labios apenada por mi urgencia. Mi novio soltó una suave risita y bajó sus manos para tomar las mías, se recargó en la camioneta y me atrajo a él manteniendo una distancia prudente entre nosotros.

"Nuestros padres dejaron, inteligentemente, bien especificado su testamento… ni siquiera sabía que ya lo habían hecho" – murmuró ausente – "en fin, la casa se la dejaron a Lizzy, yo como su tutor tengo poder de ella hasta que Liz cumpla dieciocho, puedo venderla o hacer lo que me plazca con ella… pero no me parece justo, quiero que ellos sean capaces de decidir que quieren hacer con sus pertenencias, así que mientras tanto me ocupo de que las cosas estén en orden"

Le sonreí ampliamente, ese gesto tan noble era muy de Edward, lo amé más por eso.

"Eso es muy lindo de tu parte ¿qué le dejaron a Matt y a ti?" – cuando dejé salir la pregunta me arrepentí, no tenía ningún derecho de saber esas cosas – "lo siento, no quería ser impertinente, olvida que te lo pregunté" – balbuceé nerviosa y sonrojada. Edward volvió a reír e inclinó su cabeza para besar mi nariz.

"Está bien, Bella, tú puedes preguntarme lo que desees" – me aseguró – "Matt es dueño de casi todas las acciones de nuestro padre, sólo un pequeño porcentaje nos corresponde a Liz y a mí… y en cuanto a mí herencia… bueno me hubiera gustado que me lo hubiera regalado en otras circunstancias…" – empezó a decirme, me giró suavemente para que ahora mi espalda estuviera pegada en su pecho, con un brazo me sostuvo de la cintura y con el otro me señalo un increíble auto negro – "el preferido de mi papá… y el mío también"

"¿Qué es?" – susurré

"Un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish" – dijo con vehemencia – "papá sabía cuánto amo este auto… para mí no solo es un carro, Bells, _este_ carro fue la más preciada pertenencia de mi padre, al dármelo a mí…" – suspiró – "no sé, es difícil explicar, yo sólo… supongo tiene más valor sentimental que otra cosa, aunque no niego que me encanta"

"Es… lujoso" – luché para encontrar una palabra que lo pudiera definir – "¿por qué no lo llevaste a San Francisco si tanto te gusta?, así podrías manejarlo"

"Cuando me fui de aquí con mis hermanos, no nos fuimos en las mejores condiciones… y ya te conté como fueron nuestros primeros meses allá, aunque quería llevármelo no tenía espacio para guardarlo y no estaba dispuesto a aventurarme y dejarlo en la calle, estaba mejor aquí"

"Tiene razón" – dije pensativa – "y ahora que tienes un lugar seguro para guardarlo, ¿piensas llevártelo?"

"Creo que sí, me encantaría manejarlo por las costas del pacífico… con mi hermosa novia de compañera" – me susurró al oído apretándome más a su cuerpo – "mañana haré los arreglos necesarios para que me lo trasladen"

"OK" – respondí, me giré y besé su mejilla para después separarme de él – "voy a ver a los niños y dejar la leche en el refri… ahora regresó para ayudarte!" – le grité desde la puerta, escuché un 'mi pequeña testaruda' que me hizo sonreír.

Olvidando la impresión que me causó entrar a la cocina de Elizabeth, dejé las cosas que compramos en el refrigerador y me dirigí hacia la planta alta en busca de mis angelitos. Empecé a tocar y abrir puertas, totalmente perdida de hacia dónde iba. Encontré primero a Matt, sentado sobre una cama con sus piernas recogida, a su alrededor había un montón de carros de juguete y él estaba jugando ausente con uno de ellos, haciendo girar sus llantas.

"¿Matt? ¿Puedo pasar?" – pregunté quedamente, él alzó la cabeza para verme y movió su mano indicándome que me acercara a él. Me sentí en el borde de su cama – "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" – musitó tranquilamente mientras seguía jugueteando con su carro – "papá y Edward son iguales, les encantan los carros, en mi cumpleaños siempre me regalaban muchos" – comentó sonriéndome tristemente – "a mí sí me gustan pero no tanto como a ellos… éste fue el que me dio mi papá hace un año" – dijo ofreciéndome el carro que tenía en sus manos – "creo que me lo voy a llevar a casa"

"Eso es buena idea, estoy segura que si se lo enseñas a tu tía Rose le va a encantar también" – dije tratando de sonar normal, después le sugerí – "tal vez quieras llevarte más, podemos hacer un mueble especial para tus carros"

"¿podemos hacer que giren como en las tiendas? Así con luces y todo" – su voz sonaba bastante animada

"Mmmm… supongo que tenemos que pedir ayuda para eso, pero podemos intentarlo" – Matt asintió medio sonriendo y medio bostezando – "ya ves a la cama, Matt, estás cansado y ya es muy noche"

"De acuerdo" – dijo volviendo a bostezar, en ese momento entró Edward cargando su maleta y se la puso en una silla que tenía en una esquina de su cuarto. Me despedí de Matt, dándole su beso de buenas noches antes de salir y darle privacidad para que se cambiara.

Edward se quedó parado en la puerta, podía adivinar que quería hablar con su hermano, asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Le sonreí cuando pasé junto a él.

"Voy a ver a Lizzy ¿qué puerta debo tocar?" - Me derritió con esa sonrisa torcida antes de indicarme la ubicación del cuarto que buscaba.

"Ya le dejé su maleta, aunque dudo que se haya cambiado, la pobre estaba más dormida que despierta cuando la fui a ver, no quise molestarla"

Asentí y empecé a caminar hacia el cuarto de mi pequeña, lo abrí con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. La tenue luz de la lámpara me dejó ver la silueta de mi niñita hecha bola en una hermosa mini-cama rosa con cabecera en forma de castillo. Me acerqué a ella y vi que aún seguía con su ropa en lugar de su pijama incluso tría puestos los zapatos.

Pensando en su comodidad, la empecé a cambiar, intentando no ser muy brusca en mis movimientos para no despertarla pero cuando tiré de sus pantalones ella abrió sus ojitos espantada.

"Lo siento, cielo, vuelve a dormir, sólo soy yo" – traté de calmarla

"Bells?" – dijo con voz adormilada

"Sí, pequeña, lamento haberte despertado estaba poniéndote tu pijama" – expliqué. Lizzy se incorporó y me sonrió dulcemente, después alzó sus bracitos e incapaz de resistirme me acerqué a ella para abrazarla y ponerla de pie, haciendo más accesible su cambio de ropa.

Terminé llevándola al baño para que se lavara los dientes y hasta le cepillé su enmarañado cabello antes de volver a acostarla, la arropé lo mejor que pude entre sus cobijas, que podía notar por el olor del suavizante, que estaban recién lavadas. Besé su frente deseándole dulces sueños pero antes de que me pudiera levantar de la cama, ella me habló

"Tengo una pregunta" – dijo haciendo una hermosa mueca

"Claro que la tienes, cielo" – respondí divertida – "¿qué quieres preguntar?"

"Si Edward es mi papi, ¿tú vas a ser mi mami?" – en sus ojos podía notar el rastro de esperanza.

No supe que contestar, temía que algo así pasara, era lógico para un niño suponer que la pareja de su 'papi' se convirtiera en su mami. Mi corazón empezó a latir descontrolado, mis deseos estaban claros, amaba a los niños y siendo honestos mi rol en su vida fácilmente se podía catalogar como el de madre, pero tenía miedo de decir las palabras equivocadas.

En primer lugar no quería aclamar un nombre que no me correspondía por mucho que lo deseara, tal vez a Lizzy no le importaría, pero a Edward y a Matt sí, no sabía si ellos lo considerarían una falta de respeto hacia Elizabeth y yo misma no me sentía merecedora de un lugar que ella supo llevar tan maravillosamente en los años que tuvo de vida.

En segundo lugar, independientemente de mis sentimientos, nada estaba escrito en piedra, mi relación con Edward por increíble que fuera podía tener fecha de expiración. Yo tenía claro que no iba a poder amar a otro como lo amo a él, estaba más que segura que Edward iba a ser mi primer y único amor y a pesar de que Edward me había dicho que no tenía intenciones de mantener alguna relación si no supiera que fuera la 'indicada' no podía dar nada por sentado por mucho que me gustaba fantasear con la idea de ser para él lo mismo que él es para mí.

Lizzy me seguía observando, esperando mi respuesta, sus ojitos empezaban a decaer y me odie por ser causante del desanimo de mi angelito. Olvidando mis debates mentales le dije lo único que podía decirle, robando las palabras que Edward había usado.

"Yo seré lo que tú me pidas que sea, princesa" – inmediatamente su cara se iluminó y empezó a luchar con las cobijas para poder liberarse de ellas y poder abrazarme.

"Mi mami… mi mami Bella" – empezó a canturrear dulcemente, de más está decir que mi corazón se inflamó de amor por esa pequeña criaturita – "te quiero"

"Y yo te amo, mi angelito, me haces muy feliz al saber que tu también me quieres" – respondí besando su cabecita.

"Muchooo!" – chilló feliz.

Me quedé con ella hasta que se durmió, mi corazón y mi cabeza eran todo un embrollo. Besé su frente por última vez y salí de su habitación. Caminé por el pasillo tratando de decidir a dónde dirigirme, no me había dicho Edward a donde iba a dormir y la casa parecía estar en completo silencio por lo que deduje que mi novio también se había dormido.

Optando por utilizar el sillón como mi improvisada cama, empecé a bajar las escaleras, en cuanto llegué al vestíbulo que comunicaba a la sala con otros cuartos que aún no conocía, escuché una suave melodía. No se necesitaba un genio para saber que ese sonido pertenecía a un piano. ¿Y quién en esta casa sabía tocar el piano?.. Exacto!

Mis pies se movieron por cuenta propia por la elegante alfombra del pasillo hasta que llegué a una puerta doble semi abierta que permitía traspasar un fino rayo de luz. Cautelosamente abrí la puerta lo suficiente para poder deslizarme por ella, aún sin ser consciente de mis propios movimientos me acerqué al sensacional cuerpo que estaba sentado en el banco del piano.

La melodía que salía del instrumento era suave, tierna, completamente pacifica y cargada de sentimientos: ternura, adoración, devoción, amor… suspiré quedamente cuando paré justo detrás de Edward, él estaba tan metido en cada nota que no pareció notar mi presencia. Sintiendo unas incontrolables ganas de tocarlo, me acerqué aún más a él y pasé lentamente mis brazos por sus hombros, tratando de no estorbar sus movimientos, recargué mi mejilla en sus suaves cabellos e inhalé su aroma.

"Hey" – murmuró mientras seguía tocando sin pender un gramo de concentración.

"Pensé que te habías dormido" – confesé – "ya me estaba dirigiendo al sofá"

"Amor, no me creerás capaz de dejarte dormir en el sofá y mucho menos de no darte tu beso de buenas noches, eso sería un improperio" – dijo con falso horror

"Sí, no darme el beso es imperdonable" – concordé

"Ven aquí" – musitó, su voz y la melodía se mezclaban perfectamente creando un sonido aún más asombroso e hipnotizante.

Me separé de él, no sin antes dejar un besito en su coronilla y me senté junto a él, en el banquillo acolchonado, me sonrió amorosamente y después se volvió a concentrar en la pieza que estaba tocando.

"Es muy linda" – susurré para no romper la atmósfera – "¿De quién es?"

"Mía" – dijo simplemente

"Tuya?" – respondí maravillada, provocando que él riera quedamente

"Sí, mía" – repitió – "la compuse justo después de que nació Lizzy, esa bebita hizo estragos en mí desde el momento en que nació"

"Es fácil saber porqué, es una niña encantadora, imposible no caer en sus encantos" – comenté para después añadir en un murmulló – "justo como su hermano"

"¿Te refieres a Matt?" – preguntó divertido

"Sí, también" – acepté – "Matt es un niño muy especial, pero no me refería a él"

"¿Estás diciendo que te parezco encantador?" – ahora estaba tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

"Tal vez" – murmuré sonrojada – "¿algún problema con eso?"

"No, creo que puedo vivir con eso" – su entretenimiento parecía ir creciendo y creciendo casi tanto como mi rubor y vergüenza.

Edward dejó de tocar y se giró para verme mejor, de momento todo rastro de diversión desapareció de su rostro. Tuve que tragar en seco.

**EPOV.**

Eso era insoportable, estaba luchando contra la necesidad de soltar lo que estaba sintiendo, todo el día de hoy fue largo y mentalmente agotador, lidiar con tantas emociones no era fácil, lo último que quería hacer era seguir reprimir mis sentimientos y seguir con esta sensación de insatisfacción. Y mi Bella sonrojada y comportándose tan fascinantemente tierna no ayudaba a mi caso.

"Me encanta cuando te pones rojita" – le confesé mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla

"Con que soy encantadora también ¿eh?" – respondió juguetonamente aunque podía identificar la timidez en su voz. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un carmín más profundo

"No tienes idea" – susurré antes de bajar mi cabeza y besarla dulcemente – "sólo una persona tan encantadora como tú puede causar todo lo que provocas en mí"

"Edward…" – podía notar por el tono de su voz que estaba a punto de replicar por lo tanto la callé inmediatamente con un beso antes de que dijera alguna incoherencia.

"No pelees conmigo causas perdidas, Bells" – advertí – "deberías empezar a aceptar lo maravillosa que eres… eres tan hermosa, mi amor, por dentro y por fuera"

"¿Por qué me dices todo eso?" – murmuró con un toqué de tristeza. Conociéndola como la conozco, lo más probable es que en su cabeza ya se estuvieran formando muchas hipótesis y todas argumentando que lo decía sólo por hacerla sentir bien no porque realmente lo creyera. Mi ilusa e insegura Bella.

Decidí ser honesto y hablarle con toda sinceridad.

Y porque puedo y porque lo siento, simplemente se lo dije.

"Porque te amo"

* * *

**Como ven muchas cosas pasaron en este capítulo y tenía planeadas muchisimas más pero no creo que hubieran apreciado un capítulo de 40 hojas o más.**

**Dado que hoy apenas termine de escribir esta parte no sé hasta cuando sea capaz de poner la continuación pero en cuanto la tenga la subo. Ojala y les haya gustado, dejenme saber su opinión sobre todo lo que paso, como vieron la visita a los padres? y ahora que Edward ya soltó las grandes dos palabras? Lizzy emociona con tener a quien llamar papá y mamá?**

**La casa de los Masen en mi profile por si gustan echar un vistazo.**

**Nos vemos cuando nos veamos! que disfruten de los MTV movie awards! y que NM arrase con todooo!**

**y ya saben que hacer, please alimenten mi locura. REVIEWS! **

**LUV YA ALL!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: PODRÁN SER MÍOS: UN CALENDARIO, TRES SEPARADORES, UN SELLO Y UNA PULSERA DE LA MÁS CHAFA QUE HAYA HABÍDO QUE ME DIERON EN LA PREMIERE DE ECLIPSE PERO DESAFORTUNADAMENTE NI EDWARD NI NINGUN OTRO PERSONAJE CONOCIDO ME PERTENECEN. SORRY EDDIE!**

**Sorry por tardar tanto, pero bueno me paso de todo en este tiempo, lo importante es que ya lo pude subir. Como siempre me aventé una declaración anual y quedó larguisimo jajaja... así que ya no pienso escribir mis memorias al final del cap. porque si a un cap largo le agregamos mi comentario estilo informe presidencial pues a dónde vamos a llegar. **

**Así que sin más espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos cuando nos veamos! y muchisimas gracias a todas las que me hay agregado en alertas y favoritos.  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**EPOV.**

"Porque te amo" – susurré esperando que mi tono de voz reafirmara mis palabras.

Fui testigo de cómo los ojos de Bells fueron creciendo lenta y constantemente hasta llegar el punto en donde no los podía abrir más. Su cara era de asombro, como cuando acabas de escuchar algo totalmente inesperado. Me hubiera preocupado de haber cometido un error al decirle mis sentimientos, demasiado pronto y abruptamente, si no fuera por la sonrisa tonta que portaban sus labios.

"Amor?"- dije dubitativo al ver que ya habían pasado cuando mínimo dos minutos y no había parpadeado – "di algo" – casi rogué – "lo que sea"

"¿Tú me amas?" – murmuró ahogadamente, aún sin parpadear

"Y lo dudas?" – comenté mientras acariciaba sus mejillas para hacerla salir de su trance casi temeroso de que mi siguiente declaración le afectara aún más – "claro que te amo, Bella, como no hacerlo, todas tus acciones por mínimas que sean me embelesan, me has cautivado por completo"

"Edward…" – dijo entre suspiros su sonrisa y sonrojo así como sus ojos hacían que su cara brillara maravillosamente. Se inclinó hacia a mí y casi en cámara lenta sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su cabeza se apoyo en la base de mi cuello permitiéndome sentir el calor de su rubor y su acompasada respiración en mi piel. Su cara se enterró aún más en mi camisa para después decirme con voz tímida – "Yo también te amo"

Sonreí al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba más fuerte y besaba sus cabellos. Era increíble la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo con sólo escuchar esas simples palabras. Me sorprendió un poco mi reacción, no es como si no lo supiera, no necesitaba que me lo dijera para que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, pero el hecho de confirmar lo que mi corazón y sus acciones hacia mí me decían me causaba un recogimiento agradable, la calidez que inundó mi cuerpo fue igual de inesperada como placentera.

"Ya lo sabía" – respondí dulcemente, haciendo audibles mis pensamientos.

Bella se puso rígida por un momento antes de separarse de mí lo suficiente como para buscar mis ojos.

"¿Ya lo sabías?" – repitió mis palabras con un tono más alto de lo normal haciendo que soltara una risita.

"Me lo demuestras a cada rato, amor, ¿cómo no darme cuenta de eso?" – le expliqué – "aunque admito que escucharte decirlo ha hecho de este día el más memorable de, probablemente, toda mi vida"

"Lo mismo digo" – susurró aún más sonrojada y adorable. Su delicada mano empezó a recorrer todas las facciones de mi cara y yo cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de lleno la sensación, cuando sus dedos pasaron ligeramente por debajo de ellos volvió a susurrar – "debes estar muy cansado, tienes unas ojeras terribles"

"Técnicamente llevamos casi 48 horas sin dormir" – le recordé, desde la noche anterior que pasamos con los demás en el club nunca tuvimos oportunidad de tocar la cama, me sorprendió que en todo el día tuviéramos energía y coherencia para hacer las cosas.

"Eso explica porque me siento como si me hubieran pasado encima una manada de Emmetts hambrientos después de sobrevivir a un día de compras con la duendecillo"

Me reí fuertemente mientras admiraba la mueca tan tierna que estaba haciendo para dar realce a sus palabras. Irresistiblemente adorable.

"Debes estar en agonía entonces ¿eh, Bells?" – comenté divertido, ella se limitó a asentir cansadamente con su cabeza mientras dejaba sobresalir su labio inferior creando un puchero bastante besable como para resistirse y como al parecer no tengo control sobre mí mismo cuando estoy con ella; mientras pensaba en lo irresistible de sus labios mi boca ya se encontraba pegada a la de ella. La besé lentamente saboreando cada segundo que duro el contacto. – "vamos a descansar, amor, la verdad es que fue un día extremadamente largo"

Y eso era quedarme corto, entre el desgaste físico que veníamos arrastrando y el desgaste emocional de todo el día, era un milagro que siguiéramos despiertos. Me levanté y la tomé de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Caminamos hacia el pasillo en un silencio, rodeados por un aura diferente, incluso más íntima. Me resultaba difícil comprender este cambio, no lograba entender porque el simple hecho de haber dicho esas dos palabras había provocado semejante diferencia si nuestro amor había estado implícito siempre.

Bajé mi vista a nuestras manos unidas, a nuestros dedos entrelazados que parecían encajar perfectamente antes de dirigir la mirada a su rostro. Inmediatamente sonreí al ver sus labios curvados en una suave y tenue sonrisa, sus ojos estaban observando con detenimiento nuestras manos y entonces supe que ella también lo sentía: el cambio sutil pero de alguna manera tan significante en nosotros.

La encaminé hacia el cuarto que había pedido al servicio que acondicionaran para ella. Desde el momento en que nos estacionamos a las afueras de la casa, mis sentimientos se encontraron. Me gustaba que Bella conociera parte de lo que fue mi vida antes de ella, justo ahora que la tenía a mi lado caminando en la casa de mis padres, me llenaba de alegría pero no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de cómo serían diferentes las cosas si en lugar de encontrarnos con una casa vacía nos hubiéramos encontrado con mis padres, emocionados por conocer a mi novia, al amor de mi vida.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro que si mis padres vivieran, aceptarían a Bella al segundo que se las presentara. Mi madre acostumbraba decirme que estuviera atento a la mujer que merecía mi amor y que cuando la encontrara, la cuidara con mi vida.

Y aún sabiendo que es estúpido pensarlo, no podía reprimir la imagen que mi cabeza había estado recreando desde que puse un pie en esta casa, en donde me veía diciéndoles a mis padres que la había encontrado, mi madre me abrazaría y besaría con ojos llorosos de emoción y después haría lo mismo con Bella; mi padre me daría un abrazo burdo pero sincero y me felicitaría por haber encontrado a una mujer tan bonita y de buenos modales.

_Sé que ya conocen a mi hermosa Bella - _pensé desviando mis ojos hacia el techo - _y espero que vean lo feliz que soy con ella. La encontré mamá! Prometo que la cuidaré y amaré siempre y la trataré como todo el caballero que me enseñaste a ser, papá. Los amo._

Suspiré contento, sabiendo que aunque mis padres no estuvieran físicamente conmigo eran testigos de la felicidad que me inundaba y del cambio tan drástico que dio mi vida fruto a la hermosa creatura que sostenía en mis manos.

"Tu casa es enorme" – comentó mi ángel, rompiendo el silencio y mi hilo de pensamientos – "y muy bonita y elegante… tiene un cierto… no sé qué, que qué sé yo"

"Gracias" – le contesté entre risas – "merito de mamá, en cuanto al tamaño…" – me encogí de hombros – "resultó conveniente con la llegada inesperada de los enanos"

Bells me regaló una sonrisa gigante que me logró aturdir por unos segundos, recuperé el control justo a tiempo de darme cuenta que habíamos llegado a su habitación.

"Lo siento, amor, éste fue el único cuarto de huéspedes que está más o menos ordenado. Las sabanas y cobijas están limpias pero hay algunas cajas regadas que los de servicio no alcanzaron quitar" – empecé a explicarle al mismo tiempo que abría lentamente la puerta de dicho cuarto – "la cama es muy cómoda, así que estarás bien y ya puse tu equipaje dentro, sí necesitas algo mi cuarto está a dos puertas a la izquierda"

"Ok" – murmuró quedito mientras soltaba mi mano y se quedaba parada casi en el marco de la puerta. Su expresión cambió por completo en cuestión de segundos, mi Bella divertida y sonriente se convirtió en un manojo de nervios: sus dientes mordían ausentemente su labio inferior, sus manos jugaban con el dobladillo de su blusa, cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra mientras su cabeza estaba agachada y volteada hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

"Bells?" – le hablé quedamente, acercándome a ella – "amor ¿estás bien?" – pregunté consternado cuando ni siquiera hizo reparo de haberme escuchado.

La tomé por los hombros en un intento de buscar su cara, ella reaccionó a mi toque y su cabeza se movió rápidamente hacia mi dirección.

"¿Qué es?" – le pregunté sin rodeos, sabiendo de sobra que algo la estaba incomodando.

"Mmmm… Edward…" – empezó a murmurar en el mismo tono bajo, mientras su rubor hacia acto de presencia. Sí, definitivamente algo la incomodaba.

"Amor, dímelo" – la alenté.

"Es que… mmm… es estúpido e inmaduro" – a ese punto empezaba a desesperarme, sus balbuceos eran adorables pero necesitaba saber que le estaba pasando.

"No me importa, Bella, dime lo que estás pensando" – urgí

"Yo… mmm… no quiero… dormir sola" – dijo tímidamente, la última parte apenas fue un murmullo audible, pero por alguna razón mis oídos fueron capaces de escuchar cada una de sus palabras clara y concisamente. Dejé salir el aire que estaba conteniendo y traté de no hacer ninguna presunción de su declaración.

"Ok" – dije en tono pensativo y lo más calmado que pude – "puedo traer a uno de los niños para que te haga compañía…" – empecé a ofrecer pero una mirada a sus ojos me dijeron que eso no era lo que me había pedido. Tragué en seco – "Cielo, no quiero sacar conclusiones, pero acaso me estás pidiendo…" – dejé la frase sin terminar a modo sugestivo.

"Me siento mal pidiéndote esto, Edward, lo último que quiero es incomodarte pero… te necesito, pensé que lo iba a poder sobrellevar pero en cuanto entre al cuarto sentí… no sé, se siente extraño"

No tuvo que decirme más para que la entendiera, incluso cuando sus palabras no fueron tan descriptivas.

"Te entiendo, no hay problema, Bells" – le aseguré

"Claro que lo hay, me siento horrible de que vayas a pensar que no me siento bien en tu casa porque eso es mentira, yo sólo… me siento rara de… dormir aquí" – confesó viendo hacia el piso – "sé que no hay motivos, pero esta casa… la memoria de tus padres… no sé… no creo que pueda pasar las noches sola, al menos no la primera" – terminó sacudiendo su cabeza casi como avergonzada de su declaración.

Claro que se iba a sentir así, era totalmente entendible, yo estuve temiendo esta parte desde que salimos de New York: revivir memorias, todas las cosas que nos rodeaban era un recordatorio de mis padres. Y aquí estaba mi Bella, en terreno desconocido, poniendo a un lado sus sentimientos y temores con tal de quedarse a nuestro lado… a _mi_ lado.

Bella se empezó a tensar cuando yo no respondí inmediatamente, ya podía imaginarme a su cabeza dando vueltas para buscar la mejor manera de disculparse y retractarse de lo que había dicho. Así que pensando en la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente, salí de mi ensimismamiento.

Sonreí antes de envolverla en mis brazos y besar con cabeza, poniendo toda la dulzura que pude en ese detalle. Ella se relajó inmediatamente y me devolvió el abrazo, la sentí suspirar y acurrucarse más a mi lado, nos amoldábamos con tal precisión que parecía irreal.

"Estoy peor que un niño que le teme a la oscuridad, lo siento" – susurró en lo que parecía un tono de broma pero se dejaba ver aún su vergüenza.

"No tienes porque, Bella, nunca reprimas tus pensamientos y sentimientos conmigo, de acuerdo?" – la sentí mover si cabeza afirmativamente en mi pecho. La volvía besar antes de separarme – "voy por tu maleta" – le avisé – "nos vamos a mi cuarto"

Bells me sonrió ligeramente mientras me soltaba y asentía levemente con su cabeza mientras me susurraba un tímido gracias. Tomé sus cosas con una mano y con la otra busqué la de Bells y volvimos los pasos por el pasillo, rumbo a mi antigua habitación.

Entramos en silencio a la que fue mi habitación de adolescencia, que ahora se encontraba prácticamente vacía salvo algunos trofeos de la escuela y uno que otro libro. No sé si por esa misma razón o por el hecho de tener a Bella a mi lado, mi cama ahora parecía ocupar toda mi atención; atractiva a la vista con ese enorme edredón de satín color terracota con dorado y con todas esas almohadas y cojines. A simple vista podías percibir la suavidad, calidez y comodidad del mobiliario.

"Mmmm…" – garraspé repentinamente nervioso después de dejar las cosas de Bella en una silla – "ahí está el baño, siéntete libre de usar lo que necesites… te dejo para que te pongas cómoda" – ofrecí para después dirigirme a mi maleta para sacar un pantalón de pans y una playera

"Gracias" – murmuró, abrió su maleta rápidamente y la escuché remover sus cosas antes de escuchar un ligero golpe cuando cerró la puerta del baño.

Aproveché el tiempo para cambiarme y recomponer mi compostura. Hace unos minutos lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza era hacer sentir cómoda a mi novia, aliviar su aflicción pero ahora que veía la realidad de los hechos no podía evitar otro tipo de pensamientos, por muy caballeroso que trataba de ser, seguía siendo un hombre. Decidí que lo único que había pedido Bella era dormir acompañada, eso no indicaba precisamente compartir la cama, ante esa conclusión mi vista viajó al sillón que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Después de todo, el mueble era bastante cómodo para sobrevivir dos noches en él.

Me encontraba buscando en el closet un juego de sábanas cuando escuché el sonido de un seguro ser removido seguido de una puerta abriéndose, segundos después los suaves pasos de Bella acercándose hacia mí fue lo único que pude notar. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura por detrás y su cabeza se apoyó en medio de mi espalda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – susurró dulcemente

"Estaba buscando otro set de sabanas… o alguna tela igual de grande que funcione para lo mismo" – respondí frunciendo el ceño ya que mi búsqueda estaba siendo infructífera.

"¿Para qué? Digo, la cama parece bien equipada y no creo que haga mucho frío" – empezó a cuestionar, me giré para verla haciendo un mohín mientras trataba de razonar mis acciones.

Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendió su actitud tan alivianada y tranquila, parecía que su nerviosismo y vergüenza sólo duro los minutos en los que se decidió a expresar su inquietud, ahora era la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Tuve que reír aturdido.

"No es nada, yo solo… no importa" – dije aún incrédulo – "Voy a lavarme los dientes, ya vuelvo"

Bella asintió y me dejó ir, no tardé más de lo necesario en asearme ansioso por regresar al cuarto. Cuando apagué las luces del baño y cerré la puerta, me encontré a mi novia al pie de la cama observándola con concentración, sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su espalda, sus pies cubiertos en sus calcetas de peluche se movían de talón a punta, haciendo que se meciera todo su cuerpo y junto con sus pantalones de franela holgados y su camisa igual de grande logró una imagen de las más adorable e irresistible.

"¿Qué pasa, corazón?" – pregunté divertido cuando me acerqué a ella.

"Mmm…" – murmuró pensativa – "estaba tratando de adivinar qué lado de la cama prefieres, tienes cara como que del lado izquierdo, pero luego vi que en derecho tienes tu despertador, lo cual me llevó a pensar que deberías dormir cerca de él o puede ser que te guste dormir de un lado y despertar del otro…"

Su ridículo despilfarre verbal ceso cuando mis carcajadas inundaron la habitación. Sus preocupaciones eran tan adorables que no tuve más remedio que tomar su mano y besársela.

"No me importa el lado, Bella, escoge el que quieras" – la anime aún luchando por controlar mi risa – "entonces, tengo cara de lado izquierdo ¿eh? Se puede saber de dónde vino semejante hipótesis" – me burlé.

Mi angelical novia se encogió de hombros casi con indignación por mi evidente diversión mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el lado derecho de la cama.

"Sólo fue una idea" – se defendió al mismo tiempo que empezaba a quitar cojines.

Hice lo propio con mi designado lado de la cama, removí las cobijas y sin pensarlo me aventé a ellas, sintiendo la comodidad envolverme de inmediato, casi dejó salir un gemido de satisfacción. Giré mi cuerpo sólo lo necesario para ver a Bella con una sonrisa picara en sus labios mientras me observaba fijamente.

"¿Qué?" – pregunté curioso. Ella negó con la cabeza – "¿Te burlas de mí?" – aventuré entrecerrando mis ojos para darle un efecto desafiante a mis palabras, provocando solamente que Bells soltara unas cuantas risitas, las cuales trató de amortiguar con uno de los cojines.

"Sería incapaz, ya lo sabes" – dijo con tono de fingida seriedad.

Se subió a la cama con más elegancia que la que yo había mostrado y se giró para encararme, estuvimos en silencio un buen rato sólo mirándonos directamente a los ojos, de repente todo rastro de humor se esfumó y la atmósfera volvió a cambiar. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rosaron, mis ojos jamás se desviaron de los suyos incluso cuando, dubitativamente, ella entrelazó nuestras piernas. Se mordió los labios y en sus ojos pude ver un leve trazo de nerviosismo mientras me observaba atentamente como para cerciorarse de que su movimiento no había sido muy atrevido. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla, aunque su maniobra había sido totalmente inesperada y me sobresaltó por un microsegundo la verdad es que se sentía natural tenerla así. Mis brazos se movieron por cuenta propia y la rodearon por la cintura, atrayéndola más a mí, instintivamente me dejé caer de espaldas y Bella se movió conmigo para apoyar su cabeza y una de sus manos en mi pecho. Mantuve una de mis manos firmemente en su cintura mientras la otra se dedicó a acariciar su suave y larga cabellera castaña.

"Gracias, mi amor, por entenderme" – susurró solemnemente, después de varios minutos que pasamos en silencio.

"Siempre, cielo" – respondí para después besar su cabeza, adorando el sonido de su voz diciéndome 'mi amor' – "todo lo que necesites, aquí estoy para dártelo"

"Sólo te necesito a ti" – contestó amorosamente entre un bostezo

"Ya me tienes, amor"

"Gracias" – dijo con voz somnolienta.

"¿Debería cantarte para que te duermas?" – bromeé, aunque si así me lo pidiera no dudaría en hacerlo.

Sentí a Bella sacudirse a causa de su suave risa y después su mano golpeó ligeramente mi pecho.

"Noo…" – canturreó – "¿debería _yo _cantarte para que te duermas?" – replicó entretenida pero con voz tenue, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más relajado.

"Suena bastante tentador, pero no creo que logres mucho, cielo, apenas y puedes hablar" – dije escondiendo un bostezo – "un beso, sin embargo, no sería mal recibido"

Bells alzó su cabeza y me sonrió perezosamente con los ojos casi cerrados, le devolví la sonrisa y me acerqué a ella cuando vi que se trataba de estirar para alcanzarme pero no logró mucho avance.

"Eso puedo hacerlo" – susurró contra mis labios antes de darme el más dulce de los besos, lento y acompasado pero igual de intenso que cualquier otro. Cuando nos separamos, ella continúo regando pequeños besitos en mi mandíbula y mejilla haciéndome sonreír ampliamente. Me encantaba sentir sus cálidos labios en mi piel – "Te amo, Edward" – murmuró contra mi oído para después dejar un último beso y volver a acurrucarse en mi pecho, dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Te amo, mi hermosa Bella" – musité en sus cabellos – "que tengas dulces sueños, mi ángel"

La escuché murmurar alguna incoherencia como respuesta, demasiado cansada para formar correctamente una palabra. La abracé más fuerte y la pegué aún más a mi pecho, amando la sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío, el calor que desprendía era tan acogedor que era imposible apartarse de él, mi necesidad por tenerla a mi lado, lo más cerca posible, se hizo casi ridícula.

Aunque me encontraba extremadamente cansado, me obligué a permanecer despierto todo el tiempo que pude. No era la primera vez que la veía dormir, pero no por eso me dejaba de maravillar, ver todas sus facciones relajadas, sus labios curvados en una suave sonrisa, sus pestañas que descansaban en sus mejillas, los ligeros fruncimientos de cejas y suspiros que hacía mientras soñaba. Entre más la veía más sentía la necesidad de tocarla, de tenerla a mi lado, de protegerla, de simplemente estar con ella. Todos estos nuevos sentimientos que descubrí gracias a ella parecían revolucionar mientras la veía y sentía en mis brazos. Esta mujer me cambio de tal manera que a veces me desconocía a mí mismo. Para bien o para mal estaba atado a ella y, sinceramente, no lo preferiría de ninguna otra manera.

"¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Bella?" – susurré besando su frente, como si fuera un acto reflejo a mi contacto, Bells se pegó, imposiblemente, más a mí y dejó salir otro suspiro que más bien pareció un murmulló de mi nombre distorsionado, o al menos eso quería creer.

Hundí mi cabeza en sus cabellos e inhalando su dulce aroma me permití descansar, en brazos de la única mujer que he amado. Deseando, casi implorando, que está nueva sensación que estaba experimentando no acabara nunca.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos un poco desorientado, tanto en tiempo como en espacio, tratando de encontrar alguna neurona en mi cerebro que se dignara a ayudarme a encontrar las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Pestañeé varias veces, tratando de ajustarme a la nueva luminosidad del cuarto y poco a poco el entendimiento fue llegando a mí. Quise estirarme para desesperazarme pero me vi aprendido tanto de piernas como de brazos. De pronto fui consciente del otro cuerpo a mi lado, el pequeño y cálido cuerpo de mi novia, que seguía aún pegado a mí acurrucada en mi pecho e impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

Sonreí bajando la mirada y descubrí que su cara seguía igual de pacífica que cuando la última vez que la vi antes de caer en un sueño profundo y tranquilo. Debo de reconocer que desde que dejé de ser un niño y las responsabilidades y tensiones empezaron a ser parte de mi vida, jamás había dormido tan bien y descansado mejor que la noche que acababa de pasar. No sé si fue el hecho de dormir en mi cuarto de infancia o si mi Bella tenía algo que ver con eso o si simplemente tanto cansancio me dejó knockeado, pero a mí me gustaba más la segunda explicación.

Con dificultad salí de mi atontamiento y decidí ir a ver a mis enanos, por simple precaución, el día anterior fue el difícil pero nada me aseguraba que fueran a despertar tan alegres como siempre cuando vieran sus antiguas pertenencias y los recuerdos los invadieran.

Con cuidado de no despertar a mi hermoso ángel, que seguía respirando acompasadamente, zafé mis piernas de las suyas y me deslicé lo más que pude hacia la orilla de la cama. Con aún más cuidado quité mis brazos de su cintura y las posé con suavidad en sus hombros para empujarla gentilmente, sólo lo necesario para que su cabeza se apoyara en la almohada.

En cuanto mis manos hicieron la mínima de las presiones, las manos de Bella volaron a mi camiseta y se aferraron a ella, me quede inmóvil un momento pensando en que la había despertado pero su respiración seguía tranquila y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

Respiré hondo antes de volver a empujarla al mismo tiempo que apartaba mi cuerpo de ella para obtener un mejor resultado. Tuve que reprimir la risa cuando vi como la nariz de Bella se arrugaba en un gesto de desagrado y sus puños se apretaban más a mi playera. Por pura diversión, olvidando mi objetivo inicial, la volví a empujar un poco más fuerte logrando apartarla casi a un brazo de distancia, inmediatamente ella volvió a fruncir su nariz y sus cejas, sus labios estaban sobresalidos haciendo su típico puchero y sus manos me jalaron hacia ella y hasta dejó salir lo que parecía un gruñido. Su cara era tan adorable y a la vez tan graciosa que no pude reprimir más mi risa y una carcajada eructó de mis labios, la cual tapé rápidamente con mi mano.

El ruido hizo que Bells se removiera, sus manos dejaron mi camisa para tallarse los ojos y después empezó a parpadear adormilada, vi como sus ojos recorrían la habitación antes de fijarse en mí y me regaló una gigantesca sonrisa.

"Buenos días" – dijo con voz ronca por el sueño. Al igual que en su estado inconsciente, Bella se arrimó más a mí acortando la poca distancia que había logrado crear.

"Buenos días, amor" – la saludé para después darle un ligero beso en sus labios y acariciar con mi mano su mejilla, un leve sonroso apareció casi al segundo que mi mano toco su piel – "¿dormiste bien?"

"Hmm… bien " – murmuró, posó su mano sobre la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos, con la vista clavada en nuestra unión volvió a hablar – "mejor que bien, de hecho… sería muy pretencioso de mi parte decir que fue la mejor noche que he dormido" – dijo tímidamente

"No" – contesté divertido de que los dos hayamos tenido el mismo pensamiento – "sería muy pretencioso de mi parte decir que sentirte a mi lado ha sido, por mucho, la mejor forma que he tenido de despertar"

"No" – respondió sonrojada – "sería pervertido" – continuo, provocando que soltara unas cuantas risas.

"Pero así me quieres ¿no?" – dije haciendo mi mejor cara de lastima.

"Te amo, sí" – se limitó a responder mientras se acercaba a mí, buscando mis labios, los cuales la recibieron con gusto.

Estábamos en medio de toda una sesión de besos cuando escuché dos pares de piececitos acercarse a mi puerta a toda prisa. Bella los escuchó también ya que se separó de mí y volteó su vista hacia la entrada de mi cuarto, sonrió pícaramente cuando se escuchó como forcejeaban con la perilla para abrir la puerta, se giró rápido para verme y me susurró con apuro.

"Cierra los ojos" – inmediatamente que dijo eso, vi como ella hacía lo me había pedido, una sonrisa encantadora se posó en sus labios y simplemente tuve que besarlos antes de seguir su ejemplo y aparentar seguir dormido.

La puerta se abrió y los mismos pares de pies se escucharon avanzar hacia mi cama, las risitas nerviosas de Lizzy y los intentos por callarla de Matt los hubieran delatado si de verdad hubiéramos estados dormidos. Se sintió como dos pequeños bultitos se subían a la cama, haciendo que ésta se sumiera ligeramente, medio abrí un ojo para ver a Lizzy gatear en el espacio que había en medio de Bella y yo, volví a cerrarlo cuando la vi acercarse peligrosamente a mí.

Sentí como una pequeño dedito picaba tentativamente mi mejilla expuesta y tuve que usar toda mi determinación para no reírme y permanecer totalmente inexpresivo, dicho dedito siguió picándome, ahora con más determinación, hasta que se cansó de mi nula respuesta. Mi pequeña monstruito se acercó a mí, su cabello creó una cortina que envolvió toda mi cara mientras sentía su respiración agitada en mi oído, soltó otra risita antes de, encantadoramente, susurrarme

"Despiertaaaaa…" – casi cantó – "Despierta, papitoo!"

Reprimí las ganas de abrazarla y comérmela a besos. Aunque admito que mi único pensamiento antes de ofrecer la opción de llamarme papá fue no verlos sufrir por la falta de una figura paterna, no puedo negar que cada vez que escucho su tierna voz decirme ese calificativo me provoca un estrujamiento agradable en mi pecho.

Mientras Liz jugaba con mi oreja y me susurraba de vez en cuando que abriera los ojos, con mis párpados apenas abiertos miré, a través de la cortina de cabellos, el momento exacto en el que Bella tomaba como prisionero a Matt en un movimiento rápido e impredecible y lo empezaba a llenar de besos tronados en la cara provocando que mi enano riera y luchara por soltarse. Decidí que era hora para entrar en acción también.

Con un movimiento igual de ágil saqué uno de mis brazos de las mantas y rodeé a mi pequeña, la giré y tiré a un lado de la cama, ella soltó un grito de sorpresa que después se convirtió en risas descontroladas cuando, sin esperárselo siquiera, fue víctima de mi ataque de cosquillas. Su cuerpecito se sacudía y pataleaba en todas direcciones. Matt no estaba en mejor condición que ella. Pronto los dos empezaron a jadear por aire, no que esos nos haya detenido a Bella y a mí.

"Yaaaaa… Ed-diee… aaaaaaaaah!" – sus gritos se mezclaban con las risas de Matt

"Lo siento, princesita, una vez que empiezo ya no puedo parar" – dije entretenido sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Noooo… ayuuuu… daaaaaAAA…" – jadeó mientras se seguía revolviendo – "MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Todo movimiento cesó al instante. Un silencio sepulcral inundó el cuarto, cortado sólo por las respiraciones agitadas de mi hermana. Mi cara, estaba seguro, era de total shock mientras veía a Lizzy toda roja y tratando de recuperar su aliento, por mi parte estaba tratando de dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Me dejé caer de nuevo al colchón a un lado de la enana viendo fijamente al techo, intentando describir el sentimiento que me estaba recorriendo.

"Edward… yo…" – la suave voz de Bella sonaba avergonzada. Cuando la volteé a ver, la encontré mordiéndose los labios y cambiaba su mirada entre Matt, que la estaba viendo fijamente con un gesto que no supe descifrar, y yo – "lo siento, no quise…"

"¿Mami?" – dijimos el enano y yo al mismo tiempo. Matt con voz que demostraba incertidumbre y asombro; y yo con tono dulce acompañado de una sonrisa torcida.

"Sé que no debí, lo siento mucho" – se empezó a disculpar – "anoche, no supe que decir, yo… Liz… yo…"

"Me gusta!" – determinó Matt cortando el discurso nervioso de mi novia. Lizzy recalcó la afirmación moviendo su cabecita rápidamente, demasiado agitada para formular palabra.

Bells dirigió su mirada entonces a Matt, evaluó su rostro unos segundos antes de dejar salir un suspiro contenido y sonreírle suavemente. Mis dos hermanos la veían con adoración, sus ojos brillaban ilusionados, sus sonrisas eran tímidas pero genuinas… entonces lo supe, el sentimiento que mi cerebro no podía definir en cuanto escuché a Lizzy hablar. Mis hermanos querían que mi Bella fuera su mamá así como yo su papá, habían creado su familia y querían que Bella fuera parte de ella, ocupando el rol más importante. Y mi Bella no hacía más que sonreírles con ojos llorosos por la emoción, porque ella también lo quería.

Una familia con nosotros.

Una unidad inseparable.

Mi Bella y mis hermanos.

Mi familia.

Mi vida.

Mi sonrisa se agrandó y me arrimé para acercarme a ella, apretujando a Lizzy entre nosotros en el proceso. Bella me vio con ojos cautelosos pero exultantes. Y mi sentimiento se reafirmó. Completa devoción, amor desmedido por mis pequeños monstruitos y por la mujer que llego para completar la pieza faltante en nuestras vidas.

"¿No estás enojado?" – preguntó con preocupación pero en su cara se veía el regocijo.

"No entiendo porque habría de estarlo" – respondí acentuando más la sonrisa que sabía era su favorita lo que provocó que el más suave color rosa se posara en sus mejillas.

"¿A ti te parece bien?" – siguió cuestionando ahora divertida pero veía la sinceridad en sus ojos – "digo ¿No crees que fue un atrevimiento grosero?"

"No, creo más bien que mami…" – me empecé a acercar más a ella, mi cara estaba a poco centímetros de la suya – "suena…" – _increíblemente sexy _pensé – "perfecto"

La sonrisa con la que recibió mi respuesta me dejó atontado por un momento, pero después pude recobrar el sentido necesario para terminar con la distancia entre nosotros. Mi brazo trató de abrazarla pero un diminuto cuerpecito se interpuso en el camino y entonces recordé que no estábamos solos. Contuve la repentina decepción y me aparté de ella, dejando solo nuestras frentes unidas.

"Te amo" – dijimos al unísono provocando que sonriéramos como tontos.

De repente la claridad que nos rodea se vio disminuida y no tardé en notar el por qué. Mi ocurrente princesita al parecer quiso formar parte del intercambio emocional ya que dejó caer su cabeza y recargó su frente entre la de Bella y la mía, sus ojitos estaban más chicos que de costumbre gracias a la enorme sonrisa que portaba de oreja a oreja y bailaban divertidos mientras nos observaba en el diminuto espacio que nos separaba.

"¿Y ahora qué?" – preguntó con su tono dulce e inocente.

Me reí por lo bajo, como de costumbre Bells y yo pensamos lo mismo y al mismo tiempo, ya que nos separamos y besamos cada quien una mejilla de mi hermana con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que mi enanita dejara salir otra ronda de risitas.

"Ahora, ustedes se van a ir a arreglar" – contestó Bella jalando a Matt para que quedara en medio de nosotros también y lo besó con la misma intensidad que a Lizzy – "y yo voy a prepararles el desayuno"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" – dijo Matt sonriendo alegre mientras me volteaba a ver, acerqué mi mano y revolví su maraña que tenía de cabello.

"Estaba pensando que podemos usar el día de hoy para enseñarle a Bella nuestra ciudad de nacimiento ¿qué dicen?" – me dirigí a mis hermanos.

"Siiii! Al lago, hay que ir al lago!" – mencionó mi enano completamente entusiasmado.

"Yo no puedo, no conozco nada" – musitó Liz frunciendo su naricita en gesto de derrota.

"Oh bueno, eso es genial!" – exclamó Bells – "no quiero ser la única que no sepa nada, seremos compañeras de aprendizaje ¿qué te parece?"

Liz volvió a sonreír. Y así mi novia volvía a mover su magia en nosotros. Volví a sonreír, por enésima en la mañana y aún nos faltaba todo un día por vivir.

Los tres bajamos, bañados, cambiados y descalzos, a la primera planta y nos dejamos guiar por el aroma de pancakes recién hechos, huevo y tocino. Encontramos a mi novia en la estufa eléctrica volteando un pancake mientras tatareaba ausentemente una melodía alegre. La isla de la cocina ya estaba arreglada con tres platos bien servidos, una taza de café y dos tacitas pequeñas de leche, cuando las vi sonreí con melancolía al recordar las tazas que nuestra madre había hecho con nuestros nombres grabados en ellas. Tenía que recordar llevármelas a San Francisco.

Después del desayuno, Bella fue a bañarse mientras yo limpiaba la cocina y dejaba todo guardado. Para las diez de la mañana todos estábamos arriba de la Range y listos para empezar nuestro paseo.

Quería llevar a Bella a lugares que sabía iba a amar, había muchísimos lugares que quería abarcar pero en un solo día era simplemente imposible. Iniciamos el recorrido por las calles más importantes de la ciudad, para que pudiera apreciar las maravillosas arquitecturas que se encontraban edificadas, pero pronto los niños se empezaron a aburrir ya que querían salir y caminar. Cuando llegamos a la _biblioteca pública de Chicago_ me estacioné. A Bells se le iluminaron los ojos y prácticamente voló al interior del edificio. Y aunque tuve que soportar las quejas de mis hermanos por llevarlos a un lugar 'cero divertido', palabras de Lizzy, _gracias Alice por la aportación cultural a mi hermana, _valió la pena un poco de martirio sólo para ver la cara de mi ángel.

Luego de que Bella saliera de su asombro por ver las primeras ediciones de sus libros clásicos favoritos salimos del edificio; con una Bells emotiva y unos enanitos enfurruñados. _Justo como quería pasar el día_ pensé mientras contenía la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco.

Para satisfacción de todos, manejé hacia el _Millennium Park _donde pasamos la mayoría de la tarde. Rentamos un pequeño bote, muy a pesar de Bella, y estuvimos paseando por el lago Michigan, Matt y Lizzy tomaron turnos para dirigir los remos, demás está decir que el avance fue nulo y el mayor logró fue dar vueltas en círculos en el mismo espacio.

Visitamos el _Adler Planetarium & Astronomy Museum_ donde tuvimos la oportunidad de ver una de las muchas funciones que proyectan. Estar en un ambiente tenuemente iluminado, viendo las estrellas y galaxias fue una experiencia que mis hermanos adoraron.

No sé si fue por la emoción del momento o porque en verdad era un hecho, pero mis hermanos juraron no tener hambre cuando les ofrecí ir a comer en cambio de no entrar al acuario, que Matt visualizó a unos cuantos metros del planetario. Derrotado y con el estómago gruñéndome entramos al _Shedd Aquarium. _Una vez adentro todo rastro de hambre quedó olvidado al presenciar semejante belleza. El enano, como cada que ve cualquier forma viviente, quedo fascinado con todo lo que veía. Al igual que Bella en la biblioteca casi tuvo que ser arrastrado para que pudiéramos salir de ahí.

Regresamos al restaurante de la noche anterior a petición de todos, realmente no me importaba volver a comer ahí y recordar viejos tiempo, pero eso no me quitaba la decepción de no poder mostrarle a Bella otros lugares igual de buenos. Contentos y alimentados salimos a la típica noche fría de Chicago. Aún estábamos con ánimos y energías para caminar un rato y disfrutar de la noche, por lo que a mí se me ocurrió el lugar perfecto para dar por terminado tan increíble día.

"Esto es grandioso!" – dijo Matt con la vista clavada hacia el frente, donde el espectáculo tenía lugar.

"Bonito" – susurró Lizzy sorprendida desde mis hombros, donde la tenía cargada.

Bella estaba completamente muda; colgada de mi brazo, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro y tomándole la mano a Matt, parecía ignorar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor excepto la majestuosidad que teníamos en frente.

"¿Qué te parece, amor?" – pregunté mientras admiraba cada una de sus expresiones faciales.

"Hmm…" – fue lo único que pudo decir, de pronto sus ojos volvieron a abrirse por la sorpresa cuando otro juego de luces apareció en escena.

Sabía que les iba a encantar, el espectáculo nocturno de la _Buckinghan Fountain_ era algo inolvidable, bastó que mis padres me trajeran por primera vez a los seis años para que se convirtiera en mi lugar favorito de toda mi infancia. Amaba sentarme con ellos y platicar mientras contemplábamos como el agua y las luces danzaban armoniosamente.

"Esto es bellísimo, Edward" – murmuró Bella ausente.

"Lo es" – concedí

"Papito, bájame quiero ir más cerca" – me pidió Lizzy dando pequeños saltitos haciendo que sus piernas me golpearan el pecho.

Hice lo que me pidió, una vez que estuvo en el suelo buscó la mano de Matt y lo jaló con ella hasta que casi llegaron a la pequeña barda que limitaba la fuente. Yo seguí su ejemplo y tomé la mano de Bella para irlos a alcanzar. Nos quedamos unos cuantos pasos atrás de ellos, mi atención se dividió entre la asombrosa escultura, mis hermanos que seguían con la boca abierta de la impresión y la mujer que tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, justo dónde mi corazón se encontraba. No podía pensar en nada mejor que esto.

"Se ven tan felices" – de repente habló Bells con voz suave, sus ojos puestos en mis enanos – "los tres" – continuó apretando más su abrazo en mí – "me alegra que este viaje les haya ayudado"

"Mmhmm, fue buena idea venir" – dije honestamente – "deberíamos regresar pronto, tal vez traer a todos los Cullen, será divertido"

"No sé si quieras tomar ese riesgo" – me advirtió – "cuando habló Alice esta tarde me contó que Emmett trató de penetrar un castillo en Philadelphia asegurando que había visto al Conde de Transilvania… pasaron el resto del día en la comisaría. Sólo a Emmett se le ocurre buscar a un personaje de Rumania en Estados Unidos" – dijo soltando risitas y negando con la cabeza.

"Sólo a Emmett se le ocurre que puede buscar un personaje ficticio en lugares reales" – aclaré mientras me imaginaba la cara de los demás Cullen, en especial Rosalie, tratando de explicar a las autoridades su allanamiento de morada sólo porque habían visto un vampiro.

"Mami, tengo sueño" – nos interrumpió la somnolienta voz de Lizzy.

Bella se separó de mí y bajó la mirada para sonreírle dulcemente para después tomarla en sus brazos, mi enanita se acomodó inmediatamente en su cuello y cerró los ojos. Mi novia le besó su frente y la atrajo más a ella.

"Duérmete, mi princesita" – le susurró al oído. Sentí a Matt recargarse en mi pierna y cuando bajé la vista descubrí que él también se estaba cayendo de sueño. Lo cargué rápidamente con un brazo y puse el otro alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

"Vamos a casa, mi vida"

Mientras caminábamos a la camioneta un grupo de adultos se nos quedaron viendo, nada nuevo, como siempre ante cualquier espectador éramos la típica pareja joven que tiene que criar a sus hijos; pero cuando pasamos justo enfrente de ellos todos nos sonrieron cariñosamente y supe que lo que les llamó la atención en nosotros no fue el morbo sino el sentimiento que desbordábamos. Les sonreí amablemente.

"Buenas noches" – me despedí gentilmente.

"Oh, buenas noches, joven, maneje con cuidado que lleva usted una hermosa familia" – contestó una de las mujeres.

"Gracias" – respondí simplemente mientras seguíamos avanzando. Sentí la mirada de Bella en mi cara y volteé a verla, sus ojos demostraban diversión y curiosidad pero no cuestionó nada. Le sonreí y me acerqué para besar su frente. – "Te adoro, mi Bella"

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres veinticinco minutos más tarde y lo primero que hicimos fue acostar a los monstruitos, pasamos otro par de horas haciendo el equipaje, mis hermanos ya habían escogido anteriormente, en la mañana, las cosas que querían llevarse consigo de su antiguo cuarto, por lo que hacer que cerraran las maletas fue una odisea algo frustrante. También yo había aprovechado la mañana para hacer las llamadas necesarias para hacer que mi amado Aston lo enviaran a San Francisco y tenía que dejar todo arreglado. Para cuando terminamos de todo ya era entrada la madrugada.

Se mantuvo la exacta misma distribución para dormir. Entramos a mi cuarto, esta vez Bella no me pidió dormir juntos, simplemente entró, tomó su extremadamente grande pijama y se fue al baño. No hice más que sonreír, ahora que sabía lo que era dormir a su lado dudaba que pudiera volver a descansar tan bien, hasta sentía resistencia de regresar a casa y volver a nuestro antigua rutina. Al menos tenía esta noche para disfrutar y tal vez podía llegar a tener suerte en Forks y pasar las siguientes dos noches de la misma manera…

"Me encantó Chicago, Edward, después de ver donde creciste… creo que encontraras Forks bastante aburrido, las cosas son muy diferentes haya" – comentó Bella que ya estaba acurrucada en mi pecho, en una posición idéntica a la de la noche anterior.

"Nada de eso, estoy ansioso por ver donde la pequeña Bella vivía, quiero conocer todos los lugares importantes para ti" – respondí con la emoción visible en mi voz – "hasta quiero conocer todos los lugares en donde caminaste, corriste, tropezaste, caíste, rasguñaste, todo" – bromeé ganándome una palmada en mi pecho.

"Nunca acabaríamos" – admitió apenada.

La mañana siguiente fue un caos, estábamos tan cansados que ninguno de los dos escuchó la alarma sonar, lo que nos despertó fue el ruido de la televisión de mi cuarto que no sé en qué momento mis hermanos encendieron y estaban sentados en el borde de la cama viéndola. Nos dimos cuenta que teníamos hora y media para llegar al aeropuerto y casi como si nos hubieran puesto polvo pica-pica en las sabanas, los dos saltamos de la cama y la revolución empezó: ropa regada por todos lados como si el trabajo previo nunca se hubiera hecho, cuerpos corriendo de un lado a otro, dos caídas, varias trastabilladas, un medio ahogado, otra atragantada, un cambio de ropa de emergencia y unos cuantos sonidos de desesperación. Pero al final logramos llegar a tiempo para entregar la Range casi con lágrimas en los ojos de Bella, que termino por amarla y abordar con tranquilidad nuestro avión.

Llegar a Forks fue una cosa totalmente diferente que cuando volamos Chicago. El vuelo a Seattle fue largo y cansado y todavía tuvimos que pasar por algo de turbulencia que terminó por alterar a mis hermanos, a partir de ese momento el vuelo fue todo un desafío, me encontré contando los minutos para que el avión aterrizara. Y por si eso fuera poco, tuvimos que tomas una avioneta de ahí a Port Angeles, por si mis enanos no estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos, al ver el pedazo de metal casi se pusieron de rodillas para que tomáramos camión, Matt incluso sugirió irnos caminando. Así de viejo estaba el transporte. Bella me dio una mirada avergonzada.

"Te dije que iba a ser diferente" – había comentado antes de que arrastráramos a los niños al interior de la avioneta.

El vuelo estuvo tranquilo y los niños se relajaron en cuanto vieron el paisaje que nos rodeaba, no será una zona de ciudades grandes y modernas pero, sin duda, la península de Olympic era impresionante. Enormes árboles y montañas se alzaban a derecha e izquierda, el mar tenía un tono anaranjado producto de la puesta de sol que estábamos presenciando. Era realmente un paisaje hermoso.

En cuanto pisamos Port Angeles se sintió el cambio de clima drástico, del cual Bella ya nos había advertido, no importa que haya sol siempre sentirás Frío, por suerte Bells que tiene pleno conocimiento de estas áreas ya había dejado los suéteres a la mano para cuando los requiriéramos. Tomamos un taxi para Forks, específicamente para la casa de los Cullen, mentiría si dijera que no estaba chocado de viajar, prácticamente nos llevó todo el día llegar. Cuando el taxista nos dejó en la impresionante mansión, el sol ya se había puesto por completo.

La casa se encontraba en medio de un enorme prado rodeado de árboles y pinos y reflejaba la personalidad de los Cullen por cada rincón que la miraras: amplia, iluminada, con colores claros, muebles elegantes, grandes ventanales. Dejamos todas las maletas en el recibidor de la casa y nos quedamos parados, esperando a que Bella nos diera instrucciones.

"Creo que el tour de la casa puede esperar, primero lo primero" – anunció – "hay que ir por los víveres de mañana y comprar algo de verdadera comida, no como esos procesados del avión"

Todos asentimos a la primera y la seguimos cuando empezó a avanzar hacia la parte trasera de la casa dónde salió por una puerta de madera. Llegamos a lo que era el garaje, ahí se encontraba una moto, un jeep enorme y un vejestorio de camioneta roja, la cual Bella estaba abriendo.

"Todos arriba" – dijo emocionada

"¿De quién es este… clásico?" – pregunté tratando de disimular mi diversión

Bella hizo una mueca adorable.

"Mmm… ya sé que está vieja" – abrí mis ojos como platos en señal de falso asombro, como si lo que me acababa de decir no fuera una deducción evidente – "no te burles" – me reprimió – "la carcacha es la única cosa material que me queda de mis padres, era de Charlie" – se encogió de hombros

"Oh!" – fue mi inteligente respuesta

"Si" – continuo – "mis padres no fueron tan precavidos como los tuyos y no hicieron testamento, así que lo poco que tenían pasó a ser propiedad de nadie, además la casa no era nuestra, lo único que nadie quiso y dejaron al abandono fue esta camioneta" – explicó dando golpecitos al cofre de dicho vehículo – "cuando me adoptaron, Carlisle la compró para mí. La pude conducir cuando cumplí los dieciséis con la condición de que nunca la sacara de Forks, porque yo quería llevármela a San Francisco" – dijo sonriendo tímidamente, viéndome a través de sus pestañas – "pero la verdad es que dudo que hubiera aguantado un viaje de esa magnitud y como sea necesito con que trasladarme cuando vengo aquí"

"Muy sensato" – coincidí

Nos acomodamos como pudimos en la péquela cabina de la carcacha y salimos hacia el pueblo. Llegamos a una pequeña cafetería, que según Bella, era lo más cercano que tenían a un restaurante de cinco estrellas y devoramos nuestra cena en tiempo record. Después pasamos a una tienda a comprar los alimentos necesarios para el desayuno y el almuerzo que Bella quería prepararnos. En el trayecto nos iba enseñando algunos lugares del pueblito, pero era evidente que no había mucho que ver.

Para la hora de dormir, Bella acomodo a Lizzy en la habitación de Alice y a Matt en la de Emmett, después de dejarlos bien instalados y roncando salimos de nuevo al amplio pasillo del segundo piso.

"Esteee… esta casa no tiene cuarto de huéspedes porque fue el que me dieron cuando llegué a vivir aquí, así que a no ser que quieras dormir en la habitación de Esme y Carlisle…" – dijo a tono de sugerencia.

"Sólo dirige el camino hacia el cuarto donde _vamos_ a dormir" – respondí con avidez provocando que Bella se riera por mi urgencia.

Realmente no me importaba, había ganado otra noche con ella, por mi parte Bells se podía burlar todo lo que quisiera.

.

"Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto" – dijo Bella después de nuestra sesión de besos de buenos días.

"Créeme, amor, que si pasa yo no pondría resistencia" – respondí para después volver a besarla – "¿Quieres que te acompañemos o prefieres ir sola?" – pregunté con tono serio, obviamente Bells sabía lo que quería decir.

"Me gustaría presentártelos… oficialmente" – dijo con voz tímida

"En ese caso, será mejor que mueva mi trasero y me arregle si es que quiero causar una buena primera impresión a mis suegros" – contesté sonriente antes de besar su frente y salir de la cama.

Desayunamos ligero y a la carrera ya que Bella quería salir temprano porque tenía planes para nosotros a mediodía. A las ocho de la mañana ya estábamos expuestos a la leve llovizna y neblina de Forks.

Ocupé el trayecto al cementerio para explicarles a los enanos nuestra salida, tenía miedo que dos experiencias tan prontas en ese lugar los fuera a perturbar, quería asegurarme de que estuvieran cómodos con eso, pero en cuanto se enteraron que íbamos a visitar a los papás de Bella simplemente sonrieron y pidieron pasar a una florería o jardín cercano para llevar flores y poner arreglarlas como las de nuestros papás. No tardamos mucho en estacionarnos y dirigirnos hacia donde Bella nos indicaba.

"Aquí es" – susurró tranquilamente, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. Las palabras me abandonaron y no supe que decir. Bella se sentó en el pasto mojado sin importarle lo frío que pudiera estar y los niños la secundaron; Liz sentándose entre las piernas de Bells y Matt a un lado de ella, poniendo sus flores en el regazo. Aún en silencio, me acomodé junto a mi novia – "Charlie, Renée" – dijo a modo de saludo con tono despreocupado – "hoy no vine sola, ya sé que estarán pensado pero es que quería presentarles a unas personas muy importantes y eeerrmm… bueno ya saben" – concluyó apresurada, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella me volteó a ver y me sonrió dulcemente, le devolví la sonrisa un poco sorprendido de la naturalidad con la que se comportaba, no es que quisiera verla llorar hasta que se deshidratara, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no esperaba algo de lágrimas, de hecho estaba preparado para hacer mi papel de novio consolador. Era agradable ver que sus visitas no eran dolorosas sino todo lo contrario, parecía disfrutar estar ahí.

Bells se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en mi hombro.

"Él es Edward" – dijo sonriente, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos – "les diría que es mi novio, pero la verdad es que ese título no es suficiente… lo amo, lo amo como a la vida misma" – musitó con la voz cortada por la emoción.

Me hicieron presa mis propias emociones y sin pensarlo me acerqué para besarla lentamente.

"Y yo a ti, cielo, más que a mi vida, amor" – respondí y besé su frente. La sonrisa de Bella era inigualable.

"Charlie te hubiera matado por haberme besado enfrente de él" – dijo seria tratando de ocultar pésimamente su entretenimiento ya que soltó unas risitas. Y aunque era un hecho improbable eso no evitó que me recorriera en escalofrío y volteara a ver la tumba de Charlie con una mezcla de temor y vergüenza, Bella rió aún más fuerte y después fijó su atención a mis hermanos que veían la escena divertidos. Tuve que rodar los ojos – "y ellos son Matt y Liz, hermanos de Edward y mis hermosos angelitos" – Matt sonrió contento y Lizzy agitó su manita en dirección de las lápidas, como señal de saludo.

"¿Ellos conoces a mis papis, Bella?" – preguntó Lizzy curiosamente.

"No lo sé, pequeña, el cielo es muy grande, pero a mí me gusta pensar que sí, a lo mejor ellos se conocieron por casualidad como nosotros" – los enanitos asintieron pensativos.

Estuvimos sentados otro rato, Bella platicaba con nosotros contándonos como eran sus padres y algunas cosas que solían hacer cuando ella era chica y a sus padres les contaba las nuevas de los Cullen, como el embarazo de Rose y los logros de Alice en su carrera, así como también algunos de los paseos y actividades que hacíamos sólo nosotros cuatro. Mis hermanos se tomaban la libertad de interrumpirla para corregir o aumentar la historia, incluso yo fui un miembro activo durante unos cuantos minutos, pero en realidad disfrutaba más escuchándolos y viéndolos.

Al final, Bella se quedó un momento a solas con sus padres mientras yo llevaba a los niños de vuelta a la carcacha, por mucho que Bells no lo quisiera dar a notar, sabía que había cosas que necesitaba decirles en privado. Cuando regresó a la camioneta pude ver sus ojos rojos pero la sonrisa no se había borrado sus labios.

"Quiero enseñarles otra cosa antes de regresar a casa" – anunció mientras encendía el motor de la camioneta

Cuando se estacionó en la entrada de un vecindario, la volteé a ver con ojos de interrogación. Ella solo sonrió y se bajó de un salto. Empezamos a caminar por la acera hasta que nos detuvimos casi al final de la calle. Bells apuntó con su mano hacia la casa que se encontraba al otro lado de la carretera.

"Mi casa de la infancia" – murmuró con voz contenida.

Observé con extremo detenimiento cada detalle de la casa, era de dos pisos de proporciones normales, en el porche colgaba el columpio que había visto anteriormente en las fotos de Bells.

"Me gusta venir cada año a verla, los actuales ocupantes aún conservan los cambios que Renée hizo a la fachada, no ha cambiado nada" – explicó con los ojos puestos en dicha construcción, después volteó a verme y me sonrió casi avergonzada – "tú querías ver los lugares donde sufrí accidentes, pues bueno…" – murmuró mientras apuntaba con su cabeza hacia la casa – "te puedo asegurar que ahí pasaron la mayoría de ellos"

Me acerqué a ella y pasé mi brazo por su cintura.

"Gracias, amor, por compartir esto con nosotros" – dije con mi voz cargada de sinceridad

"No es nada" – dijo restándole importancia a lo que, a mi parecer, era el detalle más significativo que me podía haber hecho, dejar que conozca su pasado, dejarme entrar a todos los detalles de su vida. – "ahora vamos, hay un par de lugares que les quiero mostrar"

Nos dio un paseo en coche por la parte alta de la reserva de LaPush para que pudiéramos ver una vista panorámica del océano pacífico y el bosque que lo rodeaba, a mis monstruitos sólo les faltaba pegar la nariz a la ventana cuando pasamos por los impresionantes acantilados, donde unos chicos casi desnudos se estaban aventando.

"Wooorales!" – chilló Lizzy que abrió los ojos como platos cuando otro joven se aventó dando maromas en el aire.

"¿Qué es lo que intentan demostrar? Cuál de las muertes es más probable: si sufrir un descalabro por las rocas o ahogarte porque la marea te arrastró" – cuestioné, incrédulo de que existieran personas con tan poco nivel de supervivencia o cerebro en tal caso.

"Los chicos de aquí son bastante rudos, supongo necesitan hacer actos estúpidos para seguir con esa fama" – explicó Bella rodando los ojos – "y no es la gran cosa, Emmett y yo lo hicimos hace un par de años, se ve impresionante pero la verdad es que no lo es, a esos chicos solo les gusta alardear"

"Tú saltaste esa cosa!" – exclamé alterado

"Claro, me gusta resolver mis curiosidades" – contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa

"Como si tu torpeza no fuera suficiente, ahora tu curiosidad también es un peligro"

Bella rodó los ojos y siguió su camino. Regresamos al pueblo donde nos enseñó su escuela y los lugares que frecuentaba, que debo aclarar no eran muchos, hasta nos enseño el orfanato y en ese momento sentí como el estómago se me revolvía al recordar lo que Bella y Esme me platicaron.

Unos cuantos minutos pasado del mediodía y ya nos encontrábamos en el garaje de los Cullen. Bella corrió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, no sin antes ir a un closet y darme una mochila donde tenía que empacar mantas y toda la utilería de cocina. Mis enanos simplemente se dejaron caer en el sofá para ver una película en lo que nosotros terminábamos.

Media hora más tarde salimos por la puerta trasera en dirección hacia el bosque, Bella cargando una enorme bolsa y yo con la mochila y la cesta de comida. Cerca de la propiedad cruzaba un río, el cual atravesamos por medio del pequeño puentecito de madera que Esme había mandado a construir según nos explicó mi novia.

Nos habíamos alejado unos cuantos metros del cauce cuando el bosque se abrió formando una pequeña explanada llena de flores silvestres y mariposas revoloteando por todos lados. Era una visión que te quitaba el aliento. Mis enanos corrieron al centro haciendo que más mariposas volaran. Los dos se echaron a reír con sus cabecitas viendo hacia el cielo donde una nube de animalitos los rodeaba.

"Mi lugar favorito para cuando quería estar sola" – Bella habló en voz baja para no quebrar el ambiente y tomó mi mano para dirigirme hacia un árbol de tronco grueso.

"Y puedo adivinar porque, es hermoso" – contesté.

Era evidente que Matt estaba encantado, corría de un lado a otro, buscaba en los pequeños arbustos por Dios sabe qué cosas, corría al río para mojarse las manos, se recostaba entre las flores. El niño no tenía sosiego. Lizzy lo veía divertida mientras seleccionaba y recolectaba flores, las cuales ordenaba cuidadosamente en el suelo y debes en cuando se distraía de su tarea por perseguir alguna mariposa.

Por mi parte, no podía pedir por un mejor lugar. Estaba sentado, recargado en el tronco con mi Bella entre mis piernas engrosada en el libro que había traído, mis manos jugueteaban con sus cabellos, cuando me cansé de eso, mis labios empezaron a recorrer sus hombros y cuello, llenándome de su aroma que se mezclaba con la dulce fragancia que destilaban las flores. Bella soltó un ligero gemido.

"Es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando está leyendo" – intentó regañarme, pero ladeó su cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso.

"Permíteme disculparme entonces" – dejé la suave piel de su cuello, con brazo rodeé su cintura y con el otro giré su cara para poder besar sus tentadores labios. Ella reaccionó al instante, sus manos se enterraron en mi cabello y pronto el tierno beso que planeaba se convirtió en uno cargado de intensidad y pasión. Pronto los dos nos encontrábamos jadeando por aire.

"Perdonado" – susurró sin aliento y después colocó un simple beso en mis labios. – "hora de jugar con los niños!" – dijo entusiasmada parándose inmediatamente y dejándome completamente aturdido y un poco decepcionado. Suspiré pesadamente y me uní a ellos.

Dejamos salir el espíritu creativo que llevamos dentro y con las varitas y hojas que habían tiradas por todas partes empezamos a construir una cabañita. Bella sacó unas ligas chicas que utiliza para peinar a Lizzy para hacer amarres difíciles. Nuestra creación tenía ventanas con cortinas hechas de hojas, una puerta movediza, que aún no entiendo como hizo Bells para hacer funcionar ese mecanismo, un techo tejido con hojas, una cerca para los animalitos, que cabe mencionar los hicimos con varas y las ligas así como también a la familia que habitaba ahí. Obviamente hacer las cosas a conciencia no era ningún problema para nosotros.

Después de varias fotos y de quedar satisfechos con nuestro trabajo, hicimos carrera de barquitos de papel en el río. El enano se la tomó muy enserio porque hasta le buscó capitán a su barco. El pobre escarabajo murió ahogado pero haciendo feliz a un niño.

Vi con asombro como Bella lavaba las manos a mis hermanos para que pudieran comer. De su enorme bolsa extrajo una toalla, jabón líquido y una botella de agua, por si eso fuera poco sacó una botella de gel antibacterial y se los untó enérgicamente antes de mandarlos a sentar a la manta. Si creía que Esme era la mujer mejor preparada para cualquier imprevisto, Bella la hacía palidecer en esos momentos.

"A mí no me vas a ayudar" – dije divertido. Mi novia me sacó la lengua.

"Síguete burlando, Edward, y te voy a ayudar a que visites a San Pedro antes de tiempo"

Me reí a carcajadas aunque ver su cara seria me hizo calmarme abruptamente. Mi cerebro comprendió que no estaba bromeando, ya sabía que esa mujer iba a ser mi muerte.

El resto del día pasó en una bruma, la comida que hizo Bells estaba deliciosa ensalada, emparedados y sopa fría, y de postre la mejor manzana acaramelada que jamás haya probado. Permanecimos acostados en las mantas hasta que la noche amenazaba con llegar y con eso el fin de nuestro perfecto día.

Al día siguiente regresaríamos a San Francisco y todo lo que vivimos se convertiría en un recuerdo, desde New York hasta Forks, están vacaciones habían sido, por demás, perfectas: las aventuras que conlleva estar cerca de Alice y Emmett, la noticia del nuevo Cullen, la primera visita a mis padres, Lizzy diciéndome papá, dormir al lado de mi Bella, conocer su pueblo natal, estar con sus padres… decirle que la amo por primera vez en el banquillo del piano de mamá y escucharla decirlo de vuelta…

"Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho lo guapo que te ves con tu cara de concentración" – la voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos, sus labios besaban la línea de mi mandíbula y sentí su cuerpo apretarse más al mío por debajo de las cobijas de su cama.

"Me temo que eres la primera" – dije fingiendo lastima.

"Hmmm…" – murmuró, sus labios estaban en mi cuello, besándolo tortuosamente. – "no quiero volver a casa" – confesó.

"Pero debemos, amor" – contesté mientras los dedos de mi mano izquierda recorrían su espalda – "¿acaso no extrañas a tu familia?"

"Pues sí, pero voy a extrañar más los cambios que logramos en este tiempo" – dijo acercándose más a mí, dándome a entender a lo que se refería.

"Bueno, mi amor" – dije en tono seductor – "que suerte que los dos optamos por comprar camas espaciosas…"


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: TAN SEGURA COMO QUE ROBSTEN EXISTE Y ES LA PAREJA MÁS ADORABLE DEL HOLLYWOOD, PUEDO DECIR QUE STEPHENIE MEYER ES AMA Y SEÑORA DEL MUNDO TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES. **

**Aquí estoy una vez más y antes de presentarles mi capítulo quiero mencionar unas cuantas cosas: **

**La primera: para bien o para mal este fic está llegando a su final. Desde que lo pleneé decidí no hacerlo más grande de 20 capítulos, principalmente porque como lectora sé que si el tema no es lo suficientemente atrayente la historia se puede tornar aburrida y aunque sé que mi fic puede dar para escribir infinidad de situaciones; honestamente, y aunque adoro a mi fic y ha sido toda una experiencia escribirlo, la verdad es que este tema no es tan bueno como para hacer de él un fic de 50 cap. Por lo mismo, las personas que me han pedido meterle drama a la historia, lamento defraudarlas pero no lo voy a hacer, me quedan exactamente 3 cap y el epílogo y la verdad no quiero meter un conflicto que su desenlace sea apresurado y mal escrito... no sé preocupen, prometo traer drama en mis siguientes historias.**

**La segunda: Este primera experiencia de escribir me ha hecho ver mis capacidades y limitaciones, he aprendido que publicar mientras se está escribiendo es muy difícil y en mi caso terminé por sentirme presionada, sé que es tonto porque nadie me está obligando a nada, pero siento el compromiso con las personas que me están siguiendo y no quiero quedarles mal (ya sé que tengo un severo caso de responsabilidad enfermiza, por si es que se preguntaban si era conciente de mi trastorno) por lo mismo no pienso consideran la idea de agrandar la historia.**

**Por último: mi cabeza ahorita es un bombardeo de ideas, tengo tantas cosas que quiero escribir para mis futuros fics pero no puedo porque, vuelvo a lo mismo, me siento comprometida a terminar este fic antes de que pueda considerar la idea de escribir otro, casi hasta me siento culpable cuando sucumbo a la tentación y escribo para otra cosa. Ya sé que estoy mal del cerebro, pero así funciono, la cosa no es tratar de entenderme sino aceptarme, creanme la primera opción resulta bastante complicada. **

**Ahora sí después de mis platicas del corazón le dejó sin mas rollos mi capítulo, ya sé que no es la gran cosa, pero resultó divertido escribirlo y agradezco de nuevo a mi diseñadora que ahora la puse a crear una línea algo diferente pero igual lo hizo estupendo.**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y NOS VEMOS PARA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**LUV YA ALL!**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15**

**BPOV.**

Esto era el paraíso o al menos lo más cercano a ello.

Acabábamos de acostar a los niños. Habían pasado son meses desde que regresamos a San Francisco y en ese tiempo, durante las noches, más veces de las que me gustaría admitir o mi pudor me dejara; a Edward parecía ganarle la urgencia y me acorralaba en el pasillo de su departamento. No que a mí me importara, de hecho no podía estar más agradecida.

Edward me besaba con intensidad, casi con desesperación, mi cuerpo se encontraba aplastado entre la pared del pasillo y su fuerte figura, sus labios cálidos y persistentes parecían devorar los míos y aunque yo trataba de corresponderle con el mismo ímpeto mi, ahora familiar, perdida de oxígeno como respuesta natural hacia mi novio hacía que perdiera miserablemente. No es como si eso me impidiera dejar de intentarlo, después de todo siempre he sido buena conteniendo la respiración y últimamente había mejorado mi habilidad a niveles sorprendentes.

"Bella" – susurró con voz cargada de pasión mientras su labios se abrían camino entre mi mandíbula para llegar a mi oreja y empezar a juguetear con ella. El nuevo hobbie de mi novio.

"Recamara" – fue lo único que pude decir dado que me encontraba jadeando casi como perro en el desierto en busca de agua. Vergonzoso pero simplemente no encontraba alguna parte de mi cerebro que le importara.

Edward soltó un gruñido de lo más atractivo que hizo que todo mi cuerpo sufriera escalofríos y tuve que apretar más mis manos en torno a sus hombros para evitar caer desfallecida. Mis piernas no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo sosteniéndome. Estaba más claro que el cristal que los dos estábamos deseosos de dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. Siendo completamente honesta, a veces no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que nos detenía…

"Mami?" – una suave vocecita se escuchó seguida de una puerta tratando de ser abierta.

_Oh sí! Eso nos detenía_. Edward volvió a gruñir, aunque estaba vez en frustración y dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro, lo escuché maldecir por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que vi como se asomaba la cabecita de Lizzy entre la puerta de su cuarto. En cuanto me vio, me sonrió angelicalmente y salió al pasillo vistiendo su pijama con patitas lila de estampado de pequeños changuitos. Palmeé afectuosamente la espalda de Edward en un intento de tranquilizarlo y de mantener la calma ya que en esos momentos lo único que quería hacer era gritar, llorar y soltar un berrinche como niña malcriada cuando no consigue lo que quiere. Me forcé a sonreírle cálidamente a mi niñita, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

"¿Qué pasa peque?" – dije con la mejor voz que pude.

"¿Ya es mi cumpleaños?" – preguntó esperanzada con una sonrisa aún más grande que me hizo olvidarme, temporalmente, de mi pequeña desilusión.

Al parecer, las palabras de Liz tuvieron el mismo efecto en mi novio, ya que con un largo suspiro se retiró de mí y volteó a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa amable.

"Enana, si no te duermes tu cumpleaños no va a llegar"

"Es que estoy emocionada, ¿Bella ya viste el vestido que me hizo Tía Alice?" –preguntó bostezando

"No, cielo, es una sorpresa para todos pero estoy segura que te vas a ver hermosa" – la reconforme. Tomé su mano y la dirigí de nuevo a su recamara

"No quiero verme hermosa" – dijo con un puchero – "te debo dar miedo"

_Oh, sí._ La pequeña Lizzy resultó cumplir años el día de Halloween, que para colmo de males era la festividad favorita de Alice, así que decir que esta fiesta iba a estar a escalas desproporcionales era una completa subestimación.

"Bien, te verás hermosamente aterradora entonces" – respondí ganándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de parte de Lizzy

La volví a arropar en su cama y me acosté junto a ella. Empecé a acariciarle sus cabellos para lograr un efecto somnoliento en ella, obviamente su entusiasmo era más grande que su cansancio.

"Voy a tener una fiesta muy bonita y grande, verdad Bella?"

"Sí, mi amor"

"Y después vamos a ir a pedir dulces!"

"Y también hay que decorar las calabaza que compro Esme"

"Sííí! La mía va a ser una niña con gusanos en los dientes" comentó sacando su manita de las cobijas para ponerla en su boca e imitar el movimiento de un gusano con sus dedos. Me tuve que reír por sus ocurrencias.

"Ya duérmete, cielo"

"Cuando tenga cinco años ya no me voy a tener que dormir tan temprano, ya seré grande"

"Lizzy, no importa que tan grande seamos todos nos tenemos que acostar temprano, sino nunca nos podríamos levantar para ir a la escuela o el trabajo"

La pequeña se quedó analizando mis palabras en silencio por un rato.

"Pero, ya voy a poder tomar café verdad? Como ustedes toman, porque eso hacen los grandes"

"Mmm… que te parece si empezamos con un poco de helado de café" – sugerí tratando de esconder mi diversión

"Me gusta el helado!" – dijo confiadamente

"Anda, ya cierra tus ojitos, sino te vas a quedar dormida en tu fiesta y no queremos eso" – la niña negó con su cabecita furiosamente, se giró hacia mí y cerró sus ojitos.

"Va a ser la mejor fiesta del mundo" – susurró mientras apretaba a Hippo y enterraba su cabeza aún más en la almohada. – "Gracias mami Bella"

Besé sus cabellos dulcemente y me recosté con ella un rato, viéndola con la tenue luz que desprendía la lámpara de su buro hasta que noté que su respiración se hacía más lenta mientras caía en un sueño tranquilo.

No pude reprimir mis sentimientos y la volví a besar, mi pequeño angelito estaba en todo su derecho de emocionarse. Edward me había contado cómo fue su cumpleaños el año pasado, justo a unos escasos dos meses de la muerte de los Masen. No estaban precisamente con ánimos festivos, sin embargo Edward me demostró una vez más la hermosa persona que es ya que haciendo a un lado por un rato la pena que lo embargaba trató de hacer de ese día un recuerdo alegre en la vida de sus hermanos.

"No teníamos casa aún, vivíamos en el pequeño cuarto que rentaba antes de que todo pasara. Estábamos llenos de cajas y sin espacio suficiente, no contábamos con cocina tampoco y aún así me las arreglé para darle su desayuno tradicional de la familia" – me contó Edward una noche mientras estábamos sentados en la sala de mi departamento – "los llevé a comer y al parque aunque realmente Matt no estaba de ánimos para nada pero Lizzy se divirtió corriendo y disfrutando de estar al aire libre. No fue la mejor celebración de cumpleaños pero hubiera sido peor no hacerle nada"

Estaba contenta de que esta vez pudiera tener la celebración que tanto merecía, llevaba semanas en las que no hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran sus próximos cinco años y lo divertido que serían. Es por eso que me tragué mis reproches y acaté la fiesta de disfraces que Alice había planeado y acepté mi vestuario sin que de mi boca saliera un solo pero. El sacrificio lo valía cuando se trataba de mi pequeña.

Una vez que vi que no se movía, me deslicé cautelosamente para salir de la cama y no despertarla, apagué la lámpara y salí a tientas de su cuarto. Caminé hacia la sala en donde descubrí a mi novio sentado con su cabeza echada hacía atrás y sus manos se tallaban furiosamente la cara para después pasarla con rudeza por sus cabellos. Me acerqué a él y, realmente, sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo me dejé caer es su regazo. Él alzó la cara rápidamente casi como alarmado antes de fijar su vista en mí, le sonreí tímidamente y vi como sus hombros se relajaban un poco y sus brazos me rodearon la cintura para atraerme más a él. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"¿Qué tienes?" – le pregunté por fin cuando después de un rato en silencio descubrí que no tenía intenciones de iniciar la conversación – "pareces enojado"

"Estoy enojado" – murmuró con voz contenida

"¿Conmigo?" – pregunté con cautela

"No, amor, difícilmente me puedo enojar contigo" – contestó y me dio un beso en mi hombro – "soy yo el que…" – dejó salir un largo suspiro

"¿El que qué?" – lo urgí, mi mano recorrió el largo de su brazo ausentemente

"Mmm… el que le cuesta encontrar un balance, supongo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – inquirí confundida. Él volvió a suspirar

"Bella, te amo, jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien más y es lógico que te… desee de la forma en lo que lo hago" – me ruboricé en cuestión de segundos y Edward me sonrió levemente antes de continuar – "pero me siento… atado, porque no puedo actuar de la manera que quiero por mis hermanos y eso me… enoja. Me enoja pensar así, como si mis hermanos me estorbaran, como si me limitaran, como si fueran los culpables de mis continuas frustraciones"

"Ellos no…" – empecé a decir pero Edward rápidamente me cortó

"Sé que ellos no, Bella, y eso es lo que me disturba. El que tenga estos sentimientos hacia ellos me enoja como no tienes idea porque sé que es injusto. ¿Qué clase de hermano soy como para que me moleste con mis enanos porque interrumpen mi tiempo con mi novia?.. Te juro, Bella, hay días en los que me es muy fácil odiarme a mí mismo"

"Edward, no digas eso" – respondí molesta – "el hecho de que te encuentres tan atormentado demuestra la gran persona que eres… además creo que es una reacción normal" – susurré lo último en un tono apenas audible.

Edward me sonrió dulcemente y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Como dije, es una cuestión de balance, y en estos momentos los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti están tan desbordados que me cuesta un poco ser racional" – confesó

"Te entiendo perfectamente, mi amor" – y no hablaba más que la pura verdad – "sólo hay que se pacientes"

"Ese es el problema, mi vida, la paciencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte"

"Bueno, de todos modos no nos conviene darle muchas vueltas al asunto, nos volveríamos locos. Lo mejor será dejar que las cosas pasen y por el momento disfrutar de nuestro fin de semana" – ofrecí muy al contrario de lo que yo creía pero sabía que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

"Hum! Me sorprende que Liz no haya venido otra vez a vernos, jamás la había visto tan emocionada… sabes deberías aprender de ella, celebrar tu cumpleaños fue todo un acontecimiento y no lo digo en forma de elogio"

Fruncí el ceño al recordar el infame 13 de septiembre pasado. Mi familia sabía y entendía que no quería ningún tipo de celebración y muy a pesar de todos respetaban mis deseos… pero Edward era otra cosa, mi novio obstinado no me dejó salirme con la mía y me organizó tremenda fiesta en el parque acuático que sabia adoraba sin mencionar que también recibí mi desayuno de cumpleañero al puro estilo Masen… ese día lo recordaré como la peor pelea que haya tenido con Edward.

"Lo siento" – dije sinceramente. Aunque me di cuenta demasiado tarde, logré comprender lo malagradecida y grosera que me había portado y todavía me sentía mal por el trago amargo que le hice pasar.

"Está bien… fue toda una experiencia" – dijo soltando una leve risa – "la próxima vez saldrá mejor" – murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa provocado que yo soltara un gemido ahogado, del cual Edward se rió. – "anda, amor, vamos a dormir" – dijo dándome una palmadita gentil en mi espalda

"Mmm… creo que debería irme a mi casa hoy" – le dije pensativa

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" – casi me rio de su cara de desconsuelo. Y es que salvo las noches en las que tenía guardias en el hospital, casi nunca dormíamos en diferentes camas

"Porque hoy estamos muy… alterados, no crees que sería un acto masoquista? Necesitamos un poco de espacio para calmarnos" – respondí suavemente mientras sentía como el rubor volvía a mis mejillas.

"No, mi amor, prometo comportarme. Además ya tendremos ese espacio los próximos dos días, yo digo que no hay que separarnos a no ser que sea completamente necesario" – dijo seriamente

Eso era verdad, mañana íbamos a casa de Esme y Carlisle a pasar el fin de semana con ellos. Alice había invitado a todos los niños del salón de Lizzy y Matt, así que ni en el departamento de Edward ni en el mío íbamos a poder dar la fiesta. Además, el sábado Emmett y Alice nos habían organizado una excursión a la casa Winchester en San José, según ellos no había mejor fecha para visitar la tan afamada casa embrujada que en Halloween. Apenas y podía esperar para poner un pie en ese lugar, nótese el sarcasmo.

En fin, a ningún miembro de mi familia le había comentado sobre el reciente cambio en mis hábitos de dormir, no es que me diera vergüenza o temiera lo que pudieran pensar, simplemente no estaba dispuesta a soportar cuestionamientos, insinuaciones, comentarios de doble sentido y burlas de algo que todavía ni pasaba. Por eso, nuestros fines de semana en casa de Carlisle dormíamos separados. Y aunque Alice y Rose ya me habían hecho el comentario de que nos veían diferentes yo simplemente les había dicho que era porque ya nos habíamos dicho que nos amábamos, tuve suerte de que dejaran el tema ahí y aún la seguía teniendo ya que los niños, los únicos testigos, no habían mencionado nada hasta ahora.

"Sigo pensando que debería irme, no dudo que tú puedas controlarte pero yo no estoy tan segura" – afirmé avergonzada y Edward me sonrió de lado, sus ojos brillaban divertidos

"Prometo no quejarme" – comentó entre dientes y luchando con la sonrisa que amenazaba por salir. Rodeé los ojos.

"Apuesto a que no" – dije con tono de falso enojo

"Ya, mi amor, aparte tienes que estar aquí para que despertemos los tres a la enana con el desayuno" – me recordó

"Puedo venir temprano" – argumenté

"Por favor" – dijo con esa voz tan suave que parecía como si un pedazo de terciopelo te estuviera acariciando. Me quedé viéndolo como tonta – "Por favor, mi amor" – volvió a decir utilizando todo el poder en esa mirada tan irresistible en mí, su labio inferior parecía hasta temblar cuando recreó el más sexys de los pucheros. Ya me tenía en sus manos y él lo sabía.

Gruñí

"Arrgh… de acuerdo" – una sonrisa triunfante se posó en sus labios y me besó la mejilla rápidamente antes de aplicar un poco de fuerza en sus brazos para ponerme de pie. Volví a rugir – "a eso se le llama manipulación, ¿lo sabías?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo a él, mi espalda chocó con su pecho y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

"Uno tiene que hacer lo que uno tiene que hacer" – respondió divertido. Sentí sus labios en mi hombro izquierdo donde dejó un tierno beso.

"Tienes suerte de que te ame" – respondí sonriente mientras recargaba mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

"No tienes idea" – susurró en mi oído

.

.

.

Exultante, no alcanza para describir la cara de Lizzy la siguiente mañana. Cuando entramos a su cuarto con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos pude notar como la pequeña trataba de fingir seguir dormida pero la enorme sonrisa que portaba la delataba miserablemente. El fingido bostezo y estiramiento de brazos cuando 'despertó' le dio un toque cómico a todo su acto.

Desayunamos en pijamas siguiendo la tradición, yo ya contaba con un juego de pantalón y camisa de franela que tenían residencia permanente en la recámara de Edward, aunque a mí me encantaba usar su playera de la USCF, era grande y cómoda y olía tan bien que hasta casi daba remordimiento usarla. Casi.

La mañana transcurrió como tenía que ser: Liz hecha una euforia, Matt y Edward hablando de lo emocionante que sería ver algún fantasma en la bendita casa. Hombres. Y yo decorando los cientos de panquecitos de calabaza con motivos de noche de brujas que iban a ser para la fiesta de Liz.

Llegamos con Esme pasado de medio día, los niños junto con Emmett, Carlisle y Edward se pusieron a hacer sus calabazas que decorarían la puerta de entrada. Alice se había volado la barda, como era su costumbre, había telas cayendo del techo de la residencia y recogidas cuidadosamente para darle un aspecto de casa abandonada, había telarañas falsas con arañas colgando en ellas. La sala se había convertido en una exhibición de comida, había enormes mesas con cualquier cantidad de aperitivos que habíamos mandado a hacer para la ocasión, todos tenían alguna cosa que nada más de verlos te daban asco pero cuando probé lo que parecía un dedo humano, no era más que un muy bien elaborado y delicioso nugget de pollo.

"Alice, no creo que a los niños les apetezca esto" – dije mientras observaba con horror un bol lleno de ojos – "los vamos a espantar sin mencionar que los papás se nos van a venir encima por crear un trauma en sus hijos"

"Relájate, Bella, es Halloween a los niños les encantará te lo aseguro! Ya puedo ver que todo esto será un éxito" – chilló feliz mientras revoloteaba como loca por la sala arreglando meticulosamente los murciélagos de goma que colgaban de las telas.

Me dirigí al patio trasero en donde Alice había puesto globos de helio en forma de fantasmas y brujas colgando de los pocos árboles que habían, contratamos juegos inflables que ya estaban colocados en la parte más lejana del patio, había más mesas y sillas. Pero la atracción principal sin lugar a dudas era la piscina, que no sé cómo demonios le hizo la enana pero consiguió que sacara humo y estaba bordeaba con un pequeño muro de plástico con diseño de rocas que daba la apariencia que lo que se encontraba ahí era un enorme pozo en lugar de una piscina. Sabíamos que necesitábamos cubrir la piscina para evitar algún accidente con tanto niño, pero Alice había conseguido mantener la seguridad sin perder el estilo.

Para cuando dieron las tres de la tarde todo estaba listo y aprobado según el ojos crítico de Alice y el de Lizzy. Todos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos para cambiarnos ya que los invitados estaban citados a las cinco de la tarde. Alice se llevó a Liz consigo porque había exigido arreglarla ella misma. Fue obvio el momento en que la pequeña vio su vestuario porque un grito de alegría rezumbó por toda la casa.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto vi una bolsa pulcramente acomodada en mi cama y una caja de zapatos junto a ella, la abrí con urgencia para ver con qué nuevo traje me iba a torturar Alice.

Resultó que no fue tan malo como lo había imaginado. Al parecer esa noche iba a ser una vampira. El vestido era negro que me llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla, en la cintura y en el dobladillo del vestido tenía un listón rojo, el disfraz también contaba con una capa que, para mi total sorpresa, me encanto; por fuera estaba llena de lentejuelas negras, por dentro estaba forrada de satín rojo. Usé unas medias negras y aunque los zapatos me dieron pavor cuando me fije en lo altos que estaban, me los puse sin pensarlo; eran unas zapatillas negras pero la suela y el tacón eran rojos y se veían condenadamente bien con todo mi atuendo. Por último seguí las instrucciones específicas que me había dejado mi loca hermana y me planché el cabello y me puse la diadema de lentejuelas negras que iban a juego con mi capa. Era oficial… me había convertido en vampira.

Me quedé observando mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había a un lado del closet cuando escuché un suave toquido y después vi, por el espejo, la cabeza de Edward asomándose tentativamente, sus ojos me buscaron hasta que reparó en mi figura y una sonrisa deslumbrante cruzó por su cara.

"Hey!" – saludó mientras entraba al cuarto y volvía a cerrar la puerta.

"Estás pálido" – comenté divertida en cuanto me fijé en su maquillaje.

Claro que eso no fue lo único que pude notar. Edward portaba elegantemente un esmoquin negro con una capa igual a la mía pero sin lentejuelas, era negra lisa con el interior rojo y zapatos mocasines negros. Empecé a salivar. Me pasé la mano por la boca por simple precaución.

"Estás hermosa" – respondió sencillamente haciendo que me ruborizara

"¿Qué se supone que eres?" – pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema

"Un vampiro, según Alice" – dijo rascándose el cuello, después se acercó a mí y rodeo mi cintura por atrás con un solo brazo – "y al parecer ya encontré a mi vampiresa" – susurró seductoramente.

"Hmm…" – estoy segura que mi cerebro dejó de funcionar unos buenos 15 segundos. Edward se empezó a reír quedamente.

"No se supone que los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos?" – dijo mientras señalaba hacia delante con su brazo libre donde claramente se podía observar nuestras figuras.

"Pero somos vampiros modernos" – contesté confiada – "somos producto de una evolución genética que nos permite ser más avanzados que los del resto de nuestra especie"

Edward empezó a reír a carcajadas.

"Eres encantadora, te amo" – dijo cuando se calmó, su cabeza descendió hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de mi cuello, donde depositó un largo y delicioso beso. Creo que gemí por el placer.

"No tienes colmillos" – se me ocurrió decir aún en mi estado de aturdimiento.

"Pero igual te puedo morder" – esa voz estaba haciendo estragos en mí y para terminar de aniquilarme Edward afirmó sus palabras con pequeñas y gentiles mordeduras en mi cuello.

"Ed… ward" – jadeé su nombre completamente nublada por la sensación.

"¿Sí?" – apenas y respondió ya que sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados con mi cuello para molestarse en una respuesta más elaborada.

"Si dejas tu maquillaje embarrado en mi ropa, Alice te va a ahorcar y a mí también por dejarte" – no sé cómo logré decir todo de un solo golpe.

Escuché y sentí a Edward suspirar en contra de mi sobre-calentada piel.

"Me arruinas la diversión" – dijo dramáticamente mientras se volvía a incorporar y tomaba una de mis manos. La llevó a sus labios y me besó los nudillos – "¿Estás lista?" – asentí algo mareada – "Bien, tenemos la misión de ser los encargados de recibir a los invitados"

Hice una mueca de desagrado pero Edward se encargó de borrarla rápidamente con un suave beso en mis labios. Caminamos hacia el vestíbulo de la casa. Matt ya estaba ahí vestido de calavera hablando con dos niños en el centro del cuarto. En cuanto volteó para vernos solté una risa tonta, Alice no dejaba nada a medias, mi angelito no solo llevaba su traje negro con el esqueleto pintado y sus tenis negros sino también llevaba una máscara que deba perfectamente la ilusión de que el niño estaba constituido de puros huesos y nada más salvo esa cabellera cobriza que tanto amaba. Matt corrió hacia nosotros.

"BELLA SOY UNA CALACA!" – gritó a todo pulmón y pude ver por entre la máscara sus labios curvados en una gigantesca sonrisa

"Ya veo" – respondí divertida – "pero deberías comer algo, te has quedado en los puros huesos" – me reí de mi propio chiste, lo bueno fue que Matt y Edward fueron lo demasiado amables para reírse conmigo. Amaba a mis dos hombres.

"Voy a ir con Carlo y Jerry al patio" – nos informó antes de dar media vuelta y llamar a los susodichos y salir disparado por las puertas traseras corredizas.

Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros, no sin antes enfrentar una batalla campal con su capa que se le enredaba, y me condujo hacia la puerta principal. Volví a reírme en cuanto vi cierta calabaza que adornaba la entrada que tenía gusanos de gomita en los dientes. Eso me lo recordó.

"¿No ha bajado Lizzy?" – le pregunté a mi novio que no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

"Hmm… no, Alice la mantiene recluida todavía"

"Pobrecita" – dije con tristeza

Edward sonrió y besó mis cabellos antes de que recibiéramos a otro par de niñitos envueltos en sus disfraces que venían acompañados de sus padres. Me dio un poco de vergüenza saber que éramos los únicos adultos con vestuarios ridículos y más cuando nuestros invitados se nos quedaban observando con si estuviéramos dementes, pero eso era lo que quería Lizzy así que eso era lo que todos íbamos a hacer.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando pude ver a Esme y Carlisle que regresaban del patio trasero y otra ronda de risas invadió mi cuerpo. Edward volteó a verme con compasión casi como si estuviera viendo a su novia volverse loca ante sus ojos. Controlé la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco y mejor le señalé la dirección en donde estaban mis padres adoptivos. Mi vampiro escondió su cara en mi cabeza para amortiguar la risa.

Esme estaba vestida como Morticia Adams, con un vestido negro entallado que cubrían todas sus piernas y tenía unas tiras de tela que se arrastraban en el piso, las mangas largas del vestido también tenían pedazos de tela volando. Su cabezo estaba lacio con ligeras ondulaciones y portaba un anillo casi del tamaño de mi puño en forma de calavera. Carlisle era, evidentemente, Homero Adams versión rubia con pantalón negro y saco del mismo color pero con rayas blancas, camisa blanca y corbata negra. También llevaba un bigote falso que al parecer le incomodaba porque no paraba de tocárselo y fruncir el ceño cada que lo hacía.

"yo ho, yo ho!" – un escandaloso mal intento de grito pirata nos hizo voltear hacia nuestras espaldas para descubrir a mi hermano tuerto, con una sonrisa pícara y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. – "en mi tripulación se prohíben los arrumacos, ustedes dos… mmm… magos? O qué demonios se supone que son"

Rodeé los ojos y sólo por llevarle la contraria me pegué más al cuerpo de Edward y besé su mandíbula antes de recargar mi cabeza en su hombro y sonreírle a mi hermano inocentemente. Rosalie, que estaba al lado de su esposo me sonrió divertida. Entonces me percaté de sus disfraces.

Emmett lució casi con orgullo un auténtico traje pirata: camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones rojos y un chaleco dorado, traía unas botas negras que le llevaban hasta las rodillas y para acabar el conjunto un sombrero con plumas, un parche en el ojo y un perico de peluche pegado en su hombro izquierdo. Imposible no reírse de la imagen. Por otro lado Rosalie se veía deslumbrante vestida de diablita, su vestido era cuero color rojo, largo con una abertura en la pierna y súper entallado que dejaba ver su hermoso bultito de poco más de cuatro meses de embarazo, era obvio que aún en ese estado Rosalie nunca iba a perder su estilo; llevaba unos guantes largos del mismo color y tacones negros, el cabello estaba suelto donde su único adorno era una diadema con cuernos y una de sus manos sostenía un trinche. Esa sonrisa maliciosa típica de ella hacía que su caracterización luciera aún más creíble.

"Ay, Emmett a veces me sorprende tu capacidad de percepción" – dijo Jasper que apareció de la nada, dejando salir un suspiro desanimado – "tienes suerte que Alice no te escuchó, pasó mucho tiempo pensando en los disfraces de cada uno para que tú vengas de buenas a primeras a decir que para lo que ella es el 'diseño perfecto de un vampiro' para ti parecen magos"

"¿Vampiros? ¿Eso es lo que son?" – dijo Em incrédulo – "Puff! Yo hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo"

"Está buscando la muerte, pirata" – comentó Rose mientras trataba de ahogar su risa

"Naaa.. esa enana no puede contra mí y mis habilidades piratezcas"

"Esa palabra ni siquiera existe" – dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza

"Disculpe usted ilustre vagabundo, pero si quiero inventar mis palabras me las invento, no me pienso quedar con las mismas palabras aburridas de siempre"

"Dijo ilustre!" – Edward mencionó abriendo los ojos exageradamente y viendo a mi hermano con cara de asombro. Todos estallamos en risas… incluso Emmett.

"Y para el record, soy un zombie no vagabundo" – dijo Jasper indignado una vez que todos nos calmamos

Emmett agitó su mano como diciendo 'no me interesa lo que digas' y volvió su atención a la mini momia y al niño con tres ojos que estaban llegando en ese momento. Tenía que darle la razón a Em, para cualquier observador Jasper parecía un vagabundo hecho y derecho con la camisa color beige toda rota y sucia y unos pantalones azules que se encontraban en el mismo estado; tenía un saco azul marino bastante desgastado y sus zapatos negros daban vergüenza. Lo único que pude ver característico de un zombie fue el maquillaje que llevaba ya que lo hacía ver demacrado y con unas ojeras enormes.

"¿Dónde está Alice a todo esto? ¿Y por qué tarda tanto con Lizzy?" – le pregunté a Jazz repentinamente ansiosa por ver a mi niñita

"Justo a eso venía, me mandó a avisar que está a punto de bajar con la cumpleañera"

Hice un mohín

"¿Con qué derecho se cree la enana para que ella acompañe a Liz?" – reproché indignada – "bien podría ser yo… o Edward! Sería más apropiado"

Todos me mandaron miradas divertidas. Jasper se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder, estaba a punto de seguir con mis reclamos pero la voz de la mencionada duendecillo se escuchó desde lo alto de las escaleras y detuvo mis intentos.

Parada en toda su gloria estaba Alice disfrazada de bruja, su vestido era negro con pedazos de tela morada, el largo de la parte de enfrente llegaba a media pierna y la parte de atrás llegaba hasta el suelo, era de mangas largas y le colgaban pedazos de tela tanto en ellas como en la falda, llevaba puestas unas medias negras pulcramente rotas, si es que eso era posible, zapatillas de punta, su sombrero de bruja y collares en su cuello adornando el conjunto, obviamente era una bruja versión moderna y cociente de la moda.

"Queridos invitados, tengo el gusto de presentarles a la festejada de este día" – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y apenas conteniendo los movimientos convulsivos de su pequeño cuerpo característicos de cuando se sobre emocionaba. Mi estómago se removió ansioso – "con ustedes, mi hermosa sobrinita vistiendo el más adorable de los vestidos de noche de brujas, que por cierto yo lo hice, cualquier interesado en mi trabajo puede acercarse conmigo, tengo ideas muy innovadoras que…"

"ALICE!" – gritamos exasperados. La aludida sonrió apenada y los invitados se empezaron a reír. Al menos les resultamos entretenidos.

"Lo siento, me dejé llevar" – se aclaró la garganta – "como estaba diciendo, les presentó a mi pequeña fashionista a la gran edad de cinco años… LIZZY!"

La gente rompió en aplausos y yo los seguí no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco. Una introducción típica de Alice. Mi pequeño angelito asomó su cabecita por las escaleras con una sonrisa divina antes de salir por completo a la vista de todos. Se me fue el aliento.

Alice había hecho un trabajo estupendo. La niña estaba vestida con lo que parecía un traje de ballet, pero muchísimo más elaborado. Tanto el leotardo como el tutú eran negros con múltiples brillitos de colores, tenía mallas negras y unos flats del mismo color. Cuando pude notar su espalda descifré su atuendo. Lizzy era una araña. La espalda de su leotardo estaba hecha de finas tiras entrecruzadas creando una telaraña. Su cabello, que estaba recogido en un perfecto chongo, tenía una araña adornando el peinado. La duende tenía razón, se veía adorable.

"PAPIII!" – gritó alegre Lizzy cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y salió corriendo hacia donde Edward y yo estábamos parados. Mi novio la cargó sonriendo como tonto y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

"Mi princesita, estás hermosa" – su voz destilaba orgullo – "Te amo, Lizzy, Feliz cumpleaños"

"Hoy soy una araña, no princesa" – dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Edward le sonrió y volvió a besarla. Mi angelito volteó a verme – "Mamii! Mira mi vestido!" – gritó tan fuerte que Edward tuvo que echar su cabeza para atrás e hizo una cara de martirio cuando los grititos de su hermana le pegaron de lleno en su oído.

La tomé en mis brazos y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude y llené su carita de besos.

"Tienes el vestido más espantoso de la fiesta" – la sonrisa de la niña se hizo imposiblemente más grande, sus ojitos eran un par de chispitas alegres – "Feliz cumpleaños, peque, te adoro mi angelito"

"Te quiero mucho, mi mami Bella" – respondió y luego se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la nariz.

"Bueno ya enana, tú siempre acaparando" – dijo Emmett mientras me empujaba y me quitaba a Lizzy de los brazos, trastabillé un poco antes de que Edward fuera a mi rescate – "Dominico y yo la queremos felicitar también"

"¿Quién es Dominico?" – preguntó Carlisle cuando llegó cargando a Matt a sus espaldas y volviéndose a acomodar el bigote

"Mi fiel amigo pajarraco aquí presente" – respondió el tonto de mi hermano haciendo un gesto para señalar al peluche en su hombro.

"Válgame el cielo" – comentó Esme negando con su cabeza

La fiesta fue todo un éxito y no es que esperara menos. Había niños, o más bien toda clase de pequeños monstruitos, corriendo por todos lados; el pozo encantado fue la atracción de la fiesta, los niños terminaron aventando monedas para pedirle deseos ya que como esa agua sacaba humo quería decir que era mágica. Ya me podía imaginar a Carlisle buceando para limpiar su alberca aunque lo más seguro es que Edward se ofreciera a hacerlo, ya se sentía en demasiada deuda por lo que mi familia había hecho por su hermana.

La comida fue otro acierto, hasta los adultos terminaron amándola, sin embargo, yo me fui por lo visualmente menos desagradable, claro que no ayudaba que una simple mini hamburguesa Edward me la ofreciera gustoso diciendo que eran sesos a la parrilla con pan de harina de gusanos.

"Hmmm… amor, tienes que probar la carne de buitre en salsa barbacue" – me había dicho mientras me pasaba un plato de dicho guisado.

"Creo que paso, gracias" – respondí con cara de asco. Que podía decir mi mente volaba muy rápido y era fácil imaginarme lo que me decían incluso aunque supiera que no era cierto.

"Está realmente bueno" – contestó con la boca llena de esa ave de carroña. Arrugué la nariz y lo vi como si me acabara de confesar el asesinato a mano limpia de inocentes cachorritos.

"No sé porque Alice tuvo que etiquetar cada platillo con algún nombre grotesco, si algún día decido hacer dieta creo que ya sé cómo evitar la comida"

"Tonta, Bella" – me dijo Edward cariñosamente mientras una de sus manos acomodaba un mellón de mi cabello – "tus caras son adorables, incluso aunque estés siendo ridícula" – habló con sus labios cerca de mi sien, la cual besó con más fervor que el necesario. No que me estuviera quejando.

Pronto fue hora de partir el pastel, el cual era de dos pisos todo decorado con motivos de Halloween y la parte de arriba tenía pequeñas arañitas sosteniendo las letras que decían 'Feliz cumpleaños Lizzy'. Mi angelito trató de posponer la hora de partirlo lo más que pudo, le entristecía descuartizar a sus hermanas, al final solo dio un tímido cuchillazo que Matt le hizo favor, muy entusiastamente, de perfeccionar el trabajo.

Para cuando empezó a oscurecer, los invitados se empezaron a retirar y nosotros nos prepararnos para llevar a Matt y Liz a pedir sus dulces al centro de San Francisco. Mis pies me estaban matando pero no tenía corazón para quedarme en casa cuando podía ver lo entusiastas que estaban mis pequeñitos.

Las calles de la ciudad eran un hervidero de vida, había niños en las puertas de todas las casas, adultos en las aceras cuidando a sus retoños, aunque claro todos vestidos con ropa normal a diferencia de nosotros que, sin vergüenza alguna, nos paseamos con nuestros trajes alegremente.

Era la primera vez que Liz hacía algo como esto y estaba encantada, revoloteaba con su tutú por todas partes gritando que había conseguido dulces gratis a todo pulmón y tampoco le daba pena opinar sobre qué casa daba las mejores cosas. Matt se le pegó a Emmett, o tal vez fue al revés, el caso es que lo dos terminaron haciendo trueque de dulces con los niños que se les cruzaban en el camino y no sé cómo se las ingeniaron para salir con más golosinas de las que originalmente habían ofrecido.

"Espero no se desilusiones cuando sepan que esos dulces van a ir al orfanato" – comentó Esme divertida con los ojos clavados en Emmett y la enorme bolsa que traía.

"Oh, los niños lo saben no habrá problema" – dijo Edward confiado mientras seguía con la mirada al torbellino de su hermana

"Me temo que Emmett va a tener que ser persuadido" – confesó Rose

"Tiene que ser algo bueno, porque Dominico va a tener el mismo destino que los dulces" – aseguró Alice pensativa

"Oh-Oh, suerte con eso" – murmuré entretenida.

Regresamos a casa pasado media noche, la ingesta excesiva de azúcar hizo que ninguno de los niños se durmiera pero apenas y Lizzy se sentó en la cama sus ojitos empezaron a ceder. Le limpié el tenue maquillaje que Alice le había puesto y le deshice su peinado tratando de no arrullarla con mis movimientos, aún me faltaba ponerle la pijama.

"¿Me puedo llevar mi vestido mañana cuando vayamos a ver monstruos de verdad?" – preguntó con voz cansada

"Los monstruos de verdad no existen, peque" – desde que Emmett empezó a vociferar nuestro paseo de mañana y alardear que ahora sí encontraría un ser de ultramundo había puesto a los niños en frenesí.

"Matt dijo que se va a llevar una cosa para capturar fantasmas y yo me quiero ir de arañita para que piensen que soy su amiga" – argumentó con toda la veracidad que un niño puede poseer

"Ya veremos, cielo" – fue lo único que pude decir.

No sé como todo mundo estaba tan entusiasmado por vivir una experiencia paranormal, yo empecé a sudar frío desde una semana antes nada más de pensar en las cosas que me podía encontrar.

Maldita sea mi mente imaginativa.

.

La mañana siguiente ya pintaba mal augurio, al menos para mí. Desperté con un enorme dolor de cabeza y mis pies me punzaban por haber usado stilettos casi todo el día de ayer, sin mencionar que mi almohada favorita brilló por su ausencia y a Lizzy se le ocurrió tener una noche hiperactiva que concluyó con unas cuantas patadas y codazos aventados a diestra y siniestra hacia mi dirección.

Como San Francisco estaba a escasa media hora de San José, tuvimos tiempo de ordenar un poco el desastre del día anterior y almorzar con calma. Comer comida normal, con nombres normales ayudó bastante a mi estado actual de dolencia. Dado que íbamos a estar tan cerca de casa habíamos decidido no reservar ningún cuarto de hotel, así que lo único que empaqué fue una pequeña mochilita con cosas que posiblemente nos hicieran falta en el transcurso del día, incluyendo una muda de ropa para Liz por si se le ocurría que ya no quería usar su vestido.

Nos fuimos en dos coches, el Volvo de Edward y el Jeep de Emmett. Con nosotros cuatro viajó la enana y con Em y Rose; Carlisle, Esme y Jazz. Como siempre viajar con Alice era todo un suceso pero gracias al cielo estaba tan embotada platicando y riendo con los niños que yo pasé a ser segundo plano.

Estaba contemplando el hermoso paisaje de la bahía y haciendo el esfuerzo por convencerme que este viaje iba a ser inofensivo que no me di cuenta cuando Edward tomó mi mano, no fue hasta que sentí un ligero apretón que salí de mis pensamientos y me giré a verlo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido

"mmhmm…" – murmuré. Edward suspiró

"Me estás mintiendo" – afirmó – "¿qué tienes, mi amor?"

Mis dientes se incrustaron en mi labio involuntariamente.

"Estoy nerviosa" – confesé con voz queda

"¿Por qué?" – me apremió, su mano hacia suaves trazos en mi palma

"Mmm… odio sentirme vulnerable"

"¿Y qué te hace sentir así?" – volvió a preguntar, sus ojos robaban miradas en mi dirección antes de regresar su atención a la carretera. Pude identificar su preocupación. Volví a morderme los labios – "Bells? Dime, amor, ¿qué es?"

"Ash! Ustedes deberás" – gruñó Alice desesperada – "Bella le tiene pavor a las cosas de terror, no las soporta, apuesto toda mi colección otoño-invierno de Donatella si en estos momentos a Bella no le tiembla los innombrables"

Me giré con la única intención de fulminar a Alice con la mirada, ella simplemente me sonrió y después se puso a inspeccionar su perfecto manicure.

"¿Es eso?" – dijo Edward ahora divertido

"Puede ser" – acepté ofendida. Edward me flasheó con mi sonrisa pícara favorita antes de que atrajera nuestras manos entrelazadas y besara mis nudillos.

"Te amo" – dijo simplemente dejándome sin palabras e instantáneamente relajada.

Con un suspiro de derrota salí del Volvo en cuanto aparcamos cerca de un corredor turístico en la bahía, eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando llegamos a San José y teníamos que matar algo de tiempo antes de que fuera la hora de la cena. Sugerí ir a la bendita casa de una vez pero todos rechazaron mi propuesta inmediatamente porque ellos querían vivir la experiencia de vagar por esa mansión de noche. _Que Dios me ayude_, fue lo único que pensé.

Estuvimos caminando y sacando fotos como maniáticos antes de que visualizáramos un acogedor restaurante el cual decidimos probar, ese tiempo me había ayudado para olvidar el verdadero motivo por el cual me encontraba ahí hasta que en la cena empezaron las platicas entusiastas de lo que esperaban ver, oír y comprobar. Edward sostuvo mi mano por debajo de la mesa en cuanto descubrió que me quedé repentinamente en silencio.

"No va a ser tan malo, sabes que nada de esto es verdad, no?" – me susurró Edward al oído mientras me abraza reconfortantemente enfrente de la mansión Winchester.

No pude responderle, la garganta la tenía seca y mi estómago me daba vueltas, agradecí no haber comido mucho en la cena. Volví a tragar en seco por milésima vez.

La casa Winchester se alzaba en todo su esplendor y grandeza, no dudo que la construcción era digna de ser admirada, desde el diseño del jardín frontal hasta la majestuosa mansión, todo era impresionante. Edward me atrajo a su pecho.

"Si te atreves a dejarme sola, pobre de ti, Edward" – murmuré en lo que esperaba fuera una voz amenazadora.

"Será divertido, ya lo verás" – me animó, no se me pasó por alto que ignoró mi amenaza.

"Edward, promételo" – lo jalé del brazo para detenerlo ya que iba muy decidido hacia la entrada de la casa. Él volteó a verme y cubrió mi cara con sus cálidas manos.

"No tengo que prometerte nada, sabes que nunca podré ser capaz de alejarme de ti, siempre estaré a tu lado" – dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo expresar, sus ojos no dejaron ni un segundo los míos y en ellos se podía ver la sinceridad y el fervor con la que dijo cada palabra.

Indispuesta a arruinar el momento con mi voz débil, me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Edward rosó sus labios con los míos antes de volver a tomar mi mano y encaminarse hacia donde todos nos estaban esperando.

Había personas entrando y saliendo como si nada, niños riendo y saltando por lo que me mentalicé a que no podía ser tan malo, al fin y al cabo ninguno de esos niños parecía traumatizado.

Cuando llegamos un señor nos dio la bienvenida y después de las preguntas acostumbradas para saber de dónde los visitábamos, que tanto conocíamos del lugar, etc. el guía, cuyo nombre era Garrett, nos llevó hasta el enorme vestíbulo de la casa y empezó a explicarnos su historia.

"Esta casa perteneció a la familia Winchester, Samuel Winchester la empezó a construir en 1884 y no paró hasta que falleció. Samuel inventó el rifle de repetición, arma que sirvió para matar a miles de almas" – explicó Garrett con tono serio y concentrado en la historia que relataba – "cuando Samuel murió, su esposa, Sarah, empezó a experimentar acontecimientos raros; ruidos de martillos, voces…"

Mis manos empezaron a sudar.

"Una vidente de esa época le advirtió a Sarah Winchester" – continuó Garrett – "que la casa estaba bajo una maldición debido a las muertes causadas por las armas que su esposo fabricó y ahora esos espíritus venían buscando venganza. Le aconsejó que la única manera de mantener a esos espíritus alejados era manteniendo la casa en construcción… así pues, Sarah creyendo que su única oportunidad de tener una vida normal era construyendo la casa de forma permanente, contrató a constructores, carpinteros y decoradores y empezó un proyecto sin fin"

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, Edward lo notó y me abrazó por los hombros, empezó a frotar su mano en mi brazo para crear algo de fricción. Garrett, ajeno a mis sentimientos, siguió hablando.

"La casa se empezó a construir en 1884 hasta la muerte de Sarah, el 5 de septiembre de 1922. Contiene muchas características utilizadas para confundir o atrapar espíritus, que ustedes mientras la recorren podrán observar, como las puertas que no conducen a ningún lado o la escases de espejos ya que Sarah creía que los fantasmas temían a estos" – Garrett nos brindó una cálida sonrisa – "se le han hecho varios estudios a la casa y ha habido testimonios de experiencias paranormales que hasta la fecha se siguen presenciando, así que si tienen suerte y a los espíritus les agradan puede que quieran manifestarse… si no tienen ninguna pregunta, que disfruten su estancia" – concluyó alegremente.

Reprimí las ganas de llorar. Emmett aplaudió y empezó a sobarse las palmas, ansioso por empezar el recorrido.

"Qué bueno que vengo de arañita" – escuché que Liz le susurraba a Rosalie y Esme – "así van a querer hablar conmigo"

"No hay que perder tiempo!" – gritó Matt a la misma vez que se acercaba a Em y lo jalaba del pantalón.

Todos empezaron a caminar pero yo simplemente no podía mover los pies. Edward me abrazó por detrás y me besó la cabeza, después me empujó levemente para que avanzara y yo renuente lo hice.

"Acaso fui la única que escuchó que todavía hay avistamientos extraños aquí" – murmuré para mí misma al ver lo tranquila que se veía mi familia – "Están locos por emocionarse por algo así"

"Yo creo que tu obsesión por mis libros de terror te está pasando factura, Bella" – comentó Edward mientras nos deteníamos para que él pudiera examinar un cuadro que colgaba en uno de los pasillos – "no dejes que tu mente te juegue trucos, amor, tú sabes que nada va a suceder"

Me quedé callada porque tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Mi mente por si sola ya era mi completo enemigo en esta situación y si a eso le agregamos las ideas que se me metieron por empeñarme a acabar con la colección de libros de Edward y los traumas que cargaba del orfanato cuando a los demás niños se les hacía gracioso ir a tocar puertas en la madrugada, pues la verdad es que era un milagro que me atreviera a cruzar esas puertas.

La realidad no fue tan mala, mi miedo se fue disolviendo poco a poco aunque seguía manteniendo cierto nivel de ansiedad en mi organismo. Nos encontramos con dos de las puertas que nos mencionó Garrett anteriormente, las que no conducían a ninguna parte, y pasamos muchísimo tiempo en cada una de ellas ya que Emmett y Matt se vieron muy interesados por analizar cada detalle de la madera.

Sin saber cómo, sobreviví a los primeros dos pisos. Toda mi familia había desaparecido de mi vista debido a que Edward y yo íbamos caminando de la mano tranquilamente analizando las pinturas y tomándonos nuestro tiempo. Estábamos discutiendo sobre la época de uno de los marcos cuando escuché un golpeteo furioso justo en la pared que tenía a lado. Me tensé en segundos y mi respiración se volvió laborosa.

"Bells?" – me habló Edward con tono dulce. Yo no le respondí sino que me quedé viendo la pared de donde escuché el ruido con terror en los ojos – "Bella, ¿estás bien?... hey! Bella, mírame"

Mis ojos enfocaron la cara de Edward que denotaba conflicto.

"No escuchaste?" – susurré con pánico en la voz

"¿Qué cosa?" – frunció el ceño mientras su mirada se hacía más intensa

"El ruido de la pared!" – chillé angustiada.

Edward se empezó a reír.

_Huh_.

"Esa fue buena, mi amor, caí redondito, pensé que algo te había pasado" – dijo aún soltado risitas, yo lo vi confundida – "ves, ya hasta puedes hacer bromas" – me besó mi frente y yo seguía sin entender – "espera que le cuente a Emmett" – murmuró mientras se volvía para seguir avanzando. Busqué su mano inmediatamente.

_Pensó que estaba bromeando? Cómo puede pensar eso, que no ve que estoy aterrada, es que no escuchó nada? O a lo mejor lo escuchó pero no me dijo nada para no alterarme?.._

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte ruido de metal cayendo en el piso de arriba. Esta vez salté y solté un grito ahogado.

"Sabes, el secreto para que una broma sea efectiva varias veces es dejar pasar un tiempo y cuando menos se los esperen entonces…" – Edward empezó a balbucear pero apenas y podía escuchar palabra. Quería salir de ahí… ya! – "Bella? Ok ahora si te pasa algo, ¿qué tienes?"

"No escuchas nada!" – mi voz estaba más allá de la histeria

"No, que se supone…" – pero no acabó de hablar cuando los ruidos del techo aparecieron de nuevo – "qué demonios?" – dijo confundido mientras veía hacia el lugar de donde habían provenido los ruidos.

_Gracias al cielo no estoy loca!_

Me duró poco el alivio que sentí al saber que no me estaba imaginando nada, porque eso sólo indicaba una cosa: los ruidos eran reales. La loquera me parecía una mejor opción en ese momento.

Sabía que tenía que comportarme como la mujer adulta que soy y afrontar mis miedos con determinación… por otra mostrar debilidad estaba permitido de vez en cuando, así que sin mayor conflicto me dejé llevar por el pánico.

"Edward, Edward!" – empecé a gimotear como niña chiquita mientras me abrazaba a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Enterré mi cara en su pecho y me valió poco lo ridícula que para otras personas me veía.

"Shh, Bella, seguro a alguien se le cayó algo haya arriba" – trató de tranquilizarme. No sirvió

"Vamos por lo demás y salgamos de aquí!"

Sin moverme de mi lugar Edward empezó a avanzar, sus brazos me tenían firmemente sujeta. Debo admitir era un movimiento complicado, él caminando hacia adelante y yo en reversa y sin saber en donde pisaba pero me rehusaba a dejar la comodidad que me brindaba su pecho.

No sé si ya era mi mente que le encantaba meterse conmigo pero empecé a oír murmullos y más ruidos provenientes de arriba y mi pánico aumentó en cuanto Edward me indicó que alzara más las rodillas porque íbamos a subir las escaleras.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en cuanto llegamos al cuarto piso y yo cerré mis ojos fuertemente mientras me apretaba más a mi novio.

"Ugh! Bella me estás enterrando tus uñas en la espalda, cielo" – se quejó gentilmente mientras me acariciaba la espalda con sus dos manos.

"Disculpa" – murmuré apenada

"Mucha información!" – escuché gritar a Alice

"No se pudieron esperar a llegar a su casa" – dijo la voz entretenida de Jasper

"Cuando te gana la urgencia, te gana" – prosiguió Alice, su voz se escuchaba más cerca

"A Bells le excitan los lugares misteriosos" – ese fue Emmett usando su tono de burla

"Y le gusta ser salvaje!" – Rosalie continuó con la mofa

Alcé mi cara sonrojada para ver a toda mi familia distribuida en un desordenado semicírculo alrededor de nosotros, todos con sonrisas burlonas en sus labios, incluso Matt y Lizzy.

Entonces lo supe. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo!

"¿De quién fue la idea?" – pregunté completamente exaltada.

Se empezaron a apuntar unos a otros con ambos brazos, Emmett tuvo el descaro de empezar a chiflar haciéndose el desentendido.

"Ahora si se pasaron, me dieron un susto de muerte!" – seguí despotricando enojada

"Esa era la idea" – confesó Jazz con una sonrisa más de disculpa.

"Me sorprende no te dieras cuenta antes, te lo hemos hecho todos los años" – dijo Rosalie. Que cínica

"Y antes siquiera tenías la idea de que algo tramaban, cielo, esta vez te fuiste completamente en blanco" – comentó Esme con una sonrisa tímida

"¿Esto fue una broma? Los ruidos, todo" – dijo Edward atónito

"Una muy bien elaborada, si me permites el comentario. Los nuevos miembros del equipo fueron una estupenda adquisición" – especificó la enana con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras chocaba las manos con dichos integrantes.

"Y el ambiente se prestaba" – continuó Carlisle – "quita esa cara, Bella, admite que fue una buena broma, la mejor hasta ahorita"

"Y por su bien, espero sea la última" – dije entre dientes

"Ya veremos" – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros – "ahora terminemos de recorrer la casa rápido, ya que la diversión se nos acabo no veo la razón por la cual pasar tanto tiempo viendo muebles apolillados"

Todos me sonrieron divertidos y empezaron a caminar. Dejé salir un suspiro cansado. _No sé como no lo vi venir antes_. Matt se acercó a mí y me abrazó rápidamente, me dijo un tímido 'lo siento' antes de salir corriendo a tomar la mano de Em que ya tenía a Liz montada en sus hombros.

"Bonita tradición la de tu familia" – dijo Edward en tono sarcástico. Me volvió a abrazar por los hombros y me dio un ligero beso en mi cabeza – "es bueno saber que mis enanos están aprendiendo cosas constructivas"

"Y me temo que aún no has visto todo" – dije honestamente

"No, aún no" – dijo en ese tono que sabía sólo indicaba problemas – "pero me encantaría ver ese lado salvaje tuyo"

Que Dios me agarre confesada.

Este hombre va a ser mi muerte…


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: TAL VEZ STEPHENIE MEYER HAYA SIDO MUY CONSIDERADA PARA QUERER QUE BELLA COMPARTIERA EL DÍA DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS CONMIGO, PERO EN CUANTO EDWARD FUE MENCIONADO... ME IGNORÓ COMPLETAMENTE! COMO SEA, EN MI CABECITA NO SE PUEDE METER Y ESA SIGUE IMAGINANDO QUE ÉL ES MIO... MUAJAJAA...**

.

**HOLA A TODAS (OS, por si acaso)!**

**Casi y no me ven por aquí hasta dentro de varios meses, ya estaba entrando en pánico y frustración porque pensé que había perdido el capítulo entero! la idea de volver a escribirlo no me apetecía para nadaaa... pero gracias a que aún tengo buenos contactos allá arriba, un milagro ocurrió y he recuperado todos mis fics, sanos y salvos xD**

**Hoy no las (os) voy a cansar con mis monólogos, sólo quiero agradecer a mi diseñadora por las molestias que se tomó en este capítulo y porque además me ayudó a salir de mi laguna mental xD (sin mencionar que fue mi víctima para desahogar mi situación 'casi perdida de capítulo'). El obsequio que recibe Edward fue su idea y me encantoo! quedó perfecto con la línea que estaba buscando. LUV U SIS.**

**QUE DISFRUTEN MIS LOQUERAS y nos vemos cuando nos veamos! **

**luv ya all!**

**Y FELICES FIESTAS BICENTENARIAS A LAS (OS) QUE SON DE MÉXICO! xD  
**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16**

**BPOV.**

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas imaginar que estaba en mi cómoda y cálida cama, me imaginaba envuelta en las suaves sabanas y acurrucada a lado de mi novio, durmiendo plácidamente como es costumbre en la gente normal cuando son las cuatro de la madrugada en vez de estar sentada en ese rígido asiento del aeropuerto escuchando a Alice balbucear acerca de su último cliente y el descaro crimen a la moda que le estaba pidiendo diseñar. Me esforcé por reprimir los murmullos a mi alrededor y simplemente me puse a soñar despierta, nunca he sido buena con las desmañanadas y hoy no era la excepción.

Estaba entrando en una agradable etapa de aturdimiento cuando sentí un cuerpecito colisionar en mis piernas. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la pequeña Lizzy colgada en medio de mis piernas, sonriéndome enormemente mientras trataba de subir a mi regazo. Le sonreí cansadamente y la ayude a sentarse. Justo cuando la dejé bien segura en mis piernas pude ver que Edward venía con Jasper y Matt sosteniendo una charola con cuatro vasos de lo que esperaba, con todas mis ganas, fuera café. Mientras más se acercaban el inconfundible olor de mi salvación se hacía más fuerte y mi boca empezó a salivar.

"Pensé que podrías querer algo caliente mientras esperamos" – dijo mi novio sonriéndome cariñosamente y me pasó mi vaso.

"Te amo" – respondí sin apartar la vista del contenedor que desprendía humo y un aroma irresistible.

"¿Al café o a mí?" – preguntó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a mí y le daba a Liz su vasito de lo que olía a chocolate. La niña lo tomó tan ávida como yo y no tardó en poner sus labios en el orificio de la tapa.

"A los dos" – respondí sinceramente antes de darle un gran sorbo al líquido caliente. Aún con mi boca en el vaso vi de reojo a Edward que me estaba mirando con una ternura abrazadora. Se acercó a mí y dejó un beso en mi cabeza, justo arriba de la sien.

"Mi hermosa Bella" – susurró y tomó mi mano libre con la suya.

Le sonreí media atontada, tanto por el sueño como por su mera presencia. Él respondió alzando nuestras manos entrelazadas y besándome los nudillos para después dejarlas descansar en su pierna. Pude ver como la poca gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor nos observaba con un tinte de asombro en sus ojos. Hice un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. Obviamente yo no fui la única que lo notó ya que Alice movía sus ojos frenéticamente entre nosotros y las demás personas.

"Saben que sería divertido" – comentó con esa sonrisa malévola en su cara. Negué con la cabeza – "que empezaran a usar un anillo en su mano izquierda, eso enloquecería a la gente!"

Casi me atraganto con el trago de café que estaba a medio tomar, fue una suerte que no lo escupiera y cayera de lleno en Lizzy, sentí mis mejillas y cuello arder. Edward empezó a toser descontroladamente y sus ojos estaban abiertos exageradamente, veían a mi hermana con desconcierto.

"Olvídenlo, es más divertido meterse con ustedes" – afirmó la duendecillo sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

"Maldita enana" – murmuré.

"Sí, como sea, estaba pensando, Bella, este año debemos hacer algo especial; no solo celebraremos navidad y eso, sino que será el primer año en mucho tiempo que no lo tendremos que pasar con las _primas_" – hizo cara de asco cuando mencionó la última palabra. Mi reacción instantánea fue imitar su gesto.

"¿Quiénes son las primas?" – dijo Matt con la boca llena de galleta y la curiosidad en los ojos.

"Las hijas de la hermana de Esme, por consecuencia nuestras primas" – le expliqué

"Por desgracia" – terminó Alice

"¿Y qué hay de malo en ellas? Digo ¿por qué derrochan tanto cariño cuando hablan de ellas?" – comentó Edward sarcástico.

"Son insoportables!" – casi gritó la enana – "Edward, tienen suerte que no las vayan a conocer, son las personas más pedantes, groseras, chocosas que he tenido el disgusto de conocer y para mi mala suerte tenían que ser de la familia"

"Alice…" – Esme le habló en señal de advertencia

"No estoy diciendo más que la verdad" – se defendió alzando sus manos en señal de rendición. Esme sólo asintió con la cabeza solemnemente, nadie podía negar lo que la duendecillo había dicho.

"¿Tan mal?" – me preguntó Edward curioso. Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente.

"No tienes idea, pero la Tía Carmen es muy buena persona" – aseguré sin querer entrar en detalle de las navidades pasadas y el infierno que pasé con mis primas en esos días – "¿Y por qué no contaremos con su agradable presencia este año?" – le pregunté a Alice

"No preguntes cómo pero Tania logró conseguirse un novio Italiano que al parecer es millonario" – empezó a explicar Alice con tono aburrido – "el pobre muchacho, que no supo lo que hizo, las invitó a todas a pasar estas fechas con su familia en Italia"

"Pues para poder soporta a alguien como ella, ese muchacho también debe ser todo un personaje, yo no sentiría mucha lástima por él" – dijo Rosalie, haciendo claro lo evidente.

"Con suerte y algún pizzero bigotón se interese en ellas y se queden ahí para siempre… o al menos en la temporada de diciembre" – hizo su aportación Emmett

"Yo solo digo que esta navidad en Denali será inolvidable!" – finalizó Alice otra vez contenta.

Como todos los años desde que he estado con los Cullen, la navidad y año nuevo la pasamos en el pueblo natal de Esme, no tanto por visitar a sus familiares, sino por el clima. Pasar esa época rodeado de montañas cubiertas de nieve, el ambiente frío nos hacía sentirnos más a tono con las festividades.

"Tengo curiosidad" – dijo Edward de repente – "¿Cuántas propiedades inmobiliarias poseen los Cullen?"

"Solo cuatro, hijo" – le respondió Carlisle como si ese número diera vergüenza – "Una en cada lugar de donde somos Esme y yo, Denali y Londres; una en Forks por obvias razones y la de San Francisco"

"Resulta conveniente cuando tienes una familia grande, siempre es mejor llegar a un lugar acogedor que a un cuarto de hotel" – razonó Esme

"Además que me da la oportunidad de darle a mi esposa material para fomentar su pasión por el diseño de interiores" – concluyó Carlisle con voz amorosa mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en Esme.

Nuestra plática fue interrumpida por el anuncio de nuestro vuelo a Fairbank, Alaska. Le había pedido de favor a Carlisle que llegáramos a ese aeropuerto en vez del de Anchorage como siempre hacíamos, aunque viajáramos casi dos horas más, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerle pasar a Edward un mal rato cuando estuviéramos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad donde murieron sus padres. Él me había dicho que no había ningún problema con eso, pero yo no quería empañar este viaje con nada y mucho menos la felicidad de la persona que más me importa en esta vida.

Después de un viaje por avión de casi siete horas y otro en tren de cuatro horas, fuimos capaces de llegar en una pieza a la tierra natal de Esme. El frío del ambiente me estaba calando los huesos, siempre me llevaba acostumbrarme un día entero a un clima tan extremo, pero el paisaje y las bellezas que ese pueblo ofrece merecían la pena un poco de sufrimiento.

Matt y Lizzy estaban encantados con tanta nieve que tenían a su alrededor, en el viaje en tren no dejaron de mirar por la ventana y exclamar sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo. Cuando Matt vio un par de alces caminar cerca de las vías se volvió prácticamente loco y a partir de ese momento a Lizzy no la pudimos callar cuando cantaba con todo el sentimiento Rodolfo el reno, de la cual solo se sabía la primera estrofa. No me sorprendió que cuando dejamos el tren los demás pasajeros nos vieran con ojos homicidas.

En la estación, rentamos una van que nos transportó a la cabaña, propiedad de Esme, eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y todos estábamos portando la peor de nuestras caras y ni hablemos de los peinados. Cuando noté la familiar entrada en la carretera, dejé salir un suspiro de alivio.

"No te emociones tanto, Bells, o a caso ¿ya olvidaste nuestras actividades del primer día cuando llegamos?" – me dijo Alice con cara de agonía. Tardé un momento en procesar sus palabras antes de descubrir lo que significaba.

Ahora dejé salir un gruñido de frustración. Y Alice solo me palmeó el hombro diciéndome con ese gesto que no estaba sola en ese dolor.

Aunque amaba la casa y el lugar, había un pequeño inconveniente, la casa prácticamente no recibía mantenimiento más que en la fachada, por lo que cada que veníamos teníamos que pasar el primer día limpiando todo antes de poder instalarnos.

En cuanto el chofer estacionó la camioneta. Edward y los niños se quedaron viendo la estructura que tenían frente a ellos, después mi novio volteó a verme con ojos inquisitivos.

"Pensé que habías dicho que era una cabaña"

"Es una cabaña" – dije confusa

"No" – discrepó – "esto difícilmente se le puede considerar una cabaña, apenas y es más chica que su casa en San Francisco"

"Pero está hecha de madera y piedras, así son las cabañas" – argumenté testarudamente, sólo por simple diversión porque estaba claro que la mansión en cuestión no tenía las proporciones adecuadas para ser considerada una cabaña.

"Dios, eres imposible" – dijo frustrado pero a la vez divertido antes de irse a ayudar a Emmett a descargar la camioneta.

La 'cabaña' no era más que una tremenda construcción con fachada de madera y piedras que se encontraba en medio de las montañas. Estaba construida en alto, la entrada a la puerta principal era por medio de una escalera y había dos pilares de piedra que sostenían el techo que sobresalía de la casa. Era de dos pisos con sótano, tenía balcones y ventanas en forma de arco y pequeñas lámparas pegadas a la pared que daban luz en dos direcciones que la hacían ver casi como iluminación de un monumento histórico.

Pasamos el resto del día limpiando y acomodando cualquier superficie que nos encontrábamos, en algún momento de la noche Carlisle salió con los hombres a comprar la cena y algo de despensa para el desayuno ya que todos estábamos hambrientos y demasiado ocupados como para cocinar. Con tristeza, me encargué de acondicionar el estudio, que era donde Edward y Matt iban a dormir, la casa solo contaba con cuatro recamaras y nadie sabía aún de mis hábitos nocturnos por lo que no me quedo más remedio que usar el sofá cama de esta habitación.

Pronto todos habíamos terminado de cenar y estábamos más que listos para ir a dormir, los niños ya habían caído unas horas antes. Después de despedirnos de todos, Edward y yo subimos las escaleras de la mano y me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi cuarto. Me giré para darle un beso en la mejilla, renuente por dejarlo ir, pero sabía que no había alternativa. Mi novio me vio tristemente.

"¿Cómo es que todos pueden dormir con su pareja menos nosotros?" – se quejo adorablemente.

"Prefieres entonces ser el blanco de burlas y humillaciones de todos, porque sabes que eso va a pasar si se enteran" – traté de razonar

"Sí, lo prefiero" – respondió mientras me acercaba más a él y recargaba su frente en mi hombro.

"No lo dices en serio"

"Bueno, no, pero no quiero pasar semana y media lejos de ti" – confesó dulcemente

"Lo sé" – ni siquiera me molesté en reconfortarlo, porque la verdad no sabía cómo, yo me encontraba en la misma situación.

Después de un largo suspiro y un abrazo aún más fuerte, Edward se alejó de mí. Besó mi frente, el puente de mi nariz y después la punta, mis dos mejillas, mi mandíbula, la barbilla y por último mis labios. Traté que ese beso durara lo más posible, pero inevitablemente nos tuvimos que separar.

"Hasta mañana, amor" – susurró con voz tierna – "apenas y puedo esperar para volver a verte"

"Me estás viendo ahora" – dije sonriente. Edward puso los ojos en blanco

"Si que sabes cómo arruinar el momento" – contestó fingiendo molestia – "sabes a lo que me refiero" – asentí suavemente con la cabeza y me paré de puntitas para volver a besarlo.

"Serán unas noches muy largas" – confesé desanimada.

Edward sonrió a medias y besó mi cabeza antes de dar media vuelta para después perderse en el estudio.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté increíblemente temprano y es que, aunque hubiera querido dormir un poco más me resultaba imposible cuando Lizzy me susurraba a cada minuto que tenía hambre y que tenía que despertar urgentemente antes de que su estómago se comiera sus queridas tripitas.

Justo en el momento en que Lizzy y yo íbamos saliendo de mi cuarto, la cabecita de Matt se asomó desde la puerta del estudio, su mano seguía puesta en la perrilla de la puerta y se veía como dudoso de salir, pero en cuanto sus ojitos se fijaron en nosotros no tardó en mostrar su cuerpo completo y caminar hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Antes de que cerrara la puerta del estudio pude ver al fondo el cuerpo de Edward enredado en las sabanas y tuve que contener mi suspiro. Matt tomó mi mano y los tres bajamos hacia la cocina.

Siguiendo la tradición de estas épocas, preparé chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Los niños estaban sentados en la isla de la cocina con sus tazas humeantes viendo como los bombones se derretían y yo estaba en la estufa cocinándoles unos pancakes con frutas en forma de pinos navideños. Estaba tan entrada en lo que estaba haciendo que salté cuando los brazos de Edward me rodearon por atrás. Él se rió por mi reacción y agachó su cabeza para besar mi cuello.

"Buenos días, mi vida" – me dijo en un murmullo – "Te extrañé"

"Yo también" – admití honestamente

"Una noche que transcurrió, diez más por sobrevivir. No que las esté contando" – susurró con su boca pegada en mi cabeza. Lo escuché inhalar profundamente

"¿Quieres chocolate?" – pregunté mientras, prácticamente, le empujaba los platos de pancakes de los niños para que se los llevara. Él los tomó y se dirigió a la isla no sin antes asentir en silencio.

"¿Hoy si podemos ir a jugar con la nieve?" – escuché a Lizzy preguntar

"Mmm… no estoy seguro que es lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer hoy" – contestó mi novio – "Bells?"

"Oh! Vamos a ir a cortar el árbol y a comprar para la cena de mañana, después pasaremos toda la tarde decorando la casa y adelantando las cosas que se necesitan" – dije mientras me sentaba con ellos con mi respectiva taza y comida – "pero ustedes puedes estar en el porche con la nieve en lo que nosotros trabajamos"

"No! Yo quiero ir contigo a buscar el árbol" – espetó Matt casi asustado de que lo fuéramos a dejar al margen de esa actividad

"Claro, yo me refería en la tarde, cuando nosotros estemos en la cocina, ustedes se pueden divertir afuera" – aclaré

Edward me sonrió y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla y susurrarme un gracias. Desde el día de acción de gracias, Edward estuvo muy aprensivo y cauteloso cada que mencionábamos navidad y año nuevo, al principio no entendía porque pero después él me confesó que no quería imponerse en nosotros, que sabía que eran épocas para pasarse en familia y no quería arruinar nuestras costumbres sólo por incluirlos, que entendía que quisiera pasar mi tiempo con mi familia y no con ellos. Me dio un ataque de risa por su comentario, como si eso fuera a pasar en algún tiempo cercano. Sin embargo entendía sus dudas y lo difícil que es vivir este tiempo cuando alguien de tu familia falta, por eso me la pasé reafirmándole constantemente que no había manera alguna de que pasara navidad sin ellos.

El resto de la familia no tardó mucho en percibir el aroma de la comida y fue cuestión de minutos para que se aparecieran en la cocina. Aprovechamos el tiempo para ponernos de acuerdo en los platillos para la cena de navidad y repartirnos las actividades. Los hombres estaban encargados de poner las luces y demás adornos en la fachada de la casa mientras los demás nos encargábamos de la decoración interna.

Mientras los demás terminaban de devorar mis pancakes artísticos, regresé con Liz a la recamara para cambiarnos. La enfundé en una chamarra gruesa blanca, y bufanda, gorra y guantes lilas que combinaban con las botitas que Alice le consiguió especiales para la nieve. No pasó más de cuarto de hora cuando todos estábamos siendo víctimas de la típica mañana fría en Alaska.

Escoger el árbol perfecto nos tomó más tiempo del necesario, todos opinaban y cuando se lograba llegar a un acuerdo mayoritario siempre salía alguien viéndole algún defecto a la elección que nos hacía cambiar de parecer al instante. Era como revivir los traumas que paso cuando voy de compras con la enana y llegó un momento en que simplemente no lo aguante más y decidí dejar de meterme en la búsqueda, al final de cuentas sabía que iban a salir con una pieza casi perfecta. En cambio Edward y yo nos fuimos a caminar entre los árboles, agradeciendo el tiempo que podíamos pasar a solas.

Cuando alcanzamos la parte más lejana de las plantaciones, Edward se detuvo y me hizo girar para que quedáramos de frente, no pasó más de un segundo cuando sus labios ya estaban en los míos, fervientes y apasionados, mostrando la urgencia que corría entre nosotros. Me dispuse a disfrutar de esos segundos lo más que pude, ya que bien sabía que una repetición iba a ser casi imposible.

"Te amo, mi Bella… mi hermosa Bella" – susurraba entre besos que iba dispersando por mi cara.

"Y yo a ti" – respondí sin aliento mientras trataba de hacer mi trabajo en su cuello. Sentí la suave caricia de su respiración en mi mejilla cuando dejó salir un suspiro.

"No es justo, sabes? El único tiempo que tenemos para estar solos es en la noche y ahora ni eso nos queda" – comentó con un ligero tono de frustración – "sé que es patético que te extrañe tanto, pero cuando tengo los minutos contados para estar _solo_ contigo y me los quitan… no sé si me explico, yo sólo…"

La callé con un ligero beso.

"Comprendo exactamente lo que estás sintiendo, Edward" – murmuré entre sus labios – "déjame encargarme de esto" – pedí estando consciente de lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar nuestro tiempo en lo que nos restaba de estadía en Denali.

"¿Cómo?" – preguntó entretenido antes de darme un casto besito en los labios y después uno en la frente. Se separó unos cuantos centímetros de mí para poder analizar mis fracciones. En sus ojos se podía ver la esperanza.

"Les voy a decir la verdad a todos" – declaré no tan segura de lo que decía – "así no habrá problema para que te mudes a mi recámara"

Edward alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

"¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? Digo, no es que lo deseé pero yo con gusto soporto los comentarios de todos con tal de pasar las noches contigo, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada solo porque yo no pueda controlar mis emociones" – me mordí los labios pensativa, era obvio que quería estar con él pero no me daba ni una pizca de entusiasmo las consecuencias que esto iba a traer. Edward vio mi duda y la interpretó de forma incorrecta – "Está bien, Bells, que son diez noches. No te compliques, mi amor" – dijo tiernamente para después abrazarme con delicadeza.

Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y respiré su aroma. La chamarra que traía encima lo hacía más acogedor y cálido y me hizo sentir un golpe en el estómago sólo de pensar que me iba a perder de estas sensaciones durante semana y media. Me rehusé a dejar que eso pasara y mi cerebro pronto pensó en la forma en poder lograr lo que los dos queríamos sin necesidad de que los demás se enteraran. Levanté mi cabeza y besé su barbilla.

"Te prometo que esta noche dormimos juntos" – aseguré confiada. Como que me llamaba Isabella que lo cumplía

Edward tomó mi mentón con sus dedos y alzó mi cara buscando mis ojos, era claro que pudo ver la determinación en ellos ya que los suyos brillaron inmediatamente. Volvió a besar mi frente y estaba a punto de hablar pero, como siempre, nuestro momento tuvo que ser interrumpido.

"OMG! OMG! LO ENCONTRARON!" – chilló Alice a todo pulmón. Giré mi cara para verla dirigirse hacia nosotros como un bólido y sin remordimiento alguno pasó en medio de nosotros, empujándonos, logrando deshacer nuestro abrazo y que me cayera de sentón en el proceso – "es perfecto! Estoy sorprendida del buen ojo que tienen, chicos!" – su voz casi era de incredulidad mientras su ojos no se separaban del árbol que estaba detrás de donde Edward y yo nos encontrábamos hace unos segundos.

Y así transcurrió el resto del día, mi novio y yo tratando de robarnos un poco de tiempo para estar solos y mi familia impidiendo cada uno de nuestros intentos, estoy segura que si se lo hubieran propuesto no les hubiera salido tan perfecto como hasta ahorita. Con cada minuto que pasaba mi desesperación iba en aumento y mi humor estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosos. Traté de controlarme y dejar mi frustración a un lado, ya que ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa de nada, y mejor me fui con Lizzy y Matt a buscar nuevas decoraciones para la casa. Lizzy encontró un traje de Santa para muñecos y se lo quiso llevar para ponérselo a Hippo, Matt estaba embobado viendo los trenes y demás juegos mecánicos que había en la tienda, distracción que aprovechó Edward para comprarle uno de esos juguetes y llevarlo a envolver.

Llegamos a la casa cerca de las cinco de la tarde y los hombres no perdieron tiempo para empezar a poner las luces de afuera, tenían que aprovechar la poca luz solar que quedaba, al igual que Alice no perdió tiempo en empezar a dirigirnos y ordenarnos donde poner cada cosa. Al final, Rosalie no pudo seguirle más el paso a la duende y terminó sentada en el sofá de la sala, con los pies hinchados en la mesa de centro y sobándose su pancita de seis meses.

Esme se había ido a la cocina a preparar la cena, Rose se quedó dormida en el sillón, los hombres seguían afuera y los niños junto con Alice estaban ocupados discutiendo el orden de acomodo de las botas con nuestros nombres en la chimenea, antes de venir yo había dedicado las noches que mi novio estaba de guardia para hacer las botas con los nombres de Liz, Matt y Edward, incluso hice una mini botita para el próximo miembro de la familia y una para Hippo, sabía que eso haría feliz a mi princesita y además ya le había comprado el regalo al condenado peluche.

Como todos estaban metidos en sus actividades, fue la perfecta oportunidad para escabullirme sin que nadie lo notara. Sabía que tenía que ser rápida y silenciosa, me metí al estudio y me dispuse a guardar todas las pertenencias de mis dos hombres. Doblé las sabanas y cobijas del sofá cama y volví a retraerlo para que quedara un simple sillón, agradecí internamente de que Edward fuera una persona tan ordenada porque lo único que tuve que meter a sus maletas fueron sus pijamas y las pantuflas de Matt. Abrí sigilosamente la puerta y verifiqué que nadie viniera por las escaleras antes de salir corriendo hacia mi cuarto con las dos maletas en brazos. Me sentía prófuga de la justicia o algo parecido por lo que resultó divertido.

Después de dejar el equipaje, regresé al estudio para traspasar el sofá a mi cuarto, sabía que era la parte más complicada de mi plan sobre todo porque me iba a resultar imposible moverlo sin tener que arrastrarlo y por lo tanto sin hacer ruido, pero confié en que todos siguieran igual de inmersos en sus cosas para que no notaran los extraños ruidos provenientes del piso de arriba.

Volví a colocar los cojines y empecé a empujar la monstruosidad de mueble, iba perfectamente bien hasta que mi plan sufrió una pequeña falla técnica que se me olvidó contemplar: el marco de la puerta era más chico que el ancho del sofá! Empeñada a sacar de ahí el mueble, empujé con más fuerza logrando que se quedara atorado y ni para atrás ni para adelante lo podía mover. Dejé salir un gruñido frustrado antes de subirme al sofá para irme al otro extremo y tratar de jalarlo, pero mis intentos fueron inútiles, solo estaba consiguiendo sudar a mares y sentir la necesidad de golpear a alguien.

Un garraspeo de garganta me hizo voltear a las escaleras, donde vi a mi hermana recargada en la pared, con los brazos en su pecho y una expresión divertida.

"Sé puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo, pequeña Bella" – dijo tratando de reprimir la risa

"Qué parece que estoy haciendo" – gruñí enojada mientras seguía luchando con el maldito mueble del infierno.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" – ofreció entretenida

"Yo puedo sola, gracias"

"Se nota" – dijo sarcástica – "Ya, ¿para qué quieres mover el sofá?, o mejor dicho ¿a dónde lo llevas? si es que lo puedes mover, claro está"

En esos momentos me di cuenta que el no ser capaz de mover el muebla había dejado de ser mi problema principal. Volteé a ver a Alice tratando de encontrar alguna escusa creíble para justificar mis actos.

"Mmm… lo que pasa es que… Edward me dijo que Matt pasó una mala noche en el estudio y lo voy a cambiar!" – soy brillante o qué

"Y entonces dónde dormiría Edward si te llevas su cama" – apuntó con la cabeza la insultante pieza.

"Eh?" – demonios! Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Vi como una sonrisa pícara se formaba en los labios de la enana y sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria – "deja de hacer preguntas tontas y mejor ayúdame a zafar esta cosa"

Opté por la famosa táctica de cambiar de tema y hacerme la desentendida. Claro que debí hacer sabido que eso no iba a calmar a Alice y a su cabeza que ya hasta podía ver como trabajaba para encajar el rompecabezas. Mi hermana se apartó de la pared y que quitó con un suave empujón del sillón, se sentó en el extremadamente ancho antebrazo y alzó las cejas.

"Mi ayuda tiene un precio, así que dime ¿Qué está pasando, Bells?" – dijo en tono desafiante – "me lo quieres decir por las buenas o por las malas"

"No pasa nada más de lo que ya te dije" – respondí con el mismo tono, ya me tenía en sus garras pero al menos no tenía porque mostrar debilidad.

Ella se arrimó un poco y palmeó el espacio junto a ella para que me sentara. Fatigada por el esfuerzo previo tomé asiento. Las dos cabíamos perfectamente y todavía sobraba espacio. _Cómo no fui capaz de ver lo grande que está esta cosa antes! _No solo ahora iba a ser cuestionada hasta el cansancio sino que el maldito sofá parecía mofarse de mí.

"Y bien, ¿qué es lo que te traes, Bella?" – dijo seria, sus ojos no dejaban me mirarme, era su forma de saber cuándo mentía o no.

"Ya te dije, voy a mover a Matt de habitación" – tuve cuidado de decir una media verdad, mentir no era opción para nada.

"¿Y Edward se va con él?" – preguntó con cautela. No tuve más remedio que asentir. Alice sonrió levemente – "¿y a dónde los piensas mover si ya no hay más habitaciones disponibles?"

"Mmm… a la mía" – confesé en un susurró casi audible

"Ya vamos progresando" – su sonrisa se hizo más grande – "¿Es verdad eso de que la habitación es incómoda para Matt o hay alguna otra razón?" – no le contesté y traté de desviar la mirada, buscando algo de tiempo que me permitiera pensar en una respuesta creíble – "Bella ¿ya no confías en mí? dime qué es"

Bajé la cabeza repentinamente triste, el tono de voz de Alice me hizo darme cuenta de lo mal que a veces los juzgaba, era cierto que les gustaba reírse a mi costa y jugarme bromas cada que podían, y los amaba por eso, pero también es cierto que se preocupaban por mí y sufrían conmigo todos mis tropiezos como si fueran suyos, sabía que podía contar con ellos incondicionalmente.

"Alice, hay algo que…" – dije en voz queda, sintiéndome apenada – "les he estado ocultado"

"Ok, es algo malo?" – inquirió seria. Negué con la cabeza

"No, mmm… cómo decirlo sin que suene equivocado… mmm… Edward y yo…"

"Oh! Lo sabía!" – cortó Alice otra vez alegre y dejando salir su personalidad al máximo – "Admito que me sentía un poco mal porque no habías querido compartir esos detalles conmigo pero sabía que tarde o temprano me lo ibas a contar ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Enana, no es lo que estás pensando" – aclaré antes de que empezara a ser preguntas no tan inocentes.

"No?" – dijo haciendo una mueca chistosa – "entonces? Edward y tú no…" – digo sugestivamente

"No!" – dije con firmeza

"Podría jurar que era cierto! Se ven tan cambiados cuando están juntos, como si estuvieran más conectados o algo. Digo ¿cuánto llevan de novios? Como medio años? Más?" – comentó confusa

"Algo así, pero todavía no llegamos a ese tipo de conexión, aunque sí hemos cambiado, nuestra relación es un poco más… íntima" – confesé, no pude reprimir la leve sonrisa que se formó en mis labios

"¿En qué sentido?" – cuestiono interesada

"Mmm… dormimosjuntos" – murmuré rápidamente

"Qué? Pero si me acabas de decir…" – exclamó exasperada, alcé la mano para detenerla

"Alice, cuando digo dormir, me refiero a dormir" – la miré con ojos suplicantes, no quería que me preguntara más detalles

"Así como, cerrar los ojos y dormir?" – quiso asegurarse. Moví mi cabeza de forma afirmativa. La enana me vio directamente a los ojos y cuando vio la verdad en ellos, suspiró – "No entiendo, ¿por qué no querías decírmelo? Eso no tiene nada de malo ni por qué avergonzarse, Bella"

"No me avergüenzo de nada" – la rectifiqué – "es solo que para nosotros es un paso enorme, no es que me esté quejando pero nosotros no podemos ser una pareja de novios normal, tenemos a dos hermosos niños con nosotros todo el tiempo y créeme que no cambiaría la situación por nada del mundo, los amo desmedidamente… pero ese momento, cuando podemos estar en la cama, es nuestra única oportunidad de encerrarnos en nuestro mundito personal. Es tan importante para mí eso, enana, que no quise decirles nada, porque tú y yo sabemos que nos empecerían a molestar y no quiero que mi único momento con él sea motivo de burlas" – cuando terminé de hablar sentí el nudo en mi garganta y me obligué a tragármelo, no quería ponerme muy sensible enfrente de la duende, pero obviamente siendo ella tan perceptiva supo lo importante de mis palabras.

"No tenía idea, Bells" – me abrazó por los hombros y besó mi mejilla a forma de soporte – "no tienen porque enterarse los demás, sabes? Y yo prometo no comentar nada ni hacer insinuaciones de ningún tipo. Tu mundito también es importante para mí y te voy a ayudar a protegerlo" – me digo con cariño, provocando que dos lágrimas se derramaran por mis ojos, le devolví el abrazo con todo el amor que sentía por mi hermana.

"Gracias, Allie"

"Bueno, si queremos que ustedes sigan en bajo perfil será mejor que pensemos en cómo mover esta cosa de aquí pronto" – me dijo mientras se alegaba de mí y me dio una sonrisa cómplice. Limpié mis lágrimas y le devolví la sonrisa agradecida.

Eso de que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una se hizo verdad con nosotras, con la fuerza de ambas fuimos capaces de empujar el sillón de nuevo hacia el estudio, una vez adentro lo cargamos e inclinamos de tal manera que pasó por el marco de la puerta sin contratiempo alguno. Alice se ofreció a ayudarme a volver a armar la cama una vez que ubicamos el sillón dentro de mi cuarto. Cerramos la puerta del estudio, que sabíamos nadie se iba a atrever a entrar ya que todo mundo pensaba que era el cuarto de Edward, por lo tanto la desaparición del mueble no iba a ser descubierta. Las dos bajamos las escaleras sonriendo victoriosamente, con los brazos entrelazados.

Mientras bajábamos vimos que todos estaban muy entretenidos en la sala platicando. En cuanto llegamos a la habitación Edward abrió sus brazos y yo sin pensarlo salté a su regazo y besé su fría mejilla, producto de haber pasado quien sabe cuántas horas en compañía de la nieve, inmediatamente Lizzy e Hippo se sentaron en mis piernas y Matt se sentó junto a Edward, quién le pasó un brazo por sus hombros para atraerlo más a nuestra improvisada bolita. Vi como Alice observaba a nuestro pequeño grupito y me sonrió levemente, la comprensión era visible en sus ojos.

Antes de cenar, todos salimos a ver el trabajo que hicieron en la decoración de la fachada de la casa, el techo así como todos los bordes de la casa y los pilares de piedra estaban delineados por cadenas de foquitos blancos, las escaleras de la entrada estaban adornadas con guía verdes que tenían bastones de caramelo y más foquitos blancos. No era un adorno demasiado extravagante pero se veía hermosa la casa. Cuando todos volvieron al interior, le susurré a Matt que cuando tuviera sueño se fuera a mi cuarto y él ni siquiera cuestionó porque, simplemente asintió alegremente.

Esa noche cenamos y jugamos hasta tarde, los niños y Rose ya se habían retirado a dormir, por lo que decidimos terminar la noche nosotros también. A propósito me ofrecí a limpiar la mesa de centro y llevar las tazas que habíamos usado a la cocina, con tal de hacer tiempo para que todos estuvieran en sus cuartos antes de que Edward y yo subiéramos. Una vez arriba, Edward me volvió a acompañar a mi cuarto para despedirme, pero cuando me iba a dar mi beso me alejé y abrí la puerta, no le di tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo jalé hacia adentro y cerré la habitación rápidamente.

"Bella, qué haces?" – dijo entre atónito y divertido

"Te lo prometí" – respondí simplemente – "ahora no hagas mucho ruido que los niños estás durmiendo" – le dije señalando mi cama donde estaban los dos cuerpecitos. Edward miró a la dirección que señale y una sonrisa torcida se instaló en su boca instantáneamente.

Me encaró nuevamente con esa sonrisa pícara antes de besarme con fervor. Cuando nos separamos sus manos acunaron mi cara delicadamente.

"Gracias, Bella, sabía que había una razón por la cual te amo" – bromeó y me dio otro beso

"Vaya, tremendo alivio me has dado" – le seguí el juego.

Tomamos turnos para cambiarnos en el baño y una vez que estuvimos listos para dormir, los dos subimos con ansia al sofá cama. Ni siquiera me molesté en darle importancia al hecho de que los niños tomaran la cama, dejándonos a nosotros en esta dura superficie. Edward era lo único que necesitaba, bien podía haber dormido sobre rocas y me hubiera sentido igual de cómoda.

"¿Cómo le hiciste para pasar el sofá acá?" – preguntó una vez que estuvimos acostados y acurrucados en dicho mueble – "no es que dude de tus capacidades, cielo, pero esta cosa está bastante grande"

"Alice me ayudó" – le informé – "le conté todo" – Edward se tensó

"¿Y estás bien con eso?" – preguntó preocupado

"Mmhmm… tuvimos una plática muy interesante, me prometió no decirle a nadie, solo tenemos que ser discretos en estos días y no habrá peligro de nada" – le aseguré

"Hmmm… bien" – susurró mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi cabello y lo escuché tomar una profunda bocanada de aire – "Dios, cómo extrañé tu aroma cuando desperté esta mañana"

"No más, mi amor" – afirmé y me pegué más a su cuerpo y tomaba mi propia dosis de su esencia

"No más" – finalizó, abrazándome fuertemente.

.

El día siguiente fue el caos completo, Esme, Rose y yo nos la pasamos encerradas en la cocina preparando todo para la noche, Rose seguía agotada por el día anterior por lo que sólo se quedo sentada y picaba toda la verdura necesaria. Alice, Jasper y los niños se fueron a hacer compras de pánico porque a la enana se le olvidó empacar el regalo de Emmett. Carlisle y Edward pasaron gran parte del día limpiando la nieve de la entrada y haciendo los mandados que Esme requería. Aún así terminamos todo en tiempo record y antes de lo que todos habíamos pensado, Edward y yo estábamos acabando de poner la mesa.

Después de bañar a los niños, los ayudé a arreglarse. Matt se puso un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja con puntitos blancos y unos zapatos negros de vestir, parecía todo un hombrecito. A Lizzy le puse el vestido que Alice me había dado antes, un pequeño kimono que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, en cuello V y manga de tres cuartos; era de satín estampado rosa con flores blancas y satín rojo en el cuello, las orillas de las mangas y el listón que atravesaba un poco arriba de la cintura. Le puse unos flats rojos, como de bailarina, que tenían un moñito a la altura de los dedos. Me vi recompensada por mis esfuerzos con un beso tronado por parte de mi princesita.

Me apuré a bañarme y cambiarme, Alice me había acompañado a comprar el vestido que usaría esta noche. Era azul oscuro con finos tirantes que estaban hechos de brillitos plateados que iban a juego con los brillitos que formaban una franja gruesa debajo de mi busto, tenía un escote cruzado en la espalda, que se veía sexy sin ser muy provocativo ni revelar demasiada piel. Me puse mis zapatillas abiertas color plata y me dirigí al baño para retocar mi maquillaje y peinado.

En mi apuración dejé la puerta abierta y me encontraba luchando con las tenazas cuando vi por el espejo el momento en el que Edward entró al baño, estaba mirando hacia sus zapatos y no se percató que estaba parada enfrente de él, lo cual jugó en mi beneficio ya que pude deleitarme sin vergüenza alguna de la imagen que tenía ante mis ojos. Edward llevaba un traje café que lo combinó con una camisa color beige del mismo color de su pañuelo del saco. Sus zapatos eran de vestir cafés y todo el conjunto hacia resaltar de manera sorprendente el color cobre de su cabello. Cuando, por fin, alzó su cabeza me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie" – se disculpó pero pude ver por la forma en la que me miraba que no lo sentía para nada – "estás preciosa"

Se acercó a mí y con cuidado de no destruir mi peinado me besó la cabeza. Le sonreí tímidamente.

"Tú tampoco te quedas atrás" – respondí sonrojada.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa antes de tomar el cepillo que estaba en el tocador del baño y empezó a peinar su cabello, o mejor dicho, intentar peinarlo. Se veía tan adorable, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en señal de concentración mientras sus ojos no se apartaban del trabajo que estaba haciendo en su cabeza. Terminé de arreglarme y me quedé parada sin hacer nada, simplemente viéndolo. Cuando notó mi mirada, me alzó una ceja y me veía con una mezcla de diversión y confusión.

"¿Qué?" – finalmente preguntó

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en su mandíbula.

"Te amo" – dije simplemente para después alzar mi mano y alborotarle su cabello. Salí corriendo del baño y riendo como tonta.

"ISABELLA!" – gritó frustrado, provocando que mi risa fuera aún más fuerte.

Bajé aún riendo y limpiándome las lágrimas a la sala donde ya estaban todos reunidos. Me quedé en los primeros escalones contemplando a mi familia, todos alegres y vestidos elegantemente. Los hombres vestían trajes y corbatas con garbo, las mujeres se veían increíbles con sus atuendos: Esme traía un vestido negro a un hombro, con un cinturón grueso brilloso en la cintura, Rosalie usaba un vestido morado largo, de tirantes gruesos con un escote en V muy recatado que tenía en medio una flor negra, su pancita la hacía verse más hermosa; cuando se giró, rodeé los ojos, su espalda estaba completamente descubierta, típico de Rose aunque en su estado no podía mostrar sus atributos delanteros tenía que sacar provecho de lo que le quedaba a la mano. Alice se veía reluciente con el vestido dorado que llevaba puesto, la parte de arriba era súper entallada, tipo corsé con tirantes delgaditos estilo halter que cruzaban en la espalda y la falda era larga corte sirena con bordados en blanco.

Sentí los brazos de Edward al momento que se deslizaron por mi cintura y casi grito cuando me mordió la oreja.

"Te crees graciosa por meterte con mi cabello, sabes el trabajo que me estaba constando para que tú lo arruinaras en un segundo" – susurró en mi oído seductoramente.

"Lo siento" – mentí con voz ahogada

"No, no lo haces"

"Bueno no, pero me gusta tu pelo alborotado" – confesé mientras mi mano viajaba por si sola a dicho cabello y empecé a masajear suavemente su cabeza.

"Hmmm…" – casi ronroneó y empezó a dejar ligeros besos en mi hombro descubierto.

"Pero si ahí están!" – gritó Emmett acabando con la atmósfera que se había creado – "y nosotros esperándolos para poder cenar, ya terminen de bajar esas escaleras de una buena vez!"

Edward dejó un último beso y tomó mi mano para reunirnos con los demás, forzando una sonrisa que se hizo genuina al instante en que Lizzy se acercó a él y pidió que la cargara.

Pasamos al comedor, que para darle ambiente la única iluminación eran las de las velas que habían en la mesa y la tenue luz de los foquitos del árbol. Cenamos entre risas y bromas, habíamos hecho todos los platillos tradicionales y la verdad es que nos habían quedado deliciosos. Carlisle compró varias botellas de champagne y unas cuantas de jugo espumoso para los niños y Rose.

Me tomé un tiempo para ver las caras sonrientes y llenas de vida de toda mi familia, el ambiente era tan agradable y acogedor. Vi la cara de Matt y Lizzy con sus ojitos brillantes de inocencia y diversión mientras escuchaban con atención una loca anécdota de Emmett, vi a Edward platicar amenamente con Carlisle y Jasper mientras sostenía una de mis manos por debajo de la mesa, Alice acariciando la pancita de Rose mientras reían divertidas de algo que Esme les había dicho. Mi familia no será perfecta, pero quien quiere la perfección cuando los tengo a ellos.

Suaves labios se posaron en mi sien y me hizo regresar de mis pensamientos, volteé a ver a Edward que me veía con completo amor.

"¿En dónde está tu cabeza?" – preguntó tiernamente, su mano acariciaba gentilmente la mía. Negué con la cabeza.

"Sólo pensaba" – respondí en un susurró – "te das cuenta que ésta es nuestra primera navidad juntos?" – comenté, mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos.

"La primera de muchas, espero" – musitó dulcemente. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, producto de la emoción que me invadía y sólo pude asentir en silencio. Edward se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso – "Feliz navidad, mi amor"

"Feliz navidad, te amo" – contesté mientras Edward limpiaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas con sus cálidos dedos.

Alice tenía razón, esa navidad fue inolvidable.

**EPOV.**

"YA ES NAVIDAD!" – los gritos emocionados de Lizzy me hicieron regresar de mis sueños… bueno eso y el hecho de que la muchachita se encontraba saltando, peor que chapulín, en la improvisada cama donde me encontraba a lado de la mujer de mi vida – "PAPII, MAMIII, DESPIERTEN!"

"Por qué a mí?" – garraspeo mi novia con voz ronca por el sueño mientras trataba de esconder su cabeza en mi pecho. – "dime que al menos dormimos cinco horas"

"Mmm… más como unas tres horas y media" – aclaré después de ver el reloj, provocando que Bella gruñera.

Lizzy parecía un manojo de nervios, le urgía bajar al árbol para ver los regalos que le había dejado 'Santa'. Quise ser buen hermano y parar el sufrimiento de la pobre creatura, por lo que renuente me levanté de la cama haciendo que Bella se parara conmigo. Tuve que contener el gruñido que estaba a punto de salirme en cuanto vi la escusa de pijama que traía Bella. Cuando subimos en la madrugada a dormir, todo estaba tan oscuro que no me di cuenta que había cambiado sus tradicionales pantalones de franela por esta escases de tela que formaba su camisón. La insultante prenda tenía unos finos tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda y estaba estampada con florecitas en diferentes tonos de morado y lila. Cargué a Lizzy en un intento de ganar compostura y empecé a buscar sus pantuflas. Pero claro, Bella tuvo que torturarme todavía más cuando se subió a la cama donde yacía Matt totalmente desconectado de este mundo y su falda se levantó unos cuantos centímetros más, dejándome una increíble vista de sus cremosas piernas. Casi me quise golpear a mi mismo por usar durante la noche la camisa y los pantalones de seda azul con rayas beige que me regaló que Alice como pijama, ya que solo sirvieron de barrera entre esas piernas y las mías.

"Allá están!" – chilló mi enana y giró mi cabeza con sus manitas hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban tiradas sus pantuflas de campanita que combinaba con sus shorts blancos con florecitas y hojas azules y verdes; y su blusa blanca con mangas y cuello verde con la imagen de campanita hecha de puros brillitos en el centro de su blusa. La bajé para que fuera por ellas mientras yo trataba de salir de mi aturdimiento.

"Amor, ¿De dónde sacaste esa pijama? Nunca te la había visto y la de Liz tampoco ahora que lo pienso"

Bella estaba tratando de despertar a Matt que tardó un poco en contestar

"Oh! Me la dio Alice, a todos nos dio pijamas nuevas exclusivas para hoy, ya sabes cómo es ¿no te gusta?" – preguntó dolida

"Sí, Bella, sí me gusta… ese es el problema, me gusta demasiado" – confesé ganándome un rubor intenso por parte de ella que sólo la hizo ver más atractiva

"Mejor me pongo la bata entonces" – murmuró y se paró de la cama rápidamente para ponerse una bata de la misma tela que su camisón y sus pantuflas moradas. No supe si agradecérselo o no.

Matt despertó a los pocos segundos y no tardó en ponerse de pie en cuanto nuestra hermana emocionada le dijo que estábamos a punto de ir a ver el árbol. Contuve la risa en cuanto vi su pijama de spiderman no por el diseño, ese era bastante decente: pantalones de rayas horizontales en tonos azul, blanco y rojo y su camisa con el comic en el centro; sino porque la imagen de su playera estaba tenuemente iluminada.

"Matt, ¿qué le pasa a tu pijama?" – pregunté curioso. Mi enano me sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de contestar

"Es que brilla en la oscuridad!" – me explicó entusiasmado, le sonreí como respuesta antes de voltear a ver a Bella, ella solo movió su boca para decir simplemente 'Alice'.

Era de esperarse que fuéramos los primeros en bajar esa mañana como también que Emmett fuera el siguiente en seguirnos. Lo que no me esperaba para nada era la pijama que el grandulón traía puesta: una pijama naranja con rayas negras que daba la apariencia de ser piel de tigre y para rematar unas pantuflas de garras gigantes. Bella se echó a reír cuando lo vio y Lizzy no perdió tiempo para comparar su diminuto pie con la enorme pata que ahora eran los pies de Em.

Poco a poco los demás integrantes de la familia fueron bajando, Carlisle y Jasper traían pantalones parecidos al mío, el del primero eran grises y el del segundo azul claro y los dos con camisas blancas. Esme traía pantalón y blusa de manga larga y listón para amarrar café con estampado de árboles amarillos y cafés. Alice llegó presumiendo su conjunto, según ella de victoria's secret, que era una blusa blanca con figuras de pink love con la frase 'think in pink' en ella y unos capris rosa fuerte con sus pantuflas del mismo color. Rosalie era una cosa aparte ya que con sus pantalones azules y su blusa rosa con la frase 'I love my mom' justo en su bultito hizo que las mujeres soltaran en coro un 'aaaww'

Empezamos el ritual de la entrega de regalos después de que Esme y mi Bells nos llevaran más chocolate y galletas de jengibre. La sala pronto se convirtió en una selva de envolturas y aunque todos teníamos en nuestra posesión varios obsequios, fueron mis monstruitos los que se llevaron la mayoría, todos les habían regalado infinidad de cosas y lo agradecí profundamente. Mis hermanos estaban rodeados de amor y había gente maravillosa que los trataban como si fueran de su misma sangre, para mí ese era el regalo más grande que les pudieron haber dado.

Sin saber cómo pasó ni por qué, de pronto el árbol se había quedado con sólo dos regalos debajo de él y sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecían. Me paré y tomé la pequeña cajita rectangular y se la di a Bella, ella me sonrió encantadoramente antes de aceptar mi regalo. Lo desenvolvió con curia y paciencia, cuando destapó la cajita su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y me volteó a ver divertida. Por un momento pensé que era el peor de los regalos y estaba a punto de quitárselo de las manos y devolverlo, Bella ya me había regalado un Ipod personalizado y una playera con la frase 'I love my girlfriend' que terminé amando, y en comparación mi regalo daba vergüenza. Pero ella sacó la cadena con el dije y exclamó emocionada.

"Me encanta!" – declaró sosteniendo la delgada cadena apenas visible de cerca – "es muy tú"

Le sonreí aliviado, le había comprado una cadena de oro y el dije era una letra E y en uno de sus extremos tenía incrustada una pequeña esmeralda. Cuando lo vi en la tienda me pareció adecuado, todo era fino y delicado como ella.

"¿Estás segura?" – pregunté solo para cerciorarme de que fuera verdad.

"Mmhmm, segurísima y además tiene el color de tus ojos" – dijo acariciando la piedra. No lo había pensado de esa manera hasta que lo mencionó y casi hasta me doy a mí mismo unas palmadas en la espalda por, aparentemente, haber hecho una buena elección.

"Bella, déjame ver" – pidió Alice emocionada. Bells le pasó la cadena y después se volvió a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla así como las gracias.

"En serio, ustedes dos?" – dijo Rosalie, quien veía la joya junto con Alice – "una E de Edward, y una playera de 'amo a mi novia'? si se hubieran tatuado la frente con sus nombres hubieran obtenido un mejor resultado si es que querían reclamarse como suyos y que todo el mundo lo supiera"

Sonreí divertido, yo no lo había pensado así, de hecho me pareció el detalle de mi novia muy romántico y ni que decir de mí. Yo no era, ni quería dar la impresión de que fuera un loco posesivo que necesitaba demostrar a todos los hombres quien era mi mujer, simplemente lo vi en la tienda y pensé en ella, nunca me puse a buscarle el trasfondo a las cosas cuando lo compré.

Bella volvió a besar mi mejilla y me abrazó más fuerte.

"Mío" – susurró sólo para que yo la oyera provocando que me riera.

"Pues a mí me parece un detalle muy lindo y romántico" – dijo Alice mientras le sonreía a Bella animosamente después volteó a verme y me guiñó el ojo tan rápido que no estaba seguro de que en verdad lo haya hecho.

"Uno por naturaleza tiene que marcar territorio, eso es cosa de hombres o ya no recuerdas Rosie lo que te hacía en el cuello cuando íbamos en la universi…" – Rosalie lo golpeó en cabeza para que se callara y le mandó una mirada asesina. Em sólo se sobó la zona recién agredida y me volteo a ver – "yo te apoyo, Eddie"

Rodeé los ojos y tomando aire me volví hacia mi novia.

"Ahí no acaba la cosa" – confesé – "y espero que no hayas mentido sobre este regalo porque el otro no va a ser muy diferente"

"Otro?" – dijo casi indignada – "Edward, no tenías que comprarme más regalos, ya sabes que…"

"Odias que gastemos en ti, lo sé" – acabé por ella – "pero este regalo no es sólo mío, es de los tres" – aclaré señalando a mis enanos y a mí

"Oh!" – dijo atónita. Matt y Liz se acercaron a nosotros y le dieron a mi Bells otra cajita de las mismas dimensiones que la anterior. Mi novia les sonrió dulcemente, sabía que sus quejas ya no tenían lugar cuando los enanos estaban involucrados – "gracias" – dijo amablemente para después abrazar a cada uno de mis hermanos.

Lo abrió con más urgencia esta vez, cuando tuvo su obsequio a la vista, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿No te gustó?" – le preguntó Matt con el ceño fruncido.

"Es perfecto, Matt" – le dijo Bella limpiándose las lágrimas – "no tenían porque hacerlo"

"Representa nuestra familia, verdad Edward?" – le empezó a contar mi princesita, yo asentí y ella prosiguió su explicación contenta de estar haciendo un buen trabajo – "el señor de la tienda dice que cada cosita de estas chiquitas te ve a ayudar a recordarnos siempre"

"Yo siempre los tengo en mi mente" – aclaró mi novia a la misma vez que sacaba su brazalete con los cuatro dijes colgando de ella.

"Yo escogí éste" – comentó Matt apuntando el dije en forma de escarabajo cuyos ojos eran dos finísimas zirconias azules.

"Y supongo que la cara de hipopótamo la elegiste tú, Lizzy?" – mi hermana movió su cabecita furiosamente y con orgullo. Bella sonrió y después me volteo a ver – "y el piano, es tuyo?"

Asentí en silencio y me acerqué a ella para darle un beso en su cabeza. No quería decirle en frente de todos el por qué había elegido ese dije. Puse mis labios en su oído y le susurré – "en uno de esos fue la primera vez que te dije que te amo"

Se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas otra vez pero su sonrisa era arrebatadora. Regresó su atención a su brazalete y examinó el último dije. Lo había mandado a hacer especialmente, era una medalla que tenía nuestras cuatro letras iniciales entrelazadas y en la parte de atrás tenía grabado 'Masen' en letra cursiva. Sabía que era algo impulsivo y arriesgado poner nuestro apellido, sobre todo porque insinuaba que Bella también lo compartía y aunque en definitiva esperaba que ese fuera el caso en un futuro; el motivo fue diferente, esto fue como una representación visual que decía que ella era parte fundamental en nuestra vida, en nuestra familia.

Mi novia se puso el brazalete y mi cadena antes de volver a abrazarnos y besarnos a los tres. Debo decir que ver la letra E colgando de su cuello producía sensaciones extrañas en mi cuerpo. Resultó que la final de cuentas sí era un posesivo porque me sentía orgulloso de que me trajera consigo y de forma tan visible.

Cuando nos cansamos de contemplar nuestros obsequios, decidimos llevar a los niños a jugar en la nieve, así que después de limpiar el papelerío y comer algo nos fuimos a una de las montañas que forman parte del parque nacional y de reserva de Denali.

Hicimos parada primero en un rancho que protegían y adiestraban a perros de trineo. Liz se volvió loca con los cachorritos y a todos les prometía llevárselos a su casa, las mujeres y mis hermanos quisieron pagar por un paseo corto en el trineo, no pude dejar pasar el hecho de que el muchacho que las atendió no dejaba de mirar a mi Bella con ojos lujuriosos, pero ni oportunidad tuve de hacer algo al respecto ya que mi enanita hizo el trabajo por mí al gritarle 'mami' millones de veces.

Después de sacar a mi hermana a rastras y llorando por no poder llevarse ninguno de esos animales de recuerdo, nos fuimos a lo más alto de la montaña dónde había otras actividades que todos podríamos disfrutar. Todos participamos en una guerra de nieve, hombres contra mujeres, las únicas reglas eran no golpear a la embarazada ni a los niños muy fuerte… y perdimos gracias a que Emmett no calculó su fuerza y le aventó una bola a mi enana a quien nada más la vimos caer de espalda, como tabla. Por suerte la niña no sufrió ninguna contusión o daño mayor.

Bella estaba de lo más divertida tirándome bolas cuando me distraía o bajaba la guardia, de hecho nunca hubiera sabido que era ella la culpable si no hubiera sido porque su hermosa risa la delataba. Me encontraba agachado, formando una enorme esfera de nieve que tenía el nombre de Em escrito, cuando sentí un cuerpo montarse en mi espalda. La suave risa de Bella inundó el aire mientras sus brazos y piernas se aferraban a mí. Hizo su cabeza a un lado y besó mi mejilla con sus labios fríos por el clima.

"¿Quieres escabullirte un rato?" – me propuso con voz provocadora

"Siempre, ¿qué propones?" – dije curioso mientras me incorporaba y rodeaba sus piernas con mis manos para mantenerla en su posición y empecé a alejarme de los demás.

"No tuve oportunidad antes de agradecerte por mi regalo propiamente" – contestó con la misma cadencia suave en su voz

"Hmm…" – me quedé sin palabras, solo fui capaz de mover mis músculos más rápido hasta que llegamos a una peña, del lado opuesto a donde todos estaban.

La bajé con cuidado y la acomodé enfrente de mí, no tardó ni un pestañar en poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y alzarse en sus puntas para alcanzar su objetivo. El beso fue lento, los dos tratando de disfrutar cada segundo que éste, de repente sentía a Bella exhalar en contra de mis labios y su aliento cálido en contraste con el aire helado del ambiente estaba haciendo estragos en mi control. El beso fue creciendo gradualmente hasta que me encontré totalmente perdido y sin ser consciente de todo movimiento externo ajeno a nosotros dos.

Pero sólo bastó los gritos de Lizzy y luego su brazo alrededor de una de mis piernas para reventar la burbuja que habíamos creado. Nos separamos bruscamente y bajé mi mirada hacia mi hermana, quien ni siquiera nos estaba viendo sino que se encontraba implorándole a Emmett por piedad mientras trataba de esconderse en medio de mis piernas y las de Bells.

"Lo siento, Lizzy, el hombre de las nieves tiene antojo de pulguitas" – le dijo Emmett con voz grave, alzando los brazos y poniendo sus manos en forma de garras y caminando como si tuviera un serio caso de piernas cazcorvas.

Liz volvió a gritar antes de salir disparada hacia donde se encontraba Esme y Carlisle. Una vez que fui más consciente de mis alrededores pude ver a Matt cerca de nosotros y a Alice que nos estaba viendo como con tristeza. Dejé salir un suspiro cansado y tomé la mano de mi novia, quien seguía con la cabeza gacha y semblante serio, sólo cuando Matt la agarró de la mano ella sonrió tenuemente, otro suspiro salió de mi boca y besé una última vez la cabeza de mi Bella antes de regresar con los demás. Sabía que estar con ella a solas ya no iba a ser posible… otra vez.

"Hey, que les parece chicos un paseo en las aerosillas!" – sugirió Alice animada apuntando hacia dónde la atracción se encontraba.

"Yo con Bella" – dijo mi enano acercándose más a mi novia.

"No! Yo con Bella" – se quejó Liz, apartando mi mano para poder tomar la de Bells.

Quise gritar que 'yo con Bella' también pero sabía que era inútil e infantil. Mi hermosa novia me vio con ojos contrariados, dándome a entender que ella hubiera preferido ir conmigo y después volvió su atención a los niños. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero Alice se le adelantó

"Y nadie con tía Alice? Me siento herida" – dijo dramáticamente y entonces supe lo que estaba haciendo. Su actuación funcionó a la perfección con mis hermanos y Matt rápidamente se fue con ella. Alice volteó a verme y me sonrió cariñosamente antes de propinarle un codazo, no tan sutil, a Jasper.

"Ah sí, pequeña Lizzy, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi damisela durante este viaje?" – Jasper extendió su mano hacia mi hermana caballerosamente y Liz no tardó en tomarla.

Y así, el pequeño torbellino que es Alice, se volvió nuestra aliada por ese día y Bella y yo pudimos tomar el paseo juntos. En realidad no resultó ser tan privado como quería, porque aunque estamos solos; mis monstruitos se la pasaban gritándonos para asegurarse que no nos perdiéramos ningún detalle de la vista. Aún así, pude sentir la cabeza de Bells en mi hombro y su mano en la mía mientras contemplaba la maravilla que era aquel lugar.

Pronto nos cayó la tarde y el frío se hizo más intenso por lo que tuvimos que volver a la _cabaña. _Cenamos las sobras de la noche anterior mientras veíamos películas navideñas, me gustará decir que aproveché ese tiempo para abrazarme con Bella, pero la realidad fue que terminé en el sillón individual viendo como Matt y Lizzy se hacían bolita a los lados de mi novia. Traté de que no me afectara y me regañaba a mí mismo por ser tan inmaduro, pero cuando sufres de escases de tiempo con tu ser amado es imposible no sentirse frustrado.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche jugando y platicando y aunque me la pasé bien y me gustaba ver a mis enanos felices, no podía dejar mis pensamientos que desde hace mucho tiempo me atormentaban y que ahora simplemente eran insoportables.

Mi nivel de tolerancia tiene un límite y había sido rebasado hace mucho tiempo atrás. En el pasado había tratado de vivir con eso, pero en esos momentos no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esta situación, sabía que era hora de poner manos en el asunto.

Aún sin saber cómo ni qué iba a hacer, mi primer paso a seguir estaba muy claro:

Necesitaba hablar con Alice.

* * *

**La cabaña en Denali en mi profile si están interesadas... see ya! **


	17. Chapter 17

**** DISCLAIMER: ****

**LAS ROSAS SON ROJAS**

**LAS VIOLETAS SON AZULES**

**AUNQUE MEYER ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS COSAS**

**CON EDWARD NUNCA PIERDO LAS ILUSIONES**

**ERES FRÍO, GUAPO Y BRILLAS**

**Y TAN FUERTE QUE ROMPES ALCANTARILLAS**

**TUS OJOS, CARA Y CUERPO SON MORTALES**

**Y HACES ESTRAGOS EN MIS SIGNOS VITALES. ©**

**©Derecho de autor**

**Que tal que ya hasta poeta salí xD… con eso que de músico, poeta y loco todos tenemos un poco, no se sorprendan si para la próxima les escribo una canción jajaja… **

**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación. Qué lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 17.**

**EPOV.**

"Aún no entiendo cómo lo conseguiste" – decía Bella mientras guardaba sus cosas en la pequeña maleta que estaba encima de su cama.

"Situaciones desesperadas necesitan medidas desesperadas" - dije con humor, tratando de no demostrar tanto el entusiasmo que corría por mis venas.

"Humm!" – refunfuñó haciendo ese torcimiento de boca tan lindo – "¿A dónde vamos a todo esto?"

"Sorpresa" – dije al mismo tiempo que me aventaba a su cama, puse los brazos detrás de mi cabeza y le sonreí con suficiencia. Mi novia entrecerró sus ojos antes de volver a su tarea, mostrando su desacuerdo tirando agresivamente sus pertenencias a la maleta. El hecho que me haya reído tampoco ayudó a aligerar su humor.

"Eres adorable, lo sabías?" – dije mientras me iba de rodillas recorriendo toda la extensión de la cama hasta llegar a su lado y tomarla de la mano.

"Nop!" – dijo enfurruñada, inflando sus cachetes y girando su cabeza para esconder su sonrisa. La atraje hacia mí y la abracé y besé dichos cachetes. Su postura se relajó.

"¿De quién es esta trompita que hace tan lindo pucherito?" – dije con una ridícula voz infantil. Bella soltó unas risitas y me volteó a ver divertida, sus manos se posaron en mi pecho.

"Al menos me puedes decir por qué necesito llevar traje de baño" – preguntó esperanzada, sus dedos empezaron a jugar con los botones de mi camisa.

"Porque uno nunca sabe cuando se te puede presentar la oportunidad de nadar" – respondí con la diversión evidente en mi voz.

"En enero?" – dijo enarcando una ceja. Me encogí de hombros

"Por qué no?" – respondí simplemente, no queriendo revelar nada de mi plan

"Edward!" – gimió adorablemente cuando vio que no estaba consiguiendo ninguna información. Me reí suavemente.

"Deja de hacer preguntas, Bells, bien sabes que no te voy a decir nada y sólo estás consiguiendo atrasarnos" – razoné, mi tono era de falsa molestia que hizo a Bella poner los ojos en blanco y apartarse de mí para terminar de empacar.

Estaba orgulloso de mí mismo, después de mi gran revelación fruto de mi frustración apenas y me tomó un par de semanas para arreglar todo lo necesario para que Bella y yo pudiéramos pasar un fin de semana solos… como ella y yo… como dos personas… una pareja… y nada más… nadie más, mejor dicho.

Alice se vio más que dispuesta a ayudarme y mientras yo me dedicaba a buscar el lugar y fecha para nuestra pequeña huida; ella había hecho su trabajo por su cuenta, soltando pequeñas y sutiles insinuaciones a mis enanos que prácticamente hizo que me rogaran por pasar un fin de semana con ella y Jasper y yo como buen hermano y tutor que intentaba ser, no vi porque no permitírselos.

Lo mejor de todo es que Bella era completamente ignorante de todo, para ella este viaje era como una especie de celebración ya que hace un año mis hermanos y yo llegamos a este edificio y la conocimos. Y aunque en parte es cierto, mis verdaderos motivos iban más allá de eso. La fecha sólo fue un punto a mi favor.

Otra cosa que sin duda también me tenía al borde del éxtasis, era que el Aston Martin por fin estaba en San Francisco y ésta sería la primera oportunidad que iba a tener para manejarlo, había soñado con este día varias noches atrás: yo al volante de esa preciosura de máquina y carrocería y el amor de mi existencia sentada al lado mío, con nuestras manos entrelazadas sintiendo el viento y escuchando el suave zumbido que la velocidad nos proporcionaba. No podía pedir por una forma mejor de pasar estos días.

"Edward?" – la voz desesperada de mi novia me saco de mi sueño, le dediqué una mirada inquisitiva, incitándola a continuar – "¿siguen los niños aquí o ya los llevaste con Alice?" – preguntó mientras cerraba su maleta.

"Lo segundo" – respondí, contento de que ya haya acabado y decidido a ponernos en marcha al instante.

"Pero ni siquiera me despedí de ellos!" – se quejó por enésima vez en esta tarde. Me levanté de la cama y tomé sus cosas.

"Los vamos a ver dentro de dos días, amor, y te prometo que en la noche les hablamos" – traté de tranquilizarla

"Les voy a hablar ahorita" – dijo con determinación, marchando hacia su buró que tenía el teléfono encima – "o tengo tiempo de ir a verlos?" – sugirió esperanzada mandando todo el poder de esas orbes chocolates que me volvían loco. Acerté a mover la cabeza negativamente, el viaje que nos esperaba era de cuatro horas, y ella suspiró mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba a su hermana.

En lo que la escuchaba discutir con Alice, prometerles a los niños comprarles algo y decirles que los amaba y los iba a extrañar, me puse a verificar que todo en su departamento estuviera en orden. Últimamente me asaltaba el pensamiento que tener dos departamentos era completamente ridículo considerando que prácticamente vivíamos juntos, pero no me atrevía a decirle nada ya que, aunque cuatro personas cabíamos cómodamente, no había forma de que todas nuestras pertenencias se acomodaran en ese reducido espacio.

"Estoy lista" – dijo suavemente Bells en cuanto me alcanzó en el vestíbulo dónde tomó su bolso y su chaqueta. Le sonreí alegre y la abrecé por los hombros antes de salir del apartamento y cerrarlo.

Casi dejó salir un sonido poco masculino en cuanto mi cuerpo se amoldó en la suave piel del asiento de mi coche y mis manos rodearon el volante. Bella me estaba viendo entretenida mientras me acomodaba mejor en mi lugar, le di una sonrisa avergonzada, no era un secreto para ella mi amor hacia los coches pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que presenciar mis momentos más humillantes en donde dejaba al descubierto lo mucho que disfrutaba todo esto.

"Debería estar celosa?" – preguntó escondiendo su sonrisa.

"Tal vez un poco" – admití apenado, Bella me sonrió y se acercó lo más que pudo, teniendo en cuenta la consola que separaba nuestros asientos, y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

"Disculpa mi comportamiento de hace rato, prometo no quejarme por nada en estos días como recompensa" – ofreció con voz suave.

"Eso me agradaría, porque tengo varias cosas que quiero que hagamos" – confesé logrando que Bella hiciera una mueca que trató de recomponer lo más rápido que pudo – "y ya que estamos sincerándonos, debo admitir que me encantas cuando estás molesta, eres la cosa más adorable que he visto"

Bella me sonrió ruborizada y buscó mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

"Gracias, Edward, estoy muy emocionada de ir a dónde sea que sea que vayamos"

Apreté su mano y conecté mi nuevo Ipod al coche y dejé que la música fluyera entre nosotros. Manejé sin prisa sumergido en la sensación que me provocaba el ruido del motor, la sensible piel de Bella y la ilusión de pasar el siguiente par de días solos.

Algunos colegas del hospital me habían recomendado el lugar a donde íbamos, cuando me hablaron de él pensé inmediatamente en mis enanos y en lo mucho que lo disfrutarían, y aunque extrañaba el murmulló de mis monstruitos en la parte trasera del carro no podía pensar en mejor lugar para un retiro cien por ciento privado y romántico, ya tendría otra ocasión para realizar un viaje familiar ahorita necesitaba estar con mi Bella.

EL parque nacional Yosemite se encuentra a solo trescientos kilómetros de San Francisco y según lo que me contaron e investigué en internet era todo un patrimonio. El parque se encontraba justo en las montañas de Sierra Nevada y los paisajes que proporcionaba eran magníficos. El atractivo del parque eran las nueve cascadas de diferentes longitudes, varios peñascos de granito así como un montón de senderos entre las secoyas gigantes donde se podía hacer una diversidad de actividades.

Apenas llevaríamos como una hora y media de camino cuando sentí la mano de Bella abandonar la mía, cuando la volteé a ver noté que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior en gesto nervioso y jugaba con los dijes de su brazalete; su vista estaba pegada en la ventanilla.

"¿Bells, por qué estás nerviosa?" – susurré mi pregunta para no romper con la quietud del ambiente.

"Hmm… no estoy nerviosa, es sólo que… extraño a los niños, es raro salir sin ellos" – confesó sonriéndome tímidamente

"Lo sé, si quieres podemos regresar por ellos aún no hemos avanzado mucho" – di la opción antes de siquiera pensar en ella, culpé a mi comportamiento natural para satisfacer las necesidades de mi novia.

"No! Digo… si los extraño pero me agrada que seamos solo nosotros" – se ruborizó y bajó su mirada avergonzada, mi cuerpo se relajó.

"Hey, amor, no te sientas mal si yo no hubiera querido lo mismo en este momento tendríamos a los monstruitos atrás" – Bella me sonrió con el mismo aire animado de hace rato y se recargó en el asiento para verme mejor.

"Ya me vas a decir a dónde me llevas" – negué con la cabeza y me reí al mismo tiempo – "está bien, al menos dime que me darás de comer pronto, me estoy muriendo de hambre"

Cómo queriendo reforzar lo dicho, su estómago dejó salir un rugido bastante audible que hizo que Bella se ruborizara y se empezó a tallar su abdomen. Le sonreí levemente, la verdad es que tenía planeada la cena en cuanto llegáramos al hotel pero no contaba con los atrasos que tuvimos, y era cierto que Bella no había comido en todo el día. Cuando fui por ella a su trabajo esta tarde me contó lo estresada que estaba y que no había tenido tiempo de nada, era obvio que Bells ya no disfrutaba su trabajo como antes pero siempre que le preguntaba al respecto me decía que todo estaba bien.

"No te preocupes amor, ahorita te alimento" – dije en tono jovial mientras empezaba a buscar un restaurante en la carretera.

Encontré un pequeño comedor varios minutos después y me estacioné en le casi vació lugar. Escuché como mi ángel dejó salir un suspiro de alivio mientras se desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad a toda prisa. Rodeé mi Aston justo antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta y nos encaminé hacia el establecimiento.

El lugar era bastante acogedor y sencillo, había alguna que otra persona regada en las mesas. Tomamos asiento enfrente de una ventana donde tenía vista privilegiada hacia mi coche, sólo por precaución, y enseguida un muchacho que parecía no mayor de quince años se acercó a nosotros para tomar nuestra orden. Me fui por la tradicional hamburguesa y Bella pidió lo mismo sólo que agregando un plato de ensalada y una orden extra de papas. No exactamente lo que tenía en mente para esta noche pero no le di mucha importancia ya que tenía otras dos noches para cumplir mis propósitos.

En lo que esperábamos la comida, Bella se fue al teléfono de moneditas para hablar con los niños ya que era tarde e iba a resultar imposible encontrarlos despiertos cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino. Un rato más tarde Bells me indicó con su mano que me acercara a ella.

"Los quiero, nos vemos pronto!" – se despidió antes de pasarme el auricular, meter más monedas a la maquina y susurrarme un 'quieren hablar contigo'

"Hola" – saludé, un montón de gritos y balbuceos se escucharon al otro lado de la línea cuando todos se pusieron a hablar a la misma vez. Estaba en altavoz – "Ok, no entendí nada pero me da gusto escucharlos, ¿cómo están, enanos?"

"Bien" – dijeron los dos al unísono

"Tío Jazzy nos hizo pizza!" – chilló mi pequeña princesa evidentemente contenta

"Pero se quemó y compramos una" – me explicó Matt y hasta escuché el gruñido de Jasper al fondo.

Me reí aliviado de que al parecer la separación no les había afectado todavía, a diferencia de mi novia y yo, y agradecí internamente a Alice y Jasper por ser responsables de eso.

"Qué bueno que se estén divirtiendo, pero recuerden que no importa cuánto tiempo sus tíos pasen en la cocina, no coman nada que huela o se vea sospechoso"

"Ha! Muy gracioso, Edward" – dijo Alice en tono ofendido mientras se escuchaban las alegres risas de mis hermanos

"No te ofendas, Allie, es verdad" – interpeló Jazz y se le escuchaba divertido – "Oye, Edward, quería pedir tu consentimiento"

"Sobre?" – dije aprensivo

"Verás, la pedí a Peter, mi amigo del trabajo, que me prestara su yate este fin de semana y accedió, Alice y yo queríamos que los niños se pasaran unos días entretenidos y ya sabes… evitar el sentimiento y me pareció que sería buena idea llevarlos a navegar, tal vez llevarlos a conocer Alcatraz, claro eso si te parece" – me quedé en shock por unos segundos, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Jasper decir tantas palabras en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Supongo que convivir tanto con su novia ya le estaba afectando.

"Está bien, Jazz, confió en ustedes… pero apreciaría si se llevaran un par de chalecos salvavidas" – agregué sólo para asegurarme

"Ay, Edward, parecer nuevo. Ya fui a saquear la tienda de deportes y tengo todo bajo control" – argumentó Alice orgullosa

"No me sorprende" – admití, en eso Bella, quien seguía a mi lado tratando de escuchar y se encargaba de meter más monedas cuando era necesario, señaló hacia la mesa para indicarme que nuestra comida había sido servida – "Enanos, ya tengo que colgar pero les hablo mañana en la noche cuando lleguen de su paseo" – los niños gritaron su acuerdo – "diviértanse, no se acerquen a la orilla del yate si no están acompañados por alguno de sus tíos y su chaleco salvavidas y no coman mucho para que no les dé nauseas, usen bloqueador si hace mucho sol para que no se quemen la piel, no corran mientras estén navegando y …" – mis recomendaciones fueron cortadas por un grito exasperado de Alice.

"No somos idiotas, Edward! Ya se lo dije a Bella ahora te lo digo a ti: Sabemos cómo cuidar a tus hermanos!" – sabía que eran capaces de cuidarlos de otra manera no los hubiera dejado a su suerte este par de días pero no pude evitar sacar mi ser responsable y protector y más ahora que los tenía lejos y fuera de mi radar protector – "y para que ustedes dos, par de neuróticos, estén más tranquilos voy a invitar a los demás, de acuerdo? Así ya habrán más manos y ojos vigilando a tus creaturas" – dijo casi molesta

"Lo siento, no quería ser grosero, yo sé que dejé a mis hermanos en buenas manos" – me disculpe con tono avergonzado

"Más te vale" – refunfuñó Alice y casi podía imaginármela con los brazos cruzados de forma testaruda como cada vez que ella y Bells discuten.

"Gracias por todo, chicos" – dije honestamente antes de volver a despedirme – "enanitos, nos vemos luego, los amo"

"Adiós, papito!" – gritó Lizzy – "te quiero"

"Bye mi princesita" – dije repentinamente melancólico

"No se te olvide llamarnos mañana!" – me recordó Matt y me gustó escucharlo animado

"Lo prometo campeón"

"Y tampoco se te olvide comprar nuestros recuerdos" – gritó Alice antes de que colgara haciendo que negara con la cabeza y se me aligerara el humor.

Bella me abrazó por la cintura y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa en silencio, los dos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Sabía que iba a extrañar a mis hermanos en el transcurso de estos días pero era ridículo sentir tanto vacio apenas a unas cuantas horas de habernos separado, sobre todo cuando era algo que yo mismo había pensado y planeado en las pasadas semanas.

Traté de dejar mi miseria a un lado y empecé a ver las cosas con más claridad, no es como si hubiera abandonado a mis hermanos y yo había deseado esto para estar con Bella solamente y pasar unos días agradables no lamentándome como alma en pena, por mis pensamientos irracionales. Observé a mi novia que comía con extremada concentración una simple hamburguesa y me di cuenta que no era el único que estaba sufriendo de delirio.

"Bells, sé que los extrañas tanto como yo, pero no quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestro tiempo juntos así" – dije mientras señalaba con el dedo índice entre ella y yo para dar más énfasis a que me estaba refiriendo – "no dejemos que esto arruine nuestra salida, además tenemos que aprender a vivir con eso porque no será la primera y única vez que los tengamos que dejar solos, también hay que pensar en nosotros"

Mi Bella me dio una sonrisa radiante al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba y asentía levemente con la cabeza.

"Balance" – repitió la palabra que siempre le decía en cuanto empezábamos a tener problemas por la misma situación.

Dejamos el pequeño local, con el estómago lleno y nueva resolución, y retomamos el trayecto hacia nuestro destino. Ahora sí pisé el acelerador como maniático, dejando salir toda la potencia y furia de mi maquina. Bella me veía con terror en los ojos pero nunca se quejó o hizo algún comentario. Tal vez estaba tan deseosa por llegar tanto como yo o simplemente se esforzaba por mantener su promesa de cero quejas.

Cuando tomé la desviación para entrar a la reserva y dirigirme al hotel, pude notar como Bella ahora me veía con desconcierto ya que lo único que era visible, gracias a los faros del coche, eran arboles y diversa vegetación.

"Planeaste mi secuestro?" – inquirió con falso tono de preocupación y pánico – "¿a dónde me llevas? Aquí ni siquiera casas hay"

Me reí por sus ocurrencias pero no le dije nada, faltaba poco para que lo viera por ella misma y no quería arruinar la sorpresa que tan precariamente había guardado durante la semana.

"No me tientes ni me des ideas" – advertí, siguiéndole el juego – "y deja de preguntarme a dónde te llevo, en unos minutos más lo sabrás"

En cuanto la majestuosa estructura del hotel Ahwahnee estuvo a la vista, fui testigo de cómo la boca de Bella se abría asombrada y se acomodó mejor en su asiento para poder ver la enorme construcción que se edificaba en medio de la nada, salvo enormes secoyas y montañas. Si querías venir al parque nacional Yosemite había muchísimas opciones para pasar la noche como zonas para acampar y pequeñas cabañas, pero si querías impresionar a tus acompañantes este hotel era la elección correcta.

Ahwahnee se caracterizaba por ser un hotel moderno pero conservando el ambiente rural y natural de sus alrededores. Toda su fachada era de piedra y sólo sus ventanas, los balcones y la moldura de los techos eran de madera. El contraste se lo daba las carpas y las persianas externas color turquesa en las ventanas. Aún de noche la estructura se veía impresionante con la iluminación y apenas y podía esperar al otro día para poder apreciar cada detalle.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" – me preguntó embelesada, sin apartar los ojos de enfrente.

"Estamos en el parque de Yosemite" – le informé contento de ver su reacción – "pensé en traerte a un lugar tranquilo dónde pudiéramos estar cómodos y simplemente ser"

Dejé mi coche en la entrada y rápidamente personal del hotel se acercaron para abrirnos la puerta y darnos la bienvenida. En cuestión de minutos nos registraron y nos llevaron a nuestra suite. En cuanto estuvimos solos en la habitación, Bella se aventó a mis brazos y me dio un abrazo estrangulador.

"Esto está increíble! Ni siquiera tenía idea de tener algo así tan cerca de San Francisco, debería darme vergüenza no conocer mi país pero ahorita vergüenza es el último sentimiento en el que puedo pensar… Mira nada más esto! Debió costarte una fortuna y no me estoy quejando sólo no me digas cuando fue, prefiero vivir en la bendita ignorancia… OH! Voy a inspeccionar todo!" – balbuceó adorablemente hasta que terminó por chillar sus últimas palabras y soltar su agarre para ir a recorrer la suite.

Yo sólo me quedé parado sonriendo de oreja a oreja como idiota.

Bella tenía razón, me había costado una fortuna. Mi idea había sido rentar un cuarto normal pero en cuanto vi las imágenes y especificaciones de esta suite no me importó gastar una buena parte de mis ahorros. La habitación tenía el nombre de 'The el Dorado Diggins' toda la habitación era casi del tamaño de mi departamento, tenía todas las áreas fundamentales de una casa; estaba pintada en su mayoría de color beige y toda estaba decorada con colores terracota y madera que le daban un aire de calidez y comodidad. Lo mejor de la suite es que estaba apartada del hotel por lo tanto la privacidad no era un problema y además de la espectacular chimenea, era la única que contaba con jacuzzi que se encontraba al aire libre. No es que quisiera insinuar nada ni mandar mensajes sutiles, pero cuando vi las imágenes supe que era una experiencia que quería vivir con Bella.

Por fin mi mente salió de su estado contemplativo y me dispuse a buscar a mi novia, ya que desde hace algunos segundos se dejaron de escuchar sus grititos de emoción cada que descubría algo que le gustaba y quería ver si se encontraba bien.

La vi en la recamara principal, justo al pie de la cama, sus dedos acariciaban el edredón despacio, en un movimiento tranquilo. Tranquilidad que no se reflejaba para nada en su cara: tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía los labios desesperadamente mientras sus ojos danzaban por toda la extensión de la cama, era obvio que estaba nerviosa aunque no podía descifrar por qué.

"¿Le pasa algo a la cama?" – quise saber si esa era la razón de su comportamiento.

Bells saltó asustada al momento en que escuchó mi voz y volteó rápidamente a verme, cuando vi lo ruborizada que estaba, mi cerebro se iluminó. A veces era tan obvia.

"No, se ve muy cómoda" – respondió con voz suave para después apartar su mirada y volver a morder sus labios.

Me acerqué a ella tratando de reprimir mi sonrisa. Me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé su mano, jalándola gentilmente para que copiara mi postura. Mi novia soltó su mano de mi agarre y la posó en su regazo dónde empezó a jugar con su brazalete de nuevo, evidenciando su nerviosismo. Sus ojos no se apartaban de dichas extremidades.

"Bells" – la llamé cariñosamente, sintiendo en ese momento una adoración por ella infinita. Como no obtuve respuesta posé mi mano encima de las suyas y les di un apretón, haciendo que su cabeza se levantara y me mirara con pena y nerviosismo en sus ojos. Una vez que tuve su atención, volví a hablar – "mi amor, quiero que sepas que mis intenciones para traerte aquí no han sido otras más que pasar un tiempo juntos, sin interrupciones ni obligaciones y no tengo expectativas de ningún tipo en lo que se refiere a este viaje" – le aclaré y vi como su mirada se hacía más tierna una vez que el entendimiento llegaba a ella. Besé su mejilla – "no estés nerviosa, mi vida, no tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras"

"Lo siento, soy una tonta, vi la cama y entré en pánico" – me confesó dándome una sonrisa apenada – "y ahora que lo pienso, mi reacción fue realmente estúpida, digo no es como si no lo quisiera o deseara porque tú sabes que sí, a lo mejor el hecho de que la posibilidad sea más real ahora me puso un poco paranoica"

La levanté y la coloqué en mi regazo. Empecé a besar diferentes partes de su cara con la intención de relajarla y comunicarle, sin palabras, que todo estaba bien. Aún así, acerqué mis labios a su oído y le susurré:

"No tengo prisa, Bells, sólo quiero estar contigo" – ella asintió afirmativamente y con una sonrisa radiante me susurró que me amaba.

Y mis palabras eran casi verdad, porque aunque era cierto que mis intenciones nunca tuvieron un doble significado también era cierto que la necesidad por ella iba en aumento y por más que intentaba ser respetuoso, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar. Lo único que tenía bien claro es que en este aspecto, ella tenía la última palabra y como hombre que soy admito que escucharla decir que también lo deseaba era igual de agradable como tortuoso.

Después de un rato, nos levantamos de la cama y decidimos probar el centro de entretenimiento que había en la sala, dado que ya era muy tarde como para hacer alguna otra cosa. La suite estaba equipada con unos cuantos DVD's y CD's y la selección no era tan mala. Bella terminó escogiendo una de las películas y después de que la puso se sentó junto a mí y se acurrucó a mi lado, dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción. Me reí cuando los créditos iniciales de 'Cold Mountain' aparecieron en la pantalla y mi ángel se justificó diciendo que teníamos que entrar a tono con nuestros alrededores.

No pasó ni la hora cuando sentí el cuerpo de Bella más pesado y escuché que sus respiraciones estaban más acompasadas indicándome que se había quedado dormida. Besé su cabeza, no sin antes tomar una buena bocanada de su aroma que amaba tanto y me moví lentamente para no despertarla y poder tomar los controles y apagar los equipos. Toda mi sigilocidad valió de nada ya que en cuanto el ruido de la televisión se cortó, mi Bells despertó inmediatamente.

"Vamos a la cama, amor" – le indiqué, ayudándola a ponerse de píe.

"Ok" – dijo adormilada mientras se tallaba los ojos con su mano libre para enfocar su vista.

Fui al vestíbulo por el equipaje y lo llevé a la recamara. Bella, rápidamente, empezó a rebuscar en su maleta y yo hice lo mismo. No me tomó mucho encontrar mis pantalones de pijama. Bells, en cambio, seguía revolviendo sus cosas con desesperación y el ceño fruncido y soltando una que otra maldición en un tono de voz apenas audible. La observaba con fascinación hasta que por fin se rindió con un suspiro y cerró la maleta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"No traje pijama" – dijo derrotada, dando despliegue de ese hermoso puchero que me provocaba hasta el pensamiento más bajo y carnal.

"Mañana vamos a comprarte una" – sugerí para calmarla. Bella bufó.

"Y que hay de ahorita, no tengo nada en esta maleta que me pueda servir" – siguió lamentándose y volvió a acuclillarse enfrente de dicho accesorio para volver a buscar, como si mágicamente hubiera aparecido nueva ropa dentro de ella.

Tomé una de mis playeras junto con uno de mis bóxers y se los di antes de que terminara aventando todas sus pertenencias en la habitación. Ella los tomó ávidamente y cuando terminó de inspeccionarlas se sonrojó pero me sonrió en una mezcla de agradecimiento y excitación. Admito que yo también sentí como mis mejillas se encendían en cuanto analizó con detalle mi ropa interior.

Me abrazó y besó mi barbilla y se fue casi saltando hacia el baño. Aunque amaba a mi Bella toda adorable cuando hacía sus berrinches, no había comparación con mi Bella alegre, graciosa y jovial.

"Olvida eso de comprar pijama, esto está genial!" – me gritó desde el baño, en cuanto abrió la puerta tuve toda una visión. Bella en mi ropa era una de mis grandes debilidades y era sonrisa tan deslumbrante tampoco ayudaba – "dile adiós a esta playera porque desde ahora pasa a mi guardarropa"

"No hay problema, de todos modos ni me gustaba tanto" – mentí, en realidad era una de mis favoritas pero hay que ser justos, a mi novia se le veía muchísimo mejor, tal vez porque le quedaba toda holgada y le llegaba casi a media pierna y la hacía ver tan adorable y sexy a la misma vez.

Tomé mi turno para ir al baño y cuando regresé encontré a Bella metida en la cama y recargada en la cabecera leyendo uno de sus libros. Era impresionante la facilidad con la que se enganchaba en las historias y si no la hubiera tenido minutos antes roncando a mi lado hubiera jurado que no estaba cansada.

"Cielo, ya vamos a dormir" – le dije bostezando mientras me acomodaba en la cómoda cama

"Sólo otro capítulo y ya" – respondió ausente sin apartar los ojos de las paginas

"Amor, te recomiendo que te acuestes ya, créeme cuando te digo que mañana haremos mucho ejercicio y no quiero que te canses muy rápido y termines sin disfrutar el día" – traté de explicarle revelándole algo del itinerario que había planeado. Bella abrió sus ojos exageradamente, cerró su libro y lo aventó al buró que tenía junto antes de acostarse y voltear a verme con ojos divertidos.

"¿De veras?¿Lo prometes?" – preguntó con voz inocente pero ojos repentinamente ardientes.

En cuando entendí su reacción a mis palabras me solté a reír, un poco por diversión y otro poco por felicidad pura. La abracé por la cintura y enterré mi rostro en sus cabellos. Bella también reía suavemente.

"No me tientes, Bella, no me tientes"

.

.

Fue extraño despertar a la mañana siguiente por los ruidos de los animales del bosque que por el claxon de los automóviles en San Francisco, se sentía una paz tan agradable que casi le propongo a Bella quedarnos en la cama todo el día.

Sin embargo, ya tenía muchos planes que además sabía iban a ser igual de agradables. Por lo que después de pedirle a mi ángel que se cambiara a su traje de baño y se pusiera algo cómodo encima, dejamos la suite y nos internamos en el sendero que nos llevaba hacia el hotel, dónde desayunamos y rentamos una bicicleta doble para andar entre las secoyas, ya que Bella rechazó completamente la idea de ir en caballo, que a mi parecer era más romántica y más acorde con el ambiente, pero también entendía las desgracias que podrían pasar teniendo a Bells al mando de dicho animal. Por mucho que me gustara la idea prefería no adelantar nuestra salida por tener que ir a urgencias.

Decidimos ir a las cascadas más lejanas primero y visitar 'el capitán' que era el acantilado de granito más famoso del lugar. La subida fue larga y pesada pero valió la pena en cuanto tuvimos tan maravillosa panorámica de las montañas y de varias de las cascadas. El agua era azul cristalina y la brisa que se sentía, a pesar del clima húmedo, era refrescante.

Bella se puso a tomar un montón de fotos de todo lo que podía ya que quería documentar cuanto más pudiera para los niños. Nunca me cansé de observarla, tenía las mejillas rosadas tanto por el esfuerzo que se hizo en la bicicleta como por el frío viento que soplaba en las alturas, pero sonreía tiernamente y sus ojos brillaban cada que veía algo que le impresionaba.

"Tal vez en verano podamos regresar con los niños, será un tiempo perfecto no se sentirá tanto frío aquí arriba" – comentó una vez que terminó de video-grabar el acantilado y se acomodó junto a mí, en la enorme piedra donde estaba recargado, bastante ocupado observándola

"A los niños les encantaría aquí" – concordé con ella mientras me dedicaba a acomodar los mechones de su cabello que estaban volando a causa del aire tan violento que corría – "¿Tienes frío, amor?"

"No es tan malo" – me aseguró pero se acercó a mí para abrir mi rompe vientos y abrazarme la cintura para meterse en la chaqueta. La abracé para atraerla más a mí y ella se acomodó en mi pecho – "gracias, Edward, no hay palabras para describir este lugar"

"Hmm…" – me quedé sin saber que decir, estaba distraído con el aroma de su cabello que me llegaba a mares gracias a la corriente de aire.

Bella levantó su cara para verme con esos ojos que me conquistaron desde la primera vez que la vi y esa sonrisa tan tierna que doblegaba hasta la parte más rebelde de mi ser. Me acerqué a ella y la besé como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejando salir cada onza de mi amor y devoción por ella y fui recompensado de la misma manera cuando los suaves y hermosos labios de mi ángel se movieron en sincronía con los míos. Devolviéndome el mismo amor que yo le estaba entregando.

Sólo cuando sentí que los pulmones me empezaban a arder por la falta de oxígeno me separé de ella pero apoyé mi frente en la suya y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

"Eso fue nuevo" – murmuró sonriente mientras respiraba profundamente.

"_Eso_, es sólo lo que provocas en mí" – le aclaré, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mi hermosa novia tomó una de mis manos que estaban bien seguras en su cintura y la envolvió con la suya para después depositarla justo en donde su corazón latía desbocado.

"Y esto es lo que tú provocas en mí" – respondió dulcemente. Aproveché que me encontraba cerca y mi mano se deslizó por su cuello, delineando su cadena hasta que llegué a la E que colgaba elegantemente en medio de su pecho y la tomé con mis dedos. Ella siguió mi movimiento y sonrió aún más – "y pensar que todo empezó hace un año"

"Hace un año lo único que había pensado obtener era un departamento digno para mis hermanos, pero después conocimos a esta hermosa vecinita que me cambio la vida para siempre" – besé la comisura de su boca y la volví a abrazar fuertemente.

"Debe ser una persona maravillosa y muy bonita" – dijo soltando adorables risitas.

"La más hermosa de todas" – contesté con honestidad antes de besar su cabeza – "te amo, mi Bells, no sé qué sería de mí si no te hubiera encontrado"

"Yo también te amo" – respondió dejando un pequeño beso en mi pecho – "y por desgracia yo sí tengo idea de cómo sería mi vida si no te hubiera conocido" – levanté su rostro con mi mano para ver su expresión y me encontré con una de completa diversión para después cambiar a una de falso dramatismo – "a estas alturas, Alice ya me hubiera hecho salir con la población completa de California! El que me hayas salvado de eso hace que te ame aún más" – declaró tratando, pobremente, de esconder su risa

"Un placer haberte ayudado" – dije antes de reírme con ella.

Después de varios intentos por sacarnos una foto juntos con el abismo de fondo, bajamos hacia una de las primeras cascadas, donde el clima era más cálido, y por lo tanto el agua tenía la temperatura perfecta para nadar. Los dos estábamos acalorados y sudando por el largo trayecto en bicicleta por lo que la idea de nadar un rato era de lo más atrayente.

Como en cada una de las cascadas, en ésta había un lounge exclusivo para las personas que nos estábamos hospedando en el Ahwahnee, ahí nos dieron lockers, toallas, botellas con agua y demás cosas que pudiéramos necesitar. Como ya estábamos cerca de nuestra habitación decidimos entregar la bicicleta y hacer el resto del camino a pie. Bells se metió al vestidor de damas para quitarse su ropa mientras yo iba al correspondiente a hacer lo propio. Me cambié por mi bermuda, que tenía una franja horizontal gruesa de color negro seguida de franjas delgadas en azul y blanco que terminaba de nuevo en franjas gruesas con los tres colores, y salí a esperar a preciosa acompañante.

El aliento se me volvió a ir por enésima vez en este día cuando la vi salir del vestidor. Bella llevaba puesto un traje de baño completo color azul oscuro, la parte de arriba tenía corte como de bikini y donde terminaba su top hasta la cintura la tela era corrugada. Se venía amarrando su cabello en una cola completa lo que me dio además una buena visión de su cuello. Me sonrió y tomó mi mano para encaminarnos hacia afuera. Fue cuando noté su espalda. Era obvio que al diseñador se le acabó la tela en la parte de enfrente y lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer la tira para sostener la parte de arriba en su lugar, ya que de atrás parecía como si mi novia estuviera usando un bikini.

El agua se sintió como una inyección de vida y pronto mi sobre calentado cuerpo se controló además que mis músculos, cansados por el ejercicio, se relajaron casi al instante. Nadamos un rato, agradecí que no fuera temporada de mucho turismo, por lo que sólo compartimos el área con unas cuantas personas. Bella terminó montada en mi espalda, cansada por tener que flotar todo el tiempo, pero sin deseos de salir del agua. Terminamos yendo hacia la cascada y ahí pasamos un buen rato sentados entre las rocas platicando, bromeando y besándonos otro tanto.

Una vez que vi que los labios de Bells se volvieron morados fue mi señal para dejar el lugar y aunque ella me protestó y literalmente, pataleo… para nadar, pero pataleo. Salimos de la laguna de agua cristalina y regresamos a la cabaña para secarnos y cambiarnos. De todos modos, ya estaba empezando a atardecer y teníamos que apresurarnos si queríamos llegar a tiempo a mi siguiente parte del itinerario.

Un trabajador nos recomendó caminar por 'el sendero de las mariposas' para llegar más rápido a nuestra suite además que era el sendero que, según él, la mayoría de los turistas prefería. Caminar entre las secoyas gigantes, de la mano de mi novia, en lugar de usar bicicleta, fue una experiencia totalmente diferente. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo contemplando los enormes árboles y aproveché que Bells estaba de humor y se dejó fotografiar haciendo varias poses chistosas. Tuvimos la suerte de ver un venado bebé a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, incluso Bella le empezó a hablar y logró alimentarlo con una rama que encontró tirada. Cuando llegamos a la suite, la mujer estaba que no cabía de la emoción por contarles su experiencia a los enanos de haber conocido a 'Bambi' y me preguntaba a cada rato si había tomado fotos, no importaba que en todas las veces le dijera que sí, ella tenía que seguir preguntando… y yo como la amaba y adoraba verla feliz todas las veces le contestaba con el mismo entusiasmo.

Entramos a la recamara y Bells se tiró rendida en la cama, yo me puse a buscar la bolsa que Alice me había hecho favor de arreglar para Bella justo para esta ocasión y cuando la encontré se la ofrecí.

"Te dije que hoy sería un día de mucha actividad"

"¿Qué es esto?" – preguntó curiosa y se incorporó de la cama para empezar a revisar lo que contenía la pequeña maleta.

"Mmm… lo que vas a usar para la cena esta noche" – le respondí sin darle detalles, porque en realidad, qué detalle le podría decir si no conocía el verdadero contenido de esa bolsa.

Ella me vio con suspicacia pero decidió sólo encogerse de hombros y no comentar nada y se metió a bañar en el baño principal, dejándome a mí el segundo baño para asearme y arreglarme. Me vestí sin tanta elegancia, con unos jeans negros y una camisa de vestir azul oscura de manga larga, chaqueta de mezclilla negra y zapatos negros casuales.

Aproveché el tiempo mientras la esperaba y hablé con mis enanitos, quienes estaban aún emocionados por su paseo y me contaron con lujo de detalle todo lo que hicieron y vieron. Estaba por colgar cuando mi celular fue, sorpresivamente, arrebatado de mis manos y volteé para ver a Bella, parada en todo su esplendor, sonriéndome con suficiencia mientras saludaba a los niños. Le entrecerré los ojos fingiendo enojo pero no pude seguir mi puesta en escena una vez que noté su vestimenta.

Una hermosa blusa blanca de manga corta y sumamente pegada vestía su delicado cuerpo, llevaba también una falda a rayas negra con blanco a la cintura y que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, una cinta de la misma tela hacia la función de cinturón y unos adorables zapatos de piso color blanco con un moño en la parte de adelante completaban su look.

Cuando colgó, no perdió oportunidad para quejarse por no haber esperado a marcarle a los niños cuando los dos estuviéramos presentes para después cambiar drásticamente de conversación y decirme lo bien que me veía. Rodeé los ojos y la tomé por la cintura para salir de la suite. Ella se detuvo a ponerse un como chaleco negro de manga larga que le llegaba arriba de la cintura y que se lo amarró con un listón del mismo color.

"Te ves hermosa, como siempre, amor" – la elogie

"Aún sigo asombrada porque Alice no me haya puesto unas trampas de muerte, mejor conocido como stilettos, ni me haya puesto algo demasiado extravagante ahora que podía y que yo no estuve ahí para quejarme" – me dijo entre aliviada y divertida causando que me riera.

Llegamos al restaurante y ni siquiera tuve que presentarnos para que nos llevaran a nuestra mesa. Había arreglado toda la noche por teléfono y sabían lo que quería y por lo que había pagado. Nos llevaron a un área privada, era la única mesa y estaba cerca a grandes ventanales que daban hacia la montaña. La mesa y algunas partes del salón estaban iluminadas por velas y había pequeños ramos de lilis matizadas y fresias blancas puestos en alto en los rincones del área. Una vez que nos sentamos, el mesero se fue por la carta de vinos, dejándonos solos.

"Nunca dejas de impresionarme" – susurró Bella admirando el lugar – "esto es demasiado, Edward"

"Te equivocas, esto es solo un poco de lo que te mereces" – dije sinceramente. Bella me sonrió y negó con su cabeza aún aturdida

"Ese es un asunto discutible" – espetó y estiró su mano por encima de la mesa para alcanzar la mía – "no importa lo que merezca o no, lo único que necesito ya lo tengo entre mis manos" – fue mi turno para sonreír como idiota

El mesero llegó con las sugerencias y recomendaciones de vinos y comida, en lugar de escoger mi propio platillo, me distraje viendo a Bella frunciendo el ceño y dándole de vueltas a su carta como queriendo encontrar algo.

"Edward, esta carta está mal" – susurró acercándose a mí en aire conspiratorio. Me acerqué a ella y le respondí en el mismo volumen de voz

"Qué tiene de malo?" – le pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta

"No tiene precios!" – susurró aún más quedo y sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro como asegurándose que nadie más que yo la haya oído.

Me reí en silencio y besé su mano. Parte de mi petición fue hacer que imprimieran una carta especial para ella, por lo que cobraban por una habitación me podía dar una idea bastante clara de lo que me iba a costar una cena en este lugar, por lo que nos hice un favor a los dos y traté de evitar una de las crisis característica de mi novia.

"Seguro se les ha olvidado, no te preocupes por eso, mi amor" – traté de sonar natural pero por la mirada que recibí por parte de Bella pude darme cuenta que algo se intuía. Lo que sea que haya sido, no hizo comentario alguno.

La cena transcurrió sin percance, platicamos amenamente mientras comíamos y bebíamos vino. Bella me preguntó otra vez por mis planes ahora que estaba a tres semanas de terminar mi especialidad, tenía la oportunidad de competir por uno de los tres puestos que daba el hospital a los residentes y aún no había pensado en un plan B por si esa opción se me negaba. Hablamos de lo que terminar mi residencia significaría para nosotros, porque además de poder ser económicamente más estable ya podía pedir la adopción de mis hermanos formalmente. Por fin, ella me confesó lo miserable que se empezaba a sentir en su trabajo, su jefe ahora le pidió incorporar una sección de tendencias y vida social en su bloque de cultura y ella lo tomó como un gran retroceso en su carrera, ya no se sentía a gusto con lo que hacía y tenía miedo de ser encasillarla y que nadie nunca la quisiera más que para cubrir notas de la socialite de la ciudad. Traté de reconfortarla y animarla lo mejor que pude, pero me hice una nota mental para empezar a buscar trabajos en casas editoriales y periódicos de San Francisco.

Después de compartir el postre, fuimos de regreso a la suite, yo esperaba poder relajarnos un rato, tal vez leer un libro y algo de música. Obviamente Bella tenía una idea bastante distinta para conseguir la dicha relajación. Sus labios se pegaron a los míos al instante que tocamos la cama haciendo que me cayera de espaldas al colchón y sus manos empezaron a vagar por lugares que nunca antes habían sido explorados.

"Bells, no es que no quiera pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?" – detuve sus manos para impedir que siguieran con la dulce tortura, no porque no me gustara, sino por lo contrario. Y sabía que si lo permitía no iba a ser capaz de controlarme.

"Por favor, Edward" – casi suplicó tanto con su voz como con sus ojos. Mi latido se volvió errático.

"Bella, no te mentí cuando te dije que no esperaba nada de este viaje, no tenemos porque apresurarnos" – traté de razonar muy a pesar de lo que mi cuerpo me pedía.

"Apresurarnos!" – casi gritó incrédula – "Edward, desde que empezamos nuestra relación ha sido todo menos apresurada"

"Cierto, pero no quiero que porque esta sea nuestra primera oportunidad en más de medio año de estar solos, hagamos algo de lo que no estemos seguros"

"Pensé que estabas seguro" – murmuró dolida y se apartó de mí. Reaccioné rápidamente y la envolví en mis brazos.

"Sabes que lo quiero, te lo acabo de decir hace unos segundos, nunca dudes de eso" – dije con severidad.

"Entonces, ¿qué nos detiene?" – dijo retadoramente – "dime una buena razón, Edward, los dos queremos y estamos solos en este bello lugar y pasando el mejor tiempo que se me haya podido imaginar. ¿Qué nos detiene?" – volvió a preguntar

Vi la ferocidad de su mirada y sabía que estaba perdido. Lo anhelaba tanto que me quise golpear por haber pensado tan caballerosamente cuando planeé el fin de semana. Bella vio mi momento de debilidad y lo aprovechó, besándome con pasión y fuerza, pegando su cuerpo, imposiblemente más cerca, al mío.

Mi idiotez nos iba a doler a los dos.

"Bella, Bella…" – volví a detenerla

"Ahora qué, Edward!" – dijo realmente molesta

"Sí hay algo que nos detiene" – dejar salir las palabras era puro y vil suplicio. Ella cambió su cara a una de incomprensión y vi que estaba tratando de esconder su propia devastación. Permaneció callada como una invitación a que continuara – "amor, la verdad es que no pensé que algo fuera a pasar y pues… no vine preparado"

Ridículo. Así es como me sentía y atormentado. La cara de Bella rompió en una sonrisa enorme cuando entendió lo que le quería decir y después empezó a reír descontrolada mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho para amortiguar su tierna risa. Después de un tiempo me uní a ella y empecé a reírme de lo absurdo de la situación.

"Eso es lo único que te detiene" – soltó con voz ahogada y con lágrimas en los ojos causadas por su ataque de risa

"Pues sí" – respondí desconcertado de que ella no lo viera un problema – "digo no es que me preocupe terminar siendo padre" – le dije sonriéndole torcidamente por mi comentario y ella soltó otras risitas, divertida por la ironía y sarcasmo que utilicé – "pero, si he de ser sincero, me gustaría que nuestro estado civil sea diferente antes que nuestra familia empiece a crecer"

A Bella le brillaron los ojos, demostraban una emoción que no pude descifrar muy bien algo como una mezcla de amor, añoranza y alegría. Se acercó a mí y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

"Eres adorable" – musitó entre mis labios haciendo que gruñera

"Bella, los bebés son adorables, tu Bambi de hace rato es adorable… yo soy un hombre" – me quejé

"Tú me dices adorable todo el tiempo" – espetó con esa voz tan inocente, ladeó su cabeza ligeramente y empezó a mover sus pestañas rápidamente. _Adorable._

"Porque eso es lo que eres, una criaturita digna de ser adorada" – contesté mientras empezaba a marcarme un camino de besos en su cuello. Se hizo para atrás de tal manera que ahora Bella estada acostada de espaldas y yo me moví con ella.

"Hmmm… bueno, como sea, el punto es…" – retomó la plática y me empujó suavemente para que nuestros ojos se encontraran – "que tu preocupación está de más, tengo varios años en tratamiento así que no voy a hacerte más padre de lo que ya eres"

Inevitablemente sonreí y besé sus labios una vez más.

"Te amo y…"

"y también me adoras" – terminó por mí haciéndome reír.

"Sí también, eres mi vida" – susurré mientras mis labios se abrían camino hacia su oído, donde le susurré – "pero lo que te quería decir es que te amo y te deseo más que nunca"

Sentí como mi hermosa Bella se estremecía debajo de mí, sus finos brazos rodearon mi cuello para atraerme más a ella. Y fue todo lo que se necesitó para que me dejara perder.

Con suaves caricias fuimos descubriendo nuestros cuerpos, la ropa ya no era necesaria. Nuestros labios seguían el camino que nuestras manos creaban y la sensación de amor y pertenencia era cada vez más avasalladora. Entregarse a estas nuevas sensaciones, descubrirlas con ella, la mujer de mi existencia; el conocimiento de que los dos nos habíamos guardado para este momento, su piel tocando y llenando cada poro de mi cuerpo, sus palabras y sonidos de placer que yo le provocaba, todo era demasiado y me sentía intoxicado.

Esa noche la ame con todo lo que tenía y más, nos descubrimos completamente no solo de cuerpo sino también nuestras almas y nos conectamos a un nivel insospechado, el amor que veía en sus ojos y cada que decía mi nombre me dejaba ver que ella pensaba lo mismo. Esa noche fue más allá de brindarnos placer y dejar que nuestro deseo dominara nuestros cuerpo, sino que se trató de la entrega mutua y el compromiso silencioso por mantener este amor que me consumía entero.

Nos recostamos con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, exhaustos y con el corazón alborotado, disfrutando de los vestigios que quedaban de lo que nos hicimos sentir el uno al otro. Mi ángel tenía su cabeza en mi pecho y sus dedos trazaban perezosas líneas en mi piel. Besé sus cabellos y empecé a acariciar su brazo ausentemente mientras el raciocinio volvía a mí y me empecé a preguntar cómo es que iba a sobrevivir a partir de ahora cuando regresáramos a nuestra vida normal, teniendo en mi memoria los recuerdos de esta noche y sabiendo lo difícil que sería volver a estar juntos.

"Estoy en problemas" – murmuré para mí mismo. Bells se empezó a reír, besó mi pecho y se incorporó lo suficiente para poder ver mi cara.

"Es lo mismo que estaba pensando" – me confesó sonriendo encantadoramente – "supongo que tendremos que aprender a ser creativos"

"Más nos vale"

Bella dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción que terminó como un bostezo antes de volver a acomodarse en mi pecho.

"Te amo tanto, Edward, conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado" – musitó con voz soñolienta.

"También te amo, Bella, con todo lo que soy" – contesté para después acomodarme en mi lugar favorito, entre sus cabellos, y cerrar mis ojos – "dulces sueños, mi único amor"

.

**BPOV.**

Desperté sintiendo una dicha y felicidad tal que casi me daba pena por las demás personas. Los últimos dos días habían sido maravillosos por decir lo menos. Edward parecía casi irreal con la forma en la que me trataba y me consentía, me hacía sentir la persona más importante del planeta y después de anoche, la persona más feliz y amada también.

Aún con los ojos cerrados empecé a recordar los eventos de anoche y no puede evitar sonreír y sonrojarme. No sé que me pico durante la cena para que lo único que deseara al llegar a la suite fuera a Edward, pero no me arrepentía de nada, no era la primera vez que era yo la que daba el primer paso y hasta ahorita los resultados habían sido más que positivos.

No podía pensar en una mejor primera vez que la mía y sabía que todo se lo debía a Edward. Él mostró delicadeza y dulzura cuando era necesario pero también pasión y desenfreno, era como si hubiera podido leer mi cuerpo y saber exactamente qué cosa necesitaba. Me sentí tan natural y cómoda a su lado a pesar de haber compartido ese momento tan íntimo que lo único que hizo fue afianzar mi conocimiento de que él era la persona con la que yo quería envejecer.

Aparte de esa dicha, también había algo que hacía imposible que la sonrisa se me borrara de la cara: anoche Edward había confesado desear una familia conmigo con nuestros propios bebés y no sólo sus hermosos hermanos. Me sorprendí que esa revelación no haya causado ni pizca de pánico en mi ser, sino al contrario, lo deseaba también. Por un momento pude formar una imagen de lo que sería nuestra familia y lo anhelé todo. Había estado esperando por mi oportunidad de encontrar el amor verdadero y ahora que lo tenía y podía gozar de él no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo con miedos infundados sino disfrutando la evolución gradual, tan natural, que nuestra relación iba sufriendo.

Me atreví a abrir los ojos, dispuesta a encontrarme cara a cara con el hombre que me había hecho cambiar mi vida y que amaba sin medida. En cambio, me encontré con un espacio vacío y sabanas arrugadas. Volteé hacia el otro lado de la cama con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pensando que mi orientación no era la mejor considerando lo aturdida que me dejó la actividad de anoche, pero descubrí el mismo vacío.

"Edward?" – lo llamé después de inspeccionar la habitación y darme cuenta de que no estaba. Chequé la hora en el reloj del buró y vi que eran pasado las nueve de la mañana.

Al no encontrar respuesta después de llamarlo otra vez, me incorporé de la cama, tomé la playera de Edward, que había funcionado como mi pijama; y lo fui a buscar por toda la suite.

Un ramalazo de miedo cruzó por mi cuerpo cuando me percaté, que efectivamente, no había rastro de él por ningún lado. Empecé a respirar profundamente para evitar una crisis y traté de decirme miles de veces que Edward no era capaz de abandonarme.

Traté de no ser una novia neurótica y correr al celular para llamarlo y que me explicara donde estaba, en cambio opté por darme una ducha bien caliente y dejar de sacar conclusiones de su repentina desaparición después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos, cuando lo más probables es que todas estuvieran equivocadas.

El vapor y el chorro de agua me destensaron los músculos pero, por desgracia, no hizo nada por mi mente, que seguía trabajando salvajemente por más que hiciera el esfuerzo de dejarla nublada. Justifiqué mis idiotas pensamientos con la idea de que toda mujer desea encontrar a su persona amada a su lado después de haberle entregado su ser y cuando despierta sola es razonable que se desconcierte. Aún así, era de Edward del que estaba hablando, me sentía culpable por tener tantas dudas y preguntas.

Siguiendo en lucha conmigo misma, salí de la regadera y me empecé a secar, tomé una toalla extra para anudarla en mi cabello. Caminé hacia la puerta donde había dejado mi bata de baño colgada cuando lo vi y lágrimas inesperadas salieron de mis ojos. Sabía que era una idiotez dudar de mi Edward, limpié la humedad de mis mejillas mientras seguía contemplando el espejo del baño que estaba todo empañado por el vapor de la ducha, salvo una parte en el centro en la que se podía leer claramente 'Te amo'.

Sonreí tontamente y abrí la puerta, confirmando que la había dejado sin seguro, y salí aprisa para buscarlo. No tuve que esforzarme mucho. Edward estaba parado en los ventanales de la recamara viendo hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido y cara de absoluta preocupación. En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse se giró hacia mí y acortó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la distancia que nos separaba.

"Bella, mi amor, discúlpame" – dijo rápidamente mientras me abrazaba y empezaba a besar mi cara – "te vi tan dormida… yo sólo quise traer el desayuno, pensé que me iba a dar tiempo. Siento mucho que hayas despertado sola"

Sonreí y lo abracé por el cuello, me paré en mis puntas y besé su barbilla y mandíbula.

"Te mentiría si te dijera que no me aloqué por un momento" – confesé y sentí como él se tensaba. Lo besé en sus labios para relajarlo – "pero tengo bien clara la personalidad de mi novio, sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme"

Edward sonrío levemente y volvió a besar mis labios.

"Aún así, quería estar contigo cuando despertaras" – se quejó adorablemente.

"Si quieres puedo sacar mis dotes actorales y fingir que estor dormida" – sugerí con voz divertida provocando de Edward rodara los ojos y negara con la cabeza, su ánimo también se había aligerado – "eso pensé, ahora bien, escuché que decías desayuno?"

"mmhmm… te amo, buenos días" – murmuró antes de apoderarse de mis labios por tercera vez esta mañana – "ese debió ser nuestro saludo, ahora ven… traje para hacer mimosas"

Desayunamos la fruta, omelettes y croissants que llevó Edward a la habitación, había suficiente para alimentar a cuatro personas pero estábamos tan hambrientos que devoramos todo, la mayoría del tiempo en silencio. Estaba picando una mitad de una fresa cuando decidí hablar.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" – pregunté curiosa

"Mmm… no tengo nada planeado, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras hoy" – me propuso amablemente

"En ese caso…" – empecé a decir a la misma vez que sentía mi sonrojo aparecer – "me gustaría probar ese jacuzzi de allá afuera" – murmuré y era una idea brillante, él todavía no se bañaba y yo convenientemente seguía desnuda debajo de la bata. Funcional y práctico – "después tal vez caminar un poco y quiero ir a la tienda de regalos para comprarles algo a los niños, pero más que nada quiero relajarme aquí" – terminé sonriéndole inocentemente y tuve la satisfacción de ver a Edward tragar en seco.

"Suena como que ya tenemos un plan, voy por mi traje de baño" – dijo rápidamente antes de desaparecer en la recamara. Sonreí victoriosa y me apure a terminar mi bebida.

Esta vez me puse un traje de baño no tan conservador como el del día anterior, era un bikini cuya parte de arriba era blanca con triángulos que iban aumentando de tamaño hechos de chaquira de colores rosa, naranja, rojo y amarillo. Las tiritas con las que se amarraban eran de color naranja al igual que la parte de abajo que era todo naranja liso y con tiras a los costados. Dejé mi cabello suelto y me puse de nuevo la bata antes de salir hacia la terraza, donde Edward ya se encontraba moviéndole los botones al enorme jacuzzi vistiendo solamente su bermudas color verde oscuro con la marca de aeropostale en color azul en uno de los costados.

Me sonrió dulcemente en cuanto me vio y me ayudó a entrar a la enorme estructura, en cuanto me quité la bata vi como sus ojos se agrandaban y yo simplemente le sonreí aún más amplio.

"Vas a ser mi muerte, Bella Cullen" – murmuró más para sí

Estuvimos varias horas relajándonos y disfrutando de la vista y la soledad de la que gozábamos en ese lugar. En algún momento, terminé en el regazo de mi novio y la vista pasó a segundo plano en cuanto empezamos con la sesión de besos y caricias que hicieron la experiencia de estar al aire libre aún más erótica.

"¿A qué hora nos tenemos que ir?" – pregunté desganadamente sin saber querer la respuesta.

"Mañana en la madrugada, espero no te moleste viajar tan temprano pero no estaba listo todavía para acabar con esta huída romántica, quiero pasar otra noche aquí contigo" - me explicó

"Podré soportarlo" – le dije mientras volvía a atacar su cuello – "¿Pero llegaremos a tiempo para el trabajo? Tengo que entregar los artículos de esta semana" – saqué el tema con molestia.

"mmhmm… incluso a tiempo hasta para llevar a los niños a la escuela, mi Aston puede hacer un trayecto de cuatro horas en dos horas y media, si lo deseo incluso menos"

"No lo dudo, pero por mi cordura te limitaras a las dos horas y media"

"Y por mi cordura, deja de hablar para que te pueda besar, Bella"

Me callé obedientemente y fui recompensada satisfactoriamente con una recreación de la actividad de la noche anterior. Tomamos una siesta y esta vez cuando desperté Edward estaba a mi lado, viéndose tan irresistible como siempre.

Nos alistamos y salimos de la suite para aprovechar un poco del sol, caminamos por otro sendero de secoyas gigante. Guardaba la secreta ilusión de encontrarme con Bambi u otro animal pero lo único que vimos fue flora silvestre y árboles por montón.

Pasamos un buen rato en la tienda de souvenirs decidiendo qué cosa comprarles a todos. A Alice le compré una blusa étnica bastante mona, a Rose una falda y a Esme un chal. Edward le encontró a Jasper un libro de historia de las antiguas civilizaciones y guerras que se llevaron a cabo en las montañas de Sierra Nevada, a Carlisle le compramos una réplica de los instrumentos de cirugía que se usaban antes, Edward se llevó uno para él. A Emmett le llevábamos una colección de osos negros que estaban en diferentes posturas y a su pequeña creatura le llevamos un mameluco con gorrito y orejitas de oso que tenía la frase 'I'm a bear just like my daddy'.

Para Matt y Lizzy nos volamos la barda, era como navidad otra vez. Les compramos un montón de figuras de animales, un par de balsas de madera miniatura que en realidad flotaba, una cabaña armable con palitos de madera, globos de nieve con las cascadas como imagen central, playeras con el nombre del parque Yosemite, a Lizzy unas botitas con imitación de piel de oso y un par de pulseritas, a Matt un chaleco de explorador y un par de libros interactivos con fotografías de la fauna del lugar.

Cuando fuimos a pagar todo, la empleada nos miraba divertida.

"Veo que dejaron a los niños en casa" – dijo mientras pasaba por el checador uno de los juguetes de los niño. Edward asintió simplemente – "unos muy consentidos por lo que se puede notar"

"Tenemos unos niños increíbles" – por primera vez en el tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo y que le tocaban ese tema, Edward contestó sonriendo y amable.

Me hizo sonreír como idiota.

"Y si se parecen en algo al papá deben ser todos unos rompecorazones" – dijo sugestiva, viendo a mi novio con ojos soñadores y lujuriosos, cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño inmediatamente y voltear a verla con ojos envenenados.

Estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba de su brillante comentario pero Edward, conociéndome tan bien, vio el peligro latente y me arrastró hacia la salida antes de que pudiera soltar algo más que sólo una mirada asesina.

Enfurruñada y sin querer presenciar otro altercado como el pasado, decidimos comer en la habitación, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad y soledad lo más que se pudiera. Fuimos al restaurante a ordenar nuestra comida y pedir que no la llevaran a la suite. Mientras esperábamos el pedido me puse a guardar las cosas en lo que Edward encendía la chimenea y arreglaba la pequeña sala para poder comer y recostarnos ahí.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche acurrucados en las almohadas y mantas que mi novio había puesto en el piso de la sala, platicando y haciendo planes para el futuro o simplemente en silencio y disfrutando de la cercanía.

Tener a Edward a mi lado todo el tiempo había sido casi un sueño, los días que pasamos nos cambiaron en muchos sentidos, no sólo nuestra relación cambió también yo me sentía otra persona. Este tiempo me hizo ver que lo que necesitaba no era nada más estar con Edward y olvidar todo lo demás, porque por mucho que disfrutara mi tiempo con mi novio, había más personas en mi vida que amaba, extrañaba y que necesitaba.

El reto ahora era poder mantener el equilibrio con todas las partes que me conforman y que me definen como soy. Así es como funciona la vida y aunque no sabía cómo exactamente iba a lograr ese balance al menos estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Porque bien me decía Renée que las cosas que valen la pena cuestan y requieren sacrificios, pero lo importante es no fijarse en los obstáculos ni el sufrimiento que se pasa en el camino sino en el premio que estamos alcanzando.

Y así en brazos de mi novio, sintiéndome querida no sólo por él sino por las personas que me esperaban en casa, sabía que éste era el único premio que deseaba y ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a luchar para merecerlo.

* * *

**Acabé con la frustración jajaja…**

**Tal vez no fue lo que esperaban pero la verdad no me siento capaz de escribir un lemon explícito, además dejar las cosas a la imaginación también es bueno, así uno hace que pase lo que quieres que pase y no te limitas a lo que la autora te dice xD… **

**En fin, el próximo capítulo es el último y de ahí queda el epílogo. Nos vemos para la próxima.**

**Imágenes tanto del hotel como del Parque en mi profile! Y gracias a FACULLEN que me ha hecho el hermoso banner que ahora ya está en exhibición también en mi profile,sólo denle click al título de mi fic en la sección donde pongo los links.**

**LUV YA ALL!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18.**

**BPOV.**

"Bella, los de diseño no dejan de llamarme quieren tus artículos ahora" – Maggie me recalcó por enésima vez en el día… y sólo tenía media hora que había llegado.

"Lo sé, Maggie, estoy haciendo lo que puedo" – dije lo más calmada que pude mientras tapeaba furiosamente el teclado de mi computadora.

"Veré con qué más los puedo distraer para atrasar la impresión y darte más tiempo, mi niña" – me propuso con voz cariñosa – "pareces exhausta ¿estás bien?" – preguntó preocupada

No, estaba lejos de estar bien pero simplemente no tenía ganas ni tiempo de entrar en detalles con mi secretaría.

"Estoy bien, mala noche, ya sabes" – mentí sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla – "gracias, Maggie, diles que en diez minutos tienen todo"

Vi de reojo como mi encantadora compañera asentía en silencio y dejó la oficina. Suspiré y traté de concentrarme lo mejor que pude en sacar mi trabajo. Exhausta era sólo una palabra que podía describir mi estado de ánimo y físico actual.

Desde que llegamos de nuestro maravilloso escape en las montañas, hace poco más de un mes, Edward y yo entramos en una racha de eventualidades tan inesperadas que ni siquiera vimos cuando nos cayó, sólo sentimos el golpe. Para empezar, después de nuestro fin de semana, llegamos a encontrarnos con la novedad de que los niños habían caído enfermos producto de una severa intoxicación por alimentos que los mantuvo en cama casi una semana. Por demás está decir que el lunes que llegamos no me paré en el trabajo para nada, sólo atiné a enviar mis artículos por correo. Tuve que pedir permiso por el resto de los días para quedarme con mis pequeños. Edward hacía todo cuanto podía y se sentía mal que fuera yo la que tuviera que cuidar de sus hermanos durante el día pero no había manera en la que hubiera permitido que faltara al hospital en ese tiempo, a sólo unas semanas de acabar su residencia. Aún así él cuidaba de mis angelitos las noches que no tenía guardia y varios días regresó a casa temprano.

Obviamente, eso nos pasó factura. Los dos apenas y dormíamos, las noches que los niños se la pasaban mejor Edward las aprovechaba para estudiar y hacer su proyecto para entrar a la competencia por el trabajo en el hospital, yo me la pasaba pegada a la computadora tratando de ponerme al corriente con todo el trabajo que se me acumuló en esos días. Decir que el café se hizo nuestro amigo inseparable es decir la subestimación más grande del universo.

Cuando por fin se recuperaron, las cosas volvieron más a menos a la normalidad, al menos podíamos dormir un promedio de cuatro horas. El trabajo y las presiones nos estaban dejando sin energía y de mal humor. Por desgracia mis víctimas para desahogar tremenda carga que traía eran las pobres de Alice y Rose, aunque ésta última con las hormonas de embarazada alborotadas nunca se dejaba y eso empezaba una batalla verbal que casi nunca terminaba bien. Edward no estaba mejor, Em era su blanco predilecto lo único bueno es que al grandulón le importaba un comino lo que dijera, lo malo es que se burlaba de eso haciendo que Edward se pusiera aún más molesto.

_Aaah sí, que días aquellos._

Mi grandiosa revelación en las montañas sobre el equilibrio en mi vida se había quedado solo en eso: con mi familia no hacía más que pelearme, mi trabajo era un dolor de cabeza, con Edward apenas y nos besábamos, las muestras de cariño más significantes que teníamos era cuando nos decíamos 'hoy se te ven menos ojeras' antes de salir al trabajo. Lo peor de todo es que el súper famoso y comercial día de San Valentín se atravesó en medio de nuestra pequeña tormenta y ahora, que por primera vez en la vida tenía un novio con quien pasar el día, la celebración pasó sin pena ni gloria. Traté de no estresarme por el enorme retroceso que tuve en todos los aspectos de mi vida, me seguía diciendo a mí misma que esto era solo una etapa.

Así fue nuestra vida durante tres semanas. Al final, Edward terminó exitosamente su residencia y ese mismo día le ofrecieron el trabajo que él aceptó gustoso y del cual ya tenía gozando una semana. El mismo día que se convirtió en empleado corrió a servicios infantiles para empezar los trámites de la adopción y aunque también le estaba quitando mucho tiempo, su cara siempre que regresaba de las reuniones era invaluable. Al menos uno de los dos había acabado con la presión. Mi caso fue totalmente diferente.

Con todos los cambios que hubo en el periódico, no sólo me empecé a frustrar por sentir que me estaba quedando estancada y que mi trabajo era cada vez más insignificante, si no que ahora tenía el triple de trabajo, miles de artículos que redactar, leer y editar. Agradecí que el alto mando viera las inconveniencias de sus nuevas modificaciones y pusieran cartas en el asunto. Pero cómo lo solucionaron? pues nada más y nada menos que cambiando a Mike Newton de la sección de deportes a la mía. Que me hubieran dado sentencia de muerte hubiera sido una noticia mejor recibida que ésta. A partir de que mi adorado compañero entró en mi equipo de trabajo ahora no sólo me sentía frustrada y molesta si no también irritada y sintiendo que de mi paciencia ya sólo quedaba el recuerdo. Lo bueno para mi familia es que mi mal humor ya tenía nuevo objetivo para desahogarse.

Y si a eso le sumamos las constantes insinuaciones de Mike, su ineptitud e inexperiencia en temas relacionados con la sección, era simplemente más de lo que yo podía soportar. A estas alturas solo ver su cara me provocaba verdadera repulsión física. No conforme con eso, también tenía que soportar a Jessica y sus constante coqueteos hacia mi novio, cuyas visitas se habían convertido en diarias ya que yo no tenía tiempo ni para salir a almorzar y quería prevenir que terminara anémica o con un grave caso de gastritis, además que le preocupaba que perdiera mi poca cordura así que se aseguraba de darme un poco de paz mental en el tiempo que pasaba conmigo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a pasar así y sinceramente no quería saber.

"Ah! Bella, no te vi llegar" – dijo la inconfundible voz de Mike – "me tomé la libertad de mandar mis artículos a impresión, no quise que leyeras mi mala escritura, sé lo mucho que te molesta" – me dijo orgulloso y todavía se atrevió a guiñarme le ojo.

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo empezaba a arder de rabia.

"¿Hiciste qué? Es que acaso no te queda ni un gramo de inteligencia" – exploté, valiéndome poco que los demás compañeros de trabajo dejaron de hacer sus cosas para voltear a verme como si hubiera perdido la cabeza – "te das cuenta que no sólo tú harás el ridículo sino yo también por ser tu editora!"

"Yo pensé…" – juro que en su voz había miedo

"Pues no andes pensando y ves a ver a Maggie, has que cancelen tu parte y te devuelvan el trabajo" – le dije con voz autoritaria, la que venía apareciendo cada vez más en estas pocas semanas. Mike se quedo parado, parpadeando y con la boca abierta, como si mis instrucciones hubieran sido en una lengua desconocida para él – "ahora! Muévete!"

Salió de su aturdimiento y dejó la oficina corriendo gritando el nombre de mi secretaria. Suspiré y mandé mis artículos a edición, no eran mi mejor obra pero eran decentes y no estaba de humor para tratar de cambiar lo que ya había hecho. Suspiré y me mentalicé que matar a alguien no me iba a ayudar con el problema que sabía se me venía encima con los demás departamentos por atrasar las publicaciones.

Me levanté para ir a verificar que Mike no me complicara más las cosas, cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. La melodía que se escuchó me hizo relajarme un poco y esperaba que la voz que sabía que iba a escuchar lograra un trabajo aún mejor.

"Edward" – mi voz salió como quejido

"¿Amor, estás bien? Suenas tensa" – detectó mi humor y preguntó preocupado.

"No, no estoy bien. Quiero arrancar cabezas y ni una hora llevo aquí" – confesé frustrada – "si al rato recibes una llamada de la estación de policías no te sorprendas, puede que tu novia cometa homicidio hoy" – traté de bromear pero ninguno de los dos nos reímos.

"Siento tu situación, mi amor, si supiera cómo te ayudaría, aunque siempre queda la opción de crearte tu propio periódico…" – empezó a ofrecer y sabía que hablaba en serio.

"O podías ayudarme a enterrar los cuerpos" – no lo dejé terminar para que no siguiera sacando ideas absurdas.

Edward rió suavemente haciendo que yo sonriera y me relajara.

"Me gusta tu determinación, Bells, pero olvidémonos de los asesinatos, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" – dije suspirando en forma de rendición – "¿A qué debo tu llamada, a todo esto?" – pregunté curiosa

"Oh! Mi amor, te tengo una noticia que te hará hacerte olvidar de tu trabajo" – me dijo con voz entusiasmada

"¿Cuál es?" – cuestioné con urgencia

"Ya eres tía!" – me contestó alegre.

Tardé unos minutos para asimilar su respuesta.

"Ya soy tía… YA SOY TÍA!" – grité y empecé a dar saltitos estilo Alice de la emoción y el gusto de recibir una buena noticia, escuché a Edward reír al otro lado de la línea. Después que pasó un poco la euforia empecé a razonar – "Espera! Ya soy tía? Pero sí faltaba todavía un mes"

"De hecho sólo tres semanas, la ingresaron de emergencia casi al mismo tiempo que llegué al hospital, todo se volvió un caos por eso no te pude llamar antes" – me explicó

"Oh Dios Mio! Está bien? Rosalie está bien? Y el bebé, están bien los dos?" – empecé a preguntar con pánico

"Los dos están perfectos, mi amor, tranquila. Fue una cirugía bastante sencilla y sin contratiempo" – me calmó y yo suspiré aliviada

"Y qué tengo, sobrino o sobrina?" – quise saber. En mi mente ya se estaba formando la imagen de un pequeño bebé idéntico a Emmett o una hermosa bebita idéntica a Emmett. _Ugh_!

"Porque en lugar de que te lo diga vienes y lo descubres por ti misma" – me sugirió con voz entretenida seguramente por hacerme esperar más tiempo para que me enterara – "¿Crees que puedas salirte del trabajo?¿No te ocasionará problemas?"

"Qué me importa eso, Edward, si me corren que me corran de todos modos yo ya no tardo en renunciar" – respondí con sinceridad mientras recogía mi bolsa y demás pertenencias – "no hay forma que tarde un segundo más para conocer a mi primer sobrinito... nos vemos en un minuto!"

"Aquí te espero, amor, busca el cuarto 217 en el ala de maternidad, es en el tercer piso" – me informó antes de colgar.

Para ese momento yo ya estaba afuera de la oficina y en el escritorio de Maggie, a quien le dejé rápidas instrucciones y después de hablar con Leslie, la mejor integrante de mi equipo y en quien confiaba profundamente, para arreglar todo el embrollo de mi querido compañero y salí disparada hacia el hospital.

No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar, considerando que estaba en la misma calle que mi edificio. Entré sin gracia y armando escándalo, con respiraciones rápidas y acalorada producto de mi apuración, y me fui directo hacia maternidad, ignorando las miradas de reprobación de las enfermeras.

Encontré el cuarto y toqué tímidamente simplemente para anunciar que iba a entrar porque ni siquiera esperé a que alguien me dijera que podía hacerlo. Abrí la puerta y me adentré al brillante cuarto de hospital, todo blanco y con una cenefa en la parte de arriba con dibujos de cubitos con letras y números en tonos pastel. Busqué rápidamente la cama y vi que Rose estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el diminuto mueble. Sonreí con ternura antes de seguir avanzando hacia el siguiente rincón del cuarto.

Ahí vi a Edward sosteniendo un bultito rosa entre sus brazos y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. _Tenía una sobrina! _Mi alegría por el nuevo miembro de la familia se vio distraída en cuando me di cuenta de otra cosa: Mi novio en bata blanca con el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello y sosteniendo un bebé. Con miedo a sonar demasiado lujuriosa, admito que esa imagen hizo estragos en mi cuerpo, jamás había visto a Edward en su ambiente laboral ni mucho menos usando su equipo y se veía como salido de cualquiera de mis fantasías (que ni siquiera sabía que tenía). Y cuando vi la sonrisa tierna que tenía sus labios al ver a la bebita no pude evitar los pensamientos que me asaltaron de cómo sería cuando ese bultito no fuera su sobrina sino su propio hijo.

Era oficial. El exceso de trabajo, el estrés y la privación del sueño me habían enloquecido.

Edward aprovechó el momento para levantar su cabeza y sus ojos repararon en mí rápidamente. Me sonrió y me vio con amor mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba parado.

"Hey" – susurré despacio para no molestar a Rosalie

"No tardaste nada, acaso te viniste corriendo?" – dijo juguetón. Me encogí de hombros y él me sonrió antes de darme un casto beso en los labios – "¿Estás mejor?" – preguntó y vi como sus ojos analizaban mi rostro buscando su propia respuesta.

"Lo estoy ahora" – contesté sincera, me paré de puntitas para ver por primera vez a mi sobrina y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente – "es hermosa" – musité con voz cargada de emoción

La pequeña bebita estaba toda rosadita, mejillas cachetoncitas, nariz redondeada y finita, la boquita de un rojo precioso y formaba un perfecto y diminuto corazón, sus ojos estaban abiertos viendo intensamente a mi novio, eran del mismo color que los de Emmett y sus pestañas eran enormes. Su cabecita estaba casi toda calva pero se podían ver algunos cabellitos color castaño claro. Para ser un recién nacido, era simplemente la cosa más hermosa y tierna que jamás haya visto.

"Estaba por meterla en la incubadora ¿Quieres cargarla antes, amor?" – me ofreció Edward y yo sólo atiné a asentir en silencio. Con miedo acuné mis brazos y Edward me la colocó suavemente. Cuanto tuve a mi sobrinita en mis brazos, mi novio limpio mis mejillas y me abrazó y besó mi cabeza.

"¿Es seguro que esté afuera? está tan chiquita ¿Por qué la sacaste?" – le pregunté sin apartar la vista de la niña en mis brazos

"No la saqué, la acaba de traer la enfermera y la incubadora es sólo precaución, Bella, la bebé no tuvo una gestación completa pero estuvo bastante cerca, se desarrolló excelentemente bien y su salud está perfecta" – me aclaró y besó mi oído.

"¿Y Rose?" – seguí preguntando mientras le devolvía renuente a la bebé, pero sabía que era necesario ponerla en el dispositivo para evitar alguna complicación.

Después de que Edward acomodó a la niña, se volvió a mí y me atrajo hacia él.

"Rose se puso como fiera cuando se enteró que iba a entrar a quirófano con ella" – dijo entre risas – "cuando Carlisle le dijo que no había ningún otro doctor que lo apoyara, se puso a gritarme que si le veía algo que no debía era hombre muerto"

Me reí lo más quedo que pude para no despertar a mi cuñada y abracé a Edward por la cintura. Alcé mi cabeza para poder verlo.

"¿Ese fue el caos del que me hablaste antes?" – pregunté suponiendo que así era. Edward asintió dándome la razón.

"Eso y Emmett que estaba igual o peor que su esposa, por poco y lo sedan a él también" – comentó entretenido y controlando la risa que amenazaba por salir. Enterré mi cara en su pecho para amortiguar las mías, en mi cabeza ya estaba recreando toda la escena.

"Cómo lamento no haber estado aquí para ser testigo" – me quejé después de que me tranquilicé. – "A dónde esta Emmett, por cierto"

"Bajó con Esme a la cafetería, no deben tardar en subir"

"¿Y los demás?"

"Tardarán más en llegar, Alice me va a hacer favor de ir a recoger a los enanos antes de venir" – me contestó dándome ligeros besos por todo mi rostro. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, había extrañado estar así de relajados y tener un momento sólo con él – "Eres tan hermosa, Bella, te he extrañado como loco" – confesó mi mismo sentimiento para después abrazarme más fuerte y enterrar su cara en mi cuello, donde inhaló profundamente – "apenas puedo esperar para esta noche ¿estás entusiasmada?"

_Ah sí!_ Esta noche, era el primer fin de semana que Edward tenía libre y ya había hecho planes para celebrar nuestro propio y tardío San Valentín. La verdad ni siquiera hice el intento de repelarle y decirle que era innecesario porque moría por pasar un tiempo libre de problemas y divertirme un rato, volver a mi ser de siempre… y que mejor que fuera a su lado.

En lugar de contestar a su pregunta con palabras decidí demostrarlo. Quité uno de mis brazos de su cintura y posé mi mano en su cabello para hacer que alzara la cara, cuando estuvimos al mismo nivel, mi mano viajó a su mejilla y me acerqué a él para besarlo, lenta y deliciosamente, como no nos habíamos besado en semanas y como los dos tanto necesitábamos. Sentí como sus brazos me apretaban aún más mientras nuestros labios silenciaban nuestros suspiros.

Por estar tan perdida en mi momento romántico con mi novio, nunca escuché cuando la puerta se abrió sólo fui consciente de un jadeo seguido de la voz exaltada de Emmett.

"Qué, con demonio maldita sea, creen que están haciendo enfrente de mi bebita!" – Edward y yo nos separamos rápidamente y volteamos a ver a mi hermano que estaba de un rojo nada característico en él.

"Emmett no maldigas" – dijo Esme con una sonrisa entretenida

"Lo siento, Em" – dije apenada pero con voz divertida y me fui corriendo hacia él para atacarlo con mi abrazo – "Felicidades, papá! Está preciosa tu hija"

Eso derritió a Emmett por completo y volvió a sonreír como tonto, me devolvió el abrazo y después me cargó para quitarme de su camino y se fue a ver a Rose, quien seguía dormida y le dio un beso en la frente. Después caminó hacia la incubadora y se sentó junto a su niñita.

"Nos quedó preciosa ¿verdad enana?" – dijo con voz amorosa y con brillo en sus ojos. Asentí sintiendo las lágrimas de nuevo en mis ojos

"¿Ya saben que nombre le van a poner?" – dije con voz entrecortada

"mmhmm" – murmuró y volteó a verme para después sonreírme con orgullo y diversión – "Emmettina Princess Primera"

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que pensé que hablaba en serio, mis ojos estaban seguramente enormes y reflejando el horror que sentía.

"Emmett sé serio" – lo regaño Esme que estaba sentada en el pequeño sofá de la habitación – "Rosalie no permitiría semejante atropello y ya lo creo que yo tampoco, mi nietecita no va a ser el blanco de burlas sólo porque el cabeza dura de su padre decidió hacerse el gracioso"

"Si, Em, con tenerte como padre ya va a ser suficiente" – comentó Edward en tono de burla y le palmeó el hombro al agraviado antes de caminar hacia donde estaba parada. Mi hermano dejó salir un gruñido, fingiendo estar ofendido.

"Silencio, Edward, que no me tienes contento… le acabas de ver los encantos a mi Rosie y ahora criticas el nombre de mi hija"

Esme, Edward y yo empezamos a reírnos por la cara de enojo e indignación que portaba Emmett.

"Edward es doctor" – le recordó Esme tratando de esconder su diversión

"Pero es mi Rosie…" – empezó a alegar de nuevo y sabía que si no se paraba esta discusión así nos íbamos a pasar toda la tarde.

"Basta, Emmett, ya dinos cual es el verdadero nombre de mi sobrina… el que Rose aprueba"

"Ibi Mabel Cullen" – murmuró serio pero en cuanto volteó a ver a su retoño la sonrisa volvió a su cara.

"Es muy lindo" – dije sonriente y vi de reojo como Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Me giré hacia él y lo vi confundida, mi novio sólo me sonrió y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la frente.

"Te amo" – murmuró entre mi piel y después se separó un poco – "tengo que ir a hacer mis rondas a los demás pacientes, pero regreso antes de que te vayas"

Lo abracé y besé rápidamente antes de provocar de nuevo la ira en mi hermano y lo vi salir de la habitación con tristeza.

Me fui a sentar junto a Esme pero no tardó en retirarse para ir a ver a Carlisle, no mucho tiempo después Alice, Jasper y mis angelitos entraron al cuarto. Todos se fueron derechito hacia donde estaba Ibi y los suspiros y elogios no se hicieron esperar.

Emmett volvió a inventarse un nombre, esta vez 'Emmettcia Mimi Siberina', antes de revelar su verdadero nombre. Ver la cara de asco en Alice cuando escuchó el nombre casi hace que tuviera que ir de emergencia al baño. Las carcajadas hicieron que Rose despertara y después de abrazarla, felicitarla y que le contáramos porque tanta conmoción tuvimos otra tanda de risas cuando fuimos testigos de cómo las hormonas aún alborotadas de mi cuñada hacían de las suyas en contra del pobre de Em.

Terminamos por aplacarnos y mientras los recientes papás se hundían en su propio universo son su hijita cerca de ellos, los niños y Alice se acomodaron en la pequeña mesita que había y empezaron a jugar UNO en lo que esperábamos a que Edward regresara, la enana aún se sentía mal por haber enfermado a los niños y su forma de recompensarlo era pasando el mayor tiempo posible con ellos y tratar de divertirlos.

Jasper y yo estamos sentados en el sofá, yo hojeando una revista sobre medicina de la cual no entendía más que la cuarta parte de lo que leía y Jazz jugando con su celular. En definitiva ser familia del jefe de cirugía tenía sus ventajas, dudo que de ser otras personas nos hubieran dejado invadir el cuarto.

"Mamita, tengo sed" – me sonrió Lizzy encantadoramente antes de volver a su juego. Solté unas risitas y me paré del sillón. Mis angelitos tenían el don de la persuasión bastante desarrollado.

"Ahora vuelvo" – hablé a nadie en particular mientras buscaba mi bolso.

"El almuerzo de los niños se quedó en el coche" – sugirió Jasper y se puso de pie – "te acompaño, así sirve que me estiro un poco"

Salimos del cuarto y empecé a caminar hacia el ascensor pero Jazz me detuvo y nos giró hacia las escaleras.

"De hecho también quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar contigo, Bells, hagamos algo de tiempo"

"Oh" – no supe que decir cuando vi la seriedad en su cara – "de acuerdo"

"Alice me comentó como es que la estás pasando con tu trabajo y me parece que te está afectando más de lo que tú piensas, Bells, tu cara está casi demacrada"

"Eso no es cierto" – repuse inmediatamente – "sí tengo ojeras y estoy cansada pero no demacrada"

"Bueno, te doy la razón pero el asunto es que te estás desgastando física y emocionalmente a niveles impresionantes y en tan corto periodo de tiempo"

"Sólo es cosa de que me acostumbre a los cambios, Jazz" – musité y traté de creerme esas palabras.

"De todos modos tú ni querías trabajar ahí, recuerdo tu primer día en el periódico y como llegaste quejándote al departamento por no poder escribir lo que querías, tal vez sea hora de que veas otras opciones"

"No voy a renunciar, Jasper" – dije cortantemente – "no, hasta que no tenga seguro otro trabajo"

"Y no te estoy diciendo que lo hagas, ahora déjame terminar" – me dijo divertido, le sonreí apenada y esperé a que siguiera hablando – "el motivo por el cual traje el tema a colación es porque hoy me llegó un nuevo cliente, quiere abrir su negocio en San Francisco y quiere asegurarse con nosotros, tanto empleados como pertenencias materiales…"

"Negocio de qué?" – pregunté curiosa ganándome una mirada entre seria y burlona de Jazz por interrumpirlo. Le volví a sonreír y me concentré en seguir caminando.

"Es una casa editorial" – sus palabras hicieron que dejara de moverme y lo viera con ojos esperanzados – "sabía que te iba a interesar" – dijo sonriente y me tomó del codo para seguir avanzando – "HarperCollins se te hace conocido?"

"Oh por Dios!" – volví a detenerme, grité tan fuerte que las mismas enfermeras de la recepción me voltearon a ver malhumoradas, era la segunda vez que irrumpía sin nada de recato en el lugar, pero es que no podía evitarlo. – "Jasper, hablas en serio? Oh por Dios!"

Mi casi cuñado se empezó a reír y volvió a jalarme para salir del edificio. Yo seguía en trance.

"Habló muy en serio, quieren poner una oficina aquí y al parecer ya tiene todo listo ahora les falta personal, inmediatamente me acordé de ti y te he mencionado" – creo que iba dando saltitos por la acera del estacionamiento de la emoción, esta era la oportunidad que tanto había soñado – "tardarán alrededor de dos meses, según sus cálculos, en echar todo a andar pero ya quieren empezar a entrevistar posibles candidatos. Sus anuncios salen dentro de dos semanas"

"Gracias, Jasper! Estaré pendiente" – lo abracé contenta y él me paso el brazo por los hombros y besó mi cabeza.

"Tú en cambio, mi querida Bella, no tienes que esperar todo ese tiempo… el miércoles de la próxima semana quieren verte"

"Estás de broma?" – dije incrédula, no podía creer que todo pasara tan rápido.

"Ya sabes que no soy un buen comediante" – me dijo y me dio un apretón cariñoso en mi brazo – "lo harás genial, Bells, te lo mereces"

No sabía que decir más que gracias y 'oh por Dios' y unos cuantos grititos. Mi mañana que había empezado realmente pésima se estaba convirtiendo en un día memorable. Mi cabeza ya estaba pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer para preparación a la entrevista, ésta era una oportunidad única y no la iba a desperdiciar ni echar a perder si en mis manos estaba evitarlo.

Con nuevo espíritu y loncheras en mano regresamos al hospital, sentía la urgencia de contarles a todos la noticia, sobre todo a Edward quien fue el que vivió de primera mano mis ataques de histeria.

"Jazz consiga o no el trabajo te has merecido el título de mejor cuñado. Sabía que Alice no era tonta, claro que su hombre debía ser increíble"

Jasper soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

"Soy tu único cuñado" – me recordó

"Bueno, pero entiendes el punto" – contesté con aire ligero – "la enana no pudo haber elegido mejor"

"Elección que agradezco todos los días" – dijo con voz cariñosa – "tu hermana es mi vida"

"Lo sé" – respondí simplemente porque no había nada más que decir

"Te mentiría, Bells, si te dijera que no quiero más pero es lo que ella quiere y yo sólo la quiero ver feliz" – dijo casi en un susurró rompiendo nuestro pequeño lapso de silencio que manteníamos. Me sonrió levemente.

Asentí en silencio. Alice era una ferviente creyente que el matrimonio no era necesario si las parejas ya estaban destinadas para estar juntas, no es que estuviera en contra simple y sencillamente no lo consideraba un requisito para el típico 'vivieron felices por siempre'. En cierta parte la entendía, casarse no es garantía de la felicidad absoluta pero aún así lo consideraba un acto de entrega y amor, no hay nada más bonito que pertenecerle en todos los sentidos a la persona que amas. Jasper también la entendía muy a pesar de que su ideología iba más acorde con la mía… o la de la mayoría de las personas, en tal caso. Eso demostraba la devoción y amor que le profesaba.

"Dale tiempo, Jazz, ella te ama sólo que ya la conoces" – traté de dar la cara por mi hermana.

"No tengo prisa, tengo a Allie y es lo único que necesito, nunca hemos sido una pareja convencional de todos modos" – dijo con tono alegre justo cuando íbamos llegando al pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Ibi y Rosalie.

"Eso es lo maravilloso del amor, uno decide cómo vivirlo y con quien compartirlo pero al final de cuentas el sentimiento es el mismo"

Jazz me sonrió antes de entrar al cuarto. Em y Rose se habían quedado dormidos en la diminuta cama, Esme estaba de vuelta y se había ido a sentar cerca de su nieta a quien le estaba susurrando con voz tierna y armoniosa. Matt y Lizzy seguían sentados en la mesa pero ahora viendo televisión. Me acerqué a ellos para darles sus loncheras y vi por el rabillo de mi ojo como Jasper se acercaba a Alice, quien estaba sentada en el sillón y le daba un dulce beso, ella le sonrió y lo abrazó con la misma emoción.

En lo que mis angelitos almorzaban Carlisle y Edward, con bata y todo, aparecieron en la concurrida habitación. Carlisle saludo a todos antes de irse con su nieta y revisar si Rose se encontraba bien. Edward, en cambio, se fue directo hacia donde sus hermanos y yo estábamos. Me levantó de la silla para sentarse en ella y después me acomodó en su regazo. Estuvimos platicando los cuatro, les solté de noticia de mi posible nuevo trabajo y mi novio no me defraudó con su reacción, creo que él se emocionó más de lo que yo lo hice, sabía lo importante que eso era para mí y me hacía sentir bien el hecho de que él se alegrara por mis cosas. La conmoción alertó a todos y con la misma alegría les conté la gran noticia que Jazz me había dado, está por demás decir que todos se alegraron conmigo y me apoyaron fielmente.

Cuando Matt y Liz terminaron de comer Alice decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Yo no llevaba coche ya que siempre viajaba con Edward en las mañanas y a la enana le entró la apuración ya que, según ella, teníamos tiempo limitado para arreglarme.

No sé que se traía Edward entre manos para que le haya pedido la ayuda a mi hermana para transformarme, desde que me enteré que se aliaron para que nuestro retiro en las montañas hubiera sido posible, yo me imaginaba el peor de los escenarios cada que los veía juntos. La salida de esta noche me tenía tanto petrificada como entusiasmada al mismo tiempo.

"Te veo en la noche, mi amor" – se despidió Edward cuando nos acompañó hasta el coche de Jazz.

"Más te vale que valga la pena toda la tarde tortuosa que pasaré con Alice" – le dije medio en broma

"Eso espero" – dijo con tono serio

Le arqueé una ceja en señal de confusión pero él sólo me sonrió y volvió a besar antes de abrirme la puerta de la parte trasera del coche. Se despidió de sus hermanos y les prometió comprarles la cena antes de apartarse y después de volver a despedirnos con la mano entró al hospital.

Resultó que no fue tan mala mi tarde en el taller de hojalatería y pintura de Alice, puede ser que ella haya tenido compasión de mí o puede ser que yo me estaba acostumbrando a sus despliegues. Como haya sido terminé disfrutando de todo el proceso, aunque las dos extrañábamos no tener a Rose a nuestro lado haciendo comentarios nada decentes. Yo no les había comentado detalles de lo sucedido en mi fin de semana con Edward, una por falta de tiempo y dos porque la mayoría de nosotros no estábamos en nuestro mejor humor y comportamiento, pero era de común entendimiento que algo había pasado en esos días ya que las miradas que recibimos por parte de mi familia lo dijeron todo.

"Esta noche me huele a que será todo un éxito!" – dijo mi hermana mientras me pasaba unos finos y largos aretes de plata para dar por terminado mi transformación.

"¿Acaso sabes a dónde me lleva?" – pregunté casi enojada de que Edward haya preferido contarle sus planes a Alice y no a mí.

"Nop! No le pude sacar ni un mugroso detalle, pero sé que será increíble. Mira nada más lo que quiso que usaras! Es obvio que no piensa llevarte a comer taquitos a la esquina vestida así" – razonó la enana, dejándome verdaderamente intrigada.

"¿Él escogió el vestido?" – pregunté asombrada

"Claro que no! Ningún hombre por buen gusto que tenga se le puede ocurrir semejante diseño" – dijo casi ofendida – "él solo me dio la idea general y yo la llevé a un nuevo nivel. Quedará boquiabierto y con problemas para pensar, sin mencionar algunos otros, cuando te vea"

"Alice!" – dije ruborizada, ella se encogió de hombros

"Es la verdad" – se defendió

Terminé de ponerme los aretes y me fui a ver la obra final al espejo de pared que había en mi habitación. La respiración se me quedó atorada en cuanto vi mi reflejo. Antes, cuando Alice me enseñó el vestido que iba a usar tuve mis dudas, era muy bonito pero no sabía si me iba a ser favorecedor o incluso mi estilo, pero todo eso quedó atrás al darme cuenta lo bien que lucía mi cuerpo en esa silueta.

El vestido era negro, la parte de arriba era strapless en forma de corazón no muy escotado, toda la orilla del top tenía finos brillitos y pedrería plateada. Una franja salía en medio del top haciendo como un caminito de piedras en bajada que atravesaba la espalda y llegaba de nuevo al frente hasta un poco más arriba de mi rodilla, haciendo un corte que dejaba al descubierto mi pierna que también estaba adornado con finos brillitos plata. En sí, la falda parecía como si fuera un solo pedazo de tela que me envolvía, tenía una pequeña cola en la parte de atrás, era casi como si estuviera usando un vestido estilo griego sólo que completamente modernizado. Alice lo había complementado con unas zapatillas abiertas en color negro y junto con mi cabello que estaba peinado en rizos delgaditos hacia que casi pareciera irreconocible.

"Wow!" – solté el aire que estaba conteniendo

"Lo sé!" – chilló Alice mientras aplaudía y revoloteaba a mi alrededor – "soy genial o qué?"

Alice me tomó una foto para mandársela a Rose y mi cuñada no perdió tiempo en mandar su mensaje con su comentario de doble sentido que me hizo sonrojar y provocar un ataque de risa en Allie. El poco tiempo que tuve que esperar a que llegara Edward por mí me la pasé hecha un manojo de nervios, sin importar que me estaba cansando los pies antes de tiempo y para no estropear mi atuendo, empecé a caminar por toda la sala y el vestíbulo ganándome miradas curiosas por parte de mis angelitos que seguían en mi departamento y una entretenida de mi querida hermana.

Al poco rato Jasper abrió la puerta de mi apartamento, sin molestarse en tocar, cargando la cena de ellos cuatro, lo que quería decir que Edward ya estaba en camino a buscarme; en consecuencia, empecé a sentir como se me humedecían las palmas de las manos. Era totalmente ridículo ponerme tan nerviosa no era como si fuera nuestra primera cita pero todo el misterio que embargaba nuestra salida me estaba poniendo demasiado ansiosa.

Por fin escuché sonar el timbre y, sin gracia alguna, fui como desesperada a abrir la puerta ganándome un regaño por parte de mi hermana por arruinar mi peinado antes de tiempo. Le sonreí apenada y me giré de nuevo para la entrada de mi departamento. Cuando abrí el umbral de mi casa, otra vez la respiración me falló pero esta vez estuvo acompañada del agitado golpeteo de mi corazón.

Edward estaba parado sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de flores, vistiendo un elegante traje color beige: saco de tres botones y de solapas cortas, chaleco del mismo color y pantalones con pinzas delanteras que le ajustaban perfectamente y todo el conjunto se encontraba pulcramente planchado. La camisa era blanca y llevaba una corbata beige con café y gris. Los zapatos eran igual de elegantes en un tono semejante al café de su corbata. A todo ese atuendo le juntamos el formidable cabello cobrizo, esos ojos esmeraldas y esa sonrisa torcida y prácticamente sentí que me desvanecía.

"Respira, amor" – me recordó amablemente y uno de sus dedos acaricio lentamente mi barbilla – "y deja de morderte el labio, se te ha puesto blanco"

Casi como un robot, obedecí sus indicaciones, hice una profunda inhalación y atiné a sonreírle antes de tomar el ramo que me ofrecía y dejarlo pasar para que pudiera acomodar las flores. Apenas me volteé para avanzar cuando sentí su mano en mi codo haciendo que me detuviera.

"A dónde crees que vas" – susurró y se acercó a mí para darme un tierno beso en los labios – "estás irresistiblemente hermosa, cielo… ahora sí puedes irte"

Sonriendo como la imbécil que soy y todavía teniendo problemas para encontrar el habla me giré pero sentí que alguien me arrebataba mi arreglo, enfoqué la vista y no me sorprendió ver a Alice, sonriendo alegremente, con mis flores en sus brazos. Si hubiera estado más alerta le hubiera replicado por tomar _mi_ regalo.

"Yo me ocupo, ustedes váyanse" – ordenó moviendo una de sus manos

"Que amable" – dije con sarcasmo haciendo que ella sonriera aun más

"Gracias, Alice, nos vemos al rato" – se despidió mi novio tomándome por la cintura y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Hicimos un gesto general de despedida a los niños y salimos del departamento.

Me llevó de nuevo a, lo que se acercaba peligrosamente a ser mi rival de amores, su Aston. Después de ayudarme a subir y asegurarse que toda la tela de mi vestido estuviera dentro de su flamante coche, cerró mi puerta y se dirigió a su lugar. Condujo hacia nuestro destino con nuestras manos enlazadas y esa sonrisa torcida todo el trayecto. Mis nervios se calmaron al sentir de nuevo la naturalidad con la que nos entendíamos aún sin palabras.

Aparcó a las afueras del restaurante Gary Danko y otra vez quedé impactada. Por mucho, éste era considerado el mejor lugar en San Francisco, personas de renombre internacional venían a la ciudad sólo para poder pasar una noche en este restaurante. Ahora entendía nuestros atuendos y por primera vez, en casi todo el tiempo que llevaba con Edward, no me importó lo costoso que este lugar sabía que era, estaba más deseosa por disfrutar la noche, de la experiencia única que Edward me estaba regalando y después pensar en la manera adecuada de recompensar el gran detalle que mi novio estaba teniendo conmigo esa noche.

Un valet parking vestido de esmoquin y guantes abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a salir, Edward estuvo a mi lado casi al segundo y posó su mano en mi espalda baja para dirigirme a la entrada.

"Necesitaré el resto de mi vida para retribuirte sólo esta noche." – le dije en un susurró antes de llegar a la puerta – "Gracias, Edward"

"Es todo lo que necesito…" – me dijo, se detuvo y clavo su intensos ojos verdes en los míos – "…a ti por el resto de mi vida"

Mi corazón volvió a alocarse frenéticamente ante sus palabras y la intensidad tanto en su voz como en su mirada. La mano que no me estaba sosteniendo por la espalda buscó la izquierda mía y la llevó a su boca para besar suavemente mis nudillos. Me sonrió con amor y no hice más que regresarle el gesto antes de retomar nuestro camino.

El restaurante era fascinante, donde quiera que volteabas había algo que llamaba tu atención y que destilaba elegancia. El anfitrión nos llevó a una sección al fondo del establecimiento y sólo al entrar se vio una diferencia enorme en el ambiente. Mientras las mesas de la entrada eran más alegres con más luz con un ambiente más relajado, en la parte donde nos encontrábamos se respiraba romanticismo por todos lados. Las paredes eran de madera y tenían vitrales abstractos en tonos terracota que daban la apariencia de flores y que se iluminaban por dentro. La iluminación en general era muy tenue, la luz sólo la proporcionaba tanto los vitrales como las velas que se localizaban en cada mesa. Dicho mueble estaba decorado simple pero elegante sólo con la vela y un pequeño florero con tres rosas de tallo corto, los manteles eran blancos y eso le daba más realce a la sutil decoración y a las sillas acojinadas color café. Nada era extravagante, todo se trataba de realzar la belleza en la simplicidad de las cosas y no pude sentirme más cómoda en la habitación, era perfecta para nosotros.

En lo que esperábamos por nuestros aperitivos, que eran una tarta Savory con mousse de queso ricotta y ensalada de langosta con aguacate, tomates asados y vinagreta de limón; el mesero nos llevó nuestra botella de champagne y Edward no perdió tiempo para hacer un brindis.

"Primero que nada por ti, mi increíble novia que hace de mis días una bendición, por nuestro amor que es el regalo más grande que Dios me ha dado aparte de mi familia, nuestra familia" – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras escuchaba cada una de sus palabras que salían de su boca casi con reverencia – "Te amo, Bella, jamás me cansaré de decírtelo, te amo más de lo que creí posible y quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que tú me lo permitas"

"Te amo" – susurré con voz quebrada – "siempre, Edward, te querré siempre, para siempre" – puntualicé ya con lágrimas en mis mejillas que él gentilmente limpió con el dorso de su mano. No pude evitarlo y recargué mi cara en su mano disfrutando del suave toque y del calor que emitía.

"Mi hermosa Bella" – musitó con tono de adoración.

Le sonreí y envolví su mano con la mía para darle un ligero apretón y después besé la punta de sus dedos. Él me sonrió con ternura y retiró su mano, entonces me di cuenta que su entrada ya había sido servida, bajé la cabeza para ver que yo también tenía comida en mi sitio y fruncí el ceño, ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia del mesero, Edward rió y tomó su tenedor para masacrar la obra de arte que tenía en frente.

La comida era exquisita, él terminó pidiendo de plato fuerte filete de ternera con papás Yukon, calabacín, champiñones, acelga, tomate confitado y berenjena; yo pedí un platillo que llevaba calamares y langosta en una salsa de curry tailandés de coco y limón con cebolletas y hongos shiitake. La verdad es que entendíamos la mitad de las descripciones de los platillos pero confiamos en el conocimiento del mesero y la elección no fue decepcionante para nada.

Los dos terminamos llenos hasta reventar pero ninguno se negó en cuanto la carta de postres nos fue llevada, sabíamos que para regresar a ese lugar iba a estar complicado y queríamos disfrutar mientras se podía. Pedimos un soufflé de chocolate con dos salsas y un pastel de mantequilla con melocotones asados, compota de arándanos (que no es más que el nombre elegante para llamar a la mermelada) y helado de vainilla. Tres kilos más tarde y estábamos listos para salir del restaurante.

Ya en el Aston me giré hacia Edward para volver a agradecerle la hermosa velada.

"Fue el mejor no San Valentín de mi vida" – le aseguré frotándome la panza – "ha sido una noche estupenda, hasta siento feo regresar a casa"

Edward me sonrió pícaramente y se inclinó para darme un rápido beso.

"Y quién te dijo que la noche ya se terminó"

_Hum?_

**EPOV.**

Manejé sin prisas tratando de disfrutar el momento y en un intento de hacer que durara lo más posible. La cena había sido perfecta, y no estoy hablando de la excelente comida, sino de mi convivencia con Bella. Escucharla decirme una y otra vez que me quería para siempre me dio más confianza para afrontar la siguiente parte de la noche que tenía planeada. Con el paso de la noche el nerviosismo que sentía se fue disipando poco a poco.

Yo era de las personas que no creía en las coincidencias ni destino ni nada de por el estilo, pero fue justo eso lo que me llevó a Bella y esa misma 'fuerza' me trajo a este lugar hace dos semanas. Entré a un agradable y familiar suburbio, sintiendo la mirada de Bella en todo momento, encontré el sitio que estaba buscando y me metí en su estacionamiento.

"Edward, qué haces?" – me preguntó alarmada – "esto es propiedad privada!"

"Quiero enseñarte algo" – contesté simplemente mientras me bajaba y me dirigía a su lado del coche.

"Aquí no hay más que casas, que me vas a enseñar. Edward nos van a arrestar!" – empezó a quejarse con la misma voz alterada.

Sin contestarle, la tomé gentilmente de la mano y la llevé hacia la entrada de la casa y nos hice detener justo al inicio del segundo tramo de escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal. Las luces exteriores estaban encendidas por lo tanto se podía ver la fachada de la construcción de forma clara. La casa era de dos pisos en color crema, bastante clásica y con ventanales que sobresalían; tenía molduras blancas y un pequeño porche en la entrada, las ventanas eran negras y la puerta principal era de un color cedro. Tenía unas jardineras grandes a los dos lados del primer tramo de escaleras y una más pequeña que se encontraba justo debajo del porche.

"¿Te gusta?" – pregunté sin reprimir la enorme sonrisa y orgullo que sentía

"Edward ¿quién vive aquí?" – respondió con otra pregunta y me volteó a ver con cuidado como si le estuviera preocupando que hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"No contestaste a mi pregunta" – le recordé divertido

"Sí, me gusta" – dijo con los ojos aún evaluándome – "¿quién vive aquí? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

Aún sin contestarle y sintiéndome ligeramente nervioso por ver su cara de desconcierto la incité a que subiera las escaleras. En cuanto llegamos a la entrada me paré un momento para rebuscar en mi pantalón la llave. Una vez en mis manos abrí la puerta, vi como la cara de Bella no cabía de asombro y esta vez me volteó a ver con miedo. Tragué en seco y controlé mis respiraciones, estaba convencido de lo que estaba haciendo y de que era el momento adecuado.

"¿Confías en mí, Bella?" – le pregunté en un susurró.

Se mordió nerviosamente su labio pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

"Con mi vida" – respondió por fin.

La tomé por la cintura y besé su sien para infundirle valor y nos adentré al inmueble, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y encendí todos los focos de la primera sección de la casa, al instante fuimos recibidos por un espacio enorme y despejado. Mi hermosa novia dejó salir un jadeo, caminó unos cuantos pasos más adentro de lo que sería el vestíbulo y se giró hacia a mí.

"¿Qué es esto, Edward?" – cuestionó confundida

"Una casa, yo…" – traté de buscar las palabras correctas pero antes de que pudiera continuar mi ángel volvió a hablar.

"Esa parte la entiendo" – tomó un largo respiro antes de continuar – "¿qué es lo que significa? ¿para qué me trajiste a verla? ¿de quién es?" – soltó sus dudas una tras otra y pude ver un trazo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Fruncí el ceño, esa reacción no era la que esperaba pero luego me recordé que no le había explicado nada.

"Es mía" – dije cuidando cada expresión en su cara – "la acabo de comprar… más bien adquirir, aún no es mía completamente la estaré pagando durante unos cuantos años" – empecé a decir cada vez más nervioso al ver la desolación en la mirada de Bella, cuando las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos me preocupe en serio.

Me acerqué a ella para tomarla en mis brazos pero se apartó de mí y bajando la cabeza se limpió las mejillas y respiró hondo.

"Bella?" – le hablé con tono de ternura, ella seguía agachada y noté que sus manos empezaban a temblar – "mi amor ¿Qué te pasa? háblame" – rogué

"¿Te mudas?" – fue todo lo que dijo y todo lo que bastó para que el corazón se me hiciera añicos al escuchar el dolor que emanaba de su voz.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con delicadeza, mi Bella se dejó reconfortar pero no movió ni un solo músculo. Si no hubiera sido mi estupidez y aparente deficiencia para hacerme entender las causantes de haberla puesto así, probablemente me hubiera reído de su conclusión.

"Mi amor, mírame" – le pedí suavemente.

Mi ángel alzó muy despacio su cabeza hasta que sus humedecidos y abatidos ojos se encontraron con los míos. Su expresión me dejó sin habla y lo único que pude hacer fue retenerle la mirada y acariciar sus mejillas mojadas.

"¿Ya no te gusta vivir en el Post? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes que te querías mudar? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo lo vienes planeando? ¿Qué va a pasar con…? ¿A cuánto tiempo de distancia vamos a estar separados? Dios, ni siquiera sé en qué calle estamos." – empezó a hablar tan rápido que me dejó por un momento desconcertado pero cuando terminó de hablar y tomó un lago suspiro que se convirtió en un sollozo volví a mi estado alerta.

La volví a estrechar contra mí y besé sus cabellos.

"Shh, Bella, discúlpame, mi amor, a veces olvido que soy un imbécil y no me puedo expresar bien" – bajé mi cara para besar su mejilla – "odio verte así. No llores, mi hermosa Bella, mi dulce ángel"

"Nos seguiremos… viendo… todos los días… verdad?" – murmuró entre sollozos con voz llena de tristeza – "lo siento, estoy feliz por ti, yo sólo… me acostumbre… los niños… qué voy a hacer… los voy a extrañar" – empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido reflejando lo enredada que estaba su mente en esos momentos.

Era evidente que no me estaba escuchando y que mis inútiles intentos de tranquilizarla eran eso… inútiles. Busqué frenéticamente con la mirada algo donde poder sentarnos, quería tenerla acurrucada en mis brazos, pero como naturalmente no había ni un solo mueble terminé por llevarla hacia la primera pared que vi. Me senté en el suelo de madera y la traje conmigo para que se acomodara en mis piernas. Ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho pero yo lo retiré poniendo ambas manos en su cara y obligándola a que me viera.

"Bella, por favor, escúchame" – le pedí desesperado. Mi noche perfecta se había convertido en un embrolló y todo gracias a mi brillantez. Esperé a que estuviera seguro que tenía su completa atención antes de hablar – "me he expresado mal y lo lamento no sólo porque te di a entender una idea totalmente equivocada sino porque te he hecho llorar y no tengo manera de decirte el dolor que eso me provoca"

Bells parpadeó varias veces y abría y cerraba su boca con la misa frecuencia. Al final su ceño se frunció y dejó salir su sentir.

"No entiendo nada" – admitió con voz desconcertada.

Le sonreí dulcemente y besé las arrugas que se formaron en su frente por el gesto que estaba haciendo. Decidido a no volver a echarlo a perder pensé muy bien en mis palabras antes de decirlas.

"Mi amor, cuando te dije equivocadamente que esta casa era mía… lo que quería decir en realidad era nuestra. Ésta es nuestra casa… o al menos espero que lo sea" – más claro que esa declaración no se me pudo ocurrir y por el estado de shock que se veía reflejado en el rostro de Bella me di cuenta que esta vez, por lo menos había entendido el mensaje correcto, ahora mi preocupación era lo que pensaba al respecto. Y analizando su cara era difícil saber si su estado de estupefacción era una buena señal o no.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y esta vez entré en pánico. Sabía que tenía que consultarlo con ella antes pero el muy pensante decidió quedarse callado y guardar la sorpresa porque creyó que era una idea romántica.

"Edward, acaso estás insinuando…" – ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase, su voz era contenida y su tono apenas audible. Vi que en sus ojos relampagueó algo parecido a la excitación y así de fácil y rápido tuve la respuesta que buscaba.

"No, Bells, no estoy insinuando nada… déjame ponértelo más claro" – dije con firmeza y sintiéndome de nuevo seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto – "Bella, quiero vivir contigo, quiero despertar junto a ti y no tener que decirte adiós porque nuestras pertenencias no están con nosotros. Compré esta casa con la ilusión de hacer esto realidad" – ahora mi ángel sonreía tenuemente y sus ojos eran la viva expresión de felicidad. Le regalé su sonrisa favorita e hice exactamente lo que le prometí: le puse las cosas claras – "Bella, la pregunta es ¿quieres mudarte conmigo y mis enanos?"

Nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero era evidente que éstas no eran por el mismo motivo de hace rato. Una sonrisa increíblemente encantadora cruzó por sus labios y fue lo único que pude ver de su rostro antes de que sus brazos rodearan mi cuello y su cabeza se recargara en mi hombro.

"Compraste una casa para los cuatro" – no era una pregunta y la sorpresa y alivio se notó en su voz – "ahora me siento ridícula por mi comportamiento"

"Fue mi culpa, cielo, pero ya todo está aclarado… dime qué piensas, Bells, ¿Te agrada la idea? Aún no has contestado mi pregunta anterior" – le recordé mientras mis brazos se cerraban más sobre su cintura y mi cabeza se enterraba en su cuello.

Tal vez antes no lo había notado por estar más concentrado en la aflicción de mi Bella pero ahora que sabía que la crisis había pasado no puede evitar notar que la abertura de su increíble vestido me daba completo acceso a sus suaves y bien torneadas piernas haciendo que me resultara imposible concentrarme en lo que verdaderamente importaba en el momento.

Mi novia se removió un poco para poder enderezarse y sin deseo alguno también me incorporé, dejando un rato el cálido y dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Levemente sonrojada pero sonriendo me contestó.

"Creo que mi pequeño ataque de pánico contesta tu pregunta" – me dijo con gesto apenado pero en sus ojos no había más que amor – "no quiero ni puedo estar lejos de ustedes, ha quedado demostrado que la simple idea me destroza"

"¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?" – le pregunté viéndola con completa adoración

"Con una condición"

Todo era bastante bueno para ser verdad

"¿Cuál?" – quise saber aunque conociéndola ya podía imaginarme que condición sería.

"Que me dejes ayudarte a pagar la casa" – lo sabía! Mi Bella era bastante predecible cuando se trata de dinero

Rodeé los ojos y después fruncí la boca como si estuviera cavilando su oferta. La verdad sea dicha, no me importaba en lo más mínimo los arreglos financieros porque sabía que en un futuro, no muy lejano, nuestras cuentas individuales iban a pasar a ser compartidas. Así que si mi Bells quería aportar, quién era yo para negárselo.

"Trato hecho" – le dije con tono falso de resignación. El rostro de mi ángel con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esos ojos chocolates tan expresivos era la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto – "Ahora dime, mi vida, ¿eso es un sí a la mudanza?"

"Sí, sí, sí, sí. Sí, Edward, sí!" – respondió completamente emocionada para después acercarse a mí y darme un beso de los que me dejaban aturdido.

"Con un solo sí era suficiente" – bromeé y ella se ruborizó y soltó esa adorable risita. Besé su mejilla antes de ayudarla a pararse para después ponerme de pie – "Vamos, amor, conozcamos tu nueva casa"

"_Nuestra _nueva casa" – me corrigió y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y por primera vez desde que pisamos dicho inmueble, sus ojos recorrieron la amplia habitación con auténtico entusiasmo – "¿Cómo la encontraste? ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a buscarla?" – preguntó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que llevaba al comedor y cocina.

"Es curioso, Bells, yo no la estaba buscando simplemente me tope con ella cuando venía de regreso de servicios infantiles, justo como me paso cuando encontré el departamento en el Post" – confesé y ella volteó a verme con el interés reflejado en su mirada – "y me puse a pensar" – continué – "en cómo cambio nuestras vidas el haber llegado ahí y cuando vi el letrero de 'en venta' enfrente de esta casa tuve esa sensación extraña y lo único que se me venía a la mente era a mis enanos corriendo hacia la entrada y a ti recargada en el barandal del porche riendo alegre. Era la imagen perfecta y simplemente lo supe, tenía que comprarla"

Nos quedamos parados en el pasillo mientras Bella escuchaba atentamente mi revelación, se acercó a mí y puso su mano libre en mi mejilla.

"¿Y tú dónde estabas en esa imagen?" – preguntó tiernamente

"Contigo, por supuesto" – respondí instantáneamente – "justo detrás de ti con mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura y mi cabeza hacia un lado de tal manera que mi boca estaba cerca de tu oído y podía susurrarte cosas"

"¿Cómo qué?" – siguió preguntando

"Como lo mucho que te amo y necesito, lo feliz que me haces, nuestros planes del futuro, alguno que otro chiste"

Mi Bells sonrió y acortó nuestra pequeña distancia para poder besarme.

"Tienes razón, es una imagen perfecta" – concordó con un tono de voz cargado de sentimiento.

Pegué mi frente a la de ella y nuestras miradas se conectaron y así pasamos en silencio unos cuantos minutos cada quien recreando en su mente la escena que ahora parecía más una realidad. Mi ángel se estiró para poder juntar nuestros labios, fue apenas un toque y después se separó – "quiero ver el resto" – murmuró con esa sonrisa inocente y ojos pícaros.

Sin conformarme, volví a apoderarme de su boca antes de llevarla hasta la cocina. Cuando encendí la luz a Bella se le cortó la respiración. Se quedó parada recorriendo toda la habitación con los ojos mientras su boca permanecía abierta, signo evidente de su agrado.

"No voy a querer salir de aquí nunca" – musitó antes de empezar a caminar por el cuarto, tocando con las yemas de los dedos la superficie de granito que formaban las barras de la cocina y de la pequeña isla que había.

Me quedé observándola en el marco de la puerta, se veía toda adorable abriendo gabinetes, inspeccionando el poco equipo con el que contaba la cocina. Sus ojos dejaban al descubierto la emoción que experimentaba, tan expresivos como siempre. Era imposible no amar a una creatura como ella, todas sus acciones, todo su ser me atraían hacia ella como dos imanes que no pueden luchar con la fuerza magnética que los obliga a permanecer juntos, esa era su naturaleza, y la mía era estar con Bella.

Seguía perdido en mis pensamientos y emociones cuando sentí sus delicados bracitos rodear mi cintura, bajé la mirada para encontrarme con la impresionante belleza de mi novia a escasos centímetros de mi rostro que me fue imposible no besarla. Cuando nos separamos estaba a punto de decirle lo mucho que la amaba pero ella me lo impidió cuando, de repente, dio un pequeño saltito y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con excitación.

"Tenemos porche trasero?" – preguntó viéndome toda emocionada pero no espero a recibir una respuesta antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba a dicho lugar.

No me pasó por alto que cada que mencionaba alguna cosa relacionaba con la casa hablaba de una posesión compartida, palabras como 'tenemos' y 'nuestra' lo confirmaban y cada que la escuchaba decirlo era como un choque de vida para mi corazón.

Caminé para encontrarme con ella, la puerta corrediza estaba abierta y sólo con la iluminación que brindaba la luna se podía ver la extensión del patio trasero y del hermoso porche de madera. Diminutas luces intermitentes se observaban en todo lo largo y ancho del área verde producidas por las luciérnagas y le daba un toque especial al momento que estábamos viviendo. Busqué a mi amor y la encontré en la esquina del barandal, sonriendo tranquila intercambiando miradas entre la luna y las luciérnagas, casi como en mi imaginación.

Aún con la tenue luz que la naturaleza nos regalaba pude verla en todo su esplendor, los rasgos de esa cara que en tan poco tiempo se ganó mi amor, su silueta que resplandecía gracias a la pedrería de su vestido incluso su cabello, peinado en esa hermosa cascada de rizos, resaltaba con su propio brillo entre la inevitable oscuridad de la noche.

Y entonces lo supe.

Ese era el momento por el cual toda esta noche había sido planeada.

Justo ahí con el casi mágico escenario y con mi Bella nunca viéndose más hermosa.

Avancé hacia mi Bells, sintiendo la presencia de las clásicas 'mariposas en el estómago' más fuerte a cada paso que daba y me acercaban a ella.

"Bella" – la llamé en un susurró por temor a quebrar la paz del ambiente.

"Hmm?" – murmuró sin siquiera voltear a verme, parecía tan perdida en sus pensamientos que fue lo único que pudo contestar.

Terminé con la distancia entre nosotros por completo, rodeé su cintura por atrás y posé mis labios en sus hombros desnudos, fui dejando besos por toda su piel ganándome unos cuantas gemiditos de placer por parte de mi novia hasta que alcancé mi objetivo: su oído.

"Date vuelta, amor, necesito verte" – le pedí en lo que esperaba fuera un tono suave. Los sentimientos me estaban traicionando que me costaba controlar mi voz.

Bella obedeció inmediatamente y me veía con una mezcla de diversión y confusión mientras esperaba pacientemente a que continuara hablando. Besé su frente antes de separarme un poco de ella y tomé aire.

"Bella, por muy feliz que me haga el que hayas aceptado mudarte conmigo, hay algo que quiero hacer primero…"

"¿Qué cosa?" – me preguntó interrumpiendo mi importante confesión. Sonreí ante su avidez y ella me miró toda inocente y apenada, se mordió los labios y volvió a permanecer callada.

Me debatí un instante por cómo sería la mejor forma de hacerlo, sentado quedaba descartado iba a ser más cómodo porque implicaba movernos y este lugar era _el _lugar. Parado parecía buena opción así podría ver mejor sus lindos ojos chocolates. Al final decidí irme por la opción tradicional.

Tomé sus dos manos entre las mías y sin despegar la mirada de la suya fui descendiendo hasta que mi rodilla izquierda tocó el suelo y mi pierna derecha quedaba frente a mí, dándome soporte.

La comprensión llegó a los ojos de mi Bella y rápidamente se inundaron de lágrimas.

"Edward…" – mi nombre fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que su voz la abandonara y un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios.

Controlé mi propia emoción y sonriéndole cariñosamente empecé a hablar.

"Antes de conocerte mis días consistían en tratar de cuidar a mis hermanos, luchando todo el tiempo por no derrumbarme. Desde el momento en que mis padres nos dejaron estaba convencido en que mi vida sería mis enanos y nada más que ellos. Pero tú apareciste…." – apreté sus manos con suavidad – "… y desde el primer día me envolviste con tu encanto, no sólo nos abriste la puerta a mis hermanos y a mí sino que me aceptaste así como llegué todo perdido y devastado. Cambiaste mi vida para siempre, Bella. Te has convertido en la razón por la cual despierto y me duermo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la razón por la cual mi corazón volvió a la vida y por la que creo que el amor existe… Te amo como jamás pensé llegar a amar a alguien, no imagino ni quiero otra vida en la que no estés en ella" – solté sus manos para rebuscar en la bolsa interna de mi saco y extraje de ella la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul – "Esta noche, Bella, no sólo te pido que vivas conmigo como mi novia sino te pido que lo hagas como mi prometida y que este anillo que hoy te presento…" – abrí la caja lentamente – "… sea un símbolo del amor que te profeso ahora y siempre así como también de mi vida que ahora te entrego porque ya es tuya… Isabella Marie Cullen ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?"

Para esos entonces mi Bella era un mar de lágrimas, enormes gotas corrían por sus mejillas pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los míos. Me quedé ahí, hincado ante ella después de abrirme mi corazón por completo mientras que Bells trataba, sin éxito, de limpiar sus mejillas con sus dos manos. Respiró pausadamente un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta.

"Edward…" – su voz salió cortada pero sentí alivio al percibir la alegría en ella – "bésame, por favor"

No me tuvo que decir dos veces y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba de pie y junto a ella. La mano que no sostenía la joya acunó su mejilla empapada y mi boca buscó desesperada la suya pero una vez que nuestros labios se tocaron esa premura se extinguió y dio paso a lo que fue el beso más largo, cadencioso y entregado que jamás haya experimentado. Fue simplemente perfecto, la forma en que sus cálidos labios se movían en sincronía con los míos, el tenue roce de nuestras lenguas, nada que lo hiciera muy pasional sino más íntimo y significativo.

Cuando estábamos por separarnos escuché un suave murmullo que hizo que abriera los ojos de inmediato y sonriera como nunca en mi vida.

"¿Sí?" – pregunté sólo para estar seguro de haber escuchado bien

"Pensé que un solo sí era suficiente" – me recordó con voz alegre

"Compláceme" – pedí

"Sí, Edward, sí" – contestó sin una traza de duda – "Te amo, eres mi primer y único amor y deseo estar atada a ti de todas las maneras posibles"

Recargué mi frente en la suya sintiendo como un calor agradable inundaba mi cuerpo al escuchar cada palabra que decía. Al parecer me equivoqué cuando pensé que no podía ser más feliz de lo que ya era porque sin duda tener el conocimiento de que esta hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente se iba a convertir en mi esposa era la sensación más gratificante y maravillosa que hasta esa fecha haya vivido.

Mi prometida se acercó a mí y me besó la barbilla con ternura, haciendo que se perdiera el contacto establecido entre nuestros ojos. Entonces me acordé de un pequeño detalle que se me pasó por alto.

"Creo que ahora es el momento de ponerte esto" – le dije sacando la argolla de su caja. Bella lo contempló y siguió el movimiento de mi mano mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo corazón, otro par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y yo mismo sentí los míos humedecerse en cuanto vi la fina pieza adornar la delicada mano de mi Bella – "te queda perfecto" – dije con la voz cargada de sentimiento

"Es hermoso" – terminó ella con el mismo tono y otra ronda de lágrimas empezaron a descender por su cara.

La luz de la luna era perfecta para que la joya destellara hermosamente. El anillo que había elegido era de platino y su diseño era simple pero sofisticado con un diamante rectangular en el centro y dos pequeños a los lados de éste en corte triangular. Nada ostentoso y sin embargo era fino, delicado, precioso justo como mi ángel.

"Hoy te he hecho llorar mucho" – comenté antes de atraer su mano y besarla justo donde la promesa de una vida juntos descansaba.

"Ha valido la pena la deshidratada" – contestó sonriéndome adorablemente.

Solté una carcajada y di un paso hacia ella para poder abrazarla, los dos dejamos salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

"Te amo" – murmuré en contra de su cabello. Ella se apretó más a mí y besó levemente mi cuello.

"Te amo, Edward, mi futuro esposo" – sonreí hasta que me empezaron a doler las mejillas y aún así no pude parar de hacerlo. Me gustaba mi nuevo apelativo demasiado como para prestar atención a insignificancias.

"Estás consciente de que vas a cambiar de apellido… otra vez" – dije en tono de broma y ella lo captó porque empezó a reírse suavemente

"Swan, Cullen, Masen, igual sigo siendo la misma. Pero esta vez el cambio será permanente" – me aclaró dulcemente.

"Señora Masen"

"Sra. de Edward Masen, me gusta cómo suena" – dijo entre suspiros – "seré una Masen" – murmuró para sí misma

"Humm… " – musité contento y apoyé mi nariz en sus suaves rizos – "siempre lo has sido" – le recordé y tomé su muñeca donde seguía su brazalete con la medalla con nuestro apellido grabado.

Mi ángel siguió sonriendo mientras contemplaba dicho dije. Tomó mi mano que estaba sujetando su muñeca y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

"Este será el primer recuerdo de nuestra nueva casa" – comentó con aire soñador.

"El primero de muchos" – concordé, ella asintió al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de viento pasó entre nosotros haciendo que Bella temblara un poco y se le pusiera la piel chinita. La tomé por los hombros y la atraje a mí – "vamos a dentro, mi amor"

Bella volvió la mirada hacia el jardín y sus alrededores, evidentemente indispuesta a dejas el lugar. La jalé suavemente hacia mí hasta que su cabeza descansó en mi pecho.

"Tendremos tiempo de sobra, Bella" – susurré pegando mi barbilla en su cabeza. Mi Bells suspiró y volvió a temblar antes de acceder a moverse.

Regresamos a nuestra inspección de la casa, le enseñé a mi prometida el sótano, y el resto de la primera planta que consistía en el cuarto de lavado, lo que sería su oficina y el medio baño antes de llevarla hacia las escaleras para que conociera la parte de arriba.

"Creo que distribuyendo bien los muebles podríamos hacer espacio para tu piano" – comentó cuando estábamos en el pie de la escalera y observaba el espacio abierto que dejamos atrás – "digo podrías traer el piano de tu mamá, así tendríamos algo aquí que la representara como tu coche te recuerda a tu papá" – dijo pensativa, casi como haciendo los cálculos internos de las medidas de la habitación para saber de qué manera acomodar nuestras cosas.

"Primero vamos a arreglarnos para meter todas nuestras pertenencias y después pensamos en traer más, cielo" – le dije. Estaba bien que la casa no fuera chica pero tampoco era una mansión, sin duda terminaríamos deshaciéndonos de varias cosas.

"De acuerdo" – dijo haciendo un tierno mohín que me hizo reír.

Subimos las escaleras y dónde había cinco puertas de madera oscura distribuidas a lo largo del pasillo. Bella me dio una mirada entre divertida y acusatoria que me pareció de lo más adorable.

"¿Qué?" – quise saber

"¿Pues a cuantos piensas meter aquí, Edward?"

"De que hablas, son sólo cuatro habitaciones y de las cuales ahorita ya llenamos tres, el cuarto principal tiene su propio baño y la quinta puerta que vez es el segundo baño" – le expliqué

"Veo que has pensado en todo, espera… '_ahorita_ llenamos tres'?" – dijo alzándome una ceja.

Lo que rara vez en mi vida, sentí como me ruborizaba y le sonreí inocentemente.

"Ya sabes cómo odio las mudanzas y pensé que cuando… err… la familia crezca pues… era práctico comprar una casa con espacio extra que volver a mudarnos porque ya no cabemos" – admití apenado, no es que precisamente hubiéramos hablado de tener hijos pero era algo que tomaba por sobre entendido y me pareció que sacarlo a relucir justo el día que le propuse matrimonio no era la mejor de las ideas pero como siempre a Bella no se le puede ir ni una.

La encantadora mujer que tenía como novia estaba doblada de la risa enfrente de mí y no supe si sentirme aliviado u ofendido por su reacción. Cuando se controló tomó mi brazo como soporte y se inclinó hacia mí, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que le provoco la risa y tenía una sonrisita tonta en su cara.

"¿Cuál fue el chiste?" – dije con falso tono de indignación

"Lo siento, mi cabeza empezó a volar" – se empezó a explicar aún soltando risitas, ahora fue mi turno de alzarle la ceja – "cuando dijiste eso de ya no caber en la casa, me sentí aliviada de que sólo haya un cuarto disponible y no dieciocho o algo por el estilo, no estoy segura de poder darte todo un equipo de futbol pero seguro que puedo darte un pequeño ocupante para esa habitación" – volvió a reír adorablemente.

Cuando entendí el enredo que estaba balbuceando no pude hacer otra cosa más que reír con ella. Divertido por sus ocurrencias y feliz de escucharla hablar del futuro 'pequeño ocupante'.

"Tonta, Bella" – besé su frente – "aunque si es necesario otra mudanza…" – me encogí de hombros y Bells abrió sus ojos como platos cuando entendió mi insinuación, casi con terror en la mirada. Esta vez fui yo el que se atacó de risa – "era broma, cielo, nada de equipos deportivos" – prometí

"Muy gracioso" – golpeó levemente mi estómago y se giró para ir a conocer las recamaras.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la que sería nuestra habitación, que estaba ubicada al final del pasillo, entró casi como un torbellino cuando se dio cuenta que las ventanas daban al patio trasero y empezó a murmurar emocionada acerca de poner un columpio con una llanta en el árbol que había y después empezó a delirar cuando mencionó lo bonito que sería tener una casita de perro al final de la propiedad y poder ver a dicho animal desde las ventanas de nuestra alcoba.

Ni demente iba a permitir que eso pasara.

"Te amo tanto, Edward, me has hecho inmensamente feliz desde que te conocí pero hoy más que nunca" – dijo con voz amorosa mientras prácticamente se colgaba a mi cuello y empezó a besar mi mandíbula

"Ha sido un placer, mi amor, un verdadero placer"

"Apenas y puedo esperar para empezar esta nueva vida contigo" – susurró en mi oído – "y con mis angelitos, sabes si no hubiera sido por ellos probablemente yo nunca te hubiera hablado" – confesó una vez que se incorporó un poco y su cara estaba en mi campo de visión por completo.

"Si no hubiera sido por ellos probablemente yo nunca hubiera llegado a ser tu vecino" – aporté con toda sinceridad

"Y yo hubiera acabado sola y al cuidado de los miles de gatos de Emmett pensaba regalarme" – dijo divertida

"En conclusión, mis enanos fueron los responsables de que nuestras vidas cambiaran"

"Los pequeños cupiditos" – musitó cerca de mi boca.

"Han hecho un trabajo impecable" – terminé antes de entregarme al beso.

La vida es acerca de cambios, algunos duelen y te hacen revalorar lo que tienes o lo que has hecho; y algunos son agradables y te hacen apreciar cada uno de los respiros que realizas. Cualquiera que sea te van formando en la persona que eres o que decides ser, lo importante es creer que aún cuando tu vida cambie o sientas que ya no puedes con ella uno debe seguir adelante porque nunca sabes cuando ese cambio te va a traer lo que estabas anhelando.

Mi tragedia me cambió para siempre y por muy dolorosa que haya sido esa transición estoy agradecido porque me dio algo, el regalo más grande que jamás haya recibido:

Me llevó hacia mi Bella.

*F I N *

* * *

**Espero no haber decepcionado con el final...**

**Aún no me despido, me falta el epílogo que ya lo tengo listo, lo voy a subir dentro de una semana o semana y media dependiendo de la respuesta que tenga este capítulo.**

**En mi profile fotos del restaurante, casa y anillo.**

**Gracias y nos vemos pronto.**

**LUV YA ALL!  
**


	19. EPILOGO

**En memoria a mis perritos quienes fueron brutalmente secuestrados...**

**

* * *

EPILOGO.**

**Tres meses más tarde**

**EPOV.**

"Emmett, no podemos levantar el sillón si no te mueves" – Jasper gritó por enésima vez en la mañana.

"Estoy cansado" – se quejó mi futuro cuñado

"Ni siquiera hemos hecho gran cosa" – replicó Carlisle con voz entretenida – "sin mencionar que tú llegaste una hora más tarde a la acordada"

"Culpen a Rosie, les juro que es insaciable…"

"Mucha información!" – gritaron todos los que estábamos en un rango cercano para escucharlo.

La vida nos estaba pintando bien para todos. Tres meses habían pasado desde que Bella y yo nos comprometimos y no podía pedir nada mejor que este tiempo que hemos compartido. Cuando les dimos la noticia creo que hicieron fiesta una semana entera, mis hermanos estaban más que extasiados de saber que Bella sería formalmente una Masen y cuando les enseñamos la casa, al día siguiente que me declaré a Bella, reaccionaron justo como lo esperaba, ahora el departamento les parecía una pocilga comparado con su nueva casa y les urgía mudarse lo más pronto posible.

Rose y Em también pasaron unos meses interesantes, tuvieron que ingeniárselas y ajustarse a su nuevo rol de padres primerizos y era casi divertido verlos luchar para cambiarle el pañal a la pequeña Ibi, y digo casi porque en primer lugar yo ya tenía la experiencia de lo que se siente estar completamente ignorante de lo que haces, y en segundo el humor de Rosalie no había mejorado mucho desde que dio a luz, a mí todavía me aventaba dagas por los ojos por atreverme a entrar a quirófano con ella y con los demás parecía igual de encantadora, en especial con mi Bella, Alice y Emmett, aunque éste último dejó de quejarse en cuanto la cuarentena fue levantada y las hormonas de Rose volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

Alice y Jasper también tuvieron su momento, Jasper estaba más animado y entusiasmado porque desde que su hiperactiva novia supo que Bella se iba a casar, al parecer eso activó algo en ella y ya no estaba tan reacia a la idea, y aunque todos sabíamos que no iba a pasar en un futuro cercano eso era suficiente para tener a Jazz al borde de la euforia. Esme y Carlisle también estaban disfrutando de su etapa como abuelitos, al menos de un recién nacido, ya que consideraban a mis enanitos sus primeros nietos.

Por nuestra parte también algunas cosas mejoraron. Hacía una semana que me convertí en el padre oficial de mis monstruitos, mi alegría se vio multiplicada cuando Matt finalmente empezó a llamarme papá, al parecer necesitó una confirmación por escrito, pero eso no importaba, lo que realmente era importante es que ya nadie me los podía quitar. Y ahora los niños estaban ansiosos esperando la boda ya que así, una vez que fuera mi esposa, Bella podía adoptarlos también, era algo que ya habíamos platicado antes y que mi ángel estuvo más que dispuesta en aceptar.

Bella decidió renunciar al periódico, su entrevista con la casa editorial había ido muy bien y la contrataron de inmediato, sólo tenía que esperar a que las instalaciones estuvieran en condición para empezar a trabajar, según le dijeron iba a tomar alrededor de otro mes más. El trabajo era perfecto para ella y se le veía entusiasmada por empezar con ese nuevo reto, el sueldo era, por mucho, mejor al que tenía y además estaba la ventaja de poder trabajar en casa cuando así lo quisiera. Aún así, mi Bells quiso seguir haciéndose la masoquista en ese hoyo de ratas mientras el otro trabajo empezaba pero por fortuna logramos convencerla de salirse y aprovechar estos meses que tenía libres para ir acondicionando la casa y empezando los preparativos de nuestra boda.

Los dos queríamos tener un compromiso corto y decidimos casarnos en verano, cosa que hubiera sido totalmente abrumador si a eso le sumamos todo el estrés del cambio de casa si no hubiera sido por la pasión y entusiasmo por el tema de las mujeres de esta familia. Bella sólo tenía que decir lo que quería y las demás hacían el resto. Ese tiempo lo aprovechamos para salir a comprar los muebles que necesitábamos como sala y comedor que los dos carecíamos de ellos en nuestros departamentos ya que esas piezas eran parte de la renta, así como algunos muebles para el jardín y electrodomésticos para la cocina. Todas las tardes salíamos los cuatro a visitar tiendas, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que nos gustara a todos.

A Matt y Lizzy les urgía mudarse, eso era evidente, pero a nosotros también aunque no exactamente por las mismas razones, estábamos pagando dos alquileres cuando ya teníamos otro lugar para vivir, así que prácticamente, para Bella, estábamos tirando el dinero. La mudanza se convirtió en la prioridad de nuestros eventos.

Cosa que nos lleva al día de hoy. El día oficial en el que los Masen se mudaban… de nuevo.

Nos tomó tiempo, Esme y Alice estuvieron más que encantadas de ayudar a Bella a diseñar el interior de la casa antes de que los muebles llegaran. Pasamos casi todos los fines de semana, a excepción de los que pasábamos con los Cullen en casa de Carlisle, limpiando, pintando, arreglando, puliendo, en fin todo lo que la casa necesitaba. Y hasta ahora éramos capaces de mover los muebles. Nos hizo falta tres camiones de mudanzas, dos trabajadores y todo el ejercito Cullen para poder traer todas nuestras cosas.

"Amor, ¿quieres la otra televisión en nuestro cuarto o que la lleven al sótano?" – la dulce voz de Bella se oyó.

Me giré para verla entrar al camión, donde me encontraba haciendo un inventario rápido de las cosas, vistiendo un overol, que nadie sabe de dónde lo sacó pero que llevaba usando durante todo el periodo de pintado; y una playera sin magas. Le regalé su sonrisa favorita mientras se acercaba a mí, me encantaba verla así toda juvenil e inocente pero sexy y provocadora al mismo tiempo.

"Como tú quieras, Bells" – me acordé de contestar y después me incliné para robarle un beso – "no creas que no sé tu jueguito, mi amor, sabes lo que me provocas con ese atuendo"

Bella soltó unas risitas adorables y aplicó toda la inocencia que pudo en su mirada.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando"

"Claro que no" – musité

"Mamita! Cooper se metió adentro de una cosa que está allí y no lo podemos sacar" – dijo muy elocuentemente Lizzy

"Oh! Ya voy, cielo" – respondió inmediatamente Bella antes de saltar con una gracia desconocida hacia el pavimento.

Tuve que gruñir inevitablemente. Mi juramento acerca de cero mascotas en especial perros se vio debilitado cuando mis enanos y mi hermosa mujer se confabularon en mi contra y aplicaron todo el poder que ejercen sobre mí. Prometí casas de árbol para su nuevo patio, una laptop nueva para Bells en donde pueda trabajar a cambio de olvidar esa idea y cuál fue el resultado?

Cooper y Droopy dos cachorros Yorkshire Terrier.

Y dos casas de árbol y una laptop nueva.

A veces pienso que se aprovechan de mi inocencia.

Bajé del camión llevando tres cajas conmigo y me encontré con toda una escena: Bella de rodillas cerca de un tragaluz del sótano, jalando las patas de Cooper y mis dos enanos a cada lado de ella echándole porras sin mencionar que el otro perro, Droopy, le estaba olfateando la retaguardia. Rosalie estaba cargando a Ibi en el porche cumpliendo con su papel de generala, los pobres empleados del equipo de mudanzas pasaban con la cabeza gacha para no toparse de frente con la furia de mi cuñada.

Entré al caos que era mi casa, donde Alice y Esme estaban dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra a sus respectivas parejas y Emmett. Traté de pasar desapercibido porque así como Rose era la mandamás afuera, este par de mujeres no se quedaban atrás aquí adentro. Era una situación algo estresante que de no ser porque nos estaban ayudando lo más probable es que ya los hubiera mandado a su casa… o a tratamiento psiquiátrico en algunos casos.

Dejé las cajas en el segundo piso y cuando regresé a la entrada una bola de pelos me pasó entre las piernas, seguida de dos enanos bala provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y me fuera a estampar contra el suelo, cayendo encima de un suave bultito que soltó un chillido de dolor.

"LO MATASTE!" – gritó Bella en pánico mientras corría hacia mí y trataba de levantarme.

"Estoy bien, amor, nadie me mato" – la tranquilicé mientras sentía como ella seguía empujando de mi costado, tratando de moverme.

"Edward, levántate, aplastaste a Droopy!" – volvió a gritar agitada.

La comprensión llegó a mí al mismo tiempo que la diversión se esfumó de mi cuerpo y dio paso al fastidio. Aquí estaba yo pensando que mi futura esposa estaba preocupada, casi hasta las lágrimas, porque algo me hubiera pasado y resultó que al parecer el bienestar de una mendiga bola de peluche era más importante que el mío.

Rodeé para apoyar mi espalda en el pasto mientras era testigo de cómo Bella recogía al pedazo de animal, lo acariciaba y le hablaba bonito para consolarlo. Sentí un gruñido crecer desde mi estómago y no hice nada para retenerlo, salió limpio y con fuerza causando que Bells volteara a verme por primera vez.

"Oh, lo siento ¿estás bien?" – dijo apenada

"Mejor que nunca" – dije sarcásticamente.

Mi Bells soltó al cachorro y se acostó encima de mí, recargó sus codos sobre mi clavícula de tal manera que su tronco estaba firmemente aplastado en el mío. Me sonrió toda linda e inocente y me empezó a besar la cara. Traté de mantener mi estado de indignación lo más que pude pero al final terminé por abrazarla de la cintura y me dispuse a disfrutar de sus atenciones.

"No te pongas celoso, es sólo un perrito" – murmuró entre besos – "qué va a pasar cuando tengamos un bebé, también te pondrás todo gruñón"

"Eso es diferente, estamos hablando de un ser humano y además estará ligado a mí" – contesté escondiendo la alegría que siempre sentía cuando Bella mencionaba a nuestros futuros hijos.

"Vas a terminar amándolos, ya lo verás" – declaró muy segura de sus palabras. Torcí la boca en plan juguetón y ella no perdió tiempo en besarla.

"Discrepo" – musité entre sus labios antes de volver a besarla, nos dejamos llevar demasiado rápido y cuando menos lo pensé mis manos ya se encontraban jugando con los tirantes de su infame overol, olvidando que nos encontrábamos tirados en el pasto a la luz pública, por eso agradecí que el regaño de Rose hacia no sé qué persona nos haya sacado de nuestra burbuja – "tenemos mucho por hacer" – le recordé tiernamente mientras mi mano acomodaba los mechones salidos de su castaña cabellera.

"Hmmm… contamos con muchas manos" – refutó antes de recargar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Permanecimos recostados en la hierba, sorprendentemente pasando desapercibidos por los demás. Por primera vez desde que me vi obligado a comprar a los perros, me sentía agradecido de que hayan aportado algo bueno. Estar con mi Bella así, en medio del caos, era un escape perfecto.

"¿Ya pensaste a dónde quieres ir de luna de miel, mi amor?" – le pregunté, recordando en ese momento que no habíamos puesto mucha consideración en ese aspecto.

"No realmente, pero créeme que si me encierras en el sótano de la casa contigo por un par de semanas eso sería suficiente" – respondió en un susurró, evidenciando que el cansancio ya la estaba adormeciendo.

Sonreí por su respuesta y la acomodé mejor sobre mi cuerpo.

"Muy romántica, cielo, justo la respuesta que buscaba" – respondí conteniendo mi risa, escuché y sentí las pequeñas risitas ahogadas de mi prometida – "Europa? Qué tal suena eso" – propuse

"Perfecto, aunque no quiero estar mucho tiempo separada de los niños" – confesó con voz tierna – "y tampoco quiero dejar pasar muchos días para empezar los trámites de adopción"

Besé su coronilla, dejando mis labios un buen rato entre sus cabellos, sintiendo que el amor que tenía por ella crecía con cada palabra que decía y cada nueva revelación que hacía.

"Podemos viajar durante semana y media, tal vez dos, conocer dos o tres ciudades importantes y terminar en Londres, yo creo que Esme y Carlisle estarán dispuestos a viajar con los niños y encontrarnos allá si les regalamos los boletos" – empecé a formular mi plan – "y podemos pasar una semana más con ellos, aprovechando sus vacaciones de verano"

"Me encanta la idea de compartir el viaje con ellos" – respondió Bella con voz alegre.

"Ustedes dos, con complejo de lagartijas! Dejen de tomar sol y vengan a ayudarnos con SU casa!" – gritó Alice desde el porche, donde todos los demás estaban reunidos, viéndonos, por Dios sólo sabe cuánto tiempo.

Mi Bella y yo gruñimos al mismo tiempo y nos levantamos con dificultad del fresco y cómodo pasto. Todos nos estaban viendo con la diversión pintada en sus ojos mientras tratábamos de arreglar nuestras ropas y tirar los pedazos de hierba que teníamos pegados.

Los comentarios sarcásticos y burlas no se dejaron esperar y nos siguieron por el resto del día, terminando con mi, de por sí, carente paciencia y haciendo el mismo trabajo en mi adorable Bella.

Cuando terminamos de descargar los camiones y nos enfrentamos al mar de cajas y bolsas en nuestra casa deje salir un gruñido de frustración y mi Bells suspiró pesadamente.

"Ándenle, exhibicionistas, hay mucho trabajo por hacer" – nos ordenó Alice

"Y las puertas se mantienen abiertas, cochinotes, y más le vale que no escuchemos ni un ruido extraño" – continuó Rosalie sonriéndonos maliciosamente.

"Recuerden estamos aquí para trabajo no placer" – contribuyó Emmett a la causa, haciendo que cada vez tuviera que respirar más hondo y profundo antes de perder la calma.

Todos se echaron hacia atrás y al mismo tiempo se soltaron a reír a carcajadas. Escuché un gruñido que no provenía de mí, y volteé a ver a Bella que estaba toda roja de la cara ya sea por el coraje o la vergüenza y fulminaba a su familia con los ojos.

Se giró para verme y después de que dejamos salir un largo suspiro cansado, dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Odio las mudanzas!"

* * *

**No exactamente lo que creo que estaban esperando del epílogo pero me pareció buena idea terminar donde empece.**

**Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leerme en mi primera historia y por dejarme reviews, la respuesta que tuve fue maravillosa, en especial el último capítulo y se los agradezco. Muchas me hicieron el comentario de que la historia daba para más y no debí haberla terminado, sé que varías esperaban la boda y la nueva vida en la casa y eso. Y creo que por lo mismo sentí que había mucha espectativa por el epílogo y yo salgo con mi batea jaja... pero bueno después de sus comentarios lo he pensado y lo seguiré pensando, la historia no continuará, no habrá secuela ni nada pero tal vez haga algunos outtakes de las partes que me han pedido y de otra situación que quería escribir para este fic y nunca tuve la oportunidad de incorporarlo en la historia. Tengo que pensarlo bien y por lo tanto no prometo nada más que eso: pensarlo.**

**Primero Dios, no será lo único que lean de mí, tengo muchas ideas y ya estoy trabajando en dos, me ausentaré un rato porque no pienso publicar nada que no esté terminado o casi terminado pero si les gustó mi forma de escribir y quieren seguirme leyendo, las invito a que me pongan en sus alertas y así sepan cuando vuelvo al ataque xD**

**Gracias a "la chavita" y Conie que me estuvieron ayudando y aguantando en todo este tiempo y que hicieron que este fic fuera entendible y lleno de moda.**

**Y por último gracias a ustedes que me dieron el beneficio de la duda y decidieron dedicar su tiempo en leerme. De no haber tenido la respuesta que tuve dudo que hubiera seguido escribiendo, así que muchas gracias y no me despido porque pienso andar por aquí un buen tiempo.  
**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**ANNIEPATTZ376**


	20. NA

**Nota de Autor**

**Para las que tengan este fic dentro de sus favoritos pero no me hayan puesto en Alerta de Autor, les aviso que ya he publicado el primer Outtake y lo pueden encontrar en mi profile.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Atte.**

**Annie**


End file.
